Rio
by jennaravenrose
Summary: Someone from Emma's past comes back into her life and finds out that fairy tales are more real than she imagined.When she's plunged headfirst into their world.Now all she has to do is defeat an evil queen and help her family to go home. If only an infuriating pirate would get out of her way to do it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rio

Author: jennaravenrose

Fandom: once upon a time

Rating: mature just in case

She frowned at the paper in her hands. Take a vacation he urged. You've been through a lot, he said.

Too bad she didn't really want to take a vacation. No what she wanted was to finish those design specs.

She frowned at the ticket. No she wasn't up for surf and sand.

Fair skin burned damn it and well sand got in places she'd rather not think about.

Plus she detested flying as a rule. Couldn't stand airports in the slightest. Too damn crowded.

He would say she's making excuses. Well of course she was, she didn't want to go damn it.

"Miss?" said the woman at the counter.

"Can I get a refund on this?" she said

She shoved the ticket across the counter at the woman. The woman took a look at it and frowned.

Probably never had anyone request a refund on first class to Hawaii before.

"Um yes would you like me to rebook?" said the woman

"No just refund the amount of the ticket" she said

She was tapping her foot impatiently, while the woman behind the counter tried to get out of refunding her money.

After about twenty minutes of typing she was about ready to ask to talk to the woman's boss.

"Okay the money should post to your account within twenty four hours, can I help you with anything else?" said the woman.

She shook her head no and walked away from the counter. She breathed a sigh of relief when she was outside again.

If he was going to insist that she go on this ridiculous vacation she would at least like to choose the destination.

She headed for her car which was in the parking structure. She had just gotten to her car door when her phone rang.

Sighing she fished it out of her pocket.

"You were supposed to waiting to board a plane to Hawaii" said her boss

She repressed the urge to groan.

"I hate Hawaii!" she said while she unlocked her door.

"Too bad, you need the sun. Now march back in there young lady and buy a ticket thats an order" said her boss

"Not military can't order me and relax I was planning on going somewhere just not there" she said

He sighed in obvious exasperation

"You are not I repeat not locking yourself in your house and working all week. Don't think I won't check" he said

She swore to herself

"Damn it Nick" she said

"Vacation Rio and that's an order. Don't let me see you with your fingers on a keyboard once, not even to update your status" he said

"Fine, but you know this is going to put me behind schedule" she said

"So will you collapsing of exhaustion"he said

"Fine I'll buy a train ticket but I'm not flying" she said

"Rio you have a pilot's license for crying out loud just get on the damn plane!" he all but shouted

"Nope if I'm doing this I'm doing it my way, see you in a week boss" she said

Then quickly hung up, as an afterthought she turned her phone off.

She wasn't happy about this but at least she could take her preferred travel method.

An hour later she pulled into the train station.

Walked inside and bought her ticket.

With no waiting in line and someone who actually wanted to wait on her thank you very much.

She stowed her ticket and went home to pack. The train left tomorrow morning so she had a few hours of free time.

She ended up repacking twice.

She was reaching into her dresser drawer to switch out another set of undergarments she was unhappy with.

When her fingers brushed it's edge.

Sighing she pulled the battered photograph out of the drawer. She frowned at the picture in her hands.

They looked so happy once, before life and that place tore them apart.

Her fingers traced the face of the other girl in the picture.

"Emma ,I miss you" she said softly

She dropped the undergarments in her hand but held onto the photograph.

It had been awhile since she'd seen Emma, maybe she'd stop by and visit on her layover.

She had several hours to kill anyways. Nodding to herself she set the photo in the suitcase and closed the lid.

She ordered take out while she printed out Emma's address and number.

She hung up and scribbled the remainder of the notes for the new design before locking it in her safe.

Knowing if she didn't stop for the night Nick would come by and bug her.

She hated it when he got all overprotective of her.

It wasn't like she didn't know how to defend herself. Nick knew this so why the big brother act?

The bell rang and she checked the monitor before opening the door.

One thing she wasn't lax about now was security. She recognized the delivery guy so she opened the door.

Took the food and handed him the money plus a sizable tip.

She was always generous to the delivery guys and her food was usually piping hot because of it.

The smell of enchiladas was getting to her as she walked into her kitchen. The chips never made it to the kitchen.

She was grabbing silverware and making notes for her trip. Things like get more cash

She should have enough time to hit the bank before she left.

She clicked on the television and watched a few episodes of glee while she tapped away on her i phone.

She was just finishing up her list and getting up to get another soda.

When her phone rang. She frowned debated not answering it.

Then decided she'd rather he not blow up her phone all night.

"Yeah Nick what now?" said Rio

"Canada seriously Rio you don't even like snow" said nick

"Nick it's spring I doubt there's much snow and yeah I do like snow a whole lot better than sand" said Rio

"Oh really since when? And why Montreal?" said Nick

"In a word underground mall" said Rio

"That's two words, and since when do you watch the weather channel?" he said

"I don't need the weather channel to tell me the seasons Nick" said Rio

"Fine have it your way but take two weeks, since your going to insist on taking a damn train.

You better not be planning to drive" he said

"Nick I am not that stupid give me some credit I know from Las Vegas to Montreal is too far to drive" she said

"I know just be careful Rio wouldn't want to hear my favorite employee has gotten mauled by a moose" said Nick

She opened her mouth to tell him moose don't maul people.

That was bears but he hung up before she could say anything.

She spent the rest of the evening swearing at city-bound bosses and crying to sad glee episodes.

While she tried to finish her enchiladas without drenching them in tears.

She ended up sleeping on her couch.

Thankfully she had set her alarm last night unfortunately to turn the damn thing off she would have to walk across the apartment and down her hall.

Groaning she rolled to her feet padded down her hall.

Turned it off and headed for her shower. She could always grab a latte on the way to the bank.

The first half was by bus so she could always hit one of those cafes downtown.

Eight hours on a bus to salt lake wasn't so bad she could always play angry birds on her pad until they got there.

Besides the funnest part was the journey.

Twenty minutes later she was heading for the door. Rolling suitcase following the click of her heels.

Two hours later she was settling back in one of the bus seats and ignoring the strange glances shooting her way.

She assumed it was because most people who could afford Louis Vuitton choose to fly not take the bus.

She was just finishing up her game of angry birds round twelve take twelve when they pulled into the station.

People were already starting to pack up their stuff so she did the same.

So when they were finally pulled into the station she just grabbed her bag and followed the group off the bus.

She trotted through the station out the side door and headed for the Amtrak station next door at practically a run.

Which she had to admit wasn't exactly easy in six inch heels.

Unfortunately her train was running a bit late and she was worried she wouldn't be able to spend as much time with Emma that she wanted to.

Frowning she perused her itinerary. She supposed she could always take a later train from Boston.

Not like she was really in a hurry and he did say take another week. Her train was pulling up the announcer said.

Grinning she grabbed her bag and headed for the boarding area.

The conductor took her ticket and she walked onto the train.

The cabin she booked was small but private and at least she had her own bathroom and bed.

She stowed her bag then sat back and relaxed. She must have cat snoozed because by the time she woke it was dark outside.

She locked up her cabin and headed for the dining car. It was pretty boring on the train but it gave her time to think. Unfortunately it also gave her time to remember.

Childhood memories that she would rather have forgotten. Emma had been the only bright spot in that dark place.

Her defender and then later her friend. Rio had entered Sweet Angels home for girls when she was eight.

Emma was already there. According to the others it was her second home placement.

Emma had been handed back into the system when she was three and had been at this home for six years.

Rio was protective placement, meaning child services yanked her out of a bad situation.

The adults tried to keep what happened hushed up but Rio had always been a bit too observant plus she could remember everything.

She just wouldn't tell the doctors. The last thing she wanted was to be on medication.

Her mom had been on medication and she tried to kill Rio. Part of her still blamed the meds.

She knew it was irrational to blame the substance when her mother was the one who had stopped taking the pills.

Rio sighed and closed her eyes. Glad she had a private cabin because she could feel the tears pricking her eyes.

Thinking about her past always made her emotional.

It was hard to disconnect those feelings of rejection and abandonment that went along with it.

Rio often wondered if her mother ever regretted it when she was sitting in her cell at Rykers.

Part of her hoped the woman was dead and the other half just wished she would have walked away just like Rio's dad.

The video screen made the sound it usually made when her character had just died.

Frowning Rio clicked it off and reclined the chair. She pushed the thoughts of her mother away and focused on Emma.

Would she even remember her foster sister Rio or would she reject her like the rest.

She hoped not but it had been ten years. Emma did a stint for robbery in Phoenix that much Rio knew.

It was pathetically easy to get information on her sister. Quite another to act on it.

She could still remember the day Rio had supposedly been adopted.

Emma had clung to her like her life depended on it and Rio didn't want to go either.

In the end the adults won out as they always did against a child. Rio was dragged away kicking and screaming for her sister.

As they loaded her into a big black car and drove away Rio watched Emma disappear out the back window.

She had whispered that she would find her and she would.

Some of that time was blurry but one thing Rio did remember were the things Emma told her when she first got to the house. Things that saved her life when the program got a hold of her.

A shiver traveled up her spine and a vague sense of unease settled in her stomach whenever she thought about that place.

She was supposed to be going to live with her new family instead they drove her onto a military base.

Shot drugs into her system and experimented on her.

It was only five years but she had to do something terrible to get free of them.

It was worth it though because now she had the control and all the aces in the hole.

She should be getting closer to Chicago by now. She pulled up her schedule.

She would have to see about a different connection if she wanted to hit Boston first.

They had just announced Milwaukee and it was less than an hour until she would have to change trains again.

She started to repack her bag because she had spread her stuff all over the cabin, trying to find her charger for her pad.

By the time they were pulling into the station.

She had everything packed again and was already heading for the door by the time the train stopped.

She waited patiently for the doors to be opened and climbed off the train.

She entered the station and looked around for the connecting information for the next train.

She groaned out loud when she saw the delay had caused her to miss her next train.

Frowning she walked up to the counter.

"Can I help you miss?" said the woman behind the counter

"Actually yes I just missed my train because the last one was a bit late is there another one heading to Boston?" she said

The woman typed into her keyboard and frowned

"Unfortunately not today no but I can put you on the one for New York. You can transfer to the one going to Boston from there" said the woman

"Very well lets do that" said Rio

The woman started typing again

"Oh ah it's a bit of a price increase, is that acceptable?" said the woman

Rio sighed and dug into her purse and dug out her platinum card

"Not a problem at all"said Rio

Especially not with my boss footing the bill she mused. The woman swiped her card and handed it back.

"It leaves in two hours so don't go far they will announce it" said the woman

Rio nodded and headed for the cafe they had in the station.

She could use some coffee and maybe she would hit that gift shop next door.

She enjoyed her coffee and bought a couple of coffee cups from next door.

She hoped Emma drank coffee. The train announced as she was leaving the second gift shop she found.

Book in one hand suitcase handle in the other she made her way to the gate.

She had to shuffle her purchases a bit to get her ticket out.

She finally did after nearly dropping the whole pile of bags and her book.

Handed the man her ticket and climbed on board. She just got a seat for this leg of the trip.

A few hours later she was in New York transferring to the train to Boston.

She was halfway through her new book.

A bodice ripper she spotted in the bookstore with a handsome dark haired pirate on the front cover.

She didn't know why she got it just that the guy made her all hot and bothered.

She usually didn't read this kind of book but here she was sitting on a train with her eyes riveted to a page in a book.

That was so cheesy you could throw it on dough and call it pizza.

While she tried to follow the plot she thought about what she was going to tell Emma.

Should she lie and tell her she had a great life. A wonderful family or the truth.

Which would make Emma feel worse? She turned the page and rested the edge of the book on her bottom lip.

Yet another guy on the train was making a pass at her.

She sighed what was it about reading a romance novel that made all the losers think they had a chance.

She looked up and regarded the offending party with her best leave me alone or die look.

He got the hint when she simply refused to talk to him.

Truth she decided, Emma would hate it if she lied to her.

She had never lied to Emma before she wasn't about to start now.

After all if you couldn't trust pseudo family who could you trust.

Boston was announced just as she turned the last page.

She was frowning again because the story just left the reader hanging.

You never got to really know the characters until midway through and then just when that happened it left you hanging.

"Stupid bodice ripper" she muttered and shoved it into her bag.

She left the station and hailed a cab. Gave the driver Emma's address and sat back.

Her stomach was filled with nervous butterflies.

Ten years felt like forever what if she wasn't happy to see her?

The cab pulled up and Rio paid the driver. She stood on the curb looking at the apartment building in apprehension.

"Come on Rio, get it over with. The worst she can do is say get lost"she said.

She walked in the door of the building and talked to the doorman.

"So she just up and moved to Maine?" said Rio

"Well no I think it had something to do with that kid" said the doorman.

"What kid?" said Rio

"I think it was her son or something, but I know she drove him back to Maine and then she stayed,

filled a forwarding order for her mail just last week" said the doorman

"Any idea where in Maine?"said Rio

"Well I can't give you her address but I can tell you it's a town called Storybrooke" said the doorman

"Thanks" said Rio

With a bewildered look she left the apartment building and hailed a cab to take her back to the train station.

While there she sat down at an internet cafe and looked up Storybrooke.

Apparently it was a very tiny town with no connecting bus service.

The closest the train could get her was Bangor she would just have to rent a car from there or take a cab.

That was if they let her rent a car. She booked her tickets and checked into the nearest four star hotel.

She had twelve hours that was more than enough time for some well deserved pampering.

She was definitely overdue for a manipedi.

She ate dinner via room service in a huge fluffy robe and continued to research Storybrooke.

There was surprising little information which made Rio a bit nervous.

Either the town was one of those small if you pass it don't blink towns or it was stuck in its own little dimensional pocket. Sighing she shut down the pad and climbed into the bed.

She tried closing her eyes and going to sleep but for some reason she missed the swaying of the train.

Pity she couldn't bring up one of those cabana hammocks from the pool area. She was restless and she gave up on it twice.

By the next morning she was exhausted and ready to go. She took a quick shower.

Put on another of her business suits another set of expensive heels and headed for the front desk.

She paid her bill and caught another cab back to the station.

She waited in the station for the train and checked the bookstore for more books by that author.

She didn't find any unfortunately and boarded the train feeling disappointed that she still didn't know what happened.

She worked off her aggression on a furious session of fruit ninja and angry birds.

She pulled into the Bangor station after a light cat snooze on the train .

She had reserved a car on-line while on the train. From one of the few places willing to rent to someone under twenty five.

She hailed a cab and gave the man directions to the rental place.

Two hours and a sizable deposit later. She was driving a semi new prius that smelt faintly of vomit from the backseat.

A fact that made her very aware that her suitcase was sitting in the same backseat.

Mostly because it wouldn't fit in the trunk. Her phone rang and she pulled over to answer it

"Yeah?" she said

"Boston?" said Nick

"Thought you weren't going to bug me?" said Rio

"No of course not, just checking up on you" said Nick

"Yep read bugging me" said Rio

"All right all right I get the hint I just wanted to let you know the guys flagged someone trying to do a search on you, just be careful" he said

"Will do, thanks for the heads up" said Rio

She hung up and pulled back onto the road. A few hours later she was passing a sign that said welcome to Storybrooke.

She passed over a bridge and for some reason the hair on her neck stood on end.


	2. Chapter 2

Rio 2

The town was small. One of those places that looks like it rolls up the sidewalks at eight.

There was apparently one hotel in town. Named Granny's just like the diner.

No big box stores or fast food joints to speak of. She almost turned around and bolted out of pure vente withdrawal.

She pulled up in front of the hotel which was little more than a bed and breakfast.

She climbed out of the car and walked up to the door.

The bell above the door jingled and Rio briefly looked up to find a real metal bell. Oh yeah sticks-ville.

The small office looked deserted. The wallpaper was old the lamp on the desk was most definitely an antique.

Looked just like a Tiffany original.

"Hello?" said Rio

"Oh be right with you dear" said a woman

The curtain at the back parted and out stepped an elderly woman.

"Oh hello you must be new in town" said the woman

It was an odd statement to make. Isn't that the point of an inn?

"Ah yeah, do you have any rooms?" said Rio

"Of course just sign right here" said the old woman

Shocked Rio did just that. The woman didn't even ask for an id or credit card which was just plain odd.

"That'll be $63 a night" said the old woman

Rio opened her wallet. She pulled out five hundreds and set it on the counter

"Oh dear I don't know if I have the change for that much" said the woman

"It's all right I was planning to stay a few days" said Rio

She finished signing her name and the old woman handed her the keys.

"It's just up those stair last door on the right" said the woman

Rio started for the stairs and paused

"Oh I forgot to ask what time does the diner open" said Rio

"Six am Miss.. Frost?" said the woman

"Oh please call me Rio" said Rio

"Widow Johnson but everyone just calls me Granny" said the woman

Rio smiled and started up the stairs dragging her case behind her.

The room looked like it belonged in a grandma's house . It did have a bathroom though which was a welcome relief.

Rio used it then kicked off her heels. Set her bag on the bed and pulled out a silk nighty.

Shrugged out of her suit. She would have to find a dry cleaners later. Preferably before she ran out of clothes.

She really didn't want to do any shopping while she was here.

Maybe she could talk Emma into a little R and R in Montreal her treat of course.

Rio slid under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

For the first night not needing the rocking motion to put her out.

The next morning the beeping of her cell phone let her know it was almost seven in the morning.

She sat up groggily taking in her surroundings.

Stumbled into the bathroom and took a shower. She felt so much better after washing away the road dirt.

Now for coffee and breakfast.

She sorted through her things.

She pulled out a black pencil skirt and a red silk blouse for underneath the matching jacket.

Another pair of heels. Some thigh high nylons, a matching red bra and panties set that came with a garter belt.

She finished it with a locket she got in Italy a few years back that looked like a glass bean.

She ran a brush through her hair and did her makeup. Then shoving her key into her purse headed for the diner.

In a town this size someone was sure to know Emma.

She descended the stairs and once again the office was deserted.

She shook her head and walked out the door. The street was busy today.

Rio pulled her sunglasses off the top of her head and walked the short block to the diner.

Which was also busy. Eyes turned and followed her down the street.

Geez guess they don't get many new people around here.

You would think with the harbor you would at least get the occasional fisherman.

Odd the lack of tourism was. It wasn't because the people were unfriendly unless granny was the only nice one in town.

A dark haired girl with some of the shortest shorts Rio had ever seen outside of Vegas,

grabbed a menu and motioned for Rio to follow.

"Okay here you go, can I get you anything?" said the girl

Her tag read Ruby and her lips really matched that name.

"Coffee?" said Rio

The girl smiled

"Coming right up" said Ruby

Rio lifted the menu and started reading. Trying desperately to decide what she wanted to eat.

Obviously gluten free was out in this town and she doubted they've ever heard of soy.

Frowning she tried to decide what would play the least amount of havoc with her diet.

One thing was for certain she was going to have to start doing yoga again.

She was doing her best to ignore the stares of everyone in the room.

She felt absurdly like she was under a microscope.

She could hear the whispered voices. She picked up things like granny's and small blue car from the conversations

"What can I get you dear?" said Ruby

"Ah can I get two eggs sunny side up, an English muffin, a bowl of fruit and some hash-browns" said Rio

Ruby scribbled it down

"And some more coffee when you get the chance" said Rio

The woman smiled

"Of course" said Ruby

She took the menu and went back up to the front. Stuck her ticket up for the chef

.Then proceeded to seat a man who seemed to be the only one wearing a suit besides her.

"I'll be right with you Mr Gold" said Ruby

She heard Ruby set a cup down in front of Mr Gold and then Ruby scurried away.

He was staring at the back of her head she could feel it.

She watched Ruby pass her and heard him give his order.

Rio was silently picking him apart by just his voice alone.

"A bit busy this morning" said Gold

Rio picked up what he was implying without his ever having to say it.

"Yes, new faces in town and all that" said Ruby

"Yes I can see that, just give me the usual Ruby. Lighter on the butter this time I'm watching my waistline, please" he said

Rio heard Ruby's pen jot down his order and mentally tried to decipher it based on her pen strokes.

Ruby walked past her and she watched the woman take a few more orders.

People seemed to be hurrying to finish now.

Could it be they were done staring at the newest oddity or was it Mr Gold they were fleeing.

She figured it was probably a bit of both. Ruby set her food down in front of her.

"Thank you" said Rio

Ruby poured her more coffee. Rio dumped cream and sugar into the cup.

As she watched Ruby walk away. She decided she would discreetly ask the woman if she knew Emma.

"Those are positively mesmerizing earrings your wearing are they real?" he asked

She nodded yes and picked up her fork. Was that seriously his attempt at flirting?

Gonna have to work harder than that Mr Gold.

He was still staring at the back of her head and she could swear she could feel his frown.

She pulled out her I pad and clicked on the news app as an excuse to not talk to him.

She wasn't really very friendly until she's had at least a cup and half of coffee.

Even Nick knew better than to even nod in her direction until he saw at least two cups in her wastebasket.

She watched Ruby bring Mr Gold his plate and smirked when she saw that she had been at least partially right in her guesses.

She calmly ate and ignored the other patrons.

She was sure rumors would spread fast enough no need to fuel them.

She flipped the page on her electronic newspaper. Skimming the article instead of really reading it.

She watched as the diner slowly emptied. Mr Gold's fork clattered onto his plate for the last time.

Ruby set the check down in front of her and moved to do the same for Mr Gold.

Rio calmly turned the check over and glanced at the amount.

Not that it would really matter she had more than enough to cover it.

She could always use a credit card or pull money out of ATM.

Mr gold moved behind her and she watched him walk past her.

He gave her a strange look and walked to the register. Granny walked out of the back and handed him a roll of bills.

"It's short" he said

"We'll have it at the end of the day" said granny

He snorted

"Rents due first thing in the morning " said Gold

The old woman looked spitting mad and so did Ruby.

"Please if you just give us more time" said Ruby

She turned pouty lips on Mr Gold. He shrugged it off as if he'd seen it before.

He probably had too maybe even tasted it once or twice. If I pay thee not in gold indeed.

"It's only forty dollars"hissed Granny

Giving ruby a glare that plainly meant stop that.

Sighing Rio realized the only way she was going to get any answers out of Ruby and Granny.

Was for her to get rid of Gold. She shut down her pad and shoved it back in her bag.

Downed the last of her coffee and scooted out of her seat.

She took a deep breath and headed into the fray as it were.

"Oh were you ready?" said Ruby

Granny nodded towards ruby to ring her up. The girl looked frazzled as she tapped the keys on the register.

"That'll be twelve fifty" said Ruby

Rio smirked and plucked a hundred from her wallet.

Sometimes information was more important than money she reasoned ,setting the bill on top of the slip.

Ruby blinked in shock

"Ah I can't break that" said Ruby

"Don't worry about it just keep the rest" said Rio

Ruby stared at her in shock

"I ah.." said Ruby

Apparently getting an eighty plus tip was shock inducing for her.

Rio noted the argument between Mr Gold and Granny had stopped.

In fact there was stunned silence from the entire restaurant.

It even sounded like the cook had stopped working in the back . Ruby turned to Granny as if to say help.

"Oh no I can't let you you've already paid for more nights than you signed for last night" said Granny

Rio shrugged

"You never know when plans will change" said Rio

" Granny's right we couldn't" said Ruby

Mr Gold cleared his throat.

"Why not it's only money, just count it as a tip" said Rio

"Oh no, I haven't done anything to earn a tip that exorbitant" said Ruby

Rio grinned got her hook line and sinker.

"Very well how about a tip for a tip?" said Rio

"What kind of tip?" said granny

She sounded wary and Rio guessed it had something to do with Mr Gold.

" Nothing horrid I'm just looking for someone actually" said Rio

"Who?" said Ruby

"Emma Swan?" said Rio

Granny gave her a suspicious look.

"Why?" said Granny

Briefly Rio thought about lying but then decided what would be the point.

The whole town would probably know by this evening anyways.

"She's my foster sister" said Rio

Both women looked shocked for a moment.

"She's the town sheriff in fact you just missed her this morning" said a new voice

She turned to see a dark haired man standing there staring at her.

"Thank you" she said

Nodding at both women and the mysterious stranger.

Then she made for the door before either of them could recover.

She figured they would try to give it back again at lunch and willed herself to stand firm.

She made a beeline for the sheriff's department pausing on the front steps.

A police department wasn't really the best environment for her.

"Ah miss?" said Mr Gold

She smirked, he must have gotten some of that tip and come after her.

"Yes can I help you Mr Gold" said Rio

She turned and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him.

He froze as if choosing his words carefully.

She could guess at the slue of questions running through his head right now.

"May I ask you something? Miss?" said Mr Gold

She firmly resisted the urge to smirk. So this was about her name was it.

"That would depend on the nature of the question Mr Gold" she responded.

"Emma is your sister you say" said Mr Gold

She nodded yes.

"Would you say you two are close..Miss?" said Mr Gold

She smirked at him. Still fishing for her name it seems.

Maybe she was wrong this town does have fishermen. She simply nodded yes again.

He frowned and she could tell he was getting a bit frustrated. For some reason she was enjoying it.

"Then if I may be so bold. May I ask where you have been these last few years dearie, if you two are so close.. Miss?" said Gold

"Good day Mr gold" she said starting up the stairs.

"Wait Miss you did not answer me" said Mr Gold

"Nor did I promise to Mr Gold" she said .

Then opened the door and disappeared inside.

Mr Gold was stunned speechless something that had never happened to his memory.

Even Belle had not been able to stun him so, with her declarations of love.

Emma was sitting at the desk when she heard the door open and the clitter clack of heeled feet on the floor.

She naturally assumed it was Regina because few other women wore heels all the time as she did.

"Ack Regina what do you want now?" said Emma

"Well that's not a very pleasant greeting, I almost pity this Regina person" said Rio

She turned the corner and leaned on the door-frame.

"Rio?" said Emma

Rising to her feet after almost falling out of her chair in shock.

"Hey sis" said Rio

"Oh my lord it is you" said Emma

She moved forward and hugged Rio

"Oh I missed you" said Rio

"I missed you too" said Emma

They broke apart

"What are you doing here?" said Emma

"I know this is going to sound stupid but I missed my sister"said Rio

"No it doesn't but I'm not really your sister, you have a family you were adopted.." said Emma

Rio was shaking her head no so she stopped

"You were the only family that mattered Emma" said Rio

"But.. they you. What about they took you away" said Emma

"Yes they did but it was to no house or family" said Rio

She could feel the tears she refused to shed welling up in her eyes.

"What then? I don't.." said Emma

"A lab and suffice to say it was awful and I really don't want to relive it." said Rio

She could already see the pity welling in her eyes. She had debated long and hard on the train.

On what to tell Emma about her life.

She wiped her eyes and before she finished the move ,Emma had her arms around her.

"Oh Rio I'm so sorry" said Emma

Even though she hadn't seen Emma in so long. She knew why Emma was apologizing.

Her nature hadn't changed in all those years and Rio practically sighed in relief.

She was so glad Emma hadn't changed.

"Don't be .. whatever doesn't kill you makes you strong right" said Rio

She pulled back and cupped her hand under Emma's chin. Emma looked like she wanted to cry.

"Hey it's okay, I'm right here there is literally nothing you could have done. It's all right Emma, please don't cry" said Rio

Emma hugged her again so tight Rio thought she would break.

Rio made no move to get out of her embrace.

Even though Emma was shoving her phone painfully under one of her ribs.

Emma needed this so Rio wouldn't move until she got what she needed.

Emma slowly broke away and wiped her eyes.

"So town sheriff" said Rio

She smirked at Emma's answering grin

"Yeah pretty wild huh!" said Emma

"Not that it gets anything close to wild around here" said Emma

Rio nodded in agreement. Town did seem a bit dull to her.

Emma turned to walk back to her desk and Rio adjusted her phone and rubbed her rib at the same time.

She looked back up to see Emma staring at her.

"Damn you grew up twig" said Emma

"So did you power puff" said Rio

Emma started laughing

"Oh god it's great to have you back, I can't wait to tell henry" said Emma

Rio froze

"Henry?" said Rio

"My son" said Emma

Rio's mouth dropped open

"No way, you're a mom?" said Rio

"Yeah well sort of Regina sort of adopted him but he came and found me.

Then it gets sorta complicated from there" said Emma

"Sounds interesting so when do I get to meet my nephew?" said Rio

At just that moment the door was flung open and running feet pounded down the hall.

"Mom, mom you have to help their going to kill her" yelled a kid

"Going to kill who?" said Rio

"My mom!"said the kid

"Henry calm down" said Emma

The kid was breathing hard like he had just run across town.

Rio had moved towards the window in order to give Emma a chance to talk to the kid.

That was about the time the torch wielding mob came into view.

"You have got to be kidding me" said Rio

"Rio!" said Emma

"They are going to kill her you've got to do something"insisted the kid

"Who's going to kill her?" said Emma

"I would have to say most of the town" said Rio

Both kid and Emma looked up at Rio.

She pointed out the window and Emma slowly drifted over to see what she was pointing at.

"Oh shit, Henry stay with your aunt Rio" said Emma

She was running for the door. Only stopping long enough to grab a pair of handcuffs off the desk and check her gun.

"Aunt Rio?" said the kid

"Uh hi" said Rio

The kid was staring at her. It was all kinds of awkward. The kid looked confused.

Rio watched Emma race towards a rather large house in front of the mob.

She was hopelessly outnumbered and that would just not do.

"Come on kid" said Rio

"But she said to stay with you" said the kid

"Yep and I'm going this way, do hurry" said Rio

She walked towards the door. Already digging into her bag for her guns.

"What are you looking for?" said the kid

"Weapons" she answered

"Weapons? Your armed? Are you a cop?" said the kid

"Yes, yes and no, your a bit of a nosy kid aren't you?" said Rio

"My names Henry and how exactly are you my aunt again?"said Henry

Rio chuckled yeah this was definitely Emma's kid.

The kid was staring at her with a confused look.

"We were in the same home" said Rio

Her hand closed over her taser. She thought about it for a moment.

They were walking into danger literally. Which meant the kid was vulnerable. Decision made she pulled it out.

"Henry I want you to listen to me carefully. I'm going to give you this.

Make sure if you have to use it that these prongs are pointed away from you, that's very important" said Rio

She handed the small silver box to the boy. He gave her a confused look

"What is it?" said Henry

"A taser" said Rio

The kid looked momentarily shocked and stared at the weapon in his hand.

"But I'm ten" said Henry

They stopped by a tree planter near the diner.

"So was I, stay here and if anyone approaches you that isn't for sure on your side.

Point that at them and squeeze" said Rio

The kid looked doubtful but nodded.

With a quick glance, to make sure the kid was far enough away from the action to not get hurt.

She pulled two guns out of her bag and walked forward.

"You can't shoot us all Swan" said a blond

"I can shoot you doc" said Emma

Rio smirked

"The doc's right you don't have enough bullets to stop us all, just step aside Swan" said another

A woman was cowering behind Emma. Obvious who Henry sought to protect and definitely not a fighter.

Rio took aim at the two men nearest her. One had a pitch fork and the other a torch.

One of the guys was carrying a noose she noted

"What she lacks in bullets I can assure you I can more than make up for" said Rio

"Rio! Where's Henry?" said Emma

Rio nodded towards the kid crouching next to a planter box. Emma frowned at her.

The crowd paused looking uncertain. They were still dangerous but somewhat less so now.

"If we rush them we can take them" said the one with the torch

"Go ahead I'm sure the guy behind you will appreciate a face full of red mist" said Rio

The man hesitated because Rio didn't look like she would have any problem with shooting him.

"Regardless of what Regina has done she deserves a fair trial" said Emma

Rio looked at the crowd. Didn't seem likely she would get a fair anything from this group.

"Why should we listen to you you're from this world not ours" said another

The leader she noted was getting uncomfortably close to Emma.

Rio could see they were rapidly losing ground and was already picking targets.

The guy with the torch moved back just as a guy and woman pushed their way through the crowd.

"Stop you can't do this" said the woman

She passed right in front of Rio's line of fire and Rio was forced to pick a new target.

"You can't do this it's not the way " said the man

The blond got up in his face and said something about him not being his prince.

Rio was beginning to wonder if there was something in the water or something.

Because some of the group kept referring to Regina as the evil queen.

Rio glanced at Emma, she looked frazzled and scared.

"I believe the only requirement to arrest someone is someone pressing charges, right Emma" said Rio

Emma glanced at her and got her meaning instantly.

Good they hadn't lost that instant communication they once had.

"Right Regina your under arrest" said Emma

Some of the crowd moved back slightly appeased but Blondie wasn't so easily pacified.

"On what charge?" said Regina

Emma gave her an incredulous look.

"Think of it as protective custody" said Emma

She put handcuffs on Regina and started to lead her towards the station.

Blondie stepped between them and Rio took aim at his head.

"Doctor, please move" said Emma

Rio was already calculating the perfect angle.

To turn his head into so much red mist without hitting the man he called a prince with brain matter.

The crowd was already dispersing most of them were only armed with kitchen utensils and household items.

Rio was privately glad this wasn't a town in Texas.

She clicked the safety so it was more than audible in the silence.

The doctor turned slightly and met her eyes.

Then he wisely stepped out of Emma's way. A gun to the head had that effect on most people.

Emma quickly wasted no time ushering Regina out of the area.

They walked as a group back to the station. Emma escorting a handcuffed Regina.

The guy and woman beside her and Rio took the rear walking backwards with her guns still facing the crowd.

As they passed Henry the kid fell into step with the group. Rio made sure he pointed the taser at the ground and was in the center of the group.

In silence they made their way into the station. The guy kept giving Rio strange looks the whole time.

They marched Regina inside and locked her in a cell.

"Did anyone happen to notice Gold wasn't in the crowd?" said the woman

She gave Rio an unreadable glance when Rio locked the door behind them.

Henry was up on a chair looking out the window.

"Henry away from the window now!" said Rio

The kid gave her a puzzled glance but hopped down when the man moved towards him.

"No I didn't notice Gold but then again I was busy trying to keep Regina from being hung" said Emma

"He wasn't there" said Rio

"I'm sorry have we met?" said the woman

"Ah mom this is Rio she's my sister, er foster sister" said Emma

"Mom?" said Rio

"Sister?' said the man

"Can we do the family reunion thing later?" said Regina

"Henry what is that in your hand ?" said the woman

"A taser Rio gave it to me" said Henry

Rio groaned as Emma glared at her

"You gave a ten year old a taser?" said Regina

"Yes and I told him which end was dangerous, geez give me some credit" said Rio

"Rio, what were you thinking?" said Emma

"Oh just that the kid is a perfect hostage.

If someone wanted to get to either you or Regina, sorry if I wanted to give him a fighting chance" said Rio

The man shook his head in exasperation

"She does have a point" said the man

"Oh David don't start on that again" said the woman

"What he is the grandson of a prince he needs to learn how to fight" said David

The dark haired woman turned on the man. Rio glanced at Emma and then made her way over to her.

"Okay out with it! What's going on because the only way that kid is his grandson.

Is if he either ages better than most gods or he had you when he was five" said Rio


	3. Chapter 3

Rio 3

The conversation between Mary and David stopped. Emma gave them a help me look.

Henry sighed and pulled a huge book out of his bag

"How much do you know about fairy tales aunt Rio?" said Henry

She gave the kid a confused look and picked up the taser he sat on the desk.

She shoved it back in her purse and sat on the desk next to the kid. He set the book down and opened it

"Nothing why?" said Rio

The kid looked shocked

"Nothing really? You've never read Snow White or Sleeping Beauty?" said the kid

"No actually I read Hamlet at your age" said Rio

"Hamlet?" said the kid

"Way too old for you" said Mary

"You'll cover it in high school" said Regina

The kid frowned at her.

"We're all in here" said the kid

"Some one wrote a story about this town?" said Rio

"No it has to do with a curse and fairytale land and.." said Emma

"Oh for gods sake let me tell it" said Regina

Everyone turned to look at her.

"We aren't from this world, I cast a curse there. It transported everyone in the town to here.

A land without magic from what you refer to as fairytale land" said Regina

Everyone was staring at Rio

"Okay so what drugs are you all on because they must be good" said Rio

"Rio it's true, just read the book" said Emma

Frowning Rio took the book from the kid. She was trying desperately to stifle a case of the giggles.

"We should bed down here for the night, they might try for her if we don't" said Mary

"I'll go get some bedding and check to see what Mr Gold is doing" said David

"I'll help you" said Mary

She glanced at Emma as she left.

"I'll go check on Gold, Henry you're staying at Mary Margaret's tonight, Rio can you handle things here?" said Emma

"Yep"said Rio.

Rio had her nose buried in what appeared to be very dark versions of fairy tales.

It was very engaging and the characters were very real. Just the kind of tale she liked.

When she got to the part about the baby named Emma being wrapped in a blanket with her name on it. She paused.

The blanket looked familiar. Too familiar but she kept reading.

She could almost feel the prince's desperation as he fought to save his baby and his loss when he stuffed the child in the wardrobe. The child that found her on the side of the road made more sense in the books version.

Pinocchio was an odd name though. She had half a mind to look up the original version of these stories later.

That was where the book got creepy it was like the author had stalked them both.

She froze on the page that was very clearly her getting out of the social workers car.

A cold spot settled in the pit of her stomach.

She almost put it down when it came to the scene of her being driven away.

Fortunately the story switched back to Emma's life or she would have to seek out this author.

Then seriously hurt him for letting this book fall into the hands of a child.

She watched as Emma was betrayed by the man she thought loved her and arrested.

She wanted to hit something. When she saw the picture of Emma sitting in a jail cell holding a pregnancy test.

She slammed it closed and fumed.

"Damn him!" she hissed.

" What's the matter don't like the story so far?" said Regina

Rio glared at her.

"You know I'm beginning to see why people want to kill you so badly" said Rio

"Don't you dare" said Regina

"Don't dare what? See you for what you are?

Sorry lady but this book's a bit explicit, speaking of which where did Henry get it?" said Rio

Regina snorted

"From Snow er Mary Margaret I think" said Regina

She reopened the book and read ahead. Henry was adopted out to Regina.

Even she was in the book.

Emma became a bail-bonds woman and was living in Boston exactly at the address Rio had visited.

The picture of the building was eerily accurate.

It switched back to Storybrooke and she read all the way up to the mad hatter before rubbing her eyes.

Sighing she set the book aside. It was time for some coffee.

She stood up and wandered into the next room looking for the coffee maker.

She was wondering what the hell was taking everyone so long.

She found a pot but no filters so she started opening cupboards. She didn't hear Mr Gold walk in.

She did however hear Regina yelling.

She raced into the room to find Mr Gold holding Regina's arm in a death grip and pressing something to her skin.

She could smell the scent of flesh burning.

"Let her go!" said Rio

"One moment dearie" he said

"Right now!" said Rio

She pulled the one gun she hadn't stuffed in her purse out of her waistband and aimed it at Gold.

He let go of her arm when he heard the click.

"You don't want to get involved in this dearie. Your new here so let me give you a little advice. Stay out of my business and you'll live a bit longer" he said

Rio laughed at him, he was trying to be scary and he probably was to most people.

Unfortunately Rio was not most people Regina was holding her arm and looked to be in pain.

Mr Gold was staring at her as if daring her to shoot him.

"It's time for you to leave, Mr Gold" she said moving closer to him.

"Yes it is, as always a pleasure Regina" he turned to leave but turned back.

"Oh and welcome to our town Miss Frost" he said

She was sure he didn't actually mean that welcome in a friendly manner.

That smirk he was sporting was anything but friendly and Rio had to resist the urge to shoot him.

He walked through the door and it closed on its own.

"Let me see it" said Rio

"Why you can't do anything for it" Regina hissed.

She grabbed the woman's wrist and glanced at the mark on her hand .

"What is it?" said Rio

"The dark ones vengeance, it's a curse" she said

"Can't you counter it?' said Rio

Regina flopped on the cot in despair.

"No I cannot even open the lock, my magic is useless here" said Regina

"If he wanted to kill you there are easier ways to do it" said Rio

"He doesn't want me dead he wants me to suffer, then die if I'm lucky" said Regina

"Do you deserve it?" said Rio

Regina's answer was a sullen glare.

"I'm going to finish making my coffee, try to not offend anymore evil sorcerers until I get back" said Rio

Rio shoved the filter in the pot and added the coffee. The lights flickered as she turned on the coffee pot.

"Great lets blow a fuse tonight while we're at it" she said

The lights flickered again. The coffee pot shut off and then the lights.

"Great just wonderful" she hissed

"Rio?" said Regina.

Her voice sounded like a scared little girl's.

"Hold on I'm looking for a flashlight" said Rio

For some reason the air felt oppressive like a storm was rolling in. Except the sky had been clear earlier in the evening.

"RIO!" screamed Regina

Just as she found a flashlight. She ran into the room and flicked on the flashlight.

A floating black ghost thing with glowing coals for eyes was either choking Regina or kissing the life out of her literally.

She stared in shock until Regina made a whimpering sound. Rio opened fire and the bullets went right through it.

At that moment David showed back up along with Snow and Emma. He threw a chair at it.

Which didn't even faze it but it was distracting it from Regina.

Bullets didn't faze it but she remembered it drew back some when she shone the flashlight in its direction.

She smirked and ran for the lounge.

"Where are you going?" yelled Emma.

Rio ignored her and threw open cupboards.

Until she found the bottle of hairspray she found earlier, when she was looking for coffee filters.

She grabbed it snagged her purse and dumped it until she found her lighter.

She flicked it until it lit and then aimed the hairspray at the creature and squeezed.

Flames shot from the nozzle and the creature fled.

"What the hell was that?" said Emma

Regina had slumped to the floor and she looked like she had been put through the ringer.

"We need to get more weapons, what is that?" said Snow

"Hairspray, lighter found it in the back earlier" said Rio

"We should get some more ,one of those won't keep it at bay for long" said David

"It won't stop until it takes me" said Regina

"Okay keep sharing what was it and more importantly how do we get rid of it?" said Rio

"A wraith and I'm wearing it's mark courtesy of Rumpelstiltskin" said Regina

"Mr Gold?" said Rio

"Yeah" said Emma

"So how do we get rid of it?" said Snow

"We can't it won't stop until.."said Regina

"Yeah we know until it kills you, what if we send it somewhere else?" said Rio

"I would if my magic still worked" said Regina

"What about something that still has magic, could we trap it?" said Snow

"If we had.." Regina said.

She suddenly climbed to her feet and started for the door.

"Whoa hold on ,wraith plus angry villagers you ain't going out there alone" said Rio

"Why Rio I'm touched I thought you hated me" said Regina

"I do but Henry cares about you. So were going to try and keep you alive for his sake" said Rio

"Do you have your keys on you?" said Emma

Rio gave her a look

"There's a pharmacy next door, we need weapons remember" said Emma

"Right" said David

"They were in my purse" said Regina

Emma nodded towards the desk drawer and tossed David the keys.

He opened the drawer and pulled out Regina's purse. He hesitated until Snow walked over and dug through it.

"Sorry you never know what she keeps in there" said David

Snow glared at him. Rio was repacking her purse.

"Okay lets go" said Emma

As a group they exited the building.

Rio took the lead because she actually had the only weapon that worked against the wraith.

So while Rio stood guard at the door. David unlocked the pharmacy's door and they filed inside.

They went for the hair care products. While David searched for anything else that would work.

He came back with a small flamethrower designed to burn brush off sidewalks.

Rio was penning a note by one of the registers

"What are you doing?" said Snow

"Writing down what we took and leaving some money for it" said Rio

Snow nodded in understanding.

"You know I wanted to talk to you, what you did back there" said Snow

"Requires no thanks" said Rio.

She was uncomfortable being thanked for anything. She wasn't used to it not really. So she tended to avoid it.

"You know your trapped here now right?" said David

Rio paused.

"Oh crap! whatever will I eat trapped in this horrid pharmacy" Rio teased

She grabbed a package of doughnuts.

"Har ,har very funny but we meant in Storybrooke" said Snow

Rio shrugged she didn't really care she could adapt and she was sure Emma would be breaking the curse soon anyways.

The sky was lightening which meant the sun was rising.

"We need to hurry" said Regina

Armed now they moved as a group down the ruined main street.

Past overturned cars blown out store windows and tipped over street lights.

In short the town looked like a war zone. They should send Mr Gold the bill for fixing it.

For some reason they were heading towards city hall. She noticed they had even armed Regina.

Though David and Snow didn't seem happy about it.

In the short time she had been here, everything she knew had been shaken to the core.

Emma kept casting worried glances her way so decided to deal with it. She fell into step next to Emma

"You okay?" said Emma

"Still processing but if its any consolation from what I read of the book. It's seems fairly accurate so far" said Rio

"You believe it then?" said Emma

She looked worried for some reason.

"Not at first but then again I trust you, besides you've never lied to me before" said Rio

Emma didn't know what to say. Regina for some reason had the keys again.

She unlocked the door and they all filed in. Regina went into what looked like a closet in an office.

Shifted a desk and opened a panel in the floor. She reached inside and pulled out a hat.

"Is that Jefferson's hat?" said Emma

"The hatter?" said Rio

Regina ignored them both which meant they were right.

"If we can get this to work we can send it somewhere else" said Regina

"You mean back to the enchanted forest" said Snow

"Wait you said it was destroyed" said David

"Ah guys we don't know how much time we've got so can we discus this later" said Rio

"She has a point" said Emma

Regina walked out of the office carrying the hat.

They were halfway across what looked like a courtroom when the wraith showed up.

It flew shrieking at Regina. She dropped the hat and fired her makeshift flame thrower.

It shrieked again and backed away. Rio grabbed Regina's arm and Emma grabbed the hat.

They dove into the jury box. Snow dove after them and poured something flammable along the rail surrounding the box.

"I'll hold it just get it working!" shouted David

Regina had the hat on the floor and was frantically trying to call up some magic.

Nothing was working and her hands were shaking with the strain

"Regina hurry!" shouted Snow.

"It's not working!" said Regina

The edge of panic in her voice was unmistakable. Rio knelt down next to her.

"Regina" said Rio

The woman was still trying to make it work

"Regina look at me" said Rio

The woman continued to ignore her. So Rio gripped both of her arms.

"Regina look at me, calm down, it's going to be okay" said Rio

"No it's not! You can't promise that, oh god I'm going to die" said Regina

"Regina stop!" said Rio

Shaking the woman a little to snap her out of her rant.

Emma started to open her mouth to say something and Rio glared at her.

"Regina, I want you to look at me. Focus on just the sound of my voice.

There is nothing here but you and me, okay. Now I want you to remember , I want you to remember the first time you used magic can you do that?" said Rio

Regina nodded because her mouth was too dry to answer.

"Now do you remember that feeling?" said Rio

"Yeah" said Regina

Her breath was coming in short gasps. She was still scared but she was starting to focus now.

"Now, I want you to just let that feeling flow. Let it run down your arms like water" said Rio

Emma sat down on Regina's other side and touched Regina's arm.

Purple smoke moved like water down Regina's arm and the hat began to spin.

"I did it" breathed Regina in relief.

The creature shrieked and dove for Regina. It must have thought she meant to escape it through the portal.

"Regina look out !" Emma yelled and pushed her aside

Rio raised her weapon to fire at it and it swerved at the last minute.

Regina dove to the ground and the things trailing edge hit Rio.

She fell backwards, her arms scrambling for purchase and finding none.

She slid backwards into the portal. Emma lunged for her falling figure

"Rio!" she screamed.

The creature was still lunging for Regina. So she rolled towards Emma.

The suction of the portal caught it and started pulling it in.

So it grabbed for the only thing it could grip, Emma's ankle. They both slid into the portal.

"No, I won't loose her again" Snow yelled and followed Emma into the portal.

It closed with a snapping noise right as David tried to jump in.

Rio screamed because lets face who doesn't scream when their falling into the unknown.

She hit water hard and came up sputtering.

Thankfully she didn't break anything but everything ached like it was bruised.

Emma was nowhere to be seen and neither was Snow.

In fact she was next to a huge stone wall. She looked up. Was that a castle? Which would make this the.

"Oh gross the moat" she said

She swam to the edge and pulled herself out of the water.

There was forest surrounding the castle which from the ground looked deserted.

She heard voices approaching so she hid. A man and two women came into view.

The man and one of the women were wearing armor.

The other woman was on the back of the horse wearing what looked like a purple dress.

Rio debated for a few minutes then decided to follow them.

Maybe they could lead her to someplace she could find a change of clothes.

It was obvious by the way those three were dressed that it was strictly medieval times around here.

Which means Dolce Garbana would stick out like a sore thumb.

She followed the trio into the woods and watched as they made camp for the night.

She climbed a tree when the warrior woman walked the camp obviously watching for something.

Rio hoped they hadn't spotted her following them.

She was in no condition to fight and she really didn't want to explain away her appearance.

So she stayed in the tree and did her best to not fall out of it.

She was partially awake when lover boy wandered into the woods.

Out of some bizarre curiosity she followed him.

He entered a clearing and looked at his hand.

The light wasn't good enough for her to see what he was looking at but she could guess.

That's when she heard it the shriek she knew too well . Oh crap it followed her in.

The man turned towards it and drew his sword like he intended to fight it.

She shook her head and started to climb another branch, to lead her away from this suicidal idiot.

"Have at thee!" she heard him yell.

"Phillip?" yelled purple princess.

Rio paused mid climb if she ran all three of them would be wraith food.

She leaned her face on the tree trunk in front of her.

She cursed stupid noble idiots because she was about to do something stupid because of one.

She climbed back down out of the tree.

She had managed to hang on to her weapon and somehow her purse mostly by chance.

Though she did loose a few things out of the outside pockets.

She could hear them making there way towards the man.

Warrior woman was moving more or less quietly but purple was stirring up everything.

The creature shrieked again. Groaning she started towards the guy.

Warrior woman was making good time but odds were they would get there in time to see him die.

She heard him scream in pain and rushed forward. She entered the clearing a few minutes before the others.

The wraith had the guy on the ground and was sucking out his soul.

"Phillip!" screamed the girl in purple.

"Rora run" he tried to get out but quite frankly he was dying. So it came out slurred worse than if he was drunk.

Swearing Rio moved towards the guy, what was his name oh yeah Phillip.

She ignited the lighter after two clicks, damn she was glad she bought the waterproof one.

She squeezed the hairspray and fire shot from the nozzle. The creature shrieked dropped Phillip and fled.

"Phillip!" yelled the girl in purple

"Aurora!" yelled the warrior woman

Rio stepped aside so she could reach lover boy. Warrior woman approached her warily. Rio liked her already.

"Who are you?" said the woman

"Rio, Rio Frost" said Rio

Holding out her hand to the warrior woman for her to shake.

"Mulan and this is princess Aurora, what are you doing out here?" said Mulan

"Oh I'm lost, you?" said Rio

Mulan looked her up and down.

"Where are you from?" said Mulan

"Phillip get up please get up" said Aurora

"Yeah might be a good idea to get lover boy outta here before that thing comes back" said Rio

"Why should we trust you. How do we know you did not set that thing on Phillip?" said Mulan

"Because if I wanted him dead I would just shoot him, not send a monster after him" said Rio

Mulan seemed to be weighing her words

"Help her carry him and hand me your weapon" said Mulan

"Yeah ah nice try, you carry him he's yours not mine and I'll guard our backs" said Rio

"How about I just take it from you and leave you here" said Mulan

"Your welcome to try" said Rio

"Mulan.. stop.. she saved.." said Phillip.

He was stubbornly trying to rise and Aurora was having no luck getting him to his feet.

"Fine new plan she gets the weapon and guards us. We carry him, preferably before he face plants" said Rio

Catching a wobbly Phillip before he kissed a tree. Mulan thought about it for a moment.

"Agreed" said Mulan

Rio handed the hairspray bottle to Aurora and showed her how to use it. Then took Phillip from her arms.

Mulan took his other side and they nervously made there way back to camp.

The man was heavy and the uneven ground wasn't making it any easier to carry him.

Her heels kept digging into the soft ground and threatening to tip her over backwards.

Phillip's limp body kept overbalancing her and threatening to take them both to the ground.

Mulan seemed to struggling too which ironically was a relief.

Aurora was nervously waving the weapon back and forth.

She was seriously reconsidering this whole rescue idea because she was more worried Aurora would accidentally flambe them instead of the wraith.

By the time their small camp came into view. Her arms were actually aching and so was her back and legs.

"Lay him over here" said Mulan

She indicated some blankets spread out by the fire.

Cozy she thought he sleeps outside and they get the tent. Being a gentleman must be overrated.

She helped Mulan ease him onto the blankets and watched as he promptly passed out.

Mulan was staring at her like she was deciding something but Rio didn't care.

She stood up and headed for the fire.

She was cold damn it and right now she didn't really care what her companions wanted to do.

Aurora was paused between the fire and Phillip acting unsure.

"Give it to me and go to him" said Rio

Aurora hesitated for a brief moment then handed back the bottle and rushed to Phillips side to gush over him.

She checked the weight of it and almost groaned. The crunch of boots on gravel gave Mulan away.

The woman would never make it as an assassin she just tread to heavily. Of course she was also wearing armor too.

"He's heavier than he looks" said Rio

"It's the armor" said Mulan

Rio could tell she was struggling to say something but she wasn't sure how to say it

"Your welcome to share our fire for the night" said Mulan

She started to walk away and Rio decided to take a seat on a fallen log.

Mulan watched her for a few moments then walked away and into the tent.

Rio put her foot up on her leg and slipped her shoe off .

The heel was damaged and so was the design. Rio groaned great their goes twenty thou down the tubes.

She shivered and fervently wished she had thought to grab her belstaff off the back of the chair before she set off this morning.

This thin silk blouse wasn't doing anything to keep away the chill.

What was the point of packing for cold weather when you didn't wear the stuff.

Of course she had been counting on heated hotel rooms not a night under the stars.

She looked up and tried to find even one constellation she recognized.

"Not a one" she said

"Not a one what?" said Aurora

"Constellation I recognize" she said softly

Aurora looked up at the stars and frowned. It was a look way too severe for her pretty little face.

Rio watched her for a moment. The girl was young about eighteen maybe nineteen, spoiled and soft.

She honestly had very little muscle tone.

"You must be very lost then" said Aurora

She looked up at the girl. If that wasn't an understatement, she didn't know what was.

"Oh yeah" said Rio

The girl's name seemed familiar but she didn't know why.

"We will help you find your way home" said Aurora

She said it matter of fact like she had just come to a decision or made some sort of royal decree

"I've heard your name somewhere before" said Rio

She chose not to respond to the girls ludicrous statement because in reality she didn't know what she was promising.

The girl frowned again. Rio tapped one manicured nail on her bottom lip.

"Why are your nails that color?" said Aurora

Rio lowered her finger and regarded the nail in question.

It was a deep metallic red that reminded her of roses at the time

"I liked the color when I got the mani" said Rio

"Mani?" said Aurora

"Mani pedi, a manicure" said Rio

The girl gave her a blank look.

"It's where they clean and buff your nails then paint them, its supposed to be relaxing" she said

She held out her hand so the woman could see them. The girl took her hand and actually pushed on the paint.

"These are not your real nails?" said Aurora

"No they are acrylic" said Rio

"Acrylic?" said Aurora.

The girl was only making Rio homesick, something that happens rarely.

"It's a kind of plastic" said Rio

"Plastic?" said Aurora

Rio struggled to find a substance that would make sense to the girl.

"It's a kind of glass" said Rio

Okay maybe that wasn't the most accurate of explanation but she really didn't want to explain the properties of a substance she probably would never see. The girl gave her a strange look.

"Won't they break?" said Aurora

"Yeah they do sometimes but they're pretty tough otherwise" said Rio

She scooted over for the princess to sit down and she did. Aurora's gaze kept straying towards Phillip

"How did you two meet?" said Rio

Aurora blushed bright red

"It shows that badly?" said Aurora

Mulan had exited the tent and was watching them talk.

"Like neon" said Rio

"Neon?" said Aurora

"Bright like a lamp or your face" said Rio

She chuckled at the princesses offended look .

"He woke me" said Aurora

"Remind me to not go around waking up cute guys" said Rio

Aurora blushed deeper.

"No, it's nothing like that. I was under a curse and he freed me. He searched so long and so hard to find me" gushed the girl

Rio was almost sorry she asked.

"The sleeping beauty" said Rio

The girl paused her face reddening to a shade that would make a tomato proud.

Rio didn't see why it was an accurate description the girl was pretty.

"A spell broken by true loves kiss" said Rio

"Exactly he is my one true love" said the girl

Rio gave the girl a look that was akin to pity. They didn't even know each other how could they even consider that love.

Phillip moaned and Aurora rushed to his side. Rio looked up and caught a glimpse of Mulan's face.

The feelings she had for Phillip were plainly written all over her face.

Rio understood where Mulan was coming from at least. There was a lot of kinds of love.

Unrequited was one of the worst but it made it no less a true love than the kind Aurora and Phillip shared.

Rio shook her head and looked away from the young lovers. She couldn't stand to hear them gush at each other.

The tent flap rustled and Mulan was gone from the tent entrance.

Rio tried to make herself comfortable without blankets on the cold hard ground.

It just wasn't working in fact the tree had been more comfortable.

She was just starting to drift off when someone dropped a blanket on her.

She turned to see Mulan striding away. She quickly wrapped herself in the blanket and went to sleep.

The sound of rattling pots woke her up. Aurora looked like she was trying to cook.

Rio privately decided she would stick to the protein bar at the bottom of her purse rather than risk food poisoning here.

"Oh your up sorry if I disturbed you Mulan wanted me to keep stirring this until they got back" said Aurora

"Got back from where?" said Rio

She wondered if the girl was even aware that Mulan had feelings for her prince charming or if that blissful mask wasn't just a mask.

"They went to patrol now that the sun is up it's safe" said Aurora

Cold dread settled in her stomach. Oh lord, no it wasn't.

That wraith had attacked them in broad daylight when they opened that gate.

"Aurora how long have they been gone?' said Rio

"Only a few candle marks why?" said Aurora

She looked up at Rio's face and the blood drained from her face.

"It's not safe is it?" said Aurora

"No" said Rio

She reached for her shoes and tugged them on.

Aurora removed the pot from the fire and grabbed a unlit torch.

She shoved it in the fire and lit it. Rio grabbed her purse the flamethrower was gone they must have taken it.

Which meant they didn't know it was almost out.

"We need to find them, that flamethrower was almost out" said Rio

They tromped through the woods until they found her rocking his body and crying.

Mulan was crying that was not a good sign.

"What happened?" said Aurora.

She knelt down next to Mulan

"Mulan what happened talk to me?" said Aurora

Mulan slowly looked up.

". It.. it came it was daylight, He said, he said it was safe … he.. he. We fought the flames they died and.. and" said Mulan

Rio could more than guess the rest. Aurora and Mulan were both crying now. Rio honestly didn't know what to do.

"This is your fault" said Aurora

"Huh?" said Rio

Aurora surged to her feet

"You brought it didn't you, it was after you?" said Aurora

Oh boy here goes the irrational part of grief. The messed up thing was she was probably right.

Mulan was rising setting Phillip's body down beside her.

"Is what she's saying true?" said Mulan

The look on her face must have betrayed her.

"Aurora get the rope" said Mulan

She could be misinterpreting that but she was taking no chances. She pulled out her gun.

"Freeze princess" said Rio

"You would shoot me?" said Aurora

She gave the girl a level look.

"We trusted you, we shared our fire with you and you brought that thing here" said Aurora

In hind sight she was paying way too much attention to the princess and not enough to Mulan.

So when her head exploded in stars she shouldn't have really been surprised.

When she came to she had a splitting headache She remembered why she didn't take vacations.

They never seemed to end well for her.

She shifted and noticed they had used the rope to truss her up. Thankfully not to hang her.

Though that could be coming later. So she really should start thinking of a way out of here.

She partially sat up and looked around. The girls had gathered firewood and Phillip was laying in its center.

Great she woke up just in time for the funeral. She wisely didn't say anything while they said there goodbyes.

Instead she looked for a sharp rock or something to cut these ropes with.

The fire was burning merrily now and Rio could feel the heat from her spot by the tree.

Her fingers closed on a likely rock and she started sawing away at her bonds.

They waited till his body was consumed before starting to move away.

Mulan grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet.

"Walk" said Mulan

She gave Rio a shove and she stumbled a bit before walking.

They were just about to leave the clearing when they heard a moan.

Everyone turned because it came from the direction of the fire

"Phillip?" said Aurora.

She privately hoped not because they did just burn him after all.

That would be horrifying if he had still been alive and only knocked out.

Before Mulan could stop her Aurora was running towards the fire.

Swearing in what sounded a lot like Chinese, Mulan ran after her.

Aurora was reaching for Phillip through the flames and Mulan tackled her.

Rio chose that moment to run away. She could always work on her bonds after she got away.

The argument was still going on and she turned to check if either of them had noticed her absence.

That is when she stumbled on a root and pitched head first down a hill.

She instinctively tucked her head in because her arms weren't free to stop her fall.

She hit the bottom and a rock stopped her from going further.

Unfortunately it was her ribs that caught her and it knocked the wind out of her again.

The ties snapped. Her vision swam again and darkness took her.

Voices stirred her awake. Voices she didn't recognize

"She's still breathing" said a man

"Easy don't move or you'll fall" said a man's voice

Her eyes blinked open and stared. There was a man hanging from a rope right above her. She started to sit up.

"Stop!" he shouted

She froze because his tone was pure panic. His friends above hushed him for some reason.

"Just hold still your on the edge of a cliff, just please hold still" he said

She did as he asked for some reason. He reached down and slid a rope under her arms and secured it.

"Now hang on we'll pull you up" said the man

The line went taught and she started moving upwards.

Her ribs were on fire and she almost screamed because it hurt so bad.

She looked down and instantly tightened her grip. She had indeed been on the edge of a cliff.

The only thing that stopped her from going over it was a good sized boulder.

Probably the same one that cracked her ribs.

She reached the top and several pairs of arms pulled her away from the edge.

The man climbed up afterwards and went towards her.

Strong arms lifted her and a flask was set to her lips.

"Easy lass you've taken quite a jar" said one of the men

The man who climbed down for her undid the rope.

His hand straying to her ribs for a few seconds until one of the older ones swatted them away.

"Time for that when she's healed, for now we should get her to Daleah" said the older one

There was begrudging approval and touchy feely rescuer slid his arms under her and picked her up.

She immediately protested. She hated feeling helpless and being carried was just simply embarrassing.

"Easy little one you're hurt let me help you" he said

She shifted to get out of his arms or maybe punch him for that offensive comment.

Her ribs however protested. So she let it be and just let him play white knight for a little while.

She could always knock him off his horse later.

"We saw the smoke from the pyre my condolences" he said

She let it go because the truth might get her trussed up and possibly hung this time.

They walked down a ridge onto what looked like a dirt road. There were wagons waiting for them.

Her savior, really no other title for him just yet.

Carried her towards a wagon and around the back of what looked like a gypsy wagon.

The door opened and an old woman peered out.

"Daleah, she's hurt can you help her?" said the boy.

The woman looked her over once and nodded yes

"Lay her there, then scoot" said the woman.

The boy listened and laid her down on the cot. He climbed out of the wagon.

Hesitating at the door until the old woman shut it in his face. She shambled back over to Rio's side.

"Well aren't you just a mess dearie" said the woman

Rio hissed when the woman undid her top. She uncovered a whole mess of scrapes and scratches.

Her right side had a huge bruise from hip to breast that looked just plain nasty.

The woman clucked and poured some water into a bowl.

She pulled some bottles off of her shelves, which were literally covering the woman's walls.

She put some into the water and hummed something as she stirred them in.

Then she dipped a cloth in and slowly began to wash her cuts and scrapes.

It was weird having someone literally give you a sponge bath. Especially when you didn't even know them.

"What strange garments" muttered the woman

The woman shifted her and she felt her unlatch her bra.

"Um?" said Rio

She nervously tried to cover herself

"Relax child I've been a midwife long enough to see everything you have" said the woman.

Oddly Rio believed her or else there was something in that water making her relax.

She didn't protest.

When the woman removed the rest of her clothes and washed her literally everywhere with that liquid, singing the whole time. She must have drifted off to sleep because when she woke the wagon was moving.

She sat up some and looked around. Where was the old woman and more importantly where were her clothes?

"Hello?" she called

No one answered so she climbed out of the bed.

Wrapped the bedding around her and started looking for her clothes.

The curtain in the front shifted and the boy from earlier stared at her in shock.

"Ah hi where are my clothes?" said Rio

The boy just stared until someone pushed him aside and handed him some leather strap.

"They were damaged. I've no time to repair them now, here you may wear these. Sorry I don't have any skirts" said the woman

She handed her some leather looking pants and a peasant style blouse.

Her undergarments were sitting on top so she quickly redressed.

It wasn't something she wouldn't normally wear but she could move in it.


	4. Chapter 4

Rio 4

She found a pair of boots the woman left for her. She was pulling them on when the wagon stopped.

She walked to the front of the wagon and peered through the flap. A group of people were standing in the road talking.

They looked bedraggled and tired. The leader of the wagons nodded and the newcomers joined the procession.

" What's going on?" said Rio

"They're joining us on the way to the haven, there village was destroyed by ogres" said touchy feelly.

She slid onto the bench next to him

"Where's Daleah?" said Rio

"She rides with Epsen, her husband" said the boy.

"And you're driving her wagon?"said Rio

"Yes she is my grandmother, I'm Layton and you are?" he said

"Rio" she answered.

He smiled at her. He was a handsome boy but that was just it.

He was all of about maybe sixteen and if the way his eyes were dilating was any indication.

He was developing a bit of a crush. Not good, in fact decidedly bad for him.

"So why are we going to this haven?" said Rio

She hated using the kid but he was a good source of information.

He gave her a look that plainly said he thought she was dumb.

"Yeah I'm not from around here" she explained

He nodded in understanding remembering the strange clothes she had been wearing.

"The king and queen disappeared.

So the ogres have been running rampant because theres no army to put them in check" said Layton

"Lancelot started the haven to protect the survivors, like us" said Layton

Rio went quiet. While everyone else was languishing under Regina's spell in Storybrooke.

The common people were fighting for their lives.

She looked out over the group and spotted a few bedraggled children in threadbare clothes struggling to keep up.

It looked like they were losing that fight if this group was any indication.

She silently cursed Regina for doing this to these people. If she knew then what she knew now.

She would have let the creature take Regina's soul. A child was crying next to her and she turned.

A woman was trying to balance a crying toddler on one hip while still carrying a pack full of stuff.

"Give him to me" said Rio

The woman hesitated then handed her the child. Rio set the kid on the seat between her and Layton.

"Thank you" said the woman

She readjusted her stuff and hurried to keep up. Layton was grinning widely and she almost groaned out loud.

Great now he thinks I'll make a good mother. Oh this was gonna be problematic.

She could feel Layton staring at her so she looked away. Better to look shy then give the kid anymore ideas.

A pair of blue eyes caught her attention. The owner was bent double but was carrying no load.

She thought it odd for some reason perhaps it was an emotional load he carried.

"Was he yours?" Layton asked

She was frowning because she hadn't heard the rest of his question

"Was who mine?" said Rio

The boy swallowed nervously. Oh great now how do I even begin to explain that without going to far into the truth.

"The man you burned" said the boy

She sighed

"No, I didn't even know him" said Rio

His eyes lit up again and she almost groaned out loud.

"Then you are not spoken for ?" said the kid

Oh great just wonderful kid was pushy.

"No and I do not intend to be" said Rio

He frowned and looked at his hands.

"I understand" said the kid

She wanted to ask him what it was he thought he understood but decided it would probably be best if she left it alone.

"How far is it, to the haven I mean" said Rio

His hands tightened on the reins and she could tell he took it the wrong way.

"Sorry it's just you said there were ogres out here" she said

She was looking towards a group of women and children when she said it.

She watched his hands relax and he reached over to rest his hand on her knee.

Interpreting that statement just the way she wanted him to.

Until she knew more about these people appearing a bit helpless could work to her advantage.

"Don't worry I'll protect you" said Layton

If she wasn't attempting to establish a cover. She would be laughing her ass off over that statement.

If the kid had any idea what she was capable of. He would probably run screaming.

"In any case were only a day or so away" said Layton

She nodded meaning she had a day or so to not only cement the boy's loyalties but to also find him a new love interest.

Maybe a certain sleepy headed princess would do the trick or one of these poor refugee girls.

Oh boy did she have her work cut out for her.

She looked ahead and saw Daleah riding a horse and watching her.

She was another factor she would have to watch out for.

Whatever that woman put in that bowl last night worked like a charm.

Which meant either she really knew her stuff when it came to herbs or she had magic like Mr Gold.

Either way if she pissed the woman off she would end up watching her back or worse fleeing from another wraith.

With her being the marked party this time.

She was really going to have to watch herself from now on.

Especially if she didn't want to be married to a pig farmer and live in a wooden shack.

Oh man her high rise condo in Las Vegas was sounding better by the second.

Oh man what she wouldn't do for a hot tub built for ten right now.

The wagons were starting to slow down and she watched as the group started spreading out.

So they could circle the wagons for the night.

Daleah was riding towards them and she watched as the Layton followed her hand signals into formation.

By the time the dust cleared there was a spiral of wagons with someone building a bonfire in there center.

The boy hopped down and extended his hand to Rio

"I must help secure the animals would you like to help?" he asked

"Um no I'm still feeling a bit sore, plus animals tend to hate me.

So probably not the best idea, thanks for the offer anyways " she said

"Oh, ah okay just stay near the fire and I will find you later okay" he said

She almost breathed a sigh of relief when the boy vanished into the space between the wagons.

She made her way towards the central fire.

Keeping close to the wagons until she could get a good look at everyone here.

She didn't want to take the chance of running into Mulan and Aurora here.

She doubted they were here but still taking chances wasn't really her style.

She came out next to a wagon and noticed the women were all prepping for what looked like a sizable amount of food.

She decided to stay in the shadows. Cooking wasn't really her forte and she didn't want to ruin whatever everyone was working on

"You could at least peel potatoes" said a voice to the right.

He was clutching a skin of something.

Dressed in rags he was sitting by one of the wagon wheels drinking something from that skin.

She could guess it was probably some sort of alcohol.

"Why don't you?" said Rio

He chuckled and held up his hand. It ended in what looked like a stump.

"Bit hard to hold the knife with this" he said

She was embarrassed because she had been staring at his injury.

"Ah sorry" she said

He chuckled

"Don't be lass I'm used to it" he said

He tilted his head so he was peering out from under his hood.

She recognized those blue eyes instantly as the man on the road.

Now that she could see his face finally. She felt it was a crying shame to hide something that beautiful.

"Do you see something you like darling?" he said

In shock she knew she'd been caught staring again but damn he was hot.

"And if I did" she teased back.

He smirked at her and took another swig.

"What are you drinking?" she asked

"Rum, would you care for a sip love" he said

He held the bottle out to her and she noticed the rings on his fingers at once.

"Actually yes I would, if you don't mind" she said

She took the bottle from his hand and took a swig.

Oh that was a delicious burn going down her throat. Damn that was some good stuff.

She handed back the bottle

"Rio? Oh there you are" said Layton

He was approaching them both.

"I looked for you by the fire why weren't you there?" he said

She frowned okay kid was getting a bit pushy for her liking.

She hated possessive guys they were so much bother. The kid looked the man on the ground over and sneered.

"Leave the ladies alone cripple, they aren't for the likes of you. Come along Rio I'm sure they could use an extra hand peeling potatoes" said Layton

He started to walk away then paused when he realized she wasn't following him.

He turned and found Rio standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

She was glaring at the boy in irritation his behavior finally ticking her off.

It was time to put a stop to his delusions right now. Plus she didn't like how he talked to the guy.

"That was rude" she said

Layton looked confused.

"So what, he's a beggar Rio do you honestly think I care what he thinks" said Layton

She took a step forward she wasn't trying for menacing but she was close to getting there.

"Apologize" she demanded

"What? Rio , No, he's a beggar, scum Rio and no I won't apologize.

He doesn't deserve it, now come on. I'm losing patience with this nonsense" he said

"No" she said

She could swear his jaw hit the floor.

"Ri.." he started to say

"I said no Layton. I'm not going anywhere with you or doing anything you ask of me until you learn some manners" she said

He looked at her then at the man sitting on the ground.

"Then enjoy sleeping with the beggars" he said and trounced off like the little child he was.

Well that was just great let your temper get away from you again Rio and end up right back on the ground.

Instead of a nice cozy wagon, which reminds her.

Best to get her stuff out of Daleah's wagon before he burns it or something.

He went towards the fire so she headed towards the wagon.

Fortunately she remembered the design on the outside.

The back door was locked but she could still climb through curtain in the front.

She scrambled up the side and went into the back.

After giving her eyes a moment to adjust. She found her things right where the old woman left them.

They still sported tears and the shoes were fucked but they were hers.

She debated for a few minutes and shrugged out of the top.

Grabbed hers and pulled it on. She had just pulled it down when the floor shifted under her.

She turned to find Layton standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she said

She hadn't shucked the pants yet and she was glad she hadn't.

If his body language was anything to go on he had an assault planned. She readied herself for an attack.

"You would leave me after I saved your life?" he said.

Oh so its was the guilt card.

"I think it's for the best" she said

Before I seriously hurt you or worse she added mentally. He actually had the gall to look hurt.

"I'll return the pants as soon as I get a chance to change out of them" she said

The look he gave her made her realize she had said the wrong thing

"Rio?" he said

She watched him relax his hands. So he wasn't going to hit her but he was planing something.

He reached for her and she stepped back. Placing space between them and establishing an area she could fight in.

"I don't want to hurt you" he said

Her gaze hardened

"I don't want to hurt you either but that doesn't mean I won't" said Rio

He stepped back somewhat stunned by the vehemence in her voice. Guess he was expecting her to be pliant and scared. He guessed wrong.

"Layton?" called Daleah

Rio gave him a look when he didn't answer right away.

"In here grandmother" he said

The wagon rocked again. The old woman pushed aside the curtain.

She looked from her grandson to Rio and frowned.

Rio was sure the woman was perceptive enough to know what was going on.

The only worry Rio had was how she would react.

"Layton please step outside, I need to speak with Rio" said Daleah

The boy looked angry but he did leave. She heard the crunch of gravel as he walked away.

The old woman turned away from the door and looked back at Rio.

"He told me what happened but I'm sure given how he feels for you that it is slightly scued" said Daleah

"Okay so what part do you think is wrong?" said Rio

The woman sat on the small cot at looked up at her.

"I do not think it's necessarily wrong. I am just having a hard time understanding why" said Daleah

She turned towards Rio with a questioning confused look on her face.

"why what?" said Rio

The old woman was confusing her because she wasn't sure what she was referring to.

"Why would you choose a crippled blacksmith over my grandson?" said Daleah

"Choose him for what?" said Rio

The woman snorted.

"My grandson would make a much better husband than a man like that, he can't even ply his trade anymore.

How is he to support you. He's no more than half a man?" said Daleah.

Rio stiffened in offense. Like hell she needed a man to take care of her.

"So let me get this straight you think I'm planning on marrying this guy or your grandson based on what exactly?

A ten minute conversation and a swig of rum. I don't even know the man's name Daleah and I have no intention of marrying anyone" said Rio

"My grandson." said Daleah

"Is how old?" said Rio

"Sixteen, old enough to be thinking about his own family" said Daleah

"Well I'm twenty three and where I come from he's what they call jail-bait" said Rio

"Jail bait?" said Daleah

"He's too young for me Daleah and honestly I intend to find my way home" said Rio

"Let me guess such a path does not include a husband or children" said Daleah

"No, I'm sorry but Layton would be better off looking elsewhere for a wife" said Rio

The woman nodded in understanding.

"Then you will understand that I can no longer allow you to ride in my wagon" said Daleah

"I understand just give me time to change back into my clothes" said Rio

The old woman nodded and stepped out of the wagon for a few minutes.

Rio shucked the pants and quickly pulled on her skirt.

Her nylons were toast so she just shoved them into her bag.

She pulled on her shoes and picked up the clothes.

She set them on the bed and walked towards the curtain she climbed down to find Daleah waiting for her.

"The clothes are on the bed, thank you for helping me Daleah" said Rio

She turned to go for some reason she felt a bit sad.

"May the gods keep you Rio" said Daleah.

It was some sort of formal farewell that Rio didn't know the formal response to.

So she just responded in kind and hoped it wouldn't offend.

"And you and yours as well Daleah" said Rio

Then she wandered away from the wagons. She was heading towards the refugee area.

The group had set up sleeping areas to one side of the fire. Enclosed by the wagons it was fairly safe.

Rio picked her way through a sea of sleeping people. She found an open spot next to the woman with the child from earlier.

The kid was curled in his mother's arms. A threadbare blanket covering the both of them.

Rio sat down on the cold ground and did her best to find a comfortable position.

Preferably one that wouldn't leave her head laying on the ground.

She ended up laying her head on one arm and curling in on herself.

The person next to her shifted and she glanced over towards them. A pair of blue eyes stared back.

"Kicked you out did they?" he said

She nodded yes.

"It's just as well, if you'd stayed. You would have been married with brats within the next moon" he said

She shivered and all of it wasn't from cold

"Cold?" he asked

"Yeah forgot my coat" said Rio

He held up his blanket.

"Come here I'll warm you" he said

She smirked.

"You want me to climb in bed with you and I don't even know your name. What kind of girl do you think I am?" she said

"The chilly kind and the names Killian" he said.

The amusement clearly shone in his eyes. Damn he had beautiful eyes.

She shivered again. She was cold but what if he tried something.

"I'll be a gentleman, I promise" he said

She was cold and his blanket did look inviting.

Sighing she made her decision and slid over.

He pulled her up close to his side and wrapped his other arm around her.

She rested her head on his forearm.

He smelt faintly of rum, the water and a slight musky scent. The water was the one she couldn't place.

Didn't Daleah say he was a blacksmith. She decided she would figure him out later and let herself drift off to sleep.

The sounds of movement in the camp woke her. He was sitting up and shaking out one of his boots.

She watched him pull it on. They looked expensive.

Not to mention she could see some sort of black leather looking pants and matching shirt under that robe he was wearing.

She shifted and sat up.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty" he said

She groaned did he have to call her that.

"Blek please don't call me that" said Rio

She rested her head in her hands. Damn she needed a bath badly.

She felt like an overdressed dust bunny right now.

"Why not your just as lovely as she is or so I've heard" he said

She burst out laughing and several heads turned because it sounded a bit hysterical.

"Just how much of that rum did you drink last night?" said Rio

He chuckled he shook the flask

"All of it" he responded.

She shook her head and climbed to her feet. She started brushing the dirt off her skirt.

Then gave up when she saw how futile it was. He laughed, she watched him stand up and walk off.

He was probably after more rum.

He was certainly a bit of a mystery. She seriously doubted he was a blacksmith.

But if the way he moved was any indication he certainly knew how to fight. If he was dangerous remained to be seen.


	5. Chapter 5

Rio 5

She watched as everyone around her packed up camp.

She had nothing to pack and no one she knew enough to help.

One of the children walked by carrying some sort of muffin and her stomach growled.

She traced the child's steps to the back of one of the wagons. Someone was giving out muffins to the hungry children.

Someone tapped on her shoulder.

"The adults are being served over there" said an old woman

"Oh thank you" said Rio

She went where the woman was pointing and found someone dishing out some badly cooked oatmeal.

She wondered if it was too late to go back to the muffin wagon.

She reached the front and grabbed a cup. They scooped some into her cup.

She did her best to choke it down with no sweetener and her fingers as a spoon.

She heard a familiar chuckle and looked up

"Scoop your fingers like this" he said

Demonstrating how to hold his fingers to eat the nasty gruel. She must have been making faces

"First time?" he asked

She wasn't sure what he meant but if it was eating your fingers. Then the answer was yes.

"Yeah" she said

"What village are you from?" he asked

"Las Vegas" she answered

He looked confused and for some reason she was glad she could confuse him

"Where is that, I've been nearly everywhere and I have heard of no such town" he said

She glanced around to see how many people were listening

"That's because it's not, around here that is" she said

He looked confused still.

"Can you keep a secret Killian?" she asked

He seemed to think about it then nodded yes.

"It's in another world" she said

He froze mid-bite.

"How? I mean what happened?" he said

"I was trying to save the mother of a friend of mine from a wraith,

we had this magic hat and we were going to send it someplace else" said Rio

It was such a relief to tell someone about all this crazy stuff that was happening.

She wasn't sure how much she should tell this strange man though.

"Wait whoa, whoa back up, are you saying you came through a portal?" said Killian

"Yeah but what opened it is still on the other side" said Rio.

She doubted anyone was trying too hard to get her back either.

"So your trapped here all by yourself then" said Killian

She nodded yes. He set down his cup and wiped his fingers on the hem of his cloak.

Then he reached across the table and covered her hand with his own.

"Then you have my deepest sympathy love" he said

She bowed her head feeling somewhat overwhelmed by his friendly gesture.

"You just stick with ole Killian lass and I'll take care of you" he said

He smiled at her. Then he picked up his cup and returned it to the table it was snagged from.

She stopped eating mid bite. They didn't clean them, oh gross.

Okay appetite was gone. Smiling sweetly she set her cup back on the table with a small amount still in it.

There was almost an argument over her discarded bowl.

She would stick with the contents of her purse for now. At least until she had no choice.

She turned to find Killian striding away from her again. She made to follow him but he disappeared into the crowd.

"What the hell" she said

"You'll see him again" said a woman's voice

She turned to see the young mother standing next to her. The child was clutching her hand.

"They are getting the outer wagons ready to go, you can walk with us if you like" said the woman

"I'm Shanse this little guy is Peirce" said the woman.

"Rio" she said

"You know your the first person to really be nice to him" said Shanse

She privately wondered why. He seemed like an agreeable sort.

A little abrasive but so was she on occasion. People were closing up to start pulling out.

Clouds of dust were forming to the outer edges of the camp.

"Come on time to go" said Shanse

They walked towards a large group of people. There were too many people to pick Killian out of the crowd .

The walkers started going when the last of the circle was still moving out.

She just hoped the walk wouldn't be a long one or her feet were really going to be smarting.

Since she wasn't actually carrying anything other than her purse. She offered to help Shanse.

The woman was literally balancing most of the things she owned and her kid.

She wanted to ask where her husband was but thought better of it.

What if he was dead, she would feel awful if she brought that up.

After two hours everything was starting to ache but she kept walking.

There were old people who were more heavily burdened than her and they were still keeping up.

Five hours into the march. She was wondering if they ever intended to stop.

Each step made her want to cry and she silently vowed to throw out every pair of heels in her closet when she got home.

If they would just stop for a few minutes.

"Hello there lovelies" said Killian

She turned to look at him shifting little Pierce onto her other hip because that one was starting to go numb.

"Hello Killian" said Shanse

"Hey there little mommy, little tyke" said Killian

He tapped the kid on the chin. He was carrying something now. It was only a small bundle. He must have seen her wince.

"You all right beautiful?" he asked

"Feet are just sore thats all" said Rio

He glanced down and the shoes and shook his head

"I can see why, don't you worry we should be stopping soon" he said

He looked forward towards the lead wagons.

"And in any case I got you a present" he said

Startled she looked over at him.

"Oh Killian I can't.." she started.

He stopped her protests with a finger resting on her lips.

"Hush love,no protests I said I'd take care of you and I am" he said.

They walked for a few more minutes then the lead wagons called a halt.

Water was hauled out and the walkers found a spot to sit on the side of the road.

Rio found a rock to sit on and reached for her feet. Killian sat down near her.

"Here let me" he said

She watched him set his bag down and reach inside. He pulled out a small jar and removed the lid.

Then he pulled one of her shoes off.

"Oh darling those look bad" he said

She regarded her feet for a few moment. They were covered in blisters and open sores.

He clucked and then smeared the cream into the open wounds.

"You'll have to wash them as soon as you can but this should help" he said

He gently massaged the cream into her aching feet.

His fingers lingering ever so slightly on her ankles and calf.

He had calluses on his hands. She could feel the rough patches as his fingers lingered on her skin.

They were in the wrong place to be from working a forge. Also he didn't have a single burn mark on his hand.

What kind of a blacksmith never gets even singed.

He moved onto the other foot and she noticed he was wrapping them with some sort of gauze.

It would make it impossible for her to wear those shoes again.

"Now thats much better isn't it." he said

All she could do was nod because quite frankly she was a bit turned on and all he did was rub her feet.

He reached into his bag and put away the cream. Then he pulled out a boot.

A very familiar boot. She opened her mouth to protest because she was certain he probably stole them.

The look on his face stopped her cold. It was a mixture of awkward trepidation and something else she couldn't name.

He didn't strike her as someone who was used to being nice.

So she decided to just accept this gesture for what it was.

He slid on the boot partially and she pulled it up the rest of the way.

He handed her the other one and she noticed some cloth in the bottom of the bag. He smiled at her.

"I noticed you didn't have a cloak" he said

He pulled it out. It was obviously made for a female.

"I'll give it to you when it gets cold" he said

Someone shouted that they were moving out.

"Break times over lovelies" he said

He stood up and Rio watched him move. He was hiding some serious muscle tone underneath all those robes.

Which could be attributed to blacksmithing or quite a few other things.

He was holding out his hand to her and she was staring again.

She mentally slapped herself awake. She took his hand and wobbled to her feet.

She took a forward step and started to pitch forward. He caught her. His arms instantly wrapping around her.

"Easy there beautiful no need to throw yourself at me" he said with a smirk.

She could feel her face heat up. Shanse cleared her throat. He turned

"Too right time for that later" he promised

Then set her back on her feet and walked away.

Shanse's chuckle brought her back to reality because she had been staring at his retreating backside and wishing she could see more of it.

"He really likes you" said Shanse

Rio blushed brightly again. What was it about that man that got to her so.

She needed answers so she turned to her only possible source Shanse.

"Was he really a blacksmith?" said Rio

Shanse shrugged

"It's what he told everyone, why?" said Shanse

"Just curious" said Rio

She didn't really want to share her suspicions just yet.

She picked up what she was carrying and watched Shanse pick up her child.

They started walking and rejoined the moving throng of people.

As they walked she started to notice the change in scenery.

The ground was getting sandy and the wagons were starting to have issues.

If they had been much heavier they would have gotten stuck.

Perhaps that was the point to discourage heavier wagons such as those carrying weapons or siege equipment.

They climbed a ridge and you could see an island with a long sandbar leading to land

"Is it the ocean?" Rio asked.

"No it's just a large lake" said Shanse

The wagons were making their way towards the sandbar.

She watched as the lead wagons started to cross it and wondered why it wasn't getting stuck.

When she finally got down there she found out why. Laying across the sand longways was several boards.

They were nailed together into a large road. Like a bridge over the sand.

She also noticed it was designed to be removable like a drawbridge.

The wagons rolled right over it like it was solid ground and right up to some gates.

A crowd had gathered to meet the newcomers.

A black man in armor was addressing the crowd and basically welcoming them.

When he stopped several people came out of the crowd and embraced people they knew.

Shanse wandered away with her child. So Rio followed her because she was carrying the woman's stuff.

Shanse found someone she knew and embraced her.

"This is Rio she helped me on the trek, Rio this is my sister Clara" said Shanse

"Oh thank you, you simply must join us for dinner" said Clara

Startled by the invitation all Rio could do was agree.

As they sat across from each other at a table made of what looked like rough hewn lumber.

The two women discussed their lives with Rio. Both women had lost their husbands and had young children.

Rio felt woefully out of her depth as they talked of children and husbands.

The fighting she could relate to but not the domestic.

When they finally got around to asking her if she had a man.

Rio stumbled over her words. She had never felt that her life was incomplete without a man until now.

"No I've never been married" she responded to Clara's pointed question about her past.

"Why not your well past the age" said Clara

Rio frowned twenty three was not old. Why did everyone insist that she was some sort of old maid because she wasn't married?

"I guess I just never found one I liked" said Rio

"Oh we both know that's not true" said Shanse

"Beg your pardon?" said Rio

"Oh she's so polite, tell her dear" said Shanse

"Tell me what?" said Clara

"Yeah tell her what?" said Rio

She knew what Shanse was implying.

"About the blacksmith"said Shanse

Rio could feel the blush rising.

"Who Killian?" said Rio

"Ooh his name is Killian so what is he like dear" said Clara

Rio was embarrassed for some reason. How did one even describe a man like that. So she settled for a sigh

"He's.. he's..oh damn.. just well you know" said Rio

She was seriously at a loss and hoped they would just fill in the blanks.

"That good huh" said Clara

When Rio figured out what she was implying she blushed deeper

"Oh no it's nothing like that, we just cuddled and he gave me a massage.. and man that sounded better in my head" said Rio

Both women were giggling at her.

Someone knocked on the door and Clara went to answer it. She came back carrying a cloak and she was smirking.

"I can see what you mean, he left this for you. I invited him to join us but he said he had other plans" said Clara

"Oh" said Rio

She felt oddly disappointed that he had refused.

"I doubt he's married though" said Shanse

One of the children started to fuss so Clara moved to take care of it.

She ushered them into the back room and started bedding them down for the night.

Rio picked up the cloak. It was a soft fabric in a dark gray color. She lifted it to her nose.

It smelt faintly of Killian and she smiled in response

"Oh yeah you've got it bad" said Shanse

Rio groaned great just what she needed to fall in love.

"He's just a friend" she said

"Uh huh right" said Shanse

Clara came back out of the room.

"They're out, now all I have to do is show you where you two are sleeping" said Clara

That shocked Rio because she thought she was going to end up under the stars tonight.

Clara said something to Shanse and they disappeared into he hall.

They came back carrying a stack of blankets and pillows. Everything looked handmade.

Clara handed her a handful and Rio watched them make up their beds before doing the same.

They were all bedded down in front of the fire. Rio couldn't keep her eyes open and drifted off to sleep.

She woke the next morning to a commotion outside.

The other two women were gone so she shoved the blankets off and climbed to her feet.

She headed out the door and towards the commotion. She paused when she heard voices she recognized.

Mulan was here and they knew her here. She stayed back trying to blend in without being seen.

Fortunately the boots he gave her put her closer to her natural height, which in her opinion was quite short.

She moved through the throng carefully maintaining a wall of people between the two women and their view of her.

Aurora was standing off to the side and Mulan was talking to Lancelot.

When suddenly Aurora doubled over in pain and another familiar voice yelled.

"Run!"

She shifted closer she had to see if it was true. A dark haired woman and a blond were running away from the camp.

Their hands obviously bound. Then Mulan threw something and Snow hit the ground hard.

Emma was screaming her name and demanding to know what she hit her with.

Guards moved forward to arrest Emma and grab Snow. Rio started forward to go to their aid.

She was halfway there when a strong hand closed on her arm and spun her into the open doorway next to her.

She opened her mouth to protest and found a pair of lips suddenly covering her own.

Her lips parted in shock before she had the sense to push him away.

" Killian what the hell are you?"she said

"Ssh your friends are fine, their going to spend the night in the pit. Lancelot will most likely let them go in the morning" said Killian

"That doesn't explain why you kissed me" said Rio

He shrugged grinning down at her.

"I need an excuse?" he said

She smacked his arm in irritation and started for the door. He caught her arm and spun her back

"Mulan is out there" he said

She stopped and turned towards him.

"How did you..?" said Rio

"I overheard her talking about Phillip and put what that kid said about the first night you were in camp together, so what happened why are you avoiding her?" he said

She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Do you remember what I told you earlier about not being from here?" said Rio

He nodded yes

"I met Mulan, Aurora and Philip the first night I was here, Phillip had a wraith mark and never said anything.

He went out to face it alone." she said snorting at the end.

He nodded for her to continue.

"I take it you had a low opinion of the ponce?" he said

She snorted again

"I have a low opinion of anyone who lies to their loved ones and tries to commit suicide in the name of bravery" said Rio

"You don't find his actions noble?" he said

An amused smirk dancing on his lips.

"Their is nothing noble about dying uselessly" said Rio

He nodded

"So anyways I saw him ride out to take on the wraith, which incidentally is probably the same one who followed me through" said Rio

"You saw him were you in his camp?" said Killian

"No I was in a tree, wasn't sure what kind of reception I would get so I hid" said Rio

"Were you intending to watch ?" he said

"No in fact I was climbing down to leave him to his fate" said Rio

He gave her a curious look that she couldn't quite read.

The man could keep her going all day just reading his body language.

"So what changed your mind?" he asked

"Honestly the princess she was heading right into the fray and well I felt bad for her" she said

"So you felt bad enough for her to nearly get yourself killed? How does that make any sense?" he said

"No I wasn't planning on dying besides I figured out when it was going after Regina that it didn't like fire.

So we rigged flamethrowers back in my world, fortunately I still had mine.

So I interceded before he got his soul sucked out" said Rio

"And they welcomed you because you just saved him" said Killian

She nodded

"The next morning they turned on me, Phillip went on patrol with Mulan.

They took my flamethrower but had no way of knowing it was almost empty.

The wraith attacked and well you can guess the rest" said Rio

"They blamed you" he said

She nodded yes.

"They knocked me out and tied me up.

Something happened when they were burning him and I used the distraction to escape.

Unfortunately it was in the dark and my wrists were tied, I actually tripped and almost rolled over a cliff." said Rio

He winced in sympathy

"So glad you didn't love that would be truly tragic" he said

She rolled her eyes

"Oh yes heaven forbid Killian have one less girl to flirt with" said Rio

He laughed and moved towards the door. He looked out of it.

"It is clear they are gone. I suggest you avoid them until we can think of something to do about them" he said

"I don't want to hurt them Killian they were just upset" she said

He snorted in disbelief. She crossed her arms over her chest

"Killian promise me you won't do anything to them" she said

He bit his bottom lip and didn't say anything

"Killian?" said Rio

He groaned.

"Fine I will do nothing to them" he said

She frowned at him because it sounded like he had an alternate meaning to that answer.

Before she could further elicit a response. He walked out of the room.

She swore and followed him out. Only to find he vanished again.

She suppressed the urge to scream in frustration. She quickly made her way back to Clara's.

"Oh there you are do you want to go shopping?I was just going to go while Shanse had the kids." said Clara

"Ah shopping?" said Rio. She was thinking malls and wondering what a medieval one would look like.

"Yes the wagons that brought you here were gypsy peddlers. They've set up a market just outside the settlement" said Clara

Rio hesitated for a few minutes remembering Killian's less than convincing promise.

She grabbed her cloak and threw it on. Clara was wearing one too because the morning was cold.

Rio put her hood up to conceal her telltale hair and followed Clara.

They passed Shanse who was watching a large group of children play along with a few other parents.

Clara made her way down the thoroughfare with Rio trailing behind her.

They passed an area that had guards surrounding it.

"The pit" said Clara

The woman shivered and kept walking. Rio silently assessed the guards and wondered how quickly she could rescue them.

With one last worried glance she followed Clara.

The wagons were circled again only this time little booths were set outside of each one.

Cloth covering stretched from the back doors to cover the booth.

A banked bonfire burned in the center of the wagons. It looked somewhat like a swap meet.

"Clara I don't.." said Rio

"Have any coins.. here" said Clara

The woman handed her a stack of copper and silver coins.

"Don't spend it all in one place" said Clara

Smiling at Clara unexpected generosity she moved towards the booths to look at their wares.

She was looking for some pants and maybe something to tie her hair back. Maybe even some soap.

She needed to ask Clara where she could get a bath around here.

If the woman didn't know then she would just jump in the damn lake.

She was looking at some jewelry when she heard arguing.

She turned to see Layton and another man arguing. They were gesturing and shouting.

Frowning she made her way within earshot.

"I tell you she stole it" said the man

"She was walking the whole time I saw her, she's hard to miss with that hair" said Layton

"Then perhaps her blacksmith took it, he is a beggar after all" said the man

Killian they were talking about Killian and her. She had to get out of here.

"Did you find anything?" asked Clara

Rio jumped and walked her away from the two men.

"No and I think we should probably leave" said Rio

"Leave? Why?" said Clara

"Because I think he may have stolen this cloak" said Rio

"Who Killian?" said Clara

Rio nodded

"Oh dear have you worn it since he gave it to you?" said Clara

"Ah no why?" said Rio

"Then I'll just say I gave it to you" said Clara

"Still I.. I might have pissed off one of the parties already" said Rio

Clara nodded

"You mean the boy striding this way?" said Clara

"Oh crap" said Rio

She turned to look at the booth next to her

"Rio?" said Layton

She turned

"Oh hi Layton how are you?' said Rio

"Fine, Rio where did you get the cloak?' said Layton

"From me I'm Clara and you are?" said Clara

He paused and looked at Clara. He lost his ability to speak or think because he was just standing there mutely.

"Layton this is Clara, Clara this is Layton. Layton's quite the hero he went down a cliff to save me" said Rio

"He did? Oh wow weren't you scared?" said Clara

He shook himself from his daze and gave Rio a strange look.

Clara threaded her arm through his and Layton led her away.

They were talking and averted she resumed shopping.

Eyes followed her and she figured they heard the rumor of her stealing the cloak from the other guy.

Maybe she should warn Killian the next time she saw him. These people seemed to think he was a thief.

She found some soap and and a leather throng she could use as a hair tie.

The pants were a bit harder to find. Cloth was plentiful but no one seemed to be selling ready made clothes.

"Hello Rio" said Daleah

She turned

"Oh hello Daleah, how are you?" said Rio

"Fine child have you seen Layton?" said Daleah

"Actually yeah he just walked off with my friend Clara, why?" said Rio

Daleah smiled

"I see where did you get such a lovely cloak?" said Daleah

Rio lifted it some.

"Clara gave it to me for helping her sister" said Rio

Daleah nodded seeming to buy her story.

"He still thinks about you" said Daleah

Rio nodded.

"I know but hopefully Clara will distract him" said Rio

The old woman gave her a knowing smile.

"Still avoiding a hearth and home I see" said Daleah

"On the contrary trying to find my way back to mine actually" said Rio

The woman sighed

"What is it you are looking for?" said Daleah

"Honestly clothes preferably ready made I can't sew" said Rio

Daleah shook her head.

"Can't cook, can't sew and animals hate you. You are right you would have made a lousy wife for my Layton" said Daleah

"Thanks I think" said Rio

The woman shook her head

"Do you have coin?" said the woman

"Actually yes" said Rio

Daleah nodded and disappeared into the back.

She came out with the leather pants an different shirt and a belt.

"These used to be Layton's but he out grew them. I'll let you have the whole set for a few coppers" said Daleah

Rio reached into her pocket and pulled out the last few copper coins she had. Which turned out to be four of them.

"I only have four" said Rio

"That will be fine" said Daleah

She handed the woman the coins and accepted the clothes from her hands.

Rio folded them up and started to turn to look for Clara.

"Do not trust him" said Daleah

She turned back to the old woman

"Trust who?" said Rio

"That blacksmith there is something dark inside that man, just be wary please" said Daleah.

She had this sad far away look on her face. Almost as if she was looking at something else.

"I'll think about what you said, thank you for the clothes" said Rio

She walked away then because the old woman was creeping her out big time.

The old woman watched her go with a sad look on her face.

"Poor child" she whispered and turned away from the retreating girl.

Rio found Clara and Layton still talking.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" said Clara

"Yeah all I need now is a bath, you wouldn't happen to know where I can get one?" said Rio

Clara smiled

"Theres a bathing hole just past those boulders by the lake" said Clara

"Okay thanks" said Rio

She started off towards that direction. It was finally starting to warm up so it seemed like a good time to jump in.

As she approached she heard voices so she waited until they left.

Then walked to the waters edge. There were several pools of water surrounded by rocks.

They were fed by a small waterfall. It was beautiful and deserted. Slowly she made her way into the water.

"Great these are dry clean only" she said

She submerged up to her waist and undid her skirt. She peeled it off under water.

She hand scrubbed it for a few seconds then tossed it over a rock to dry.

It was partially back to its proper color. She slid her panties off and did the same.

Then submerged and removed her top. She scrubbed that out and flung it over the rock too.

She unlatched her bra and scrubbed that too before it joined the rest of her clothes.

She grabbed the soap and started scrubbing herself down.

The soap was gritty and definitely not as good as that moisturizer stuff she used at home.

It got her clean though. Oh man it felt good to be clean again.

"Can I get your back?" said Killian

She froze her back was to the shore, which was where his voice came from.

"Killian get out of here!" she said

Her hand instinctively covering her breasts. She heard the crunch of gravel and turned to glare at him.

He was sitting on a rock lifting up her panties and examining them.

"Such a small scrap of fabric must not cover much" he said

He lifted his flask and took a drink.

"Killian put that down" she said

He chuckled.

"Come and make me" he said with a smirk.

Her face was turning bright red she could feel it. She gasped in shock

"What are you five?" said Rio

He gave her a pointed look raking her figure with his eyes.

"Most definitely not" he said

Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Ooh you! get out of here!" said Rio

He chuckled and stood up.

"Might want to get your hair" he said

Then walked away again he was still holding her panties

"Killian?" she said

He turned

"My panties" she said

He laughed and tossed them over his shoulder.

She jumped to grab them and froze when she realized he was still watching. He smiled and walked away.

"Damn perverted blacksmith" she hissed and dove under the water to get her hair.

She scrubbed it out furious that she let that man get to her like that.

Not only did he get a free show but he actually got a blush out of her twice.


	6. Chapter 6

Rio 6

She finished washing quickly irritated that he had interrupted her nice relaxing bath.

She climbed out and groaned because she had forgotten a towel.

She slid on her semi dry under garments and pulled on her new outfit. She left her hair unbound until it was dry.

She sat down on a rock to pull on her boots and noticed her feet were still partially wrapped.

They weren't hurting anymore and she was curious why. So she unwrapped the bandage.

She stared in disbelief her feet were unblemished.

Just what had been in that cream and more importantly where did he get it.

So far she'd only met one person who could make injuries vanish.

"Daleah" she said

Did he steal it? Or did she sell it to him.

It couldn't have been cheap so where would a beggar blacksmith get the money for magic healing cream?

More importantly why would he spend it on her? There was just too many things about that man that made no sense.

She quickly pulled on her boots and set off down the trail.

Determined to get some answers out of him.

She didn't like not knowing about the people around her and Killian had gotten closer than most.

It bothered her how close she was letting him get and she knew so little about the man.

She didn't even know where to find him.

She stopped walking come to think of it she had no idea where he even spent the night.

An odd pang hit her when she thought of that, was it jealousy.

She had no idea having never really felt it before.

All she knew was she didn't like the idea of him spending the night with someone else.

She grit her teeth and started walking again.

Reentering the settlement just in time to see him leave Lancelot's house. He was adjusting his clothes and looking down.

She quickly slipped behind a building and watched as he walked away.

She tried to make sense of what she had seen. Was he sleeping with Lancelot ?

Did that make him gay? Was he really interested in her or was this some sort of sick game he was playing?

She fumed, just what was his game? She watched him walk away towards the gypsy camp.

On impulse she decided to follow him. He passed Mulan on the street and Rio was forced to duck behind a pile of hay.

She watched Mulan move past him and stop. She was talking with a shop keeper.

Unfortunately she was blocking the only way she could go to follow him.

Rio was trying to find a way around him when she spotted Aurora approaching the warrior woman.

She silently cursed as if getting past Mulan wasn't going to be hard enough.

They were too far away to hear their conversation.

Mulan looked angry for some reason and the princess strode off towards the gypsy camp.

Rio swore, now what was she supposed to do?

Mulan angrily strode towards Lancelot's cabin and knocked.

A second later she disappeared inside.

Rio quickly followed the princess into the camp and used the wagons to hide.

She watched the princess approach the wagon belonging to a guy who sold weapons.

She was haggling with the man for a few minutes and then she handed him some gold coins.

Then Aurora walked away tucking a blade up her sleeve.

Rio hid until she passed and then went in search of Killian. He was a bit harder to find.

She watched him come out of a wagon carrying something in a satchel.

He walked towards the edge of camp and several men approached him.

Rio started turning to walk away when one of the men pushed him.

She watched as the now heated conversation evolved into an assault.

The guy in the lead looked familiar.

Two guys grabbed Killian's arms and started to drag him into the space between three wagons.

Great a gypsy camp with alleys.

"I don't suppose we could discus this?" said Killian.

She had moved closer to the group.

For a moment she debated going to his aid but guys tended to get weird when women rescued them.

She stepped back and considered just leaving him. These guys must have a reason to consider him a thief.

What if he was one? One of the guys hit him in the stomach and she winched in sympathy along with his grunt of pain.

The guy wasn't satisfied with a single punch to the gut though.

She listened to the impact of fist on flesh for a whole ten minutes before it got to her.

Usually she would just detach and do some sort of mental exercise.

Like cataloging the amount of blood vessels being damaged.

She started to leave because she just couldn't watch this when she heard the unmistakable sound of steel being drawn.

Just because she was irritated with him didn't mean she wanted him dead. She turned back and started towards them with the intention of interceding.

"Maybe after we're done with you. We'll visit that fire haired trollop of yours,

take out what you stole from her . I'm sure if she doesn't have any money we can extract payment in other ways" sneered the man with the knife.

Killian struggled but they held his arms fast. Very real anger showing on his usually calm face.

"You touch her and I'll.." said Killian

One of the guys punched him before he could finish that statement.

He doubled over with a gasp and the men hauled him upright and put the knife under his chin.

Killian met his gaze without a trace of fear, in fact he looked pissed.

"You think your brave huh well lets see how brave you are when I skin you" said the man

His two friends were standing there cheering him on. With their backs to where Rio was crouched.

She mentally did the math and planned an attack in the time it took for the man to move towards Killian.

She lunged forward and kicked the first guy in the back of the knee.

His leg buckled and she spun him into his friend. They fell and started to rise. Noticing her presence for the first time.

"Well speak of the devil, hey look Cal, red came to us" said the guy sitting on top of his friend.

He started to rise and she kicked him in the face.

"No! Rio Run!"said Killian

She snorted not happening, I run you die she said mentally.

Guy with the knife turned and saw her kick his friend in the face.

The blow knocked him out cold but she still had the other guy on the ground and the two holding Killian.

Not to mention their knife wielding pal Cal.

"Get her Reese, we can have a bit of fun and make him watch" said one of the guys holding Killian.

Reese lunged for her trying to catch her in a huge bear hug.

She dove below his grab and punched him as hard as she could in the solar plexus.

The wind left his lungs in a rush. He turned to the side and Rio punched him hard.

Reese went down and was also out like a lite.

Cal stared in shock because she had just taken down his two friends.

Both of whom outweighed her by at least thirty pounds.

"What the?" said Cal

Rio crossed the distance and Cal tried lunging for her with the knife.

She caught his wrist and twisted hard. When he went down she slammed his arm against her thigh.

She heard a resounding crack and Cal screamed. He dropped the knife held his arm and moaned.

She turned to find Killian had already taken care of the other two.

They were on the ground clutching their sides.

He kicked one soundly and then walked towards her. He still looked angry.

"I told you to run" he said

"Why thank you Rio , your so very much welcome Killian" she said sarcastically.

He grabbed her shoulder and his other hand came up as if to mimic the movement. He shook her roughly.

"Enough, I'm not playing Rio don't you ever risk yourself for me again like that.

When I tell you to run you run damn it!" he practically growled at her.

The look on his face stopped her humor cold. He looked dead serious and was that fear in his eyes?

"Okay chill I'm fine, they didn't hurt me. It's cool relax" said Rio

"No it is not cool, whatever that means and no I will not chill either.

Rio I just spend the last few minutes listening to all the horrible things they were going to do to you.

So no it is not fine" he said

He was practically yelling at her. He turned and angrily grabbed his bag off the floor.

They had frightened him she could see it in the way he held himself.

He wasn't concerned for what they were going to do to him.

No he was concerned for her safety. He threw the bag strap over his shoulder then strode towards her.

He grabbed her arm and propelled her out of the alleyway.

"I want you to go back to Clara's and stay there. Rio do not come back here again" he said

His tone sounded like he was giving her an order. She stiffened and glared at him.

"And just who the hell do you think you are to give me orders?" she blurted back.

He opened his mouth to say something. Then changed whatever it was he was going to say.

She could see he was still angry and knew she was probably pushing it.

But she hated being told what to do and he had made her feel like an errant child.

When he should have been thanking her.

"You know what forget it do as you will" he said storming away.

Groaning she went after him. How dare he just blow her off.

He was walking towards town and Rio was literally chasing him.

Damn he moved fast, must be those long legs of his.

"Damn it Killian slow down!" she yelled

People turned to look. One of them was Mulan. They were almost to the center of town.

"Why?" he said without turning around.

"Because I want to talk to you not shout at the back of your head" said Rio

They were drawing a small crowd of curious onlookers. He turned

"So talk" he said

He still looked livid and she could see he had a busted lip.

"Why are you reacting this way?" said Rio

Honestly she had no clue what was setting him off they were just friends right.

He gave her an incredulous look, like he didn't understand what he was hearing.

"Why am I..?"said Killian

He ran his hand through his hair in a gesture of exasperation.

"You honestly don't know do you?" he said.

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew, Look whatever I did to piss you off I'm sorry" she said

Honestly she didn't feel like she had to apologize for anything except maybe hurting his pride.

He sighed like he didn't know what to say.

"I just want you to listen to me Rio, please can you do that?" he said

She nodded yes and bit her bottom lip.

Feeling for all the world like she had almost lost him and not knowing why that bothered her so much.

Why was her heart aching it wasn't that long of a walk?

"Come here" he said

He motioned for her to come to him and she did. He folded his arms around her and hugged her close.

"Rio?" said Emma

Rio turned to see Snow and Emma standing there next to Lancelot.

"Ah this must be the last member of your party" said Lancelot

Killian kissed her forehead and then pulled away from her and walked away.

"You've been here the whole time?" said Mulan

She sounded surprised. Emma came forward and hugged her.

"Oh thank god your all right" said Emma

"Yeah I'm fine but I didn't know you guys fell through too" said Rio

"Emma tried to catch you" said Snow

"Let me guess you tried to catch her" said Rio

Snow looked embarrassed when she nodded yes.

"Who was?" said Emma

"Just a friend met him when I was coming here, his names Killian" said Rio

Emma gave her a knowing smile.

"Friend my ass, that looked like a lovers quarrel" said Emma

Rio blushed

"It was not. We aren't like that, it's just complicated okay" said Rio

She glanced at Lancelot and tried to see if he in any way looked like he played for the other team.

Emma caught her look and nodded. It was good to have someone back who understood her like that.

"Great then we can get started on finding a way home" said Snow

She gave Rio an unreadable glance.

"Great, I'm going to have to insist you take Mulan with you Snow.

You've been away from here for awhile and things have changed" said Lancelot.

Snow looked less than pleased and neither did Emma. Rio could guess why considering their treatment of Snow and Emma.

"Mulan see that their provisioned" said Lancelot

Mulan nodded and wandered away presumably to fetch what Lancelot requested.

Aurora was just standing there staring at the group of women.

Rio was worried she would be coming with them.

She knew the princess was the least stable of the two women.

Plus she was armed and had a grudge against all three of them.

Rio prayed they left the useless bit of fluff at home.

Mulan came back with two guards carrying a huge box between them. The guards set it down and Mulan opened it.

"Take what you want but choose wisely." said Mulan

Rio looked in the box trying to make a decision on what to take.

Snow grabbed a bow. Emma asked for her gun back while Rio tried to decide.

She finally settled on a wicked looking curved sword and a smaller shorter curved blade.

She also still had her guns and two clips. If worse came to worse she could loan her second gun to Emma.

She would feel better if she at least took a knife or something.

She was relieved when Emma grabbed a dagger out of the box.

"We should get going as soon as possible" said Snow

Rio bit her lip. There were people she'd like to say goodbye to. Would she have time? She could understand Snow's hurry though.

"Tomorrow morning" said Mulan.

Snow opened her mouth to protest but a look from Emma stopped her.

"We need other provisions besides weapons" said Mulan.

She walked away before the others could say anything.

Snow watched her retreating back with a look of trepidation.

At least Rio wasn't the only one worried about taking Mulan with them..

"So where have you been this whole time?" said Emma

"Well for the last few nights I was staying with some friends I made.

Which incidentally I need to see if she can put you two up for the night as well" said Rio

Emma made a sighing noise.

"That sounds way better than that pit" said Emma

"Do you think they'll mind?" said Snow

Rio shook her head

"Don't know gotta ask" said Rio

She led them towards Clara's house.

"Clara?" said Rio.

Calling out her name when she entered the front door.

Clara never locked the door not that the thin wood would really stop someone if they truly wanted in.

"In here dear just getting ready to do the washing" said Clara

Rio walked into the back room to find Clara shoving a huge load of clothes into a big bag.

"Wanna help?" said Clara

Rio looked at the huge pile of stuff.

"Ah yeah sure I just wanted to ask you something though" said Rio

She started picking up stuff and shoving it into a second bag.

"Ask away" said Clara

"Ah I actually found my sister and uh foster mother." said Rio

She didn't know how else to describe snow.

" I was wondering if they could stay the night.

We're leaving in the morning to see if we can find our way home but they really don't have anywhere to stay.

If that's all right with you that is?" said Rio

"That's fine as long as they pull there own weight" said Clara

"Thanks Clara I'll go tell them" said Rio

She headed back out the door and poked her head outside

"She said it was cool as long as we help out" said Rio

"Thats fine"said Snow.

Readily agreeing to anything that would put them indoors tonight.

Rio led them into the small house and introduced them to Clara.

"Shanse will be back shortly she buying me a replacement washing board.

The last one rusted. Then we'll start down to the river.

I want to try and get this done before nightfall. So we can get it all hung out to dry" said Clara

The door opened and in walked Shanse.

Clara handled the second round of introductions and then they rounded up the kids.

Everyone grabbed a bag basket filled with soap and washer-board. As a group they headed out the door.

They spent the afternoon scrubbing clothes out by hand.

On rocks or scrubbing board until they had a pile of wet wrung out clothes.

Then they trudged those back to the house. They clipped each and every article to ropes strung behind Clara's house.

Then Clara and Shanse took them inside and started dinner.

"Did you tell Killian you are leaving?" said Shanse

"He was there when I found Emma and Snow, plus he knows I'm trying to get home" said Rio

"Still you should tell him" said Clara

"Who is this Killian, was he the guy you were arguing with?" said Snow

"Yeah and he's a friend" said Rio

"Boyfriend" quipped Shanse

Rio turned red.

"Oh he is not, we haven't done anything except kiss" said Rio

"You kissed him?" said Emma

"No he kissed me and he was trying to stop me from doing something stupid"said Rio

"Uh huh, was he any good?" said Emma

Mortified Rio hit her arm.

"Oh stop, and yes he was good" said Rio

The ladies chuckled.

"So tell us about him" said Snow

"Well there's not much to tell, he's kind of mysterious and he used to be a blacksmith" said Rio

"Used to be?" said Emma

"He lost a hand" hissed Shanse

"Ogres did it" said Clara

"Oh poor guy" said Snow

"He's sweet on Rio" said Shanse

Rio covered her face.

"Oh god, he's just being nice" said Rio

"And buying you stuff" said Clara

"Giving you a massage with expensive healing ointment" said Shanse

Rio groaned because she knew her face had to be the color of a stop sign.

"A massage?" said Emma

"Healing ointment?" said Snow

"Her feet were horrible thanks to those ugly shoes" said Shanse

Rio's mouth fell open those shoes were Manolo Blahnik's. They were cute weren't they?

"Yes well six inch heels aren't the ideal shoe for trudging through the woods in,

remind me when we get back to send Mr Gold the bill for my wardrobe" said Rio

Emma snorted .

"Good luck getting him to pay" said Snow

"Well if he doesn't I'll make sure he has to use a walker from now on" said Rio

Emma started laughing.

"Snow's right he wouldn't pay though. Your better off just counting them as a loss,

I mean how much did you spend on those ugly things anyways?" said Emma

"Twenty thousand and they're Manolo Blahnik's" said Rio

Emma and Snow's mouths dropped open in shock.

"Twenty thousand what?" said Shanse

"Dollars its like gold but in paper form" said Rio

Both women looked shocked.

"You spent twenty thousand gold pieces on shoes?" said Clara

"Yep and they aren't my most expensive pair either. You should see the receipts for my wardrobe" said Rio

"Holy crap! What do you do for a living again?" said Emma

"Oh, I work for the department of defense as an independent contractor and strategic consultant" said Rio

"Strategic consultant?" said Snow

"I solve problems the government wants kept hush, hush and I design weapons" said Rio

"And you make?" said Emma

"Six figures a month" said Rio

The room went silent.

"Holy shit I'm in the wrong business" said Emma

Snow looked troubled by her responses and so did Emma.

Clara and Shanse looked kind of confused

"What kind of weapons?" said Clara

" Smart ones that explode and kill a bunch of people" said Rio

She sounded less than pleased by that fact.

"But my company does an awful lot of medical research as well." said Rio

Snow was still glaring at her with what amounted to an disappointed look.

"You must be good at it "said Shanse

Rio nodded yes.

"Yes I am" said Rio

Emma sensed Snow building up to a rant so she quickly changed the subject.

"So what happened to you because you weren't where we landed" said Emma

Rio grimaced in disgust

"I landed in a moat" said Rio

"Ew yuck" said Snow.

" When I climbed out I didn't see either of you. So I thought I was alone" said Rio

Emma reached out and gripped her hand.

"Nope we followed you through, got knocked out. Mulan and Aurora found us. Then they took us prisoner" said Snow

"I saw them first and hid. They had a guy with them ah Phillip or something" said Rio

"Prince Phillip he came here months ago with Mulan . They were searching for the sleeping beauty" said Clara

"Well they found her" said Rio

"Anyways I spotted them camping in the woods and followed them,

I was hoping to find somewhere to get a change of clothes. Dolce doesn't exactly blend around here" said Rio

they nodded

" I saved Phillip from the wraith the first night, he was marked and didn't say anything" said Rio

"Unfortunately he took off the next morning.

Thinking it was safe because the sun was up and took my flamethrower with him" said Rio

She looked down at her hands.

"He didn't know that it wasn't any safer during the day or that the thrower was almost empty" said Rio

"Oh gods" said Clara

"It wasn't your fault" said Snow

Rio nodded in appreciation.

"I got there in time to be accused of bringing the wraith down on him and they knocked me out" said Rio

" I woke tied up and while they gave him a proper flaming send off I snuck away, I thought they were going to hang me" said Rio

"That must have been when she found us" said Emma

"Great" said Rio

"Anyways I fell down a cliff, you know dark, hands tied not a good combo and some gypsies found me" said Rio

"They took me in and I ended up walking alongside the other refugees to here, in heels" said Rio

"That's when Killian gave her the massage" said Shanse

"Oh stop, it was only my feet and he was just being nice" said Rio

They laughed at the rising blush covering her cheeks again. Until they noticed she had gone all quiet and pensive.

"Rio?" said Emma

"Sorry I'm just realizing how much I'm gonna miss everyone here" said Rio

Emma rested her hand on her arm.

"Hey" said Emma

Rio shook herself out of her funk.

"I ah, I just need to go for a walk" said Rio

She stood up and walked outside. Wrapping her cloak around herself to ward off the chill of the night air.

She saw the flash of metal in the shadows and a pair of blue eyes.

"Killian?" said Rio

"Hush love, yeah it's me" he said

She walked closer to him and sat down next to him on the steps.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

He looked at his hands.

"Watching" he said.

She looked at where he was sitting and smirked

"Your guarding us?" said Rio

He looked uncomfortable and she thought it was adorable. He nodded sullenly.

"You're leaving with them?" he said

She nodded yes. He looked away for a few moments

"I shall miss you" he said.

It was probably the most heartfelt thing he'd ever said to her.

She put her arms around him and hugged him close. He hesitated for just a few seconds

"I would rather you not go but it is probably safer for you if you do" he said.

He looked incredibly sad. She reached up to her neck and unlatched her necklace.

"Here I want you to have this" she said

He shook his head no

"No darling I can't accept that" he said

She snorted

"So you can give me gifts but I can't give you anything?" she teased

He didn't laugh back instead he kissed her forehead.

"Help me put it on" he said

He turned so she could fasten it around his neck.

She clicked it in place then on impulse kissed his neck and wrapped her arms around him.

She rested her head on his back and closed her eyes. He closed his hand on her wrist and just let her hold him.

"Rio?" he said

She slowly lifted her head. He bent down and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Rio 7

This wasn't the tender little kisses he gave her before. No this one had some real heat to it.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. As if he thought she would try to leave or something.

She had no intention of going anywhere right now.

His hand slid up under her top and she could feel his fingers resting against her skin.

He broke the kiss for a moment and she was breathing heavily.

"Do you have any idea all the bad things I want to do to you right now?" he said

She chuckled and leaned forward for another round. He stopped her gently.

"Not here" he said.

"Then where?" she said.

He kissed her again then pulled back.

"You deserve silk sheets and a soft bed, I'll not defile you in the street" he said

"Defile me?" said Rio

He shifted and she glanced down.

"Oh!" said Rio

He chuckled at her wide eyed look. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

It matched the fire burning below. How the hell did he do that?

She'd never had any lover that made her feel that way before. He pulled her close and rested his head on her shoulder.

"My little siren if you only knew how you lay me low" he said

The words didn't make much sense to her . He pulled back suddenly

"But alas I must resist, you travel with only my regrets" he said

He kissed her forehead and stood up. He walked away rather stiffly and she smirked because she knew why.

His words stuck in her head well into the night. Even when she tried to sleep they haunted her.

The next morning was bright and sunny and Snow insisted on an early start.

So after a quick breakfast of bread, fruit and some cheese.

They left Clara's after exchanging hugs and heartfelt well wishes.

Mulan met them in the village square with Aurora and a horse.

The horse was laden with supplies. Snow gave Aurora a look and turned to Mulan

"Why is she here?" said Snow

"She goes where I go, I am pledged to her safety" said Mulan

Snow all but groaned but let it go. The princess was going whether we liked it or not.

We set out of the village. Rio gave one glance back but she didn't see who she was looking for.

Disappointed she fell into step beside Emma. Mulan was in the lead.

Followed by Aurora then Snow and lastly Emma and Rio.

Emma was glaring at the back of Aurora's head. Rio couldn't help the grin that split her face.

"If it's any consolation I honestly don't think we need either of them" said Rio

"Me either, you look sad" said Emma

"He didn't come to see me off" said Rio

"Sorry, but it's probably for the best" said Emma

"Yeah probably" said Rio.

She just couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice. Emma put her arm around her.

"Who knows maybe after this curse thing is over with you'll see him again" said Emma

She sounded less than convincing to Rio.

As they trudged away Rio thought about what she really had to go back to.

An empty apartment big enough for a family. Yet she had no one to fill it.

A career that was lucrative but left her feeling guilty most of the time.

She didn't really notice how lonely she was until she found Emma again.

Snow had fallen back so she was closer to Emma and Rio. She gave Rio a worried look

"You okay?" said Snow

Rio gave her a little half smile yeah she was definitely related to Emma.

"Not really but I will be" said Rio

Snow nodded in understanding.

"You know if it's meant to be it will find a way" said Snow

Rio gave her a confused look.

"If whats meant to be?" said Rio

"Love silly haven't you ever been in love before?" said Snow

"Ah no unless you count childhood crushes" said Rio.

Snow laughed and shook her head no. A thought occurred to Rio and she debated it for only a few seconds.

"Speaking of love we need to keep an eye on our little purple clad princess" said Rio

"Already am" said Snow

"Then you should know she's armed" said Rio

"I didn't see her take anything out of the trunk" said Emma

"That's because she bought it earlier in the gypsy camp" said Rio

Both women nodded and regarded the back of Aurora's retreating figure.

"So where are we going?" said Emma

"Home" said Snow

She gave a wistful sigh at the end.

"I take it you don't mean Storybrooke?" said Emma

Snow looked sad for a few minutes

"No" said Snow

It took them the better part of the day to even get within visual range of the castle.

They ended up camping in the woods for the night.

Aurora insisted on sleeping in a tent, which of course she couldn't be bothered to put up herself.

Mulan ended up doing it because Snow refused.

"Sorry a three star hotel without room service is roughing it for me" said Rio

Emma likewise declined because she'd never camped before.

"Come on Emma we need to gather firewood" said Snow

Snow trudged off with Emma in tow. Rio debated for a few seconds and followed them.

Leaving the rest of the camp set up to Mulan and Aurora.

They trudged along in the dark picking up twigs and fallen branches.

Eventually they wandered away from each other.

Rio picked her way along a small stream.

Picking up branches and hoping she didn't pick up any creepy crawlies in the dark.

She heard a thud and some scrambling and headed for the noise.

Snow and Aurora were fighting. Aurora was losing badly.

Then Mulan pulled snow off of Aurora. Both women were yelling at each other.

Aurora was standing behind Mulan crying like a little girl.

The exchange was getting heated and both women had weapons drawn.

Then Emma fired her gun and something in the forest roared in response

"What was that?" said Rio

"Damn it Emma! I said to be quiet"hissed Snow

The roaring was getting louder and trees were moving and breaking.

Something was coming and whatever it was it was huge.

Everyone went quiet and still. Until it came into view and Aurora screamed.

"Run!" yelled Snow

She charged away from the oncoming monstrosity. Mulan dragged a whimpering Aurora after her in a dead run.

Rio and Emma took off at the same time almost. Neither woman needed any incentive to run away from that.

They were running full tilt away from their camp and supplies. With that monster in hot pursuit.

Aurora strangled cries and whimpering seemed to act as a homing device to the creature.

For half a second Rio debated just letting the monster have her.

Then scratched the idea, Aurora was annoying but that didn't make her monster food.

Emma fell and the creature closed on her. Emma turned and raised her gun to fire.

The creature knocked it from her hands with a swipe of its huge hand.

Then it stepped on the small weapon. Rio heard a small crunch.

She drew her gun and opened fire. It didn't even slow the creature down but more answering roars were heard.

"Oh crap" said Rio

"Get your hands off my daughter" Snow yelled and raised her bow.

An arrow sprouted out of the creatures eye socket and it fell with a resounding crash.

The other roars were getting closer.

Rio was far enough to the right of the group that she could never hope to catch up.

So she made a decision. Snow was tugging Emma to her feet and they were both running for the group.

Two more of the creatures burst into the clearing.

They paused and looked in the direction of the group just in time for them to vanish over the ridge.

They paused by their fallen companion and smelled him.

When they turned in her direction she noticed their eyes.

Small and damn near closed plus glazed like a blind person.

They must hunt by sound. They sniffed the air and started to go in the direction of the group.

She took aim at the lead one. Took a deep breath and fired.

It instantly turned in her direction and Rio took off at a run.

Leading them away from the group.

She could hear the crash of branches behind her and could swear she could feel their breath on her backside.

Her eye sight was better than theirs fortunately.

Which enabled her to deftly jump fallen logs and stay just feet ahead of their murderous grab.

Ogres these had to be ogres she reasoned.

The trees were thinning out and she could hear the sound of rushing water.

It sounded like a river or a waterfall. The noise got louder and she deliberately made more noise.

She had a plan now all she needed was.

Oh yes a cliff.

She barely stopped in time to keep from tumbling over the edge.

Quickly she scrambled down the side until she found a small ledge to cling to.

Then she waited until she heard them and screamed. They rushed toward the sound like she rang a dinner bell.

Her theory was proven correct when they both tumbled off the cliff and into the water below.

Rio quickly climbed back up the cliff and set off in search of the others.

Yeah what she did was risky but Aurora's inability to keep quiet would have gotten them all killed and

that is precisely what she intended to tell Snow.

She kept walking until she found the clearing with the dead ogre and then changed directions.

She passed a huge fallen log and someone grabbed her. Covering her mouth with her hand

"Rio?" said Emma

"Yeah" she mumbled through Emma's fingers.

The hand didn't come off

"Where are the ogres?" said Emma

"Th .. red" mumbled Rio

Which should have been they're dead but Emma was still covering her mouth

"Huh?" said Emma

Rio pulled the woman's hand away

"I said they're dead" said Rio

"What how?" said Snow

"We heard you scream" said Mulan

"I was getting their attention" said Rio

"We thought they caught you" said Emma.

Her worried tone betrayed how she felt about that.

"Why didn't you just run away?" said Aurora

"Because they would have kept looking until they found us.

I didn't want to spend all night hiding from ogres did you?" said Rio

"Well no but that was crazy Rio" said Emma

"You could have died" said Snow

Oddly she sounded just like a worried mother.

Rio shrugged it off.

"Yes it was, please don't do something like that again" said Snow

"You saved our lives" said Mulan

Aurora gave her a strange look. Rio nervously shrugged off the sentiment

"Yes well shall we see if our camp is still there, I don't know about you guys but I'm freezing" said Rio

She started walking back to the camp. The others fell into step behind her.

Along the way they picked up the bundles of wood they dropped and Mulan actually made Aurora carry some.

It was quite hilarious watching Aurora try to carry a pile of wood without getting her hands dirty.

Even more so to watch her try and pick up her skirts to walk.

By the time they reached the camp quite a few of them were visibly holding back laughter.

They set the wood next to the rock ring Mulan had assembled.

Aurora dropped hers and tore a hole in her skirt.

After surveying the damage she trounced away in a huff.

Mulan shook her head in exasperation and proceeded to strike some flint to some tinder.

After a few seconds she had a usable flame.

That she used to ignite the pile of dry pine needles she had lain under the pile of wood.

The flames quickly took and soon they had a pretty decent fire.

Rio sat down on a rock and warmed her hands in front of the fire. Snow approached her.

"I want to thank you for what you just did" said Snow

She sounded serious so Rio looked up. The look on her face stopped the ready quip rising to her lips.

"You're welcome" said Rio

Snow reached out to touch her shoulder.

"I just wanted you to know I appreciate how much you've been there for my daughter" said Snow

She opened her mouth to say more but the princess walked by.

"Ooh why can't I get this sticky stuff off my hands" said Aurora

Whatever else Snow had been about to say was interrupted by Emma's bark of laughter

"Try rubbing some dirt on it" suggested Mulan.

The look of absolute disgust on Aurora's face sent them all a giggling.

She angrily trounced away towards the tent. Rio was the only one who heard the muffled sobs coming from the tent.

"Hey guys lay off" said Rio

Mulan opened her mouth to say something but Rio beat her to it.

The laughter slowly died around her and her sobs became audible.

They looked at each other nervously. Sighing Mulan stood up and vanished inside the tent.

They heard Mulan attempt to calm her down to no avail.

Rio looked at her hands for a minute. She was listening in to Mulan's attempts to calm the girl.

Then she stood up and followed Mulan into the tent.

She paused in the doorway. Aurora was laying on her cot her back to the door and Mulan.

The warrior woman looked up and gave her a confused look

"Do you mind?" said Rio

Mulan nodded and left. Amazing how quickly she washed her hands of the young girl.

"What do you want?" said Aurora

"Come to laugh at the poor helpless princess some more?" said Aurora

"No, but we do need to talk" said Rio

She sniffled and pulled herself up.

"Why do you all hate me so much?" said Aurora

She didn't want to lie to the girl but she had to know just how annoying the helpless act was.

"We don't hate you, it's just sometimes the helpless princess thing gets kinda annoying" said Rio

She sniffled again and looked down at her hands.

"It's not an act. I just wasn't raised to hold a sword or tromp through the woods on some quest."said Aurora

"Let me guess you were raised to look pretty on some man's arm" said Rio

Aurora nodded miserably.

"How long were you sleeping if you don't mind me asking?" said Rio

"Phillip.. said it was ten years.. I just.. it feels longer" said Aurora

She caught the hesitation in her voice and the wince that accompanied his name.

"If it means anything I'm sorry" said Rio

Aurora wiped her eyes and nodded

"Thank you it does" said Aurora .

Rio put her arm around the young girl.

"You know you don't have to follow the path your parents laid out for you" said Rio

"I don't know if I'm that strong" said Aurora

"Yeah you are honey. Just look at what you've already done and start thinking outside the box" said Rio

"What box?" said Aurora

Rio laughed at her confused look

"Sorry expression from my world. Means to not think the way everyone else thinks you should" said Rio

"Oh!" said Aurora .

The girl nodded and Rio stood up. Aurora rubbed her hands against her dress.

"Come on I think I have something that will take that off" said Rio

She stood up and walked out. Aurora followed her a few minutes later.

Rio was digging through her purse.

She pulled out some hand sanitizer and poured some into Aurora's out stretched hand.

The girl looked uncertain about the liquid goo in her hand.

"Just rub them together" said Rio

Emma held her hand out for the small bottle and Rio passed it to her.

It made its way around the fire and then back to her.

Mulan was smelling her hands with an odd look on her face.

"Why does it smell like berries?" said Mulan

Rio shrugged

"Just the scent they put in there"said Rio

Mulan shrugged and rubbed her hands together. Then started to reach for a stick to stir the fire.

"Ah I'd wait until it dries it is flammable" said Rio

Mulan stopped and put the stick down.

"We should break out the bedding" said Snow

She stood and Emma followed her to where the pack horse was tied.

She watched as Snow and Emma untied the thin bed rolls.

They carried a stack of them back to the fire.

Rio held out her hands for hers and snow tossed one in her direction.

She caught it deftly and placed it next to her. She stowed the hand sanitizer and moved her purse away from the fire.

Last thing she needed was some over heated ammo.

She rolled out her bedding and made her bed for the night.

The others were doing the same and she noticed Mulan was positioning herself so she could guard Aurora.

Mulan was carefully positioning some more logs on the fire.

Her hands darting back quickly just in case the stuff wasn't dry enough yet.

Rio curled up on her bed roll positioning her cloak as a pillow for the night.

She slowly drifted off listening to the crackle of the fire.

The next morning they rose before the sun was really up and started packing their things.

Snow was securing the bed rolls on the horse. When Rio finally woke up.

She tried rolling her bedding up just like it had been last night.

It didn't quite look right when she was done with it.

In fact it looked more like a smashed mushroom than the neat little roll it was last night.

She was honestly at a loss on how to get it to that neat little roll.

Mulan walked by and chuckled. Then the woman knelt down. Undid her mess and rolled it properly for her.

"You've never camped before" said Mulan

"Ah no not really" said Rio

Mulan handed her the rolled up bedroll.

"Thank you for what you did last night, she needed that" said Mulan

Rio nodded in understanding.

"You know you two really should talk" said Rio

Mulan stopped what she was doing and stared at her for a second.

Then in a soft tone said "neither of us are ready for that conversation yet"

Then Mulan stood up and walked towards where Snow was readying the supplies.

Rio stood up and smoothed her shirt down.

Emma seemed to be in a pensive mood and she could guess it had to do with where they were going today.

Rio looked at the castle in the distance.

That would have been Emma's home if Regina hadn't screwed everyone big time.

Snow was also in a pensive mood, probably for the same reason.

This was going to be a tough journey for both of them, she just hoped they could handle it.

She flung her purse on her shoulder and turned to Emma.

"You ready?"said Rio

Emma just nodded yes. The party was relatively silent as they moved out.

Each of them seemed to be in their own little world and Rio was no different.

Snow and Emma were discussing someone named Cora.

From what she could hear of the conversation she was Regina's mother. She had also been a fellow prisoner.

"I don't see why that matters It's not like she's getting out anytime soon or even has the means to reach Henry" said Emma

"You have no idea what she's capable of, I know this world Emma I know it's dangers" said Snow

Emma made a scoffing noise like she'd heard this whole spiel before.

"What is she capable of?" said Rio

Snow turned to look at her.

"Horrible things she makes Regina look nice" said Snow

"She makes the evil queen look nice? The same one who tried to have you killed when you were younger?" said Rio

Snow paused shocked that she knew this information.

" How?" said Snow

"Henry's book" said Rio

"Yeah but you couldn't have read that far in such a short time" said Emma

She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I read all the way up to the mad hatter's attempt to have Emma make a hat" said Rio

She giggled some. Just the idea of Emma doing something so domestic was hilarious.

Emma gave her a slightly offended look.

"He started the hat I have you know" said Emma

"Oh yeah thats a good thing because I've seen how badly you sew" said Rio

Snow giggled and kept walking

"Hey my sewing skills aren't that bad" Emma protested

Both women burst into laughter at her statement.

"Okay, okay I guess your right but it's not like you can do any better" said Emma

Rio was still giggling

"Oh ,he would have been making the whole hat if it had been me" said Rio

"He wouldn't have fallen for that" said Snow

"Oh yeah he would he's a man isn't he?" said Rio

"Yeah a crazy man" said Emma

Making a scoffing noise at the end.

"Also a desperate man.

Do you honestly think he wouldn't do anything I asked if he knew it was towards getting Grace back?" said Rio

"Oh now that's cold" said Snow

"What, I didn't say I wouldn't help him. Just that he wouldn't be holding me hostage for long" said Rio

"He would have killed us, you weren't there" said Snow

"No I wasn't.

Reading about it after the fact is never the same as living it, some things do have to be learned the hard way. Don't you agree?" said Rio

Snow gave her an appraising look like she was trying to figure out her statement and the meaning behind it.

"Yeah I guess so" said Snow

They were walking along a ridge now and you could see a waterfall in the valley below.

They rounded the corner and Aurora gave a frightened squeak.

"They are dead" said Mulan

Aurora had practically clung to Mulan as if she saw a giant spider or something.

Snow, Emma and Rio came up behind them.

"What's wrong?" said Snow

Mulan pointed down the valley to two rather large discernible shapes.

The bodies of the dead ogres. Snow turned and gave Rio another of her appraising looks.

"Impressive" said Emma

"Yes very" said Mulan

She gave Rio a look that was clearly part respect. The other part Rio classified as wariness.

"Still don't like the idea that you did that" said Snow

Aurora was staring at Rio with wide eyes.

"Weren't you scared?" said Aurora .

Rio looked down at the bodies and thought for a moment.

"No not really it was something that needed to be done and I was in a position to do it" said Rio

The other women turned to give her an incredulous look.

Rio shrugged it off and started walking down the trail. She stopped a few feet ahead and turned

"You guys coming?" said Rio

Snow shook herself out of her daze and started following Rio.

She was intrigued by Emma's friend.

Emma was close to the girl in a way she'd seen Emma get close to precious few people.

She seemed to have a very relaxed relationship with this mysterious girl Rio.

Snow had honestly not expected her to adapt to their world.

The girl was surprising her.

Not only had she survived but she made friends and even found herself a man.

Snows face fell and she looked back towards the village.

A boyfriend she was leaving behind.

Snow watched her for a few minutes as they slowly made their way towards the front gates.

From a distance the castle didn't look this huge but the closer they got.

The larger it got. It was situated over a huge lake sitting on the side of a cliff.

Rio wondered what they did in case of fire.

Jumping into the lake from that high up would have been suicidal at best.

The gates were standing open as they passed inside. The courtyard was deserted and overgrown with weeds.

Snow made her way towards some stone steps and the others followed her.

They passed through halls crowded with dust and debris.

Furniture was over turned and in some cases broken.

Snow led them resolutely forward towards some doors.

She barely glanced around and Rio figured she was avoiding the reality of the place.

They made their way through a huge chamber with two chairs sitting on a dais.

The throne room Rio guessed.

They passed through it and into another hall.

Up another flight of stairs down two more hallways and then Snow paused.

Standing in front of a door with her hand poised above the handle.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for her to turn that handle.

"Mary- Margaret er Snow aren't you..?" said Emma

Snow took a deep breath. As if what she was about to face was something terrifying

"Yeah just give me a second " said Snow

Then she turned the handle and slowly walked in. Emma and Rio followed.

"We'll wait out here" said Mulan

Aurora started to protest but the look Mulan shot her quieted her down.

Emma and Snow were standing in the center of the room.

"This was going to be your nursery" said Snow

She picked up a teddy bear and sadly gazed at it. Emma clearly didn't know what to say.

Emotional moments weren't really her forte.

Rio wandered over to the mural on the wall. Unicorns gathered by a fictional lake.

Rio reached her hand up and gently touched the paint.

Afraid it would crumble at her touch because it was flaking in several places

"Emma used to have a stuffed unicorn" said Rio

Snow turned to look at her as if she forgot she was in the room.

Emma gave Rio a help me look. Rio nodded towards Snow and Emma got the hint.

Emma moved forward and closed Snow in a hug.

Snow was sobbing and telling Emma all her plans for their life that Regina had ruined.

Rio looked uncomfortable and privately wished she had waited outside.

She felt like she was intruding on a private moment.

Emma looked like she wanted to pry Snow off of her and run screaming.

Rio knew she wasn't used to people putting her first and Snow had done that several times already.

"So what did you want to show us?" said Rio

Snow wiped her eyes and reluctantly pulled away from Emma. Emma looked relieved but tried not to show it.

"Oh it's over here" said Snow

She walked toward a huge wooden cabinet.

"This is the wardrobe I used to send you to that other world" said Snow

"Would it work again?" said Emma

Rio looked inside

"So where's the on switch?" said Rio

"It's a bit more complicated than that" said Snow

"We need to get it back to the haven" said Snow

"How it must weigh a ton?" said Emma

Rio looked at the door. Not to mention getting it through the door would be a stone bitch.

"I don't know" said Snow

"With the help of a friend" said Lancelot

He walked in the door.

"Lancelot what are you doing here?" said Snow

"We heard about the ogre attack and wanted to make sure you were all right" said Lancelot.

"Where's Mulan and Aurora ?"said Snow

He shrugged

"Oh I sent them to find food. Figured we'd camp for the night then get this back to the haven tomorrow morning"said Lancelot

Rio pursed her lips. How would they hear about that?

They were too far away to hear the creatures or Emma's gun.

So that had to mean someone was following them but who?

And more importantly why?If they would have had cell phones in this world it could easily been explained.

Now it just sounded suspicious.

Lancelot was running his hands over the wardrobe with this look on his face that looked suspiciously like greed.

"So this is it" said Lancelot.

His tone was one of awe and something else. For some reason it was raising the hairs on the back of Rio's neck

"Yeah Geppetto carved it out of an enchanted tree"said Snow

She was looking at Lancelot suspiciously and Rio could tell she was sensing it too.

"Well come we've got to get you back to your husband and you to your son Henry" said Lancelot.

Snow suddenly jumped back and drew her sword. Rio followed suit trusting Snow's instincts and her own.

"Emma stay back he's not who he appears to be" said Snow

"Snow what?" said Emma

She glanced at Rio and gave her a perplexed look

"Think Emma how many people did you tell about Henry?" said Rio

"Just.." said Emma

Her eyes narrowed at Lancelot. Purple smoke billowed up from the floor or was it her feet?

Lancelot turned into a woman and somewhere deep inside Rio sighed in relief.

"Cora" said Snow


	8. Chapter 8

Rio 8

"What a clever girl" said Cora

Her tone indicating that she was anything but impressed.

"Stay back" said Snow,

raising her weapon.

"Where's the real Lancelot?" said Snow

Cora smirked and Rio decided she definitely didn't like this woman.

"I killed him a long time ago" said Cora

"And you took his place?" said Rio

"Yes well everyone likes a hero" said Cora

She reminded Rio too much of her own mother. Lightening shot from Cora's finger tips or some sort of energy.

It flung Snow against the wall and started to choke her. Magic it was definitely magic.

"No stop let her go" yelled Emma

She rushed Cora and Cora made the rug turn snakelike and entangle Emma. Rio crouched behind the cabinet.

"Are you going to hide?" said Cora

Rio wasn't just hiding in fact she was unscrewing the lid to the hand sanitizer.

Hoping she could use the alcohol content as an accelerate.

She poured it into the pile of baby clothes and linen that were in the bottom of the wardrobe.

She dug for a and found her lighter. Flicked it and just as she did what she was hiding behind slid across the floor.

Revealing her to Cora. Rio raised her gun and fired.

Cora somehow stopped the bullets but it gave Rio enough time to drop the lighter onto the clothing pile.

The cloth went up with a whoosh. Cora screamed her frustration and started choking Rio without touching her.

When the cabinet went up the woman looked horrified.

"What have you done, do you realize how long it took for me to find a way across to your world.

I never dreamed it would be you Snow who showed me the way." said Cora

"Why.. do... you want.. to go to... our world so badly?" said Rio

Though most of it came out in gasps because Cora was still choking her.

"Why to see my daughter of course" said Cora

She flung Rio, she went through an open doorway and hit a wall.

She turned next to her was a window. Thank god the woman had horrible aim.

Cora turned back to put out the flames that were just now starting to catch the wood of the cabinet.

Rio heard running feet and Mulan came running up the stairs. Rio was pulling herself off of the floor.

"What happened we heard the crash?" said Mulan

"Cora" said Rio

Mulan didn't need to hear more she rushed into the room.

"Stay here" said Rio

Aurora didn't argue for once. Rio followed Mulan into the room.

Emma charged Cora and Cora used the fire from the wardrobe to throw a fireball at her.

Mulan jumped in front of the fireball. Somehow Mulan deflected the fireball. Rio was still trying to figure out how.

"Get her" said Rio

Snow, Emma and Mulan converged on Cora. Purple smoke filled the room and she was gone.

"Snow, Emma are you all right?" said Rio

"Yeah you?" said Emma

"Just peachy, sorry I had to toast our ride home" said Rio

"It's all right, I'm just glad she can't reach Henry" said Emma

Snow gave her a glare but Emma chose to ignore it.

Rio would get it out of her later how the woman even knew about Henry.

"So now what?" said Emma

"I do not understand how was Cora here, why did Lancelot let her out?" said Mulan

"She was Lancelot" said Rio

"What?" said Aurora

She was standing in the doorway.

"She used a shape-shifting spell to assume his shape" said Snow

"Probably has been for months" said Rio

She was staring at the now merrily burning wardrobe.

"Shouldn't we put that out?" said Rio.

Her earlier fears about fire coming back.

Snow sighed and eyed the burning wardrobe.

"No but we should at least move what's around it so it doesn't catch" said Snow

Agreeing the woman moved the furnishings away from the burning cabinet and made a loose fire ring around it.

"I don't know, I just feel we should throw the pieces into the lake or something" said Rio

It was almost cinders now. No longer recognizable as a cabinet of any kind.

"Who's going to lead us now?" said Mulan

"Why not you" said Emma

The warrior woman shook her head.

"They would never follow me but they would follow you" said Mulan

She was looking at Snow when she said it. Snow bit her bottom lip and then answered her.

" We need to get home, sorry" said Snow

Mulan didn't look very happy about her answer but Snow was right. They needed to go home.

"Come on we should leave this place" said Rio

"Yes we should go back to the haven and regroup" said Mulan

She looked at Snow uncertainly as if deciding what to say.

"Yeah" said Snow

Sensing that they needed a moment. Rio motioned for Mulan and Aurora to go outside.

Snow and Emma needed to talk.

She could hear Emma's hurt filled tone as she confessed to being angry with both her parents for most of her life.

"Should we be leaving them alone?" said Aurora

"Yeah they need this she won't be back what she was after is gone" said Rio

They walked down the stairs and Rio let them go on ahead.

As soon as Emma and Snow started hugging she kept walking.

Honestly she was lost in thought.

The similarities between Cora and her own mom were just too close for comfort.

Then of course there was Killian. Had he known Lancelot wasn't really Lancelot.

Was he working with Cora all along and if so what did that mean to her?

When she came down the stairs Mulan was tightening the straps on the pack horse.

She sat down on the stairs and waited. A few minutes later Snow and Emma came down the stairs.

Both their eyes were red rimmed but no one commented.

"If we start back now we can reach where we camped last night fairly easy" said Mulan

"Um should we use that again?

Cora seemed to know about the ogres and the only way she could do that is if someone was following us" said Rio

She left out the cell phone theory but Emma and Snow would get her meaning. The others gave her a surprised look.

"C'mon seriously no one caught that" said Rio

Snow sighed in exasperation.

"Obviously not so where should we camp then?" said Snow

"I say we make as much time as we can before we have to stop" said Rio

The others gave her a strange look.

"Why?" said Emma

Rio was already starting for the gate.

"Because we're the only ones who know Lancelot is really Cora in disguise" said Aurora

"Exactly" said Rio

Everyone gave Aurora a surprised look. Rio had a sinking feeling something was wrong.

She wished they could move faster in this world.

"I wish we all had horses" said Snow.

She had fallen in step next to Rio. She turned and noticed everyone was behind her.

Why the heck was she in the lead all of a sudden? It's not like she knew where they were going around here.

"Fat lot a good that would do me and Emma neither of us can ride" said Rio

Snow frowned she must have struck a nerve.

"Then I will just have to teach you" said Snow

Emma glared at her and Rio shrugged.

"How is it you have never learned to ride, did your family not own horses?" said Aurora

It was an honest question from their perspective. Horses were essentially the cars of this world.

"No we didn't, we actually use cars where we are from" said Emma

"Cars?" said Mulan

Rio reached into her pocket and dug out her cell phone.

Clicked it over to the photos section and scrolled through her photos.

Until she found the shots she took of her rental car. She held the device out to the two women.

"That's a car I rented to drive to Storybrooke, it's a small little piece of shit but it runs" said Rio

Both women were staring at the photos.

"How do you make it move there is no harness for the horses?" said Mulan

"They have motors" said Emma

"Motors?" said Aurora

"Ah mechanical devices that make it move on its own" said Snow

"How do you fit the car inside this small box?" said Aurora.

Rio giggled glad for the distraction from her growing sense of unease.

"It's an image not the real thing, see look" said Rio

She raised the phone and took a shot of Aurora . Then turned the screen so she could see herself.

"What? How?" said Aurora

"It's an image that I can save and take with me, you know so I can save the memories" said Rio

Aurora looked touched by the sentiment

"You would want to save my memory?" said Aurora

"Yeah why not your friends aren't you" said Rio

The girl looked like she wanted to cry. Instead she threw her arms around Rio's shoulders and hugged her.

"Thank you" said Aurora

Rio awkwardly petted the young womans back and hair.

Aurora released her after a few minutes and started walking again.

"Will you show me more images?" said Aurora

"Ah yeah sure" said Rio

She stuffed her phone back in her pocket.

Taking the moment to power it down because she had no way of charging it here.

"As soon as we make camp" said Rio

"What is that thing?" said Mulan

"It's called a smart phone" said Rio

"Smart phone?" said Mulan

"It makes phone calls,text messages, takes pictures, plays music and surfs the web" said Rio

"Phone calls?"said Mulan

"Web?" said Aurora

She backed up some.

"Not that kind of web, it's all electronic.

Kind of a library that just floats out there until you need the information" said Emma

"No spiders?" said Aurora

"No spiders cross my heart" said Rio

"Yeah Rio isn't any more fond of those than you are" said Emma

"Hey you saw that one Sarah sent us a photo of from Texas.

I swear that thing was the size of my fist" said Rio

Aurora gave her a wide eyed look.

"Oh thats horrifying remind me to never visit this Texas" said Aurora

"What are phone calls?" said Mulan

She was leading the horse and trying to keep up with the conversation.

"It's a way to communicate in our world" said Snow

"It's a bit complicated, but basically you punch in someones number on your phone

and it connects you to that person on their phone" said Emma

"Huh is it magic ?" said Mulan

"Well sort of it's actually technology, which is sort of everywhere in my world.

But I read somewhere once, that technology that is sufficiently advanced could be mistaken for magic." said Rio

"Then your world must be very advanced" said Mulan

"It is but it's not always a good thing." said Snow.

They were making good time and instead of camping where they did the night before. They chose a new site

"We should post guards" said Mulan

"Good idea, I'll take first watch" said Snow

Mulan accepted her offer and went to put up Aurora's tent.

Rio and Emma went to gather firewood. "Your worried about something share" said Emma

Rio sighed and bent down to pick up a stick.

"I saw Killian leave Lancelot's the morning we left, I thought he might be gay until.. you know" said Rio

"Until he turned out to be Cora" said Emma

"Yeah and now I'm questioning what I feel for him" said Rio

"You think he was using you" said Emma

It was more statement than question.

"I don't know what to think honestly, he's so damn confusing" said Rio

Emma bent and picked up another stick.

"There's something else" said Emma.

Rio huffed and wiped a piece of hair out of her face.

"Just little things really, things that I noticed that don't quite mesh" said Rio

"Like what?" said Emma

She shifted her load of sticks.

"Well for one thing he's supposed to be an injured blacksmith. Yet he has no burn scars" said Rio

Emma pursed her lips.

"And?" said Emma

"Well there's the ointment he bought and the rings. I don't know he just seems wrong to me" said Rio

"Are you sure it's not because your scared?" said Emma

"Scared of what?" said Rio

"Getting close to someone, it's okay Rio I do it too" said Emma

She let out her breath like she'd been holding it.

"Maybe, I mean possibly, I could just be paranoid over Cora" said Rio

"She really got to you didn't she?" said Emma

"Yeah you too"said Rio

Emma stopped in front of her.

"Thank you" said Emma

"Oh sweetie you don't have to thank me. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to your little man" said Rio

"Still it was your way home too" said Emma

"Yeah I know but if it comes down to a choice of letting that woman into our world or staying here, well you can guess my choice" said Rio

Emma nodded in understanding.

"Now lets get these back we've got enough for the night I think" said Emma

She didn't need to ask Rio twice for some reason being out here in the dark was making her nervous.

Maybe it was just the possibility that someone could be watching them.

Either way being back with the others made her less nervous.

They walked back into camp and set the pile of wood near the pit Mulan was building.

Aurora's tent was already up but the side was open. She was sitting on her bedding.

Rio arranged her bedroll near the young woman and pulled out her phone.

She opened the photos and started going through the pictures.

When she exhausted those. She let Aurora listen to some music before the woman went to sleep on her.

She shut it off when she saw Aurora had her eyes closed.

Rio drifted off to sleep and briefly woke when Mulan took over from Snow on the watch.

Neither woman asked Emma to take a watch.

Probably because they felt Emma wouldn't know what to watch for .

Rio herself wasn't sure what to watch for either plus Emma wasn't armed anymore.

She would have to solve that tomorrow. Couldn't very well have Emma traipsing around here unarmed.

Tomorrow Emma would get her second gun and her other silencer.

She drifted off to sleep but it was restless, filled with images from her childhood she'd rather not remember.

She woke gasping swearing she could still feel the knife.

Her hand went up to touch the spot out of reflex.

She was relieved when her hand didn't come away bloody

"Bad dream?" said Aurora

She turned to look at the young princess and saw understanding in her eyes.

Perhaps the princess knew more about bad dreams after all.

"Yeah horrifying" said Rio

"Do you want to talk about it?" said Aurora

Rio licked her suddenly dry lips.

"No not really I'd rather forget it happened" said Rio

"Forget it happened? Wasn't it just a dream?" said Aurora

Rio shook her head no.

"Closer to memories actually" said Rio

She slowly stood up and stretched. She tried to ignore the pitying look Aurora was shooting her way.

Mulan was crouched near the campfire stirring something in a pot.

Mulan's cooking was better than most so far.

She approached Mulan and the woman turned before she was halfway to the fire.

Snow came trudging into camp looking decidedly irritated. She approached Mulan at the fire.

"We have a problem" said Snow

Rio gave Snow her undivided attention after that.

"I found tracks, someone was following us last night" said Snow

"And cigarette butts" said Emma

She walked up holding what looked like a roll your own.

Rio held out her hand and examined what Emma handed her closely.

She broke it apart in her hand to look at the inside.

"It was definitely a male probably older because this was rolled quite tight.

Which means he been doing it for awhile. Plus he was recently on a ship" said Rio

Everyone gave her a perplexed look.

"Salt in the tobacco most like sea spray, plus it's coarsely ground. So not very high end. Dock worker perhaps" said Rio

Everyone seemed to accept her explanation

"How did you do that?" said Snow

"Observation nothing more" said Rio

"We should eat quickly and go" said Emma

"Nope, last thing we want is for him to think were on to him. Just act normal and I'll think of a plan to catch him" said Rio

The others didn't really like that idea but went with the plan anyway.

They ate and started packing up. Rio was quiet as she formulated a plan.

Whoever it was most likely worked for Cora. Which meant she had no problem with minions.

She managed to get the bedroll right this time and almost whooped in joy.

Okay maybe not but she sure felt like it.

Everyone was feeling uneasy about being watched and some were showing it more than most.

Aurora kept looking over her shoulder and if she didn't stop it soon she was going to ruin the plan Rio had developed.

Rio angled herself so she fell into step beside the girl.

"Relax you'll only give what we know away, I'll take care of him" said Rio

She meant permanently but the girl didn't know that.

Aurora didn't exactly relax but she did stop looking over her shoulder.

They kept walking till damn near nightfall, heading into the descending sun .

Mulan had them make camp and Rio waited until dark to slip into Aurora's tent.

Then crouched down and crawled under the back.

While everyone else thought she was inside talking to the princess.

Rio was stealthily making her way from tree to tree.

She climbed one and looked around. It took her an hour to spot him in the pale moonlight.

He was hiding behind some bushes watching Mulan guard the camp.

Rio rolled her eyes at the irony.

He was only a few feet away yet she couldn't see him because the light didn't extend beyond the camp.

She slowly approached him. Short sword drawn as she got closer.

She wasn't taking any chances with her guns, silencer or not. As she got closer she examined her quarry.

He was short somewhat heavy. A rag was wrapped around his head like a bandanna.

He was armed she could see the sword at his side.

She was now standing behind him while he rolled a cigarette.

One handed she drew out her lighter. He set the cigarette on his lips.

"Would you care for a light?" said Rio

He jumped and started to reach for his weapon.

He stopped when he saw hers resting just under his chin.

"Up" she ordered.

He hesitated then slowly stood

"Hands where I can see them" said Rio

He raised his hands and with a poke from Rio proceeded her into camp.

Mulan rose when she spotted Rio walking her prisoner back into camp.

"Get some rope, good work Rio" said Mulan

Snow walked over carrying some ropes they kept for the horse.

Aurora emerged from her tent and stared. Mulan had her weapon drawn as well.

Rio relieved him of his visible weapon while Snow tied him up. He remained stubbornly silent the whole time.

"Now who are you and why are you following us?" said Snow

The man stared straight ahead and clamped his mouth shut.

Frowning Rio regarded him closely. Walking slowly around him so she could view him on all angles.

He watched her move but didn't say anything. Mulan got irritated by his stubborn staring and punched him hard. He rocked backwards and almost fell.

"You should probably tie him to something if you plan to beat him" said Rio

She said it nonchalantly like she was discussing the weather.

Mulan gave reluctant agreement and the man was bound to a tree.

He made grunting noises and struggled very little. Almost as if he were under orders not to.

"Now answer her" said Mulan

He shook his head no. The first response he'd made so far.

Emma searched him for weapons and found a few knives tucked away in unlikely places.

Mulan hit him again and he doubled over in pain. He still didn't answer or protest.

For a dockworker he was amazingly silent and Rio was beginning to get suspicious.

Mulan was about to reach for torture instruments and neither Snow or Emma was protesting.

The beating took over an hour and still the man didn't answer. Mulan was holding a burning stick in her hands

"Stop, please stop" said Aurora

Everyone turned to glare at her in irritation all except Rio

"Aurora just go back inside the tent" said Mulan

"No"said Aurora standing her ground.

"Actually she's right hold for a second" said Rio

They all turned to her.

"Emma can I see your knife please?" said Rio

Perplexed Emma handed her the knife.

"Okay but we already tried cutting him" said Emma

Rio moved forward and put her hand on his chin

"Open your mouth" said Rio

He met her gaze with a dull resigned look but didn't comply.

"Would you rather I pry it open?" she said

He looked down then slowly opened his mouth. Rio swore and Mulan discarded the stick

"He's a mute" said Snow

They stood around staring at him for a few seconds. None of them knew what to do and for some reason they all felt bad.

"Oh the poor man" said Aurora

He was just watching them with dull eyes. He probably thought they were going to kill him.

Truth be told it would probably be better if they had.

"Let him go" said Rio

"Huh?" said most everyone.

"He can't tell us anything. That's why she chose him so send him back to her" said Rio

His eyes widened in fear and he shook his head no as if pleading with them not to do it.

Emma reluctantly untied him and he fell forward. The sun was almost up.

"Pack up" said Mulan

She turned to head for Aurora's tent.

The man wobbled to his feet and watched as the women wandered away from him.

Rio was the last to go and he regarded her with curiosity.

"You'll get your weapons back when we're farther down the road" said Rio

He nodded at her and took a reluctant step towards her.

"No stay there" said Rio

She drew her gun and he paused.

She wasn't sure what he had planned but wasn't taking any chances.

He shook his head no and reached his hands out to her in a pleading gesture.

"Sorry no can do, go home" said Rio

She walked away slowly weapon held up between them. He started to follow her.

"Hey stop, don't make me shoot you" said Rio

He stopped and stared at her. His silence was unnerving.

"Now stay" said Rio

"Emma can you watch him?" said Rio

Emma nodded yes and took the gun from her hands

"This is nice where'd you get the silencer?" said Emma

"Had a spare go ahead and keep that one. I've got a few spare clips if you need any" said Rio

She knelt down and rolled up her sleeping roll.

She handed it to Mulan who took it and strapped it to the horse.

She flung her purse over her shoulder.

The silent man was still staring at them as they left. A few hours later he was following them openly.

"He still back there?' said Emma

Rio glanced back

"Yep, still have Simon" said Rio

"Simon?" said Snow

"Yep Simon as in Simon and Garfunkel, sound of silence get it" said Rio

Snow chuckled

"Very funny" said Snow

"What we've got to call him something and that stalker guy just doesn't have the same ring" said Rio

They were getting close to the settlement now and Rio suddenly felt a wave of unease.

She looked up. Shouldn't there be smoke from cook fires?

"Some-thing's wrong" said Rio

Mulan looked where she was looking

"Yeah there is, it's almost noon why are there no cook fires?" said Mulan

They sped up and soon found the first of the bodies.

"Oh god Clara!" said Rio

She took off at a run followed closely by Mulan, Emma and the others

"Rio wait they could still be here" said Emma

But Rio wasn't listening. She ran up the main thoroughfare and jumped over bodies.

Her feet didn't even touch the steps as she ran up to Clara's door.

"Rio wait!" said Mulan

She grabbed the woman's hand.

"You should.. let me go first" said Mulan

Rio was already in the door. A door that was busted in she noted.

She had at least tried to keep out whoever had done this.

Rio slowly walked towards the back room. She distantly heard the clatter of Snow and Emma following her in.

"Oh god!" said Snow

Rio wasn't listening her eyes were riveted on the most horrifying sight she'd ever seen.

Shanse was by the door and kitchen knife laying by her still hand.

A pool of blood surrounded her body.

In the corner Clara was slumped forward her arms around the bodies of her two children.

Both their necks were broken a part of her mind that wasn't screaming analyzed.

Red gore dripped down her front from where the woman's neck was. Someone slit her throat.

"They must have been trying to defend the children" said Mulan

Rio wasn't hearing couldn't focus on anything. Her chest felt heavy and she couldn't breathe.

Her stomach roiled and she ran for the door.

She just reached the outside in time to hurl the contents of her stomach into the dirt.

"Rio?" said Emma

She didn't realize she was crying until Emma folded her in her arms.

"It's okay I've got you" said Emma

No one made any effort to stop her tears, they just let her vent. Rio wiped her eyes angrily

"What kind of psychopath kills little kids?" said Rio

Mulan walked down the stairs and knelt beside the body there. She turned him over and examined his chest

"Cora" said Mulan

Rio sniffed and then went to wipe her nose on her sleeve. Aurora held out a handkerchief to her to wipe her nose.

"Thanks" said Rio

"They were your friends" said Aurora

Rio nodded yes because she couldn't answer. Had Cora done this because she burnt the cabinet.

"Yeah but Cora usually just rips the heart out what was in there.." said Snow

She trailed off when she realized just what she had been about to say.

"We should see if there are any survivors" said Emma

"Maybe you should sit down" said Aurora

Rio reluctantly nodded and let the princess lead her to a table.

Honestly it didn't help settle her nerves much, with all the dead bodies surrounding her.

It was creepily eerie not even the animals survived.

Even birds didn't circle overhead. She watched her friends pick their way through the bodies.

She glanced away when she saw another person she recognized.

Come on get it together and think girl. She mentally chided herself.

You've seen dead bodies before hell you've even made a few.

So why the freak out? She took a deep breath and looked around.

"Because I feel guilty" said Rio

Mystery solved she stood up.

Even aurora was helping to search and she felt utterly helpless just sitting there.

She moved towards the well and checked the water. No blood floated on it's surface.

So she used the cup sitting by it's edge. After she checked it of course to get some water.

Movement off to the side caught her attention. One of the bodies was rising and falling slightly.

She reached out and touched it's wrist. No pulse greeted her questing fingers so she tried the next one.

It was a huge jumble of bodies that looked like they had all fallen over at once.

Methodically she made her way through them even though she felt slightly disappointed.

She was starting to wonder if she had seen things.

Her fingers closed on the last wrist and the hand closed on her arm.

She screamed and back peddled. She landed in the fountain with a splash. Her friends came running to her aid

"Rio what happened?" said Emma

"One of them moved"said Rio

She pointed at the bodies she had been searching.

"What moved how? Are you sure you weren't imagining things?" said Snow

Her heart was still racing from the fright and she was breathing heavily.

"Positive just look" said Rio

She climbed out of the fountain and crossed soaking wet arms over her chest.

She felt positively ridiculous standing there dripping.

While the others flipped dead bodies off the pile.

They finally reached the bottom. To find a lone man huddled under all those corpses

"Oh my lord" said Aurora

She went on her knees beside him.

"So sorry I frightened you" he said

"Killian?" said Rio

"Hello love, no luck on the journey home I see" he said


	9. Chapter 9

Rio 9

"Oh my god Killian, are you alright?" said Rio

She leaned down and helped Aurora get him to his feet

"Better now that the gods have seen fit to smile on me" he said

They helped him over to the table Rio had just been sitting at.

He didn't look hurt and Rio was curious as to why.

"We should probably get him a blanket he could be in shock" said Emma

Nodding Mulan went to find one. She disappeared into what was left of the barracks and came back clutching a blanket.

She looked troubled and no one really wanted to know what she found in there.

Aurora took it from her and helped Rio wrap it around his shoulders

"Thank you lovelies" he said

Snow was coming back with a cup of water. Emma caught her eyes and they walked away together.

Presumably to discuss what Rio had told Emma earlier.

Rio sat down across from him and waited until he composed himself.

She honestly didn't know if she should be alarmed or relieved that he survived.

She looked around. Out of hundreds he was the only survivor. Why was that?

Was he a coward?She had to find out. She'd seen him fight. So she knew that he could.

Why didn't he help Clara?He could have at least smuggled the children out.

She watched him now with clear eyes. Shoving aside the grief for her friends.

She did what she did best. She analyzed the man before her.

He looked calm, except for the slight shake to his hand as he drank the water.

Emma came back a few minutes later and sat down across from her.

"So what happened?" said Emma

He gulped down another swallow of the water. He nervously looked at his hands or rather hand and stump.

"They came in the night there were too many of them.

Cora was leading them and when she started ripping out hearts.

I hid underneath the bodies of those she'd already slain" said Killian

He sounded sad and seemed to be trying for upset but wasn't quite hitting it.

Also his story sounded composed. Emma gave her a look that said she wasn't buying it either.

Rio leaned forward and laid her hand over his. Deliberately laying her fingers where his pulse point was.

The beat was steady, calm. Too calm for a survivor who'd just been through this kind of shock.

"It's okay Killian we'll take care of you sweetheart" said Rio

Her tone conveying nothing of her inner thoughts.

His heart should be racing, just like hers was a few minutes ago when he frightened her.

He looked up and met her eyes. She gave him her most sympathetic look and noted his eyes weren't even dilated.

Nope he definitely wasn't in shock. So what was his deal?

Even the most hardened soldier would react to this level of carnage.

Was he that used to dead bodies and if so what kind of man did that make him?

One thing was for certain he was a liar.

"Why didn't you help them?" she said

Not what was foremost on her mind to ask but his response would tell her what she needed to know.

"I tried, I was too late she'd already ripped out their hearts" he said

Anger flared down her veins. She balled her fist and slugged him hard.

"That was the wrong answer, damn liar" said Rio

She stood up as he toppled out of the chair unconscious from her blow.

"Rio what the heck?" said Snow

"Tie him up, he's a liar and I'd be willing to bet he's Cora's" said Rio

"Good punch he's out cold" said Emma

Just the idea of that hurt. Mulan grabbed some rope and between the five of them.

They got him tied to a tree.

"Just how hard did you hit him?" said Emma

She watched his head roll to the side and could already see the bruise forming on his cheek.

"Hard enough to hurt my hand" said Rio

"So what do you mean, he's a liar?" said Aurora

She honestly had no clue that he had been anything but a traumatized survivor.

"Emma you want to explain or should I?" said Rio

She really didn't feel up to explaining right now.

"She took his pulse" said Emma

"His pulse?" said Aurora

"What does his pulse have to do with him being a liar" said Mulan

She looked genuinely confused and so did everyone but Emma.

Sighing Emma turned to Rio and held out her hand in a clear help me gesture.

"It was steady and calm. When it should have been fast or thready.

Which means he either knew this attack was coming or participated in it" said Rio

Everyone looked shocked or outraged

"That doesn't even cover all the small stuff that doesn't add up about him" said Rio

"In any case he will be answering our questions when he wakes up" said Emma

Snow gave her a pitying look and rested her hand on Rio's shoulder.

Rio pulled away from her touch and walked away for a moment trying to get her head together .

She flexed her hand damn that man had a hard jaw. She was looking down at the gypsy camp or what remained of it.

"Rio?" said Emma

"Sorry needed a moment" said Rio

"I understand , are you okay?" said Emma

Rio sighed she could guess what Emma was referring to.

"Yeah I'll survive" said Rio

She looked up at the sky. Still no circling birds, shouldn't the carrion birds have shown up by now.

Another pair of footsteps made their presence known and Snow turned the corner.

"Are you all right?" said Snow

"Yeah he just has a hard jaw, could cut yourself on those cheekbones of his" said Rio

Emma looked at her mom then nodded and left Snow with Rio.

"What do you intend to do with him?" said Snow

"Find out who he is first and foremost, the rest depends on him" said Rio

Snow looked sad for a moment.

"Rio.." she began

"It's all right Snow. I wanted answers earlier, I guess I should be careful what I wish for. Especially here" said Rio

"Yeah" said Snow

She started to turn away from Rio because frankly she didn't know what to say.

Charming had never lied to her bad enough she would have to torture him to get answers.

She knew the girl had to be hurting though.

"We should probably burn the bodies" said Rio

Snow gave her a confused look.

"Why?" said Snow

"In a word George Romero" said Rio

"That's two words and I don't quite understand" said Snow

"In a name Graham, night of the living dead ring any bells" said Rio

Snow's eyes widened and she gave the bodies around them a wary look.

"Gotcha, I'll get the girls to help. There should be plenty of fuel to use around here" said Snow

She started to walk back and Rio turned to follow her.

"We should probably check for anything useful" said Rio

Snow nodded and they walked back to the others. Snow informed them of Rio's idea and the others nervously seconded it.

"We can use those two houses as pyres just pile them inside" said Mulan

"We can use these two wagons for the gypsy encampment" said Snow

They were pointing at a crude drawing of the settlement Mulan had drawn into the sand.

"Agreed lets get started" said Emma

Killian moaned, reminding them they also had another problem

"Aurora I need you to stand guard on Killian while we do this, can you handle that?" said Rio

Mulan opened her mouth to protest and Rio gave her a look.

"She can't fight, we should have.." said Mulan

"Yes" said Aurora

She sat up straight and proud. Looking for all the world like the princess she was.

"I'm going to give you this, It's called a taser" said Rio

She dug out her taser and handed it to the woman.

"If he gets too unruly or tries to escape, just point this end at him and squeeze here" said Rio

The young woman nodded solemnly.

"Do you really think thats a good idea?" said Emma

Rio shrugged.

"Henry figured it out why not her?" said Rio

Emma gave her a glare which Rio pointedly ignored. Mulan looked uncertain and glanced from the weapon to Rio

"What is that?" said Mulan

"It's a magic box, it shoots lightening out of the prongs" said Rio

Mulan's mouth dropped open in shock and Aurora held the weapon a bit farther away from her.

"Relax a lot of women in our world carry them for self defense purposes.

It's perfectly safe as long as you aim those prongs away from you" said Rio

"Self defense from what?" said Aurora

"Robbers, rapists, you know bad men in general.

That one there will drop a five hundred pound man in a matter of seconds" said Rio

Emma gave her a strange look.

"And you gave this to my grandson?" said Snow

"Yes and your husband was trying to teach him to use a sword" said Rio

Snow opened her mouth to protest and then shut it when she couldn't really argue with that fact.

"Got it pointy things way from me, shoot him if he tries anything" said Aurora

She sounded determined and Rio took her at her word.

She stood up and walked towards the nearest body.

Grabbed the man under the arms and started dragging.

With a sigh the others did the same thing.

It took them to nearly sunset to get all of the bodies they could find into the houses.

They took a much needed rest break and they heard Killian yelp.

Mulan rushed to her aid and found her standing over him taser extended. He was once again unconscious. At Mulan's questioning glance she said "He's cheeky"

Mulan chuckled and walked away. The girls were putting the last of the fuel around the structures.

Mulan knelt down and struck the tinder for the first of the pyres.

As soon as it caught she moved on to the others. Soon several bonfires dotted the landscape.

Their light throwing eerie shadows on the empty village.

In the distance the gypsy wagons burned and Rio turned away from them.

Despite their faults they had been marginally good to her and didn't deserve the fate Cora had dished out to their clan.

She turned back in time to see Killian lift his head.

She approached the group standing around watching him.

He was just realizing he was in serious trouble and Rio wanted to let him stew some.

"What is this? what is going on?Rio, please talk some sense to these ladies please" said Killian

Aurora was eyeing him like she wanted to taze him again .

Rio was wondering just what the man had said to her. She gave him a deliberately cold look.

"They're making perfect sense to me. It's you who isn't making any sense" said Rio

He gave her an incredulous look and she privately reevaluated his acting abilities. The man was good she'd give him that.

"What? What are you talking about Rio? You know me, why are you treating me this way?" he said

His tone was pleading and it did pull a bit on her heartstrings. Until she quelled that emotional response.

"Because your lying to us" said Emma

He actually had the gall to look offended.

"I have not. Rio tell them, I'm just a simple blacksmith you know this, you know me" he said

He was staring at her, pleading with her to come to his defense.

Part of her wanted to cry foul and do just that. Damn him how did he get in so deeply?

"Do I?" said Rio

His look of confusion and hurt almost broke her heart .

"Rio please untie me. I've been all over this world. I can help you, guide you. Just please help me?" he said

She cut off her emotions. She analyzed what he was saying and how he was saying it.

Part of him really was frightened but she'd be willing to bet it was because he got caught.

She raised her hands and clapped. The others stared at her in shock

"Oh come on girls. That was almost an Oscar worthy performance, give the man a round of applause" said Rio

Emma grinned and followed suit and so did the others. His mouth dropped open in shock.

"I'm pleading for my life and you applaud me. What kind of sick wenches are you?" said Killian

Rio lowered her hands. She wasn't quite sure what a wench was but she didn't like how he said that.

"Performance is over Killian. Time to take your bow and introduce yourself to the audience" said Rio

He stubbornly glared at her. Until she took the knife from Emma's hands.

Then he looked decidedly wary. She moved closer to him and set the point beneath his chin.

"I'm only going to ask this once, Who are you?" said Rio

He swallowed nervously. He met her eyes and then had the gall to lie to her again.

"I'm just a simple blacksmith, please Rio love, have some mercy" he said

She was watching his bodies response when he said it and knew it for a lie the second he opened his mouth

"Bull shit" said Emma

"Rio?" he said

She stepped back because she was getting furious and that was never a good thing.

"That does it, ask the Ogres for mercy because I'm really not so inclined right now." said Rio

Emma raised her fingers to whistle.

"Wait! please don't do this. Rio, please I thought we had something please don't do this, please" he said

"Come on guys time to go" said Rio

She unscrewed the silencer and he watched in horror as she raised the weapon to fire.

"Oh god please! Why won't you believe me? Ladies please don't let her do this" he said

Mulan crossed her arms over her chest and Snow just glared at him again.

Rio put her finger on the trigger and everyone tensed. The noise was sure to bring ogres down on top of them.

"What do you want me to say?" he pleaded

"The truth, Killian if that even is your name" said Rio

Aurora was biting her lip. She was looking from Rio to Killian and back again. Rio raised the weapon

"Rio wait, isn't there another way?" said Aurora

Rio cocked her head sideways. She wanted to sing the girl's praises. She played good cop bad cop so well.

"Oh yes! Thank you little princess. I'm so sorry I offended you before. I will do nothing but sing your praises from now on" said Killian

Rio turned to look at Aurora her eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

"Come to think of it their might be" said Rio

She put the safety on her gun and shoved it in her holster. He sighed in relief.

"Can you untie me please?' he asked

He gave her a cheeky little grin as if he thought he had won.

Rio opened up her purse and dug into the bottom. She pulled out her first aid kit, opened it and dug through it.

She pulled a bottle out of the bottom and a syringe.

She opened the syringe and set the needle into the bottle.

Pulled back the plunger and drew the liquid into the syringe.

"What is that?" said Emma

"Sodium penthol" said Rio

"Huh?" said Emma

"Truth serum" said Rio

"Oh" said Emma

Rio closed up the kit and shoved it all back in her purse.

The needle would have to be discarded later. She stood up and made her way towards Killian.

She held the needle up so he could see it and tapped the side to release any air bubbles.

"Last chance Killian or whoever you are" said Rio

He was staring at the needle in her hands with a confused look on his face.

Mulan and Aurora were eyeing it too but their looks were curious.

"What is that?" said Aurora

"This is a little potion from our world. It's called truth serum and well the name on the box says it all" said Rio

"Rio I'm telling you the truth, you don't have to do this" he said

She shook her head no.

"Yes apparently I do"said Rio

She pulled his sleeve back and he tensed his arm in an attempt to stop her.

"Please Rio.. Ow, what the hell woman that hurt" he said

She had plunged the needle in. The second she got the area clean with the little alcohol swab she had in her other hand.

He tried to fight what she was doing but she emptied the syringe into his arm.

She stepped back capping the syringe as she did so.

She tossed the used needle into one of the bonfires and watched him.

He had his head thrown back and his eyes closed.

She knew that stuff burned some going in. She could tell he was going to try and fight it.

"How long does it take to work?" said Aurora

She was staring at him in curiosity. He was starting to sweat and pant.

Rio had half a mind to take his picture like that because quite frankly he looked hot, no pun intended.

Rio looked at her watch.

"Should be any time now" said Rio

He groaned and she started walking towards him again.

"Killian?" she said

He opened his eyes reluctantly. They were fever bright and red rimmed. He must really be fighting it.

"What's your real name?" said Rio

He laughed at her and then cringed for a second.

"Killian Jones" he responded and she could tell he hadn't wanted to say it

"Killian Jones, why does that name sound familiar?" said Snow.

He threw his head back and groaned again

"Damn you wench what kind of foul magic did you poison me with?" said Killian

"The truth, I'm sure it's quite painful, what do you do for a living Killian Jones?" said Rio

He bit his lip until it bled and rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Killian please answer me" said Rio

He let out a string of swear words and Aurora turned bright red.

"I'm a pirate" he said

Rio rocked back on her heals in shock

"As in sailing ships, eye-patches and the parrot kind?" said Rio

He chuckled darkly and looked up from where his head had flopped onto his chest.

The evil look he gave her sent a chill up her spine.

"No love, as in the sacking ships and pillaging kind. Parrots blah where do these ideas come from? I hate birds" said Killian

Snow was digging through his bag and she pulled a huge hook from inside of the bag.

"Ah guys" said Snow

Rio held her hand out for the weapon.

"That is mine" he said and shook his head like he hadn't intended to say that.

"Damn it" said Killian

"Do you work for Cora?" said Rio

He laughed at her.

"No love, I work for myself. Cora's just a means to an end" he said

He promptly smacked the back of his head against the tree.

"A means to what end?" said Rio

He stubbornly gritted his teeth.

"I can always increase the dosage" said Rio

She couldn't not really but he didn't know that. He swore at her and she smacked him hard

"Manners pirate, I know you have some" said Rio

Aurora crossed her arms and humphed. He sneered and mimicked her mouth movements.

"My apologies princess. I do not enjoy being tortured, thank you very much" he said

"Good because I don't enjoy being lied to" said Rio

He chuckled darkly.

"Now what end?" said Rio

He glared at her and hissed "vengeance" even if he didn't want to.

"For and on who?" said Emma

"That is none of your business my dear" said Killian

"Killian answer the question"said Rio

"No you blasted harpies" said Killian

"Why do you want vengeance Killian?" she asked again

He glared at her and gritted his teeth. Stubbornly refusing to give them that information.

"A pirate named Killian Jones" mused Snow

"You probably know me by the more colorful moniker, Hook" he said

He looked like he wanted to smack himself for saying that.

"Damn stupid spell" he muttered.

Shocked Rio took a step back and looked at the ground

"Oh god I made out with Captain Hook?" said Rio

Everyone looked at her.

"What does made out mean?" said Aurora

Killian started laughing. Head thrown back guffaws, that literally shook his frame.

"Oh princess it means.." said Killian

"Don't you dare" warned Rio

He chuckled again.

"That I've tasted her sweet lips and more, umm strawberries. I shall never look at the fruit the same again" he said

Rio turned red everyone else looked disgusted

"Oh for gods sake we only kissed and that sounded better in my head" said Rio

"What we're your plans?" said Emma

He laughed, then gave Emma a cheeky smirk

"To tie her to my bed and sail away into the sunset" he responded

"Why would you want to chain her to your bed..Oh" said Aurora

He gave the princess a wicked smirk

"Not happening" said Rio.

Even though the idea sent a small thrill through her. He gave her a disappointed look that was half hearted.

"Why were you trying to get close to my friends?" said Rio

He smiled.

"Because I want to go with you, be with you, crap" said Killian

What he was saying was making her uncomfortable. So she decided to change the subject.

"Did you have anything to do with this, slaughter?" said Rio

He chuckled at her because he knew she was uncomfortable with what he was saying.

He tried to fight it again and failed.

"Yes and no" he said

Frowning, Rio glared at him

"Explain" she said

"No" he tried

To reply but the exact opposite came bubbling out.

"It was Cora's idea. She was angry that you burned the cabinet, I couldn't stop her" he said

"Did you even try?" said Mulan

"No" he said and smacked his head into the tree again.

Mulan stepped forward like she intended to stab him or something.

"What are her plans?" said Rio

She held up her hand to stop Mulan from attacking him.

"How should I know and why should I care?" said Killian

Snow looked shocked.

"Do you care about anything?" said Snow

He nodded towards Rio.

"Not until now" he said

She nervously swallowed and tried not to think about what he was implying.

They were trying to get answers not learn his fantasies.

There was one last thing she had to know. All playing aside she needed to know this.

"Who killed Clara and Shanse, Killian?" said Rio

He swallowed and his face went white.

She watched him fight the drugs effects for all he was worth. He didn't want to answer that not at all.

"I did" he said and then he looked like he wanted to weep.

"Damn you, why did you have to ask me that?" he said

She stepped forward as anger filled her.

It took a serious amount of self control for her to remember he was restrained or she might have killed him right then and there

"Why?" she hissed out through clenched teeth.

He looked up at her. Somewhat defeated looking and with sad eyes.

"Cause I'd not leave a child to face that harpies wrath, I may be many things but a sadist I am not" he said

She stepped back stunned by his admission.

"Yes, I killed them but it was a far more merciful end then she would have given the lot of them " he said

Her mouth was frozen in a look of pure horror.

"Rio?" said Emma

She swallowed back the bile in her throat. Thinking of how easy it would have been for him to get in.

They would have opened the front door to him.

Hell for all she knew Clara could have invited him to dinner.

Just the scope of that betrayal left her reeling and cold.

They would have been kind to him because of her. They died because of her.

"Would you have rathered they suffer lass?" he said

She shook her head no and snow reached her hand out to touch her.

"Don't, don't touch me right now, Emma take this" said Rio.

Some part of her mind was shutting down and her fight response was being triggered.

She was seeing red literally and wanted to tear him apart.

She handed the knife back to Emma and closed the distance.

Killian guessed what was coming and made no effort to avoid it.

She punched him hard in the stomach. He doubled over with a grunt of pain.

When he started to straighten up she hit him in the face.

"Rio!" said Emma

She moved forward to try and stop her.

"No stop, let her" said Killian

Emma hesitated, caught between worry for her friend. Who was obviously hurting and her sense of justice.

That made her want to stop her friend from beating to death an unarmed bound man.

Rio screamed and just kept punching. Literally seeing red as she tried to beat him to death with her bare hands.

"That's it love, let it all out" he slurred.

Finally Emma's sense of justice won out and she tried to pull Rio back.

When she didn't have any progress Mulan and Snow helped her.

It took all three women to stop her from killing him and they had to literally sit on her to stop her.

After a while she settled down and stopped trying to fling them off of her.

That's when they heard the sobs. Snow shifted first and the others slowly let her up.

She was crying so Snow wrapped her arms around her and hugged her close.

"Shush sweetheart let it out" said Snow.

Rio dissolved into bone wracking sobs.


	10. Chapter 10

Rio 10

The women surrounded Rio. Each of them trying to give comfort in their own way.

Some of them were angry. You could tell by the set of their jaws.

Mulan decided they should spend the night there because no one thought Rio was in any condition to travel just yet.

In fact they let her cry herself to sleep.

Emma bedded down next to her while Snow and Mulan took turns guarding them for the night.

Aurora didn't even bother with her tent this time.

Instead she stayed near Rio, trying to offer comfort but not really knowing how.

Killian was left tied to the tree for the night.

Snow deliberately built the fire so he was out of reach of it's warmth.

When Emma commented she received a curt

"Maybe we'll get lucky and a bear will eat him" said Snow

Emma gave the man a hard look but didn't make any further comment.

None of them were sure what to do with him.

Most were for leaving him there but they really wanted Rio's input before they made any decision.

She woke the next morning to muted voices and the smell of food.

Someone sat down next to her and she reluctantly sat up.

Someone had shoved blankets around her last night. She'd been too out of it to notice.

"Hungry?" said Emma

She held out a plate of food to Rio. She started to shake her head no but the concern on her sisters face stopped her.

"Yeah sure" she said

Emma handed her the plate and stayed beside her as she ate it.

Emma wanted to say something she could tell. So she just waited until the other woman would just spit it out.

"You okay?" said Emma

Rio nodded sure the woman was really asking if she intended to go ballistic on them again.

She really had no intention of doing so. Her anger had burnt itself out last night, well mostly.

She glanced up and saw Killian still tied to the tree.

He looked like he tried to sleep like that last night.

Just by the way he was holding his body she could tell she hurt him bad.

Of course she'd never really lost it like that before.

There was just the one time but that had been about escaping the company. She noted everyone was eating but him.

"We haven't made a decision on what to do with him yet" said Emma

She stared at Killian for a moment more then turned her attention to the other women.

Some of them were watching her. It made her uncomfortable so she looked elsewhere.

Rio noted the fires position and smirked.

"Seems you have" said Rio

Emma looked confused until she saw the direction of her gaze.

"Yeah well none of are feeling anything close to kind for that man" said Emma

By her tone she knew Emma was feeling the same towards him.

"So the consensus is to let him freeze or starve then?" said Rio

"Or get eaten by a bear" said Emma

It struck Rio as funny so she laughed. The sound seemed to relax Emma

"Who said that?" said Rio

She wiped her eyes and her finger came away black .

Great her mascara was running. She must look like a raccoon.

"Snow" said Emma

Rio chuckled again

"She really is your mother" said Rio

Emma looked uncomfortable for a moment

"Yeah I guess she is" said Emma

"I need a bath" said Rio

Emma smirked

"Yeah you do, I'll propose it to the others. Some of us are feeling a bit ripe ourselves" said Emma

She stood up and walked over to the others leaving Rio to her thoughts.

Rio watched Killian for a few minutes. The man seemed to be asleep.

If she put aside how she once felt for him she could see why he had done what he did.

Right now though the emotions were too fresh. The wound was still bleeding so to speak.

There was still that little part of her that wanted to hurt him the way he hurt her.

If the dried blood on his chin was any indication she'd made a great start.

Now she just had to decide if she wanted to end it like that. Emma came back.

"Everyone agreed with you. So were going to head to the swimming hole.

Mulan suggested groups of two but that would leave someone alone.

Plus none of wants to leave him unattended" said Emma

She glanced at the pirate.

"So we bring him with us. There are plenty of trees we can tie him to there as well or we can just put him on a leash" said Rio

Emma grinned.

"Oh that's mean" said Emma

Rio stood up and absently rolled up the blankets. The others were doing the same.

After they dumped their dishes in the bucket Mulan was using to wash them.

She walked her stuff over to the pack horse and tied it on. Snow went behind her and retied it after she walked away.

"Don't dump that bucket when your done" said Rio

Mulan nodded and looked at the partially filthy water in her bucket. She smirked and watched Rio sit down on a rock.

"So have you decided what to do with him?" said Mulan

Everyone turned to hear her answer.

Mulan was sure she would just want to kill him and she'd even consider volunteering for the honor.

Rio smiled wickedly.

"Yeah he's going with us, we could always use another pack animal" said Rio

Mulan chuckled and went back to scrubbing.

Soon she had water that was a dark gray in color with bits of food floating in it.

Rio smiled at her and picked up the bucket

"Where are you going?" said Snow

"To give the captain his wake up call and breakfast" said Rio

She smirked at Snow and walked towards the sleeping pirate.

Grabbed the bottom edge of the bucket and chucked the contents into his face.

He woke up sputtering and blinking pieces of eggs out of his eyes.

"What the hell!That was cold woman" said Killian

"Good morning hook" said Rio

She smirked when she saw he cringed slightly at the sound of her voice.

"Rio" he said

His voice was wary. As if he expected her to resume the beating.

Mulan and Snow walked towards her.

Snow had found a halter lead and shortened it to fit around the captains neck.

Snow tossed the rope around his neck and was met with a wide eyed look of fear.

He probably thought he was about to get hung.

"Wait don't you don't have to do this. I can help you" he protested

"Relax captain we're not going to hang you, yet" said Rio

He looked less then convinced but stopped protesting.

Mulan secured another rope around his arms and as soon as one arm was released made to tie them behind his back.

He pulled on his arm hard trying to get free of the warrior woman's grasp.

He managed to get the rope out of Snow's hand and was almost free.

Except Rio grabbed the dropped rope and pulled it taught.

He gasped as the slip knot Snow used tightened enough to cut off his air supply.

He tried to pry the rope off his neck but Rio deliberately pulled harder.

He went to his knees when she pushed down on part of the rope while holding tight to the other.

His lips were turning blue and he was clawing at his throat.

He met her eyes and saw something there he didn't like.

He stopped struggling and Mulan quickly secured his arms.

Rio released the tension on the rope and loosened the loop.

He gasped and fell to his knees as much needed oxygen flooded his lungs.

"Don't ever do that again"Rio warned

All he could do was gasp and nod yes.

As soon as Mulan had him secured they marched him towards the fire.

Snow and Aurora gathered the bathing supplies.

Then they trudged up the hill dragging Killian behind them like a dog on a leash.

He was less than pleased when they tied him to another tree.

Aurora noticed he had a view of the bathing area so she held up the potato sack that held the bathing supplies.

Snow put it over his head despite his protests.

The last thing they wanted was for him to get a free show while they cleaned up.

She knew just the sounds of them washing up must be like torture to him.

She tried to ignore his presence and focus on getting the smells from the last twenty four hours off of her.

She didn't even want to think about what made them.

The others seemed to be of the same mind and even Aurora was scrubbing herself down like she had dirt in every pore.

Rio sighed and scrubbed her face. She could always reapply her makeup.

She had some supplies at least what she wouldn't do for more.

Mulan was already drying off and putting on the change of clothes she brought.

Snow and Emma were doing the same. Except Emma seemed confused about what to do about her hair.

Rio submerged and came back up. Aurora was climbing out of the water. Rio was the last one out. She slowly slid on her clothes.

"Are you ladies through yet?" said Killian

He sounded bored and she hoped he was. He was about to get a taste of a lot worse.

She wanted to make him suffer. It had been a long time since she had friends like Shanse and Clara.

He was going to pay for what he did.

She should have never trusted him the first place. She was angry because all her instincts had been screaming at her that he was something more than he appeared.

"Still thinking about it?" said Snow

"Yeah, I'm just not usually such a horrible judge of character" said Rio

Snow put her hand on her shoulder.

"We've all been there" said Snow

Rio humphed. Still didn't make her feel any less stupid.

"Yeah, what is it about a pretty man that just turns us all into idiots?" said Rio

Snow turned to look at the pirate and frowned.

"You still like him?" said Snow

"Personally no but the view is nice" said Rio

Snow chuckled and shook her head

"What it's been awhile" said Rio

Aurora was looking at the pile of supplies and at the bag on Killian's head.

She was obviously having trouble approaching him because she looked afraid of him.

Sighing Rio walked over and snatched the bag off of his head.

"Hello lovely, enjoy your bath?" he teased

She wanted so badly just to throw him in the water but knowing her luck he would probably drown.

Then she'd feel guilty and have to save him.

She grabbed the end of the rope and he eyed her warily. She pulled it tight and he glared.

"Careful love" he warned

"I'm not your love. Now we're going to untie you. If you pull the same shit you did earlier.

Your going to have a bath too and we may or may not pull you out when you start to drown" said Rio

He narrowed his eyes and gave her a look of pure hate.

"Good now we understand each other, on your feet captain we have a long walk ahead of us"said Rio. Mulan untied him and she pulled him to his feet.

"If you want to kill me, get it over with wench" he said

The flash of fury in his eyes was damn sexy. She wondered if he knew his eyes turned gray when he was mad.

"If I wanted you dead I would have never handed the knife to Emma last night, now walk Hook" said Rio

His facial expression changed some but he still looked like he intended to be stubborn.

She took a deliberate step forward letting the rope tighten on his neck.

"I will not be led around like a dog"he said.

He planted his feet and he stubbornly refused to budge.

He was challenging her to either choke him or let him go.

She tightened it further and he still refused to budge.

She could tell it was getting hard for him to breathe. Still he met her eyes calmly with no trace of fear.

"I'm not afraid of you" he stated

She smirked because she knew deep down he was.

Only someone who was afraid would make that kind of statement.

She stepped forward and got right in his face.

"I can change that" said Rio

He smirked at her and she really wanted to smack that expression off his face.

"Doubtful but your welcome to try" he responded.

He sounded so sure of himself and she hated to admit it but he probably was right.

She loosened the rope but left it around his neck.

"Then this is where we part ways, good luck captain try not to get eaten by any bears. It's bad for the bears" said Rio

She walked away from him.

"Oh very funny" he said

Mulan gave her a questioning look then followed. He looked shocked by her casual dismissal.

In fact he looked confused. He's probably never had a woman walk out on him before.

"Wait" he finally said.

Emma and Snow were the last to leave.

"Why should we?" said Emma

He struggled to his feet.

"You can't leave me here" he protested

"Watch us" said Snow

He took a few steps forward following the women down the path.

"At least untie me, c'mon ladies this is really bad form" he complained.

They kept walking and Killian followed them. He fell twice and they ignored him.

When he finally exited the trail, the women were untying the pack horse from the tree.

"Oh come on lovelies don't do this" he said

They started leading the horse away.

"Wait even if you find a portal you'll never be able to guide it to your world" said Killian

Snow turned towards him.

"We're listening better make it good" said Snow

"I know of a compass it will guide you, I'll help you retrieve it on one condition" he said

Snow scoffed and turned back to the others.

"What's the condition?" said Emma

"Take me with you, when you go" said Killian

Rio laughed and turned back to the road.

"Oh come on you bested me already, and I can count on one hand the people who have done that" said Killian

"Was that supposed to be funny?" said Emma

"Come on ladies have a heart I'm unarmed and tied to boot.

At least leave me my things I don't stand a chance out here, please show a little mercy" he said

Rio stopped walking and turned.

"Where is the compass?" said Rio

He chuckled

"Oh not so fast love do we have a deal?" said Killian

Snow looked at Rio who was refusing to look at Killian. Oh why couldn't that man be easy to ignore.

"Fine but your earning your passage" said Rio

"Fair enough beautiful" he agreed.

She pulled his hook out of the bag and shoved it in her purse.

Mulan moved to tie his hands in the front. Then Rio tossed the satchel at him.

It hit him in the face before he caught it.

"Do try and keep up pirate" said Rio.

She turned and started walking again.

Putting him behind her and purposely ignoring the newest member of their party.

She was still pissed at him and truly wanted nothing to do with him.

Unfortunately he was probably right.

They had no way of navigating to their world and would need any help they could get.

It was either that or start picking out property for a nice log cabin.

The drawback of course was that they had to make a deal with the devil to do so.

"Your not seriously thinking of taking him with you are you?" said Mulan

Rio turned to look at the woman. Killian was far enough away that he couldn't possibly hear what they were saying.

"No, too much possibility for collateral damage" said Rio

"Collateral damage?" said Aurora

"I'll explain later" said Rio

"Discussing me were you?" said Killian

"As a matter of fact yes" said Rio

He smiled, until Aurora piped in with ironically what Rio had been thinking about.

"Rio was just saying how you don't really look like a pirate, and I think she's right" said Aurora

His grin faltered and Rio just had to rub it in.

"Yes he's a bit ah what was the word you used Mulan " said Rio

"Clean, not vermin infested at all" said Mulan

He rocked back on his heels and gave her an appraising look.

Mulan kept her visage completely calm. Rio privately vowed to never play poker with the woman.

"Oh I see" he said

He sounded a bit insulted.

"And just how many pirates have you seen?" said Killian

"Do movies count?" said Emma

She met Rio's eyes and grinned. Oh yeah ribbing the pirate new favorite past time.

"What is a movie?" said Aurora

"Oh it's a show with moving pictures and sound. People called actors pretend to be characters in the story."said Snow

"And the really good ones get awards called Oscars for their performances" said Emma

He pursed his lips.

"Har har, very funny" said Killian

"No I don't think that would count" said Aurora

Rio chuckled because the princess had totally missed the point again.

Killian knew he was being teased but seemed to at least be playing along.

"Okay so fiction aside, you have no idea what a pirate is supposed to be like at all"said Killian

Rio just couldn't resist. She had to say it .

"Nope the only pirates we know about have eye-patches, peg legs and say aarg all the time" said Rio

He looked slightly offended and somewhat mortified

"Or they grace the covers of badly written books" said Mulan

Rio froze and stared at Mulan in shock. Oh lord she didn't.

"What badly written books?" said Killian

Mulan reached into her bag and Rio tried to stifle her groan. Oh why couldn't that have been left at home.

She knew she should have just given it to Ruby or something.

She pulled out the novel and Emma moved forward to grab it.

Killian snagged it first and chuckled at the cover art.

"Oh please you have to be kidding me" said Killian

Rio wanted to hide. She was thankful Mulan had pulled it out of her pack.

Instead of him finding it in hers.

He leafed through the first few pages and Rio tried to snag it from his hands.

He deftly held it out of her reach.

"Aht ah love I'll let you read it after me" he said

Rio turned away and tried to hide her rising blush. She walked on ahead and Emma fell into step next to her.

"That was yours wasn't it?" said Emma

She was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Yeah saw it at the station and needed something to read, damn bodice ripper" said Rio

Emma looked back and laughed at the picture

"Now that is a funny sight" said Snow

"Why is it a funny sight?" said Aurora

"Because that novel is what is commonly called a bodice ripper and it's written mainly for women" said Emma

"And it's about pirates and an actual pirate is reading it, can you say irony" said Rio

"Why is it written for women?" said Aurora

"Because it talks about.." said Emma

"You can read it next" said Rio

Emma chuckled and Aurora gave her a confused look.

They kept walking occasionally Mulan or Snow would interrupt Hook's reading to ask directions.

He pointed them in the right direction without taking his eyes from the page.

Rio privately wondered if he was enjoying himself or just really bored.

"So why didn't you ask Cora to take you to Storybrooke?" said Rio

He lowered the book and smiled wickedly at her.

"Careful love you sound jealous" he said

She glared she was not jealous was she, okay maybe a little.

"Did you two love birds have a falling out?" said Rio

He lowered the book and stared at her for a full three minutes before answering her.

"We were not lovers. Like I said before she was a means to an end.

I am curious however as to what gave you the impression otherwise?" he said.

She wasn't sure why she even said that or why she even wanted to know.

"Never mind" she said

She started to walk away and he stepped in front of her.

"No, say it please" he said

His tone was calm and she could tell it was genuine curiosity.

"All right I saw you leaving Lancelot's er Cora's right before we left, you were adjusting your clothes" said Rio

She had put him on the spot she could tell. He chuckled

"Wow okay, um yeah, wow your observant aren't you?" he said

"You asked" said Rio

"Yes love I did and I suppose I should be honest with you" said Killian

"Why start now" said Rio

"Ooh you wound me" he said

She could tell he was teasing though. So she dead panned

"Don't tempt me" said Rio

He shifted, the grin vanished and Rio tried to walk around him.

"Oh, ho. Okay I deserved that I suppose" said Killian

She tried to walk away.

"You think?" said Rio

"If you wanted to know about my love life all you had to do is ask" said Killian

"Oh no. Don't really want to know what you do on a ship with ten other men, thats just too much sharing for me" said Rio

He rocked back on his heels in shock and she quickly used his surprise to get around him.

"What I do, wait what?" said Killian

Emma and Snow burst into laughter and Mulan just smirked.

They knew what she was implying, Aurora however was clueless.

He stared after her in shock.

Rio was trying to laugh and walk at the same time. Oh lord the look on his face had been so funny.

They entered a clearing and Rio froze in shock. Not sure what she was even seeing.

She tilted her head back and stared.

Was that a plant?

Emma, Snow and Mulan walked up behind her. Snow and Emma were laughing as well.

"You should've see the look on his face when he got what you were saying.

It was so priceless. Whoa, what the hell is that?" said Emma

Snow looked where she was looking then shrugged

"That's a beanstalk" said Snow

Rio and Emma both gave her a shocked look

"For what kind of bean?" said Rio

"The magic kind"said Killian

"Impressive isn't it?" he said

"Oh wait. I've heard of this. Jack and the beanstalk right" said Emma

He snorted

"Whatever story you've heard or think you know it's not even close love" said Killian

He was talking to Emma but his eyes were on Rio. She was ignoring him and trying to see the top.

The damn thing was as big as a skyscraper and just as tall.

"He's right the real story is much darker" said Snow

"Most of the descent stories are" said Rio

"Too true" said Killian

"There was a war up there for those magic beans between humans and the giants.

A horrible bloody war with only one survivor. He has what were looking for" said Killian

"Wait, your intending to climb that?" said Rio

"Yep, have to love the compass is at the top.

Along with the last giant to survive, the worst of the lot of them I hear " said Killian

Rio swallowed nervously there was a real life giant at the top of a giant plant.

This was way too surreal. Oh lord this was the worst vacation ever.

"So let me get this straight.

Evil giants who made magic portal beans are at the top of that.. um yeah er plant and you plan to what?

Just knock on their front door and ask for it?" said Rio

He laughed.

"Only if you've got a death wish love. Besides important fact I've failed to mention.

The giant enchanted it to keep out intruders" said Killian

"So how are we supposed to get up there?" said Emma

She was staring at it like Rio had been a few minutes ago. Probably thinking the same thing.

That the pirate was nuts.

"Luckily Cora gave me a counter spell" said Killian

"How do we know. You aren't using us to get the compass for Cora" said Mulan

"Because you ladies are a lot safer company, mostly" said Killian

"I mean to get to your world and whoever gets me there will have my allegiance. Now if you don't mind" said Killian

He held up his hands and Rio frowned

"Well I can't very well climb with my hands bound" he said

Snow seemed to be considering his words for a few minutes.

Then she reluctantly went forward and untied his hands.

"Thank you my lady" he said to Snow.

She wasn't sure if he meant it or was just being cheeky.

"Now one last thing, Rio do you mind?" he said

She hesitated unsure if she should give that back to him or not.

She didn't trust him in the slightest. He was too slick too sure of his self.

He held out the stump to her and she noticed it was capped with metal

"Just slide it right in and twist sweetheart" he said

He was smirking at her and she suddenly felt foolish.

She reached into her purse and pulled out the wrapped piece of metal.

"Careful love it's quite sharp" he said

Frowning she fitted it in th hole and twisted. It snapped into place with a click.

"Ah thats much better. Now one last thing" he said

He reached for his robe and tugged it off.

He bared his torso for a half second and she could see the bruises she left on his ribs.

He discarded the disguise on the ground and shook off its remnants.

Underneath he was dressed head to toe in black most of it was leather. Now he most definitely looked like a pirate.

She must have been staring again because he was giving her that smirk again

"Like what you see, sweetheart?" he said

"No" she responded

She meant the bruises the rest was damn yummy but he had enough of an ego already.

"Now whose the liar" he quipped back.

She could tell his ego was stung by her remark

"Do they hurt?" said Rio

"Does what, oh. Yeah a little. Is that what you meant?" he said

"I'm sorry" she said

"Don't be, I've had worse" he said

He licked his lips and she found her eyes riveted on his tongue of all things.

He chuckled. She broke her gaze away and walked away from him.

Before she said or did something really stupid. He reached into his bag and pulled out a bracelet.

"Cora made two in fact. She was supposed to accompany me but well..

"So which of you lovelies gets to accompany me, I'll let you ladies work it out. Don't be afraid to really get into it" he said

The girls wandered away from him and Rio followed. She really did not want to go up that beanstalk


	11. Chapter 11

Rio 11

They were still arguing more than hour later. Hook was perched on a rock finishing the last of the book.

He had been riveted on the fight for the better half of it. Until it got repetitive.

Each woman stating why she should be the one to go.

Rio had to admit they all had valid points but she could also see the flaws.

Aurora had been sleeping for too long to have the muscle tone to do it.

She could barely keep up with the group at a normal walking pace.

Plus there was no way she could handle Hook. He would either trick her or kill her without even breaking a sweat.

Mulan was a possibility but honestly she doubted the warrior woman wouldn't just kill Hook once they found the compass.

That fight would be interesting but there was no way to guarantee that she would win it.

She would be willing to bet Hook was pretty good with a sword too.

Snow was tough but she also doubted that the woman would even work with Hook.

Once again her fighting ability was an unknown.

Emma was the most motivated out of the group. With her having Henry to return to.

Not that Snow had any less reason to return to her husband.

Unfortunately Emma had always had an issue with heights. Rio glanced at Hook.

He was done reading the book and staring at it harshly. He must have found it as disappointing as she did.

She really didn't want to go anywhere with the man and certainly not up that skyscraper of a plant.

That is why she patiently sat there and listened to the argument.

It is also why she didn't offer up any reason for her to go either.

If any of the other women noticed her lack of input they didn't say anything.

"Maybe we should just draw straws" said Aurora

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Good idea" said Mulan

She walked over to the feed bag. She dug inside for a few seconds, pulled out a handful and sorted through them.

She shifted them around and then bundled them all in her hands.

"It's not exactly fair if you hold them" said Emma

Mulan sighed in exasperation.

"Fine let the pirate hold it" said Mulan

They heard him chuckle.

"Trouble deciding ladies?" he said.

"Yes now hold this, were drawing straws" said Mulan

He shrugged and took the bundle from her outstretched hand. Mulan paced away from him.

Keeping her back turned while he arranged them.

"Okay ladies ready when you are" he said

The woman formed a loose semicircle around him and took turns drawing a slender reed of hay out of his fist.

Rio reached in and plucked hers. Great it was short, she hoped there was still one shorter.

They all had one. So they held up the straws and Rio groaned. Great just what she didn't want to happen.

"Wonderful" said Emma

Hook was grinning so she walked away from him before she punched that grin off of his face.

She would be willing to bet he did that on purpose.

She set her bag down and started organizing it for the trip up that monstrosity.

Preparing to leave the unnecessary items behind with Emma.

"Got anything in that bag that will help with a giant?" said Rio

"And Hook" said Mulan

"Hey!" came his indignant reply.

Emma walked up next to her

"You gonna be okay doing this?" said Emma

Rio nodded yes. Emma wasn't the only one with height issues but Rio had made efforts to smoosh it.

By living in high rise apartments, climbing mountains and yes even getting a pilots license.

Didn't mean that she wasn't psyching herself up though.

She pulled out her gun and switched out the clip for armor piercing rounds.

Mulan was digging into her bag. She pulled out a pouch and handed it to Rio.

"This is poppy dust from my land. Theres enough there to knock him out for a few hours, but you've got to get him to inhale it" said Mulan

"Who the giant or Hook?" said Rio

Mulan gave her a little smirk.

"I can still hear you" said Hook

She gave Mulan a strange look.

"Should I even ask ,why your carrying enough drugs to knock out a giant?" said Emma

"Nope" said Mulan

"Tik tok ladies in this land we are slaves to time" said Hook

She gave a deep sigh and stood up.

"Good luck" said Mulan

Rio adjusted her bag so it hung across her front from one shoulder. She walked slowly over to him.

"Nervous love?" said Killian

"Lets just get this over with please" said Rio

He chuckled

"Don't worry beautiful I'll protect you" he said

She could tell he was going to irritate her for the whole trip.

"Yes but whose going to protect you?" said Rio

He laughed

"Ooh feisty" said Hook

"Oh I'm so glad it was you" he said

She privately wondered if that should worry her. Did he have some designs on her still?

Was he intending to hurt her?

Well if he did he'd be unpleasantly surprised and sporting a hell of a lot more than some bruised ribs.

He took her hand in his and set it on his shoulder.

She couldn't help but notice how much taller he was than her.

She was already calculating his reach with that sword at his side.

"Just hold it right there" he said

He reached up and clicked a bracelet on her wrist.

The bracelet became solid and for some reason that worried her. Was it permanent?

because she wasn't sure she even wanted a piece of Cora's magic on her arm.

His hand lingered on hers for just a few minutes. He was giving her another of those unreadable looks.

She started to pull her hand back and he kissed her knuckles.

"Shall we go?" said Rio

"After you my lady" he said

"Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second and that's for elevators" said Rio

He gave her a blank look obviously not getting the reference at all.

"I would despair if you did" he replied

She looked up and took a deep breath.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this" she said

He smirked and took up a position next to where she was planning to climb.

She grabbed a hold of the vine wrapped around the base and pulled herself up.

She started moving steadily upward from there. Just putting one foot in front of the other.

Finding another handhold and pulling herself steadily upward.

She was quiet as she climbed because She really didn't want to talk to her climbing companion.

"You know most men would find your silence off putting" he said

She glanced in his direction.

She'd been very careful watching where she looked because she didn't want to freeze up on this damn plant.

"I'm concentrating do you mind" said Rio

"First beanstalk? You never forget your first" he said

She gave him a glare

"No I know what it is your just afraid to talk to me. To reveal yourself. It's all right though I love a challenge" he said

She rolled her eyes. Does he never stop?

"I know what your problem is though, your somewhat of an open book" he said

He was ribbing her and she was stubbornly not biting or trying not to.

"It's trust, your afraid to trust me" he said

She glared at him in irritation.

"Gee I wonder why, besides you should be used to people not trusting you" said Rio

She immediately wanted to kick herself for falling for his trick.

"Let me guess the pirate thing" he said

"No not really" said Rio

She left that hang and moved upwards again.

"Ah I see so it's about what I did" said Killian

"Very good" she said

He was below her so she made the mistake of looking down at him.

She instantly regretted it as vertigo set in. She clung to the vine she was holding for dear life.

She mentally swore at him.

"Rio?" he questioned.

She heard him move up next to her.

"Rio look at me" he said.

She briefly flicked her eyes in his direction.

"It's okay Rio. I won't let you fall just look at me, relax sweetheart your doing great. You don't like heights do you?" he said

She shook her head no.

"Rio talk to me, it's alright I'm right here and I'm not leaving you" he said

The concern in his voice shocked her back to herself

"Just give me a minute okay" said Rio

"All right" he said

He stayed right there next to her until she calmed her breathing again and started climbing again

"That's my girl" he said

She was still so freaked out that she didn't correct him.

Damn they were so high up she had looked down on clouds.

He stayed right beside her an action that wasn't lost on her.

He was staring at her again and she was beginning to find it irritating. She wasn't going to freeze up again damn it.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" said Rio

He smiled at her.

"You don't know?" he said

She shook her head no. Maybe talking to him would help keep her mind off of just how high they were.

She just had to be wary about what she said.

"You've never been in love have you?" he said

She snorted of all the subjects he decided to talk about that.

"No, I have no need for it" said Rio

The look he gave her was pity.

"Oh someone burned you did they" he said

She frowned at him.

"No, I just don't do relationships" said Rio

He licked his lips and her eyes started to follow it again. Stop that she scolded herself.

"Love has been all too rare in your life hasn't it?"said Killian

She wondered where he was going with this line of questioning.

"By choice and no ones ever earned the right to stay for more than a night" said Rio

She mentally cursed herself for giving him that. She just didn't want him to think she was a virgin or something.

He laughed

"That's harsh lass and that's not a choice it's called fear"said Killian

She frowned at him, did he just call her a coward?

"So you've never had anyone in your life, no family other than Emma. Who isn't really family is she?" said Killian

"No and I already told you she was my foster sister" said Rio

He smiled and she knew she had given him something without meaning to.

"So Snow is your foster mother?" he said

"No, she's Emma's real mother though." said Rio

"So it's princess Emma and princess Rio?" he said

He was digging now but she didn't care if he knew this information.

"No I'm not a princess at all " said Rio

He smiled and she could swear he looked relieved.

"What about your family? How do they feel about you being a pirate?" said Rio

He chuckled and then got this far away sad look in his eyes.

"He would have hated it, if he'd have bothered to climb out of the bottle" said Killian

"and your mother?" said Rio

He looked pensive for a few minutes and she could tell he was lost in his memories.

"She got me hired out on my first ship, as a cabin boy. She died before I became a pirate" he said

"What of yours?" he asked

"My parents?" said Rio

"Yes why were you fostered?" he said

She thought about what to tell him then opted for the truth. He shared his after all.

"I was taken away from them by the state" said Rio

He frowned and stared at her in shock.

"My mom was well for lack of a better word crazy.

She was supposed to be taking medication for it but she didn't.

The meds were supposed to help with the delusions. I guess I said the wrong thing one night and instead of carving the chicken. She carved me" said Rio

His mouth dropped open in shock.

"Holy, oh crap I'm sorry" said Killian

"It's all right they took her to jail for it and I went into foster care. After they let me out of the hospital anyways" said Rio

"Wow I'm almost afraid to ask about your father now" he said

"Oh he's actually kinda normal except he left her. Which in retrospect probably had to do with her failure to medicate.

It was so long ago that I don't even remember his face" said Rio

"I'm sorry" he said

She gave him a confused look.

"Why, my dysfunctional family is not your fault" said Rio

He chuckled but it sounded half hearted

"Dysfunctional thats a nice way of putting it" he said

"That explains so much" he said

"Explains what?" said Rio

"Why you won't let me in" he said

"In where?" said Rio

He shook his head.

"You really have no clue do you?" he said

She had a vague idea that he found her attractive. Based mostly on his bodies response to her anyways.

She shook her head no and he smiled at her wanly.

"I can change that" he said

She shook her head no, damn cheeky pirate.

"Good luck" said Rio

He chuckled and kept climbing.

"Like I said before I love a challenge, watch yourself the vines are getting a bit slippery" he said

It was probably the moisture in the clouds she thought. He was a bit ahead of her so she looked up at him.

They were nearing the top. She could see what looked like a hole through a stone floor.

She heard him cry out and felt one of the vines she was leaning against go slack.

She looked to where he had been last and saw him sliding.

He was scrambling for purchase and in danger of falling completely.

She let go and slid down. She made a grab for his arm and caught the one with the hook.

He slid down some and the hook dug into her arm. She gasped as pain shot through her arm.

"Rio?" he said

There was fear in his eyes and something else.

She hooked her legs through a thicker part of the vine and bent back wards.

"Give me your other hand" she said

He was dangling over air literally. If she wanted him dead. Now was the time to do it. All she had to do was let go.

"Rio let go" he said

"No, now grab my hand damn it. So I can swing you back" said Rio

"Rio, I'm tearing up your arm let me go" he said

"No now grab damn you" she hissed

He swung and grabbed her outstretched hand. She swung him back to the vine.

Then using her stomach muscles she pulled herself up right. She clung to the vine panting.

Her arm was on fire and she could feel blood running down her arm.

"Rio how are you. Can you climb?" he asked

She nodded and started to do so. He followed her with a look of concern on his face.

They climbed through the stone ring and he quickly scrambled up.

Then he grabbed her uninjured hand and pulled her up into the courtyard.

She swayed on her feet and nearly toppled back down the hole. He quickly steered her away from the opening.

"That was foolish let me see your hand" he said

"No, I'm fine" she started to say.

Dizziness hit her before she could finish. He grabbed a hold of her arm and steadied her.

"No your not, we went over this. You should have just let me fall" he said

He helped her lay down next to a short wall. He sliced her sleeve from wrist to elbow with his hook.

Then shoved her sleeve back and swore. She leaned back as a wave of dizziness threatened to make her pass out.

"Bloody hell woman! Why the hell did you do that?"he said

Blood was steadily oozing out of a huge gash that ended in a hole just above her wrist.

His hook must have gone through her arm. It wasn't pumping fast.

Which meant he hadn't nicked an artery but she was still losing a lot of blood.

"I would never let you fall" said Rio

The look he shot her was both sad and guilty.

"Oh lass" he said

She could guess he was about to launch into a tirade. About how he didn't deserve what she just did for him.

So she cut him off.

"There's a first aid kit in my bag" she said softly.

Her eyes were closing and she felt really tired for some reason.

"Rio stay with me. Don't close your eyes, please" he said

The pleading tone in his voice made her eyes snap open. He was already pulling out the kit.

"Open it up. There's a small container. Kinda white, it has gunpowder in it.

You've got to cauterize the wound. Theres a lighter in there too." said Rio

Her eyes started to drift closed again and she heard him swear again.

The kit was opened with a bang and he rifled through it until he found the container.

He tore it open and swallowed. This was likely to hurt her quite a bit.

He poured some into the wound and flicked the lighter until it lit.

He rolled a piece of cloth and stuffed it in her mouth for her to bite he lit the powder.

She screamed into the gag and arched her back.

He held down her arm. So she wouldn't further injure herself or light her clothes on fire.

He saw tears slide down her face and she passed out.

The powder burned itself out and he pulled the tube of cream marked antibiotics out.

The label said it fought infections. So he smeared it over the wound.

Then wrapped the white gauze stuff around her wrist and tied it in place using his teeth.

She was sleeping peacefully. So he pulled her into his lap and held her close.

Her eyes blinked open sometime later. The first thing she noticed was the warmth.

The next was a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her. She turned towards him.

He smelt like leather and the sea. With an underlying odor that was sort of musky.

It must be his natural scent. She couldn't help but note the man was quite toned underneath all of that leather.

"Killian?" said Rio

"Shush darling I've got you" he said

His arms shifted but didn't let her go. She oddly didn't really want him to either.

She curled into his arms and just enjoyed the moment. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry lass" he said

"Not your fault" she murmured into his ribcage.

She drifted to sleep again and woke some time later. He helped her sit up and handed her one of her protein bars.

"Here this is all I've got to wash it down" he said

He handed her his flask. She took a quick pull and then scarfed down the bar.

She looked down and noted the only damage to her outfit was where he slit the sleeve some to push it back.

She was mildly surprised that she was still wearing clothes. She expected him to take advantage while she was out cold.

"So now your a gentleman" she said

Snorting in derision because she honestly didn't buy it.

He checked her injury pulling the bandage tight with his teeth. Then smiled at her.

"Giants can smell blood and I'm always a gentleman" he said

She couldn't tell if he was offended or not.

"Why didn't you leave me then" said Rio

If what he said was true. He had sat next to the equivalent of a dinner bell for at least a few hours.

Over that he did look offended.

"You think that low of me, that I would leave you while your injured?" he said

Okay he was right maybe that was a bit harsh. Pirate or not he had shown at least some honorable traits.

She nodded yes. Just to see what he would say. Then started to walk away.

"I'm surprised I'm still dressed actually" she said

He swore under his breath and grabbed her arm.

"You have a really foul mouth you know" said Rio

"Pirate" he responded tersely

She looked down and noticed he had a tattoo with a woman's name on his wrist.

He looked mad so she redirected.

"Nice ink, who's Milah?" said Rio

He stopped cold. Whatever he was about to say never reached his lips.

She saw pain flash in his eyes for a brief instant. Then he turned away from her.

"Just someone from long ago" he said

She just had to know her curiosity and some small jealous part couldn't let it go.

"Where is she?" said Rio

"Gone for a long time. Now are you up to moving on. It should almost be time for the giant to sleep" he said

"Mr Gold er Rumpelstiltskin took more than your hand didn't he?"she said

He stopped walking and she could see his shoulders tense. Every part of him was.

So she struck a nerve did she. He turned and she could tell he was angry.

"For someone whose never been in love your quite perceptive aren't you?" he said

"He's who you want to get revenge on isn't it?" said Rio

He glared at her in anger for a few minutes. She wasn't sure if she should push him any farther.

Right now he looked every inch the evil pirate.

"No he's who I mean to kill" he said and stalked away from her angrily.

She was slightly disturbed by the way he said kill.

In all honesty she shouldn't be surprised. He was a pirate what did she expect.

For him to ask the guy to tea.

Not that Mr Gold didn't deserve what ever was coming his way but honestly she had her doubts Killian could pull it off.

Not like she hasn't killed before. Though usually she can find an alternative less permanent solution.

The only thing remains was a question. Should she help him or leave him.

On one hand helping him would place Henry and all of them in danger.

Mr Gold didn't strike her as the forgiving type. What would he do to them?

If they brought his enemy back with them? Kill them or worse she decided. Probably the worse part.

Being in this land was at least partially his fault and he did that by accident.

Did she really want to know what he could do on purpose?

She watched Killian's back he had paused.

His shoulders were still tense he seemed to be either trying to calm down or grieving.

Oh she hoped it wasn't the latter she couldn't deal with a crying man.

She would definitely end up promising something stupid.

Which was what she already was considering doing mind you but hesitating.

What if Killian was just using her? Did she dare take that chance?

He'd already admitted that he was solely out for himself.

Yet he showed genuine concern for her safety. He stayed with her when she was vulnerable.

When he could have left and finished the mission on his own.

Of course had he come back down without her Snow would probably have shot him.

Emma definitely would. Even Mulan might take a sword to him. The princess would probably just weep and yell at him.

God, we really need to teach that girl how to fight.

Rio looked around her. There were dead bodies surrounding them. Must have been a battlefield she mused.

"Killian?" said Rio

She was uncertain what to say to him. He refused to turn around.

She approached him warily. Fully aware that he was armed and very dangerous.

He was also probably hurting. She gently touched his shoulder.

"Killian are you all right?" she asked

He raised his hand to his face and wiped it.

"Just give me a minute okay" he said

His tone tense and slightly sad. She had this insane urge to hug him.

"Okay, I just.. I'm sorry" said Rio

He sighed and put his head back. Like he was looking up at the sky.

"I wonder how we can actually breath this high up" said Rio

He had his eyes closed and looked relaxed.

"Magic" he said

His tone carrying nothing but contempt.

"Sounds like you have no use for it" said Rio

He snorted .

"It has it's uses. Other than that, no it doesn't impress me" he said.

She smirked, she had a feeling very few things could accomplish that.

"What does impress you?' she said

She was teasing of course because she thought he's say something that well was very impressive.

Like an iceberg falling or a sailing through a hurricane. He chuckled somewhat.

"Fishing milady" he teased

"You're the one with the hook" said Rio

He smirked

"Touche" he said

"So?" she questioned.

"Why the interest?" he said

She could tell the pensive mood was gone and was actually glad he was back to his regular teasing self.

"Just curious, so what does impress the infamous Captain Hook?" said Rio

He just smiled.

"Tell me Rio how did you figure out I was lying to you?" said Killian

"Oh thats easy your disquise was flawed" said Rio

"Flawed how so?" he said

"Well for one your hand is covered in rings that a simple blacksmith could never afford" said Rio

He looked at his hand and nodded.

"Not to mention thats an actual diamond in your ear" said Rio

He smiled.

"Guess I should have taken them off huh" said Killian

"Wouldn't have done much good.

Unless you also planned to change into cheaper footwear as well and actual peasant clothes besides just a robe.

That would have probably thrown me a bit" said Rio

"Then of course there's the cream you bought for me. Which couldn't have been cheap" said Rio

"Thank you by the way for that it was sweet" said Rio

He looked somewhat embarrassed by the praise.

"How did you know I didn't steal it?" said Killian

"Because I know something like that would have to be mixed right then and there plus you had instructions.

Which you would only get if you talked to the maker.

Plus I doubt your stupid enough to steal from a magic user.

Especially when they can literally turn you into a toad" said Rio

He was staring at her with a look akin to shock.

"Then of course the blacksmith story didn't make a whole lot of sense because you've nothing to show you've ever worked a forge.

No scars, no calluses and while you've definitely got some impressive muscle tone.

It isn't proportioned correctly for it to be the result of swinging a hammer all day." said Rio

He stared and blinked at her in absolute shock. She almost laughed because she finally got him to shut up.

"Not only that but the calluses you do have.

Are the same kind you get from handling a sword frequently, which is something you didn't appear to own" said Rio

"Those were just the starters.

Take for instance the way you reacted when I said I wasn't from this world.

You already knew that didn't you? Don't answer that because I already know you did" said Rio

He opened his mouth to reply then snapped it shut at her rebuke.

"Then of course when I mentioned how we got here.

Your eyes darkened when I said his name, do you know they do that when you get angry.

Like storm clouds are moving in" she said

He smiled and licked his lips to reply.

"I have to admit the salt in your hair and the scent of seawater threw me though.

Since the haven was surrounded by fresh water" said Rio

"Then of course there was the way you yelled at me in the gypsy camp, or rather your tone.

It comes from someone used to commanding others. Snow does it on occasion and so does Mulan.

Indicating that they're both used to subordinates same as you.

You didn't strike me as military because well lets face it your a bit too much of a free spirit to really follow someone else's orders." said Rio

He started laughing at her analysis of his personality.

"The last straw of course was your reactions to Cora's attack, you were too calm.

Your pulse too steady. If you were really afraid enough to hide.

Your pulse should have been pounding in your veins.

Unfortunately for you I was already pissed off when you decided to pull your little act" she said

"Wow, holy crap. That was wow, um you really are an observant lass aren't you.

Now that was impressive and I honestly feel kind of stupid right now" he said

She tried to ignore the little thrill that went through her in response to his praise.

"Don't be I've had geniuses try and fail to pull a fast one on me" said Rio

He smiled at her attempt to salvage his pride.

"So what's the plan?" said Rio

"We wait until he falls asleep and sneak in to search for the compass" said Killian

She could tell he was still reeling.

"Why not just use the knock out powder Mulan gave me?" said Rio

"Yes well thats a bit more risky and.." he said

He trailed off but his glance falling on her hurt arm said it all.

"You are not sure I can handle it?" she prompted

"Sorry lass your tough but I just don't want to risk.. it" said Killian

He was going to say something else but changed his mind for some reason.

"I can assure you I'm fine" she said

He closed his hand on her arm and she flinched in pain.

"You almost died. So no you are not fine. We can wait." he said

"That really bothered you didn't it?" said Rio

He hesitated, she thought at first he planned to just play it off and pretend he doesn't care.

"Yes, yes it did and I would rather we wait for a little while, just please humor me in this" he said

She sighed and met his eyes she saw just how concerned he was.

"Fine but only for a few hours and then we go with my plan, agreed?" said Rio

He bit his bottom lip.

"Agreed" he said

He led her somewhat away from the giants door and had her sit down. Not that she wanted to but he insisted.

"So why a hook?" she asked


	12. Chapter 12

Rio twelve

She let him go on about his hook, his ship and being a pirate.

She listened with interest to his stories as he went on about his life.

As he told his tales she picked them apart for useful information.

She found out he was ruthless as well as cunning. Which she wasn't sure was a good thing.

When he asked she gave him small snippets of information about her life.

She mostly steered him towards things about their world.

It became a kind of verbal sparing.

He would try to get more information and she would redirect him into safer waters.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Much better why?" she said

She was still giggling at something he said earlier.

"Great shall we" he said

She nodded and stood up. While they were talking she had been plotting the best angle for attack.

She settled on the vines climbing up and over the top of the door.

"I take it you have a plan?" he said.

He was following the direction of her gaze.

"Usually ten or twelve but this one seems the most plausible given the resources" said Rio

He was quiet for a few minutes and she spared him a glance.

"Do you analyze everything?"said Killian

"Yes" she said

"Okay, so what's the plan?" said Killian

"It depends how do you feel about more climbing?" said Rio

He looked up and groaned.

"I'm fine with it but your staying on the ground" he said

"Fine just remember to hold your breath when it bursts" said Rio

She gave him an irritated look the over protectiveness was getting on her nerves.

She tied a rope he brought with him to the bag and he looped it around himself.

Then started climbing up the vines. He reached the top and waited.

She pulled a hand grenade out of her bag and set it in front of the door.

It wouldn't be enough to destroy the door but it would make a loud noise.

She pulled the pin and retreated behind some rocks.

It went off with a solid boom that shook the giants door. A few minutes later the floor beneath her vibrated.

"He's coming be ready" said Rio

Killian nodded and readied the bag. The giant door knob turned and the door opened just a crack.

Great he was cautious just wonderful. The door started to close.

Rio swore, that was her last grenade. She couldn't let him go back inside so she did something insane.

She stepped out into the open

"Hey you" she shouted

The giant stopped closing the door.

"Human" it said in a booming voice.

The door opened more and Rio stepped back. Giant was an understatement.

The creature was huge. It stepped out further and Killian let fly with the bag.

It hit the creature square in the nose and exploded.

The creature gasped, then it's eyes rolled back in it's head and it started to fall forward. Right towards Rio.

"Oh crap" she yelled and ran sideways at a mad dash for safety.

She briefly heard Killian shout her name. She jumped the rock she'd been hiding behind.

The sky darkened above her head. Panic set in because she was sure she wasn't going to make it.

The opening between the giant and the ground was closing.

She was still under the giant. She jumped then tucked and rolled the last few feet.

It hit the ground with a resounding boom that lifted her off her feet and made the ground shake.

She looked up, she was inches from it's outstretched arm.

She fell back on her rump and sighed in relief. Her limbs were trembling from the adrenaline.

"Rio?" shouted Killian.

He was already climbing down.

"I'm fine" she shouted back.

She climbed to her feet and made her way around the monster.

"I don't mean to alarm you lass but we make quite the team" he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, great like he needed encouragement.

"Come on lets go" said Rio

They entered the giants lair or would it be house.

"The giants hoarded all their stolen treasures here."he said

"There are rooms after rooms worth of treasures piles of jewels and coins.." he said

He stopped talking so she turned. He was smelling a gold coin.

Great she would have to come up here with the only pirate with adhd.

"Hello, Killian the compass" said Rio

"Oh what's your hurry love, isn't this lovely" he said

He was holding up a rather large emerald.

"Kind of matches your eyes don't you think?" said Killian

"Killian how long do you think magic knock out powder lasts?"said Rio

"I have no clue" he said

His hands still digging through the box.

"Neither do I, that's my hurry" said Rio

"Too true lass, right this way then" said Killian

They kept walking and Rio definitely was thinking he had understated the hoarding explanation.

"Did they kill the giant housekeepers too" said Rio

Killian chuckled.

"Yes it's a bit of a mess around here isn't it" said Killian

"How will we ever find the compass in this mess?" said Rio

"By looking how much treasure do you think we can carry down the beanstalk?" he said

"In addition to the compass of course" he said

Amending the last part of that statement because of her answering glare.

"Oh come on love. Don't you think this would look beautiful around your neck?" he said

He was holding up a gaudy piece of jewelry that looked like it belonged with the crown jewels.

She ignored him and walked away.

"Okay too gaudy maybe something a bit more refined" said Killian

He looked up and she was gone.

"Rio?" he said

"Over here" said Rio

He shoved the ring he had picked up into his pocket and followed her.

She was searching through a pile of treasure with a bored expression on her face.

"Not much of a jewelry lass are you?" he said

She stopped and looked up.

"I have enough jewelry at home" said Rio

"That matches this?" he said

He held up another necklace encrusted with rubies this time.

She yanked it out of his hand and returned it to the pile.

"Better than that, now do try and focus please" said Rio

He gave her an appraising look which she partially ignored.

"Thought you weren't a princess?" he said

"I'm not, I got them the old fashioned way. I earned them now stop distracting" said Rio

He frowned and followed her as she moved from pile to pile.

"Earned them how?" he said

She looked up and she read his body language. He sounded jealous.

"By working at my job" said Rio

"Just what is your job?" said Killian

By the look on his face she guessed what he was thinking.

"I build bombs for the military, why what did you think I did?" said Rio

He bit his bottom lip and looked embarrassed.

"Never mind lass forget I asked" he said

She snorted and moved away from him.

"Then I suppose if I were to find something you might like. You wouldn't be opposed to accepting it from me?" he said

She groaned out loud and turned.

"No of course not but can it wait?" said Rio

He nodded and started to move away.

Her gaze just happed to travel down and she saw a slight shimmer hanging in the air.

He was only a few feet from it when she figured out what it was.

She rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around him.

Stopping him from moving forward and touching that trip wire

"It's about bloody time now that's more like it lass" he said

He wrapped his arms around her and tried to kiss her.

"Killian stop, there's a trip wire" said Rio

She put her hands up between them to keep him from kissing her.

"Oh yes so there is. I suppose thats a good excuse for grabbing me" he said

He made no move to release her.

"Killian?" said Rio

He was looking at her like he was hungry and it was starting to unnerve her.

"Yes love?" he said smirking down at her.

"Let go of me please" said Rio

He pouted, no other way to describe that look.

"Must I?" he teased

"Yes" she said. The exasperation bleeding into her tone.

He reluctantly let her go.

"No need to stand on ceremony next time" he said

He moved towards her as she backed away from the trip wire and him.

A treasure chest stopped her backward retreat. He smiled wickedly and got just a little too close.

She held up her hand to stop his advance because he was freaking her out just a little.

"Killian?" she said

She barely kept the nervous squeak out of her voice. He smiled knowingly

"Yes love" he said

"Stop" she said

She pushed him back some because he was all up in her personal space.

"God do you have no concept of boundaries" she said

He chuckled

" I'm not very good with rules I'm afraid" he said

He watched with an amused look on his face as she skirted around him.

"Well try harder" she said quickly walking away.

She deftly stepped over the tripwire and kept looking.

"I am" he said softly.

Then he followed her. She was moving around to another pile when something tripped her.

She looked down hoping she hadn't just activated a trip wire herself.

Instead she found a dead body its hand outstretched for a sword a few inches away from his hand.

Or at least she thought it was his hand because most of the skeletons bones were broken

"What the hell?" said Rio

Killian approached her and looked down.

"That would be Jack the giant killer" said Killian

"He looks like he got stepped on" said Rio

Killian laughed

"He probably did, best watch ourselves" said Killian

She nodded and moved away from the body on the floor.

Rio was sorting through another pile and so was Killian when they both felt the ground tremble beneath them.

She looked up quickly.

"Oh crap" said Rio

"Times up lass, better make ourselves scarce" he said

Together they ran for a hole in the wall. They were almost there when the giant entered the room. "You" said the giant

He had spotted Rio first.

"Hide Killian" said Rio

"No not without you" he said

She could see the stubborn refusal to leave her in his eyes.

So she shoved him in the direction of the hole as hard as she could.

He hit his rump and slid about a foot. Rio turned and dashed in the opposite direction.

"Get the compass and get it back to them" said Rio

"Rio" he shouted after her.

She ignored him because the giant had spotted her and given chase.

The creature didn't know about Killian and she wanted to keep it that way.

As long as it kept chasing her.

Killian would have a chance to find that compass , get it back to snow and the others.

The creature swiped at her. She dove and rolled. Staying just ahead of it's grasping paws.

She skidded to a halt. She had run into a wall.

"Aha got you little thief" said the giant

She turned and raised her gun to fire at him.

"I haven't stolen anything" she protested.

It swiped at her and she ducked the grab.

"All humans are the same, dirty stinking murderous vermin" said the giant

He grabbed her and lifted her up to his face.

"That's a bit of a generalization, you don't even know me" said Rio

"It doesn't matter I'm going to crush you into dust" said the giant

He started to squeeze.

"Stop please" she gasped

"Hey" shouted Killian

The giant turned to look at him. She was seeing stars as the giant slowly squeezed the life out of her.

"That's no way to treat a lady" said Killian

The giant snorted.

"If you want to kill a human so badly. Why don't you start with the worst?" yelled Hook.

She saw a flash of silver in his hand. The giant yelled all of a sudden and dropped her.

Fortunately she was over a table. She landed with a splash in a cup of cold tea.

She surfaced and swam for the teabag and shimmied up the string.

Pulled herself over the lip of the cup and dropped to the table.

She made her way to the edge of what appeared to be a writing desk.

Killian was facing down the giant and holding it off with what looked like Jack's sword.

The giant was getting pissed as Killian repeatedly stabbed anything that came within his reach.

The giant had finally had enough. He balled his fist and punched the wall above Killian's head.

"Killian" she screamed

As dirt and chunks of wall buried Killian.

The giant snorted and turned back towards the table. She received no answer.

"Killian?" she said softly.

He had tried to save her. Why didn't he listen to her?

The giant was a few feet from the trip wire trap. She drew her gun and took aim at the wire.

She ignored the approaching giant, the tears flowing down her face and the ache in her chest.

Focusing solely on that slender string she fired

The first one missed and so did the second.

The third shot severed the wire just as the giant passed underneath the trap.

The huge cage came crashing down and pined the giant underneath it.

She watched it for a few minutes. The creature wasn't moving. Was it out cold again?

She lowered her weapon and tucked it in her waistband.

Then made her way across the table towards the window sill.

She intended to use his rather dusty curtains to slide down.

She climbed up on a book and stopped walking.

One of the entries caught her eye and she stopped to read it.

"The bracelet of Baba Yaga ,blocks magical attacks and transfers attackers magics to wearer" she read out loud

following the entry line and reading the description next to it.

He was cataloging the magical treasures. She noted the location notations.

Now all she had to do was find the compass in this book.

She walked down the book page and didn't find it.

So she grabbed the edge of the page and slowly dragged it back to the other side of the book.

By the time she got the page flipped she was panting.

She checked that page and flipped it again.

On the fourth page she found it. She also noted it's location and then headed for the curtains.

It took her a little while to figure out his filing system but she did. It led her to a room filled with display cases.

"God it could have taken us a lifetime to find it in here" she said

Her heart twinged in regret.

Now she would never know if anything he said was something he had really meant.

"It could have been love" she whispered.

She started with the closest case to the door.

She wasn't sure in what direction he was counting.

So it was either the second one from the door on the right or the left.

She climbed the first one and looked over at the one next to it.

Groaned and climbed back down.

It was on the other side of the room near the other door.

She landed on the floor and made her way to the shelf.

This one had carved vines running up its sides so hopefully it would be easy to climb.

She started her way up pausing only because her arm hurt.

She climbed onto the shelf indicated and walked across it.

When she reached the other side she found the compass.

She tucked it into her bag walked back to the edge.

If this was the second shelf set.

Then that would make that one by the window number seven.

She climbed back down and walked over to the shelf in question.

She climbed up that one. She almost slipped twice because the wood on this one was smooth.

She finally reached the shelf and started searching for the bracelet.

What she found was a plain gunmetal gray band about half an inch thick.

It was unadorned and looked like a cheap dime store bangle.

She picked it up and turned it over in her hand. She debated putting it in her purse then thought better.

She slid it onto her wrist and it moved to fit her perfectly.

She put it on the one without the bracelet Killian had given her.

Then wrapped the bandage so it covered the bracelet as well .

She didn't want to take the chance it would absorb Cora's protection spell and leave her stranded up here.

She climbed back down the display case.

She slowly made her way back into t he room the giant was in.

He was struggling to get free. Rio pulled out her gun and pointed it at the giant.

"Go ahead murder me after you've stolen from me. It's what you humans do best" said the giant.

"Funny we heard the same thing about giants" said Rio

"Thats because the victors write the tales" said the giant

She wanted to shoot him.

Oh how she wanted to see the creature suffer for what he had done to Killian.

That would of course prove the giant correct.

"If we wanted you dead why didn't we kill you when you were passed out earlier?" she said

The giant was stunned silent.

"What no answer, here's a clue for you. We just wanted a compass. A bloody stinking compass so we could go home" she yelled

The giant actually shrank back form her outburst.

She put her gun away because she just couldn't do it. She got what she came for.

"You aren't going to kill me are you?" said the giant

She sighed and sat down on a treasure chest.

"No, when you resort to violence you've already lost" said Rio

The giant looked shocked as she walked away from him.

"Wait if you leave me here, I'll starve to death" he said

She was staring at the pile of stone that Killian was under

"Why should I care?" said Rio

Truthfully she didn't. She was tired sore and emotionally spent.

She just wanted to climb down that damn beanstalk and forget this place ever happened.

Well everything except a pirate named Killian .

She didn't realize she was crying until the giant said something.

"He must have loved you very much" said the giant

She turned to look at the creature.

Then back at Killian's mound.

Her gaze fell briefly on Jack's body. Killian wouldn't end up like that he deserved a descent burial.

"If I let you up will you help me bury him?" said Rio

The giant seemed to be thinking about it for a minute

"Yes" he said at last.

Nodding she wiped her eyes and walked over to the mechanism on the wall that controlled the trap.

She reached the handle on the crank and pulled it down.

Slowly bit by bit she cranked the huge cage up until the giant could get his arms free.

Then he threw off the heavy wood box.

"Thank you" he said

"What's your name little lady?" said the giant

"Rio, Rio Frost. What's your's because calling you giant seems a bit rude" said Rio

"George" said the giant

"Nice to meet you George, now do you mind" said Rio

She moved towards the pile.

The giant followed and reached down to lift off the pieces of rock.

Rio was bracing herself to see his body broken and his skin that horrible shade of gray.

The giant moved off the last piece and Rio stared. He didn't look dead.

Then Killian coughed and her eyes went wide in shock.

"Killian?" said Rio

He blinked his eyes open. The giant moved back out of his line of sight.

"Rio help me up. We need to get out of here, why are you crying?" said Killian

She touched his lips with her finger to still his lips. Then hugged him tightly.

"Shush I thought you were dead" said Rio

He put his arms around her and just held her for a second. Slowly she pulled away.

He stared at her for a moment until she kissed him.

"Then I suppose we will not need this spoon after all" said the giant.

Killian jumped back in shock his hand closing on his sword. She caught his wrist

"Relax Killian this is George he's a friend" said Rio

Killian's mouth dropped open in shock

"I'm sorry lass, I believe I've been hit in the head a bit too hard or else I'm dreaming" he said.

"Did you just say the giant is your friend?" said Killian

She giggled at his incredulous look.

"No you heard me right besides if you were dreaming would I be dressed?" said Rio

He gave her a wicked smirk.

"What do you think?" said Killian

He pulled her close so she was practically sitting on his lap.

"Should I go in the other room?" said the giant

Rio burst into laughter and the nice romantic moment was ruined

"Thanks" said Killian

She stood up and helped him to his feet.

"Did you get it?" said Killian

"Yep" she said

She purposely didn't tell him about the bracelet because she intended to use it on Cora.

He limped some as they made their way towards the door.

"What did he need a spoon for?" said Killian

"He was going to help me bury you" said Rio

He stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"I'm touched, thank you" he said

He wiped her eye with the side of his hand. He looked guilty for a few minutes then it passed.

"I don't think anyone's ever cried for me before" he said

She chuckled

"It's okay I don't think anyone's ever tried to defend a ladies honor by taking on a giant before" said Rio

"Touche lass" said Killian

The giant cleared his throat and Rio turned.

"Your leaving now?" said George

She walked back a little

"Yeah thanks for keeping your word" said Rio

The giant nodded.

"Thanks for keeping yours" said the giant.

"good luck to you Rio Frost" said the giant

She started to turn back towards Killian.

"Take what you want" said the giant

Rio froze and looked back her mouth hanging open in shock.

The giant waved goodbye at them and left the room

"Well don't mind if I do" said Killian

She heard him rustling through a treasure chest she watched him fill his pockets with gold and jewels.

Rio reached into a chest next to her and pulled out a few select pieces of jewelery.

She shoved them into her purse. As an afterthought she also grabbed a handful of gems.

She didn't want to make the bag too heavy. So she didn't take a lot and neither did Killian.

She watched the back of his head as he made his choices.

Yeah she probably should have left him there.

Maybe chained him to a wall and had the giant give her a head start but that seemed cruel to her.

He really wasn't that bad of a man. Yeah he had a past that was just as bloody if not more so than hers.

In all honesty they were the exact opposites.

Guess what they say is true opposites really do attract.

To bad she felt he was up to something. The guilt in his eyes gave him away.

She moved closer to him because she wanted to see his reaction.

"So how many of your men are waiting for us down below?" said Rio

He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Damn it lass, I really wish you weren't that observant" he said

He reached for his sword and found her gun in his face.

"Rio?" he questioned.

"So what was the plan? Leave whoever went with you up here with the giant and steal the compass for yourself?" she said

He looked sad and lowered his hand from his side.

"Can you honestly say you would not do the same to me lass?" he said

She was backing towards the door.

"No I wouldn't, I was actually planning on helping you. I certainly wouldn't have left you to die" said Rio

She kept backing away from him.

"Oh lass, that's sweet . Would it help if I said I was sorry?" he said

"Would you mean it?" said Rio

He licked his lips nervously.

"Yes because it's something I hardly ever say" he admitted

"You should take your own advice, try something new it's called trust Killian" said Rio

"Rio if you come down that beanstalk without me. They will kill you and your friends" said Killian

He looked worried for some reason.

"Well then I hope you kept the help wanted sign" said Rio

She walked out the door and headed for the beanstalk.


	13. Chapter 13

Rio13

She was walking away quickly heedless of his voice calling her name behind her.

She stopped when she reached the beanstalk and checked the clip in her gun.

She still had fourteen shots.

His ship normally had a crew of twelve including him or at least that's what he had let slip.

If she hit some of them from the beanstalk it would even her odds.

She clicked the safety on and shoved it into her waistband.

She wrapped her bag around her and prepared to climb down. She reached for the plant.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her and spun her away from it.

"Sorry lovely but I can't let you do that" he said

She felt the absence of it instantly.

"Asshole,give it back" she demanded

"No" he said

"Damn thief that's mine" she hissed

"Pirate" he corrected

"Only on water on land your a thief" she threw back

She watched him tuck her gun away. She moved forward as if to take it back.

She must have made him nervous because he drew his sword. She stopped and actually watched him.

"I don't want to hurt you love but I can't let you do what I know you were planning to do" he said

She frowned at him and reached for her own sword.

"Careful lovely you really do not want to go down that path with me" he warned

She met his eyes. They were hard and he had stopped using her name.

Which meant he was distancing himself by treating her like she wasn't a person.

Which meant he fully intended to kill her .

"Why is that Captain?"said Rio

Returning his tone and using his title instead of his name.

They stared each other down for a few minutes. Each of them readying themselves for a potential fight.

"I will not go easy on you" he said

She smirked.

"Trying to convince yourself Captain" she teased

He stiffened at the tease because the barb had struck home.

"You do not have to do this" he said

She wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself. He was too ready for her attack.

So she decided to fake him out. She sheathed her blade and climbed back on the beanstalk.

"Whatever, keep it then" she said.

She made like she intended to climb down.

What she was doing was risky but honestly she was tired of his games.

It was time to end this. She heard him sheath his sword and he started moving towards the vine.

She gathered her legs under her and pushed off hard.

She flipped over his head and kicked him in the backside.

He fell forward, his hook just barely catching him in time to keep him from going down the hole.

He shoved himself back and reached for his blade.

She already had hers out though and the tip was resting against his throat. He looked surprised.

"Well done" he said

"Drop your weapons" she said

He smirked at her and pulled her own gun on her.

"It seems we are at a bit of an impasse love" said Hook

She narrowed her eyes at him and swore at him. He tisked at her.

"You called my mouth foul" he teased.

Unfortunately her weapon in his hand had a better chance of doing more damage than her swords.

"What do you want Hook?" she said

Something passed through his eyes that looked suspiciously like hurt.

"What I want, is for both of us to climb back down this beanstalk together because friend or not.

I'm not leaving you here to wait until your giant friend gets peckish" said Hook

"Now put the sword down" he said

"No" she responded mimicking his tone from earlier.

"You won't best me lass, now just be a good girl and surrender" he said

She laughed at him.

"Oh your funny" she responded.

"Very well have it your way" he said

She watched him eject the clip before he tossed her gun and clip down the beanstalk.

Her mouth dropped open in shock. Why did he throw away such an obvious advantage?

"It's bad form to bring a pistol to a sword fight beautiful" he said

Then he drew his sword. He tilted his head sideways.

"Now shall we dance?" he said.

Without anymore preamble he swung on her. She just barely deflected it in time.

They danced across the courtyard blades flashing. She was doing a pretty decent job holding her own against him.

Despite it having been years since she used a sword and never in a fight to the death.

His blade was coming down toward her hurt wrist.

She just barely had time to raise the shorter sword to stop him from taking off her hand.

The jarring sensation of blade connecting to hilt guard made her wound ache.

She just knew he caught that wince. He had to.

He closed the distance and tried to trap her swords so she couldn't fight.

She kicked off of him and he staggered back with a grunt. With grim determination he came back at her.

She backed away from him because that had hurt damn it.

"Oh did I forget to warn you? When my blade connects it will hurt love" he said

His teasing tone had changed to something vicious that she hadn't heard from him before.

Was this the real Killian Jones? Was it all just a veneer of civility over something really dark?

All the stories said it was and ironically so had the man himself.

It only served to remind her that this man had never really been her friend .

He danced away again and seemed to be looking for an opening.

She guessed he would take advantage of her injury and focus his efforts on that injured left side.

Truth be told she was starting too feel weary already.

The wound was aching something fierce. She was definitely going to bruise thanks to that giant.

She needed to end this quicker. He seemed to not be lacking in any stamina but he was favoring his right leg.

He must have injured it when the wall buried him. She smirked and decided two could play that game.

"We can stop anytime sweetheart all you have to do is concede" he said

She chuckled at him. So that was his play he wanted her to quit. That was so not happening.

She grit her teeth against the pain and attacked him. She swung wildly hoping to catch him off guard.

Instead he just sidestepped and planted a boot on her rump and shoved.

She stumbled and almost fell. The lecherous look he shot her way when he did that was not lost on her.

She swept his leg out from under him and he landed hard on his hurt leg. He lost the grin with a grunt of pain.

He went to climb to his feet and she aimed a kick at his face.

He only partially blocked it and staggered backwards blood trickling from his bottom lip

"Are you through playing sweetheart?" he said.

He licked the blood off his lip and Rio couldn't help thinking that looked so damn sexy.

He was wearing that smirk again and she got the idea he was enjoying this.

"What makes you think I'm playing?" she said

Okay so the barb hit and she should have known better to rise to it.

"Oh come on love you can't win,I do this for a living. Just concede and we can go back down as friends.

Trust me when I say you don't want me as an enemy." he said

"Someone really needs to buy you a dictionary cause you have some really scued definitions"said Rio

She shifted sideways and danced out of the way of his blade again only this time she tripped.

She went down and started to get back up. He moved towards her to finish it and she scissored his legs.

He went down and dropped his blade unfortunately so did she.

She lunged across him to grab hers and he grabbed her rolling them both so she ended up underneath him.

She tried to shove him off of her but he wasn't budging. He was literally too damn heavy for her to move.

Her fingers scrambled for her weapons and she closed her hands on the hilts.

Fully intending to smash them into his head. His hook at her throat stopped her.

"Fights over love you loose, now be a good girl and drop the blades" he said

She tightened her grip on the weapons and he used the point of his hook to lift her chin.

She felt the slight trickle of blood running down her chin.

"Tik tok lovely we don't have all day" he said

"Then get it over with" she hissed.

He groaned in exasperation and pushed down on her hurt wrist. She bit her lip and refused to cry out

"Tough lass are you, you'd make a good pirate" he said

"Thanks I think" she said

He pushed down some more and it was either let him break her wrist or let go of the sword.

The sword clanged to the ground. The pressure on her arm released as soon as the second blade hit the ground.

"That's more like it love now on your feet we have a bit of a climb ahead of us and we must hurry.

Unless you fancy trying to climb in the dark" he said.

He stood up and kicked her weapons away from her.

Then sheathed his. He held out his hand to her and she ignored it.

She started to get up on her own and he reached down.

Grabbed her hair with his hook and wrapped it around his hook. He yanked her to her feet.

"Manners sweetling. I'm attempting to be nice here, don't make me regret it." he said.

"Let go" she demanded

He laughed and pulled her closer to him by her hair. He held her so she was forced to look right into his eyes.

"Don't ever force me to do that again, I don't enjoy hurting women and I take a dim view on those who do" he said

He was angry, so angry his eyes were almost a dark gray instead of the sea blue they normally were.

He released her hair and wrapped the arm around her waist.

" But I can forgive you, if you promise to be a good girl from now on" he said

She smiled wickedly

"Oh but if I was a good girl, I wouldn't have anything to do with the likes of you" said Rio

He looked less than pleased by her answer but he did let her go.

He shoved her towards the bean stalk and smacked her rump hard.

"Start climbing" he ordered.

She glared at him briefly but as loath as she was to admit it, he was right.

Climbing down in the dark without any kind of flashlights was suicidal at best.

So she reluctantly obeyed him. She would however refuse to talk to him.

For however long it took for him to get the hint. He left the swords where they lay and climbed down next to her.

She was stubbornly silent. No matter how many times he tried to talk to her.

Fortunately he got he hint after the second attempt and didn't try again.

The sun was starting to set by the time they could see the ground.

Someone lit torches and she could clearly see several men hovering around the bottom of the stalk.

She could also see all of her friends were huddled in a group, they looked tied up.

So it was a sure bet they planned to do the same to her. She didn't see her gun anywhere so they must have picked it up.

"Keep going" he said

She ignored him but did keep going down,

mentally she was kicking herself for not leaving him tied to the tree the first night.

She got near the bottom and several hands pulled her off the beanstalk.

She didn't bother to protest. She was way too exhausted to try.

Between the first climb up,the search for the compass, the fight with the giant, and Hook's well everything.

She simply didn't have it in her.

"Gentle boys, she's a friend " said Hook

He jumped down off the beanstalk she wanted to roll her eyes. Did that man never give up?

"Did you get the compass captain" asked one crew member

"As a matter of fact our lovely Miss Frost did for us, she also brought you gentleman a gift"said Hook

He grasped her bag with his Hook. She ducked her head. So he could pull it off without breaking the strap.

That was a fifty thousand designer bag. If he broke it she would be feeding him that hook of his.

He shoved his hand into her bag and pulled out a handful of gemstones.

Their little greedy eyes went wide and they chuckled. One of the bunch just had to be sarcastic.

"Why that's right nice of you miss" said the man

Hook didn't hand them out though he implied he would later.

"Your welcome" she replied in the same sarcastic tone

They had been roughly binding her hands behind her back before he said anything.

They hesitated suddenly unsure of her status no doubt

"Do you still wish her tied sir" said one of the men

Rio glared at Hook.

"Yes, I think that's for the best right now. She's a bit put out with me right now" said Hook

"Gentlemen strike camp we need to be away from here" said Hook.

Snow mumbled something through her gag that sounded vaguely insulting to him.

He unlatched Cora's bracelet from his arm and dropped it to the ground. Then he moved to her and removed hers.

"So, I was wrong you are stupid enough to steal from a magic user." said Rio

He put his finger on her nose in warning.

"That's not very nice lovely" he said

"What of the women sir?" said one of his men

"Bring them. One can always use a bit of female companionship" said Hook

His men guffawed. The men roughly hauled the others to their feet.

Rio took note of any injuries the women had sustained.

Then cataloged them next to the injuries the pirates were sporting.

The girls had put up quite a fight until something stopped them.

She'd be willing to guess it was probably Aurora being taken hostage.

The girls would have surrendered to keep the girl from being harmed.

As they marched along behind the group of pirates. Rio wasn't so sure they did her any favors.

The girl was likely to suffer worse at the hands of her captives.

The captain drove his men hard and not one of them complained.

She wasn't sure it was because they were afraid of the man or Cora.

In any case they didn't stop walking until sunrise.

The air changed. She smelt the ocean and she could hear seabirds calling overhead.

In a way she was glad he had set such a grueling pace because it gave his men no time to torment the other women.

There seemed to be an unspoken hands off where she was concerned.

Maybe it was because Hook kept grabbing her to guide her every time she stumbled or that he stayed right by her side.

They crested a ridge and two boats were sitting on the shore.

"Take them aboard first and stow them in the brig" he said

He was pointing at Snow, Emma and her . The men took her from beside the captain.

"The rest of you take the other two, you rest swim" said the captain.

Emma and Snow were loaded onto different boats by the pirates.

Aurora and Emma were on one boat with four pirates.

While Hook, Snow and Rio were on another with two crew members to row the boat.

The crew members situated the girls first. Then pushed the boat into the water before climbing aboard.

The crew that were swimming stowed their swords in the bottom of the boat and dove into the waves.

Rio tried to ignore the swaying of the boat and concentrated on keeping her seat.

She looked away from Killian because right now she couldn't stand the sight of him.

Instead she examined the ship. It was something she was unfamiliar with therefore interesting.

Snow caught her glance and she told the woman without words that she was fine.

Hook was resting his hand on her leg and she was doing her best to ignore the sensations his touch evoked.

She would love to say it made her skin crawl being this near him, but she would be lying to herself.

She tried not to do that very often. Lest the lies become more attractive then the truth.

The small boat bumped against the side of the ship.

Someone on board threw down a ladder and a rope loop.

One of the crew members in their boat tossed the rope around Snow so it ended up under her arms and tugged sharply.

The line went taut and Snow was hauled out of the boat and up the side of the ship.

Once she disappeared over the side a crew member peered over the side.

"Do you want the rope for her captain?" said the crewman

Hook looked at her as if deciding something

"Yes toss it down" said Hook

She smirked because he was afraid to untie her .

The rope went over her and she was hauled aboard.

Once she reached the top. She was ushered down some stairs through a door and into a cage.

Snow was already sitting there.

She wanted to ask to be untied but honestly didn't want to deal with Killian again.

She sat down next to Snow. Aurora was led down the stairs next and she was crying.

The crewman shoved her into a cell. Mulan and Emma were led down the stairs next.

The crewmen shoved them into a cell and the door was closed.

The crew member walked back upstairs and left them in the dark.

Rio shifted her arms so they were next to her rear. Then using her legs lifted her butt.

So she could slide her arms underneath her legs.

Then one leg at a time. She pulled her arms out from under her legs.

Placing the knots in front of her. She lifted them to her mouth and proceeded to untie herself.

The bounds eventually fell away and Rio moved to untie the others.

Once she had Snow undone. The woman helped untie the others.

"What happened?" said Emma

"He tricked me what else, I knew I should have left him tied to that tree" said Rio

"Did you get the compass?" said Snow

"Yep, he has it along with everything else" said Rio

She felt stupid for falling for his pretty face and charming facade.

"It has to be the leather pants" said Rio softly

Emma chuckled and Rio gave her a rueful look. Emma moved to sit next to her.

"Please tell me you didn't fall for him" said Emma

She should deny it completely but Emma would see right through it.

"Not far enough to do anything stupid" said Rio

The ship lurched and swayed.

"I think were moving?" said Snow

"More than likely. He stole those bracelets from Cora. She's not going to be pleased with that" said Rio

Snow swore and everyone turned to look at her in shock.

"Any idea what his plans are?" said Mulan

"To steal our ride home no doubt" said Snow

Rio was thinking maybe Cora could be bargained with.

She could try talking to her. Maybe trade the good captain for a ride home.

It would serve the cad right just for playing with her heart.

Then again she would probably rip his out and more than likely hers as well.

She would have to approach the woman from a whole different perspective, maybe play up the mother daughter thing.

Perhaps wheedle her way into the woman's good graces by pretending to be the daughter Regina wasn't.

She vetoed that plan as well. She was a good actress but was she good enough to fool a mommy dearest?

There was no telling what she would do to Snow and the others.

No first thing was first. Retrieve her stuff and the compass.

Then get them all off this blasted pirate ship. Something dripped in the corner. Make that leaky boat.

" I have no idea what he plans for us" said Rio

She doubted it would be good though.

The door opened at the top of the stairs and they all looked towards the stairs.

A nervous looking crewman walked down the stairs.

"Which of you doves is Rio?" said the guy

They looked at each other but didn't say anything

"Why?" said Snow

"The captain wants to see her" said the man

He was looking at each of them. As if he could guess which one of them was her based on looks alone.

Killian obviously didn't give the man a description or he would easily pick out the only red head in the bunch.

"So which one of you gals is her?" said the man

"Tell the captain I decline or you can tell him to go screw himself" said Emma

She gave Rio a strange look. The man frowned

"You can tell him that yourself" said the man

He unlocked Emma's door and led her out thinking she was Rio.

She watched him lead Emma away and hoped Emma hadn't just done something stupid to protect her.

He better not hurt her or she would personally fillet his balls. Snow was thinking the same thing she could tell.

"Don't worry if he hurts her I'll cut off his balls and feed them to him on the end of his own hook" said Rio

"Balls?" said Aurora

"Never mind" said Mulan.

A few minutes later there was yelling and the crewman rushed in dragging Emma behind him.

His lip was bloody but Emma was unharmed.

The man quickly tossed Emma back in the cage and grabbed Rio roughly.

Rio turned towards Emma and gave her a questioning look. Emma just shook her head.

The man dragging her looked scared so she didn't say anything to him.

The captain probably threatened him or something.

He led her up the stairs at practically a run. Damn him she was tired and wanted to sleep.

Sunlight briefly blinded her as they burst out onto the deck.

He turned still dragging her and went up a flight of stairs.

He stopped in front of an ornate door. Then quickly knocked.

He glanced at Rio once or twice as if he wasn't sure if she was the right girl again.

If she'd been more inclined. She could have tricked him into taking Aurora or Snow instead.

Snow would probably take him apart but that would be cruel to Aurora.

"Enter" said Killian

He sounded less than pleased by something. Maybe Emma had told him to go screw himself after all.

The crewman nervously opened the door and propelled her into the room a head of him.

Killian was standing in the center of the room. He had changed clothes and cleaned himself up a bit.

A meal was laid out on the small table in the corner. It was by what looked like a huge window.

To one side of the room was curtained off area. His closet or privy maybe.

Another table was in the center of the room and it was covered in what looked like maps.

"Good you finally got the right one now get out" said Hook

The man scurried to obey and the door closed behind him.

"I thought you might be hungry" he said

He walked over towards the table by the window. She stayed where she was and stared at him.

Was he serious? He thought she was going to enjoy what looked like a romantic dinner with him.

While her friends were in his brig. Even though her stomach was growling something fierce she had to refuse.

"No thank you I'm not hungry"said Rio

He looked surprised for a few seconds. Then seemed to be considering her words.

"Would it improve your appetite if you knew I also ordered a similar feast for your friends downstairs?" said Killian

"You'll forgive me if I don't take you at your word" said Rio

He bit his bottom lip then nodded. He walked towards her and held out his hand to her.

She hesitated briefly before placing her hand in his.

"Come" he said

He led her out of the cabin and back to the door to the brig.

Then he abruptly turned and opened a different door.

He opened it and the aroma of cooking food hit her like a jackhammer.

She swayed and only his grip steadied her.

"See" he said

He pointed to four plates with basically the same thing as theirs plates upstairs.

They were being loaded onto a tray

"Oh Captain, is there a problem?" said the man.

By the amount of food on his apron she guessed this was the ship's cook which made this the kitchen?

"No problem Silas. I just wanted to assure our guest that her friends are being well cared for " said hook

"But of course Captain I would never let the beauties starve" said Silas

"Enjoy your meal milady" said Silas

She blinked in shock .Did every pirate here go to etiquette school.

"Ah thanks" said Rio

"Come you must be starving" said Hook

He led her back to his cabin and she let him seat her at the small table.

He uncovered her dish and sat down across from her. He picked up a goblet and took a drink.

He was watching her as she ate, while he occasionally took a bite of his own food.

He didn't seem to crave conversation just companionship.

Truth be told she was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"You are tired and I'm being rude. Where are my manners?" said Hook

She snorted derisively not buying the polite act anymore.

"What are you playing at Hook?" said Rio

She was tired of being played with and just wanted him to leave her alone.

He swallowed the bite of food in his mouth.

"Oh come on love. Your a smart girl can't you figure it out?" he said

She calmly picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth primly.

"Yes I can I just want you to say it" said Rio

He smiled wickedly.

"You want me to say it?" said Hook

He downed the last bit of wine in his glass.

"Okay I'll say it, I want you Rio Frost." he said

"I want you naked and willing in my bed. I want you to scream my name in pleasure so long you loose your voice." he said

"Does that answer your question?" he said

She blinked in shock. Then gave him a look that was part contempt and irritation.

"Stop playing around Hook, I'm tired, sore and feel like I've been dipped in mud. I am in no mood for this shit " said Rio

she stood up and tossed down her napkin.

"Thank you for the meal but I'm going to bed, goodnight captain" said Rio

"You don't believe me?" he said


	14. Chapter 14

Rio14

She walked out the door before he could say another word.

She walked down the stairs and turned heedless of the curious stares of his crew.

If he was mad at her right now she couldn't care less.

No she didn't believe him because men who looked like hook didn't fall for girls like her.

She wasn't about to tell him that. She was so tired of him playing games with her feelings.

She just wanted him to stop if only for the night. She walked down the stairs and into the brig area.

She stopped long enough to locate the keys.

She picked them up and unlocked the cell with Snow in it.

At Snow's questioning look she just shook her head. She was really too tired to tell her now.

Booted feet came down the stairs as she unlocked the door.

She walked in the cage turned and relocked the bars.

Hook moved towards the bars as if to say something.

She hung the key ring on his outstretched hook and walked over to the cot without a backwards glance.

She collapsed on it turned her back to the pirate and went to sleep.

He stood there stunned for a few minutes then turned to go.

He hung the key ring on ironically a hook by the door and left the room.

Snow covered her with a blanket and glared at the pirate until he left.

Rio needed some sleep and she was going to get it.

"Is she okay?' said Emma

"Yeah just exhausted I think" said Snow

"We'll ask her in the morning for now try and get some sleep" said Snow

Aurora was already trying to sleep Mulan was lightly nodding off.

No one seemed to be trusting enough to relax on board the pirate ship.

Sunlight streaming through the window and the sound of something bouncing off the side of the ship woke her.

She sat up slowly all of her limbs were sore. She softly cursed and sat up.

She was shivering it was so cold in the room. Mulan stirred and looked over at her.

"You okay?" said the warrior woman

She gave a groan and walked over to the door to stretch her legs.

"Yeah just a bit sore" said Rio

Mulan nodded in understanding.

"What did he want?" said Mulan

"To play with my heart" said Rio

Snow stirred awake and so did Emma.

Aurora was tossing on her bunk then all of a sudden sat up and screamed.

The rest of them jumped in shock

"What the hell?" said Rio

"It's the sleeping curse, help me wake her up" said Snow

"What she's not awake?" said Emma

Snow glared at her and moved towards the bars of the cage adjoining their own.

She reached through the bars and shook Aurora by the shoulder.

The girl startled awake. She was crying and Snow was trying to hold her through the bars.

Boots sounded on the stairs and a crewman poked his head into the room.

"What's the matter with that one?" said the man

Rio moved towards the bars.

"She was cursed, it still has side effects" said Rio

The man stepped back in fear and swallowed.

"You can handle it right?" said the man

"Yeah we've got it" responded Emma

The man nodded and turned to flee

"I'll inform the captain" said the man

Then he disappeared upstairs as quickly as his legs could carry him.

Rio turned back and caught the look of envy on Emma's face.

"You could have warned me" said Rio

Emma turned her gaze to her with a confused look on her face.

"Hook, last night" said Rio

Emma grimaced and looked vaguely guilty.

"Sorry I should have but I didn't think you would fall for it anyways" said Emma

Rio nodded yes in understanding.

"So what did you say to him?" said Rio

Emma smirked.

"Well I thought about telling him to get bent but he sort of pulled a mind scramble on me" said Emma

"Mind scramble?" said Rio

"He was half clothed when I walked in" said Emma

Rio raised an eyebrow.

"Decent view?" said Rio

Emma chuckled

"Oh yeah" said Emma

"Do you think he's playing games?" said Rio

Emma stared at her for a few minutes.

"Maybe I don't know" said Emma

Aurora was crying softly in the corner and Snow had managed to get her calmed down a bit.

Boots sounded on the stairs and Rio glanced in their direction.

It was a man carrying a tray loaded down with what looked like steaming bowls of oatmeal.

There were five of them so maybe the captain had gotten the hint last night.

He unlocked the door and Emma reached for a bowl. She grabbed one for Snow as well.

Rio grabbed hers. Mulan grabbed one for herself and Aurora.

"How long is he going to keep us in here?" sobbed Aurora

The pirate handing out the food paused as he turned to close the door.

"I don't know miss but I can ask him if you would like" said the man

Aurora sniffled and nodded yes. She poked her cereal with her spoon

"You wouldn't happen to have any sugar?" said Rio

The man stopped.

"I'll ask Silas" said the man

"Thank you" said Rio

The man vanished upstairs

"So what did he threaten that guy with last night he looked scared?" said Rio

She tasted a hesitant bite and decided to wait for the sugar. Besides it was a bit too hot.

"He told the guy if he didn't get it right. He would make him walk the plank" said Emma

Rio paused mid stir.

"Ouch, that's harsh" said Rio

She wondered if she should apologize to the man for the cruel joke.

She didn't intend for someone to get hurt. She just didn't want to deal with Killian.

The crew man came back a few minutes later carrying a bowl.

"Here you go miss compliments of the captain" said the man

Rio rolled her eyes and Emma took the bowl from his hands.

"Tell him thank you for us" said Emma

She scooped some of the sugar into her bowl and handed it to Rio.

Sighing in relief Rio took the bowl from her hand.

She scooped three heaping spoonfuls into her bowl and handed it to Snow.

"Oh I wish we had some cinnamon" said Snow

She scooped some into her bowl. She handed the sugar to Mulan and Aurora.

Mulan used only one scoop then handed the bowl to Aurora.

The princess promptly buried her oatmeal in sugar then handed the bowl back to Mulan.

She handed it back to the man. He glanced at the now almost empty bowl then turned to make his way upstairs.

Rio sat down on the small bunk and looked out the tiny slit of a window.

She could see part of what looked like sails through the opening. Which meant it opened to the deck.

"I wonder where we are going?" said Emma

Boots sounded on the stairs again and the same guy from last night was on the stairs.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"The captain wants to see you" said the man

Rio gave him a confused look.

"All of us?" said Rio

"No just you Rio" said the man

She set her mostly empty bowl down and stood up.

He unlocked the door and she stepped out.

He looked less than pleased to be anywhere near her.

He led her up the stairs without saying a word to her.

She wondered just how she would approach him to apologize.

"Hey look about last night" said Rio

The man turned and pined her with a glare.

"I just wanted to apologize I wasn't trying to get anyone hurt I.. ah" said Rio

He snorted at her attempt at an apology and turned away from her.

She wasn't sure if he accepted it or not.

The captain was on the deck this time his hands on a huge wheel.

Was he driving the ship?

He spotted her and waved her over.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked

"Yes " said Rio.

The ship was alive with activity and she couldn't help but watch some of it.

He was smirking again

"First time on a ship?" he asked

The question brought her attention squarely back on him.

"Yeah, shows that bad huh?" said Rio

He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, come here" he said

She moved closer to him curious as to what he wanted to show her.

He reached out and gripped her arm. He moved her gently forward.

So she was standing between him and a huge wheel.

"Now just put your hand here and here" he said

Arranging her hands on the wheel.

"Now just hold her steady" he said

"Her, I thought your ship's name was Roger?" said Rio

He started laughing and so did the few crewmen close enough to hear.

"It is, actually the Jolly Roger. All ships are commonly called her though" he said

He was still chuckling so she took it in stride. He seemed inclined to share right now.

So she would get him a little more relaxed then ask what was on her mind.

She noticed he kept his hook hand on the wheel as well but away from her hands.

In fact he seemed reluctant to let it get anywhere near her.

"Okay I thought that was the flag?" said Rio

He gave her a look that was vaguely impressed.

"It is that as well" he admitted

She looked up to see the flag in question and was surprised to see the pole empty.

"Ah, we only fly it when we plan to take a ship" said Killian

"So you keep it down to keep from drawing unwanted attention?" said Rio

"Yes exactly, you learn quickly lass. Maybe I'll make a pirate out of you yet" he teased

She shook her head no.

"That would take an awful lot of lessons. I don't even know which end of the ship is which" said Rio

He pointed to the front of the ship.

"Bow" he said

Then at the rear

"Aft" he said.

"Now you know which is which" he teased

He snuggled closer to her and let his lips brush against her neck.

She shuddered because he sent a chill up her spine plus that tickled. He rested his hand on her arm.

"Oh lass, your freezing" he said

He shed his coat and draped it over her. She vanished inside the thing.

Had her arms been down, her hands would have vanished completely.

As it was she felt like a child trying to wear daddy's coat.

"Killian" she said in exasperation.

"Never knew you were such a tiny thing lass, my coat suits you though" said Killian

"Suits me how ? You can't even see me anymore under all this fabric" said Rio

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to get filthy besides your going to get cold now" said Rio

He buried his face into her neck.

"No I won't, I've got you to keep me warm" he teased

She blushed bright red.

He nibbled on an earlobe and she shuddered.

"Now I believe, we have something to discuss" said Killian

A statement he breathed into her neck in order to send shivers up her spine.

"Now lets see what was it you said last night?" said Killian

"Oh yeah. You were tired, which you've solved. Hungry which I solved and what was the last one?" he prompted.

"I feel like a bruised mud bunny" said Rio

He tapped her nose.

"Bunnies are adorable, the mud not so much" said Killian

She giggled the man was acting downright silly.

"Your doing a fair job of that but.." said Killian

He motioned for a big burly guy with a bald head to take the wheel.

"This is Mac he's my quartermaster" said Killian

"Quartermaster?" said Rio

"Like my third in command, here let him take the wheel" said Killian

The man laid his hand on the wheel and waited until Rio had stepped back before taking over for her.

Killian led her towards his cabin. She hesitated for a second.

"It's all right my intentions are honorable, well right now anyways" said Killian

She frowned at him and tried to walk in that huge coat.

He laughed when he saw her struggling to walk. Then abruptly swung her into his arms.

"Killian what are you.." said Rio

"Relax I'm just making this easier" he said

She wasn't sure what he intended to make easier and wasn't quite sure if she wanted him to.

He'd been practically snuggling her right there on the deck.

Did she really trust him alone in the cabin with her?

He set her down in the entrance and walked behind the curtain.

Nodded in appreciation and held the curtain aside for her.

"My lady your bath awaits" he said

Behind the curtain was a large copper tub filled with steaming water. She gave him a confused look.

"I had Silas boil some seawater so you could wash, he was happy to do so.

So enjoy unless of course you would like me to get your back?" he said

He was teasing her again and she rolled her eyes.

He pouted when he could tell she wasn't going to rise to the bait.

He kissed her forehead and walked out the door.

She heard the lock click shut and listened as his footfalls retreated.

She looked back at the steaming tub. Then pulled the curtains closed and quickly stripped.

Truthfully she should be worried about bathing on a pirate ship.

Which was filled with men who probably haven't seen a woman for quite some time but she wasn't.

She lifted her foot and tested the water with her toes. Oh lord it was perfect.

She stepped in and quickly sank down into the water. Letting the warmth sooth tired aching muscles.

She just sat there for a few minutes letting the warmth seep into her body.

She sank down so only her face was visible and closed her eyes.

She laid there for a few minutes until she felt herself start to drift off.

She blinked her eyes awake quickly and sat up.

Looked around and spotted a wash rag and some soap. She picked up the soap and smelled it.

The bar smelt like sandalwood which explained the musky odor Killian always sported.

She smiled and lathered the washcloth with it.

She lifted her legs and started scrubbing starting with her feet.

She was about halfway up her legs when she noticed the bruises.

Ringing both her thighs was deep purpling marks from where the giant had gripped her.

She looked at her arms they sported nearly identical marks around her upper arms.

She touched one. Thinking just how lucky she'd been that it hadn't squeezed the life out of her.

Killian could have been easily been mourning her instead of offering her a bath.

If it wasn't for his distraction the giant probably would have crushed her.

A shudder went through her and she shook the morbid thoughts from her head.

She looked around for some shampoo. That's when she spotted the stuff she had bought from the gypsies.

Killian must have retrieved it from Mulan's bag.

She reached for it and poured a generous amount into her hands.

The sweet floral scent made her close her eyes in appreciation. The smell reminded her of magnolias.

She chuckled now she was going to smell like Killian and her combined.

She rubbed the stuff into her hair and scrubbed until her scalp hurt.

Then she laid down and ducked her head under the water.

She worked her fingers through her hair underwater to get the soap out.

Then sat up when she started to run out of air.

For once in her life she was glad she was short because Killian definitely wouldn't have been able to do that move.

He was much too tall to.

She stood up and stepped out grabbing the towel he had left there for her use.

She looked at the outfit she had just taken off. It was dirty and torn in places.

It looked like something a gutter rat would wear.

She snorted, to think he had actually tried to convince her she looked good like that.

She shook her head and wrapped the towel tightly around herself.

She pulled aside the curtains and peered out. The room was still empty.

Surprised by his unexpected thoughtfulness she wandered across the room.

Hoping he might have something else she could wear because she really didn't want to put that dirty outfit back on.

She found his closet on the other side of the room and dug through it hoping to at least find some discards from old girlfriends. She knew he had to have quite a few of those.

Hell he probably has one in every port along with a whole ship load of brats.

It wasn't like they had birth control here unless Snow knew a way.

That was another reason to tell the captain no. Her pills were still in her bag back at Granny's.

Which meant they wouldn't do her a lick of good. Unless she wanted the annoying pirate to be a permanent fixture.

Of course he could go the other way and run from the very idea of being tied down.

He didn't strike her as the type though.

She pulled one of his frilly poet shirts out and examined it.

It would be huge on her but at least it was more coverage than a towel.

She pulled it over her head and chuckled because it fell to nearly her knees.

She let the towel drop because at least she was covered while she looked.

Well marginally she mused the blouse was a bit low cut for her to wear it outside the room.

At least if she didn't want to get some unwanted male attention because of it. Someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" she said

"You all right in there beautiful?" said Killian

"Yeah I'm done" she said

"Do you mind if I come in?" he said

She noticed he didn't ask if she was descent.

"Yeah go ahead" said Rio

Maybe he could help her find something.

The door unlocked and he entered without opening it all the way.

He closed it behind him. She was crouched down looking in one of the bottom drawers.

"I just need to check my charts and I'll.." he said

He had stopped talking so she turned to look at him. He was staring at her with a look of shock on his face.

"Killian?" said Rio

He shook his head to clear the thoughts and flashed her one of his wicked smirks.

"Is that one of my shirts?" he asked

He licked his lips and she watched his eyes rake her form.

"Ah yeah I was trying to find something else to wear, you don't mind do you?" said Rio

She wasn't quite sure what she would do if he said he did.

"Oh no, I don't mind at all. Use whatever of mine you want to besides it looks better on you" he said.

"If your looking for something more feminine there's stuff in that trunk yonder" said Killian

He pointed towards a huge chest over by the window.

She stood and walked over to it.

He just watched her walk a look of admiration permanently etched into his features.

She just knew she had to be giving him a show.

Wishing she had at least thrown the undergarments on dirty.

She knelt by the chest and tried to open it. The lid wouldn't budge.

"Here let me, I probably locked it" said Killian

He walked over next to her and took a key from around his neck.

He knelt down unlocked the chest and lifted the lid for her.

"Sorry about that love I forgot I locked it" he said

Her purse was sitting on top and she reached for it.

"I removed the weapons" he said

She rolled her eyes like she planned to fight off his entire crew and rescue her friends dressed in only his shirt.

"Actually I was hoping I still had my brush in there" said Rio

He seemed to buy her explanation for the time being.

She would find out where he hid her guns later.

She dug into the pile of fabric and started going through it.

Occasionally holding something up that caught her eyes. If it looked like it would fit she set it aside.

Killian just stood there and watched her. His heated gaze was making her nervous.

Plus she was pretty sure he had a decent view right down her shirt with nothing to interfere with it.

"So what did you need to check on your charts?" she said

"Charts?" he said dumbly.

She turned and gave him a wry look.

"Yes charts Killian, what you came in here for" said Rio

She didn't bother to keep the amusement from her voice because he was acting silly.

"Oh ah, yeah that, ah yeah, sorry love you distracted me" said Killian

Which apparently isn't hard to do at all.

He walked over to the table and started looking at the papers on it.

She sorted some more clothes and set them aside.

There was quite a few items that looked like they would fit the princess.

The girl really needed to change out of that impractical dress but she doubted the girl would accept anything from this pile. Especially if it came from the sort of woman who consorted with pirates.

"Something on your mind love?" he said

She stood up and draped the clothes she had chosen over her arm.

She wandered closer to him and she saw him swallow nervously.

That was just so adorable he was nervous around her.

"Actually I was just thinking about Aurora's very impractical wardrobe" said Rio

"Aurora?" he queried

"Sleeping beauty" said Rio

She tried to keep the disdain for the nickname out of her voice.

"You sound as if you don't like the girl" said Killian

She had obviously failed or he was learning a few things about her.

"No she's all right if you don't mind that sort of thing" said Rio

"Sort of thing?" said Killian

"You know useless eye candy, whose only skill is to assume the position and wait for rescue" said Rio

He laughed.

"Oh lass that's harsh" he said

She had to agree with him because yeah it was harsh. The truth usually was.

"To be fair yeah she's young , sheltered and just wasn't raised any other way.

But you can't tell me that she's not the least bit annoying" said Rio

"Oh she is to be sure. I have no real use for a sodding cry baby either but my men well.." said Killian

"See pussy as pussy?" said Rio

His mouth dropped open in shock

" Ah yeah ,okay never had a lass say that to me before" said Killian

She chuckled enjoying the irony of her offending a pirate's sensibilities.

"You should get used to it. The women in my world are a bit more outspoken than the wilting wall flowers around here" said Rio

She tilted her head to look at the map he was studying. She couldn't make heads or tails of it. He moved closer.

"Well then it's a good thing I have you to guide me" he said

He put his arms around her waist the shirt rode up some and she tried to stop it.

"God you look so good like that I want to just bend you over this table and.." said Killian

Someone knocked on his door and he sharply yelled

"What?" said Killian

"Begging your pardon sir but we need those course corrections" said the man

Killian rested his head on the back of her neck and kissed her. With his free hand he moved a paper out of the way

"Just tack three degrees starboard and await further instructions" he said

Then he moved around her and she watched him use some sort of ruler to mark on his map.

While he worked she memorized the locations of the continents on this world.

He had very little inland marked on his charts mostly coastal towns.

Some of which had red dots next to them.

She smirked lovers he'd rather not run into she speculated.

The land masses were nothing like the world she had left.

For one there only seemed to be two major continents and a bunch of islands.

She watched him draw and measure then finally jot the information down on paper.

She appraised his handwriting and analyzed that as well.

Noting what the way he wrote said about him as a person without him even knowing.

He walked over to the door.

He handed the slip of paper to the man at the door, closed it and walked back to her side.

She was still studying the map and his neat little marks next to it.

"Find anything interesting?" he said

"Actually yes, what do the red marks mean?" said Rio

He smiled at her.

"Why do I always get the feeling you are picking apart everything I do?"he said

"Maybe because I am" said Rio

He froze for half a second his mouth open like he intended to say more.

Her honesty must have caught him off guard. She tilted her head to look up at him.

"It's where I'm wanted, I tend to wait awhile before returning to those ports" he said

She nodded that made a certain amount of sense. Hanging was probably still the norm for piracy in this world.

"What did you do to get yourself wanted?" said Rio

He smiled wanly at her.

"Besides being a pirate you mean. Honestly most of it involved a wench or two" said Killian

"What'd you do screw the queen or something?" said Rio

He laughed.

"No her daughter, in this one at least but to be honest I didn't know who she was at the time.

She was disguised and at the local tavern. We hit it off and well you can guess that part" said Killian

He smiled as if remembering fond memories.

"Did you love her?" said Rio

He shook his head no.

"No, anyway her father found out who I was.

Demanded that I either become a respectable man and wed his daughter or he was going to hang me.

Since according to him she was unsuitable for another once she acted the town whore" said Killian

His eyes darkened and anger bled into his tone.

"I refused of course. I was barely out of my teens and had command of a ship for the first time, so I left her and sailed away" said Killian

He sounded sad for a few moments.

"Do you know what happened to her?" said Rio

"No nor have I cared to ask" said Killian

He looked a bit sad so she touched his arm gently

"Enough melancholy. What is it you seek to know about me?" said Killian

She gave him a wicked smirk.

"What makes you think I don't already know" said Rio

He gave her a look that could only be described as wary.

"Oh really and just what do you think you know?" he teased

She chuckled and rested her hand on his arm.

"That's for me to know" said Rio

His hand slipped down around her waist and he pulled her close to him.

Oh boy, she really needed to stop teasing the man but it was oh so much fun.

She started to pull away but he wasn't letting go. His hand slid lower until he was touching her skin.

"Killian?" said Rio

"Yes beautiful" he said

"What are you doing?" said Rio

He rubbed her backside and pulled her just a bit closer.

"Proving a point" said Killian

She gave him a confused look.

"What point?" said Rio

"You said you didn't believe me last night. So I'm going to prove it to you" said Killian

He put his hook under her chin and raised her face so he could kiss her.

She felt something poking her through the thin fabric and was acutely aware of just how vulnerable she was right now.

She stopped fighting him and just accepted the kiss hoping that would appease him.

His lips closed on hers and she closed her eyes. He was a good kisser she had no problem conceding that.

He pulled back some and she immediately tried to get out of his arms. He laughed and held on to her.

"Relax love, I'm not going to hurt you"he said

"Killian stop" she said

She couldn't help but feel he was teasing her again.

"Why can't you feel what you do to me?" he said

She rolled her eyes.

"That's a normal bodily response. That you would have with any other half clad female" she said

She pushed on his arms in an attempt to break free. He groaned into her hair

"What do I have to do, to convince you that I want you?"said Killian

She groaned she so didn't want this. Why couldn't he lay off.

"You won't now lay off" said Rio

He stepped back his arms loosened enough for her to step away and she did.

She turned and got a look at his face. He was hurt and angry about it.

Great did he really think I was just going to fall into bed with him.

"Why not?" said Killian

She heard the hurt in his tone but was truly puzzled as to it's cause.

A one night stand couldn't mean that much to him and that was what he was after, wasn't it?

"Because it's not real, it can't be" said Rio

She shook her head. As if to shake away the feeling of hurt this was causing.

Damn him how did he keep doing that to her?

"Why, why do you think it's not real? Haven't I shown you how you make me feel?

What do I have to do to convince you of my sincerity?" said Killian

He closed the distance between them the determined look on his face made her back up.

He stopped moving forward.

"Do I frighten you?" he said

She refused to answer that because he partially did but not for the reason he thought.

"Or is what I represent?" he said

She gave him a confused look.

"Loves been all too rare in your life. That you truly don't know enough to recognize it do you?" he said

She shook her head no because truthfully he had just lost her.

"Look this just isn't going to work, not for us. Guys like you..never mind" said Rio

"Guys like me what?"said Killian

She silently cursed herself for giving him that opening. She shook her head no.

"Just forget it Killian" said Rio

"No, now explain. What do you mean guys like me?"said Killian

"Oh come on you own a mirror. You know exactly what I mean" said Rio

"No, I don't what do you mean?" said Killian

She groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh god, You really want me to spell it out?" said Rio

"Yes" he said

She really didn't want to give him a swelled head but come on he had to know.

"Fine your good looking. Hell you could probably get any girl you bat your baby blues at.

Guys like you don't fall for the knock kneed frizzy haired nerd girl like me. They just don't.

They date the super-models or the girls everyone says are beautiful like Aurora or Snow.

Not the girl who only has boobs because she paid for them" said Rio

She wrapped her arms around her waist and tried to quell the feelings of inadequacy she'd had since junior high.

"Oh lass. That's just not true, look at me please" said Killian

She slowly looked up.

She wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"Do you really think someone like your little sleepy princess is going to want someone like me, with a hook in place of a hand?

You are the first woman I didn't pay to be in my company.

Who has looked at me without revulsion or pity when they spot this" he said

He held up his hook emphasizing what he meant.

"I don't care, what the boys in your world thought of you and yes I said boys because it takes a real man to appreciate a woman like you" said Killian

He moved towards her and gently touched her chin.

"Even if Snow or Aurora or anyone else wanted to. They hold no interest for me. Only you do that" he said

He kissed her again and this time she responded completely different. She met his kiss with a bit of aggression.

Tongues dueled for dominance as he backed her slowly towards the bed.

Her hands moved of their own accord to undo his clothes and he shrugged them off bit by bit as they slowly crossed the room. He sat her on the edge of the bed and she started to undo his pants.

"Easy love slowly I want to savor this" he said.

He slowly undid the shirt and pushed it off her shoulders.

The bruises gave him pause and she was worried he would want to stop.

Instead he kissed them and very gently pushed her back on his bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Rio 15

She didn't know at what point she decided to just give in to his advances.

She wasn't even sure if she believed his seemingly heart felt confession.

What she did know was she had never had a lover this damn good.

Holy crap she didn't know if she was coming or dying of bliss.

He had reduced all her protests to moans with in seconds.

He was so tender that she would have never guessed he was a pirate if she hadn't already known he was.

There were so many sides to this man. Like a diamond you only got to see half the facets unless you looked closer.

She just hoped he really meant what he said and wasn't intending to kick her aside the next morning.

He hit another pleasure spot and she saw stars again.

Her toes curled and she arched her back with a gasp.

Her legs were thrown over his shoulders and she was pretty sure she'd torn a hole in his sheets already.

He raised his head and licked his lips.

"Umm divine" he said

She turned scarlet. He never failed to coax that color out of her .

It was most definitely one of his many skills. He was staring at her.

Then he slowly lowered her legs from his shoulders and she watched as he moved slowly up her body.

Planting tiny kisses all the way up to her chest. He eyed them critically.

"Did you really pay for these?" he said

She wasn't sure if he was teasing or not.

"Yeah why you don't like?" she said

He chuckled.

"Oh I love everything about you I was just curious about that statement earlier" he said

His hand closed on one and he kneed it in his hand for a second before his fingers closed on the tip.

He squeezed gently and she gasped again.

"I love it when you make that noise it's so beautiful" he said

She turned red again she started to reach for him because he was driving her mad with all this teasing.

"Aht ah darling I'm in charge right now, but don't worry I'll let you respond in kind later" he breathed

She looked down, his hook hovered above her belly and he seemed to be contemplating something.

"Hold still love, I want to try something but I don't want to risk hurting you " he said

She nodded yes and held herself very still. She felt the cold of the hook ghost over her skin and she closed her eyes.

Damn how could something so sharp and dreadful feel so damn good.

It made its way lower and she parted her legs for him.

He touched the spot and it took every ounce of self control she had not to arch her back again.

He moved it in gentle circles around it. Using the tip and the round curve to tease her to climax again.

He chuckled and withdrew it, holding it up to the light so she could see the wetness.

Then he did something that almost made her come again. He licked it clean just like a cat.

It was positively the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

He lowered it and grinned at her with a smirk that would have done the Cheshire cat proud.

Then he slowly crawled up her again and she knew he wasn't about to wait any longer. She tensed ever so slightly.

"Relax I won't hurt you" he said

She relaxed some and he grabbed her legs. She wrapped them around him and he slid inside.

It was the most mind blowing experience she ever had.

He brought her over so many times her vision blurred and she lost count.

By the time they were done. He laid next to her panting and she was too tired to move.

The sun was going down because the windows were darkening.

It was no wonder they were tired. They'd been doing it for well over five hours.

He curled around her and went to sleep with his head on her shoulder.

She later shifted him because she had to get up and use the chamber pot.

Someone knocked on the door while she was up.

"What?" said Killian. His voice was groggy and hoarse.

"Captain, the cook wants to know if you want the wench's dinner served in there with you or back in her cell?" said the man

Killian pulled himself out of the bed and grabbed a robe off the hook by his bed.

He wrapped it around him self as he walked. He flung open the door

"What did you just call her?" said Killian

"Ah the wench?" said the man

"Her name is Rio and yes she will be dining with me.

See to it the hatch is battened down for her friends cells and make sure the stove is stoked.

I don't want her friends freezing" he said

"Yes Captain" said the man

Killian shut the door and found Rio staring at him from behind the curtain.

"Coming back to bed love?" he questioned.

She nodded yes and walked back to the bed. She was fully aware that his eyes followed her the whole time.

Not that she blamed him she was nude after all. She scooted into his bed and buried herself in his blankets.

She watched him stoke the fire in the small stove that provided heat for the room.

He made his way back to her side, dropped the robe and slid in next to her.

She couldn't help the open mouth stare she gave him when he did.

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. She curled in close to him and went to sleep again.

The next morning she woke to find him gone. For some reason dread filled her and she sat up.

Grabbed her clothes and quickly dressed. She rushed to the door and turned the knob.

It opened easily and she almost sighed in relief.

For some reason she had this irrational fear that he would lock her in here.

She bounded up the stairs and onto the deck. She frantically searched the deck for his presence.

The wheel was being manned by mac. She looked up.

Thinking maybe he went a loft to well she wasn't sure why she was thinking that.

Still no captain and why was she so worried.

They were at sea it's not like he could walk off the ship.

Unless Cora.. no she squashed that thought before it formed. She spotted a crew member

"Where is the captain?" she said

"Below deck miss talking to the lassies" said the crewman.

"Thank you" said Rio

She rushed for the stairs. Worry only partially relieved, for some reason the dread wouldn't go away.

She took the stairs two at a time and practically ran into the room.

He was standing by the cage Emma occupied, enmeshed in a conversation.

"Ah Rio so glad you could join us, I was just telling Miss Swan here how safe you are in my company.

I'm afraid she doesn't quite believe me for some reason" he said with a wicked smirk

She gave him a glare and stepped closer.

"Where were you last night?" said Emma

Rio's blushed bright red and Emma looked at her funny. Then she glanced at Killian and Rio could swear she looked disappointed.

"Oh please tell me you didn't" said Emma

Rio grimaced because she would have to lie to her if she told her that.

Rio nodded yes and waited apprehensively. Certain her sister was about to have a cow about this.

Emma just shook her head in disbelief

"But why?" said Emma

Rio blushed again. She really didn't want to explain her reasons with the man standing right there.

"What were you discussing besides me?" said Rio

Emma gave her a angry glare that promised all sorts of ass chewing later. Killian smiled at her.

Oh great another person who can read me as well as Emma.

"Actually we were discussing my plans for your friends here" said Killian

"Which are?" said Rio

Snow snorted and gave him a wry look.

"He wants us to become pirates" said Snow

Rio stood there and blinked for a whole too seconds.

Before the laughter bubbled its way to the surface and she lost control of it completely.

Everyone just turned to look at her while she literally laughed her ass off.

She ended up leaning on the wall for support because her ribs were so sore after that laugh.

She literally couldn't see through the watery eyes.

"Let me get this straight. You asked two princesses and a queen to join your pirate crew?" said Rio

She wiped her eyes and slowly regained control. Though another giggle escaped when she said that.

Killian was glaring at her and looked less than amused.

"Well when you put it that way, yes I suppose it does sound silly. Still nothing in this world is free." he said

He looked at her for some reason.

"I've been kind enough to provide passage so far but my hospitality isn't infinite nor is my patience. So I'll leave you ladies to discuss my offer amongst yourselves" he said

He moved towards the door and stopped beside her. He leaned down and kissed her neck briefly.

She turned and he caught her lips briefly before he broke away reluctantly

"I'll be on deck if you need me" he said

He smiled and she watched him disappear upstairs. She waited until she heard his footfalls retreat.

They were all staring at her in open mouth shock. So she blushed again.

"Holy crap it's true, we thought he was lying" said Snow

Rio shook her head no.

"No he wasn't, I slept with him. Now moving on what exactly did he say to you guys?" said Rio

"Just we had the options as he put it. To either join his crew or swim home" said Mulan

"I can't swim" said Aurora

Rio frowned at her. There was no way he was going to make her either.

"Don't worry you won't have to" said Rio

Mulan was staring at her strangely.

"How are you going to prevent that?" said Snow

Rio sighed because honestly she wasn't sure how she would.

" I have a plan but I need you guys to play along for awhile" said Rio

"Okay were listening" said Snow

"I want you guys to agree to his terms but only if he can meet certain provisions" said Rio

"Oh and what are those?" said Emma

"Well one his men can't be alone with Aurora for any reason.

I'm sure some of them might be trust worthy but I honestly don't want to take any chances." said Rio

"Chances with what?" said Aurora

Her innocent question made that concession all the more important.

Snow caught her eyes and nodded towards Emma.

"There men sweetie, men who haven't seen a woman in quite some time" said Snow

Aurora gave her a blank look.

"We're trying to keep them from ravishing you " said Mulan

"Ravishing?.. Oh" said Aurora

"Next I want you to work with his men. Find out his secrets.

We need to know everything we can about him. We need to know if he can be trusted." said Rio

She nodded towards the window and Emma figured out what she was trying to say.

"Don't worry I intend to join you , the last thing I'm going to do is just warm his bed" said Rio

"We have no guarantee that he'll even keep his word?" said Mulan

"No we don't because thus far he hasn't given it" said Rio

Emma gave her a knowing look.

She was glad Emma still trusted her to know she wouldn't betray her friends for the sake of any man.

Plus she would be willing to bet money on it that he was listening in to their conversation.

"So we're actually going to be pirates?" said Emma

Rio grinned wickedly

"Aarg" she said making the word into an affirmative with just her tone.

Emma and Snow gave her a wry look.

"Wait were planning to be pirates?" said Aurora

"Yep" said Snow

Aurora gave her a confused look

"But I'm a princess, I don't know anything about being a pirate" said Aurora

"Oh, don't worry lovely you can learn" said Killian

He was walking down the stairs. His gaze strayed to Rio for a second or so.

She could see she was right to not outline the rest of her plan because he had been listening in.

"Am I to assume you have come to a decision already?" he said

He smirked at the princess and she moved back in fear. He seemed to enjoy it just a little too much

"Killian?" said Rio

He turned his attention away from the young girl. The look he gave her was almost wary.

"So?" he said

"As much as I never thought I would say this. It looks like were going to be joining you" said Snow

Killian's face split into a wide grin and he looked genuinely pleased by the answer.

"Oh that's just wonderful. I'm so glad you all could see reason, drowning such a dreadful way to die.

It would have been such a waste" said Killian

Rio was staring at him and he looked away from her gaze.

Not before she figured out, he had actually intended to throw them overboard if they didn't agree with him.

"Oh course we do have some concessions" said Rio

He smirked and turned.

"Oh do you really?" he said

"Just a bit of safety issues you understand of course" said Snow

His tone was just a bit malicious and Rio worried she had made a grave mistake sleeping with him.

He moved closer to her and put his arm around her. He pulled her up close.

She could see the arm was the one with the hook because he was holding it in front of her face.

"Let me tell you ladies how it works on my ship. I make the demands and you follow them, understand" he said

His voice held a note of coldness to it that she'd only heard when she fought him that one time.

Aurora stepped back behind Mulan with a look of terror on her face. Rio narrowed her eyes at him.

"That would depend on how reasonable those demands are" said Rio

He smiled coldly. The hook dipped lower and he started playing with the laces on her top with it.

She was very aware of the cold and very sharp piece of metal currently poised above her heart.

Nor did she know of his intentions. Was he through with her? Had he gotten what he wanted from her?

If so her current position could be a lot more precarious than she originally thought.

Was that the reason for the feeling of unease?

"It doesn't matter to me how reasonable you find my commands so long as you obey them" he hissed.

"Will you not at least hear me out, Killian?" said Rio

He sighed and his hook stilled at her breast. She noted with distaste.

He had severed at least one of the laces and her top was now a bit lower cut because of him.

He lowered his mouth to her neck and nibbled at the spot just below her ear.

"Very well make your demands and I will see if I feel magnanimous enough to concede to them" he said

"We just want a little reassurance that you'll keep your crew from harming Aurora" said Rio

He gave her a strange look then snorted.

"So long as she works and doesn't complain. I'll instruct my men that the little princess is strictly hands off.

Provided of course she actually pulls her own weight. If she doesn't. She'll have to earn her keep in other ways" he said

He gave the princess a wicked grin that was lost on her but the others understood what he meant.

Aurora looked at the others for explanation because quite frankly she was confused.

"What does he mean?" said Aurora

The captain rolled his eyes. She wasn't the brightest crayon in the box was she?

"Just be glad it's a good thing your pretty" said Killian

Aurora still looked confused did he just insult her?

"We'll explain later" said Emma

"You do that" said Killian

Rio watched him out of the corner of her eye. Why was he acting like this?

"Now all of you up on deck, you've got work to do" said Killian

He released his hold on Rio and shoved her forward.

"Let them out" he ordered

She grabbed the keys off the hook and did just that. The women moved past him and up the stairs.

Giving him a wary look as they did so. When Aurora moved to do so.

Killian's hooked hand stopped her. She looked at the appendage with wide eyed fear.

Rio was still standing by the door.

"I ordered you all up on deck" he said, without turning towards her.

"Killian?" she said

He wasn't acting himself right now and she wondered why.

She certainly didn't want to leave the young princess alone with him.

"The penalty for disobedience on my ship is twenty lashes do you want to earn that?" he said

She hesitated still thinking he wouldn't do that to her. He looked over to her.

"Do not think just because you share my bed that I will tolerate insolence from you,

now go I want to have a word with the little princess" said Killian

Rio wanted to obey him but she was also scared he was going to hurt the girl.

She was pretty sure he was still a bit angry with them for the way he was treated as their prisoner.

Aurora was shaking like a leaf and staring at the hook with what could only be described as dread.

It was then she realized what he had meant by girls like Aurora.

She wasn't seeing him as a man anymore just as a monster. Killian seemed to be relishing in that fact.

"Killian" said Rio

He lifted the princesses chin with his hook. He growled in frustration and turned towards her.

"I told you to get out, now move" he yelled

Rio swallowed nervously. She didn't want to leave the girl with him when he was like this.

"It's okay Rio I'm sure the captain just wants to talk" said Aurora

her innocent request sounded so sincere Rio wanted to listen to her.

"See Miss Frost the little princess has no problem obeying her captain, now why can't you?" he practically growled at her.

She met his eyes and noted their color. He was really angry and she was pushing it.

Which could either lead to her getting hurt or Aurora. She sighed the girl was trying to be brave.

Who was she to take that away from her?

"Very well, I'll see you upstairs Sir" said Rio

She turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

She was swearing under her breath mentally promising that if he hurt Aurora.

She would personally break each and every finger on his hand.

She walked out on deck and immediately spotted the girls.

The crew seemed to be ignoring them for the most part.

Working around them with just the occasional glare when they proved to be in their way.

Rio approached the group. Suddenly this didn't seem like such a good idea anymore.

"where's Aurora?" said Mulan

"Talking to the captain" she said

She was trying to be as nonchalant as she could but the warrior woman must have detected something in her voice.

Mulan started to head for the door she had just exited.

She looked like she intended to tear the captain a new one.

Oddly Rio felt like letting her but then his earlier words came back to her.

She grabbed Mulan's arm.

"Mulan wait" said Rio

"Let go of me" said Mulan. Her tone one of warning.

Rio prayed she was right about what she was about to say.

"He won't hurt her" said Rio

Mulan glared at her

"No your right he won't" said Mulan

She moved to walk forward. Using a karate move to get free of Rio's grip.

Rio countered it on reflex and the woman stopped and stared at her in shock.

"Please Mulan just trust me. If he does hurt her then I'll hold him and you can break his fingers" said Rio

The warrior woman seemed to be considering this for the few minutes it took for Aurora to appear.

Rio almost sighed in relief until she spotted the girls clothes.

They were some of the same ones Rio had picked out for the girl yesterday.

What got her though was Killian had been down there with her when she changed clothes.

She let go of Mulan's arm.

"Forget that last part I'm breaking his arms right now. Gentleman my ass" said Rio

Mulan turned around fully. She spotted Aurora and then took in the clothes.

Rio was already striding across the deck towards Aurora and the now emerging Killian.

Mulan was right on her heels. Aurora paused when she saw both angry women bearing down on her.

"Keep going Aurora" said Killian

He met the angry glares of both approaching women.

Aurora scurried away from them and over to Snow and Emma.

She wasn't crying but she did look scared. Rio wasn't sure it was because of Killian or them though.

Rio stopped right in front of him.

"Nice outfit Aurora's sporting when did she get the chance to change Killian ?" said Rio

He took a deep breath. He drew himself up and glared down at her. Right now.

She wished she was wearing her heels because at least the height difference wouldn't make her feel like she was three.

"Careful" he warned

Rio didn't care though and neither did Mulan.

"If you touched her I swear.." said Mulan

Killian turned his gaze towards the woman

"You'll what? You forget your place woman, this is my ship.

I make the rules and I enforce them. Now get to work" he said

He turned towards Rio but she could tell he was still watching Mulan

"Killian?" said Rio

"Not another word from you, my patience is at it's limit with you" said Killian

He walked away from them and said something to an older guy with a bandanna wrapped around his head.

The man nodded and walked towards the girls. He motioned for Rio and Mulan to follow him.

Mulan looked like she wanted to chase Killian down.

"Come on we'll deal with him later after we talk to Aurora" said Rio

Right now she wasn't really sure she wanted to talk to him ever again.

Reluctantly both girls followed the old man.

He turned out to be Smee's replacement because some how Mr Smee found his way to Storybrooke without his captain.

Rio mused that he probably jumped ship to get away from the man.

The man had a list of chores that each of them had been assigned to do.

When she caught a glimpse at the paper.

She noted someone had written her name in at the bottom of the list in a hasty scrawl.

She noted they had Aurora scrubbing decks, Emma emptying chamber pots, poor Emma.

Snow was on net mending duty as was Mulan.

Rio was listed as deck scrubbing and then next to it was kp duty.

Frowning she looked at the man whose name was Barnes.

"Ah one question, kp?" said Rio

"Kitchen patrol, your helping Silas prepare dinner" said Barnes

"Now get to work ladies, you know where they are" said Barnes.

With groans they headed for their tasks.

Rio pulled out the bucket and wondered where the hell she was going to get the water from.

She handed Aurora the scrub brushes and a couple of rocks that looked like sanding blocks to hold.

She made her way towards Barnes.

"Yeah one more question" said Rio

The man looked irritated.

"What is it now girl?" said Barnes

"Where do I get the water?" said Rio

"Side of the ship we're surrounded by it case ye haven't noticed" said Barnes

She gave him a blank look and he cursed.

"Hook the bucket to the drag line and dip it into the water, just don't loose the bucket" said Barnes

Not loosing the bucket was harder than it looked.

In fact she almost lost it twice and the third time it almost pulled her over the side.

By the time she finally got a semi filled bucket back to the deck.

She was sweating and wishing she had a tank top or something to wear.

The chuckles weren't really all that helpful either.

Aurora wasn't doing much better. At first she was squeamish as hell.

Barely scraping at the wood and dirt on the deck. As if she were afraid of the dirt.

She didn't complain however thankfully. Whatever Hook must have said to her must have sunk in.

Knowing his previous behavior it was probably a threat.

They did make a good team though if you could ignore how long it took for Aurora to clean one section.

Sighing she had half a mind to switch jobs with the girl but she just figured out how to get the water on deck without loosing the bucket.

She really didn't want to be put behind by trying to teach Aurora how to do it.

The section she just finished wasn't dry enough yet for her to polish it with the sanding stones.

According to Starkey, another of the crew men the stones were for sanding down any rough spots to prevent splinters.

Most of the crew went about barefoot except for the few officers on board and Hook of course.

They wore shoes into town of course but on deck it was just easier to keep your footing on often wet decking if your feet were bare.

Thus those decks must be smooth and splinter free.

She would haul and dump the water on the deck. Then Aurora would rub the top of the soap with the brush.

She would scrub on her hands and knees until the deck shined.

Then move on to another section.

When that first section dried Rio would get down on her hands and knees and sand it till it gleamed.

They were only half way across the deck by now and this progress took them two hours.

She was currently kneeling on the deck sanding away a particular rough spot when a boot came into view.

She could guess who it belonged to but didn't look up until he stepped into her light purposely.

"Can I help you captain?" said Rio

"Not much progress" he said

She wanted to defend what little they had done because lets face it this was the hardest either of them had ever worked. Truthfully they really hadn't gotten too far and she knew it. What they had though was sparkling in the sun.

"We like to do it right the first time" said Rio

He chuckled and she watched with dismay as he tapped the dirt off his boot right over what she just cleaned.

She wanted to yell at him because honestly that was just plain rude.

"Work faster I want that done before the sun sets" he said

Then walked right across what aurora was currently cleaning.

She glared at his retreating back,a firmly repressed the urge to swear at him.

Just what the hell was his problem today?

She went back to sanding dusting his dirty footprints away with her fingers and earning a damn splinter for her troubles.

She watched Aurora redouble her efforts.

She went to fetch another bucket of water because she was just about done with that one section.

She hauled another one up and fervently wished this time period had invented the power-washer.

As she walking back she heard one of the crew say something about putting into port for supplies.

Now his behavior made perfect sense. He was worried about Cora.

He had what she needed to complete the gate back home.

She was willing to bet Cora wouldn't let his betrayal stand for long.

She glanced up and found the captain deep in conversation with the rest of the ships officers.

She looked at Aurora and aurora gave her a confused look.

They were almost done with the section they were on anyways. Aurora nodded getting her meaning.

Emma walked past them gritting her teeth and threw the contents of a bowl into the sea.

When Rio realized what it was. She was thoroughly grossed out in Emma's behalf.

The captain was nodding and she could tell he was worried about something.

Crew members were walking between them and the captain. So they couldn't just move nearer and listen in.

Aurora finished the section and moved to the area Rio had nodded towards.

The front bow section was done and so was the middle. It was time to do the aft section.

Rio lowered the bucket and pulled up another load of water.

She poured it in the area and Aurora began to scrub again.

She grabbed the stones and went towards the area Aurora had just cleaned.

She started sanding with only an occasional glance towards where Aurora was steadily scrubbing her way into ear shot.

The captain hadn't yet noticed her but he would if the girl wasn't careful.

Aurora was happily scrubbing away.

Until one of the officers stepped back and Aurora ran over his boot with her scrub brush.

The man looked down and aurora froze.

"Oops sorry" said Aurora

Her voice squeaking in fright in response to Killian's glare.

"Go" he ordered. Pointing Aurora away from the group.

His glance fell on Rio

"Belay that, you've done enough. Go help Silas he's in the mess. Rio can finish the deck by herself"said Killian

Several of the crew chuckled as Aurora retreated quickly.

She gave Rio an apologetic look and left the scrub brushes near her bucket.

"Sorry" said Aurora and she rushed below deck.

Sighing Rio quickly finished sanding the section she was on and moved towards the bucket.

What she had poured for Aurora had already dried while she sanded elsewhere.

She dipped the bucket into the water and hoisted it back up to the deck.

She still didn't know what they were talking about because he had shooed Aurora away before she could ask her anything.

Not know was making her imagination work over time and quite frankly it was making her paranoid.

She felt he was planning something and whatever that something was he didn't want them to know about it.

She walked over to the opposite side of the deck from his meeting and poured out the water.

She could feel their eyes on her the whole time.

She calmly poured out the water and knelt down. Grabbed a scrub brush and started scrubbing.

She was still scrubbing by the time the sun went down.

The meeting had finally broken up about the time she was starting to run out of upper deck.

Her fingers were aching and so was her back.

She was pretty sure she broke at least one nail and it was starting to get hard to see.

The cook yelled for everyone to come get their food and she started to rise. Killian blocked her path

"I thought I said, I wanted that done before sundown?' said Killian

The deck was nearly deserted so she opened her mouth to soundly berate him.

"Why are you acting like such an asshole all of a sudden?" said Rio

He stiffened and gritted his teeth for a few seconds. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Just for that. You can finish before you eat" said Killian

He turned and walked away .She firmly resisted the urge to throw the brush at the back of his head.

Muttering obscenities under her breath she went back to work.

Sometime later Starkey set a lantern down next to her and walked away without a word.

She finished the last of it by the time the second watch took over from the first.

She stowed the supplies and decided what the hell. It was a nice night she might as well sleep on deck.

She curled up next to the mast and went to sleep right there.

The sound of booted feet and a exasperated sigh woke her.

Along with the soft murmur of voices. She blinked her eyes open and looked up at Killian.

"What are you doing?" he said

"Sleeping, what does it look like I'm doing?" she said

He pursed his lips and she noticed they had a small audience forming

"On your feet"said Killian

She gave him a sullen glare and stubbornly refused to move.

Sighing in frustration he reached down and grabbed her by the upper arm.

He roughly pulled her to her feet and dragged her towards his cabin.

Eyes turned away when she met them and she wondered why.

He opened the door and propelled her inside.

He followed her in and closed the door behind her. He looked irritated for some reason again.

"Strip" he ordered

She gave him a confused look.

"Huh?" said Rio

"Strip out of those clothes they're filthy" he said

"Oh I.." said Rio

She just stood there however because he was still acting strange.

When she didn't immediately comply.

He moved forward quickly and hooked her front lacing with his hook.

He pulled her closer to him and glared down at her.

"You need to cease this attitude you 've got going on I will not tolerate it much further.

My men are starting to talk about your insolence and I will not have it.

Not from them and not from my woman"said Killian

"Your what?..Wait my attitude, what about your attitude?

You've been nothing but a jerk to me since I joined your crew. Your the one who needs to adjust your attitude" said Rio

He looked momentarily shocked then suddenly he looked very angry.

"Only because you've been fighting me at every turn. I am in charge here you will learn that.

You will cease this irrepressible need to question my authority at every turn or I will make you" he said

She frowned at him. That sounded down right threatening.

"Really Killian, now your just acting childish"said Rio

She started to remove the hook from her top. He pulled it tight to prevent her from budging it.

Her calm statement only seemed to enrage him more.

"I gave you an order now obey me" he said

She frowned at him in confusion.

"Strip now, you will not soil my sheets with that filth.

You should be glad I let you share them at all after the way you've acted today" he said

She rounded on him fury suddenly lighting her eyes . She balled her fist with the intention of hitting him.

"Don't worry I won't be soiling your bed ever again."she said

She turned, pried the hook from her clothes and started to leave the room.

"Where do you think you are going?" said Killian

"Back on the deck and away from you" said Rio

He grabbed her before she was halfway to the door.

In one clean swipe parted her shirt straight down her back.

He grabbed the tattered fabric with his good hand and yanked it from her body.

"Killian what the hell?" said Rio

"If you want to sleep on the deck so badly. You may do it without what I have loaned you" he said

She stared at him in shock then reached for the door.

"Damn you" he muttered

He slammed it shut and spun her towards his desk.

"Killian what are you..?" said Rio

He forced her face down on the desk and soundly swatted her behind several times.

"Ouch, what the hell?" she yelped.

She started to get back up and he leaned into her. She expected another swat. Instead he hooked her breaches.

"Remove these or I will" he warned

She swallowed and slowly undid them and let them drop. She turned to try and talk to him.

He turned her around and forced her back down.

"Killian?" she questioned.

Suddenly feeling just a bit afraid of the man behind her. She heard him undo his pants.

He leaned into her and whispered into her ear.

"Now I'm going to give you a little lesson in obedience, you better learn fast" he said

"Killia.. what?" she said

He slammed inside her and she cried out in shock.

He didn't stop, He kept slamming into her hard driving her into the desk with each impact.

"Ouch, Killian stop it your hurting me, stop please" she said

He ignored her protests if anything he started going harder and faster.

She started to struggle because he was hurting her and she just wanted him to stop.

"Stop fighting me" he growled

She tried to elbow him and he rested his hook on her bare back in warning.

"I said stop" he warned

"Killian please stop this, please aah" she yelled

She had tried to hook his leg.

So she could knock him to the floor and he dragged his hook down her back deliberately drawing blood.

"Stop fighting me now, I need to mark you , so they know your mine" he said softly

Her eyes widened in horror.

Thinking he meant to do whatever mark he was talking about with his hook. Right then and there.

"No, please no. You don't need to do that. Please Killian stop" she begged

He smacked her rump hard again.

"I'm in charge, I make the demands remember" he said

Finishing the statement with a growl and a hard bite to her neck.

She cried out because that really hurt damn it.

He grabbed her hair and bent her backwards while he continued.

She was facing a mirror so she could watch him violate her.

She had tears streaming down her face.

She didn't know why he was doing this to her.

Just that he was hurting her and quite frankly he was scaring her.

She stopped fighting him. Hoping that if she just gave in he would stop hurting her at least.

His hook was resting against her spine and she was uncomfortably aware of just how sharp that object was.

Her back burned in mute protest and she could feel blood running down her side.

"You will sleep no where that isn't by my side, do you understand?You are mine, this is mine and you will do as I say" said Killian

She nodded hoping if she agreed he would just stop.

He slowed down now that she wasn't fighting to get away from him anymore and slowly released her hair.

His kisses became gentle.

"That's my girl , that's what I want from you" he said softly into her neck.

"Isn't it so much better when you don't fight me?" he said

She lowered her head and closed her eyes. He was almost done and for once she was glad.

She was so sore now. She just wanted to soak her bottom half in ice water just to get it to stop throbbing.

He slammed into her one more time and a stifled sob escaped her lips. He pulled out and released her.

She slid on wobbly legs and collapsed on the floor.

He wiped off and watched her for a few minutes.

She was crying now and didn't really care what he thought of her tears.

She thought he was different and that he actually cared about her. She'd never felt so stupid in her life.

She just wanted to be away from this monster pretending to be a man.

Now she had no doubt he was a villain from a child's nightmare.

"Oh for gods sake, get up and stop your whining lass. I didn't hurt you that badly." he said

He moved towards his liquor cabinet and took out two glasses.

He poured something brown out of a crystal decanter into the two glasses.

He set one on the desk in front of her. She didn't move to touch it.

Instead she was staring at the floor because she was in shock.

He sighed and reached down to grab her and pull her to her feet.

She backed away from him with a frightened squeak. His hand paused in midair.

She must have looked as terrified as she felt because his face softened.

"Oh love I'm so sorry, I wasn't trying to hurt you sweetheart" he said

She eyed him warily because he had gone from vicious to charming in two seconds flat.

Did he really think she would forgive him that quickly or that she would ever trust him again?

"Please let me help you, I'm sorry darling. I'll never do that again, please don't cry" he said

Was he kidding? He had just essentially date raped her and now he was talking like an abusive boyfriend.

Did he really think she would let him get away with treating her this way?

Oh no this relationship was over and she was out of here the second she got the chance.

True love be damned if this was it. She didn't want it. He crouched down next to her and she wiped her eyes.

Shoved the hurt far to the back of her mind. He would pay for it later for now surviving took precedent.

His hand was outstretched towards her. She slowly reached out and grasped it.

He closed his fingers around her hand and pulled her close to him.

His lips closed on hers and she closed her eyes.

Not because she was enjoying it but because she didn't want him to see how betrayed she felt by his actions.

He deepened the kiss and pulled her to her feet.

Wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. He tucked his arm under her legs and set her down on a chair.

"Easy love I know your sore, please drink this It'll sooth your nerves" he said

Setting the glass closer to her hand. She reached out absently with shaking fingers and grasped the cup.

She raised it to her mouth and downed the contents in one gulp. He poured her another glass.

"Now we need to talk" he said

She gave him a strange look. He could have tried that first. She opened her mouth to say just that.

"I know love I know, I'm a fool. I should have tried that tack first" he said.

"I needed to lay down the law with you lass and sometimes talking doesn't work as well as well violence" he said

She gave him a look that he plainly didn't get. There was no worry though she would impart the lesson in kind later.

"You have to understand how it works on my ship and so do your friends. I will leave their instruction to you however." he said

Her eyes had widened in shock when he said the first part.

She mistakenly thought he intended to force himself on the others.

Charming would tear him apart for even trying, not that she wouldn't mind seeing that right now.

"Rio sweetheart. I'm not trying to be cruel, in fact I've given you many chances to stop your insolence and you failed to take me seriously at every turn. I could have easily imparted this lesson at the end of a lash but I also needed to make a point to my crew" he said

What was that be glad your captain isn't gay or don't join his crew if your a woman?She thought but didn't say.

"And that point was?" said Rio

"That your mine and so is this ship" said Killian

She downed the second glass of rum he set in front of her.

"I have to have their respect or all our lives could be endangered.

How do you think you would fare if I wasn't the captain of this vessel?" he said

She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to justify his actions either to her or himself.

Unfortunately he did have a point as the Captain's woman she had a certain amount of protection.

Which was unfortunately based on his reputation.

"Badly" she said softly

"Yes love very badly as would your friends. Like it or not we are pirates sweetheart and you are mine.

I'll not have some sea dog thinking he can take what he wants from you but in order to prevent that. I must have your respect as well as theirs" he said

She glared at him maybe it was the alcohol making her bold.

"That's not respect Killian that's fear" said Rio

He touched her cheek and wiped away some of her mascara stains.

She really needed to stop wearing that stuff until she could get some waterproof stuff. He looked sad for a moment.

"Sometimes it's the same thing but honestly I hate having to inspire it in you" he said

Oddly she felt he meant that. It wouldn't matter in the end .

"Now I'm only going to say this once. If I give you an order you will obey it without question.

If you aren't invited to a meeting you will not eavesdrop on it nor send your friends to do so for you.

You will do every task I set to you without complaining or asking for aid.

Last but not least you will address me as either captain or sir in the presence of my crew is that understood?" he said

She nodded yes and he gently laid his hand over hers.

"Will you tell me what's bothering you so?" she said

He looked at the table and downed his own shot.

"I thought I was losing you. One minute you were doing everything I asked. You trusted me.

Then all of a sudden you were pulling away and plotting behind my back" he said

She opened her mouth to protest. He raised his finger to forestall her.

"Don't even bother what you said was overheard.

It's precisely why the crew have been wary around you and your friends.

They don't seek to anger me and I appreciate that.

You and your friends don't seem to care what your doing to the morale on this ship but I do.

I'm telling you right now that I refuse to let you use myself or my crew for any reason.

If I see it again or another member of my crew sees you doing so.

You will be severely punished and it won't be in here. It will be where the rest of the crew can see it" he said

Her eyes widened in shock surely he didn't mean that did he?

"I can see your misinterpreting that. So let me spell it out for you.

If you spy on me again or repeat any of the ships business to anyone outside of who I discussed it with.

If you fail to respect my officers the way you respect me, and no I don't mean sleep with them.

Unless of course your friends want to.

In which case I don't care so long as their not using my men and my men aren't forcing them.

I won't tolerate that behavior on my ship it only causes problems." he said

She gave him a glare and he met her stare evenly.

"If you do I will tie you to the mast and have you whipped soundly.

My quarter master is quite skilled with a cat o nine, skilled enough he can peel fruit with one.

I will not violate you again you have my word. That is something I do not give litely and rarely. Do you understand?" he said

She nodded and he gave her an expectant look.

"Yes captain" she said

"Good girl, now off to bed with you. I'll join you shortly" he said

She downed the last glass he poured her and wobbled towards the bed.

She would definitely be feeling that alcohol tomorrow.

She collapsed onto the bed and was asleep before she hit the pillow.


	16. Chapter 16

Rio 16

She woke the next morning blissfully alone. Her head was killing her.

He left the trunk of clothes unlocked. So she walked over and retrieved her purse.

Dug through it until she found the little bottle of Tylenol in the bottom and dry swallowed three of the damn things.

She was sore all over and events from last night kept replaying in her head.

She closed her eyes and focused on the pain in her head until the pills started to work.

She formed a plan while she dressed for the day.

Killian wanted her to obey him so she would. He would get precisely what he asked for but no more.

From now on her heart would be closed to him. She could pretend to be his for the sake of the crew.

She would spend her nights here in this room. If she had to she would even pretend to love him.

Then as soon as she got the chance she would leave him in the dust.

Emma, Snow and her would be making the trip to Storybrooke.

Yes she would even take Mulan and Aurora if she had to but Killian was staying here.

She would wash her hands of him by stranding him here.

After all why should she care if he avenged the death of some other woman.

For all she knew the tart probably deserved it.

God knows she didn't trust Mr Gold as far as Aurora could throw him but maybe he had a good reason this time.

She pulled a scrunchie from her purse and tied her hair back. She ascended the stairs and looked around for Barnes.

The crew eyed her warily. Like they were waiting for some signal that she was safe to approach.

She found the other girls hovering near Barnes. She approached and Emma gave her a curious look.

Rio gave her a warm smile. Emma was not to know about last night.

That would only cause problems that she wanted to avoid if at all possible.

The smoother her plan went the easier it would be for them to leave.

Barnes gave her an unreadable look like he was expecting something but she wasn't sure what it was he was expecting.

"Rio your helping Taos with the nets today, ladies you already have your assignments. Snap to them" said Barnes

The captain signaled him and Barnes walked away from them.

"All right out with it what happened?" said Emma

Rio should have known she wouldn't leave it be. She sighed and went with the partial truth.

"He overheard us and I tried something stupid. He was a bit ticked but it's all good now." said Rio

Emma frowned at her.

"Ticked how, why I don't understand" said Emma

Rio wanted to groan out loud she wasn't about to go into details with the crew with in ear shot.

"I'll tell you everything later just for now do everything he orders you to do and don't argue.

Oh and make sure you address him by his title not his name" said Rio

Emma gave her another of her knowing looks and for once Rio wished the woman couldn't read her so well.

"If he's hurting you" said Snow

She must have picked up on Emma's unconscious signals.

"You won't do anything about it you let me handle it okay" said Rio

Aurora just looked confused as she disappeared into the galley area.

Emma still looked doubtful and the last thing Rio wanted was for her sister to get hurt because of her.

"Emma please promise me you'll listen to me and not do anything stupid" said Rio

Emma frowned. She watched as Emma retrieved the bucket and stuff from yesterday.

Snow and Emma had deck duty today. While Mulan got chamber pot and some sort of sail duty.

Emma hesitated and Snow opened her mouth to say something.

"Look just follow my lead please he will hurt you if you start questioning him on everything.

Plus it makes him look weak and like it or not he is our only real protection on board this ship" said Rio

Snow visibly bit back whatever she was planning to say and picked up the brushes.

"Just be careful please"said Snow

Rio was touched by the concern in the woman's voice.

Snow was Emma's mother not hers but still it felt good for someone to care for her like that.

"I always am"said Rio

Which was technically true unless you counted her career or her hobbies.

Okay maybe not even close but snow didn't know that.

Snow gave her a doubting look that plainly said I see right through you.

She just had that knowing look in her eyes that well only a mother had.

Rio had no doubt that if she said the word Snow would do her best to kick Killian's ass .

Which meant she had to be well away from the man when she told them what had transpired last night.

She would also have to skim on the details if she didn't want to go into a panic attack or something.

She made a mental note to look up Dr Hopper the second she got back.

She was sure she was going to have a few issues to deal with her little visit to this place.

Mulan was staring at her and she was starting to get uncomfortable under the woman's scrutiny.

Emma gave her one last glare that told her this was far from over.

Before she followed Snow back out onto the deck. Rio was certainly not looking forward to that conversation.

"Why didn't you tell them?" said Mulan

To say she was surprised the woman figured it out would have been an understatement.

She didn't bother to deny it because really what was the point.

"Because they would have done something that would have gotten them killed" said Rio

Mulan nodded in understanding.

"When the time comes. I'll hold him and you can break anything you wish" said Mulan

Rio smirked, she knew there was a reason she liked this woman.

Mulan turned to go because they had already taken too long discussing this and she didn't want one of the men to come looking for them.

"Thanks" said Rio

Mulan turned back briefly and nodded solemnly. Rio watched her go then followed her back to the deck.

As far as Killian knew she had imparted his warning to the girls.

That was all he was going to know as far as she was concerned.

She would have to keep an eye on Emma though.

She made her way across the deck and looked for someone with some nets.

She had no idea what Taos looked like and Barnes didn't provide a description.

She found him sitting off to one side of the deck situated close to the mast as to be out of the way.

He had a huge pile of netting draped over his lap and falling to his feet.

He looked like Mr Miyagi with glasses and well dressed like a pirate.

"Ah hi, Mr Taos?" said Rio

The man nodded and patted the spot next to him.

When she finally sat down he dumped a pile of netting on her lap.

"Fix" he said

Oh great please say he speaks English, she thought.

"Ah, I don't know how" said Rio

He looked up from what he was doing and she noticed he was still sewing without looking at what he was doing.

He gave her an irritated look.

"You never mend?" he said

She wasn't sure if that really was a question or not. So she answered as if it was.

"Ah no, actually I usually just buy new stuff" said Rio

He rolled his eyes.

"Wasteful" he commented

Okay she couldn't argue with that.

"Must mend, can't buy new" said Taos

He glanced at the small box sitting between them.

"Pick up needle thread, I show" he said

Sighing Rio picked up a white needle that looked suspiciously like bone.

Wouldn't this work better if it was metal?

She looked for the thread and found a rather thick piece that resembled yarn somewhat.

She honestly didn't want to know what it was made out of. She held up both pieces and stared at it dully.

Okay now what?

He just sat there and watched as she tried to wrap the thread around the needle.

When she heard him laugh she knew she was doing it wrong. He shook his head at her pitiful attempts.

Embarrassed she could feel her cheeks burning and knew they were bright red.

He paused what he was doing and held out his hand. She noticed it was all scarred up like he'd been in a fire.

She handed him the needle and watched as he deftly threaded the darn thing. Through the hoop at the top.

She seriously wanted to hide her head in shame or face palm. How could she be so stupid?

He handed it back after he tied a knot to hold it in place. Then he showed her what to do with that thread.

She watched him sew a small hole closed and then he handed it off to her.

She promptly stabbed herself with the needle twice and sewed her finger into the net.

He chuckled again and helped her extricate herself. He patiently showed her again.

She managed to get a single hole closed before she stabbed herself again.

He shook his head and just let her work. By the time Silas served lunch or rather had Aurora do it.

Rio's fingers looked like she was a diabetic with bad aim.

She broke two more nails off in the netting and resorted to swearing.

Taos seemed to think this was even funnier than her sewing skills.

The Captain walked by and stopped to watch her work.

She promptly stabbed herself twice out of sheer nervousness. At her second wince he said something.

"How is she doing?" said Hook

Without missing a beat Taos replied

"We will catch many sharks with this one with the amount of blood she has shed on it" said Taos

Her mouth dropped open in shock the old bastard spoke perfect English, what the heck.

She stabbed herself again and raised the digit to her mouth again for the fiftieth time today.

"It helps if you stab the net not you" said Hook

Both men laughed at her embarrassed blush.

Hook walked away laughing after he patted her shoulder affectionately.

She didn't even turn to watch him go. So was so intent on what she was doing.

Unfortunately trying not to stab yourself with a needle only gets you stabbed with one more.

By the time they finished for the day. She had mended, if you can call it that.

Read bled all over and made lumpy repairs. Two nets to his six. She silently cursed the old man under her breath.

Like to see him try to assemble a missile she thought darkly.

By the time she sat down with her bowl of stew she was light headed.

One because she missed breakfast to do her makeup and two blood loss was most likely a factor.

One of the crew men must have seen her wobble and said something to the captain.

Great a ship filled with tattletales. Killian sat down across from her position on the deck.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked.

"Yeah fine why?" said Rio

She wasn't sure why he was asking. He gave her a once over with with his eyes as she continued to eat.

"What did you eat today?" said Killian

Rio frowned because she honestly hadn't had anything but the soup she held in her hands.

"This" she said

After she swallowed she watched him stiffen and grit his jaw.

She noted each subtle change and stored it for later use. Neatly labeled it as Hook irritated.

Anger flashed in his eyes briefly

"Why did you not eat breakfast?" said Hook

She swallowed the last bite of food in her bowl.

"Because I didn't get up in time, it's no big I skip meals all the time"said Rio

She watched his nostril flare and also noted it. His eyes were darkening somewhat.

If it didn't disturb her so much she would find it down right sexy. She always did enjoy a good storm.

"Not when your working this hard, see to it you rise earlier on the morrow" he said

He grabbed her now empty bowl, and headed for the kitchen.

"You are to stay right there" he ordered

She raised and eyebrow and watched him vanish down below.

Now just how the hell did he expect her to rise early without an alarm clock?

If it hadn't been for the alcohol she would have never slept at all.

So technically it was his fault not hers. He came back holding another bowl of stew.

He handed it to her and watched her eat it.

She got halfway through the bowl and was stuffed. She never eats like this at home.

When she got back she was going to have to do some serious workout sessions just to make up for it.

"Eat it all" he said

She had started to set the bowl down because she was full.

"But I'm stuffed" she said

He glared at her and she swallowed.

" I can see that you spoke to your friends" he said

She nodded and took a small bite. She was hoping he'd be appeased and just go away.

Instead he settled in and got comfortable.

"What did you tell them happened?" he said

She swallowed her food suddenly tasted like sand.

"Just what you said" said Rio

He smiled somewhat.

"So no details then?" said Hook

"No" she responded

Mostly because you wouldn't still be alive if I did she amended mentally.

"Can I get something to drink?" said Rio

If he expected her to finish this without upchucking this whole thing he really needed to stop now.

He nodded and flagged down a crew member to get her something called grog.

The crew member came back with a huge mug of what smelled suspiciously like beer.

She took a tentative sip and almost gagged. It was the worst thing she'd ever tasted. He chuckled

"It takes some getting used to but I dare not get you anything stronger. At least until your stomach in fuller" said Killian

She frowned if it got too much fuller it would burst.

"I knew I should have woken you this morning but you looked so peaceful I just couldn't" he said

He ran his fingers across her face in a light caress.

When he pulled his fingers away he looked at his fingers with a frown.

"What is this on your face?" he asked

She frowned in confusion until she saw his fingers. Great he just drew lines in her face makeup.

"Makeup" said Rio

She took another sip of the grog.

Made a hideous face and then downed another bite of stew to wash the flavor from her mouth.

She could swear this was supposed to go the other way, with the liquid washing down the food not the other way round.

He rubbed his fingers together and frowned at them

"When did you have time to apply it?" he said

She shrugged and swallowed again. If she went slow she would be able to finish this bowl too.

But she wouldn't feel like moving again for awhile.

"I do it every morning why?" said Rio

He pursed his lips and made a face. He slowly stood up.

"Explains why your face tastes like mud" he said

She watched him stride away with a curious purpose to his step. He vanished inside his cabin.

She had a bad feeling about this so she set her bowl down and stood up.

She was grateful to learn she wasn't dizzy anymore.

He spent a few minutes inside and came out carrying something in his hand.

Her eyes widened in shock. Oh no he's not. He was walking towards the railing and she rushed towards him.

He put his arm back and lobed whatever was in his hand into the ocean.

She gasped in shock. He didn't please say he didn't?

"Please tell me that wasn't my foundation" said Rio

He snorted but didn't answer her.

"Killian?" she questioned

He turned to glare at her.

"Captain?"she said

The glare died and he turned back to where the small bottle had disappeared beneath the waves.

"Please, tell me you didn't just throw an eighty dollar bottle of foundation into the sea?" said Rio

"Yes I did, why the hell would you spend eighty dollars on goo?" he said

Her mouth dropped open in shock.

She closed her eyes and started counting because if she didn't she was about to kill him.

"That was my last bottle of that stuff, they don't even make it here or in the states. I had to order that from Paris, Killian" said Rio

She was trying very hard to not get angry but that damn smirk he was wearing was not helping one bit.

"Aarg I can't believe you did that, now what the hell am I supposed to wear?" said Rio

"You don't need to wear anything. You look fine without it besides now you have time for breakfast" he said

She was growling and muttering obscenities as she stalked away from him.

Damn him that was the only thing in her bag that had sun block in it.

She rounded on him because she knew he was probably following her.

"I don't see why you feel the need to bury that beautiful face of yours beneath all of that paint, when you look so much better without it" he said

She snorted now she knew he was full of it.

"Oh for crying out loud I do not" she said

She stomped towards the cabin.

Praying she still had at least one bottle of sunblock in there somewhere or she was going to end up smearing chap-stick on her face just to keep from blistering.

She walked into the cabin and found the contents of her purse strewn across his desk.

"Oh my lord Killian, what the hell?" said Rio

She started immediately picking everything up and going through everything.

Most of her makeup was still there except for the foundation and her mascara.

Killian walked in a shut the door behind him.

When she didn't find anything that would help with the sunblock issue.

She threw her purse down with a scream and flopped into the chair.

"Your over reacting it's only goo, besides I like your freckles." he teased

He moved closer and put his arms around her shoulders.

She shrugged him off too irritated to cuddle with him right now. She tilted her head back and glared up at him

"Well I hope you like blisters too" she hissed.

He paused and leaned down to kiss her. She pulled away from him.

"Your getting much too upset about this" he said

"Of course I'm upset. You just chucked my personal property into the sea, a piece of property I might add has the only bit of sunblock available to me right now" said Rio

He snorted

"Love you'll be fine, besides a face without freckles is like a night without stars" he said

She didn't know if she wanted to smack him or hug him for that sweet drivel.

"That's very sweet sentiment Killian but it won't save my skin tomorrow" said Rio

"Oh your skin will be fine you'll see" he said

She put her hands on her hips and glared daggers at the man. Why were men always so clueless?

"I will not I have very sensitive skin. I'll end up looking like a damn lobster." she said

She crossed to the trunk.

"Maybe theres a hat in here" she muttered and started digging through the chest.

It wasn't till she reached the bottom that she decided it was hopeless.

She shoved everything back inside with a muttered obscenity she headed for his closet.

"What are you doing?" he said

She flung open the door

"Anything of mine is yours end quote" she said back.

She started removing stuff from the bottom of his closet. He started laughing

"Lass I said you could use anything of mine you wished, not empty my closet into my room" he said

She hit him in the face with one of his discarded shirts. He lowered it and glared at the back of her head.

"You really shouldn't.. omph put the dirties in with the clean. It makes everything smell funny" said Rio

He shook his head and walked over to the bar. He was definitely going to need a drink.

She continued to dig until he finally shooed her away from the closet.

"All right thats enough now put it all back" he said

He walked out on deck and she flopped down on the bed. Grabbed his pillow and screamed into it.

She pulled it down and a wicked smirk was gracing her features. She eyed the pillow in her hand.

Naw she used it too maybe something in his bathroom. She walked into that room.

She spotted his cologne sitting by the washing basin and smirked. Did she dare do it?

She grabbed the bottle. hell yeah. She walked back into the room and over to the window.

Opened the window and tossed it right out the window. Petty yes but he deserved it.

That splash was oh so satisfying plus he wore way too much of it anyways.

She still had a deliema however.

What the hell would she do tomorrow there was no way she could work out on deck without sunblock on.

She would do worse than burn. She usually blistered after a few hours in the sun.

Her damn skin was like an albinos, the shit just didn't tan.

She groaned and walked over to the bar.

Maybe she could convince Barnes to just put her on night watch or something then she could sleep all day.

Or maybe she could do her chores early in the morning before the sun rose.

Or maybe she could see if Silas had enough dirt to make a mud mask.

Okay he was right she was being ridiculous but damn it she knew how bad that kind of burn hurt.

Maybe if she wore her hair in front of her face like cousin it. She shook her head to dispel that image.

Walked over to his bar and went through it. She found a nice bottle of brandy that had dust on it.

She pulled the top and took a swig. Damn that was good stuff why the hell didn't he drink it?

"I was saving that for a special occasion" said Killian

She looked up and took another swig. He crossed the room and took it from her hands.

"Okay thats enough, that's stronger than you think it is love" said Killian

He set the bottle out of her reach and turned. A slight breeze ruffled the papers on his desk.

He turned and noticed the window was open. The look on his face was priceless.

"Rio why is my window open?" said Killian

She smirked

"It was stuffy in here and smelled funny" said Rio

He tried to read her expression but she was wearing a perfect poker face.

He gave up and closed the window.

He stared at the sill for a few seconds before he did as if he suspected something but couldn't prove it.

It took all of her self control not to burst into laughter.

He walked over to the table and straightened the papers on it.

"We will be pulling into port the day after tomorrow" he said

She raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"I'm giving the crew shore leave, they need the break" he said

She waited until he continued because she knew he would.

"I intend to join them, I'm leaving Taos and a handful of others here but not you girls" he said

She shifted so she was almost sitting up in excitement. This was it she was getting off the ship this was her chance.

"I can't leave you girls here without someone to watch over you. So you'll just have to bear our company on shore" he said

"Your not wanted there are you?" she said

It would be convenient if he was.

She could just call the local authorities down on him and stroll away while they hauled him off in cuffs.

"No, I'm avoiding those right now. With no authority right now they are bound to be a bit lawless.

Which would be a bit too dangerous for you ladies" said Killian

She moved closer to him and looked over his shoulder. He snaked his arm around her.

"I don't know what it is about you but I can't bear to be away from your touch for any longer than I have to" he said

His words sent a stab of guilt through her.

The man might really care for her and she was standing here plotting against him unawares.

Some of it must have shown on her face because he cupped her chin and kissed her gently.

"Don't fret love you'll be perfectly safe with me" he said

He pulled her close and she folded into his arms grateful that he could no longer see her face.

She truly felt like a heartless witch right now.

Her enemies were right she really was as cold as her name.

She wondered briefly as he held her just who would protect him from her?

She laid her head on his shoulder and just closed her eyes.

It was so amazing how she could forget this man had ever hurt her.

With just one of his touches she was melting again.

All her plans stepped aside and the hurts were forgotten.

Damn she had fallen for him.

She cursed her fickle heart but made no move to leave his arms.

He sighed and rested his head on top of hers.

"I'm sorry Rio. I've treated you ill my sweet and you've done nothing to deserve my ire" he said

She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

He pulled back from her and lifted her chin so he could meet her eyes.

"I'm not a man who's used to being gentle or kind. In fact I used to think it a weakness until I met you.

A weak pirate is usually a dead pirate. You confound me at every turn and there are times I know not what to do with you.

All I know is I want to." he said

He looked so sad right now and she wanted to just hug him.

He ran his finger through her hair with a look of regret on his face.

"I may not always know what I'm doing when it comes to you but whatever I do wrong. Rest assured I will correct" he said

She wanted him to just shut up because her traitorous heart was already rebelling at the thought of leaving him.

How dare he make her feel this guilty.

He kissed her again and she briefly registered that he was walking her backwards towards the bed.

"Are you still sore?" he asked

She was a bit but not too much besides she wanted this.

She wanted her last memory of him to be a good one. Not one that would horrify her.

She raised her lips to his and kissed him back.

"A little" she said softly

"Would you rather I wait?" he asked

She stared in shock was he seriously asking her ? She gave him a sad look and nodded yes.

Honestly She was still quite sore but she wanted him too damn it.

"I know love, I'm frustrated too but I can wait if you can" he said

Now she really did feel guilty.

"Thank you" she whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

Rio 17

She woke the next morning to him slam banging things around in the bathroom and swearing.

When she was finally awake enough to register why. She had to bury her head in the pillow to stifle the giggle.

He must have spotted her moving around because he pulled back the blankets and stared down at her.

"Rio where is my cologne?" he said

"I don't know, did you look in the bathroom?" said Rio

He looked like he was about to blow his top and for some reason she found it more amusing than scary.

She wondered why and decided she would mull it over in her head later.

He looked so completely frustrated it was comical.

Well it served the asshole right because she was going to be in pain later because of him.

"Rio get dressed. I want you to finish your chores before the sun gets I have you helping Silas for the rest of the day." he said

She was stunned was he being nice to her because he felt guilty?

He walked out the door with this frustrated look on his face.

As soon as the door closed she covered her mouth and let the giggles out.

After she calmed back down she looked for clothes.

She opted for maximum coverage today not wanting to leave any of her skin to potentially burn.

She reached for her boots and found only one.

Frowning she got down on her hands and knees to look under the bed.

She found the boot and dragged it out but there was a feather caught in the clasp.

She gave it an appraising look and curious looked under the bed to see where it came from.

She spotted something round and grabbed its edge.

She pulled it out and squealed in delight it was a hat.

A huge hat mind you but a hat. It was red velvet with gold brocade with a giant feather sticking out of the top.

It looked like something the Disney version would wear. She laughed and stuck it on her head.

It was a bit loose so she wrapped a scarf around her head and put it on.

The brim was wide enough to throw shade on her shoulders.

She looked ridiculous in it but if it kept her from burning who cares.

It's not as if her photo was going to end up on-line here. She could see why he hid it.

His men would have definitely made fun of him for wearing it, especially if he wore the matching coat in the back of his closet. She chuckled and changed clothes.

Then reached into the closet and pulled out the coat.

Of course it was too big. So she ended up putting it back but boy did she look funny in it.

She headed for the door still laughing at the image in the mirror.

She shoved her phone into her pocket.

The look on his face was sure to be priceless and she was so getting a picture.

She walked out on deck and everyone stared in shock.

As she passed several crewmen snickered. She ignored them and headed for Barnes.

The man was staring at her in open mouthed shock.

She raised her phone and took a picture because the girls were mirroring his look.

When the shutter noise sounded Emma snapped out of it first

"Hey what did you do that for?" said Emma

Rio giggled

"Because the look on your face was too hilarious to describe" said Rio

Barnes seemed unable to talk for some reason

"Mr Barnes?" said Rio

"What is that monstrosity on yer head lass?" said Barnes

"The captain's hat you like?" said Rio

He opened his mouth to respond then clamped it shut and shook his head.

"Rio, captain wants you in the crows nest till noon then your with Silas" said Barnes

"Crows nest?" said Rio

He pointed to the top of the main mast. There was a small bucket shaped platform at the top. Rio swallowed nervously.

"What in the world?" said Killian

He had been striding over to ask Barnes a question. Now he was staring at Rio in shock

"Where did you find that, I could have sworn I threw it out?" said Killian

He didn't bother to stifle the chuckle that rose to his lips. Still the look on his face was priceless.

That's why she raised the phone and took a shot while he wore it.

He gave her a funny look but didn't even ask what that noise was.

"Nope it was under the bed" she said

He groaned

"Rio please take it off it's hideous, thats why I hid it" said Killian

"Nope, need the sun protection. So I don't care if the thing is orange and purple. I'm keeping your pimp hat" said Rio

He pinched his nose like he was getting a headache.

"My what hat?..Oh come on Rio it's..it's.. distracting. Please throw it overboard" said Killian

"Nope, besides I kinda like it" said Rio

He face palmed and then glared at her.

Finally he decided to just let it go because like it or not his men were enjoying the laugh.

"Fine just be careful up there" said Killian

"Yes captain" said Rio

She saluted him and the feather danced a jig.

She turned back to her friends. Who were still eying her warily. Emma and Snow were visibly stifling a case of the giggles.

"Oh just let it out, besides what else am I going to do he threw out my sunblock" said Rio

Killian rolled his eyes and walked away.

"That was the Captain's?" said Aurora

She heard Killian's groan as he walked away.

Rio nodded and the feather flopped around like it was dancing. Aurora giggled

"Really?" said Aurora

Rio let out the laughter she was holding in.

"Yep" said Rio

"Oh my god you look just like Disney's version" said Emma

"I wonder what he was thinking when he bought that?" said Snow

"He was probably drunk" said Mulan

Several crewmen snickered.

"God I should hope so" said Snow

"All right ladies break it up" said Barnes

He was grinning though so it didn't sound as gruff as it usually did.

"Ah, what exactly am I supposed to be doing up there?" said Rio

Barnes groaned

"Keep an eye out for other ships and dry land, here" said Barnes

He handed her a looking glass that looked expensive.

"It's the captain's so don't drop it" said Barnes

She opened her mouth to reply but Barnes was already walking away.

She shoved her hat down tighter and started to climb the rope ladder like netting leading to the crows nest.

It was a hard climb and her hat kept trying to blow off the whole time.

Twice she had to pause and shove it down. She scrabbled into the small box with a sense of relief.

Shoved her hat back down again and looked out over the horizon.

It was that twilight hour at daybreak when everything was hazy.

She lifted the glass and looked around. Taking the job she had been given very seriously.

She was essentially the ships radar right now. The last thing she wanted was to be responsible for a ship wreck.

Especially with her on board.

So she just sat up there. Every so often scanning the horizon in each direction for something interesting.

After two hours she was so bored she was counting seagulls and naming them.

If she got much more bored she would probably start narrating them.

As she sat there she went over her thoughts.

Trying desperately to unravel the knot of feelings surrounding Killian Jones.

How did she really feel about him? Did she hate him?

He certainly earned it the night before last but did she feel that way?

She frowned as she asked those questions of herself and found her own answers wanting.

The fact of the matter was she didn't know and it was something she was unused to dealing with.

She always knew what she was feeling so why was this man different? Was it his actions?

The betrayals at his hand so many times before?

Were they really betrayals when he himself had declared his allegiance to be squarely with himself?

Was she mad enough with him to hold those against him?

Ooh there was just so many questions and too few answers.

She needed some time away from him so she could get her head in order.

One thing was for certain. She didn't want to be one of those woman.

Who stayed with an abusive man just because she loved him more than herself.

Did she love him? She wasn't sure and that honestly scared her.

She scanned the horizon and her gaze fell on him. She watched him for a few seconds.

He seemed lost in thought again. He did that a lot.

Either he was a deep thinker or the type of person who didn't know his own mind.

He looked somewhat sad as well. She briefly wondered why.

The hat shifted and she shoved it back down again.

It was getting breezy so she tied the ends of the scarf so it held the hat to her head.

She raised the glass and spotted something red and gold on the horizon.

She peered closer trying to make out what it was.

She noted the direction and mentally sorted the directions in her head. Then she leaned over the side.

"Ship three degrees off port" she yelled down

The yell was relayed through the crew to the captain

"Can you see her colors?" Hook yelled back

Rio raised the glass the ship was getting closer now and she could clearly see the flag.

"Red and gold with a lion rampart" she yelled back

He must have recognized it because he was shouting orders.

"Rio down from there" yelled Barnes

Rio nodded and started down the netting. Below her there was a flurry of activity.

It looked like they were readying for a fight. She touched down on the deck.

Crew members rushed past her. Killian was shouting orders that made no sense.

Unless, oh no he wasn't. He signaled for her to come to him and she made her way towards him.

Deftly working her way around busy crew members.

"Good spot, glad you learned what side was which finally" said Killian

Was that praise? It sort of sounded like it. He shouted some more orders.

"Get Aurora below deck and your friends unless they can fight" said Killian

"Fight?" said Rio

"Yes fight love, that's Cora's flag seems some of her followers survived" he said

"So what we're going to fight them?" said Rio

Killian smirked at her and it was a very wicked looking smirk.

Right now she was glad they were on the same side.

"Of course love. Thats what pirates do, what do you expect me to do run?" said Killian

"No of course not but it could be a trap" said Rio

He shrugged off her concerns.

"Barnes, show these ladies where there weapons are stowed" said Killian

"Raise our colors boys" Killian yelled

"Hope you're up to a fight love" said Killian

She followed Barnes for some reason feeling apprehensive. Mulan and Snow fell into step next to her.

"Where's Emma?' said Rio

"She's calming Aurora down and helping Silas put out the cook fires" said Mulan

"He wants Aurora to stay below deck and the rest of us to fight if we can" said Rio

Barnes stepped aside and watched as the girls grabbed their weapons.

Rio shoved her guns into her waistband and grabbed two swords.

They were heading back upstairs when they heard the canons go off. Rio paused on the stairs.

"Those be ours" said Barnes

Rio wondered how he told the difference.

Then came a whistling noise and Barnes shouted for them to get down.

Something exploded across the deck and she heard shouts.

Our guns went off again and there was no answering folly.

Cautiously we emerged onto the deck.

Buckets were thrust into our hands and we were shoved towards the fire.

Several guys were tossing water on it to put it out.

We joined them of course because none of us wanted our ride to burn up in the middle of the ocean.

Killian called more orders and the guns sounded again.

Rio spared a glance to the other ship it was on fire too.

It looked like its crew was more interested in putting out the flames than fighting.

Or else that giant hole in the side of the ship was where their guns used to be.

Our guns fired one more time and their mast collapsed into the water.

She handed her bucket to the guy refilling them and grabbed a full one.

As she did she wondered if Killian intended to destroy the other ship or take it.

It was already too damaged to sail in fact it would probably sink.

She poured her bucket on the fire and turned to get another.

Her glance happened to fall on Killian's flag and she memorized it in case she ever had to avoid it.

One thing was for certain she wouldn't try to escape him over water.

The deck of the other ship was smoldering still.

A small dot of white was being waved on the deck. It looked like they were trying to signal us.

"Their surrendering boys" yelled Killian

She watched him turn the wheel towards the other ship. For some reason that apprehension flared.

Something was seriously wrong. On instinct she lifted her glass and checked out the other ship.

The fires behind her were out now. She was scanning the other ship when she spotted it.

They had a canon hidden under a cargo net. She raced to tell the captain.

Because this felt like a trap. She skidded to a halt.

"They have a gun hidden on the deck" she gasped out.

Killian gave her a look and then looked where she pointed.

"Hard to port, hard to port" he yelled

Turning their ship away from the other doomed ship before they could fire that hidden gun.

"Give them another volley Ed" yelled Killian

He seemed angry but it wasn't directed at her this time.

She watched with satisfaction as the canon ball from their ship hit the hidden gun squarely and blew it sky high.

The captain closed his looking glass and gave her a smile.

"Thank you love, you just saved all our hides" said Killian

"Captain are we gonna let er sink?" said a crewman

"Yes noodler this ones going into the drink. I'll not have any man aboard who doesn't respect the flag of surrender" said Killian

"Make to port best possible speed"said Killian

The jolly roger turned away from the burning ship and Rio watched it disappear on the horizon.

The feeling dissipated but not entirely. Which meant Cora was probably going to show again.

"Starkey, Bill, Ed how do we fare?" said Killian

"Just singed Captain no losses but we've got a sizable tear in our aft rig, It's going to make for slow going." said Bill

"It could have been much worse" said Starkey

He gave Rio a meaningful look.

Hook nodded catching that she had just earned a small measure of his men's respect.

Something he recalled took Milah a while to do.

Rio just watched the smoke slowly lessen on the horizon and wondered if it had sunk already.

"Strike our colors" said Killian

He sounded vaguely disappointed and she figured he had been spoiling for that fight.

She wondered how long he had spent in Never land.

"All right excitements over everyone back to work" said Barnes

He turned to look at Rio with a perplexed look on his face.

"What is it Barnes?" said Killian

"Sir, I was just wondering if we could keep the miss up there a bit longer?

I'm sure the crew would feel safer with her eyes on topside" said Barnes

Rio was shocked was that a compliment from Barnes?

Killian looked at Rio as if deciding if he wanted her up there that long.

"I could do it for a few hours more if you like Captain" said Rio

He nodded and waved her towards the mast

"Very well then but grab some tack before you go up, you haven't eaten today again" he said

She rolled her eyes and headed for the galley.

"Yes sir" she muttered.

She heard him chuckle at her as she retreated.

They really were getting along now and she was surprised that they were.

His earlier actions still bothered her of course.

She didn't like being considered property but was unsure how to make him see that he was in the wrong.

In truth he probably didn't see anything at all wrong with it. This world was stuck in medieval times after all.

She really couldn't blame him for being a product of his environment.

She walked into the galley.

Silas was trying to relight the stove and Aurora was helping by doing some sort of prep work involving vegetables.

What Rio couldn't really say because well she ate in restaurants for a reason.

"Ah Silas the Captain sent me down for tack?" said Rio

She wasn't even sure what tack was. For some reason her mind kept supplying sharp pointy objects.

Which she was pretty sure was inaccurate. Silas snorted and reached into a basket.

"Here it's better than hard tack besides you earned it" said Silas

He handed her some muffins and she could have hugged the man.

They had some sort of red berries in them that she didn't recognize but she hoped tasted like blueberries.

She scarfed one on the way back to the mast and stowed the second one in her coat.

She climbed up again adjusting her hat a few more times until she reached the top.

"She looks like a brightly colored bird up there" said Bill

Killian looked up and smiled

"Yeah she does, our own personal parrot" said Killian

The blond woman was moving across the deck and Killian watched her.

Rio considered this woman her sister despite them being unrelated at all.

Killian had wondered why since Rio had said it. What kind of experiences bind together two souls like that?

"Speaking of birds, take the wheel Bill I need to talk to someone" said Killian

He walked towards Emma. She was sweeping burned debris off the deck.

While Snow assisted the carpenter to repair a hatch that had caught the brunt of the fire.

Killian leaned against one of the boxes and stared at Emma.

He had never really been partial to blonds but this one was at least attractive and not what Rio referred to as a wilting wallflower.

"Can I help you captain?" said Emma

"Actually yes, I wanted to ask you something" said Killian

"So shoot" said Emma

He frowned what a curious turn of phrase.

"It's about Rio actually" he said

He watched her to gage her reaction.

She paused and lifted her head to gaze at him squarely.

He could tell she was a scrappy lass just like her sister.

"What about her?" said Emma

He tilted his head and licked his lips. He wasn't sure how to phrase this.

"Why does she hate herself so?" said Killian

Okay Killian just spitting it out was probably not the best move.

"She's had a hard life, some of which she blames herself for" said Emma

Killian frowned and looked down.

"She told me about her mother but I'm sensing there's more" said Killian

"There is" said Emma

He raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. When she didn't he felt the need to prompt her.

"I just want to help her" said Killian

Emma sighed as she shoved the pile she was sweeping under the rail and off the ship.

"Why?" said Emma

Before she told him anything about Rio she had to be sure he was trustworthy.

He admired her loyalty to her sister.

"You don't know?" he said

She looked up at him and frowned at the pirate.

"If your playing some sort of game with her.." said Emma

"I'm not now please tell me about this foster care system she told me about" said Killian

The look on Emma's face told him it wasn't a pleasant memory.

"The system is where they put all the kids who have either been abandoned, have no one else or get taken away from abusive parents" said Emma

"You were abandoned and she was taken away" said Killian

Emma looked surprised by his statement.

"Yeah how did you know that?" said Emma

"She told me some of it but I sensed it was a sore subject, plus you have the same look in your eyes" said Killian

"Same look in our eyes?" said Emma

"I spent many years in Never land and one thing the lost boys all shared was that same look in their eyes.

The look that says I'm alone and I have no one to rely on but myself" said Killian

Emma nodded yes.

"Yeah so?" said Emma

"So she relies on you, I want her to know she can rely on me" said Killian

Emma snorted and he looked offended for a second.

"Yeah right" said Emma

"Ah let me guess the pirate thing?" said Killian

Emma shook her head no.

"No it's the property thing" said Emma

He frowned and looked throughly confused.

"I don't understand " said Killian

"Rio has always been very self reliant. She's had to be in an environment like that it's more of a survival instinct.

She doesn't react well to anyone trying to control her. She is her own person and well she doesn't like to be owned" said Emma

He was sitting there frowning at Emma.

She had just thrown everything he knew about women overboard figuratively speaking.

It was no wonder Rio was giving him the cold shoulder lately.

"So how do I.. um stop doing that?" said Killian

Emma stared at him in shock.

"Holy shit you actually like her" said Emma

"Of course why wouldn't I?" said Killian

"It's just she's not exactly the easiest person to get close to" said Emma

He gave her a rueful look.

"I know but I'm sure she's worth it" said Killian

Emma nodded in understanding, thinking maybe the pirate wasn't so bad after all.

"Yeah she is" said Emma

Killian slowly stood up

"Thank you Swan" said Killian

Emma smiled at him

"Your welcome, Captain" said Emma

He looked towards the mast then started to walk away. Snow's voice caught his attention.

He turned towards the woman.

The carpenter had her holding the door while he fixed the hinges so the door would stay on.

"Her world just isn't like ours" said Snow

He paused and turned towards the woman.

"How so?" said Killian

"Well for one it's a bit more dangerous, more advanced and well the women there have rights"said Snow

He gave her a doubtful look but snow persisted.

"Think Killian she owns a business there. A very successful one in fact.

That makes bombs for the government of that nation. What do the women here aspire to.

Marriage, a family, hopefully having enough money to put food on the table." said Snow

"Do they not wed where you come from?" said Killian

"Yes of course they do but they also have careers as well as families.

They can divorce if the man isn't to their liking and they choose for themselves who they wish to marry.

They hold jobs and own property in some instances they even make more than their men" said Snow

"And she was raised in such a place, literally no limits" said Killian

"No none save what they set on themselves" said Snow

He looked out over the ocean sadly.

"I don't even stand a chance do I?" said Killian

Snows countenance softened and she reached out to touch him.

"Of course you do she already likes you.

Rio cares about you, just show her a little understanding when she tries to do everything herself.

She's a good girl just make sure you treat her right" said Snow

Killian caught the underlying threat in that statement.

He gave her an appraising look perhaps Snow was a bit more perceptive than he gave her credit for.

He mulled over what Snow had said in his mind.

What he usually used to get a girls attention just wouldn't work on Rio.

Not if she was already rich on her own.

He was at a loss here and hoped her friends would at least give her some insight.

He looked up and watched her for a few minutes.

So it came down to what she valued.

Which was? He looked around at her friends.

Her friends certainly because she literally saw them as family.

Now here was the tricky part why did she see them this way?

What could he do to insure that he was included in that circle?

She got angry when he lied to her, so angry she probably would have shot him that first night.

His glance fell on Aurora. She cared about Aurora because the girl was innocent and naive.

More like a child than a woman though she certainly sported all the right curves.

He groaned and chided himself for that train of thought.

He wasn't used to thinking about the needs of others. In fact he was more of a one night stand sort of guy.

So why did it bother him when she admitted to being the same way?

Snow was watching him and he smiled at her.

"Thank you milady" he said

This time he left off the sarcasm because he did in fact mean that thank you.

He wandered away towards the railing and just gazed out over the sea.

With Milah it had been easy.

All he had to do was show the woman some adventure and let loose a bit of his kinky side in the bedroom.

Rio was well different than Milah.

She was in fact the exact opposite of Milah.

Yes they both had a wicked sense of humor and could fight like an enraged harpy but that's where the resemblance ended. Milah had been a housewife and mother, Rio was neither.

Milah readily relied on him Rio wouldn't. She was a challenge of a different sort. He did so love a challenge.

Milah had been impressed with his treasures and his lifestyle.

Rio had her own treasure and frequently said she wanted to modernize his boat.

He snorted he still had no idea what a pressure washer was or a toilet.

Nor did he really care to let her remake his boat.

It was bad enough she was slowly taking over his cabin.

He found her bra on his table this morning draped right across the coordinates he needed.

He still had no idea how he was going to impress a girl like her.

In fact he wasn't even sure he wanted to take her back to that world.

Not with Rumpelstiltskin occupying the same area.

It terrified him to admit it but the crocodile wouldn't be above using Rio as leverage against him.

He definitely didn't want her hurt by the old lizard. He couldn't protect her and himself from the creatures magic.

That was one of the reasons he sought Cora in the first place.

Her presence was a factor he hadn't counted on.

A factor he was doing his best to minimize. He closed his eyes.

He had been willing to kill her when they went up that beanstalk.

Then the lass had saved his worthless hide and honor demanded he reconsider.

Unfortunately he had already arranged for his men to meet them at the beanstalk.

He had been counting on one of the others to go with him. Like Emma or Snow.

He wouldn't have had any issue with killing one of them.

Though the blond would have been regretful.

His men would have handled the others and he wouldn't have to do the deed himself.

He would have missed the girl but at the time she was just one more stone on the path to his vengeance.

He wasn't sure when she became something else.

He should have just walked away from her after that first night. He let himself get too close.

To care about someone again. That ended badly last time he should have learned his lesson then.

Damn it he was an idiot.

"Captain?" yelled Ed

He opened his eyes and turned, walking towards the man in question.

"Yes what is it Ed?" said Killian

"Taos found a leak and the wheels responding a bit sluggish" said Ed

"Send someone down to look at it" said Killian

He walked towards the rudder.

"We are sir but you should see this" said Ed

They walked towards the back of the ship and Killian leaned over to look where his man pointed.

There was a hole just above the water line in the aft section of the ship.

"Great one of them must have grazed us, make for port as quickly as we can.

We're going to have to stop for repairs now. Get someone below deck and start bailing.

Have Taos rig something to plug the hole as best as he can"said Killian

Great now they were in danger of sinking too. Can this day get any worse?

"How far out are we captain?" said Ed

"A few hours at the most but make ready the longboats just in case" said Killian

He tried his best to keep the worry out of his voice, he liked this boat damn it.

If they weren't already in danger of sinking he would order her to turn around and sink that blasted ship.

Four hours later.

"Land" yelled Rio from the crows nest

There shouldn't be anything there unless he had read something wrong.

Of course knowing how distracted he was lately it was entirely plausible.

He raised his spyglass and looked where she pointed. It was a small port from the looks of it.

Not busy in fact almost deserted but it would do.

He just hoped it wasn't one of those with a red mark on his map.

"Make to it boys" said Killian

The ship turned towards the port and limped into the harbor.

It was a safe haven so why did he have a bad feeling about this place.

The men pulled the ship into the shipyard area and someone came out to find out what they needed.

After making arrangements for the ship to be repaired.

He left a small crew to watch over the ship and gave everyone else shore leave.

Rio was just climbing down as they docked.

"Please tell me you don't intend to wear that hat into town" he said

She snorted and glared at him.

"And why not?" she said

He shook his head.

"The suns going down go change" he said

He didn't like the fact that she had been up there for most of the day.

He would have to discuss that with Barnes, he didn't want her to get heat sickness while she was up there.

He watched her sashay her way to his cabin and couldn't take his eyes off her backside.

She vanished inside and he reluctantly tore his gaze away. Several of his men were watching him.

"What do you dawgs think yer staring at get your asses out of here" he yelled

With whoops of joy the deck was vacated.

Rio came out of the cabin wearing a low cut gown that was slit clean up to her hip.

He stopped , stared and almost dropped his looking glass.

Where the hell did she find that?

"I take it you like?' said Rio

She was biting her bottom lip again. A gesture he now recognized as a nervous habit.

"Like? Of course I like, I bought it. Where ever did you find it?" he said

His stomach flip flopped because what she was wearing was something he had bought for Milah a long time ago.

"You don't like it" said Rio

She must have picked up his misgivings from his expression or something.

"It's just ,never mind she would want you to have it" said Killian

She froze her eyes went wide.

"Oh it was.." said Rio

"Milah's yes, I thought I got rid of it" he said

She walked back inside the cabin and came back out wearing a different dress. He smiled at her

"Thank you" he said.

He in no way wanted Rio associated with Milah's memory.

He was having enough trouble separating them mentally as it was.


	18. Chapter 18

Rio 18

Killian decided he really needed a drink preferably something really strong.

He just wasn't used to dealing with all these matters of the heart.

He held his arm out to Rio who looped hers through his and rested her small hand on his arm.

The other girls were making their way off the ship in the company of his men.

Aurora looked like she was expecting something to jump out and grab her.

She certainly didn't act like a pirate.

Killian rolled his eyes when the princess jumped the second Starkey said something to her.

Then Killian frowned as Starkey held out his arm to princess in a very gentlemanly gesture.

To his surprise the young woman took it.

Killian watched with a bemused expression as the princess walked beside his man to their destination.

The only tavern in town. After seeing the outside of the building Killian recognized the port with a groan.

He wasn't wanted here but his men had once made such a mess of the place.

They had to actually get their ship out of impound after they paid the damages to this particular bar.

He just hoped the owner didn't recognize him. The men spotted his hesitation and waited for him to enter first.

Perhaps some of them recognized it too. It was after all the only tavern slash bordello in town.

He opened the door and walked towards the bar.

The room was nearly empty and the bartender gave him a surprised look.

He ordered a round for the biggest table they had and took a seat while the man rushed to comply.

His men filtered in. The bartender hesitated for just a second then rushed to fulfill his order.

Business must be horrible if the man was ignoring who his patrons were.

Especially when the man had blatantly told him his money was unwelcome last time.

As the men slowly sat down the few women hovering around the few empty tables made their way towards his men.

Well at least his men would have companionship tonight.

Rio was being unusually quiet tonight. He hoped he hadn't inadvertently hurt her feelings.

Then he quickly shook off that thought wondering where the hell that came from?

Why the hell should he care?

She seemed unwilling to even let him in now. Like she got what she wanted and was done with him.

One of the whores approached him and he recognized her.

"Captain?" said the woman

"Yes Sabine wasn't it" said Killian

The woman smiled and he felt Rio withdraw her hand from his arm.

Rio was studying the other woman openly. Sabine eyed her once and then dismissed her presence.

"How about you and I go upstairs. So we can get reacquainted captain" said Sabine

Killian wanted to groan just what he didn't need.

"Not right now perhaps later" said Killian

If my lovely doesn't murder you first thought Killian. He watched Rio shoot the woman a dark look.

"Oh of course where are my manners your probably thirsty, come just sit right here and I'll get you something" said Sabine

She guided him towards a table and Killian found himself being forced to follow.

He gave up when Rio didn't say anything in protest.

Sabine walked towards the bar. Rio calmly followed her. He watched Sabine order him a shot of rum .

Rio stopped to talk to her about something and Sabine seemed pleased by whatever she said.

The bartender shoved his glass towards Sabine.

The woman picked it up and made her way back to him. Rio stayed by the bar and ordered her own drink.

She pulled money out of her pocket and Killian rolled his eyes.

The bartender set her glass in front of her.

He downed the first glass that was set in front of him and watched as Rio drifted towards the other women.

She was holding a shot glass and she downed it as she walked.

The other woman had purloined a table all to themselves and Killian wasn't sure if he liked being out of earshot of the group.

He would need to find a way to get some of his men to drift there way.

He started to move to order one of them to do just that when Sabine sat on his lap.

He frowned at the woman's boldness because he hadn't invited her to do anything of the sort.

The woman leaned towards him and nuzzled his cheek

"Umm I missed you captain. I was afraid you would never come back" said Sabine

He wanted to shove the woman off his lap because he knew that was false sentiment.

She missed his money and nothing else. He did however want to know what she said to Rio earlier.

"Yes well we weren't exactly welcome after last time" said Killian

The woman on his lap pouted and shifted. She pinched something so he adjusted her without thinking about it.

In fact his eyes weren't even on the woman on his lap.

No they were glued on a woman intent on ignoring him at the moment.

Sabine must have noticed the direction of his gaze.

"Forget her baby she doesn't want you, come let Sabine make you feel welcome" said Sabine

Anger flared inside him and for an instant he thought about shoving the woman from his lap.

Before going over to claim Rio as his. Then Snow's words drifted through his mind and the anger cooled.

"Why what did she say to you?" said Killian

He wasn't so sure he wanted to know right now but the woman seemed inclined to talk.

The woman cast a glance at Rio and snorted.

"She said you weren't hers and to enjoy myself. That she's just one of your crew and has no claim." said Sabine

She sounded like she actually believed Rio's words but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that Rio was up to something.

But what?

He downed another drink and rested his hand on Sabine's hip.

Rio glanced at him and turned away quickly when she saw this. Sabine was staring at him in confusion.

"So do you want to.. you know?" said Sabine

She nodded towards the stairs. He glanced that way briefly.

Yet felt no inclination to go upstairs with the woman on his lap.

"No" said Killian

Sabine gave him a shocked look. As if she didn't quite understand the word.

"Then she is mistaken?" said Sabine

Rio was flirting with the bartender and ordering a round for her table he noticed.

He frowned at her retreating figure as jealousy flared with in him.

He didn't like that she had dismissed what was between them so easily.

"Yes, she is mistaken" said Killian

Sabine was staring at him curiously. One of the waitresses set another shot in front of him.

He downed that one too without thinking about it.

He watched as the women laughed and drank by themselves.

So far they seemed like they were only after a good time. Even Mulan was drinking.

A couple of his men made their way over to the women and said something to them.

He watched as the men helped move the tables together as a group.

He suddenly felt a bit left out sitting by himself at the table. Despite the woman on his lap.

"Your not really interested are you?" said Sabine

He looked back towards her. Irritated that she had distracted him again. He shook his head no.

"Sorry lovely but my hearts just not in it, go find someone else" he said

He shoved her off his lap before she could say anything in return.

Sabine landed on her butt on the floor with a shocked expression on her face.

She climbed angrily to her feet and brushed her skirt off.

"She already paid me are you sure?" said Sabine

His gaze drifted back to hers briefly.

"Did she really?" said Killian

The woman dug in her pocket and pulled out a necklace. She set it down in front of him.

"Here you keep it, I'll not be paid to be ignored. I've got better things to do" said Sabine

She had meant to say something more but she flounced off without saying it.

He watched her go with a look of disgust on his face. Now that he got a good look at the woman.

She was nothing more than gutter trash. What had he ever seen in such a lowly woman?

Was he really that drunk last time that he couldn't tell she was a used up bag of bones?

He downed his glass and stood up. He was tired of hiding in the corner alone.

He picked up the necklace and looked at it closely.

It was one of the ones Rio had shoved in her bag. From their foray into the giants lair.

He shoved it in his pocket and walked towards the table his men occupied.

He flopped down across the table from Rio. She still ignored him.

"Oh come on Aurora, just one drink" said Rio

The princess shook her head no and stared at the brown liquid in her glass like it was going to bite her.

Killian sighed and waved the bartender over.

Guessing that part of the problem was probably the less than clean glass.

The bartender brought Aurora another glass this one was clean.

"Now come on down it, your a pirate it's time you learned to drink like one" said Barnes

"Here, here" seconded his men.

Aurora stared at it

"Come on guys, give her a bit of encouragement" said Rio

The table started chanting the girls name and Killian joined in.

Aurora picked up the glass and gave it a nervous look before lifting it to her mouth.

She raised it to her mouth to take a sip.

"No chug it" said Killian

The girl looked shocked by the suggestion.

"Like this" said Killian

He downed his glass and set the empty down on the table.

Aurora made a face like she was about to swallow poison.

Rio pulled out her phone and switched it to camera mode.

This was sure to be hilarious.

Aurora downed the glass and made a face like she had just consumed dirt.

Rio snapped the shot because it was the funniest thing she had ever seen.

Aurora made a sputtering gasping noise like she couldn't breathe.

Some of the pirates laughed. Starkey slapped the girl on the back.

"Easy little one it ain't that bad" said Starkey

He was laughing when he said it. Someone ordered Aurora another glass and Rio could have sworn it was the captain.

Snow gave Rio a look when Aurora downed the second one trying to drown out the taste of the first glass.

Rio shrugged when the princess downed a third and started singing along with very raunchy ballad one of the pirates started. Everyone stared in shock when the pirate forgot the lyrics and Aurora kept right on singing word for word.

Killian was laughing so hard tears were flowing down his face.

"Lets here it for the lass didn't know a princess would know that one" said Killian

Aurora blushed bright red and tried to hide. Starkey threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Which begs to wonder where she did hear it?" said Barnes

He gave the men a wicked look as if accusing them . They waved off the accusation

"Tis not us" protested one of the crew

"I heard it when I was a kid" piped in Aurora

All eyes turned to her. Rio set down her drink in shock. That was so not a kid appropriate song.

Hell our music has warning labels on it.

Everyone was hanging on her very word right now because we were all curious as to just where Aurora had heard that.

Aurora was blushing something fierce but the alcohol must have made her bold.

"I snuck down to the village after my brother one time. He went to a bar near the port. Some guys were singing the song" said Aurora

Killian chuckled again

" I don't suppose you know just what they mean by three whores hanging from the rafters do you?" said one of his men

Killian gave the man a lethal glare and he stopped laughing

"Sorry Captain" said the man

"And she won't either" said Mulan

Giving the man a lethal glare of her own.

The happy moment turned sober for a few minutes and then was forgotten.

Some of the guys followed women upstairs and Rio glanced away from Killian.

She was looking for the woman she had paid to entertain the good captain.

A clanking sound on the table in front of her turned her attention back to him but not before she saw the woman disappear upstairs with another of Killian's men.

She looked at the table instead of him and noticed the necklace she paid the whore with sitting in front of her.

Killian was staring at her and the men started getting up to leave.

Fully intending to leave her alone with the captain which was where she didn't want to be.

"Would you care to explain this?" said Killian

She gave him a confused look even though she was far from confused.

Just how hard was it to get rid of this man?

He seemed to buy her confusion however and explained what he meant.

"Why did Sabine have this?" said Killian

She shrugged as if it didn't matter because in reality it didn't.

She didn't care if he slept with someone else. In fact it would make leaving him that much easier if he was unfaithful.

"Because I gave it to her" said Rio

He pursed his lips in irritation.

"Yes she told me to pay for her services, what I want to know is why?" said Killian

He gave her a point blank look that plainly said your up to something and I know it.

She shrugged it off and refused to rise to his bait.

"Why not?" said Rio

He snorted and she could swear he looked angry again.

"Bad form love" said Killian

"You told her there was nothing between us, why?" said Killian

She schooled her features to be as no reactive as she could.

"There isn't" said Rio

She let the ice seep into her voice when she said it.

She could have sworn she saw hurt in his eyes for just a moment.

It almost shook her resolve until the hurt changed to steel.

"Is that so?" he said

His voice even colder than she had heard him be before.

She tilted her head and waited for his reaction.

He opened his mouth to say something more and a cool voice interrupted him.

"Am I interrupting something?" said Cora

The sound of her voice made her skin crawl or maybe it was because the woman was standing behind her.

"No, we were done" said Rio

She stood and walked away from Killian. He watched her go with an unreadable expression on his face.

She didn't go too far though because she was interested in what Cora would do.

Though loath to admit it she was also worried about Killian.

She would never tell him that though. The man had enough of a swelled head.

"Don't leave so soon we haven't really had the pleasure yet. I did so wish to have a conversation with you.

When you aren't hiding from me that is" said Cora

Rio firmly resisted the urge to punch the woman squarely in her nose.

She hesitated halfway to the door..The tavern was empty now.

Everyone having fled at Cora's arrival. Cora turned back towards Killian and the pirate regarded her coolly.

"Where is my compass?" said Cora

"In a safe location" said Killian

"Ooh really do tell" said Cora

Killian looked bored but Rio could tell he was being wary. Cora paced towards Rio and circled her like a shark.

"So this is Rio, not much to her is there? Honestly from your ravings I expected her to be prettier" said Cora

She was trying to get a rise out of one of them but Rio wasn't going to give her one.

She wasn't quite sure how to use the bracelet yet and didn't want to tip her hand just yet.

Cora turned towards Killian and Rio watched her warily. Like she would a shark swimming in the same water.

"You stole from me" said Cora

She reached out and touched Rio's hair. Rio took a small step back and Cora chuckled.

" A minor technicality our deal still stands" said Killian

"A technicality he calls it, can you believe that?I see it as more of a betrayal don't you?" said Cora

Rio nodded a bit because yeah she could believe stealing something could be trivial in his eyes. Cora smiled at her.

"Not very trust worthy is he?" said Cora

Again she nodded because yeah he had lied to her several times.

"Did he tell you the deal he struck?" said Cora

"Cora" Killian warned

The woman waved him off absently. As if she didn't really care if she offended him or not.

"No what deal did he strike?" said Rio

She really didn't care what deal he had with the witch but she was curious. Cora smiled wickedly

"The deal was this. We retrieve the compass and travel to Storybrooke together.

Snow and her daughter stay here of course. That was the original deal until you came along that was."said Cora

"Then all of a sudden he was changing it. Making me all sorts of promises that he hasn't kept.

Well all but one anyways. Do you want to know what those were?" said Cora

Frowning Rio found herself nodding. Killian looked less than pleased by Rio's involvement in the conversation

"Cora please" said Killian

"Oh why the long face mon Capitan, does she not deserve to know how much you've sacrificed to keep her safe?" said Cora

Rio gave her a confused look and Cora chuckled.

"Not the brightest candle in the abra are you?" said Cora

"So where are the others Captain? Did you kill them like we planned?" said Cora

Rio's eyes widened in shock. He had planned to kill them?

"No they are around" said Killian

He reluctantly admitted figuring Cora already knew they were here.

"No, really have you gone soft on me captain? Do I need to find a real pirate to replace you?" said Cora

He bristled but didn't react.

"So they are with you now?While your here with your lady love having what? A romantic dinner with the local whores?" Cora

Rio frowned at her. Cora was standing right beside her now.

"You do know he's been with every one of them here right?" said Cora

"I've been with you too" said Killian

He had finally lost his temper at the worst possible time. Cora turned fully towards him.

"What was that Captain?" said Cora

"I do hope you weren't comparing me to the base kind of woman who adorn these.. rooms" said Cora

She gave Rio a meaning filled look.

He slowly stood up.

"We had a deal witch" said Killian

Cora actually looked offended by the insult.

"Yes we did and your lady love still breathes. Just like you paid for. Now hand over my compass" said Cora

"No" said Killian

Cora was staring at Killian.

She raised her finger and pointed at him like a parent admonishing a small child.

"Your pretty face buys you much but not my time" said Cora

Cora rested her hand on Rio's shoulder.

"You've spent so much time trying to win her heart. Why don't I just hand it to you? Then you can break it to your hearts content" said Cora

The witch rested her hand on Rio's chest and for some reason Rio couldn't move.

Fear moved through her but she refused to show Cora she was afraid. She met the woman's eyes.

"Cora wait, let me offer you another deal" said Killian

He sounded desperate and she spared him a glance. He looked horrified.

Cora smirked then suddenly her chest was in pain.

Rio gasped because Cora had sunk her hand into her chest.

She could literally feel the woman's fingers close on her heart.

It hurt, oh god it hurt.

Tears sprang to her eyes brought there solely by the pain.

She couldn't help there presence nor could she wipe them away.

"What could you possibly offer me, that's sweeter than this?" said Cora

"Snow white" said Killian

Cora stopped squeezing her heart but her hand was still in her chest.

The bracelet was warming up on her wrist. She was beginning to feel dizzy.

So she tried to focus on his words.

"Go on" said Cora

"Snow white and her daughter, you can have them both. Your daughter always wanted her heart why not give her both?" said Killian

Cora turned ever so slightly and eyed the pirate captain. He looked worried for some reason.

"And my compass?" said Cora

"You have the wardrobe ashes, without those the compass is useless" said Killian

Rio's mouth dropped open in shock. What the hell was he saying?

Cora looked from Rio to Killian and back again. It was then that Rio felt it.

It was a tingle that was traveling up her arms. Cora swayed a little and gave Rio a strange look

"Go on" said Cora

She was slowly withdrawing her hand from Rio's chest.

"Just spare the girl and we can stick to the original deal.

Besides we both know you wouldn't have climbed the beanstalk.

You should be thanking Miss Frost for retrieving it for us" said Killian

Cora snorted but pulled her hand out completely. Some of his men had gathered around the taverns edges.

Slowly entering to assist their Captain if he needed it.

"I suppose you intend to take her with you?" said Cora

"Yes" said Killian

"Deal, where are they?" said Cora

"Fetch Snow and Emma" said Killian

His gaze briefly landing on the nearest of his men by the door. Rio swayed and collapsed.

Cora stepped away from her and Killian motioned for his men to grab her.

"Take her back to the ship and secure her" said Killian

She felt dizzy and weak. She could barely stand or keep her eyes open but she was fighting the sensation.

As she was being dragged out Mulan moved to intercept the men carrying her.

"What happened?"said Emma

"Cora" said Ed

"Oh god did she?" said Snow

"No captain stopped her in time" said Ed

"Do you need help with her?" said Mulan

Since she had no idea what Killian had said inside.

She was unaware that these men were no longer entirely on their side.

"Na we got her you've got yer hands full with that one" said another crewman

He pointed at the dropsy and very drunk Aurora. That two other crewmen were currently carrying between them.

"Captain wants you gals back at the ship" said Barnes

He stepped back out the door to shoo those carrying Rio back to the ship.

"Not you Snow and Emma, captain wants to see you two" said Barnes

Rio tried to open her mouth to warn them but the crew ushered her away.

Emma did turn and give her a funny look .Rio couldn't even lift her head.

She felt as weak as a kitten and for some reason her mouth refused to work.

"It's all right miss we've got you" said noodler.

She really had to learn the rest of their names.

"We know yer hurting lass don't worry we've got ye" said Ed

The men carried her all the way back to the ship. She was in so much pain she wanted to cry.

They were being as gentle as they could with her though. Even apologizing each time they jostled her.

They carefully carried her up the gangplank and towards the captain's cabin.

Which she didn't think anything of at the time. Since it was also hers as well.

"Should we put her in a chair or the bed?" said noodler

"Bed she should probably lie down. Girl could use a rest after that experience" said Ed

They laid her on the bed and apologized again.

"Sorry miss we have to do this captain's orders" said Ed

He pulled out a rope and tied her to Killian's bed.

She weakly protested but was to tired to put up much of a fight.

They blew out the lamp and left her laying there fighting the need to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Rio19

She woke up some time later and tried to roll over. A rope around her left wrist stopped her movement.

She sat up slowly and blinked in confusion. How long had she been out?

What had happened vaguely filtered back and she found her anger rising.

She slid out of the bed and strained as far as the rope allowed.

She could reach the small side table and his bookcase. The chamber pot was however out of her reach.

Luckily she didn't have to use it just yet. She snagged a book off his shelf and flipped through it to pass the time.

She couldn't concentrate on it because she kept thinking about what he had done.

He had effectively sold her family to Cora. She was so damn mad about that.

She grabbed some more of his books and stacked them on the bed. Snagging everything she could reach

She set it on the bed and waited for Killian. Sure enough he waited to make his appearance.

Instead he sent Noodler in with her food. The man looked like he had recently been in a fight.

She briefly wondered with who.

He waited until she was done and then untied her long enough for her to use the bathroom.

Something had surely changed between the crew and her last night.

She couldn't think of any reason except what Killian had done. He led her back to the bed and retied her to the post.

"Noodler?" said Rio

He looked up at her because his eyes had remained fixed on the floor.

For the whole time he had been in here.

"The captain will be in shortly" said Noodler

He sounded sad and she wondered why he was so sad. He walked towards the door.

Paused with his hand on the door and turned back to say something more.

He opened his mouth and then slowly shook his head as if to clear it.

"I be sorry about yer friends" said Noodler

Then he opened the door and walked out.

She stared at the closed door not quite sure what to make of the man's guilt.

For it had been guilt she realized that now. Did the crew support her?

Were they fond of Snow and Emma? Would it be enough to shift their loyalty to her?

She didn't know and that was part of the problem.

The door opened again and Killian peered into the room.

She waited until he closed the door. He looked tired and worn out.

He was watching her warily. She just calmly watched him right back.

Making sure her face betrayed nothing.

"Rio?" he said

She met his eyes.

"Yes captain?" said Rio

She kept her tone coolly neutral.

He opened his mouth to say something and then visibly reconsidered.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

Her eyes narrowed.

"Fine considering" said Rio

She wondered if he was going to try to justify it. She wasn't sure what she would do if he did try.

"Rio I had.." said Killian

"Don't bother" she said

Her voice had gone from calm to hard and brittle. Her free hand closed on a book she had shoved under the blanket.

"Please let me explain" he said

He sounded sad to her and she noticed he was sporting what looked like a black eye.

She wasn't in any mood to hear his excuses right now.

"Get out" said Rio

He had been moving forward to touch her or something.

She had looked away for a second to get her bearings.

The pleading look on his face was threatening her resolve. She couldn't let it.

She had no choice now she had to leave because now she had to rescue Emma and Snow.

She just hoped she could convince Mulan and Aurora to go with her.

"Rio" his tone held a hint of warning.

She looked up at him and this time made no effort to hide the fury in her eyes.

He stepped back suddenly unsure if he should approach her now or not.

His eyes landed on his now mostly empty book shelf.

"Rio where did my books go?" said Killian

She smirked at him.

"Where is Snow and Emma?" said Rio

He briefly closed his eyes for a second.

"You know where" he said.

Not the slightest bit of remorse laced his tone. It only spurred her anger on more.

"She's going to kill them, you know that " said Rio

His jaw tightened and he looked completely at ease with that scenario.

At that moment she hated him more than anything she had ever hated before.

"Yes she is" said Killian

His tone had all the inflection of someone discussing the weather.

She really wasn't as shocked by it as she would have been a few days ago.

Did that mean she accepted his near sociopathic disregard for the feelings of others?

Oh hell no.

She could understand that he had some sort of defect when it came to caring about others yes.

She could even understand his lack of understanding when it came to the tenderer emotions such as love.

Her understanding however didn't mean she in any way forgave his actions.

He walked towards the bar and she watched him pour himself a glass of scotch.

She watched him take a sip and noticed some blood made its way into the glass.

Funny she didn't seem to care if he was hurt. She was just to pissed to care.

"I'm sorry" he said

He set his glass down on the table top. She snorted because she wasn't buying it not this time.

"Where are Mulan and Aurora?" said Rio

She wasn't interested in his apologies that wouldn't bring her friends back.

His jaw tightened again and he lowered his head to stare at the table top in front of him.

"They are in the brig" he said

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why?" said Rio

He refilled the glass before answering her.

She hoped he was enjoying that drink because the first thing she was aiming for was those decanters or his head.

Both were in roughly the same position.

He downed the drink and set the glass down before he answered.

"Because they attacked their captain, I have yet to decide on their punishment" said Killian

She wasn't sure if that was confusion, a plea or blackmail.

"Maybe you deserved it" she said

She was giving him no sympathy at all if that was what he was looking for.

She saw the anger light his eyes and welcomed it. Enough of these damn games.

"You think so do you?" he said

The anger dissipated a little in his eyes. She held onto hers.

No way was she backing down from this fight.

"You seem to forget what happened last night, so let me refresh your memory.

Cora had her hand wrapped around your heart." he said

Like you've been trying to do all along she thought.

She wasn't sure if he was angry or just irritated.

He moved closer his hand reaching out to touch her face.

He tapped his hook on her chest.

She tried to ignore how easy it would be for him to just stab her with it because right now it felt as if he had already.

"I know what that feels like" he said

His voice softened as if lost in memory. She saw pain pass through his features.

"You shouldn't have to know it" he said

He stepped back from her some and gave her a wan smile.

"I finally got you tied to my bed" he said

She scoffed and shoved him away angrily. Why did he have to turn everything into an innuendo?

"Oh come on love. I was trying to save your life. Give a man a break" he said

Anger flared again and she moved away from him.

If she could have she would have walked away from him.

As it was she could only move closer to her stash of potential projectiles.

"Your still angry" he said

She gave him a look that plainly said you're an idiot.

"Duh" said Rio

He looked frustrated and she hoped he would just drown in it.

He turned and walked back to the bar. Grabbed the bottle and poured himself another glass.

"She was going to kill you lass. What did you expect me to do, just give her the damn compass?" said Killian

"Yes Killian, that's precisely what you should have done" said Rio

He raised a finger at her like he was scolding her. Though it wasn't very effective with the other four wrapped around his glass.

"No, that is stupid. After all we've worked for you would give that up, for what?

The lives of two people. Who don't even care about you. I thought you smarter than that " he said

She scoffed because he was wrong.

"Yes they do, or else they wouldn't have jumped in after me.

Lives are always more important than objects Killian and it's I thought you were smarter than that" said Rio

He shook his head because he obviously thought she was crazy.

"She would have just killed you anyways and then no one but her would make it to Storybrooke, is that what you want?" he said

She didn't know why she felt disappointed in his answer.

"Like you care,you just worried that you wouldn't get your vengeance" said Rio

Anger flared in his eyes and tossed the empty glass at the wall.

She flinched at the sound but didn't cringe. Proof positive that she no longer feared him.

"Should I have just let you die then? Would that make you happy? What is it you expect from me?" said Killian

The frustration evident in his voice. Truthfully he had been right.

Cora would have just killed her had he not intervened.

"What I want from you is some honor.

Maybe a little loyalty at least to those who show it to you.

At the very least the same level of honesty I show you" said Rio

He looked like she had slapped him.

"Sweetheart you don't want a man. You want a coat of arms" said Killian

It just angered her that he had essentially sold them out to save her.

Emma and Snow had all the reasons to go home.

Truthfully Rio had nothing on the other side waiting for her.

Emma had Henry counting on her to return to him.

One thing was for certain Rio was going to do her best.

To make sure that child didn't grow up feeling abandoned like they did.

"Okay you want honesty fine. I couldn't watch you die. Not the same way he killed her. Happy now?" he said

The honesty of that admission stopped her cold for a second. It made her uncomfortable so she redirected.

"No of course not it's impossible to be happy when your dead don't be ridiculous" said Rio

"Then what love, tell me what I was supposed to do. Since you have everything figured out already" said Killian

The mocking tone was rapidly putting her back in the mood to throw something at him again.

Right now she wished she had some throwing knives in her hands.

"Forget it I obviously over estimated you" said Rio

He was trading barbs so why couldn't she? He tilted his head and she could see he was holding in his temper.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he said

She turned away and picked up the only book lying on top of the coverlet.

Intending to use it to ignore him. At least until he got the hint and left.

Instead of taking the hint he crossed the room and grabbed the book from her hands.

He tossed it behind him and leaned down so his eyes were level with hers.

"Explain" he demanded

She glared at him.

"That was rude" she said

"Pirate, now talk" he said

"That's your excuse for everything. Every time you don't have an answer or need an excuse not to give a damn.

That's the first thing out of your mouth. You use it like a damn crutch" she hissed

His eyes darkened to almost a slate gray but still he didn't loose his temper.

He straightened but didn't back away like she wanted.

"As do you your childhood now spit it out lass and stop stalling" said Killian

"Your right I should stop stalling.

I should also stop setting myself up for failure every time I expect some damn human decency out of a damn pirate.

I guess it was too much to ask for anything close to honorable behavior" she yelled back

At that out burst he did step back. She saw him clench his fist like he intended to hit her.

She met his eyes and silently dared him to swing on her.

She would have no problem beating some sense into him with his own damn library.

If he really tried to hurt her. She could always use that rope around her wrist as a garrote.

Instead of pressing the situation like she thought he would. He stepped away.

"Then I'll leave you to calm down and we can continue this later" he said

She watched him walk out the door. She expected him to be back in a few hours so she just stewed.

When he didn't after about four hours she got restless and started working on the knots at her wrist.

After about twenty minutes.

She wasn't sure if they had intended to tie her up or weave a basket around her wrists.

Every time she would untie one knot she found another one to take it's place.

She was so frustrated she wanted to scream and now her stomach was growling.

She heard the dinner bell and patiently waited for someone to bring her something.

After an hour she figured they intended to ignore her.

Either that or Killian had ordered them not to bring her anything.

Either way she was rapidly getting pissed off again. Instead of freeing herself.

She had only tightened the loop on her wrist and now it hurt.

Plus if she didn't move her wrist in spite of the pain. She would lose feeling in her hand.

Which meant it was cutting off circulation now.

She couldn't afford to be ignored any longer. She picked up a book and selected a target.

If she had to she would destroy everything she could hit.

The glass door on the bar cabinet was a likely target and the shattering glass should bring someone.

She hurled the book and was rewarded with a satisfying crash.

She waited and when no one came. She selected another. It wasn't until the sixth book.

A totally destroyed wine glass and alcohol cabinet later.

That someone finally checked on her. It turned out to be Simon

"Oh I knew it, wait" said Rio

He ducked back out of the door.

She screamed in frustration because she didn't get a chance to ask for help.

She picked up another projectile and aimed for a shelf.

It contained what looked like expensive knick knacks.

She threw it and knocked down the whole shelf. It collapsed with a resounding bang and the shattering of glass.

It hit what looked like a telescope sitting by the window and that fell sideways.

Taking out his curtains and a window.

Another well aimed shot took down the rest of his bookcase but almost buried her in books.

Something metal hit her leg and she looked down. The compass was sitting in her lap.

She chuckled and shoved it in her top.

She shrugged and resumed her wanton destruction.

Humming symphony of destruction, as she systematically destroyed the room.

She was starting to enjoy herself.

Another well placed throw removed another shelf full of glass mementos.

Except this one glanced the writing desk.

Tipping over the inkwell and spilling ink all down its surface.

Before carrying on to destroy the second curtain and another window.

So far only one panel remained and the section with the stained glass.

She was loath to destroy the stained glass part. It was just too beautiful.

The sound of destruction finally drew Killian back to his room.

He entered just as a breeze picked up and threw all his maps across the floor.

He stood in the door with a shocked look on his face for about ten minutes.

It was priceless and she longed for her phone.

"What did you..?" said Killian

His words obviously failed him because she had singled handedly destroyed just about everything in the room.

She even threw her projectiles so the hit things beside her.

He walked slowly into the room. She didn't repress the smile that rose to her lips.

When glass crunched under his feet.

He walked slowly around the room. Taking in the damage without speaking.

He stopped by the window and stared out of it.

"Why in the world did you..?" he said

Once again not finishing either the sentence or his thought.

"I needed to get your attention or someone's at least" said Rio

He righted a chair and reached for the fallen telescope.

He turned it over in his hand and looked into the end. With a groan he dropped it.

She must have broken the glass inside it. When he straightened he looked angry.

"Why?" he said

She held up her wrist and he frowned in confusion.

"I can't feel it" she said

He moved closer.

"So?" he said

"So? It's cutting off the circulation and I'd rather not loose my hand because you can't be bothered to check on me" said Rio

He looked offended but did move forward to look at her wrist.

He swore when he saw her rather blatant attempt to undo the knots.

"Hold still"he said

She did as he asked. She watched as he used that hook of his to slice and loosen the knots.

Releasing the loops around her wrist.

She sighed in relief when that familiar tingling sensation spread from her wrist to her fingers.

The relief was short lived.

When he pulled her off the bed and marched her out the door with a death grip on her upper arm.

The crew was gathered around waiting for something and she noticed someone was tied to the mast.

She was shoved forward into the arms of awaiting crew members and she was tied up beside this person.

It turned out to be Mulan. She almost didn't recognize her without her armor.

Rio looked around and found Aurora trussed up gagged. She was being held by a burly looking pirate.

A board was sticking out of the side of the ship out over the water.

Rio appraised Aurora she didn't look scared she looked pissed.

Killian took up position next to Barnes.

Who read out a list of charges against Mulan, herself and Aurora. Secretly Rio cheered the girls on.

"For wanton destruction of the ship and the Captain's personal property.

The crewmen known as Mulan and Rio will endure twenty and five lashes each.

For the destruction of ships property, assault on the captain and crew.

Attempted murder of said captain and general acts of mutiny, crewmen Aurora will walk the plank" said Barnes

He sounded vaguely disappointed in them for some reason. He looked at the captain.

"You really tried to destroy the ship?" said Rio

Mulan nodded yes and gave Rio a worried look. Her gaze briefly falling on a trussed up Aurora.

It was now or never because one of her two remaining allies was about to die.

The crewmen hauled them off their feet.

It seemed like they intended for Aurora to watch their punishment before she was handed out hers.

Of course it couldn't be done the other way around.

So that made a certain amount of sense. They were dangling almost a foot off the deck.

Rio's wrist was burning in pain again.

But at least she could feel her fingers right now.

A large bare chested man took up position behind them.

He was unfurling what looked like a whip.

Suddenly destroying the cabin seemed like a bad thing but only because it lead to this.

The guy with the whip said something to one of the crewmen.

The man nodded and took a knife to the back of Mulan's shirt and her dress.

Rio pursed her lips in irritation she was just starting to like that dress.

The man moved her hair out of the way and did the same for Mulan.

Great at least now she wouldn't get blood in her hair.

The crewman moved away and she heard the swish of the leather.

Mulan tensed beside her but Rio tried to relax.

Hoping she could at least minimize the pain by going limp.

After the first hit that theory was thrown out the window. The leather stung like a jelly fish sting.

Of course her only comparison had been a former lover who was into the bondage scene.

The man had never wielded a whip like this though.

Her whole back was on fire and she could swear someone had poured fire ants down it.

She didn't feel any blood though.

A glance at Mulan confirmed that there were only very red marks on her flesh.

Did Killian purposely tell him not to break the skin? If so why? Was he just worried about his sheets?

The man was almost done now . Rio had surprisingly not cried out begged or screamed.

She was absurdly proud of her bravado. Two more to go and she was already making plans.

She glanced at Mulan just as the lash hit.

She gasped because that one actually tagged her cheek and up to her eyebrow.

She blinked what she thought were tears out of her eyes.

She gave Mulan a look and the woman nodded ever so slightly.

The last blow landed and they waited for the men to untie them.

When no one moved forward Rio turned to look at the guy and the captain.

The guy was saying something to the captain.

Killian nodded and a crewman moved forward to untie them at last. Mulan was ushered away from her.

The crewman with the whip set down his whip and picked up a black bag.

He moved towards her and Rio was surprised to find that this man was the ships doctor.

He tilted her head and examined her eye.

"I am sorry .I have never missed until today" said the man

Rio shrugged

"Not entirely your fault, I moved" said Rio

She wasn't really that mad at the man for the whipping.

Despite the fact her back felt like she had just lain on hot coals.

"How bad is it?" said Killian

He sounded concerned and she wanted to roll her eyes but the doctor was currently examining one.

"It missed the eye but it may scar" said the man

She heard Killian swear behind the doctor. The man pressed a cloth to the wound.

"Try to keep it clean" he said

She nodded and the man stood up.

Crewmen moved towards her but made no move to grab her when she just sat there dabbing at her eye.

Blood was on the cloth so it must have been serious.

Crewmen were standing between Mulan and Aurora, but not between her and the rail.

Likewise a path was opening between her and the rail next to Aurora.

Which made a certain amount of sense. They wanted them to see this but not interfere.

She traded glances with Mulan and the warrior woman got her meaning.

She was leaning on a box trying to appear as if the whipping had really done a job on her.

While it had effected her Rio was able to shut down that side of herself that dwelt on the pain.

Effectively not acknowledging it. Openly on the other hand. She played up the hurt.

Just as Mulan was doing.

If Aurora didn't look scared she did so now and they dare not give her any sign that it would be all right.

In fact they didn't know if it would be.

They were out to sea and the only land visible was a series of small atolls.

They were a bit of the way off but she had no issues with swimming that far.

The crewmen forced Aurora up onto the board.

Several of the men looked disappointed but didn't say anything against the action.

When Aurora stubbornly refused to walk to the edge of the board

Someone pulled a sword and poked her with it.

She reluctantly moved towards the end.

Rio glanced sideways and found Killian watching Aurora with a stony look on his face.

He must really be a heartless monster if he can send a helpless princess into the drink.

She turned away. Her feelings now resolved. She glanced at Mulan and then ran towards Aurora.

No one expected her to tackle the princess off the board.

In fact it looked like they were prepared to grab her when she protested or tried to reach Killian.

They both hit the water with a splash and Mulan hit right after them.

Rio quickly wrapped her arm around Aurora and started to untie her.

Only to find some of the very same chaotic knots that had tied her to Killian's bed.

She was getting frustrated and Aurora was rapidly running out of air.

Mulan swam over the second she hit the water and she had a knife from somewhere.

She quickly cut Aurora free and together they dragged her to the surface.

They surfaced on the opposite side of the ship and took a deep breath.

Aurora's gasp alerted the crew and she heard Killian shout orders to go after them.

Rio looked at Mulan and the woman nodded.

"Take a deep breath and hang on to me" said Mulan

Aurora nodded and did so. They dove under the water just as two crew-members jumped in after them.

Mulan gave Rio the knife and swam in the direction of the atolls.

Rio met the approaching pirates with a swipe of the blade.

The first one met her knife with a look of surprise on his face.

She felt somewhat bad about having to kill him because she did recognize him.

The crew had sort of become their friends and now they were having to fight them to get away.

The second one had a knife of his own and they fought it out under water.

Rio was losing and the man tried to drag her to the surface.

That was when she saw the shark. It was gliding through the water towards them and it was huge.

The smell of blood must have drawn it in.

With and apologetic look.

She sliced her opponents arm open and kicked him towards the advancing shark.

Then quickly swam away as the shark closed on him.

She didn't turn around to see who won. She just swam for all that she was worth.

She was almost to Mulan when the water exploded in front of her.

She swerved and looked back briefly. A cannonball was sinking behind her.

Oh crap he's shooting at us. Was her first thought.

The second was to swim faster. She swam and dodged and watched as Mulan did the same.

Briefly surfacing to catch some air before diving back under water.

She counted the shots and figured the time it would take them to reload those canons.

When they finally reached the first atoll.

They nearly collapsed on the sand until they noticed the row boats in the water.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" said Rio

Mulan turned to look where she was looking and swore in Chinese.

"On your feet Aurora, come on" said Mulan

Together they dragged the younger girl to her feet and rushed into the trees.

They wasted no time losing sight of the beach and making their way to the other side of the atoll.

They spotted a second atoll with rocks between it and theirs.

In the distance she could see land.

It was closer but they would have to cross open water to reach it.

Rio pointed out the atoll and they made their way over to it using the rocks as cover.

They quickly lost themselves in this second atoll and found a cave near some inlet.

They climbed inside and hid. The sky was starting to darken and clouds were rolling in.

It would be raining by tomorrow they just had to wait him out.

They could use the storm and even the earlier hours of dawn to make their way to the strip of mainland.

It would be a short climb once they did but at least they were free of him.

The three women huddled together for warmth and remained silent while they hoped the pirates wouldn't find them.

Rio lamented the loss of everything she owned because they were still on board Killian's ship.

There was just so much in that bag that would come in handy. Especially the weapons.

Between them they had a knife, the compass and the clothes on their backs.

All of which were soaked to the skin.

Mulan and hers were open in the back and they both had broken skin.

While they hadn't really reacted to them at the time the lashing had taken its toll on them.

The shark had shaken Rio as well. Movies with wild animals attacking had always bothered her.

She didn't even want to think about what she had just done.

It was her or him she reasoned and she simply had more reason to live.

She still had to rescue Emma and Snow. They were one step closer to that goal.

They had the compass and Killian didn't know it was gone yet.

Once he did she had no doubt he would hunt them down for it.

Hopefully without the compass Cora would leave the two women alive to use as leverage.

They would have to be careful not to let anyone trick them.

Which meant only their group could be trusted.

The sun went down and they huddled closer to ward off the chill the night air brought.

Aurora wanted a fire but they didn't want to risk it.

A fire here would act like a beacon and bring the pirates right to them.

Already she could imagine Killian having his men comb the islands lanterns in hand.

Searching for them without rest. She hoped he enjoyed the redecorating she did to his cabin.


	20. Chapter 20

Rio20

All through the night they huddled in that cave.

Shivering with both the cold and an unspoken fear that they would be discovered.

They had no illusions that Killian would go easy on them now.

As a group they faced the hangman's noose if caught. For they were well and truly deserters.

Something Killian couldn't afford to let go now. He would literally have to kill them now or face losing control of his crew.

As Rio sat there trying to sleep at least fitfully. She went over every scenario she could think of.

Including the horrendous ones she didn't want to think about.

As she sat there drifting in and out she was staring at the wall.

The sound of rain started a few hours after they found the cave.

It provided a relaxing backdrop to her thoughts as well as a timer.

Reminding her that their time hiding here was limited.

He would eventually find them if they stayed too long.

She had a lot of goals and right now no way to reach them.

First thing was first. They had to put some distance between Killian and them.

Find where Cora was holding Snow and Emma. Then rescue them hopefully before a certain pirate reached her first.

Aurora suddenly startled awake. Mulan thankfully clamped her hand over the girls mouth before she screamed.

"Bad dream?" said Rio

Aurora nodded yes and looked pointedly at Mulan. The woman lowered her hand.

"Sorry I saw the light from lanterns earlier. I couldn't risk you drawing them" said Mulan

"Anything recent?" said Rio

"No not since the storm started getting worse, I think they may have gone back to the boat" said Mulan

Rio peered out of the cave. The sky was dark still and the rain was pouring down.

She couldn't see three feet out of the cave. Mulan was probably right they must have decided to wait out the storm.

Rio turned to talk to them and noticed something on the wall. It was a water line and it was way up on the wall.

"Guys we may have a problem" said Rio

They gave her a no kidding you think look.

"No beyond Hook, look" said Rio

She pointed at the wall and they both turned to look. Mulan was the first to figure it out.

"This cave is going to fill with water if that storm gets much worse" said Mulan

"So what do we do? The pirates are still looking for us." said Aurora

"We may have to go in the rain and not let them wait us out" said Rio

Neither of them looked happy about her suggestion.

"But what if they're out there?" Aurora

"Then we sneak past them" said Mulan

"Besides they would have to literally run into us to find us in that" said Rio

"I take it you have a plan?" said Mulan

"Yeah I do but you aren't going to like it" said Rio

Mulan gave her a wan look.

"Do we have a choice?" said Aurora

"You always had a choice. You could have just let them take Snow and Emma but you didn't" said Rio

Mulan snorted as if that was a stupid suggestion.

"Our loyalty isn't so cheaply bought nor has it ever been with those stinking pirates. So what do we have to do?" said Mulan

Rio inclined her head towards Mulan in acknowledgment.

"Thank you that means a lot to me" said Rio

Mulan gave a curt nod.

"Were in this together and like you said that's what friends are for" said Aurora

Rio got a small warm fuzzy moment. Despite the fact she was so cold she couldn't even feel her skin.

She wasn't looking forward to getting all wet again and silently cursed Killian's name for putting them in this situation in the first place.

"We need to cross the bay preferably without Killian seeing us. Which means we have to cross while its still raining. It will reduce his visibility and make it easier to slip past him" said Rio

"Your right but it will also reduce ours plus the waters sure to be rough" said Mulan

"That's why were sticking close to the rocks as far as we can " said Rio

"Yeah but I can't swim" said Aurora

She sounded worried to them.

"Don't worry you might not have to, we should be able to wade through most of it" said Rio

"We will have to stick close because we won't be able to see very far in that" said Mulan

"Yeah I know that's why were waiting until nearly daybreak. With any luck this storm will keep going until well past that" said Rio

"Good once were on the mainland. I can lead us away from here, hopefully find us some shelter and then we can decide where to go from there" said Mulan

"There's one other thing" said Rio

She pulled out the compass.

"Oh my god is that?" said Aurora

"The compass yes, did you really attack Hook?" said Rio

She was just dying to know what happened. Ever since Barnes had read those charges.

"Yeah I attacked him, when I saw what he had done. He teased me for it and well I" said Aurora

"Lost it and tried to slit his throat with a broken bottle" said Mulan

She sounded absurdly proud.

"Damn, would have liked to see that" said Rio

She was grinning at the girl. Aurora smiled back basking in the praise of her friends.

"I still can't believe you were with him" said Aurora

Rio rolled her eyes.

"Yeah me either but we all make mistakes" said Rio

"It was most likely the pants" said Mulan

They both turned to look at her.

"What I am human and he does cut an impressive figure" said Mulan

Rio's mouth dropped open and her brain refused to function for a few seconds.

Mostly because it refused to process that statement when it came from Mulan.

"Yes you have to admire a man who can wear leather like that, too bad he's such a prat" said Aurora

Rio shook her head because her mind wasn't processing this. She shook her head and bit her lip.

"Yeah well he was a good kisser among other things" said Rio

She sounded sad to her own ears. She really would miss him on some level.

"What other things?' said Aurora

Rio chuckled because the princess was still blessedly clueless. Despite living with pirates for more than a month.

"Like in the book" said Mulan

"Oh, I see, really?" said Aurora

Rio groaned and turned towards the door. It was nearly time.

"We need to figure out where we are as soon as we can"said Rio

"Your going to go after her aren't you?' said Mulan

"Yeah but don't worry. I have an edge, at least I think. Provided I can get it to work" said Rio

Mulan frowned at her and Aurora looked confused. Rio held up her wrist.

She had long since removed the wrapping on her injury.

Neither the crew nor Killian noticed the thin band of metal on her wrist. If they did no one mentioned it.

"What is it?" said Mulan

"A magical artifact I picked up at the giant's. It's supposed to absorb magic and transfer it to its wearer.

I haven't figured out how to activate it yet though" said Rio

They both looked shocked.

"You plan to use it against Cora" said Aurora

"Yeah and Rumpelstiltskin if he does anything against me either" said Rio

The look Mulan gave her was either pitying or concerned.

"Just be careful who you pick your fights with" said Mulan

Rio nodded yes in understanding. She could understand what the warrior was implying.

She wasn't the type to go seeking trouble but would deal with it should it find her.

She actually got Mulan's Zen like behavior. She may not mirror it but she did envy it slightly.

A small bit of water touched her heels and she looked down. The water level was rising rapidly.

"Looks like its time to go" said Rio

Mulan looked where she was and nodded. Aurora sighed.

"I was just starting to get dry" said Aurora

"Yeah we know" said Mulan

"Sorry" said Rio

They made their way out of the cave. Stepping down into water to do so. The water was to the mouth of the cave.

Where it had been a beach before. Rio had an uncomfortable thought that these atolls were going to end up under water.

If they didn't hurry and get off of them.

They made there way towards the only dry land and made their way from tree to tree in the near dark.

In the distance they could barely make out the out line of Killian's ship.

If it wasn't for the lanterns on deck. They wouldn't have seen it at all.

Sometime during the night he must have moved it into the bay. Most likely to shield from the storm.

Unfortunately that now put his ship right where they needed to cross.

They were going to have to try to cross now before Killian launched those boats again.

The ground was getting seriously soggy and it was worrying Rio.

Her feet kept sinking and getting stuck. Or they would slip back into the water.

Some of the trees had water a few feet up their trunks and they were rapidly loosing dry land.

Not that it was really dry with it pouring down rain. The sun was starting to rise.

They only could tell because they could see a bit better now.

Everything was still gray and the rain was still pouring.

The lanterns were moving about on deck now.

They could hear voices on the wind but couldn't make out what they were saying.

Slowly they made their way to where Rio decided they should cross.

The wind picked up and for one brief moment Rio worried it was a hurricane brewing out there.

They reached the end of the atolls and waded into the water.

Aurora was between them so they could help her if it got deep.

They couldn't really see very far ahead but could make out the outline of what looked like some cliffs.

She just hoped they could find a path up those when they got there.

The water got deeper and Mulan was forced to help Aurora swim.

This was a horrible way to learn to swim. On par with being thrown into a pond and being told to swim or drown.

Water kept ending up in her face because of the waves.

Aurora sputtered behind her and she barely heard Mulan help her.

She was giving the young princess tips on how to stay afloat.

They reached some rocks and Rio could see the cliff-side was closer now.

It was shear except for a small stretch of beach.

Unfortunately it meant they would have to go right past the ship.

Rio pointed out their path because she didn't want to shout.

There was no way she wanted to risk alerting them.

She didn't know if they could hear her in this weather but she was taking no chances.

Slowly they made there way past the ship.

Pausing only once when they almost got spit on by some crew member on deck.

The man turned away and they could hear them making plans to launch the boats again.

None of them sounded happy about the idea in the slightest.

They waited for a few moments while Killian lounged against the rail.

Listening in to his plans before moving on towards shore.

Rio noted that he sounded worried about something as apposed to being angry.

She honestly didn't know what to make of the observation.

So she set it aside until she could deal with it.

She signaled the girls and they moved on as Killian moved away from the rail.

They reached the shore and struggled up the beach. The tide was thankfully still low.

They reached a small boulder and used it to get up to a small trail.

They shimmied up the cliff by walking sideways along the ledge. Until the trail opened up near the top.

They finally reached the summit and collapsed on the grassy sand.

The rain was finally dissipating a bit enough to let some sun peek through the clouds.

It was still drizzling though. A splash alerted them to the fact Killian had launched more search craft.

Rio looked over the cliff side and tried to discern what he was up to.

The men were rowing towards the atolls which were mostly under water.

Any time now. He would realize she wasn't there anymore and call off the search.

"Come on lets get moving. Before he figures out we are not there any longer" said Aurora

Agreeing with her they made their way to their feet and started walking inland.

After five or so hours fighting their way through jungle over growth in more rain.

They finally came upon a loose collection of shacks.

It was situated at the end of a small inlet that must have opened up into the bay or on the other side of it.

From first glance it appeared deserted and possibly abandoned.

Cautiously they made their way to it. After a through inspection.

They found out it was indeed abandoned and quickly made their way inside one of the buildings.

Shivering they huddled in the room.

"Can we start a fire?" said Aurora

The princess' lips were blue and her teeth were chattering.

"We should see if they have any dry clothes" said Mulan

Her teeth were actually chattering as well. Rio didn't like the idea of starting a fire.

They needed to get dry or they could get sick.

"Yeah only a small fire though, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves" said Rio

Mulan started stacking firewood in the small cast iron stove.

Using some dry paper and a flint she found she quickly had a small fire going.

Rio moved into the back room in search of clothes. What she found was in horrible condition.

Most of it were mens discards that would qualify as rags.

Only some were usable. She gathered those and took them into the front room.

Mulan had gotten the hearth going strongly and they huddled near it.

"We need to get out of these wet clothes" said Rio

Aurora was digging through a pile and pulled out some blankets.

They were worn and threadbare but they were dry. Slowly Rio removed her garments laid them out by the fire and wrapped herself in one of the blankets.

The other two women did the same. They stayed there until their clothes were dry.

Rio couldn't help but think this would be a horrible time for the pirates to find them.

When the only thing covering them was some threadbare blankets.

They waited until they warned up.

They pulled on the dry shirts Rio had found.

There was no time to stitch the shirts they had been wearing.

Rio didn't really want to walk around with her bra hanging out.

Nor did she want to discard it and go without one.

So she selected one of the least threadbare shirts and pulled it on.

Mulan did the same and Aurora's outfit was fine except for being a bit dirty.

The rain had stopped. No one felt safe staying there any longer than they had to.

"We should throw the clothes into the water. Then maybe he'll think we drowned or something" said Aurora

Rio's heart bristled at such a deception. Yeah she was angry at him but that was just cruel.

"Except we can't throw anything of yours in" said Mulan

"Not so" said Aurora

She took the knife and sliced off a chunk of her shirt.

"There that should do" said Aurora

She handed the knife back to Mulan. Rio rubbed her torn shirt across her wound and tossed it in the water.

Mulan and Aurora followed suit. They watched the current drag the clothes out to sea.

Rio wondered if the clothes would even make it that far or just snag on some brush halfway there.

After a quick search of the other cabins they came away from the smugglers village with a few prizes.

For that was what Mulan finally identified it as being.

As the proud new owners of another rusty knife and a rusty sword.

The flint, some blankets.

A bow which Mulan would have to restring, a handful of arrows and a weather beaten map.

Most of the map was so worn it was illegible but they could still use it to find their way back to the mainland.

It clearly marked detailed smugglers routes through what looked like a swamp.

"Oh great more mud" said Rio

Aurora rolled her eyes and rolled up the map.

"Lets go before they come looking" said Aurora

Rio shoved the knife through her waistband and started walking.

Mulan was strapping a worn out sheath on her side as she walked.

They left the smugglers den about noon and kept walking until sunset.

Stopping just on the edge of the swamp.

They camped for the night and watched the horizon.

Mulan got a small fire going and managed to snag a baby alligator in her trap line.

They roasted it over the fire with some tubers Mulan also found.

They managed a slightly more restful night with Mulan and Rio taking turns watching for any large alligators or pirates.

Personally the alligators were at least edible and infinitely more welcome.

Still when it came time for her to rest. Rio found herself missing a familiar warmth beside her.

The scent of musk and leather. Ironically the sound of soft snoring.

She scratched the last one when Aurora started softly snoring.

As she tried to drift off to sleep. Rio wondered about her two companions.

She truthfully didn't know anything about the two women she was traveling with.

She had essentially risked her life to save two strangers.

Of course they accepted her better than most.

She was secretly pleased she didn't really have to explain her strategy to Mulan because the woman got it on the first go.

She really needed to get some sort of back story out of these two tomorrow.

They were after all following her into danger. Something they all might not walk away from.

Cora would be a tough opponent to beat. She was crafty, could do magic and was completely vicious.

In comparison Regina was just bitchy. Cora was the queen of them .

Which meant she also had to know more about Cora before she took her on. Which of course meant research.

The woman had to have a weakness and Rio was very good at finding those.

She drifted off to sleep wondering if Killian was having as much trouble falling asleep as she was.

He was standing on the deck. Had been for several hours. He couldn't sleep.

His cabin held too many reminders of her. From the bag he tripped over earlier.

To the wanton destruction she wrought on his stuff.

He wished he could tell her he was no longer mad at her.

The whipping had been just for show mostly. Rain water was running down his neck but he didn't care.

The men had been out all night since they went overboard.

Scouring the island well into the night. Using lanterns to search even after dark.

A shark feeding frenzy had prevented him sending anymore men into the water. So he sent out the boats.

Then the storm came and he was forced to moor behind the breakwaters of the bay.

The choppy water prevented him from sending out the boats again until just after sunrise.

By then most of the atolls were under water. Still there was no sign of them.

By the time the rain lessened to a slight drizzle there was nothing left of their hiding place.

Killian closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to a deity he thought he no longer believed in.

Please let her be alive he thought. Just let her live and I swear I'll be eternally grateful.

He didn't want to over do the promises. So he kept them to what he intended to keep.

"Captain should we try the camp?" said Noodler.

The man held his hat in his hands and was wringing it between them in an unmistakable nervous gesture.

"The camp?" said Killian dully.

His mind was in a far away gray colored world inhabited by the grieving.

For he was in fact grieving. While a small part of him held out hope.

Another more rational part argued with his aching heart.

"The smuggler camp sir, some of the men thought they saw smoke" said Noodler

Killian nodded and Noodler hurried away to talk to Barnes about searching the camp.

They anchored the ship near the inlets mouth and Killian rode up the small stream in a row boat.

The lead boat slowed and one of them reached into the water with an oar.

He pulled a bit of cloth free that was wrapped around a fallen branch. It looked like Aurora's shirt.

"Whose is it?" he called

His heart was thundering in his chest and his mouth was dry with fright.

"It looks to be the princesses. Don't know if it just snagged or its all that remains" said Barnes.

The old man paused and looked at his captain. The old sea salt was concerned about the lad.

Hook wasn't really that bad a sort. He was a good captain.

Light with the lash when he needed to be but vicious when it called for it.

A curious enigmatic mix of gentleman and cutthroat.

A mix Barnes would have never thought would work but it did.

Now the lad had to go and get his heart dashed against the rocks.

He should have just stuck to wenching to begin with.

No the problem started with that harlot of the dark ones.

Seriously, he didn't know what the boy had been thinking.

Why couldn't he just bang her and leave?

Everyone knew a woman on board was bad luck and they had nothing but ill when Milah had been on board.

The only reason he had liked the Rio woman was because she had the makings of a good pirate.

Hell after a few years she might even be captain material.

Then she had to go and throw a hissy fit.

He could understand she had been angry about her friends but friends came and went.

She could always make new ones and she had the captain.

The man had held that glassy eyed look of a teenager in love every time he woke for the last month.

The man had never been in a better mood. Yeah they didn't get to sack that ship but there would have been others.

Why couldn't the lass see that the captain loved her?

Damn boy was throughly besotted with her.

He had even caught the boy digging through the treasure and setting aside rings.

He had mixed feeling about encouraging him but he wanted the boy to be happy.

Now he was throughly miserable. Worried , lost and hurting.

The man couldn't hide it but he was grieving harder than he had with Milah.

At least with her hook had an outlet for his pain. A cause select he could channel the pain into.

All he could do now was stew and grieve. Barnes sighed and looked away.

One of the boys found more cloth and Barnes was praying it wasn't hers.

He almost sighed in relief when it turned out to be the warrior woman's.

Even the crew was acting morose.

If the girl was the only survivor he did care just so long as they got their captain's good humor back.

Hook had discovered the compass missing and it didn't even phase him.

The boy had a death wish facing Cora without that item.

The men paused and pulled another cloth from the water.

Silence reined as they looked at Barnes for guidance.

It was the lass' and he knew the captain was going to be devastated.

"What is it, Barnes?" said Hook

Barnes swallowed nervously. He didn't want to impart this news and hoped the captain didn't have a pistol handy.

He held up the shirt and didn't look at his captain.

He couldn't see the look on the mans face. It would just hurt too much.

"No" said Killian. His voice was a broken denial

"Sir?" said one of the crew rowing

Barnes shook his head no at the man. Now was not the time.

"Keep rowing she has to be alive, the men saw smoke. She has to be.." said Killian

Barnes gave him a pitying look but ordered the men to keep rowing.

He didn't even want to think about what they wouldn't find.

They pushed the boats ashore with a bump and Killian slowly climbed out.

The village looked deserted.

"Spread out and search" Killian barked.

His voice clipped and brittle with emotions he was barely holding at bay.

Tonight the men would honor the lass with a round of drinking and some ribald songs about loss.

Then when they pulled into port.

He would drag the captain to the nearest tattooist and get the boy an eternal remembrance right there on his flesh.

Something big and bold just like the lass had been.

Right before he dragged the boy to the nearest tavern.

Got him so drunk he couldn't remember his name or the name of whatever whore Barnes just happened to pay for the night.

Give the boy a way to lose her memory for at least one night in the flesh of a willing woman.

It was the only cure he knew for a broken heart.

His own flesh bore mute testimony to every time he had been in love, all nine times.

Killian climbed the stairs to one of the cabins and pushed open the door.

He wasn't really taking in anything. Until Starkey said something about the stove still being warm.

At that he took a better look around. The dust had been disturbed.

Things were moved or missing.

There was mud on the ground and slightly wet outlines on the floor.

Killian frowned he was doing what Rio used to do.

Analyzing everything. She had taught him that.

"Spread out someone was here search everything" said Killian

Could she still be alive? Were the clothes an attempt to throw him off?

If so why?

She had no reason to fear him. He wouldn't hurt her.

She had already served her punishment. Was she really that angry with him?

Or was she just defending her friends?

He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

He had no idea how the lass could keep up that level of questioning.

He already had a headache after five minutes of trying to figure out her motives.

Barnes was walking towards him his steps wary but less resigned looking. They must have found something.

"Someone definitely came in here to dry off but we have no idea who. It's a pretty safe bet it was them given the other evidence" said Barnes

The man was waiting for his response and truthfully Killian wasn't sure what to do.

"Do you think she hates me?" said Killian

The older man hesitated on his answer.

He had been with the captain long enough that they could really talk like mates but hearts were a tricky subject.

"Naw lad she just needs time to cool besides I doubt tis us she is running from" said Barnes

Killian nodded he had thought about that. He fervently wanted it to be true.

"Should we push on. They are more than likely heading towards the mainland" said Barnes

"No we'll go around. We don't dare risk those bayous without a map" said Killian

Reluctantly they made their way back to the boats and headed for their ships.

She swatted another mosquito. She mentally reviewed if she had all her shots and if she was due for any boosters.

She gave up with a frown.

When the thought inserted that there might be diseases here that she didn't get vaccinated against.

This would be so much easier with a real boat.

As it was she was worried their makeshift raft would fall apart.

It was only held together by vines and interwoven branches.

It was essentially a floating basket and they were navigating it with poles like a gondola.

The vessel was narrow. They had to sit on it precariously but it beat swimming in alligator infested waters.

It was a good idea Rio seconded immediately when Aurora suggested it.

They could only eat so many alligators and didn't want one to try and eat them.

They exited the bayou into a swiftly moving river.

It took all three of them on the poles. To keep the craft from being pushed back into the bay.

When they made ground on the other side. They were panting from the exertion.

They decided to walk from there . They saw smoke on the horizon and made their way towards it.

They crested a ridge. Below them was a town. A little seaside village with a bustling port.

"Buccaneer landing, which would make that area we were in Smugglers cove and this island Barataria" said Mulan

They turned towards her startled she knew the names.

"It's a haven for smugglers and pirates. We probably should avoid it" said Mulan

"I don't see Hook's ship" said Aurora

"Me either but do we want to take the chance?" said Rio

Her stomach growled reminding her she hadn't eaten since yesterday.

"We need food and supplies or we won't get very far" said Mulan

She looked at the other two.

"We should be able to fit in if we dress appropriately" said Rio

She nodded towards a group of men in the company of scantily clad women.

"Your kidding, please say your kidding" said Aurora

Mulan frowned but agreed to the plan. Aurora groaned and reluctantly agreed.

"What do we do if they want to, you know.." said Aurora

"If you get into trouble one of us will distract him and you leave.

If that doesn't work and you end upstairs with him. Knock him out and rob him" said Rio

Mulan gave her a doubtful look and Rio shrugged

"Come on she went after a pirate captain with a broken bottle.

How hard could it be for her to knock someone out?" said Rio

Reluctantly they snuck into the village. Lifting clothes off a clothesline and dressing behind a building.

They concealed the sword and they kept the knives secreted on their persons.

As a group they made their way into a tavern. If the other women there didn't recognize them no one said anything.

Rio nodded towards some men with gold chains on their necks.

Only one of them had a girl hanging all over him. They drifted closer and soon realized why.

The other guys were ugly as hell. Ironically they would be a more accurate description of a pirate.

Scarred faces, missing teeth, sallow skin.

Yeah this is what history said a pirate looked like. It was no wonder they were alone.

"Well ello ther darling yu come to give ole Remus some sweets?" said the elder of the two

"Well me's and my girls couldn't help but notice you gents be all by yer lonesome over here" said Rio

She had picked up some of the inflections from Killian's crew and spoke what she comically referred to as fluent pirate.

The man smiled his mouth a riot of blackened teeth that would have made a dentist faint.

"Ah isn't that sweet, heh Grey" said the man

He bumped his companion beside him. The man looked towards them briefly

"They're just after your money" said the man, without looking up from his drink.

Rio moved forward and closer to the man. He wore what looked like it was once a military uniform.

A uniform that was in disrepair. Which meant he was either a deserter or retired.

He looked older than black teeth and more refined. Possibly an officer.

"Isn't everyone after money in one form or another" said Rio

She sat next to the man. He looked over at her and frowned.

He was handsome with iron gray hair and a face that could pass for an older Jason Isaacs.

He waved the bartender forward and the man poured her a drink.

"Your honest a rare trait in your business" said Grey

Rio shrugged off the compliment.

"So how much?" he said

Rio blinked, she hadn't really thought about what to say she charged. The man chuckled

"You haven't done this before" he said

It was more of an observation than a question so Rio went with it.

No sense trying to lie her way out of this one

"No up until a few days ago I had a.. well I was.. the captains" said Rio

He nodded.

"Set you aside did he?" said Grey

Rio nodded.

"Stranded us actually" said Mulan

It was at least partially true.

Grey frowned at his drink and downed it. He glanced at Mulan and Aurora then back at Rio.

"Mans a fool to part with the likes of you" said Grey

Rio blushed, that was sweet the man didn't even know them.

"Let me guess you want to leave?" said Grey

Rio nodded yes.

"Yeah we have families that miss us so much" said Aurora

Rio wanted to roll her eyes because the girl sounded just like a naive kidnapping victim.

A story they had worked out before they reached the city.

"He kidnapped you didn't he?" said Grey

"Took our ship actually" said Mulan

The man nodded in understanding.

"Who was he?" said Grey

Rio swallowed nervously. Now came the hard part. Either he knew Killian as a friend.

In which case they were screwed or as an enemy. Which she might be able to use to their advantage.

"Hook" said Rio

The sound in the bar stopped and every eye turned in their direction.

Grey set his glass down and the others tensed behind her to run for the door.

Hands rested on top of swords and many of the eyes pointed in their direction were less than friendly.

"Relax these ladies aren't with him" said Grey

His voice loud enough to carry in the room.

Several eyes turned away satisfied that they weren't here with Hook.

Rio wondered briefly what he had done to all of them.

"Any enemy of hooks is friends with us hey general?" said black tooth.

She vaguely remembered his name started with an R.

Aurora swayed and one of Grey's friends steadied her.

"How long has it been since your friends have eaten?" said Grey

Rio frowned, they just ate yesterday but it wasn't a lot.

Before that she could name when she had but not them.

She felt somewhat guilty for pushing them so hard these last few days.

"A few days" said Mulan

Grey shook his head and waved over the bartender.

"Three of your meat pies and put a move on it"said Grey

He tossed three coins on the counter top and the bartender scooped them up.

The man disappeared into the back and came back.

Served a few more drinks. Until someone called to him from the back.

Rio couldn't help but think they needed a better system to hand food from the kitchen to the front.

Grey indicated that they should sit down.

The bartender brought them what looked like pot pies and some beat up silver ware.

Aurora and Mulan quickly dug in. Rio took her time because she wanted to get some information out of Grey.

He seemed amiable enough a little gruff but she could work with that.

She decided to start with courtesy since it usually invited more of the same.

"Thank you" said Rio

"Your welcome, dove" said the Grey

"I'm Rio this here is Mulan and Aurora" said Rio

The man nodded and took a sip of what looked like beer before replying

"I'm Grey, General Grey Ironwolf to this here rabble" said Grey

Rio seized on that information and filed it away.

"General for who, forgive my asking but aren't there no more royals?' said Rio

Grey smiled and she noticed with relief he at least still had his teeth.

The room went silent again and she could swear she heard mice in the corner.

Grey chuckled darkly like she asked something that was funny.

"For her majesty queen Cora. At least until her brat of a daughter disbanded everyone loyal to her" said Grey

So he was out of work. She wondered for how long.

"So your doing what now?" said Mulan

The woman must have sensed what she was doing and decided to help.

"I went back to my former profession before that damn woman was even queen to begin with" said Grey

Rio lifted a bite of food to her mouth blowing on it first. To cool it down before eating it.

The food was actually quite good.

A bit spicy ,filled with vegetables and meat she couldn't for the life of her identify.

"What was she before?" said Rio

She noticed he didn't say what he did but given the present company she could guess.

This was interesting and exactly what she needed to know.

Cora's past was a key to defeating her in the future.

She wasn't sure how but she knew this information was significant.

"You've not heard the story of the millers daughter?" said toothless

She had yet to hear his name but Grey treated him like a comrade.

The other one was Remus she remembered now.

Rio shook her head no because she doubted her world's version was accurate.

Given what it had said about Jack and the beanstalk. She was sure hers was a bit off.

"Rue Angelo was a miller, he liked to gamble just a little bit too much.

One day he gambled away his daughter's dowry to one of the kings men.

When the man went to collect. The old man foolishly bragged that his daughter was the real prize" said Grey

"Yeah a prize ye'd gladly return" said Remus

Rio privately agreed Cora certainly was no prize.

"Fortunately the guard was already married with a brat on the way.

So he passed the information on to his king after he took the money of course.

The bought the story and had her brought to the castle.

He wanted her to prove it of course because honestly who would believe such a wild story, straw into gold indeed" said Grey

He snorted at the end and she wasn't really surprised.

He seemed like someone who wouldn't believe in magic unless he saw it for himself.

"Turned out she could or at least found someone to do it for her" said toothless

"Rumpelstiltskin" said Rio

"Aye" said Remus

Partial silence reigned again. Damn that man had a reputation that extended even after he was gone.

Grey got this irritated look on his face.

"Yeah the dark one, he helped her. Used his dark magic to turn all that straw into gold for her.

Until she ran out of payment or so they say." said toothless

Curious Rio asked what was on all their minds.

"I heard that she bargained her first born to him" said Rio

"Aye that she did after she ran out of womanly charms to entice him with" chuckled toothless

Remus looked like he swallowed a bug.

Rio grimaced in disgust. That was a horrifying mental image if it was true.

"But anyways whether that's true or not who cares.

All I know is she made her bargain whatever it was and the king married her.

Less than a year later out pops the brat and the dark one showed up to collect." said Grey

"Did he get the kid?" said Aurora

She genuinely sounded concerned and Rio figured she was probably asleep when it happened.

"No she managed to beat him at his own game but she still paid a horrible price" said Grey

"A horrible price?" said Mulan

"He tor out er heart left her unable to feel nothing et all" said Remus

Grey snorted as if it was funny not sad.

"It's probably why the kid turned out so messed up" said Grey

She caught the underlying statement in that and wondered at its source.

"But he didn't crush her heart?" said Rio

"Naw she'd be dead he done that. Did that to his ex old lady though when she took off with Hook" said toothless

"Stupid boy never did learn when to just walk away" said Grey

"You sound like you knew him personally" said Rio

She was almost done with her pie and was really wishing for something to wash it down with.

Grey glanced in her direction and visibly sized her up before replying.

"I should begot the brat I did and he's still an ungrateful wretch.

Won't even use his proper last name. No he insists on using his whore of his mothers last name.

Should have just left her on that slave ship" said Grey

Shocked Rio just sat there and stared at the man.

"Wait your Killian's dad?" said Aurora

Grey looked over at her and the girl blushed bright red.

"Awful chummy with my boy to be using his given name instead of Captain" said Grey

"We were" said Rio

She kept her tone wary.

"I suppose he told you I was dead, wishful thinking on his part.

Still alive and kicking as you can see. Boy always was an awful liar" said Grey

Rio briefly wondered what else he had lied about to her.

Just what part of him was real?He had certainly gotten better at lying.

"Wait if your his dad, why do you hate him so much?" said Aurora

It was an honest question and Rio really wanted to know the answer.

It would partially determine just how trustworthy Grey was or his son was.

Grey waved at the room.

"Take a look around girl everyone of us was successful once. The dreaded brotherhood of the coast.

Until that brat of mine shut most of us down. Attacking his own instead of those of other nations." said Grey

He pointed to a rough looking group of men in the corner.

All bearded and dark looking with huge swords belted on their sides.

"Ugema and his men were once the best slave traders in the nine oceans,

until my brat sent his boats to the deep and sold off most of his cargo for himself.

Now there's no one to buy even if he had the stock to sell" said Grey

Ugema gave Grey a dark look.

"It wasn't until Hook sailed into that portal. That the general got back any semblance of respect around here" said toothless

Rio didn't know what to think. Hook had sold people as slaves instead of freeing them.

That was a new low. She eyed the men and privately decided to keep an eye on the group.

The last thing she wanted was to have to deal with slave traders too.

Grey snorted and drank another beer down. The bartender placed another in front of him.

"It wasn't until he got involved with the dark ones foolish whore that he lost my respect.

I can understand his actions when it came to his competition.

What I don't get was his need to avenge the woman .

He already lost a limb for her that should have been enough" said Grey

Rio privately agreed but there were a few details that weren't adding up.

"Maybe he felt guilty" said Rio

Grey chuckled

"My boy guilty? I doubt that, boy has to have a conscience for that.

No it was probably because the wizard bested him. One thing he's always been was a sore loser" said Grey

"Boy always had horrible taste in women, usually he found the ones that were nothing but trouble" said Grey

He gave them a pointed look and Rio chuckled. Well the old man did have them dead to rights.

"So why don't you come clean. Why are you really running from my son?" said Grey

She hesitated all trace of humor gone now. Would he help them or throw them to the sharks.

She shook the image from her head because she could still remember the crewman's face.

As he realized he was about to be shark food.

That image would haunt her even though she turned away to avoid seeing it.

"He sold my family to Cora" said Rio

Grey nodded in understanding.

"And you mean to retrieve them, they're as good as dead you know that right." said Grey

Anger bristled inside her and she almost told him about the compass.

"I can deal with Cora. I just need to get to the mainland" said Rio

Grey laughed at her.

"Oh lass now I know why he let you go. Your crazy as a loon that you are, I can't help you.

I may hate the boy but we have an understanding. I stay out of his business. He stays out of mine"said Grey

"Oh okay, well thank you for the meal then" said Rio

Grey chuckled and reached for her arm. She tensed unsure of his motives.

"Not so fast little one, didn't say I wouldn't do what I can.

I'm still enough of a gentleman to not leave three young ladies stranded, especially in this dive" said Grey

He said something to a fat little man near them and the man nodded.

"This is Regis he will help you. Oh and darling if you best my son you better be ready to run.

Like I said sore loser" said Grey

She nodded in understanding grateful for the warning.

Rio and the girls followed the small squat man out of the tavern.

He looked more like a merchant than a pirate.

Smuggler she immediately classified. Possibly successful once. At least before the curse hit.

"I have a shipment going towards the mainland. You can ride along with it.

The crews hand picked so they shouldn't give you any grief and if they do you will be armed" said Regis

"All you have to do is sit on it and guard it, any questions?" said Regis


	21. Chapter 21

Rio21

It was drugs she decided after too many evasive answers and two hours of sitting on one of the crates.

The so called hand picked crew looked like a bunch of beach bum stoners.

She wondered if they were even being paid in cash or some supply of whatever it was they were guarding.

Regis had armed them to the teeth.

With pistols, swords and knives strapped to their persons they sat around the hold.

One of the crew gave them a deck of cards to pass the time because they were expected to remain in the hold the entire trip.

The crew was not to be anywhere near the crates. Which Rio was convinced contained drugs.

Mostly likely in powder form if the residue on one edge of the crate she was currently perched on was any indication.

The hold was stuffy and a sweet cloying smell lingered in the air.

She hoped they trip wouldn't take too long because the smell was making her nauseous.

Between the sweet smell and the swaying of the ship. Rio could hardly eat anything when dinner came around.

As Regis instructed they only ate what the rest of the crew was eating.

Sending only one of their party halfway up the stairs to check.

Regis was very distrusting of these so called hand picked men of his.

Then again if profits were as bad as everyone said she couldn't really blame the guy.

She nibbled on the bread piece that came with her soup and tried to calm her stomach down.

Suddenly shouting was heard up above and another set of sails was unfurled.

The ship lurched forward underneath their feet. Moving faster now than it did before.

Rio went to the stairs to check what was going on.

She spotted the quartermaster hurrying to and fro and flagged him down.

"Whats going on?" she said

"Pirates, trying to out run them" said the man

Then he hurried away.

She watched them start throwing unnecessary items over board to lighten the load and ducked back downstairs.

"Whats going on?' said Mulan

She was currently playing a version of solitaire Rio didn't recognize.

"Pirates, there trying to out run them" said Rio

"Killian?' said Aurora

Her voice a bit higher than usual meaning she was scared.

"Don't know can't go look but I think we can out run them whoever they are.

They are throwing stuff overboard to lighten the load" said Rio

They heard a heavy splash and they went to the only window in the room.

It was actually a small porthole. They looked out in time to see what looked like a cannon hit the water.

They were throwing the weapons overboard to gain more speed.

What looked like the captain's furniture soon followed.

Rio wondered if they intended to actually throw everything that wasn't nailed down overboard.

Another splash alerted them to something else going overboard.

Whatever it was bobbed to the surface and Rio groaned.

The idiots were throwing the food overboard.

She covered her eyes with her hand at their shear stupidity.

Someone screamed and a splash was heard again. Aurora looked out the window.

"Oh my lord someones in the water" said Aurora.

Rio lowered her hand. She squeezed in beside her and Mulan.

Sure enough there were several men in the water.

Whatever this cargo was it must have been very expensive for them to be willing to toss crew overboard to keep it.

The ship increased in speed and they heard the sound of cannons going off in the distance.

The pirates were firing on them. Aurora gasped and almost screamed in fright. Mulan quickly covered her mouth.

"Now I really want to know whats in these crates" said Mulan

"So do I but I think Regis may just shoot us if we open them." said Rio

"So who says we have to open them" said Mulan

She drew her knife and slid it between the boards on the side of the crate.

Shoving it in to the hilt and then withdrawing it.

A white powder covered the blade.

Mulan touched it and then brought her finger to her mouth.

She quickly spit out whatever the powder was.

"Well?' said Rio

"Poppy powder, refined though. Must be a fortunes worth here" said Mulan.

She sheathed her knife and Rio noticed she didn't clean it off.

Great so she was right Regis was a drug runner. That was just wonderful.

All the more reason to get scarce the second they landed wherever it was they were landing.

One thing was for certain she didn't really want to get involved with these people.

If they weren't so desperate to get off that island they would have never taken this ride.

A steady litany of splashes and shouts filled the night. They started counting them.

She wondered if they would be dumb enough to try and throw them overboard when they ran out of expendable crewmen.

The ship was going quite fast now.

The sound of cannons had long since ceased and they no longer could see the other ship on the horizon.

Perhaps they had out run the pirates.

All had grown quiet on the deck above and she wondered just how many men did they sacrifice to get away.

She glanced at the cargo and frowned.

She sure hoped it was worth it but it still left a bad taste in her mouth.

A few more hours later the crows nest called down that land was spotted and Rio woke Mulan to take her turn sleeping.

They were almost to port and Rio wanted to get some sort of shut eye before they landed.

The bump of what sounded like wood on wood woke her some time later and she turned towards Mulan.

"Were docking" said Mulan

Aurora stirred awake. She had slept fitfully again and had to be woken a few times already.

Rio was concerned about the woman. A continual lack of sleep couldn't be good for anyone.

She had gotten to know both women and their stories a little bit better.

Not having much to do except talk to fill those long boring hours since they left the island.

Both of their stories were unique to this place and not at all what Disney portrayed them to be.

They got the basic outline of the stories right but of course the details were lost in translation so to speak.

Personally Rio preferred this world's version. They were more real.

The characters were less caricatures noticeably flawed and well human.

It just made for a more interesting tale if you could understand their motivations easier.

She now had a pretty good idea of just who she was dealing with.

As well as their opinions on a variety of subjects.

She trusted them a bit more now that she knew more about them.

They debated long and hard on what their next course of action should be.

Beyond the obvious of avoiding Cora and Hook that was.

"Do you remember what this guy was named thats supposed to take the cargo?" said Rio

She was itching to get a move on and starting to get impatient.

So it was relief when someone finally gave the secret knock that Regis told them to wait for.

Rio cautiously opened the door. Mulan and Aurora were behind her with weapons at the ready.

A flamboyantly dressed black man was standing at the door.

He pulled his rather large hat , that made the one she borrowed from Killian look fashionable off of his head.

"Ladies what a pleasant surprise, I'm Jasca and you three lovelies must be the guards" said the man

He flashed them a set of brilliant white teeth.

In a grin as wide as the jokers. His head was bald and ironically he wore an eye-patch.

He was dressed like a gay version of a pirate.

If he burst into song ala penzance she wouldn't have been surprised in the least.

"Yes we are, what's the password?" said Mulan

They were in a hurry to get out of there and didn't want to waste any time. The man smiled again

"Oh that of course would be, charming isn't so charming is he?" said Jasca

To which Rio supplied the rest of the password phrase to confirm.

"No he's a right ole son of a gun" said Rio

She barely suppressed the grin that phrase brought to her lips.

Snow and Emma would have been completely offended.

Especially if they knew what a son of a gun was referring to.

As it was only Rio and possibly Mulan knew what they were implying with that colorful phrase.

Jasca chuckled and called over his shoulder for help with the crates.

"Ladies I'll take it from here" said Jasca

He detached a bag from his waist and pressed a gold coin into her hand.

Rio gave it a strange look and Mulan tucked hers away as did Aurora.

"Good day ladies" said Jasca

He tipped his hat at them and with that they were dismissed.

They gratefully climbed the stairs and exited the ship as quickly as they could.

They couldn't help but notice how few of the crew were left on deck.

At least half of them were gone and Rio fleetingly hoped the pirates had at least picked them up.

When they couldn't catch them.

They exited the dock and Mulan was standing there getting their bearings.

Great she was still thinking in nautical terms thanks to him.

"Swan's landing, it's a normal town" said Mulan

They all sighed in relief. Thankful to not be dealing with any more smugglers.

"So now what?" said Aurora

"Now we get supplies and get out of town" said Mulan

"You think the pirates that chased us was Hook huh?" said Rio

"The thought occurred to me" said Mulan

"So where do we go for supplies?" said Aurora

"Not sure, but this street is a safe bet to find a store that has what we need" said Mulan

She started up the road and the others followed her.

The city wasn't bustling by any means. In fact some of the businesses were boarded up.

Most likely trapped in Storybrooke she reasoned. Mulan had stopped and them ascended some stairs.

Rio followed her inside with the princess right on their heels.

The proprietor looked up when they entered and frowned at them.

She was certain it was from the way they were dressed.

Which was like a tavern whore unfortunately.

Not only that but they were literally bristling with weapons.

Not the most reassuring of images for a potential customer.

Mulan quickly found some blankets and travel supplies.

"Can I help you ladies?" said the clerk

He sounded less than enthused by their patronage.

Rio spotted some canteens and a compass that wasn't magical.

That with the proper amount of polishing could be mistaken for hers.

"Yeah how much for what my friends looking at?" said Rio

"Oh those are much too expensive. Perhaps you'd like something more for indoors" said the clerk

Rio's temper rose. She could guess what the man was implying.

"We'll be the judge of that thank you"said Aurora

Her voice was curt and cool.

She sounded just like a princess at that moment.

The man looked startled by her response. As if he expected them to just up and leave.

Mulan gathered up a few things and took them to the counter.

Blankets, trail rations, some wire for snares, another flint and a set of clothes.

Rio grabbed a change of clothes too.

There was no way she was tromping across the enchanted forest dressed like a whore.

Too many men would get the wrong idea and she didn't need the issues that came with it.

Aurora followed suit and they soon had a pile of purchases on the counter.

The man huffed about the price until Rio produced a gold coin.

He quickly quieted and Rio was sure that he gypped them on the price but didn't really care.

They wanted to be out of town before Killian found them here.

They left the store with their arms laden with stuff.

They stopped by a small park like area and Mulan situated the gear into three packs.

They opted to change once they were out of town.

Since there was no public restrooms or anywhere else to change.

They quickly made there way out of town with Mulan in the lead now.

The first stop was Cora's old village.

They followed the road until Mulan decided they were safer if they cut through the woods.

She was trying to avoid any bandits that might be on the road.

She found a copse of trees and the girls took turns changing into the breaches they bought.

Discarding the dresses in the bushes after they were done.

They resumed walking for a few more hours until the sun started to dip and Mulan called it quits.

They made camp for the night and broke out the trail rations.

They scarfed down their meal and retired for the night.

Once again Rio missed that warmth and his presence.

She felt bad about how they had left it but he really gave her no choice.

She wasn't about to abandon the only family she had ever known for him. He had to know that. Didn't he?

She closed her eyes against the rising grief. A tear trickled down the side of her face and hit the floor.

It was well and truly over. Yet her heart still longed for him.

She turned over, wishing she had her i pod to drown out her grief.

Her chest hurt and she wanted to just scream in frustration.

To yell and scream at him for being so stupid.

For not believing in her and for trying to save her at the expense of her loved ones.

She couldn't have lived with that. He should have known her better by now.

It had been several months already. If her internal reckoning was correct anyways.

She spent three months in this place already.

Two of which were on board a pirate ship.

As lover to a man it turns out she didn't know very well at all.

He watched the village for a few minutes. Until he decided he was being foolish.

He had faced men who didn't want him there before and they didn't do anything.

They could ask him to leave but he was willing to bet they couldn't make him.

It wasn't until he spotted a familiar set of sails and the cut of a vessel he would rather avoid.

That he had second thoughts.

"Make to port but be ready to pull out at a moments notice." said Killian

They pulled up to the dock and his men quickly moored the ship.

Taking a handful of well armed men with him he made his way towards the local tavern.

If anyone had seen them they would be in there. He entered and the room fell silent.

Patrons pointedly looked away. He refused to let it bother him. Most of these people were rivals anyways.

He had no reason to be friendly to them.

He spotted the back of a familiar looking uniform and almost groaned out loud.

He hesitated for the briefest of instances. If anyone would know about the girls it would be the general.

Now all he had to do was get the old man to talk to him.

He slowly approached the old man and took a seat next to him.

"Your too late you already missed them" said Grey

"Da" said Killian

"Boy" said Grey

"How.. do they fare?" he said

"Sailing smooth and away from port" said Grey

Killian frowned he hated it when the old man got cryptic.

"Best you leave them be" said Grey

Killian sighed and slouched in his seat.

"I can't do that" said Killian

"Yea you can, ya just don't want ta" said Grey

He turned to look at his boy and frowned.

"You haven't aged. t' ain't natural boy" said Grey

"No old man tis the price of magic though" said Killian

"Still trying to avenge that whore I see" said Grey

Killian stiffened his eyes flashed in anger.

"Don't call her that. You've never even spoke to her" said Killian

Grey snorted

"Didn't need to any woman who'd leave her flesh for a strange man.

Isn't the type of woman I'd converse with" said Grey

Killian almost got up and left because he's heard this rhetoric before.

"You need to concentrate on them dames that's living,

not keep chasing the ghosts of those who ain't" said Grey

"You spoke with her?" said Killian

"Aye, a right feisty one she is.

A bit on the crazy side but thats to be expected she chose you. Though I can't see why" said Grey

"Thanks" said Killian his tone one of pure sarcasm.

The old man snorted.

"Do you know where's shes headed?" said Killian

"All three of them are headed towards the mainland, left a few marks ago.

If you hurry you might catch her or not"said Grey

"Thanks da" said Killian

"Your welcome boy" said Grey

Killian headed for the door.

"Boy" said Grey

Killian turned back to the old man.

"Treat this one right kid or I'll keel haul you myself" said Grey

"Aye, working on it"said Killian

He walked out the door. After a quick check with the harbor master.

Mostly involving the copious exchange of coins on his part.

He had the name of the ship they were on and it's purported destination.

He quickly boarded his ship and fired off orders to cast off.

Then he went to his cabin and plotted their course.

He had managed to get it marginally clean. His books were mostly back on their shelves.

The broken items were tossed overboard. He would have to replace them later.

The windows had boards on them temporarily.

He would get the windows replaced once he landed on the mainland.

It was more important that he reach her before Cora found out the compass was missing.

Her purse sat on one of his shelves.

In a place once occupied by an antique vase Milah had bought at a bazaar.

He had hated the thing and was actually glad it was gone.

The bag kept reminding him of her though and he was half tempted to chuck it overboard.

Something stayed his hand though.

Maybe because it contained so many things that held memories for him.

From the small bottle of perfume in the bottom. To ironically the first aid kit.

She would have a scar now because of him.

She had shown him more honor and loyalty that first few days than he had ever felt for his whole life.

He couldn't lose her he just couldn't.

He finished plotting out the course crossed to the door and poked his head out.

He gave Barnes the course then vanished back inside.

He lifted the bag from the shelf and went through it.

There was literally so many fascinating things in that bag.

From the small mirror in the case to the small box with glass on its front.

She had called it a smart phone. He touched the surface and nothing happened.

So he held down one of the buttons.

The small glass piece suddenly lit up and he almost dropped it in shock.

The time displayed across the screen along with the date and day of the week.

He snorted convenient he reasoned. Several small images appeared on the small screen and he chose one at random.

Music suddenly filled the room. At least he thought it was music.

Some of the lyrics were a bit risque. A girl singing about kissing another girl and liking it was unheard of.

It made him grin. It was something she liked and it amused him that she did.

He touched another image and more images filled the screen. They were Rio and her friends.

Taken at moments they had been happy or surprised.

He paused when his own image appeared on the small had she wanted to save his memory?

He felt absurdly touched and then guilty.

She had shown him nothing but loyalty and he repaid that with a harsh punishment.

When she had every right to be angry with him. He rubbed his forehead and tried to shut the device off.

A love song started and the lyrics were making his heart ache.

It was love and no it wasn't over. The song was wrong and he didn't want to hear it.

He held the button down. The screen went black and the music stopped.

He sighed in relief. He would rather hear about the girls kissing than a broken heart.

He heard the crows nest yell something about sails.

He left the phone on his desk and exited his cabin.

The news quickly was relayed to him and he took the spy glass from Barnes.

"Should we give chase Captain it could be them, it's too far away to see their markings" said Barnes

"Aye best possible speed lets catch them and see" said Hook.

The rest of the sails were unfurled and the ship picked up speed.

His ship was smaller and faster than the merchant vessel they were chasing.

He could tell it was fully laden just by the way it floated.

The other ship's crew must have spotted them and were letting loose all of their reserve sails.

He smirked because there was no way it could out run them.

Then the other ship started tossing stuff overboard.

Leaving a trail of floating debris behind it. When it left crewmen behind it made him angry.

So he ordered the canons fired on them hoping to slow them down.

"Should we snag the flotsam sir?" said Barnes

Noting three men clinging to a barrel and some boards.

He briefly considered it but stopping would insure they lost them.

"No but drop one of our boats. We can pick them up later if we loose the ship.

They're sure to know where its heading if nothing else" said Killian.

He closed his spy glass and stood there thinking.

He didn't spot her on deck but that didn't mean she wasn't on board.

God help the captain of that other ship if he found her floating in the jetsam.

He'd personally hunt the wretch down and gut him like a fish.

A resounding splash sounded behind them and they lurched forward faster.

The other ship was tossing its cannons overboard.

That made him curious as to what the ship was carrying.

What was more important that the lives of their crew?

What could be more expensive than much needed weapons.

The other ship pulled ahead. Hook's crew struggled to make sure their ship stayed on its tail.

The other ship was throwing everything but the kitchen sink overboard in a desperate bid to outrun them.

No scratch that, he thought as a sink sunk beneath the waves as they passed it.

It was succeeding though and Hook wondered if it was worth throwing stuff overboard to catch it.

"Captain were losing it" said Barnes

Hook stared at the disappearing sails on the horizon.

"Then let it go, we'll find out where it's heading from their discards. I'm sure they'll be glad of a ride to dry land" said Hook

Nodding in understanding. Barnes ordered the ship around to go back for the deserted men.

He was grateful their captain wasn't so hell bent on catching the other ship.

As the other captain was at out running them.

They didn't have to go very far to meet up with the men from the other ship.

Who miraculously survived. Hook invited them aboard and they repaid his kindness by spilling the beans on their former captain.

The ship turns out was hauling poppy dust.

Expensive to be sure and probably worth these men's wages for a lifetime.

Not something he was really interested in.

At least until they complained that they hadn't tossed the guards locked in the hold with it.

"What guards?" said Killian

"These whores they picked up on the island.

Regis armed them to the teeth, so don't even think about it. Thems some mean dames" said the man

"How many of them were there?" said Killian

"Three, third ones a bit soft and kinda young but nice to look at all three of them are" said the man

"And there destination?" said Killian

He suspected already but wanted it confirmed.

"Oh that be Swan's Landing " said the man

Killian nodded.

"You may stay on as crew if you would like or I can drop you off there" said Killian

He did need to replace the crew members that had gotten killed because of those girls.

"One quick question though, were any of those dames a red head?' said Barnes

"Yes why you know im?" said the man

"Aye" said Killian

Barnes looked at his captain and then left to start giving orders to make for the port.


	22. Chapter 22

Rio 22

As they pulled into port Killian kept getting this nagging feeling something was wrong.

It wasn't until he stepped of his deck and made his way down the pier that he found out why.

Several guards all wearing Cora's colors were waiting for him and his men.

"Captain Killian Jones?" said the lead man

Like an idiot he answered in the affirmative.

"Yeah that's me" said Killian

He could almost feel his men rolling their eyes behind him.

"You are under arrest sir" said the man

Killian sighed and tried to decide if fighting them was worth it.

"On what charge?" said Killian

The man gave him a dumb founded look.

"The queen did not say. She just ordered you detained but if you like I can start with piracy?" said the man

Killian instantly hated the man.

He was one of the toady little sycophants that follows royalty around like some sort of entourage.

He was doing it again he noted absently. A few months with the girl and already he was picking up her traits.

"Detained for what reason?" said Killian

Was Cora attempting to keep him from helping Rio or was she planning something far more sinister?

Knowing Cora it was most likely the sinister part.

"She just wishes to speak with you sir" said the man

He was exasperated by all the questions.

Which showed he wasn't used to being questioned.

He was also nervous Killian noted. Most likely due to his reputation.

Something Killian could use to his advantage.

"Lead on" said Killian

He waved his hand graciously as if simply asking a lady to proceed him.

The guard Captain frowned but foolishly made no effort to bind him.

The man was probably afraid to touch him.

Else he find Hook's namesake embedded somewhere very uncomfortable indeed.

The guards closed ranks around Killian and his men.

The guards looked more nervous than the pirates they were escorting.

They made their way up the street and through the gates of a very large house.

Cora was seated on the porch.

She was being served small sandwiches and what looked like wine from several servants who looked like they had been the original owners of the house.

"Ah the good captain graces us with his presence at last. So nice of you to join me" said Cora

He firmly resisted the urge to slap the shit out of the woman.

Firmly reminding himself that no matter how much he hated the old witch.

He did need her magic if he ever hoped to get his revenge on Rumpelstiltskin.

"Well your escort was quite persuasive" said Killian

They weren't not really but he humored her.

He and his men could have easily dispatched their escort at any time.

He had wanted to see what Cora would say so he stayed their hand for the moment.

Cora smiled she could tell when she was being patronized and this pirate had the odd habit of doing that more than most.

In truth she found him irritating at best. If he wasn't so deliciously good looking she would have dispatched him long ago.

"We agreed to meet in Port Ripley not Swan's landing. Now what could possibly bring you to this port instead?" said Cora

She glared at the Captain daring him with his eyes to lie to her.

He of course did but it took her a moment to ascertain why.

Her eyes darted over the assembled group and she noted the absence of his lover immediately.

"Where is the girl, don't tell me you've confined her to that dreadful ship of yours?" said Cora

She knew damn well the girl wasn't on the ship. Her spies and her magic had already told her of the girl's escape.

Not there whereabouts mind but that they were no longer in the Captain's care.

He noticeably bristled when she insulted his precious vessel.

He always did and she found it amusing to no end how easy it was to rile this hot tempered man.

Her body reminded her that he was hot blooded in other ways and she quickly quelled that line of thought.

She needed to focus just now and mercy wasn't a luxury she could afford just now.

"She was ill" said Killian

It was a lie she knew it was the second the words left his mouth.

She found it interesting how much this man was willing to do to protect the girl.

Could the dreaded Captain Hook be in love? Had the slip of a girl found a way past all of his defenses?

If so that could be problematic because it would mean she had control of the pirate not Cora.

The very idea made her want to throw things and order people executed.

A few be-headings always calmed her temper down. She sighed she really missed wonderland sometimes.

"Interesting have you called a physician?' said Cora

She knew very well that he had not. Nor was any man on his ship qualified to be a doctor not really.

"Actually I was just going to engage one when your men accosted me" said Killian

Oh he was smooth this man was. Turning it back on her with the intent to make her feel guilty.

Too bad she never did.

You had to have a conscience to feel guilt and Cora had seemingly had that ripped away from her when he tore out her heart.

The spell book had been a temporary act of revenge that rapidly became a necessary course in self defense.

It hadn't mattered in the end though.

He got to Regina anyways and turned the girl against him.

Cora could understand the Captain's need for revenge because she in part shared it.

That didn't mean she would tolerate the man lying to her.

"Perhaps I can check on her for you" said Cora

She watched his face visibly pale and knew in an instant she had been right.

"Of course that would require me to actually know where she is. You don't know that do you?"said Cora

Killian bit his bottom lip and Cora's eyes went to his mouth.

She found herself staring and shook herself out of it reluctantly.

Damn the man was distracting in the extreme. Such a pity she would have to leave him here now.

"No, we had an argument and I'm currently trying to retrieve her" said Killian

Cora was vaguely shocked did he just tell her the truth? She had expected a lie.

"An argument? Pray tell why should that concern me?" said Cora

She didn't really care if his little trollop got left behind.

As far as she was concerned the girl could stay here. She got what she wanted or did she.

"Please tell me she doesn't have the compass" said Cora

His hesitation was all the answer she needed.

Anger flared and she instantly regretted not ripping her heart out of her sodding chest when she had the chance.

"She does but I can get her back" said Killian

She clenched her fist and firmly resisted the urge to remove his heart right then on the spot.

"Get her back don't you mean get the compass back?" said Cora

Her voice was a barely restrained hiss of displeasure.

Heads have rolled for less than what this girl has done.

No one crossed the queen of hearts and lived to tell about it.

"Of course, I can retrieve it" he said warily.

She narrowed her eyes. She angrily pointed her finger at his chest.

"You chose her, this. Is what happens when you let your heart get in the way.

No you will not retrieve it I will. I will deal with your little trollop myself.

You've made your choice Captain enjoy it. Our arrangement is over, goodbye Hook" said Cora

Then she vanished taking the guards with her.

He lunged forward in a pathetic attempt to stop her.

She was gone before he reached her and he fell to the ground instead.

His heart was hammering in fear. Cora was going after Rio with the intention of killing her and he had no way to even warn her.

His men stood silently around him waiting for his instructions. He composed himself and climbed to his feet.

"Scour the city find out where they went and what they bought. Someone here knows something and I want to know what" said Killian

He had no time to lose and he desperately needed a drink. His nerves were shot.

"Where will you be sir?" said Barnes

Killian's eyes roamed the street and his gaze fell on a tattooist's sign. Did he have the time? He looked at his men, yeah more than likely.

"I'll be in there and then afterwards in yonder tavern" said Killian

Pointing to a tavern sign down the street.

The men nodded in understanding and spread out in different directions.

Killian made his way towards the tattoo parlor. Barnes watched him go for a few seconds then disappeared after the men.

Rio looked at the map in her hands and frowned. It should have been right here so where was it?

"Look"said Aurora

Rio lowered the map and approached the girl.

Curious what she found when all they could see was over grown mounds of debris.

She was standing next to what appeared to be a dry creek-bed.

Sticking out of the side of that creek-bed was what looked like the remains of a water wheel.

Rio smiled they found it. Now all they had to do was search for her heart.

She carefully climbed down the side of the embankment and approached the wheel.

She wanted to get a better look at the wheel just to make sure.

Mulan and Aurora stayed at the top of the ridge.

They made their way towards the remains of the building.

Rio was standing next to the wheel trying to ascertain where Rumpelstiltskin would hide an object like an evil queen's heart.

"Pity I just can't ask him"she muttered under her breath.

"Find anything?" said Mulan

She looked over the lip of the ridge at Rio.

"No not yet, start digging around in the structure, just be careful. It doesn't look all that stable" said Rio

A crow called overhead.

She was digging around the edge of the wheel hoping he had decided to bury it there in the soft loam.

She found what looked like a wooden box and was trying to get it free.

For some reason the bracelet was getting warm and she thought it meant there was magic inside.

Aurora suddenly screamed. Rio stopped digging and looked up.

"What's going on?" yelled Rio

The sound of metal hitting metal rang out. Rio raced for the ridge thinking the pirates had found them.

She swiftly climbed up the side and stopped. She stared in disbelief.

As several shambling creatures moved forward to attack Mulan and a screaming princess Aurora.

Belatedly Rio thought they never did get a chance to teach her to fight.

Of course all the teaching in the world.

Wouldn't counter the effect these opponents were having on their resolve.

Its one thing to fight off a flesh and blood attacker.

Quite another when your opponent was already dead and still moving to attack you.

One word came quickly to her mind.

Cora, this was what she would have done to those people at the haven.

The rising fury that thought brought quickly dispelled the fear they caused.

She raised her pistol and took a shot at the nearest one.

It went down minus one leg but still attempted to crawl towards the two women.

Rio fired until she ran out of shots and then drew her swords.

Mulan was busily hacking away at every opponent with in her reach.

She heard a gun fire from her side and noticed Aurora had finally used the weapons Regis had given her.

At least she wasn't completely helpless.

Aurora tried to fire again and found out the hard way she had only one shot.

Damn stupid flintlock pistols. Rio fervently wished she had her own guns.

She was swearing about stupid pirates when she ran the first guy through.

She hesitated a bit over the woman that attacked her and the kid was just plain creepy.

She made her way over to Mulan's side slashing and hacking at anything that tried to stop her.

Together they made short work of the zombies.

Rio couldn't help but feel a bit surreal as well as a familiar feeling of deja vue.

Rio looked around and didn't spot Aurora

"Ah Mulan, where's Aurora?" said Rio

The other woman frantically looked for their missing companion.

They made their way through the bodies flipping over any of the major piles.

Narrowly avoiding any grabs by still active limbs severed or not.

They found her pistol and one of her knives.

The knife was lodged in a tree holding what looked like a note.

Mulan quickly pulled out the knife and flipped open the note.

Dreading what it said but being too curious to not know Rio asked.

"What does it say?"said Rio

Mulan looked like she was getting angry.

"It says that she has Aurora and that she'll trade the compass for her release, we must take it to her." said Mulan

"You believe her?' said Rio

Mulan hesitated for a brief second and Rio knew that the woman didn't.

"No but we have no choice she will kill her if we do not" said Mulan

Rio frowned she was certain there had been something here. Cora's attack had to be more than a distraction.

"Fine but we do it my way" said Rio

Mulan gave her a perplexed look.

"You would surrender your only way home?' said Mulan

"Only if I have to" said Rio

"You do not believe she will return her?" said Mulan

"No, not without altering her in some way" said Rio

"Altering?" said Mulan

"The woman has magic and the name on the box says the rest" said Rio

Mulan nodded in understanding.

"So what are we going to do?' said Mulan

"Give her the compass of course" said Rio

She didn't mention that she had a spare one on her person or that she intended to switch it for the real one.

"Where does it say to meet her?"said Rio

"Her castle" said Mulan

Killian gritted his teeth. The man was just starting to fill in the outline on the name.

The pain didn't bother him. In fact it was helping him to focus.

He glanced down at the man's work. The snowflake was beautiful. This man was a true artist.

That's why he came back to him for this artwork as well. He had done a truly spectacular job on the Milah tattoo.

It made sense that he would use the man again for Rio's.

Barnes had delivered his report an hour ago and Killian was plotting his next move.

A move that was either sure to get him killed or back in Cora's good graces. Provided the woman had any.

They were only a few days walking distance from Cora's castle.

He had sent his men back to the ship to await his orders.

If he was going to do this he had to do it alone. Killian looked down again checking the man's progress.

He had the name mostly filled in from what he could tell past the blood.

He would be done soon and Killian would be on his way.

He closed his eyes and hoped he wouldn't have to add Rio's name to the growing list of woman he would have to avenge.

Something told him she would be all right though.

She seemed like the type of girl that can handle herself.

Then again Cora had magic. So was it even possible to get a fair fight out of her?

His mood darkened. If Cora hurt her, so help him he would make the witch suffer before she died.

"Which way is it?" said Rio

She was irritated that they had come this far and not found what it was they were looking for.

She really didn't want to face Cora without that edge but they had no choice.

They simply could not leave Aurora in the hands of someone like Cora.

There was no telling what the woman would do to her.

Mulan pointed to the west and Rio grinned.

Cora was literally the wicked witch of the west. She just hoped the woman didn't have flying monkeys.

"You are really going to do this?"said Mulan

Rio didn't want to air her true plan because she wasn't sure if Cora had some way of listening in.

So she nodded yes.

"Just get the princess, I'll deal with Cora" said Rio

With any luck she could distract the woman long enough for them to get away.

Mulan gave her a worried look but followed her anyways.

As they trudged towards Cora's castle Rio couldn't quite shake the feeling of foreboding.

The artist was finally done and Killian gratefully handed over the cash for the man's work.

He carefully pulled his sleeve down over the still tender flesh and headed out the door.

Barnes was given instructions to pull the ship out of the harbor and head to a location only they knew of.

If the man didn't hear from him in two weeks.

He was to assume Killian was dead and take over as the ship's captain.

Killian walked towards the edge of town.

Flinging his pack, that Barnes had dropped off at the shop before leaving over his shoulder.

In it were provisions and Rio's small bag. Most importantly her weapons.

He would gladly use them on Cora if need be.

He headed in the direction of Cora's castle hoping he could get there before the woman got her hands on that compass or Rio.

He was two days away from it, Little did he know Rio was three days away.

They ate sparingly and only rested when Rio insisted.

Mulan wanted to keep going but she got the woman to agree.

That facing Cora when they were less then their best was not a good idea.

Rio was running through every plan she could think of and none of them ended well.

What she really needed was a tank or a bazooka.

Maybe there was a magical equivalent she could find.

A pity she couldn't persuade the giant to come down here long enough to sit on her or step on her like a bug.

She rubbed the bracelet. It was warming up again like it did right before the zombies showed up.

She was beginning to see the correlation between the bracelets warmth and Cora's magic.

"We should be wary something doesn't feel right" said Rio

Mulan nodded and silently drew her weapon.

They warily moved forward expecting some sort of attack.

When nothing was forthcoming Rio paused and looked at her surroundings closer.

There was a faint shimmer in the air near one of the trees. She cautiously moved forward.

"Rio what are you doing?" said Mulan

"There's something here" said Rio

"We don't have time for.." said Mulan

Rio ignored her and reached out her hand. The air rippled like water and a path appeared.

"What the? .." said Rio

A path appeared through the trees vanishing into the distance as if it really wasn't there.

It was like that heat shimmer on a desert road making it seem to vanish.

"What is it?" said Mulan

"Magic" said Rio

Truthfully the only explanation she could give for the vanishing path.

"How did you know it was here?" said Mulan

Her voice held a mixture of awe and fear. Rio made note of it.

"Should we follow it?" said Rio

"No we have no time right now" said Mulan

She sounded disappointed to Rio.

With a last glance back Rio walked away from the hidden path but she did take the time to mark a tree just a few feet from the magic.

She wasn't sure what would happen if she tried to mark inside the magics zone.

Killian marched along his mind was not really on the path he was currently treading.

Instead it was on a familiar ache in his heart. He was only able to rest briefly.

Truthfully he hadn't rested easily since she left him. He had gotten too used to feeling her presence at his side.

So much so that it didn't feel right to sleep alone anymore. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

Man he was pathetic. How did one small wench reduce him to this quivering mass of stupidity.

He was literally walking to his doom to impress a girl who may or may not hate his guts.

No wonder Barnes kept g giving him all those worried glances.

He'd never been this gone over a woman before. Even Milah was taking second place in his mind to her .

A fact he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty over.

He had promised her he would avenge her as she lay dying in his arms.

Milah had even said she loved him. Why couldn't he bring himself to say it back?

He closed his eyes and groaned. He knew why deep down.

He was just lying to himself. Rio was right he was the worst sort of liar. He even lied to himself.

He didn't say it back because he hadn't felt it.

His feeling for Milah never went that deep. Rio had been right.

She was just a convenient excuse to avenge his wounded pride.

Now he really did feel like an ass. He took Milah from her family not because she wanted to go.

No it was because he wanted her. He really didn't care at the time that he was tearing apart a family.

It was no wonder Rumpelstiltskin hated him so.

He had done everything he could to earn the mans ire.

He really had been a complete asshole now that he thought about it.

He frowned great now she has me second guessing myself.

Next I'll be rethinking the pirate thing and decide to take up something pathetic like puppy grooming.

He rolled his eyes again and decided he'd had enough introspection for one evening.

Since he wasn't likely to get anymore sleep this evening. He got up dowsed the fire.

The sun was getting ready to rise anyways. It was time he moved on.

He had a lot of ground to cover ahead of him.

He threw the bag over his shoulder and started to walk in the direction he had been going last night.

With any luck he would make it to Cora's before sun down.

"How much further is it?" said Rio

She sat down on a rock and took out her canteen.

Took a generous sip and screwed the cap back on.

Mulan was doing the same and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before answering.

"Only a day away if we keep going like this" said Mulan

Rio nodded in understanding.

She had long since substituted the fake compass for the real one and hidden the real one away for safe keeping.

When Mulan had taken her place on watch last night.

Rio had taken the time to dig a small hole near the fire ring and buried the compass in it.

Using the rocks from the fire ring to cover the signs the ground had been disturbed.

Part of her felt bad about tricking Mulan too but Cora simply could not get a hold of the real compass.

Even if it cost them all their lives. Cora simply must stay here.

Hook she was still deciding on. She wasn't sure if she wanted to help him pursue his vengeance any longer.

In fact she wasn't sure she wanted anything to do with him any longer.

She felt disappointed in the man but she couldn't really name why.

Her stomach rebelled again and she doubled over.

She had the overwhelming urge to vomit again this morning.

Mulan must have spotted her near fall from the rock.

"Are you all right?" said Mulan

The woman was staring at her and Rio mentally groaned.

She had underestimated how observant her traveling companion was.

She just hoped the woman didn't spot her burying the compass last night.

"Yeah guess I'm not used to the trail rations yet" said Rio

Mulan gave her a doubtful look but didn't say anything more.

Rio just hoped she wasn't getting sick from being in that water for so long.

It was all she needed to get sick here. When they were so far away from decent medical care.

God help her if she need antibiotics or something.

"You should eat some to the bread it will settle your stomach" said Mulan

The other woman was eyeing her closely and for some reason it was unnerving Rio.

"Yeah thanks but I can eat and walk. Lets just get there" said Rio

She dug into her pack pulled off a chunk of the coarse bread re-wrapped the rest and stood up.

She munched on it while they walked and Mulan didn't say anything more to her.

She did however give her numerous worried looks for the rest of the trip.


	23. Chapter 23

Rio23

He stood there on the ridge staring at the castle through his looking glass.

There were few guards about which meant either she wasn't home or resting.

He wasn't complaining, the lessened guards would make it easier for him to slip in unnoticed.

It was a nice castle he mused pity it was occupied by an insane harpy.

He stowed the glass and started down the ridge.

He doubted Cora would have any spells designed to keep someone from breaking in.

Honestly who in their right mind would try. He sighed that just cinched it the wench was driving him crazy.

There was no other explanation for this stupidity. He knew he didn't have a death wish or at least not any longer.

He admitted before Rio he had been reckless and just a bit crazy with his desire for revenge, Willing to step on anyone.

To maim, kill or betray anyone who would get him closer to his goal.

He had intended to do just that with Rio when he met her.

Maybe enjoy himself a bit before he washed his hands of her.

He certainly didn't factor in falling in love with the chit.

He skirted the wall of the castle until he found a suitable place to climb.

No he definitely didn't count on a woman like her.

He wasn't even sure there was another woman like her.

He planted his hook into the wall and got a good grip.

He pulled himself up and continue his upward ascent.

How do you even prepare yourself for a woman like Rio.

A woman who was soft and vulnerable one minute. Then hard as ice the next.

A personality that draws you like a siren and a body that.. well he probably shouldn't go there while hanging on the side of a wall.

He kept going up until he reached the window.

He shimmied through the small opening and dropped into what looked like a servants quarters.

He rifled through the closet and found some clothes to throw over his more noticeable attire.

Then he walked out of the room.

He heard noises ahead and it turned out to be the kitchens.

One of the other servants shoved a tray into his hands and directed him to take it to the dungeons.

The man hadn't even turned to look at him.

Killian grinned then ducked his head and headed for the dungeons.

Using the tray to hide his feature whenever he passed someone in the made his way to the bowels of the castle.

As he got closer he heard voices he recognized and his heart dropped to his feet.

One of those voices belonged to Aurora. Had Cora gotten to Rio first?

Fear gripped his heart and with considerable effort he unlocked the door to Aurora's cell.

He walked in and Aurora was sitting on the small bench.

The other two womens voices quieted but he assumed they were listening.

That would make what he was planing to do a bit more difficult but not impossible.

"I'm not hungry just set it over there" said Aurora.

He smirked but did as she asked. She was trying to ignore him so he approached her.

He saw her tense and wondered why she was so fearful. He knelt down next to the small princess.

"Don't, please don't" said Aurora

Her voice soft and small and oh so scared sounding. He reached a hand out and covered her mouth.

"Please don't scream" he said

Aurora's eyes flew open and she swiftly turned her head to look at him.

She must have recognized his voice. She shrunk away from him her eyes wide with terror.

"Easy princess I'm not here to harm you" he said

He deliberately kept his voice low. She stared in shock.

He could tell she was trying to figure out what his game was.

He smirked because there was no way she could ever guess.

"Hook?" she mumbled through his hand.

He nodded yes.

"If I release you do you promise not to scream?" said Hook

She nodded yes. He slowly lowered his hand and stared at the young girl before him.

Her face was bruised and her lip split.

She had tears in her dress and he could guess why she had been so terrified earlier.

Cora wasn't known for her care of prisoners and her men often ran rampant.

He'd more than once pulled some of the more randy ones off of bar wenches he knew personally.

It made him briefly angry that Cora would let a princess get so ill used.

"Hook what are you?" said Aurora

"You should eat something then we'll talk" said Killian.

He didn't know how much time they had but if his plan was to work he had to knock the girl out.

He had planned to do this to either Emma or Snow but the princess was a much easier target.

"Ah okay" said Aurora

Hook crossed to the food with the intention of retrieving it. When he had his back to the girl.

He mixed some powder he had in a vial in his pocket with her food.

Hoping the strong flavor of onion wafting from the bowl would cover the drug he just slipped into her food.

He walked it back over and set it down on her lap. She gratefully gulped it down.

He noticed with just a bit of worry just how thin the girl looked now. Like she hadn't been fed for awhile.

The drug worked quickly and she didn't even get a chance to protest as her eyelids slipped shut.

He swallowed and carefully undid her top.

The bruises to her chest gave him pause and he almost didn't go through with it.

He swallowed and gathered his courage. Then made a slit just below her ribs. Just wide enough for his hand.

The drug would prevent her from bleeding out while he worked.

He reached his hand inside and up into the girls chest. Slowly closing his hand around her fluttering heart.

He spoke the words of the spell he got from that gypsy woman.

The heart fluttered to a stop in his hands.

He twisted gently not wanting to tear the precious vessels that carried the blood to the organ.

It popped free at last with an excruciating loud popping sound.

He slowly withdrew it and wrapped it before slipping it into his bag.

He poured a second vial over her wound and it closed.

He was whispering the words of enchantment the woman had given him.

The princess suddenly jerked her arm in her sleep.

He stepped back and something rolled through her limbs making the woman look like a broken marionette.

He tucked his supplies away and tried to wake the princess.

She was difficult to wake.

He worried that he had done something wrong and inadvertently killed the young woman.

For some reason the thought made him feel absurdly guilty again.

He shook it off as she slowly woke up.

He reminded himself sternly that this slip of a girl had once come at him with a broken bottle with every intention of killing him.

It quelled the irrational guilt that he was feeling.

"What.. happened?" said Aurora

"You fainted, how long has it been since you ate last?" said Killian

He wanted to know because if the other two women were too weak to walk out of here.

Then his plan was screwed.

"A day or so why?" said Aurora

He nodded in understanding. That was workable.

They should be able to walk out of here with no problems.

Killian was working on her manacles as she sat there trying to recover.

"What are you doing?" said Aurora

"Freeing you" said Killian

She gave him a dubious look and he grinned. Rio was already teaching the girl he could see.

"Why?" said Aurora

It was a question he wasn't completely ready for.

He stumbled over the answer and the annoying chit seemed to find it endearing.

He wanted to rip her heart out again for it.

"Because you mean something to someone I care about" said Killian

Aurora's eyes went wide.

"Rio?" said Aurora

He nodded yes. She stood up and inched her way past him.

"But I thought you wanted to kill us?" said Aurora

He gave her a sad little look because he had wanted to kill them at first.

It pained him that he ever felt that way about her even if she never knew it.

"Never truly, now go before I change my mind" said Killian

She hesitated for a brief instant before she launched herself into his arms and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Killian stiffened in shock. What the hell was she doing?

"Thank you Captain" said Aurora

She released him and started to walk away.

As she reached the door he had a horrible thought.

What if her hug was the last touch he ever felt?

He would be leaving this world with Rio thinking he hated her.

He couldn't bear that.

"Aurora" he said

She turned back to look at him.

"Can you tell her something from me?" said Killian

His voice was sad and oddly right now. He didn't need to fake the rush of emotions running through him.

"Yeah sure" said the princess

He smiled at her wanly.

"Tell her I never meant to hurt her and that I do love her" said Killian

The words came out softly and his throat tightened around the last ones. He found it hard to breath for some reason.

"Killian?' said Aurora

"Go Aurora, free the others and just go. Hurry please. That's a command not a request" said Killian

Aurora nodded and walked out the door. He closed his eyes and stayed in Aurora's cell.

He heard the lock click on the other cells. Then the retreating voices of Snow and her daughter.

It was done now all he had to do was wait.

He sent a silent prayer for their safety and his forgiveness.

Praying that Rio would eventually understand why he had to do this.

Hours later Cora showed up to check on the young princess and found hook standing in her cell.

To say the woman was angry was an understatement.

When she pinned him to the wall.

He was wondering if he really did have a death wish like the witch suggested.

He was surprised by his own lack of response when the woman threatened to gut him with his own hook.

"I brought you a present"

He managed to gasp out as Cora left a trail of blood down his chest with the tip of his hook.

The way she was eyeing him was making him very nervous and he was seriously second guessing this plan.

Cora lowered the hook and looked in the bag. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"The princesses" said Killian

"Sleeping or Swan?" said Cora

"Sleeping, Swan would have been more difficult" said Killian

Cora smiled and stepped away. She waved her hand and he was instantly released .

"Perhaps you could be of use after all, I do so hate to travel alone" said Cora

He started to rise and his hook under his chin stopped him. He looked up at her in confusion.

"Stay there,I like you on your knees" said Cora

She saw him bristle. She smiled she so loved to goad him. She drew him closer to her skirt.

"Prove your loyalty to me" said Cora

She looked down at him and was rewarded with a nervous swallow from the good captain.

He closed his eyes briefly

"What do you wish of me my lady?" he bit out.

He new what she wanted of course and he firmly bit back the urge to vomit.

He should have known the woman wouldn't have given up the chance to demean him.

He was just glad there was no audience this time like in the throne room.

Emma and Snow made their way out of the castle jumping at each sound and expecting to get caught at every turn.

It wasn't until they were clear of it and the structure was out of view.

That they stopped and sighed in relief. It was then that Snow asked what was on both their minds.

"How did you get free?" said Snow

"Hook, he rescued me, he said he was doing it for Rio though" said Aurora

Emma closed her eyes and looked towards her mother with a sad look on her features.

Snow gave her a sad look back and they all looked back at the castle.

Wondering if the man was already dead and how they would ever break the news to Rio.

"Did he say anything else?" said Emma

"Just that he wanted me to tell Rio he loved her and that he never meant to hurt her" said Aurora

The girl wiped her eyes and so did Emma.

"Damn him" said Emma

She started walking away from the castle and Snow fell into step beside her.

For once the older woman was quiet.

As her daughter processed the actions of a man they clearly thought they misjudged.

"Do you have any idea where your heading?" said Aurora

The princess could clearly remember that they had been searching for something near Cora's old village.

"No not really. We're just hoping to get away from Cora's before she notices we're gone" said Snow

"And hopefully run into Rio and Mulan while were doing it" said Emma

"Why?" said Emma

"Oh because I know where they are" said Aurora

Both women turned to stare at her

"Where?" said Snow

"Cora's old village" said Aurora

She couldn't resist the smug grin that spread on her face.

Emma looked at her mom because she had no idea where that was.

Snow changed directions and Emma followed her.

"Why is she in Cora's old village?" said Emma

Snow was frowning because she had no idea why Rio would be in such a place.

The village had been long since destroyed. Snow wasn't quite sure who had burned it.

Some rumors said it was Cora and others said it was Rumpelstiltskin.

Whoever it was that did the deed didn't really matter.

The unlucky villagers that had lived in Cora's childhood home were all dead to the last man.

The village had burned to the ground the same night.

Aurora hesitated she felt weird for some reason. Kind of light headed and empty feeling.

Almost like she was missing something but not quite sure what it was she was missing.

"She was searching for something I think Mulan wouldn't tell me what" said Aurora

The warrior woman had always been a bit secretive not to mention over protective.

"Well I'm sure she'll share once we find her" said Emma.

They kept walking until they heard voices they recognized.

At first they worried it was Cora trying to trick them but then Rio's red hair came into view.

Emma knew that frizz anywhere. They made their way towards them.

Mulan heard their approach and reached for her sword.

Ready to draw it and defend Rio.

Mulan was convinced something was wrong with the younger woman but she was unsure what it was.

The click of a pistol sounded behind her and Mulan almost sighed in relief.

Snow came into view then Aurora and Emma. Rio was suddenly on her feet .

Her weapon was uncocked and slid into her waist band. Rio rushed forward and hugged Emma.

She so grateful to see the other woman she was crying.

Aurora made her way towards Mulan and Mulan wrapped a cloak over her shoulders.

"What happened how are you free?"said Mulan

Aurora started crying, that left Emma and Snow to explain things.

"Hook freed us" said Emma

She looked at Rio. The other woman looked completely shocked by that statement.

She heard it but her mind just wasn't processing it because it made no sense.

Why would he turn Snow and Emma over to Cora? Then go and free them?

What could he possibly be trying to gain?

"Rio?" said Emma

She blinked and turned towards the voice.

Everyone was staring at her with a worried look on their face.

"Why in the world would he do that?" said Rio

Snow looked somewhat offended for a few seconds.

"What could he be trying to gain?" said Rio

The others looked shocked by the statement.

Only Emma seemed to be understanding where she was coming from.

"What, come on, since when is a pirate altruistic?" said Rio

"He said he loved you" said Aurora

Rio froze again. Was he trying to scramble her mind?

What kind of nonsense was this or was it? She bit her bottom lip and tried to deal with what Aurora said.

"He looked like he really meant it" said Aurora

Rio went numb because no matter what horrible things he's done.

His last act was to try and fix his mistakes. His last words tore into her soul and she felt tears well in her eyes.

"Damn stupid pirate" she muttered and walked away from the group.

Turning her back to them for just a few minutes.

Emma cautiously approached her and pulled her into a hug.

Rio closed her eyes and tried to quell the urge to break down right then and there.

"Rio?" said Snow.

Rio wiped her eyes and looked up.

"I know this isn't the best time but we need to get moving before Cora finds us" said Snow.

Rio sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Snow was right she could grieve him later and avenge him later still.

If Cora did anything to him. She would regret it while she screamed her last breath.

"Your right let's go" said Rio

She started back down the trail they were on earlier.

She intended to retrace her steps and hopefully find that heart.

First she had to make a stop and pick up the real compass.

The others watched her go and silently followed her.

Even though Mulan thought they should probably pick another direction.

She knew Rio intended to follow her original plan. Right now it was their best option.

Everyone agreed that they would need some sort of edge against Cora.

They trudged through the night and Rio insisted they rest at the old campsite.

Aurora was exhausted and so were the others.

Mulan took first watch and when Snow found herself unable to sleep another wink she relieved her.

At about two in the morning Rio dug up the compass and stowed it away.

Her companions were all sleeping until Aurora screamed.

Snow was instantly up on her feet and heading for the girl.

She got there in time to stop the second scream that bubbled from her throat.

Covering the girls mouth lest her screams draw Cora's soldiers.

The other hastily broke camp.

Despite the sky still being dark they didn't want to risk staying here.

Snow attempted to calm Aurora down. Rio caught the words little boy in the woman's ramble.

"Wait, what little boy?" said Rio

Emma paused what she was doing and turned towards Aurora

"This time it was different. There was a little boy there this time" said Aurora

Emma looked horrified and Rio caught the look before she could hide it.

"Did you get a name?" said Snow

Aurora nodded as Snow helped her to her feet.

"Henry, he said his name was Henry. Why do you know him?" said Aurora

Emma's face went white as a sheet. She looked well and truly horrified.

"That's my son but how?" said Emma

She sounded guilty for some reason. Rio decided she would analyze it while they walked or ask later.

The supplies were few this time around.

So there wasn't much of a camp to pack and Rio was thankful it wasn't winter here yet.

Since they all just spent the night on the ground without bedrolls.

"We'll figure it out later, we need to go" said Rio

Emma gave her a disappointed look and Rio rested her hand briefly on her arm.

She understood what Emma was feeling because she shared the same guilty feeling but for different reasons.

Emma turned sad eyes on hers and Rio tried to give her an encouraging smile.

She had a feeling she failed miserably because she really didn't feel like smiling at the moment.

Behind them Killian was probably dying because of them.

She couldn't go back and save him. No matter how much she wanted to.

Every step she took away from hurt like a knife being plunged between her ribs.

She had never felt more useless and guilty then she did right now.

This vacation definitely topped the list as the worst one ever.

It even beat out the one time Nick booked her on a cruise during hurricane season in the Bahamas.

No she would take standing on the top of a hotel in the pouring rain

while they watched their ride home capsize over this pain.

Even being airlifted to safety after four hours shivering on a roof next to ten other people and some chickens.

Yeah this vacation completely sucked.

They were all emotionally exhausted, physically tired and freezing their buts off.

She couldn't believe they wanted to return to this place.

She would take their world filled with all those modern conveniences.

Like plumbing or central heat for example.

Over this hell hole where even taking a bath was a major production.

Oh what she wouldn't do for a hot shower right now.

She'd even kiss Gold or Cora if they provided one.

She shook that morbid image from her head and noticed a tree with a familiar marking.

She moved forward towards where the path had been. Until she noticed the shimmer had moved.

"Oh very clever" said Rio

"What's very clever?" said Snow

She was looking where Rio was and was obviously not seeing the path.

"Theres a path here" said Rio

Snow gave her a doubtful look.

"Look I'll prove.." said Rio

The sound of hoof beats interrupted them

"Riders" said Mulan

The worried tone told Rio she thought it was Cora's men and she was most likely right.

Rio reached out her hand and the path shimmered into view.

"Everybody down the path now" said Rio

They stared in shock for a few seconds. Until Aurora stepped forward and onto the path.

She partially vanished from view.

"Emma ,Snow go now" said Rio

"What about you?' said Emma

"We're going last" said Mulan

"No I am, I can see the door you can't now go Mulan" said Rio

Mulan opened her mouth to protest but then quickly snapped it shut.

Rio had been the defacto leader so far.

Despite her lack of leadership skills or knowledge of the land.

She had really done quite well. Mulan was willing to trust her.

Rio had been intending to trade her only way home for Aurora's safety and Aurora wasn't even her charge.

She nodded and stepped onto the trail Rio quickly followed and the path vanished from sight.

The others were paused on what looked like a fog covered trail.

Rio approached them and turned to see what they were all looking at.

The trail was gone in it's place was forest and more forest.

They couldn't even see the road they had left. Nor could they hear the horses that had been approaching.

They all remained silent because just because they couldn't hear the riders didn't mean they couldn't hear them.

Rio waved for them to move farther up the trail and they silently obeyed.

The fog got thicker for a few minutes. So they slowed down and huddled closer together.

Finally resting on some rocks until the sun rose and they could see the path a little clearer.

They had no idea where they were or even where they were going.

They had however lost Cora's men or so it seemed.

They were grateful for the respite.

They were all more exhausted then they realized and were sitting around in various stages of slumped.

"Should we keep going or go back?" said Emma

She looked at Rio for an answer. In fact they all did for some reason.

Feeling slightly weirded out by suddenly being in charge. Rio climbed to her feet.

Cora's men would most likely continue to search the area.

So going back they risked having to play a extended game of hide and seek.

Against an opponent that wanted to kill them no less. Yeah onward was the best bet.

"We keep going maybe we can go around Cora's forces or at least find a spot to rest for the night" said Rio

The others seemed to agree with her or else they were just too tired to protest.

They started to walk with Rio in the lead followed by Snow, Emma and Aurora.

Mulan took up the rear because she was still armed.

Rio could feel Emma's eyes boring into her back. She could tell the woman wanted to know something.

The thing was Rio wasn't ready to discuss it yet. Right now even thinking his name made her cringe.

She would pray but she really wasn't very religious.

Never had been in fact, well except for that one time when she was little.

Which she didn't think really counted because she had been bleeding to death at the time.

Didn't everyone pray when they thought they were about to die?

She shook her head to dispel the memories and focused instead on the Henry dilemma.

Just how did Aurora contact him when he was in another world?

Frowning because she couldn't figure out the connection between them.

She could tell Emma was gearing up to ask her about Killian.

So she turned and asked what was on all their minds.

"I don't get it how could Aurora see Henry in her dreams?" said Rio

Emma had been opening her mouth to ask a different question and Rio could almost see her mind switch gears.

Emma frowned at her. She knew Rio well enough to know what she was doing.

Rio didn't care she would talk about it when she was ready to deal with it.

"I don't know" said Emma

She turned towards Snow.

The woman had this worried look on her face which told Rio she knew the answer.

"They were both under the sleeping curse" said Snow

Emma and Rio wore identical confused looks until Emma figured it out.

Rio gave her a look that plainly said clue me in.

"Henry ate an apple turnover that Regina made for me"said Emma

"And we saved her why?" said Rio

Her answer was a shrug from Snow and Emma.

The guilt in her tone tore at Rio's heart.

She wrapped her arms around her sister and gave her a much needed hug.

Emma needed it as much as Rio did at the moment.

"I don't understand how is he doing it?" said Aurora.

Everyone looked at Snow and she gave everyone an irritated look.

"The room of fire. You only go there if you've been woken from the curse" said Snow

She sounded like she had just figured that out so they waited for her to say more.

"Room of fire?" said Emma

She sounded worried and looked at her mom and aurora in concern.

"Yeah the room of fire. I used to dream about it every day after I woke up, until charming.

It's silly really but he set a candle by my bedside and told me that the light would keep away the dark" said Snow

Rio grinned that was just too cute.

"But there's no dark the room is on fire" said Aurora

Snow opened her mouth to reply and Rio barely suppressed the urge to laugh her ass off.

Leave it to Aurora to completely miss the point again. Snow gave her a rhy grin.

"Yeah well, it helped more to know he was there for me" said Snow

Aurora got this confused look on her face for a few seconds then her eyes went wide in understanding

"Oh" said Aurora

Rio wanted to face palm just because she couldn't believe Aurora could be that damn dumb.

As it was she did let a small chuckle escape.

"Do you think we can use it to contact the other side?" said Emma

She was changing the subject slightly off of that room.

Rio could guess she felt bad about her son experiencing the effects of a curse meant for her.

Not that she blamed her, Rio herself would feel bad about letting a child face anything like that.

Let alone taking the proverbial bullet for her.

"Possibly but we would need a place where we can actually relax enough to sleep" said Snow

Emma looked worried but she nodded in understanding.

"Then we'll try as soon as we can" said Rio

She didn't like the idea of using a little boy to deliver messages.

Even less so if that boy had to enter a nightmare to do it.

The path started to get steep and it made talking difficult.

They were all gasping for breath when they reached the top of the ridge.

They stared in shock at the sight that greeted them.

Sitting on top of a precipice was a castle straight out of a horror flick.

"The dark castle" snow gasped in shock.

Everyone turned to look at her.

Killian wiped his mouth for the fifth time in the last hour.

No matter how much rum he consumed he couldn't get that flavor out of his mouth.

He was pissed that he even had to stoop to doing that again.

If he didn't love that damn girl so much he would have just let the old witch have her.

He downed the last drop of rum from the bottle and tossed it against the wall.

Letting the sound of shattering glass sooth his tattered nerves and wounded pride.

His back was on fire still and he should have known he was in for it when the sadistic harpy broke out the knives.

He stripped off his shirt and tossed it into the corner.

It was a lost cause anyways he would never be able to get the blood out of it.

He slowly made his way to the cupboard on the wall and pulled out another bottle.

He raised it to his lips and froze.

His sight caught his reflection in the mirror and he spotted the tattoo he had gotten earlier.

For some reason the sight soothed him just a little bit. At least he knew she was safe and not walking into a trap.

Yeah she had a little viper walking with her little group but he was certain Rio could handle the girl if she had to.

If it kept her alive a little longer let Cora think she had her little ace in the hole.

He could handle a bit of pain for a little while. As long as he still held the wining hand.

Cora was pleased for the moment but he wasn't fool enough to think she would stay that way for long.

He really wished he'd been able to kill the witch when he had the chance in wonderland.

Damn magicians were bloody hard to kill.

He closed his eyes briefly.

He reminded himself that he was doing all this to keep Rio safe and to avenge Milah.

Even if I meant he had to leave her here briefly.

He would see her safe if nothing else and as far from Rumpelstiltskin as he could keep her.

The others were huddling around looking at the structure fearfully.

Well all except Rio and Emma who had no idea what the big deal was.

So what if it looked like Dracula's castle.

"So what gives, who lives here?" said Emma

Snow gave her a wide eyed look of fear.

"The dark one, Rumpelstiltskin" said Snow

"Okay so what's the big deal? We know he isn't home" said Rio

She started down the trail.

"Wait where are you going?" said Snow

Rio pointed in the direction of the castle.

"To check in at hotel Transylvania" said Rio

She started down the trail again a few minutes later she heard the other follow her.

She walked right up to the gate. Which was a huge rusted iron looking thing with monsters carved into the door.

One of the monsters looked more funny than scary and she almost laughed out loud at the faces of her companions.

She pushed on the gate and it didn't budge.

"Seriously?" said Rio

Oh please don't tell me he locked it. The bracelet was getting hot again.

"Well?" said Emma

"Hold on" said Rio

She lifted the arm with the bracelet towards the door.

Noticing that it grew cold in some areas and warmer near the bottom.

She looked at the ground closely and that is when she spotted it.

She grinned in delight. The old man had a doormat.

She reached down pulled it back and started to laugh.

Sitting right there under the mat was an old iron key.

Still laughing she fitted it in the lock and opened the front gate.

The others stared in shock as she walked right through the gate.

"You guys coming?' said Emma

She had no problem following Rio at least.

Snow gave the building a fearful look and then looked at Mulan and Aurora.

Mulan shrugged and walked inside the gate. Snow frowned at her retreating back and looked at Aurora.

The younger woman was just standing there staring at her.

Snow didn't seem too inclined to walk inside the gate. So neither did Aurora.

Rio stopped when she noticed Snow and Aurora were still standing on the outside of the gate.

"You guys coming in or not?' said Rio

Snow sighed and started forward.

"Are you sure he isn't at home?" said Aurora.

Her voice was fearful and Snow suddenly felt bad about hesitating for so long.

She was being silly Gold was still in their world.

"Yeah he's trapped in our world. Come on it's perfectly safe"said Snow

She walked inside and Aurora reluctantly followed.

Rio turned back to the front door and walked towards it. As she approached the door.

The torches along the walkway flared to life with blue flames. The others jumped but Rio didn't.

The bracelet had warned her and for some reason she expected some sort of automatic response.

She unlocked the door and walked into the entry hall.

The sound of footsteps on the marble floor behind her alerted her to her companions presence.

The torches outside died and the lamps inside flared to life.

Some of them seemed to dance on the ceiling and Rio looked closer.

The light was being given off by a chandelier that looked like it wasn't even attached to the ceiling.

It also looked like it was solid gold. A bit dramatic wasn't he she mused.

"Wow and I thought his house was impressive" said Emma

Snow turned to look at her.

"You've been in his house?" said Snow

She sounded like she was accusing Emma of doing something else and Rio raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah when he got ripped off , sheriff remember. Why what did you think.. oh god.. eew mom" said Emma

Rio chuckled because it was funny.

"Well I.. just had to ask.. you know" said Snow

Rio was grinning as she entered the next room.

It turned out to be some sort of sitting room so she moved on.

Vaguely noting the expensive looking art work on the walls.

Mr Gold had good taste she would give the old man that much.

"Rio?" said Emma

"In here" said Rio

She walked into another room.

It was some sort of dining room obviously made for entertaining a lot of people.

Only one chair looked like it had ever been used.

She moved on making her way deeper into the estate. Emma approached her.

"What are you doing?" said Emma

"Snooping why?" said Rio

Emma gave her a shocked look

"Oh come on, haven't you always wanted to know more about him?" said Rio

Emma looked nervously around her.

"Yeah but we should probably stick together. There's no telling what kind of traps he's set for thieves or what not"said Emma

Rio gave her a doubtful look because she doubted anyone without magic could even find the road leading here to rob him.

Not to mention one would have to be suicidal to break into a magician's house.

"I doubt it but if it makes you feel better" said Rio

She could tell Emma seriously distrusted Gold and she wanted to know why?

"So out with it, why the animosity?" said Rio

Emma paused and bit her lip. For most people it was a nervous gesture.

For Emma that move meant she was thinking of her answer.

"He left Henry to die so he could cast a spell to bring back his magic to Storybrooke" said Emma

"Or else he sent you on a wild goose chase. When he knew you had the power to release him all along" said Rio

Emma gave her a somewhat surprised look.

"What you think it was some sort of self esteem exercise or something?" said Emma

"Possibly but it was still messed up" said Rio

Emma frowned and gave her an appraising look. She opened her mouth to ask something.

"Don't please its still too fresh" said Rio

Emma reached her hand out and touched her shoulder in understanding.

"Okay just if you need to talk I'm here alright" said Emma

Rio nodded and wiped at the mist gathering in her eyes.

"So what do you make of it so far?" said Emma

She meant the house but Rio was using it to decipher its owner.

"He's very lonely"said Rio

Emma blinked in shock. Rio opened a set of double doors. The sound of more footfalls sounded behind her.

"How do you figure that?" said Snow

"The chair, this table all of the surfaces so far. Have only one place that has been used.

Thus he lived alone probably for quite a long time" said Rio

She looked up at the curtains. They were nailed closed to block out the sun .

She was slowly getting a picture of what made up Mr Gold.

It was actually quite sad and she wondered if Milah had ever lived here with him or if he acquired everything after she left.

She noted the curious absence of any portraits.

Did he have any family? Rio turned to look at Snow.

"Has Mr gold always lived alone?" said Rio

Snow paused and seemed to think about the question.

"Yes I think so why?" said Snow

"Just thinking" said Rio

Emma watched her closely.

If anyone could figure out someone like Rumpelstiltskin Rio could.

She threw open another set of doors and stared in shock.

"Holy shit" said Emma

She took the words right out of Rio's mouth just as the room took her breath away.

It was a library but not just any library. It stretched from floor to ceiling with books.

Curious Rio approached the first stack. She wanted to see what kind of books the man read.


	24. Chapter 24

Rio 24

The room was two story and along every way were bookcases. It looked more like a bookstore.

Than a library you would have in your house. She approached the first stack and pulled out a book.

It turned out to be on gardening of all things. She pulled two more from the same area.

They also were about plants. She shoved them back and moved to the next stack.

"What are you doing?" said Emma

Rio pulled out another book.

"You can tell a lot about someone by what books they read" said Rio

Emma grinned at her.

"Oh really, so what does it say about someone who reads trashy romance novels?" said Emma

Rio gave her an irritated glance. She shoved the book back because this one was about fabric dyeing.

She paused wondering if she should give Emma a real answer or an excuse.

"It means that they are either lonely or very bored" said Rio

Emma frowned at her answer. The woman must have been teasing her. Rio shrugged it off.

She didn't mind admitting that bit of vulnerability to Emma.

"Why were you so lonely? How long had it been, I mean before Hook that is?" said Emma

Snow had drifted to the upper levels. Mulan and Aurora wanted to go look for bedrooms for the night.

Something was nagging at Rio though and she wouldn't be able to sleep until she satisfied it.

Somewhere in here was the answers she needed . Maybe to both the bracelet and Cora question.

Rio pulled another book and looked at the cover. It was a child's storybook.

Well used and unlike something she expected to see in here. She glanced at the shelf and found a few more.

Almost like he had shoved someone else's things on the shelf just to get them out of the way.

Snow leaned over the balcony rail.

"Hey you guys should check this out" said Snow.

Rio set down the book and climbed the small spiral staircase. Emma shrugged and followed her.

Snow was standing in front of what looked like an empty set of shelves.

"Okay so what are we looking at?" said Emma

"It had books on it. Then they vanished the second I got near it, see look" said Snow

She stepped back by the staircase and the books reappeared.

"Interesting" said Rio

She approached the shelves and the books once again vanished. Rio turned to see Emma standing right next to her.

"Emma can you go back by Snow I want to test a theory" said Rio

She was thinking that maybe this bookshelf was like the road earlier.

Emma gave her a dubious look but did as she asked. Rio moved forward as soon as it appeared.

She moved right up next to it and this time the books didn't vanish.

She plucked one randomly from the shelf and read the title.

"Well, I think I know why he protected this shelf and not the others" said Rio

"Why?" said Emma

"This is a spell book, titled enchantments and charms" said Rio

"Wait so it's like his magic library?" said Emma

"You should put it back, magic's dangerous" said Snow

Rio grinned at the thought. That was kinda the point behind the search to begin with.

"Unfortunately we may have to delve a bit into it to defeat Cora" said Emma

Rio could have hugged her just then. Just for redirecting Snow's focus away from Rio.

She opened the book and skimmed a few pages. Snow had rounded on Emma and was soundly berating her for encouraging Rio.

When she didn't find anything of immediate use Rio set that book down and grabbed another one.

When she pulled it out. A paper fell out from between its pages. She set the book down and bent to retrieve the paper.

The argument behind her stopped for some reason.

"What's that?" said Emma

Snow groaned and looked like she was irritated with her for some reason.

Rio flipped open the page and stared at the image on the page.

It was a drawing of a woman and a little boy. Written on the bottom of the page was Milah and Bae.

So that's what Milah looked like. She had been pretty. Why wasn't she surprised by that fact?

Frowning she turned her attention to the little boy.

"He had a family at one time" said Rio

The boy looked somewhat familiar but Rio couldn't place him.

Maybe something she saw in Mr Golds shop? No she quickly dispelled that notion because she had never entered the place.

So where?

"What do you think happened to them?" said Emma

She took the paper from Rio's hand.

"Well according to Killian Rumble murdered the woman, don't know about the boy though ." said Rio

"Can we trust anything he said?" said Snow

Rio thought about it for a moment. She had her doubts about other things he's said but not this.

No, she firmly believed he was telling the truth when it came to Milah.

"On this yeah, he's sworn vengeance because of it. I don't think he would spend this much time persueing it. If it were a lie"said Rio

Snow looked worried. The glance she gave Emma confirmed the woman's misgivings.

"It was part of the reason. I decided he should stay here" said Rio

Emma gave her a sympathetic look.

"You're protecting Gold?" said Snow

"No, I could care less about him. I just don't want Killian's presence to bring his ire down on Henry" said Rio.

Emma gave her an appreciative glance

"Then we probably shouldn't mention him when we get back" said Snow

Rio nodded and rubbed her eyes. She was tired and her vision was blurring. She was certain the rest of her research could wait.

"Have Mulan and Aurora had any luck finding the bedrooms?" said Rio

She ran her hand through her hair and grimaced. Her hair felt like she had greased it.

She mentally did the math and groaned. It had been more than a week since her last bath.

"I don't know but perhaps we should check on them. I don't like the idea of them wandering off alone in this place" said Snow

Rio watched Snow for a moment the woman seemed nervous and ill at ease.

Was it this place or the fact everyone seemed to be chasing them lately? She set the book down on a table.

It was more than likely a little of both.

"Come on, maybe they got lucky and found a magic bath tub or something" said Emma

Rio grinned because she had been thinking the same thing.

Snow seemed relieved to be leaving the magic books behind.

If Rio knew more about the woman she would be able to better gauge her reactions but she seemed nervous around magic.

No that was wrong. She didn't hesitate when they went down the path.

No the only time she did seem nervous was when she figured out who this castle belonged to.

Which meant it wasn't the magic that made her nervous but the owner.

"Does he scare you?" said Rio

Emma looked confused until she caught the look on Snow's face.

"Does who scare me?" said Snow

Emma had paused to listen. To what Rio was talking to her mother about.

"Rumpelstiltskin, does he scare you?" said Rio

Snow swallowed and Rio paid attention to her body language.

"Well yeah, he scares everybody. Doesn't he scare you?" said Snow

She sounded slightly defensive and maybe a bit nervous.

"No, he's just a lonely old man" said Rio

"Yeah who does magic and kidnaps kids" said Emma

Rio paused and frowned. So far they had found no evidence of any children.

"I don't think he kidnaps them. All the tales say they were bargained away not taken" said Snow

Rio smirked so that was the issue.

"What did he offer you?" said Rio

Emma turned to look at her with a shocked look on her face.

"How did you..?" said Snow

Rio raised an eyebrow and waited for the woman to answer.

"To get rid of Regina for me" said Snow

Emma's mouth dropped open in shock.

"In exchange for what?" said Emma

Snow looked guiltily away.

"Mom?" said Emma

Snow winced because Emma very rarely used the mom title. Snow nervously licked her lips.

"Why do you want to know?" said Snow

Rio smirked she knew a redirection when she saw one.

"It helps me understand the man, so what did he ask for?" said Rio

Snow didn't want to answer the question she could tell.

"Unless you made the bargain. Does it matter?" said Rio

Snow shook her head no.

"You didn't make any bargain, did you Snow?" said Rio

"Emma, he wanted Emma, but I said no. I don't care what he offered. Nothing is worth my daughter" said Snow

Anger flashed in her eyes. Rio smiled there's the Snow she needed.

"If you didn't fear him then, why do you fear him now?" said Rio

Snow opened her mouth to deny it or to say something else.

"Wanted me for what?" said Emma

She sounded creep-ed out and Rio didn't blame her. It was pretty creepy to ask for someone's kid to seal a bargain.

Snow looked nauseous or at least slightly creep ed out.

"He wanted your hand in marriage when you, came of age" said Snow

Emma's mouth dropped open in shock. Rio was shocked as well. Here she had been thinking.

He was trying to use the kids like some sort of surrogate replacement for his own kid.

"Wouldn't he be a bit old for her?" said Rio

Snow grimaced and Emma looked aghast.

"Yeah and to be honest I really didn't want him as a son in law. Magic or no" said Snow

"Did Charming know?" said Rio

Snow shook her head no.

"No, he approached me a few days after I ran from Regina. He offered to hide me from her if I agreed to stay with him" said Snow

"So this was before charming?" said Rio

Snow nodded yes.

"Oh my god, you said no right?" said Emma

"Yeah, I didn't trust him and to be honest he scared me" said Snow

"How old were you?" said Rio

"Sixteen but I knew he didn't just want someone to talk to. My nanny already had the talk with me, since I was of marriageable age" said Snow

Emma shuddered and Rio didn't blame her. She came real close to being Gold's kid instead of Charming's.

That was something that could freak out anyone.

"He just wanted to hurt Regina I think but I told him no anyways" said Snow

"How did he take it?" said Rio

"He looked irritated but didn't do anything else. In fact he actually helped Charming find me once or twice" said Snow

"He wanted the love potion" said Emma

"Yeah and we were naive enough to give it to him" said Snow

Rio nodded, she had most of the answers she was looking for. The rest could wait until tonight.

"Not naive. He's just really good at manipulating people" said Rio

Snow nodded in understanding. Grateful for the emotional save Rio was offering.

She opened her mouth to say more when Aurora rounded the corner.

"Oh there you are. You guys have got to see this" said Aurora

She grabbed Rio's hand and dragged her down the hall. Snow and Emma followed them.

Aurora rounded a corner and climbed some stairs. Dragging Rio behind her the whole way.

The girl was so hyper . Rio briefly wondered if she had found a bag of sugar and subsequently consumed it.

Ordinarily the girls level of excitement would have been infectious but Rio was just too damn tired to be affected.

Aurora flung open a set of doors. She dragged her inside and stopped suddenly. Rio swayed at the sudden cessation of motion.

Once she steadied herself she got a good look at the room. Once again a part of this house shocked her to her core.

"Holy crap is this a bathroom?" said Emma

Rio turned to look at her and nodded yes.

Mulan was standing by the side of what looked like stairs leading down into a tub the size of a swimming pool.

Water was pouring down one wall like a waterfall and it was steaming.

"It just started filling up when we entered" said Mulan

Along the sides of the rock wall were hundreds of small tea light sized candles.

They were bathing the room in a romantic glow. Floating on the surface were what looked like rose petals.

"Where did the roses come from?" said Aurora

Mulan pointed to what looked like a smaller water fall only it was pink and red .

"Wow it's literally a tub you can play baseball in" said Emma

Rio chuckled and Snow gave them both a confused look.

"Rumpelstiltskin, the rock star" said Rio

Emma's chuckle told her that she at least got the reference.

She walked closer to the tub and knelt down so she could touch the water.

It was hot but not scalding. An underground hot springs perhaps ?That he used magic to pump into the room?

Either way a bath sounded so inviting. She sat on a small wooden bench off to the side and pulled her boots off.

"What are you doing?" said Snow

"Taking a bath care to join me?" said Rio

The others stared in shock. What did they think she was going to do?

Pass up a perfectly decent opportunity for a bath and stay dirty?

Her shoe hit the ground and she pulled the other one free.

"Rio this is.. Mr Gold's bath tub" said Emma

She said that like she expected him to walk in at any minute and catch them.

Rio giggled because Emma sounded just like she used to. When ever they were going to pull a fast one on the staff at the center.

So cautious and wary it was absolutely hilarious.

Considering the person she was expecting to catch them wasn't even in the same world anymore.

"Yeah so not like he's gonna join me" said Rio

Snow's mouth dropped open in shock and she looked away for a moment.

Her face turning a shade of pink. Emma frowned but in the end had to concede that Rio was right.

"She does have a point we all could use a good scrubbing" said Aurora

Everyone turned towards her except Rio. She was undoing the buttons of her shirt.

"You're seriously going to do this?" said Snow

"Uh huh, just think of it as accepting his hospitality" said Rio

Snow frowned at her and Rio could almost guess the thoughts moving behind her eyes.

She shrugged off her shirt and noticed Aurora was slipping her shoes off too.

Emma still looked skeptical but the steam rising off the water was slowly swaying her otherwise.

Snow was still stubbornly refusing to take part in anything that had to do with Gold or his magic.

Which could be a problem for future consideration.

Mulan and Aurora already knew about the bracelet but Emma and Snow didn't.

She could already guess what Snow's reaction to her plan would be.

Complete and vehement denial and a quick throw it away.

Probably accompanied by a vague and empty promise of finding another solution.

No she would just keep silent about the bracelet maybe clue Emma in later. Snow would be more tricky.

She desperately wanted Emma firmly in her court before she approached the woman at all.

She pulled her shirt off and quickly undid her pants.

Sliding them down her legs and pulling them free. She walked towards the water and slowly stepped in.

Sighing as the nice warm water closed over her feet.

"Oh lord that feels wonderful" said Rio

She walked in further until she was finally standing on the bottom of the pool.

Aurora was still shedding her garments. Rio turned and saw Mulan was doing the same.

Only Emma and Snow were still standing there trying to decide if they dared get in.

Personally Rio thought they were being silly. The water rippled and Rio glanced in it's direction.

Aurora was in the water. A second set of ripples heralded Mulan's entrance.

Rio waded in further and made her way towards some bottles sitting on a ledge.

She didn't spot them earlier and she could have sworn they hadn't been there.

"What are you..?" said Emma

Rio picked up one of the bottles and held it up. Then she opened it and smelled it.

The scent was absolutely divine but she couldn't for the life her name what it was from.

She closed her eyes and envisioned orange blossoms and jasmine blooming along a Tuscan countryside.

The scent of ocean and sunshine. Which she wasn't sure actually had a scent.

If she could bottle the smell of a perfectly relaxing vacation. This would be it.

She groaned out loud and quickly poured some into her hand.

Smeared it into her hair and scrubbed her scalp until it stung.

Aurora moved towards her and she handed the bottle to her.

Right before she ducked under the water to rinse her hair. When she came back up.

Emma was finally entering the water and trying to convince Snow that it was okay.

Aurora had her eyes closed and was still smelling the shampoo. She looked so blissfully happy Rio thought she might cry.

"Aurora?" said Mulan

Her voice shook the woman from her trance.

Aurora poured some of the soap into her hand then handed the bottle to Mulan.

Aurora scrubbed her hair and then moved away from Mulan to rinse.

She looked kind of dazed. So Rio approached her.

"You okay?" said Rio

"Yeah I just, I don't understand how he knew" said Aurora

"How he knew what?" said Rio

"The scent in the bottle. It was the same combination my mother used" said Aurora

Her tone was part wonder and one part unnerved.

"Well he is a magician" said Rio

Aurora nodded yes but still looked lost in thought. She looked sad now and Rio left her be.

Figuring the young woman would talk about it if she wanted to.

She vaguely recalled Aurora's words at the beanstalk and winced in sympathy.

Her family was long since dead. So all the poor girl had of them was her memories.

Something that scent had inadvertently reminded the girl of that loss.

The water rippled one last time and Snow ducked her head sheepishly.

Rio smirked and reached for the washcloth that was sitting on the edge of the tub.

Poured some more soap from a different jar onto it and started scrubbing her arms.

Working her way across every inch of exposed skin she could reach.

Her back still hurt and she could see Mulan was wincing some still.

She was really wishing for a mirror so she could check her back.

She was worried that it might have picked up an infection tromping through all that swamp water.

She ducked down to rinse and moved away from the soap. So the others could use the supplies.

She moved towards the waterfall with the intention of checking it out.

Curious as just how he managed to achieve the effect in the first place.

She wondered if it could be duplicated without magic say in a house. Like one of hers for instance.

Which reminded her. Now that she was stuck in Storybrooke like everyone else.

Or rather once she returned she would be stuck like everyone else.

She really needed to find herself a nice little one bedroom apartment or house when she got back.

Nick was definitely going to go ballistic when she tells him she's moving to Maine.

Note to self talk to his pa first and have her take a picture of his face. The image was sure to be funny.

Right after she booked a Mani pedi and a waxing of course.

Snow sighed and Rio was brought out of her internal reverie.

The woman had this wistful look on her face and really did look peaceful. Maybe they should stay for a while.

They could all use the break and it would give her time to develop a plan for Cora.

First thing was first she had to get this bracelet to work.

Which meant a healthy dose of research in Rumpelstiltskin's library. All of which Snow would most likely protest.

Which meant first she had to distract Snow. Aurora came back up after washing the soap out of her hair.

The sight of her gave Rio an idea. She could always use her seeming connection to Henry in our world to distract Snow.

Yes it was underhanded and even a bit mean. It had to be done however if they intended to get home.

Besides having contact with someone in their world might make all the difference.

Now all she had to do was convince the others. Aurora should be easy.

It was Mulan and Snow that would be hard.

Emma was currently staring at the shampoo bottle in her hands with a perplexed look on her face.

"What's wrong Emma?" said Snow

"I thought you said this smelt like apple blossoms"said Emma

"I did why?" said Snow

"Then why does it smell like cherries to me?" said Emma

Rio smirked so that was the shampoo's secret it was magic too.

"No it doesn't, it smells like cherry blossoms and lotus flowers" said Mulan

"Does not it's desert primrose and night blooming jasmine" said Aurora

"It's all three , it's magic too" said Rio

Heading off the argument before it became much worse. Snow looked worried.

Probably because she had just dumped a whole bunch of it on her head.

"What do you mean?" said Emma

"It changes for each user, for me it smelled like that summer I spent in Rome. When I was in college" said Rio

They all paused to reflect on this and Rio started climbing out of the tub.

She grabbed a big fluffy white towel. That was suddenly hanging there on one of the pillars.

She wrapped herself in it and walked over to her clothes. Which looked like they had been cleaned somehow.

Rio lifted the shirt to her nose and smelled it. Yep it was clean.

The sound of water sloshing behind her. Alerted her to another of the girls climbing out.

She turned and spotted Aurora toweling herself dry. The girl seemed to be almost following her lately.

It worried her somewhat because Aurora wasn't the clingy type.

Which only served to worry her more because it most likely stemmed from her treatment at Cora's hands.

The water sloshed again as Rio was toweling herself dry.

"It's odd how he would have everything set up for guests. If what you said was true about him being the only one here" said Mulan

"Perhaps he was anticipating someone joining him and they never did" said Aurora

Rio draped the towel over one of the towel bars and started pulling on her clothes.

She felt a hundred percent better. Now all she needed was a few hours sleep and she would be good to go.

Aurora's conclusion was probably the most accurate. As was it the most intriguing.

Had he been anticipating having his family join him and then something happened to prevent it?

She wondered but she could only speculate right now. She would love to just ask him but doubted he would answer plainly.

No if she ended up going that route. She would have to pick and choose her questions carefully.

So he had no option but to give her the answers she sought.

Something which promised to be infinantly more challenging than convincing a stubborn pirate to get lost.

She so loved a challenge. Perhaps this vacation wasn't such a wash after all.

It was certainly keeping her on her toes and providing a delicious mental work out.

Not to mention a grueling physical one. She was certainly working off all of granny's fine cooking running around this world.

She might not even have to do any work out at all for a week afterwards.

Snow was climbing out and Emma was reluctantly following her.

Everyone agreed that being alone in this place wasn't the best of ideas.

"We should look for some place to rest so we can test our theory with Aurora" said Emma

Aurora paused and gave her a confused look.

"To see if you can talk to Henry, if you can we might be able to get help from our world" said Snow

She took a deep breath and Rio noted she was nervous.

Most likely because the only magic users on the Storybrooke side of the universe were Regina and Mr Gold.

Not the best of choices in any circumstance.

Though Regina might be more inclined to help them because they did save her hide.

Mr Gold might just be too pissed to help them.

Since it was him they saved Regina from.

For future reference she would just stay the hell out of any arguments between magic users.

Especially now that she knew magic was indeed real.

Even if she intended to become one of those magic users however briefly. At least long enough to deal with Cora.

Hopefully Gold would never know she even knew any magic. Of course she would have to actually learn some in the first place.

"Then we should start looking then?" said Aurora

She sounded nervous and just a little bit scared

"Yes, are you okay with this?" said Snow

The concern in her voice making her sound every inch a mother. Aurora nodded yes.

"Are you sure?" said Mulan

The protectiveness in her tone. Making it clear that she would defend Aurora if need be.

"I.. yeah I can do this.. I want to do this" said Aurora

She looked at Mulan and Snow. Determination on her features and slowly showing in her body language. The girl was psyching herself up.

"Then lets go" said Emma

She led the way out of the bathroom and they went down the hallway opening doors as they went.

A few wouldn't open. So they assumed it was most likely Rumble's personal space and didn't try again.

They found several bedrooms up and down the hall and settled Aurora into one.

Snow took up position by her bedside and Emma just hovered.

Yawning Rio decided the girl really didn't need an audience for this and went into the next room.

She climbed into the bed and curled up under the covers. Drifting to sleep almost instantly.

She was out and just starting to dream when Aurora screamed. Rio groaned and buried her head under a pillow.

One thing was for certain when she did start practicing magic. She would never use a sleeping curse on someone.

It not only cursed those who took it but anyone around them.

It was just blatantly unfair to use anything with that much potential for collateral damage.

As Hook would say it was just bad form. Oh great now I'm quoting the man she groaned and rolled over.

She started to drift to sleep and someone knocked on her door.

"Come in" she said sleepily

Emma came through the door and Rio wanted to hide. Oh not now, couldn't she get some sleep first?

"Aurora got in contact with Henry, were going to try for a message tomorrow night. We're hoping he can get Mr Gold to help us" said Emma

She sounded very excited. Rio wanted to be happy for her. Really she did but her eyelids were oh so heavy.

This bed was so very comfortable.

"Oh gosh you were trying to sleep weren't you?" said Emma

Rio nodded yes.

"Well now that your not can we talk?" said Emma

Rio wanted to scream but nodded yes anyways.

"I'm worried about you, there I said it. Please don't take it the wrong way" said Emma

Rio raised an eyebrow in confusion because truth be told her thoughts were a bit hazy right now.

"Why?" she mumbled

Emma licked her lips and sat down on the edge of a chair.

"I know you fell for him and I also know something happened that night but not what exactly.

You've always been able to trust me. Why won't you now?" said Emma

Her tone conveyed hurt and pleading. It made Rio feel instantly guilty. Even if she did have a good reason at the time.

"Emma it's not like that and you know it" said Rio

She sat up in the bed to address her because this was too important to let it stand for another night.

Emma's trust was much too important to her.

"You want to know what happened that night" said Rio

It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement of fact.

Rio hesitated because getting the words out seemed to be harder than she thought it would be.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid first" said Rio

Emma glared at her. Rio glared back until Emma broke her gaze away first.

"Fine I promise I won't do anything stupid" said Emma

"My definition of stupid Emma" said Rio

Emma groaned and rolled her eyes

"Fine, I won't do anything without talking to you first better?" said Emma

"Much" said Rio

Rio licked her lip and swallowed.

"Before I tell you what happened that night. I have to tell you about what happened up the beanstalk" said Rio

Emma nodded in understanding.

"He fell. We were halfway up. I froze earlier and he helped me.

I couldn't let him fall after that. So I caught him. Except I caught the hand with the hook.

It messed me up big time. He stopped me from bleeding to death Emma.

Then that first night on the ship he professed all these feeling for me" said Rio

"And you believed him?" said Emma

"Not at first no. I honestly thought he was playing with me. So I ignored it.

Except he kept it up and I will admit he wore down my defenses. Not that they were all that high right now.

It's been a while before that but that night before we joined his band of not so merry men was consensual" said Rio

She let those words sink in and watched Emma for any reaction.

The woman was frowning and her eyes held that angry malicious glint. Like they always did when she was angry.

"And after that?" Emma prompted

"The second time was more about control. His over me that was and no that I didn't consent to" said Rio

Emma rose to her feet

"He raped you?" said Emma

Her voice was a hiss. Rio nodded yes and looked at her lap

"Why that.. ooh I'll kill him" said Emma

"No you won't. You promised remember. Plus I think I may have partially forgiven him for that.

He only did it the one time. Every time after that he was gentle" said Rio

Emma paced a little and then suddenly sat down on the bed. She pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Rio don't he doesn't deserve that. Please don't defend him. That doesn't excuse what he's done.

One time was enough. He's a horrible man. Please just say you'll steer clear of him from now on" said Emma

Rio looked down again.

"Oh no please say you haven't" said Emma

Rio looked up at her.

"It doesn't matter now"said Rio

Her voice soft and so sad Emma squeezed her tight.

"Not him, oh why couldn't you fall for someone decent instead of him?" said Emma

Rio frowned at her. The woman made her sound like some errant teenager.

Who fell for the tattooed biker that was way too old for her. Come to think of it just how old was Hook anyways.

She didn't know but he had to be older than her. Just by how much she wasn't certain.

"Hey he has some decent qualities"said Rio

Okay, so she could only name a few right off the bat right now but he did have them.

"Oh really like what? He owns his own transport?" said Emma

Rio rolled her eyes.

"No that's not it. Any man can buy a car or ship or whatever. Where was I again?" said Rio

Emma chuckled.

"Hook's redeeming qualities?" said Emma

She sounded skeptical.

"Well for one he's loyal, has a good sense of humor and he's supportive.

Annoyingly overprotective at times and possesses a strange sense of honor.

That I'm still trying to decipher the parameters of" said Rio

Emma groaned

"Oh god you did" said Emma

Rio gave her a strange look.

"You only talk like this when something excites you.

Which is usually something you care about. Do you care about him Rio?" said Emma

Rio paused and looked at her hands in her lap.

"Yeah I think I love him but it just isn't going to work out.

I can't risk taking him with us and I sure the hell am not staying here.

Hell Nick has probably declared me dead by now. Unless Charming is very clever with his lies."said Rio

"Yeah, I don't think that describes him. So you probably will be doing damage control when we get home.

That's if we can get home without Cora following us" said Emma

She looked worried and Rio decided it was time to tell her.

"Emma can you make me one more promise, I'll explain why afterwards" said Rio

Emma frowned.

"It better not be about Hook again because let me tell you breaking that one is very tempting" said Emma

Rio gave her a sad look.

"Please don't hurt him Emma, the man is trying to make up for his mistakes.

He may not be any good at it but at least he's trying" said Rio

Emma frowned but didn't argue.

"Fine I promise but it better be good" said Emma

Rio pulled back her sleeve so the bracelet showed. Emma looked at the scar

"Is that what he did to you?" said Emma

Exasperated Rio glared at her sister

"Yes Emma but not what I was trying to show you" said Rio

Emma looked confused again.

"When the time comes. I want you to leave Cora to me" said Rio

Emma's eyes widened in both shock and fear.

"No, no way. Uh uh, she is way too dangerous. I can't let you do that."said Emma

Rio frowned, she hated the overprotective streak Emma sometimes had.

"Emma do you trust me?" said Rio

Emma glared at her.

"Of course I do what kind of silly question is that?" said Emma

"Then you know me well enough to know when I have an ace up my sleeve" said Rio

Emma gave her a strange look. Rio held up the bracelet and tapped it for meaning.

"That? What is that? It just looks like an ugly bracelet" said Emma

Rio looked at the piece of metal on her arm. It wasn't really that ugly was it?

"Well this ugly bit of metal is that aforementioned ace" said Rio

"I don't understand" said Emma

"I got this up the beanstalk, in the giant's magical artifacts room" said Rio

She let her words sink in for a while.

"So what does it do?" said Emma

"It absorbs magic and lets me use it. I'm planning to use it to spay Cora" said Rio


	25. Chapter 25

Rio 25

"I thought it was neuter?" said Emma

"No that's male dogs, Cora's most definitely a Bitch" said Rio

Emma chuckled.

"So how are you going to do it?" said Emma

"I don't know yet but I need you to keep this quiet though. Can you do that?" said Rio

"What about my mom? Can we tell her?" said Emma

That was most definitely something she wanted to avoid at the moment. At least until she had a complete plan of action.

"I don't think that's such a good idea just yet" said Rio

Emma gave her a perplexed look

"You saw how she reacted to this place. Plus I'm not sure how much we can trust Aurora" said Rio

That did confuse Emma

"She's been through a traumatic time with Cora. I'm just not sure how stable she is right now" said Rio

"Okay well then we should keep an eye on her I guess" said Emma

Rio yawned and looked pointedly at Emma

"Your right, I should let you sleep" said Emma

She stood up and started for the door.

"Emma?" said Rio

Emma stopped at the door.

"I'm going to need to do a little research while I'm here. I don't suppose you could distract Snow for me so I can" said Rio

Emma frowned at her but nodded her consent.

Emma slowly closed the door and the lamps in the room slowly dimmed.

She could seriously get used to this. It partially reminded her of that condo she bought in New York.

It came with one of those smart computer systems that controlled everything.

It was actually very close to this magic. Perhaps this world wasn't so different after all.

She drifted to sleep thinking about all the ways they were similar.

She got to three before her brain just shut down with pure exhaustion.

The smell of food woke her the next morning. Or at least she was thought it was morning.

Since the drapes were nailed shut. The sun couldn't even get into the room.

She rolled out of bed and put her clothes back on. Completely ignoring the dress laying at the foot of her bed.

She pulled her boots on and walked out of the door.

She heard voices coming from the stairs so she made her way down them.

She found them all in the dining room standing around.

They were staring at the table for some reason. Rio made her way through the crowd.

She stopped by Emma and stared too.

The dining room table was covered in food. All of it cooked to perfection and breakfast items.

Everything from pastries to omelets. Bacon, ham, sausage and rolls. There was even a thing of gravy.

"Holy crap" said Rio

They turned finally noticing she was here.

"It just appeared" said Snow

She sounded scared again Rio rolled her eyes. Honestly if the man intended to kill them.

He would have just left some spell to blast them into oblivion when they first got here.

Rio walked forward and picked up a piece of fruit from a tray. She popped it into her mouth.

It was delicious so she grabbed another.

"Rio what are you doing?" said Emma

"Eating, what does it look like I'm doing?" said Rio

"But" said Snow

"But what? He's being hospitable. Stop being such wusses and eat something" said Rio

"We're not being wusses and you have to admit it's kinda creepy for stuff just to appear" said Emma

"What would you rather it do? Sing be our guest before it serves you?" said Rio

She smirked and grabbed a plate. She started piling stuff onto her plate.

"What?" said Mulan

"Long story" said Snow

Aurora just looked confused but she was gravitating towards the food.

Aurora walked over to the table and picked up a plate. She started picking through the food items.

Until she had a sizable stack on her own plate. She took a bite of one of the sausages she grabbed.

"See it's fine, nothings poisoned you guys should really eat something" said Aurora

Snow frowned at her but Aurora was oblivious to her displeasure.

"I'm not really sure we should be doing this. We should really be leaving soon" said Snow

Rio suppressed the urge to groan.

"Yeah but Cora's probably still looking for us. This place would be the last place she would look" said Emma

Rio smirked glad Emma was playing along.

"Emma you said last night that you really wanted to get back to Henry.

Every minute we waste here on Mr Gold's hospitality puts Cora one step closer to our world and Henry" said Snow

Rio set her plate down. She was afraid Snow would try this.

She desperately needed the time to do her research here. She opened her mouth to argue her point.

When Mulan of all people came to her defense

"If we take Cora on without a clear plan, we will lose. The woman is just too crafty" said Mulan

Snow huffed and turned towards Mulan

"You've never faced Cora like I have, we can't afford to let her get ahead of us on this" said Snow

"This isn't a race Mary er Snow. We need to come up with a plan first" said Emma

"Emma is right. To face Cora without one is suicidal at best" said Mulan

Rio was just watching them argue back and forth.

She could tell Snow's impatience had more to do with this place than it did any real urgency.

"We could all use the rest" said Aurora

The others turned towards her and she paused mid-bite.

"Well we can. You've been locked up in a dungeon this whole time.

While Rio, Mulan and I have tromped through swamps and eluded pirates trying to get to you" said Aurora

Snow opened her mouth to say something.

"Aurora is right. We can not come at Cora with anything less than our full capacities or we will die in the attempt" said Mulan

Snow wanted to protest. She could tell she did but Mulan's argument held too much truth

"Fine a few days at the most while we come up with a plan" said Snow

She sounded reluctant and resigned. Rio shrugged it off as being over ruled and tired.

She picked up her plate and walked into another room.

There was one wall that looked like glass but it had a door in it.

She pushed it open and walked into a seriously overgrown garden.

The path was nearly covered with weeds but she managed to weave her way through it.

"Where are you going?" said Emma

"Looking for a place to sit" said Rio

Emma was carrying her own plate of food. The path parted. She spotted a small table and chairs sitting by a waterfall.

Again with the waterfall. She wondered what the fascination was with them.

She sat down at the small table and began eating. Emma sat across from her.

"So I take it your going back into the library?" said Emma

She took a bite of her food and waited for Rio to answer. Rio was still chewing so she nodded yes. After she swallowed she answered

"Yes, I need to find a way to get it to work. Do you think you can distract Snow with exploring or something?" said Rio

"Yeah but I don't like the idea of you being in there alone" said Emma

She didn't either but she had the feeling if she didn't do it alone. It would somehow cost her the element of surprise.

"Maybe you should keep someone with you" said Emma

Rio raised an eyebrow.

"Yes but if one stays the other will want to" said Rio

She guessed that Emma meant Aurora. At Emma's answering nod she knew she was correct.

"Your right just be careful okay" said Emma

Snow wandered into the room carrying a plate of food. Rio smirked because the woman had piled it high with food.

Rio was almost done anyways. So she gave Snow her seat.

"I'll catch you later" said Rio

She walked back inside the house

"Where is she going?" said Snow

"Probably to put up her plate and explore some more" said Emma

"Do you really think its wise to let her wander?" said Snow

Rio heard Emma laugh as she pushed open the door.

"No one lets Rio do anything" said Emma

The door closed and she walked over and set the plate on the sideboard.

She retraced their path from last night and found the library. By passing all of the other shelves.

She went straight to the magic one. She pulled down everything that even looked like it could be useful.

She ended up putting quite a bit of it back.

The history of magic in the enchanted forest didn't really interest her but the stuff on enchanting objects and concealing them did.

She used her photographic memory to memorize the spells she thought could be useful.

She couldn't do anything with them just yet but they would be useful later.

She moved the rolling ladder over to reach a higher shelf .

Climbed it until she could reach the very top one and stopped.

Sitting on the shelf was a tattered old book with parchment pieces sticking out haphazardly from its sides.

She pulled it down and climbed back down. For some reason she felt she had found what she was looking for.

She set it on one of the tables and then tried to open it. For some reason the cover wouldn't open.

She tried prying it or dropping it. Frustrated she slammed it down and one of the papers sticking out caught her finger.

She yelped as it cut her finger. She brought the digit to her mouth but not before a drop of her blood hit the cover.

Energy rippled across its surface from where the drop landed. When it stopped.

She reached out her hand and tried opening it again.

The cover flipped open easily and she sighed in relief. She read the first couple of lines in disbelief.

It was hand written. In a graceful flowing script. She guessed it was Mr Gold's handwriting.

She flipped the page and critiqued his handwriting as she memorized the different entries.

It was most definitely a spell book. This one however was very well used.

Containing notations done after the spell was written down. Including notes on substitute ingredients for some of the potions.

"Dragon eyelashes? How the heck would you even obtain that?" said Rio

She flipped the page and read another entry. A word at the bottom of the page caught her attention.

She turned to the numbered page it indicated on the bottom.

The entry was something about Baba Yaga, the original owner of her bracelet.

She paid close attention to what the entry said. Noting what he said about the fate of the original owner.

She sat back in the chair and thought about what it said. The bracelet did indeed transfer magic from one user to another but the price was what bothered her.

She would literally never be able to take the damn thing off or she would suffer the same fate as the person the power was borrowed from.

In Baba's case she had aged rapidly when he removed her hand.

Some how she managed to hide the bracelet from him.

In fact it said something about her chucking her own hand into the lake.

Someone must have retrieved it later. Someone other than Rumpelstiltskin that was.

Which meant he had coveted it so she would have to avoid him seeing it.

She wouldn't put it past him to try and take her hand as well. She definitely didn't relish the idea of sporting a hook like Killian.

She was fond of all of her appendages thank you very much.

He'd mentioned several times the price magic exacted and wondered if using it was really worth the risk.

What price would she end up paying to get them home?

Would it be safer to try another route? She looked at the plain piece of metal on her wrist.

She wondered if she could disguise it. Maybe paint it or something.

She vetoed that soon afterwards because it would involve removing it which was impossible.

Maybe a bit of subtle magic to make it look like a more expensive version.

Something that would look like it belonged on her wrist.

He unfortunately didn't go into how to activate it but some of the other things were useful.

She left the book sitting there and moved to another row on the shelf.

It wasn't until she had removed most of the contents from both sets of shelves that she found what she was looking for.

"What are you doing?" said Aurora

The sudden voice in the silence made Rio jump in fright.

"Research" said Rio

The girl was staring at her with a strange look on her face.

Which was much too serious of an expression for her young face. It reminded her of a four year old trying to be solemn.

"Why?" said Aurora

Her voice had taken on an odd inflection that Rio could swear sounded familiar.

Almost Cora like in tone. Rio gave her an appraising look.

"Where are the others?" said Rio

She set one of the more dangerous books back on the shelf.

For some reason the hair on the back of her neck was standing on end.

It was the same feeling she got from Cora. So why was she getting it from Aurora?

Aurora reached for a book about dreams that was sitting in front of her. Rio seized on it as an excuse.

"Dreams and premonitions" said Aurora

She was reading the title.

"I was hoping to find something that would stop your nightmares" said Rio

She was gauging the other woman's reactions and wondering what she was going to do if this did turn out to be Cora.

Did hook inadvertently send a spy into their party or was he helping Cora?

She sincerely hoped it wasn't the later because it would hurt if she was forced to kill him.

"Oh how sweet" said Aurora

The tone was mocking somewhat and didn't really match Aurora's personality.

The girl was usually sweet not mocking.

She sounded very much like a teenage mean queen not the sweet princess they all knew and loved.

Aurora gave her a wicked smirk.

Which meant whoever this person was they knew that she knew something was wrong with her.

"Aurora are you feeling all right?" said Rio

She was trying to play off that she didn't suspect Aurora was anything but who she was supposed to be.

Aurora turned her head and regarded Rio with a cool look on her face. It was entirely too calculating for the usually guileless princess.

Rio was very conscious that she was both unarmed and somewhat trapped. Mostly because Aurora was currently occupying the doorway.

"Why do you ask?" said Aurora

"Only because you seem to be out of it a bit lately, did something happen while you were there?

You know if you need someone to talk to about it, I'll be happy to listen" said Rio

She watched the other girl. Aurora looked like she was shocked or at a loss for words.

Rio used the distraction to put the remaining dangerous texts back on the shelf. She was inching towards the stairs.

Wondering briefly how quickly she could reach her room and if she was fast enough to beat Aurora.

She was seriously considering trying when Mulan walked in the door behind Aurora.

"Oh there you are, come on Snow found something she wants you to see" said Mulan

She gave Rio a perplexed look and Rio smiled ruefully at her. Aurora gave her one last look that was somewhat evil.

Then her features changed back to Aurora's placid ones

"Oh really what is it?" said Aurora

Mulan grabbed her hand and led her away. Rio waited until she was sure they were gone before collapsing into the chair.

She was shaking with the pent up tension. Yes something was very different with Aurora.

Rio picked up a book on curses and enchantments. She started reading.

She read through a few pages then started putting stuff back.

She stopped when she came to the hand written one, she hesitated. Instead she tucked it under her arm.

Left the room and retired to her room. Taking the moment to lock her door before settling on the bed.

She read a few more passages then hid the book under the bed.

Grabbed her dagger and shoved it into a hidden location on her person .

She went down to dinner and found the others already there. She was starving because she had skipped lunch.

Too caught up on her research to stop for food. Aurora was acting normal now.

Rio wondered briefly if she had imagined the whole thing.

That didn't mean she wasn't locking her door tonight. She grabbed only what was showing on Aurora's plate and sat down to eat.

"Where were you all day?" said Snow

Rio shrugged.

"I was looking for a cure to the nightmares" said Rio

It seemed like a plausible explanation and covered what she was really doing perfectly.

"Did you find anything?" said Emma

Rio shook her head no.

"we should really think about going soon" said Snow

This time Rio didn't protest because she had what she came for. Well maybe not everything.

She still didn't find the heart and was no closer to finding where it was. On top of that they now had another problem.

She glanced to Aurora's right and noticed Mulan.

Make that two problems because Mulan was likely to defend Aurora whether she was acting weird or not.

Once again they were back to that age old dilemma and she still had no idea how to solve it.

At least not without taking on Mulan first. Something she really didn't want to do.

"We should try again tonight" said Emma

Rio almost sighed in relief because such an action was sure to occupy Aurora for most of the night.

Which would give her time to read some more of that book. She was seriously thinking about taking it with them when they left.

She glanced at Aurora then reconsidered that idea.

The last thing she wanted to do was make Cora any more dangerous than she was.

Which meant the book was too dangerous to let fall into her hands.

So she would just have to memorize what she could and hope his notes on other enchanted objects would be enough.

To help her activate the bracelet.

"Maybe we can get another message through again" said Snow.

Her voice snapped her back to the conversation happening around her.

"Are you sure it is wise to push her like this?" said Mulan

Rio smiled so she wasn't the only one who noticed Aurora's odd behavior.

Aurora looked offended by the idea. Another thing that was out of place with the girl.

The idea of that room made her nervous and she wasn't acting like it did anything of the sort anymore.

Mulan was staring at the girl and Rio nodded in her direction to let the warrior woman know that she saw it too.

Mulan gave her a relieved look and Rio was glad the woman would most likely take her side now.

It was one less source of worry.

Now all they had to do was clue in Emma and Snow without alerting Aurora or whoever she was know that they knew.

She wondered briefly if Rumpelstiltskin had a dungeon. And if so where was it?

Snow and Emma were rising.

They were talking about what they wanted Aurora to say and sounded very excited by the prospect of their families at least knowing they were all right.

Aurora glanced back at her as she was ushered out of the room but Mulan lingered near the door.

Rio motioned her over and Mulan glanced out the door before turning to address Rio

"Yes?" said Mulan

"She's not Aurora" said Rio

She figured getting straight to the point would be best.

"Are you certain, she is acting a bit strange but do you honestly think she's Cora?" said Mulan

"Maybe not Cora herself but at least under her control" said Rio

Mulan nodded in understanding

"What do you propose we do about it?" said Mulan

"Well she should be watched of course and we need to warn the others as soon as we can" said Rio

A worried look passed over her features

"You don't intend to kill her do you because Cora's or not I will be honor bound to stop you" said Mulan

Rio shook her head no. She honestly didn't want to kill the girl. Lock her up for her safety and theirs maybe.

"No but we may need to lock her up somewhere and pretend that we have gotten rid of her" said Rio

She gave Mulan a meaning filled look. The woman once again got her meaning without Rio having to explain herself.

It was very refreshing to not have to explain her motives to another.

Rio disposed of her now empty plate and followed Mulan out of the dining hall.

They climbed the stairs in companionable silence. Rio retired to her room to do some more reading in that book.

While Mulan went to help the girls with Aurora. Rio locked the door behind her and walked towards the bed.

She reached under and snagged the book. Kicked off her shoes and set the book on the bed.

She stripped out of her clothes and into her bedclothes. Picked up the book and slid under the blankets to read.

She was halfway through the fourth page she was reading. When Aurora's blood curdling scream snapped her awake.

She had been slowly drifting off while she read. When the screams continued.

Rio shoved aside the book and climbed out of bed.

She padded towards the door grabbed the key on the hook by the door and left the room.

She locked the door behind her. Walked down the hall in the direction of the screams and let herself into the room.

The others were gathered around a sobbing and screaming Aurora.

The girl was thrashing on the bed . Emma and Mulan were trying to restrain her from tearing her hair out.

Snow was picking herself up off the floor. She dusted herself off and gave Rio a strange look.

"What happened?" said Rio

Snow looked like she got kicked or something.

"The contact went wrong something pulled her out and keeps hurting her" said Snow.

Aurora sobbed and then whimpered again. Rio drew closer to the girl and looked her over.

Aurora was bleeding from several long scratches on both her arms.

They looked like something with claws had grabbed her.

In several places her nightgown was charred.

"We can't wake her" said Mulan

It was the closest thing to panic Rio had ever heard in her voice.

Mentally Rio went over what she was reading earlier and her mind pulled up a passage.

"Have you tried magic?" said Rio

Snow gave her an incredulous look.

"No because no one here can do magic" said Snow

"Emma can" said Rio

Emma opened her mouth to protest.

"No she.." said Snow

"Yes she can, she got the hat to work when Regina couldn't"said Rio

Emma started to protest again when everyone's eyes turned to her.

"Thanks a lot Rio" said Emma

"Yes but she doesn't know any spells" said Snow

"I do" said Rio

Everyone looked at her.

"What? So I read a few of his books" said Rio

She shrugged off the suspicious looks pointing her way.

"Well then hurry up and cast one" hissed Mulan

One of Aurora's flailing limbs escaped her grip and hit her in the face.

Mulan grabbed the offending limb and held it down tighter.

Emma gave Rio a worried look. Which Rio shrugged off. Rio moved closer to Emma.

Aurora arched her back and let out a blood curdling scream that frayed everyones nerves.

"All right fine. What do I have to do?" said Emma

Her reluctance suddenly replaced with concern.

Fresh burns had appeared on Aurora's arms and her nightgown now had more char marks on it.

Snow gave the marks a horrified look and then looked at Rio

"All right just do it" said Snow

Rio set her hands over Emma's. Once the spell started.

Rio would remove her hands to keep from inadvertently absorbing Emma's magic.

Which meant the spell would be entirely in Emma's hands from that moment on.

"All right, just repeat after me and concentrate on making it happen. Just let it flow like we did with Regina under stand"said Rio

At Emma's affirmative nod Rio began to softly chant.

"From this nightmare world we call you forth. Back to the waking world we bid you now. Dwell with us in sunlight. Not in nightmare's fire. Return to us Aurora and let this door be closed to you forever more, awaken Aurora, awaken" said Rio

Emma repeated what she said word for word.

Personally Rio didn't think Gold was that good of a poet but if it worked who cares.

They repeated it twice more and a soft glow spread over Aurora

Rio felt a tingle in her fingertips and withdrew her hands.

Emma gave her a perplexed look but didn't say anything.

Aurora blinked and slowly opened her eyes. She looked terrified and Mulan folded her into her arms.

The warrior woman petted her hair and talked softly to her. Calming the woman down as best she could.

"Thank you" said Mulan

looking up at Rio and Emma to say it.

"We can't send her back in" said Snow

Emma turned to look at her mom.

"No we can't and in any case she might not be able to go back now" said Rio

"Will that work?" said Snow

Rio shrugged. Magic was something she knew next to nothing about. Not something she was comfortable with just yet.

"So what do we do? We don't even know if she managed to talk to Henry or not" said Emma

She sounded stricken and just a bit worried.

Rio figured she was worried about Henry being subjected to that as well as not ever seeing him again.

Emma desperately wanted to be there for her son. She would have been a good mother had she gotten the chance to be.

Rio frowned remembering the man who got her in all that trouble to begin with.

If that judge hadn't already owed her a favor. Emma might have been looking at a longer stretch back then.

As it was it took quite a few favors. A few well placed bullets and one unspeakable blind date. Just to keep her from that fate.

She shuddered and Snow gave her a look.

Rio turned away from Aurora and Snow must have thought it was the girls injuries giving her pause.

"I could go in" said Snow

The words snapped Rio's attention back to Snow and Emma.

"How?" said Emma

Rio frowned, she could guess what Snow meant but Emma wasn't going to like it.

"I was under the sleeping curse too remember?" said Snow

Emma looked visibly upset by the idea.

"Perhaps we should wait until tomorrow night" said Rio

She doubted Henry would be up to making contact again tonight.

"She's right I don't think Henry will be trying again tonight anyways" said Emma

Aurora had stopped sobbing and was just clinging.

Mulan was still reassuring her that she wouldn't have to go back there. Aurora wiped at her eyes.

"I ..I talked to him. Henry I mean I told him about Cora and that we were hiding from her and then . It . The room changed. The fire it it turned into a monster and it tried to.. eat me" said Aurora

Snow was staring at Aurora in shock. Rio and Mulan shared a look.

Aurora may have just gone through a traumatic experience but she still was acting strange.

"It's never done that before" said Snow

Snow sounded confused. Rio wondered if Aurora was maybe making some of it up.

Just to keep Snow from trying. She watched Snow for a few minutes.

"It's all right Aurora. I'll stay right here with you tonight okay, we can stay up and play games if you like" said Mulan

She gave Rio a look. Rio ushered Emma and Snow out of the room.

Snow gave her a perplexed look but didn't say anything until Rio unlocked her door and led them inside.

She felt the subtle magic of the place close over the room and smirked in appreciation.

Mr Gold was a very good host indeed. He thought of everything including his guests privacy it seemed.

"What's going on?" said Emma

She gave Rio a confused look.

"Aurora's not acting right and I'm not the only one who's noticed it" said Rio

Snow scoffed.

"She was just through a traumatic experience of course she's not acting normal" said Snow

"No, this was earlier when I was in the library. She cornered me and she was actually scaring me.

She didn't look like aurora for a few minutes. In fact she reminded me of Cora.

Then this happens a bit convenient don't you think?" said Rio

Snow opened her mouth to defend the girl but Emma cut her off.

"Come to think of it. She would only eat from certain things at dinner and they were things Aurora didn't normally eat.

In fact I heard her mention that she hated shellfish and greens yet she piled her plate with them.

Your right her behavior makes no sense" said Emma

"Oh come on really, Aurora. You think Aurora is Cora?" said Snow

Rio gave her a look that plainly said. She would be willing to believe anything was possible at this stage of the game.

"It's not like she hasn't fooled us before" said Rio

Snow pursed her lips in irritation. Rio could tell the woman was stressed.

Snow snagged a chair and collapsed into it.

"So you think tonight was staged?" said Emma

"Yeah, I would be willing to bet Cora somehow manipulated it" said Rio

Snow sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Then we don't dare send her in again.

There is no telling what she could be telling Henry or Cora about us. We may not even be safe here anymore" said Snow

She looked nervously around. As if expecting Cora to come out of the woodwork

"Mulan suggested locking her up. Until we come up with a definite plan but there is still the possibility she could betray us" said Rio

She had another option but everyone was likely to veto it.

Not that it would really stop her if there were no other option.

She just didn't want to even consider having to put a bullet in the girl.

Besides Cora would just find someone else. Better an enemy they knew.

"Well better the enemy we know" said Emma

"Yeah we just need to keep an eye on her at all times. Also I may have a way to trick Cora but first do you mind" said Rio

She held out her hand to them. Emma gave her a curious look.

"You were both in her clutches too" said Rio

"Your wrist please. I just want to take your pulse. A precaution nothing more. I will let you do the same" said Rio

Emma placed her hand in Rio's and Rio took her pulse.

A steady thrum met her questing fingers.

Nodding she released Emma's wrist and Snow moved forward to take her place.

Once she was satisfied that Snow still had her heart as well

She let Emma take her pulse and Snow took her word for it.

Rio reached under her bed and pulled out a cloth. She unwrapped the cloth and showed the contents to them both.

"Big deal it's the compass" said Emma

Rio opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out the second compass.

She set it next to the real one.

"Which one is it?" said Rio

Emma looked at both compasses. They looked identical physically.

Both had the same brass look. Both faces were marked the same but only one contained magic.

Snow was frowning at the two compasses.

"I can't" said Emma

Rio smirked and pointed to the one she pulled out of the drawer.

"It's this one" said Rio

"But how?" said Snow

"I found it in a shop. Decided it might be useful as a decoy or something" said Rio

Snow gave her an appraising look that was tinged with a bit of fear and something else. Rio was certain it was respect.

"You intend to trick Cora with it?" said Snow

"Yes but no matter which one Cora gets. We have to pretend she has the real one" said Rio

"Or the plan will be given away" said Emma

"Yeah" said Rio

"So what exactly is the plan?" said Snow

"Let Cora open the portal and go through with this one" said Rio

She pointed to the false compass.

"But she'll be irretrievably lost" said Snow

Rio didn't care if the woman was but obviously Snow was a good guy all the way.

"God I hope so" said Emma

Rio smiled, glad Emma shared her feelings on this. Snow gave Emma a look that could only be described as disappointed.

"What if Hook goes with her?" said Snow

Rio's good mood vanished. That was something she didn't want to happen but had to admit it was a possibility.

"Then I'll knock him out before he goes" said Rio

She really would if she had to. Hell she would be willing to tackle him if necessary.

"And if you can't get to him in time?" said Snow

Let him be pissed at her if it kept him alive who cares.

Rio could understand what she was asking. Was she willing to sacrifice Hook?

To insure that Cora didn't reach Storybrooke? She didn't know if she could. She had to really think about that.

"Then I guess I will lose him. If I have not done so already" said Rio

She mentally winced at the words coming from her mouth.

They made her feel so wretched. Like she was spitting in the face of love.

For he had confessed that. He may be many things but she doubted he was lying about that.

Snow was watching her with a look of pity on her face. Rio turned away because meeting her eyes actually hurt.

"In any case. We don't know if she left him alive anyways. So the point may already be mote." said Emma

Rio visibly winced at her words.

She gave Rio a worried look. Rio knew the pain that statement brought must be clearly showing on her face.

"I'm sorry Rio" said Emma

Rio felt the tears before she even knew she was crying.

Damn him for making her fall for him and then leaving her to deal with the pain of his loss.

It felt like Cora had succeeded in ripping out her heart. Emma hugged her close and Snow moved forward to do the same.

Rio suddenly found herself enveloped by both their arms.

She just let the tears come for a few moments. Relishing in the comfort both women were giving her.

"We understand sweetheart, I'm sorry. Just let it go" said Snow

A small part of her mind cried out in defiance. Please don't let him be dead please.

I'll do anything. Just let him live, she mentally promised.

The door creaked open and Mulan was framed in the doorway. Snow lifted her head to look at the woman.

"She's asleep I drugged her" said Mulan

Mulan looked at the other two women and then at Rio again.

"I take it you told them?" said Mulan

Rio wiped her eyes.

"Yeah they know, so what's the plan and did you just say you drugged her?" said Rio

Mulan smirked at her.

"Yeah had some of the poppy dust left why?" said Mulan

"Do you have anymore?" said Snow

"Yeah a little why?" said Mulan

"Hang on to it I may need it" said Snow

Emma gave her mother a worried look

"Your not seriously considering this are you?" said Emma


	26. Chapter 26

Rio 26

"No uht uh, no" said Emma

She adamantly refused to let her mother even consider going into that fiery room.

"Emma stop, I know what I'm doing" said Snow

Mulan had left to find the dungeon or some other place we could lock aurora up in temporarily.

Emma looked panicked and was turning towards Rio for help.

Unfortunately what Snow was proposing was a necessary step.

"How do you know she doesn't go there every night anyways?" said Rio

Emma glared at her because that wasn't what she was looking for in regards to help.

"I used to but I learned how to control it. So I mostly stay in the dark area now." said Snow

Emma gave Rio another glare and she shrugged.

"Enough Emma I'm doing this. We need their help and this is the only way we have to contact them" said Snow

Emma looked visibly upset and like she wasn't about to let this go.

"Pity we don't get cell phone reception out here" said Rio

Emma glared at her again

"Yes but can you imagine the bill?" said Snow

"Mom don't encourage her and stop changing the subject" said Emma

Rio giggled because Emma had already lost the argument. She just wasn't admitting it.

Emma turned towards her to yell at her.

"I found it" said Mulan

She walked in the door.

Emma threw up her hands in exasperation because no one was listening to her again.

"Where?" said Rio

"Downstairs, I'm going to need help carrying her" said Mulan

"Okay lead on" said Rio

She closed the book again and set it down. She was fairly certain with what they had on hand.

She could make a potion or charm. So Snow could control her actions inside the room.

Emma groaned and followed her out of the room.

The only problem was she would have to get Emma to charge it.

Given the fact it was to protect her mother. She was certain Emma would readily agree.

They made their way into the room where Aurora was sleeping.

The princess looked peaceful. In fact it was the most peaceful they have ever seen her look.

She definitely looked like a sleeping beauty now.

"Have you thought about what were going to tell her when she wakes?" said Emma

"Why not the truth?" said Snow

"Because she likely to panic, if you tell her that" said Mulan

"Your certain?" said Emma

Rio nodded yes.

She had taken the girl's pulse earlier and found nothing at all under her questing fingers.

It only seemed to confirm what they all had feared. Aurora was compromised.

It remained to be seen how they would work around it.

Mulan moved towards her head and took a hold of her shoulders.

Rio grabbed her feet. While Emma got the door and held the lantern.

Snow helped them balance her so they didn't drop her. They walked her down the stairs.

Carefully balancing the unconscious girl between them.

Emma opened the door to the room and they carried her in.

They laid her on the small cot, covered her up and left her there.

Locking the door behind them as they exited.

They all felt bad they had to take this step but it was necessary.

Cora simply couldn't know what was passing between Henry and them.

It was bad enough. She already knew about Henry in the first place.

Their plans they would keep to themselves. Mulan was eerily silent as she climbed the stairs.

Her hand resting above her sword like it always did.

Her eyes held something dark now and her body language gave away her dark thoughts.

Rio guessed she felt guilty about Aurora even falling into Cora's hands to begin with.

The others were equally silent and the air had taken on a hint of severity that wasn't present before Aurora was corrupted.

Yet another thing to blame on Cora and in part on Hook.

She shook that thought clear. No he couldn't have known Cora already corrupted the girl.

He probably thought he was doing something nice for a change.

So she couldn't fault him for that. He was at least trying.

So she would give him the benefit of the doubt.

Rio frowned, she seemed to be doing a lot of that where Killian was concerned.

She mentally groaned when she caught herself doing it yet again.

Yeah Emma was right. She had it bad. Too bad it was more than likely over.

"We should try while we've got Aurora locked up" said Snow

"We'll try tomorrow tonight. Just give me time to work on something first" said Rio

Emma gave her a confused look. Mulan pushed open the door and they walked back into the hall.

They had decided. That the dining room was the perfect place for their meetings.

"We should all try to get some sleep tonight" said Emma

It was a good idea.

"Do you think she'll be okay down there?" said Mulan

Rio turned back towards the dungeon room door.

"Yeah she should be fine, one of us should check on her first thing in the morning though.

Just to keep her from freaking out too badly"said Rio

"I'll do it" said Mulan.

She sounded sad. Rio could guess she was rethinking her earlier stance on not killing the girl.

Rio sincerely hoped it wouldn't come to that because it would completely ruin Mulan.

The woman already felt like she had failed the girl. She didn't need to add being her murderer on top of that guilt.

They silently made their way back upstairs and to their rooms.

Rio slid under the covers and tried to sleep. Setting the book on the side table before drifting to sleep.

Sometime later, she heard Mulan's door open and her almost silent foot falls going towards the stairs.

Rio rolled over and went back to sleep. Even here she missed the warmth and still she couldn't sleep easily without him.

Sunlight streamed in through the window. She smirked and rolled over.

She had pulled some of the nails out. To let some of the natural light in.

She slid her feet out of the bed and stretched.

She padded towards the en-suite, used the facilities and brushed her teeth.

Walked back into the room and grabbed her clothes.

She downed the tea and crackers that were on her bedside table again.

Grateful for there presence again because she still felt nauseous in the morning.

She lifted her clothes to her nose and sniffed.

Once again something had washed them and this time it mended her shirt.

She pulled it on and frowned. It felt heavy for some reason.

She pulled it back off and inspected the repair work.

The thread looked shiny for some reason.

Frowning she walked towards the window and held it up to the light. The thread sparkled like gold.

She blinked in shock. Holy crap it was gold. She lowered the shirt and walked towards the wardrobe.

She opened the door and pulled out a dress. It too was heavy.

She walked over and laid it on the bed then grabbed another one.

Then walked to the curtains and pulled them open the rest of the way.

She turned and regarded the dresses which were now squarely in the sunlight.

She stared in disbelief. Parts of the dresses were sparkling in the sun.

She moved closer. Lifted one sleeve and inspected the sparkling part.

It was gold, all of the brocade was gold. Real gold not that fake stuff you get in our world

"Hey guys come here you've got to check this out" said Rio

She poked her head out of the door and shouted for her friends.

A few minutes later. A grumbling Snow and Emma appeared in the door way.

"What is it? What's wrong?" said Snow

Rio pointed to the two dresses.

"What the heck why are they sparkling?" said Emma

Snow moved closer to inspect the garment.

She lifted a sleeve same as Rio did and stared at the threads closely.

"Its gold" said Snow

"Huh, you've got to be kidding me, so the stuff about weaving straw into gold was true?" said Emma

Rio held up a sleeve.

"Looks like it is, I wonder how he did it?" said Rio

They gave her a strange look so she shrugged.

"What? Gold thread would be perfect for some of the filaments in my missile designs" said Rio

Snow glared at her and held up the blue dress.

"Were you planning on wearing these?" said Snow

Rio shook her head no.

"No I was just noticing them after they repaired my shirt" said Rio

"They?" said Emma

"The house spirits or elves or whatever he has working for him here" said Rio

Snow snorted and set the dress back down.

"Do you have another shirt to wear?" said Emma

Rio frowned because honestly she had just the one.

She couldn't possibly wear it with sparkling gold all over it. Someone might try to rob them because of it.

"No and I can't wear this one like this" said Rio

"You could pick out the repair work the hole wasn't that big" said Emma

Rio sighed and reached for her knife.

She used it to deftly cut through the gold threads and pulled them free.

It still left the hole unrepaired but it was better than attracting unwanted attention.

The last thing she needed was for everyone to know they had spent a few days in the dark castle.

Rumpelstiltskin would not be happy if he got robbed blind because of them.

Rio slid on the shirt and walked out of the room.

"I wonder where he did it?" said Emma

Snow opened her mouth to admonish Emma but Rio seized on the idea.

"We can search" said Rio

Snow rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think you've done enough snooping?" said Snow

Both Emma and Rio turned towards her and simultaneously said "nope"

Snow groaned but followed them anyways because she was out numbered with Mulan gone.

The woman was taking Aurora some food and more than likely explaining why she was locked up in the first place.

They rounded a corner and heard Aurora protest her treatment.

"But I haven't done anything" said Aurora

They retreated and they started heading for the wing they hadn't explored yet.

When they heard a thud. It came from the direction of Aurora's cell.

Rio glanced at Emma to see if she had heard that too. Emma nodded and Rio looked back at Snow.

She also nodded. So Rio signaled that they should remain silent and they cautiously approached the cell.

The door was open. So they moved closer.

Emma and Snow remained outside the door. While Rio snuck inside the cell.

Aurora was gone a quick glance told her that instantly. Mulan was laying on the floor.

She was bleeding from a wound to her forehead. Rio quickly knelt down next to her.

"Mulan can you hear me? Mulan?" said Rio

Mulan groaned and slowly rolled over.

"Guys be careful Aurora's missing and Mulan's been bopped upside the head" said Rio

"Will do" said Emma

She heard the sound of metal leaving a scabbard.

She was glad that Emma and Snow had armed themselves at least.

Rio tried to get Mulan to come around by shaking her.

"Mulan are you all right?" said Rio

Mulan slowly pushed herself up onto her hands and knees.

"Where is she?" said Mulan

She sounded angry.

"We don't know we were going to go look for her" said Rio

Mulan pushed herself up more. So she was kneeling now and wiped the blood from her eyes.

"We should probably do something about that first" said Rio

She reached for the wound on Mulan's head. Mulan pulled away and stood up

"There is no time, you were right. She is not herself. We must find her" said Mulan

She headed out the door before Rio could protest. She walked past Emma and up the stairs.

"What did she mean?" said Snow

Rio followed Mulan out the door.

"Just that whoever was using Aurora scared me, I guess it scared her too" said Rio

"Mulan wait what happened?" said Emma

She was trying to catch the warrior woman, who was moving quite quickly.

"I gave her the food and we talked.

I told her she must remain in the cell until we decide what to do about her.

She changed, her face contorted and she for a lack of a better description looked evil" said Mulan

"Oh great so the princess is possessed?" said Emma

Mulan stopped walking.

"I sincerely hope that is not the case. For I know of no one who can cure her that is still here" said Mulan

The look on her face was worried. Her hand was hovering over her sword like she intended to use it.

Rio swallowed nervously.

Yeah she used to think the girl was annoying but she had contributed to this little expedition so far.

It seemed unfair to kill her for something she couldn't control.

"We can always recapture her" said Snow.

Rio could understand her reluctance. Aurora was as close to innocent as one can get.

Plus she saw Aurora as a second daughter or at least a kindred spirit.

"And do what with her? We can't leave her in the dungeon.

The food only appears in the dining room. She'll starve."said Emma

Rio could detect a hint of jealousy in her tone and wondered at it.

She gave Emma an appraising look. Yeah it was snow she was jealous of.

Probably because Snow was spending too much time comforting the girl.

Her solution was however viable. Leaving her in the dungeon was out.

Mostly because she would starve. Leaving her in the dining room however might just work.

"We could lock her in the dining room when we leave" said Rio

Mulan turned to look at her as if considering her plan.

Mulan fingered the top of her sword for a moment. A gesture Rio now recognized as a nervous habit for her.

"The doors do not have locks" said Mulan

"We could figure something out" said Snow

She was seizing on Rio's plan because the other alternative was abhorrent to her.

Mulan bit her bottom lip and seemed to be considering it.

"Very well we shall see how it goes first, if it goes badly. You are to leave me to deal with her. Is that understood?" said Mulan

She looked deadly serious and Rio could guess what she meant by dealing with her.

"Yes we understand" said Rio

Snow opened her mouth to protest and Rio shook her head no at the woman.

She could tell how much just the idea of killing Aurora hurt Mulan. Now was not the time to push her patience.

"Come on lets find her" said Emma

She sounded less than enthused by the idea.

"Well you did want to explore" said Snow

Rio snorted this was not what she had in mind.

They checked every room they had already explored.

Now it was time to check what they hadn't. The front door was stubbornly locked.

As if the house knew Aurora wasn't meant to leave.

Of course putting her in the dungeon more than likely tipped it off.

They were paused in front of the only wing of the house they hadn't entered yet.

"Well shall we?" said Emma

They started down the hall. Opening doors and checking inside rooms.

If it had cabinets they checked inside those.

Slowly making their way through each and every room.

Until they had checked almost the whole wing.

They were now stopped in front of the last door and Emma was picking the lock.

"I doubt she's in there if we can't even get in" said Snow

The latch clicked open and Emma turned the knob.

They pushed the door open and went inside. They froze in shock.

Aurora was in there all right. She was huddled in the corner freaking out.

Her eyes riveted on the only piece of furniture in the room.

A spinning wheel and a stool sat in the center of the room.

Other than that the room was bare.

There was however A bit of sparkling dust on the floor near the spindle.

Rio leaned down and picked up a piece.

While Mulan and Snow moved to deal with the cornered princess.

She lifted it to her face and stared in shock.

It was a small piece of gold thread about the length of a piece of straw.

"Holy crap he can really do it" said Rio

She said it softly but Emma still heard her.

"Can do what?" said Emma

Rio held up the piece of thread.

"It that what I think it is?" said Emma

Rio nodded yes and handed the piece to her.

She watched Emma turn it over in her hand and stare at it.

Aurora was still freaking out in the corner.

Neither Snow's soft talking or Mulan's comforting gestures were working.

Rio sighed and walked forward. She figured it was the spinning wheel that was causing the fit.

Maybe if they removed it she would stop.

"Come on Emma help me move this thing, she's having a panic attack because of it" said Rio

"Why it's just a spinning wheel?" said Emma

Rio gave her a dumbfounded look until Emma realized what she just said.

"Oh yeah right forgot, sorry" said Emma

She grabbed one side of the contraption and Rio grabbed the other.

Together they carried it towards the door.

"Where are we going to put it?" said Emma

"The next room is fine. We just need to get it out of her line of sight" said Rio

Rio grabbed the knob, opened the door and slid out into the hallway while still carrying her end.

Damn this thing was heavy. What the hell was it made of oak?

Rio opened the door to the next room and they squeezed it through the door.

Setting it down just inside the door. Leaving just enough clearance to close the door.

"Holy crap that thing is heavy" said Emma

"Yeah I know, wonder how he even got it up here?" said Rio

"Dur magic" said Emma

Rio grimaced she had answered her own stupid question.

"Come on lets check to see if that worked" said Rio

She was breathing heavily but she was glad her stomach wasn't threatening to heave again like it did this morning.

The mint tea and crackers she kept finding on her nightstand seriously helped.

She had upped her intake in citrus and greens.

Hoping she could stop this cold or whatever it was before it hit her completely.

She still felt tired every day though and oddly after the morning her appetite was hellacious for the rest of the day.

Maybe it was some sort of weird strain of flu

Emma pushed open the door and found Snow hugging Aurora tightly while the girl sobbed uncontrollably in her arms.

Snow was too busy with the girl to notice.

The look of irritation that passed over Emma's features when she took in that scene.

Rio couldn't help but think that this might become a problem later. Especially if they took the girl and Mulan with them.

She decided she would do some more research later when Snow went into the fiery room.

Maybe she could find some quest to send them on and they wouldn't want to come with them to Storybrooke.

She was certain the book contained more about the wraith than that one passage.

Rio frowned as she glanced at Mulan. She would however miss at least Mulan.

Aurora had grown on her somewhat but if it meant she had to go. To keep Emma from going off on her mother.

Then Rio was more than happy to sacrifice that friendship if it kept Emma happy.

Aurora was still sobbing as they escorted her back to the dungeon but at least she wasn't freaking out anymore.

As Mulan passed them she clapped them both on the shoulder.

"Thank you, we would not have been able to calm her with the wheel in the room" said Mulan

Rio smiled at her glad of the praise at least.

Emma was more grudging with her acknowledgment but Mulan didn't seem to mind.

In fact the woman looked relieved.

When they finally got Aurora locked up and returned to the main hall it was already lunch time.

Snow took the plate of food to Aurora this time while Emma hovered protectively behind her.

Rio stayed behind with Mulan.

"It was the spindle" said Mulan

She was slowly munching on the sandwich and alternating it with sips of soup. Rio nodded in understanding.

"I figured as much" said Rio

She took a bite of the cheese and followed it with some fruit.

"She hates her" said Mulan

She took another bite. She pined Rio with a glare that dared her to deny it.

"Its jealousy" said Rio

She didn't bother to try and deny it. Mulan was smart enough to pick up the clues.

The woman would make a great C.S.I. in our world Rio mused.

Mulan frowned her piece of bread halfway to her mouth.

"Why?" said Mulan

Rio shrugged

"Probably because Emma wasn't raised by Snow.

So she never got that mothering coddling stuff Snow's doing for Aurora" said Rio

Mulan frowned and looked down at her food.

"She didn't raise her? I assumed when she said she was her mother that she did?" said Mulan

"No Emma and I grew up in foster care" said Rio

"Foster care?" said Mulan

"The state took care of us in special homes and we were passed around to different families a few times" said Rio

Mulan looked shocked. So shocked she had stopped eating.

Rio took the moment to snag another of the small sandwiches from the tray of them.

This one looked like ham or something similar.

One thing about this world she wasn't going to miss. No more mystery meat.

She wanted her bacon to taste like bacon. Not something she couldn't even label.

"Why were you in foster care?" said Mulan

"Emma came through the portal and they found her.

Big surprise no parents came forth. So she ended up in care and I was taken away from my parents" said Rio

Mulan stared at her in shock. Her mouth partially hanging open.

"Why?' she asked at last.

Rio sighed she hated talking about this but Mulan did deserve to know.

"My mother tried to kill me" said Rio

She waited for the usual pity and was pleasantly surprised when Mulan didn't offer it up.

"You hate her" said Mulan

Rio nodded yes

"With more passion than a religious fanatic" said Rio

The look that passed across Mulan's features could only be described as sadness.

"What of you father?" said Mulan

"He walked out on us when I was little.

I honestly don't remember his face and the only way I remember his name is because it's on my birth certificate" said Rio

The sadness deepened and Rio went back to eating.

"You were going to kill her weren't you?" said Rio

Mulan nodded yes slowly.

"She is my responsibility. If she is beyond saving then her end is mine as well"said Mulan

The tone remained sad and Rio needed desperately to lighten the mood.

"I think I found something yesterday that you might be interested in" said Rio

Mulan gave her a curious look .

"What?" said Mulan

"A passage on the wraith. It says the souls it takes just travel to another plane of existence" said Rio

Mulan set her bowl of soup down before she dropped it.

"Phillip?" said Mulan

Rio nodded.

"You are certain?" said Mulan

Rio nodded yes.

"I will need to do more research but it should be easier to reach from here. Than our world is to reach" said Rio

Mulan didn't know what to say. Rio could tell she was shocked.

"Will you show me this passage?" said Mulan

"Yeah sure just let me finish this" said Rio

She quickly scarfed down the remains of her sandwiches and then rose.

She did indeed see something on the wraith in his book but she wasn't sure of how much use it would be.

Still some hope was better than none.

She led Mulan upstairs and pulled out the book.

Flipped a few pages until she found the area she was reading last night.

"Here" said Rio

Mulan read over the passage and frowned

"It does not say how to reach it" said Mulan

"Yeah I know but it's more than we knew before " said Rio

Mulan nodded yes.

"Thank you" said Mulan

"Your welcome" said Rio

Mulan flipped the page and frowned

"This is his handwriting is it not?" said Mulan

"Yep" said Rio

Mulan quickly pulled her hand back and gave Rio a worried look.

"You shouldn't be handling his stuff so casually" said Mulan

Rio shrugged and returned the book to its former position.

"The man is evil not the tools, likewise a sword is not dangerous except in the hand of an enemy" said Rio

"You intend to be our sword" said Mulan

"Yes if thats the only way to keep Cora here is to cut her down" said Rio

"Be wary magic is dangerous and you do not know yet what that bangle can do" said Mulan

Rio could understand what the woman was trying to say and she did in fact share Mulan's reservations.

Truthfully the whole idea made her nervous. She would be the first to admit she didn't know what she was doing.

" I am but the path ahead may require a bit of risk" said Rio

Mulan looked at her stomach for some reason and Rio raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Just be careful how much you risk and make sure it is worth it" said Mulan

"Hey guys where are you?" said Emma

"In here" said Rio

Emma poked her head in the door.

"Hey did you guys see this spread downstairs?" said Emma

"Yes the small sandwiches are most delicious. I particularly like the griffin and cheese" said Mulan

Rio gave her an incredulous look and walked out the door to follow Emma downstairs.

"Griffin really? Then what was the bacon?"said Emma

"Basilisk" said Mulan

Rio gasped and made a disgusted look.

"Isn't that the one that looks like a snake?" said Emma

"Yes is does resemble a serpent why?" said Mulan

Emma's mouth moved in protest but nothing came out. Rio clapped her on the shoulder

"Just give it up sis" said Rio

They came back downstairs. Only to see Snow loading her plate with a bit of everything.

Somewhere she must have moved past the trepidation this place caused and just went with the flow.

She was glad they were all together now. It was time to lay out her plan to all of them.

Well all of them that could be trusted still.


	27. Chapter 27

Rio 27

"Oh hell no, thats a horrible plan" said Emma.

She should have know Emma would protest that part . She wasn't looking forward to letting Cora blast her either.

Not without knowing for certain the bracelet would negate any harm Cora tried to inflict.

"I have to agree with her, surly their must be another way" said Snow

Mulan was stubbornly silent from her end of the table and Rio was wondering why.

"I've gone over everything he has twice. There is no other way" said Rio

"How do you know it won't just let you get killed?" said Emma

She sounded worried and Rio turned towards her.

"I don't but I have to try. If I can in any way negate the edge Cora has through her magic. I'm going to take it" said Rio

Snow opened her mouth to second Emma's protests no doubt. When Mulan cut her off.

"She is right with Hook helping her. She already has an unfair advantage at best" said Mulan

Snow turned towards the once silent warrior.

"Yes but that's not enough to risk her life over. Especially if it may not work" said Snow

Emma seized on that.

"I hate to say this but maybe we should ask Mr Gold" said Emma

Rio turned back to her with a dumbfounded look on her face. Clearly not believing she would suggest that.

"Well I don't know if we want to go that route. He may not tell us the truth .

He has no reason to help us after all" said Snow

"Actually he does" said Emma

They all looked in her direction.

"I still owe him a favor remember" said Emma

Snow looked offended by the thought. She snorted.

"Something he shouldn't have extracted in the first place.

He should have just let Ashley keep her baby because it was the right thing to do" said Snow

Everyone gave her a wry look.

"Rumpelstiltskin doing something because it's the right thing to do, come on mom. Isn't that a bit of wishful thinking?" said Emma

Snow grudgingly accepted their assessment because yes it was unheard of for him to do anything without gain.

At least to their knowledge.

"Still Emma does have a point.

He won't let something like her being trapped here interfere with collecting on a deal as he sees it.

So he will at least help us if he thinks it will lead to Emma's return" said Rio

"You honestly think he would help us?" said Snow

"Why would he not are you his enemy?" said Mulan

Snow shook her head no.

"No but Rumpelstiltskin is difficult at best to gage" said Rio

"Yet you believe he would aid you. Simply to force Emma to honor her bargain?" said Mulan

"Yeah I know it sounds crazy. Twisted or not he does have something of a code of honor.

Not sure what all it entails but I believe he does have some vested interest in Emma" said Rio

Emma and Snow both frowned at her.

Rio wasn't sure if she liked the idea of someone like Gold having an interest in Emma at all.

At the moment he was safe.

At least as far as any amorous intentions towards Emma are concerned but that did leave a whole slew of other possibilities. Some of which were quite disturbing.

"Eew I wish you hadn't said that. You make it sound as if he's got the hots for me or something" said Emma

Rio gave her a wry grin.

"I believe if that were his intention he would not currently be dating Belle" said Snow

Rio wondered if she was saying that for Emma's benefit or her own.

"Either way we will find out tonight. Emma I need your help with something" said Rio

"What?" said Emma

"I wish to make a charm, hopefully one that will allow Snow to have more control inside that realm" said Rio

"Okay great but what do you need my help with?" said Emma

Rio rolled her eyes.

"I need your magic at least until I can siphon off some of Cora's" said Rio

Snow looked vaguely alarmed.

"Are you sure its wise for you two to be dabbling with magic? You guys don't exactly know what your doing yet" said Snow

"No but in the absence of a teacher.

The student must learn what they can, unless of course there really is a Hogwarts in this realm" said Rio

Snow gave her a blank look and Emma burst into giggles. Snow gave Emma a confused look.

"Harry potter" said Emma

Even with Emma's explanation snow still looked lost.

"Henry has the movies. We can watch them when we get back"said Emma

Snow nodded in understanding finally.

"Okay its settled then. Labs back this way. He has all the ingredients already on the shelf" said Rio

"Shouldn't we wait and see if Mr Gold really will help us?" said Emma

She looked nervous to Rio .

"We can't afford to wait plus we would be sending Snow in there without protection to ask." said Rio

Emma gave her a dubious look.

"I can do this Emma, don't you trust me?" said Rio

Emma nodded yes.

"Of course I do" said Emma

"But it makes you nervous" said Rio

She had picked up on Emma's reluctance to even use the magic she could do naturally.

"Yeah" said Emma

Snow gave her daughter a worried look and then turned towards Rio.

"You don't have to do this" said Snow

"Yeah they do. Cora was able to manipulate Aurora's experience enough that the fire tried to eat her" said Mulan

"Yeah but she could have been lying about the whole thing too"said Emma

Rio gave her a look that plainly said she wasn't buying that.

"No that was real we all saw the injuries" said Snow

Emma was wavering. So Rio pulled out her ace card.

Yes it was underhanded but this was too important to let Cora gain any kind of advantage.

If it meant fighting dirty Rio was more than happy to do so.

"Do you really want to take the chance with your mothers safety on the line?" said Rio

Emma gave her an irritated look that plainly said that was a low blow.

Rio didn't even flinch back from it.

So she wasn't exactly the white hat type, personally she preferred shades of gray anyways.

Snow as also giving her an irritated look for even pointing that out.

"No of course not" said Emma

Snow opened her mouth to protest that she didn't need the protection but by this time Emma was firmly in her court.

Grudging though her presence might be.

"Great its settled then, we'll start after we finish lunch"said Rio

"Rio, Emma this is not necessary"said Snow

"Actually I think it might be" said Mulan

Snow groaned and threw her hands up in irritation.

"Where are they?" said Cora

Hook lounged against the wall and tried to ignore one of Cora's many rants once again.

He truthfully had no idea where the group of women had gone to either.

A fact that was increasingly worrying him. Cora's minions had been unsuccessfully scouring the land for weeks.

He would have found it amusing if he wasn't so worried something had happened to the girl.

Cora screamed and threw her scrying materials on the floor.

Chicken feathers flew everywhere and he stepped back some to avoid the more unsavory contents of this particular exercise.

"Someone must be hiding them but who?" said Cora

Killian raised a bored set of eyes to regard the old witch. Or at least he looked bored.

So far he had been doing an admirable job of playing the jilted lover on rebound.

It wouldn't last forever though Cora was bound to discover his deception.

He had already failed once trying to kill her he didn't relish the thought of fighting her.

Especially with the odds being squarely in her favor with all that dark magic on her side.

She gave another short scream of frustration and turned towards him.

He suppressed the urge to laugh and or vomit

because some of the sacrifice's blood was covering a portion of the woman's face.

"You are no help. Haven't your men found anything yet?"said Cora

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"No they fare no better than you" said Hook

"Perhaps you should kill a few of them to encourage their haste" said Cora

He responded with an angry glare that Cora ignored.

She frowned and her face looked truly horrifying right now.

He would never be able to shake that image from his head now.

Groaning she turned away from him apparently she was either too frustrated to berate him again or just too tired.

He was starting to notice that magic took a physical toll on it's user.

Something he might be able to use later.

"I will be in my chamber changing, do call me if anything turns up" said Cora

She flounced away from him and he released the smirk he was holding in.

Just the idea that his beloved was eluding the sorceress for so long was amusing in the extreme.

He was absurdly proud of her right now.

Despite his worry, he knew she would appear when she was ready.

He just wished he knew where she was hiding so effectively.

Rio munched on what looked suspiciously like tacos with the book propped firmly on her lap.

One leg was draped over the arm of her chair as she read and ate.

Emma was staring at her with a funny look on her face.

"So what's in the book?" said Emma

She dipped what looked like a quesdilla into something green that looked like guacamole.

They were pretty certain it wasn't because it didn't really taste like avocados at all.

"Spells" said Rio

She took a drink of her punch like drink and grabbed another taco.

"I wonder what's in these?" said Rio

"You don't want to know trust me" said Emma

Snow had opted to take Aurora some more food again and Mulan went with her as a guard of sorts.

Leaving the other two women to discuss what they would have to do to make the charm.

"So what's it say?" said Emma

Rio swallowed her bite of food.

"A lot once you figure out how to read his handwriting" said Rio

"Can I see?" said Emma

Rio passed the book to her and reached for a quesadilla thingy.

She looked around for some more of the salsa stuff. She was about to give up and go with the guacamole stuff.

When a small bowl appeared in front of her hand.

Rio froze in shock because that was the first time she'd seen first hand evidence of his magic.

"Whoa that's cool" said Rio

"What's cool?" said Emma

She had been reading the book so she didn't see the bowl appear.

Rio pointed to the bowl and Emma gave her a confused look.

"That bowl just appeared out of no where" said Rio

Emma stared at the piece of china with a perplexed look.

As if it would reveal its secrets if she stared at it long enough.

"Really?" said Emma

"Yeah" said Rio

"Creepy" said Emma and went back to reading.

Rio hesitated, should she eat some of the guacamole or grab some of the salsa?

Emma was right it was a bit creepy now that she thought about it.

Still she wasn't one to complain when the service was good.

She grabbed a scoop of each and dipped her taco into it.

At least she thought it was her taco until the flavor of chocolate chips assailed her taste buds.

She tilted her hand so she could see what she had grabbed and frowned.

In her hand was a cookie with salsa and guacamole on one corner.

She didn't know if she should be disgusted or finish it. Still it didn't taste too bad.

She took another bite and looked up. Emma was staring at her

"What?" said Rio

Emma wore this disgusted look on her face.

That reminded Rio of the face one makes when they step in dog poo wearing open toed shoes.

"What are you doing?" said Emma

"Eating why? You should try it, it's good" said Rio

She held out the cookie as if offering it. Really sometimes Emma was just fun to mess with.

Emma looked like she wanted to hurl briefly.

"No thanks I'll stick with what I've got" said Emma

She was still staring at her however and Rio could tell she was trying to decide something.

"Ah Rio how long has it been since you know?" said Emma

Rio gave her a confused look because well she was confused. Just what was Emma talking about?

"Since what?" said Rio

She took another bite of the cookie.

"You know your monthly visitor" said Emma

She sounded embarrassed to be asking the question in the first place.

Rio froze when she realized just what Emma was asking. She mentally reviewed the past few weeks.

"On Killian's ship why?" said Rio

Emma sighed in relief and Rio frowned at her.

"Why what were you thinking?" said Rio

"Oh just that you might be you know" said Emma

Rio was confused again

"I might be what?" said Rio

"Preggers" said Emma

She sounded embarrassed by the admission.

Rio thought about it for a moment then quickly dismissed it as being ludicrous.

"Nope just strange" said Rio

She finished the cookie and picked up a taco for sure this time.

"Just worried you know, you spent a lot of time in his bed you know" said Emma

Rio frowned she didn't really want to remember that. It hurt every time she thought his name.

What would looking at his kid every day do to her psyche?

"Can we please not talk about him" said Rio

Emma gave her a sad little look.

"Yeah sure, sorry" said Emma

Rio sighed and wiped the moisture gathering in her eyes away.

She was so damn emotional now. What the hell happened to her?

She remorsefully blamed Killian. She was fine until she met him, wasn't she?

Damn it now she questioning herself.

Rio grabbed one of those rolled up taquito like things and munched it down.

She didn't even want to know what kind of meat that was.

It tasted like chicken therefore it was as far as she was concerned.

Snow walked in alone and sat down. She gave a worried glance at Emma.

"Where's Mulan?" said Emma

She was busy reading his book still. She finished whatever it was that had caught her attention and handed it back to Rio.

"She's talking to Aurora now that she's calm. I don't think the attack on Mulan was all her doing" said Snow

Rio looked up from the book to glance at Snow and to actually pay attention to what she was grabbing this time.

"How so?" said Emma

Snow sighed and grabbed an empty plate. She started filling it with an assortment of stuff.

Snow never seemed to care what things were made of around here. Something Rio envied immensely.

It would be nice to not worry about what was in their next meal. She chalked it up to Snow being a native.

"We think when Cora manipulated the dream. She somehow got in Aurora's head" said Snow

"Just means we have to watch her closer" said Rio

Snow frowned at her. Her gaze paused on the book in her hands.

"Where did you find that?" said Snow

"The library, where else would you find a book?" said Rio

Snow gave Emma a look and the other woman sighed. Emma stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to check on Mulan" said Emma

Rio wasn't fooled it was obvious Snow wanted to talk to her. Preferably alone it seemed.

Rio took a drink of her tea and waited for the other woman to start talking.

"I don't like that your encouraging her" said Snow

She must have been waiting until Emma's steps could no longer be heard. Rio lowered the book.

"Why not?" said Rio

She wanted Snow to come out and say it. Whatever it was.

"She doesn't need magic" said Snow

Rio smirked so it was that old hat again.

"Are you so certain of that?" said Rio

Snow narrowed her eyes at Rio. She met them with a smirk.

Snow was trying to intimidate and failing miserably.

"What do you mean?" said Snow

She sounded confused now and Rio smirked.

"Snow let me ask you something, how many magic users in your world are on the side of good?" said Rio

Snow frowned at her.

"Just the fairies why?" Snow

"Just the fairies" Rio mused

"And yet there are how many in town that are not even remotely good?" said Rio

snow pursed her lips.

"Two, Rumpelstiltskin and Regina you know that" said Snow

"Great and you don't want your daughter to use her natural inborn gifts, why?" said Rio

Snow glared at her but Rio cut her off before she could reply.

"I'll tell you why it's because it scares you, which is fine there's nothing wrong with being scared.

There is however something wrong with letting that fear override you.

To the point that what you need to do doesn't get done" said Rio

Snow glared at her some more and sat down next to her. Rio met her glare evenly.

"Snow why do you think your daughter was made the savior?" said Rio

She seemed to be thinking for a few minutes. Then she sat back with a sigh.

"Because of the magic" said Snow

She sounded defeated to Rio. So she took pity on the woman.

"Look I know your trying to protect your daughter and like it or not she's going to try and protect you.

It's just how Emma works." said Rio

Snow looked less than happy about that

"That's just it, you know how my daughter works better than I do and I'm her mother" said Snow

She sounded like she wanted to cry. Rio reached across the table and rested her hand over Snow's.

"That's not you fault. Besides what matters now is that you are trying to connect with her.

Trust me thats all that matters to her that and well the fact you didn't discard her" said Rio

Snow looked offended for just a few seconds.

"She thought I discarded her?" said Snow

She sounded completely distraught. It made Rio feel completely horrible but the woman deserved to know.

The only way to fix a problem is if you know there is a problem in the first place. Rio nodded yes.

"She hated you two for the longest time and when that burned itself out she made up tales about you two." said Rio

Snow looked heartbroken and Rio remembered the look on her face back in the nursery.

Regina had really done a number on this family.

Whatever Snow's crime had been she didn't deserve to keep paying for it over and over again.

Snow looked like she might cry and Rio felt bad for making her do it. Snow really was a nice woman.

She just couldn't understand what she could have possibly done to earn Regina's animosity.

Maybe she was just insane. I mean who else would think destroying the world was a viable option for vengeance.

Except for an insane person.

"She made up stories about us?" said Snow

Rio nodded yes.

"At one point you were super spies, the next bank robbing outlaws. My personal favorite was the pirate stage"said Rio

Snow looked shocked for a moment

"Yeah I can guess why" said Snow

Rio smirked so what if she liked Killian. The man was hot give a girl a break why don't ya.

Snow looked amused for a few minutes. Then her mood turned pensive again.

"You know so much about our daughter and we know so little. We missed so much" said Snow

She sounded completely sad again.

"Hey it's not like you wouldn't have been there if you could, what's important is you are here now." said Rio

Snow gave her a doubtful look.

"You followed her into the portal didn't you? Why?" said Rio

Snow didn't even hesitate.

"Because I couldn't bear to lose my daughter yet again" said Snow

Rio smiled at her.

"So stop lamenting about what you missed and embrace what's to come"said Rio

Yeah that sounded cold to her ears but all this heartfelt sentiment was getting on her nerves and Emma's.

She could tell her sister was already uncomfortable enough as it was.

"Will you tell me about your childhood, the things you used to do?" said Snow

Rio closed the book after she marked the page with a napkin.

"Yeah sure what do you want to know?" said Rio

"Anything, I missed so much I just.. I need to know her and.. you do" said Snow

Rio took a deep breath and drifted back into her memories.

"I met Emma the first day I was there. I was scared.

My shoulder hurt and no one would tell me where my mother was.

Emma found me crying on the little cot they gave each of us. The room was set up a bit like a bunk house.

So anyways I was siting there crying. This little blond girl wanders over to me and asks me why I'm crying" said Rio

Snow looked sad but nodded for her to continue.

"I was still sobbing quite badly so it came out a jumble of half formed words.

Emma put her arms around me and hugged me until I stopped crying" said Rio

"How old were you?" said Snow

Rio gave a rueful laugh.

"I was eight and Emma was just turning fourteen, they used to put the older ones in charge of the younger ones.

So I guess I sort of clung to Emma for awhile." said Rio

Snow was frowning again and she was certain the woman wanted to ask questions.

"You have to understand. She was the only one who would answer my questions, who wasn't just plain mean to me.

I remember one year we didn't get presents for Christmas and Emma somehow managed to find me a stuffed unicorn" said Rio

Snow smiled at her.

"I wouldn't have survived those three years in that place if it wasn't for her.

The day they took me away from that place. I think I cried harder than I had when I first got there" said Rio

"So you never really played together?" said Snow

"Oh no of course we did, she was the recipient of my horrible grass tea and mud cupcakes.

The checker of homework and my partner in crime" said Rio

"Partner in crime?" said Snow

"World's best cookie thieves that was us" said Rio

Snow laughed just as Emma walked in.

She must have been standing outside because she was blushing something fierce.

She looked from Rio to Snow and back again with a perplexed look on her face.

"Well I best be going now" said Rio

She left Snow and Emma alone to talk because she sensed they really needed to.

She walked into the lab and started setting up for the spell.

As she was gathering stuff she caught sight of a large cloth covered piece of furniture.

At first she ignored it but curiosity soon got the better of her.

She slowly approached it and reached out her hand. She pulled the cloth back just a little bit.

Beneath the covering was a mirror. She would be willing to bet it was magic as well.

She let the cloth fall back down. If Regina could use a magic mirror then so could Cora.

Rio worried that they might have to do the spell in another room.

What if she could hear them through that thing?

Cora was staring at her mirror. She could have sworn she saw something in the glass a minute ago.

Her fingers rested on the glass and she tried to pull up the image again.

The surface rippled for a second then sudden half of Rio's face showed in the glass.

"Aha got you, now where are you? No don't ,damn it" said Cora

She screamed in frustration.

The image quickly covered the glass again and moved away from it. Her agent was locked away.

That much she could tell but not where they were. If only she could get Aurora into that room.

They could be in several places and none of them made her rest easy.

On impulse Rio gathered the supplies.

She had a bad feeling about that damn mirror ever since she uncovered it partially.

She carefully carried the supplies into the den. Setting them up on a table when she reached it.

"What are you doing thought we were going to use the lab?" said Emma

Rio looked up at her sister.

"It made me nervous" said Rio with a sheepish look on her face.

Emma just shook her head.

"Oh well it's a bit chilly in there anyways" said Emma

Rio started mixing the ingredients as the book said.

Emma sighed and began chanting along when Rio indicated she should.

After she dropped in the final ingredient the liquid turned briefly blue.

Rio dropped the chain she found into the liquid.

She chanted the binding part again and again until the liquid changed color again.

"All right all done" said Rio

She fished the chain out of the decanter and held it out to Snow.

"Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" said Emma

I guess she was expecting something flashy. Snow gave her a strange look.

"Are you sure it will work?" said Snow

"There is only one way to find out" said Mulan

Snow slipped the chain over her neck and they made their way into the dining room.

Rio packed up the equipment and carried it back to the lab. Leaving it neatly on one of his work surfaces.

Her gaze paused on the mirror. A shudder passed through her and she retreated from the room.

They discussed leaving at dinner that night and this time Rio was ready to leave.

She was nervous about facing Cora but delaying would do her no good and it actually might help Cora.

The last thing she wanted to do was help that witch in the slightest.

After dinner they followed Snow to her room and watched as she got comfortable.

Mulan pulled out a small amount of poppy powder.

That Rio recognized from the shipment they had guarded.

She blew the fine powder into Snow's face and she was out like a light.

They took seats around the room waiting for any news from the other side


	28. Chapter 28

Rio 28

The house was silent except for the occasional tap of a foot. She could hear the clock ticking in the hall downstairs.

The swoosh of fabric as Mulan moved to another location. The creak of leather as Emma shifted.

She was tired and bored, her eyes started to drift shut.

Then suddenly Snow sat up with a small scream and started sobbing.

Rio couldn't really get what she was saying through all the sobbing.

Emma was holding her trying to calm her down.

"What is it, what happened?" said Emma

"Did something happen to Henry?" said Emma.

The worry was evident in her tone.

Snow had finally calmed enough, that her answers could make sense now.

So Emma had asked what everyone was already wondering.

"It wasn't Henry" said Snow

"Oh lord why, oh why, did he do something so stupid?" said Snow

Emma looked briefly confused until Snow started sobbing again.

"Who?" said Emma

Snow looked too horrified to answer at the moment

So Rio supplied the answer she had figured out.

"Charming" said Rio

Emma turned a horrified gaze on her.

"No?" said Emma

Snow nodded yes and wiped at her eyes.

"Yes" said Snow.

Her voice sounded sad and worried all at once.

Rio couldn't blame her though. With Snow trapped here there was no one to break the curse, well unless Henry could do it.

But what kid really wants to kiss his grandpa? Assuming he even loved the man enough for it to work.

From what she knew Henry only knew David er Charming as a friend of Emma's.

The curse was too recently broken for any family feelings to develop yet.

Which meant David was essentially trapped in the sleeping spell until Snow and Emma returned. If they returned.

Oh god, this trip was rapidly descending into nightmares. Emma was covering her mouth with her hand.

Her eyes were a study in horror. Mulan however looked confused. Rio turned to her to clue her in.

"Prince Charming, Snow's husband and Emma's dad. Has put himself under the sleeping curse apparently" said Rio

Mulan's mouth dropped open in shock but she wisely didn't comment on the man's stupidity.

"Oh that wonderful stupid naive man" said Snow

Rio raised an eyebrow. Charming was definitely in for a chewing out of epic proportions

"But why? At least with Henry, he can wake up and inform them what we said" said Emma

Just her tone conveyed that she thought her father was an idiot for this move. Snow glared at her.

Emma shrugged her shoulders and Snow let it go.

Rio decided to interrupt before Emma said something that would result in an argument.

"So what did he say?" said Rio

Snow opened her mouth to berate Emma and then stopped.

Instead she turned back towards Rio and Mulan.

"He said that Rumpelstiltskin left some magic ink in his cell, that we can use to stun Cora. We just have to fetch it" said Snow

She looked less than thrilled with the idea.

"Okay so where is his cell?" said Emma

Snow frowned and looked at the bedspread she was twisting in her hands.

"In our old home" said Snow

Now it was Emma's turn to frown because the last visit to home, had resulted in Snow having a nervous breakdown slash crying jag.

"You managed to capture the dark one?" said Mulan

"Yes with help from Ella er Ashley" said Snow

Rio smirked, glad she wasn't the only one mixing up the two personality thing.

"You mean Cinderella?" said Emma

Snow glared at her.

"Yes but don't call her that, her stepsisters used that horrid nickname to tease her. It will hurt her feelings if you use it" said Snow

Emma looked momentarily shocked for a moment

"Wait so Ashley? As in Ashley Boyd?" said Emma

Snow gave her a confused look for some reason.

"Ah yeah, why do you ask?" said Snow

Emma shook her head as if to clear something.

"Well I'll be.." said Emma

Rio cleared her throat because Emma and Snow were both losing them in the conversation.

Snow seemed to shake herself out of whatever wild tangent her mind went on.

"We should leave right away" said Snow

She made as if to exit the bed.

"At first light, it remains dark outside still" said Mulan

Snow gave the woman a frustrated little look but in the end she conceded.

"We should all at least try to get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" said Rio

The others nodded in agreement. Mulan drifted out of the room and back to hers.

Rio followed her out leaving Emma time to talk to her mom.

Snow would be more determined than ever to get home quickly now that Charming was trapped.

Rio silently cursed the stupid fool. As if they didn't already have enough on their plate already.

"Have you decided what we will do with Aurora?" said Mulan

She stopped in the hallway and waited until Rio answered her.

"I was thinking we could bind her and maybe blindfold her" said Rio

She honestly didn't want to leave the girl here. Just in case they were unable to return.

That was a cruel fate the girl didn't deserve. Mulan gave her a look that was resigned but grateful.

"We will have to lead her" said Mulan

"I take it there was no success in the stables?" said Rio

Mulan shook her head no.

"Not unless you know how to reanimate dead things" said Mulan

She gave a grimace of disgust.

"That bad huh?" said Rio

Mulan nodded and looked briefly sad.

"The food spell only extended to the house apparently" said Mulan

Rio blanched.

"Poor horses" said Rio

Mulan nodded in agreement. She walked into her door.

"Goodnight Rio" said Mulan

Then she closed the door.

"Night" said Rio

She walked towards hers yawning as she walked. She slipped off her shoes halfway towards the bed.

Slowly pulling her clothes off as she moved towards the bed.

She dropped them on the floor as she walked. She didn't feel up to bothering with the nightgown.

So she just slid into the bed in her skivvies. Her gaze briefly fell on the book and she lamented that she hadn't finished it.

For the sixth time since she found it, she debated bringing it with her.

Weighing again the pros and cons of having it with her. With a groan and a sigh she reached for it.

The lamp on the bedside table flared to life as she settled in to read what. She felt was too important to pass up.

The sun was rising through the front window by the time she stirred.

The book was clutched in her arms and the lamp had been burning all night.

"C'mon wake up" said Emma's exasperated voice.

Rio blinked open her eyes and met those of an very irritated blond.

"You stayed up reading all night didn't you?" said Emma

Rio groaned and looked away from Emma's angry gaze.

She knew she was only confirming Emma's suspicions but she really didn't care.

Emma sighed in exasperation.

"Oh Rio how could you ? We're supposed to be leaving today" said Emma

Rio slid a foot out of bed. She was so tired. She could have slept till dinner time.

She reached down and grabbed her pants off the floor. Slid her legs into them absently and stood up to look for her shirt.

"Snow's chomping at the bit to get going, it took all of Mulan's persuading to get her to even stop for breakfast." said Emma

Emma was bustling around the room shoving stuff into a bag she was carrying.

Rio tugged her shirt over her head and stared at her for a moment, trying to get her tired eyes to focus.

She had manged to finish the book last night but she stayed up almost all night doing it.

Today was most likely going to be a rough one.

She was personally glad she wouldn't be having to direct a huge animal in her present condition.

She reached for her shoes and Emma kicked them closer. Rio snagged them and pulled on on.

"What's with the bag?" said Rio

"Stuff we might need, none of us have changes of clothes or anything" said Emma

Rio rubbed her hands down her face.

"Please say there's coffee downstairs" said Rio

Emma nodded yes and flung her bag over her shoulder. Rio tugged on her other boot and wobbled to her feet.

"You taking that?" said Emma

She pointed at the book. Rio shook her head no.

"No, but I really should put it back I suppose" said Rio

She picked it up. Her hands lingering on it's worn leather surface. She really wanted to keep it.

"Rio?" said Emma

Rio shook herself out of her daze and headed for the door. Emma followed her out.

The hall was deserted and she could hear the sounds of eating from downstairs.

Rio started down the stairs. Instead of going into the dining hall straight away.

She turned towards the library. Emma tromped down the stairs behind her.

"Where are you going?" said Emma

"Returning this to the shelf. It's too dangerous to leave just laying around" said Rio

She started to turn back to the door to the library, then turned back abruptly.

"I'll be back in a minute" said Rio

She then turned and walked away. She entered the library and climbed the stairs.

She approached the shelf and set the book back on the shelf. With one last longing look at it she walked away.

Descended the stairs and headed for the dining room. For once they were all sitting around eating together.

Well everyone except Aurora. Last minute plans were being made and no one wanted her to hear them.

They still didn't know if Cora could hear what the girl did but no one wanted to take that chance.

Snow was a bit hyper although, she could detect the worry in her tone.

She was in a hurry to leave and with good reason.

"We'll go in and check the cell once we get there, Rio do you mind staying outside to watch?" said Snow

Rio blinked in confusion, still not fully awake enough to focus on her words.

"Yeah sure" she said.

She reached for the cup of coffee that appeared in front of her hand.

She downed it without even thinking about it and waited for more to appear.

Man, she would miss that particular feature of his house.

She picked up a plate and shoveled some food onto it, while she vaguely listened to their plans.

More coffee appeared and she sat down with her now full plate. She picked up a fork and began to eat.

"What will we do with Aurora?" said Mulan

She gave Rio a glance and she shook her head no.

There would be no way she would be able to watch the girl and watch for Cora.

Mulan frowned at her response but didn't argue.

"She'll have to just go with us" said Snow

Rio could tell the woman wanted to just leave the girl here.

Something that Mulan was bound to protest.

Rio found it somewhat amusing.

How Snow went from the girl's advocate, to wanting to be rid of her like so much dead weight.

"What are we going to do if she turns on us or worse starts acting like Cora?" said Emma

Snow nodded at Emma as if agreeing with her assessment.

Rio swallowed the bit of fruit in her mouth before answering for a now flustered looking Mulan.

"Then we fake her out, let her think there is dissension in the ranks" said Rio

Mulan gave her a quizzical look.

"To what end?" said Mulan

Rio downed her coffee again.

"I want to see if she'll tip her hand some, we need to find out where the wardrobe dust is" said Rio

Emma gave her an unreadable look, well except for the worry anyways.

"How are you proposing to do that?" said Snow

She sounded like she had serious misgivings. Rio didn't blame her, tricking Cora would be a gamble at best.

It had to sound believable to not only her but to Hook as well.

Her heart twinged she truly had been avoiding thinking of him while they were here.

She told herself it was because he was detrimental to her concentration.

He was to some extent but even more so to her mood.

Being separated from him made her feel like a lovesick teen who just went through a bad break up.

The last thing she needed while plotting Cora's downfall and their way home, was to have a Bella moment.

She just didn't want to be the girl who curled up in a ball and sobbed the next few months away.

Even though on most days she felt like doing just that.

Maybe that's why she felt sick in the morning perhaps it had to do with crying most of the night.

Of course the few nightmares she had the last few nights hadn't helped.

A shiver passed through her and Emma gave her a concerned look.

Rio frowned after what she told Emma about him.

She wasn't sure she wanted to trust Emma with her fears of losing him too.

She was afraid Emma would see her as weak.

For worrying about a man, that had betrayed them and almost got them killed on more than one occasion.

No she did not think Emma would understand her fears for the man.

Nor would she understand, the horrifying dreams Rio had about Rumpelstiltskin ripping out his heart right in front of her.

Like Killian claimed he did to Milah. She doubted Emma would find them as horrifying as Rio did.

It only made Rio more determined to keep him away from the man at all costs.

If she weighed Killian's anger against his loss. She would rather have him angry at her and alive.

Then to have to bury him because he tried to take on Gold.

"Well I thought I would start with a bit of sympathy, maybe a heart to heart" said Rio

Emma frowned at her. Obviously not appreciating Rio's sarcasm.

"A heart to heart with Cora?" said Emma

Rio scoffed.

"No of course not you have to actually have one for that, no I meant with Aurora" said Rio

Snow was giving her a confused look and so were the others. Rio sighed and looked at Emma.

The woman looked doubtful.

"Exactly how would that work?" said Snow

She sounded even more skeptical but at least she was willing to listen this time.

When she had proposed the plan of let Cora attack me. Snow had freaked and practically shouted her down.

So Rio mentally revised. She would have to resort to trickery instead.

"Think, Cora's been looking for us since we disappeared because she needs the compass, how do you think she will react when we suddenly appear back on her radar?" said Rio

The others frowned and shifted uneasily. So far no one had come up with a plan to defeat the woman yet.

Well beyond Rio's that was and everyone vetoed that. It wouldn't stop her from doing it however.

She just needed to come up with a plausible alternative, that she could use to distract the others from her true plan.

"She will instantly try to take the compass from us" said Mulan

Rio nodded yes and the others grumbled.

"So how do we stop her from getting it?" said Emma

Rio smirked at her.

"We don't" said Rio

The stunned looks she received were so picture worthy. She longed for her phone once again.

"Say what?" said Snow

Rio smirked and pulled both compasses out of her pockets. She set them on the table.

"We let her have one and we keep the other" said Rio

Everyone still looked confused except for Emma

"Huh I don't understand I thought there was only one compass?" said Snow

Rio grinned even wider than before, her face now resembling a wicked Cheshire cat grin.

"Yes, well that's what they think and this is the one we will make sure she takes" said Rio

She held up the false one.

"Ah why that one?' said Mulan

"Because it's the fake"said Emma

She sounded excited and somewhat gleeful.

"Yeah but she still will have the cabinet ashes" said Snow

"Yes I know, that is why we are going to use our little falling out to distract her to what I am going to be doing" said Rio

Snow raised an eyebrow in query.

"Which is?" said Snow

She sounded suspicious and curious all at once. Rio shrugged off the suspicions.

She was a big girl and she knew what she was doing, despite Snow's misgivings.

" I am going to be retrieving the cabinet dust and hopefully replacing it with an alternative that looks convincing" said Rio

The table abruptly erupted into chaos again and Rio rolled her eyes.

Snow was being way too cautious in her opinion and it was starting to get annoying.

"What if she catches you?" said Mulan

Her soft voice cut across the usual protests, which died down slightly to hear her answer.

Rio shrugged and replied to the question, even though she was sure they would protest.

"Well then, I'll just goad her into attacking me. Shouldn't be too hard she hates me for some reason already." said Rio

She honestly wasn't sure what she had done, to even earn the woman's ire in the first place.

Perhaps it all stemmed from when she lit the cabinet on fire rather than let her have it or maybe it was something else.

Her mind drifted back to the day Cora found them at the bar.

Once she separated out the feelings of anger at both of them and the terrified look on Killian's face.

That she did in fact remember but chose to ignore at the time.

She was left with what Cora had insinuated and said at the bar.

She had all but growled her distaste for his choice of lover.

Rio analyzed the woman's body language from her memories and mentally groaned.

Well that was just wonderful. The old witch had a crush on her boyfriend or was that ex-boyfriend?

Her mood abruptly soured because she wasn't sure where they even stood anymore.

She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to break up with him but if it kept him safe.

"No uht uh no way, mom tell her , we went over this before" said Emma

Rio smirked, Emma sounded like a ten year old trying to get a parent to intercede in her behalf.

"Emma is right, we have gone over this. It is just too risky" said Snow

Rio rolled her eyes and noticed out of the corner of hers that Mulan had gone silent again.

Rio noted it and silently assessed Mulan as a potential ally in this.

Frowning Rio pulled another ploy out of what she referred to as her dirty underhanded trick bag.

"No more so than what Charming has already done" said Rio

Snow reacted as if Rio had just slapped her soundly across the face.

She shook her head as if to clear it and her mouth moved as if to rebuke the statement .

Nothing however was coming out of her moving lips. Emma gave Rio an angry look that plainly said that was low.

Privately Rio agreed but now was not the time to mince words.

It was time for some decisive action that would get them home.

In short if they intended to win this little race to home they needed to be willing to fight dirty.

Rio took a deep breath and hoped what she was saying now wouldn't lead to a falling out later.

"Do you honestly want to do anything less than everything you can to get back to him?

Don't you think he deserves more than that?" said Rio

Snow gave her a glare that could curdle milk or peel paint off a house.

"That is not the point" Snow managed to get out finally.

The irritation and anger clear in her voice.

"Actually it is precisely the point" said Rio

Snow opened her mouth to protest but Rio cut it off again. She was tired of all the it's not safe statements.

Of course it wasn't safe that was the point after all.

"You still don't need to risk.." said Emma

"Actually that is precisely what we need, no risk means no gain" said Mulan

Rio nodded in her direction in an offer of thanks.

Snow gave a frustrated little scream and started to launch another ramble about how dangerous Cora was.

"Snow who are we facing exactly?" said Rio

She was picking a bit of fruit peeling out from under her nail.

Noticing with irritation that the nails were all chewed up and her manicure was shot.

"You know who we're facing you've met her" said Snow

She sounded irritated and Rio couldn't resist the smirk that rose to her lips.

"Yes I have but I want you to define her" said Rio

Emma gave her a slightly confused look as did Snow.

Rio wondered absently if they knew they had the same exact facial expression when they were confused.

"Huh, define her ? Why?' said Emma

"Humor me" said Rio

She turned her attention to Snow and patiently awaited her answer.

Snow bunched up her eyebrows and Rio could almost see the gears turn in her head.

"Well she's Regina's mother and an evil witch" said Snow

Rio nodded to get her to keep going and also because she agreed with her assessment thus far.

She would have used another word other than witch, something that rhymes with it at least but snow didn't swear.

Well unless you counted stubbed toes.

"And what does that tell you about her?" said Rio

Mulan was frowning at her and Rio felt absurdly like a school teacher again.

Snow shook her head but was plainly not getting her point.

"I don't know that she's a bad person, what?" said Snow

Rio nodded yes. One could make that assessment particularly if you took into account how Regina turned out.

"Or a lousy mother" said Mulan

They all seemed to agree with that statement.

"So if you were to just go by the label on the box. What does that tell you about her methods?" said Rio

Snow frowned.

"That she fights dirty?" said Emma

Rio nodded in agreement. That was definitely part of what she was trying to explain.

"Yes there's that but something else is missing" said Rio

"That in order to defeat her we must respond with like methods" said Mulan

Rio's mouth dropped open in shock for just a second, then she quickly recovered.

"Exactly" said Rio

Snow frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No" said Snow

Rio rolled her eyes and looked towards Emma for help.

They were never going to get home if Snow didn't drop this squeamishness.

"Mom she's right.., just hold on and let me finish. Cora isn't playing by the rules why should we?" said Emma

Snow gave her daughter a sad look. Rio was debating saying something more but Mulan beat her to it.

"Just look at the methods she's used so far, do you really want to take the chance that she can make it to your world?" said Mulan

Snow hesitated. Rio could see practicality was warring with her conscience.

She was just glad the cricket wasn't here to sway Snow back to her goody two shoes ways.

"Where she would have no one standing between her and Henry?" said Emma.

"Regina.." said Snow

Emma gave her a level look.

Snow looked at her daughter and then away.

Rio could see the moment they had won the argument just by when Snow's shoulders slumped.

She felt marginally bad about forcing Snow down this path because essentially she was a good person.

Her methods however were not going to cut it. Cora had already tricked them once because they played it safe.

"Fine but only so far" said Snow

Rio frowned, wondering when exactly Snow would draw the line in the sand and how much it would cost her when she crossed it?

"Fair enough" said Rio

It wasn't much but she would take it for now.

"We should start packing up to leave" said Mulan

Rio and Snow were still staring at each other and she was clearly trying to diffuse the tension between the two women.

"Yeah, we probably should" said Snow

She broke her gaze away from Rio's first but not before Rio caught the sad worried look in her eyes.

She didn't know what to make of it, so she ignored it.

Mulan was already gathering food supplies for their trip and Emma went in search of some rope.

Snow hemed and hawed about tying the girl up but everyone insisted.

A Cora possessed Aurora already freaked Rio out once, she saw no need to let the woman kill them in their sleep.

A few hours later they left the dark castle behind.

Each of them bearing a small bag laden with food stuffs and supplies.

Marching almost single file with Mulan leading a blindfolded and tied Aurora behind her.

It was slow going because Aurora kept tripping .

Snow suggested they untie her or at least unblindfold her.

Mulan insisted that she remain tied and bound until they were well clear of the castle.

Something Emma and Rio agreed with.

Cora did not need to know where they had been for the last week or so.

Snow was out numbered so she let it go. That was when Aurora started complaining. By the time they exited the path, Rio wanted to take her blindfold off and shove it in the girls mouth.

"Why are you doing this to me?" whined Aurora, for the twentieth time.

Emma was to the point she wanted to deck the girl and even Snow was getting irritated.

Mulan suddenly stopped, when Aurora started to launch into yet another rant about how unfair they were all being to her. Mulan unwrapped a scarf from around her wrist and securely tied it around the girls mouth.

Rio barely resisted the urge to cheer. Emma let out an audible sigh and Snow glared at her.

"What she was getting annoying?" said Emma

Mulan started walking, dragging a muffled and protesting Aurora behind her.

They exited the path and they decided to take her blindfold off, when they were well away from where the path started.

They kept walking until the sun started to dip . Then made camp for the night.

They sat Aurora down on a rock and Mulan went about starting a fire. While Aurora glared daggers at her.

They dug into their bags and pulled out some of the food they packed to eat.

Rio decided now was the time to start implementing her plan and moved towards Aurora with food in hand.

Mulan eyed her just like they rehearsed with a look of wariness.

Rio held the food out to Aurora like she intended to hand the girl something to eat.

"What is that?' said Mulan suspiciously.

Rio had to admit the woman did suspicious very well.

"Just some food" said Rio

Mulan took it from her hand.

She gave Rio another suspicious look and took a bite of the food before handing the uneaten portion to Aurora.

Rio retreated and watched Mulan assuage Aurora's confusion with false accusations aimed at Rio.

Something they had all worked out in advance.

Since Mulan had been the girl's sole advocate before. They decided it would be out of character for that to change.

Snow was really too sweet to be openly cruel to the girl.

Emma clearly resented her and well Rio could pull off cold as surely as her namesake.

She was pretty sure the girl would believe they had voted to kill her if Mulan was the one telling her.

Aurora gave Rio and Emma a wide eyed scared look. Rio narrowed her eyes at the girl.

She quickly looked away and Rio watched her smile nervously.

Snow gave them both a worried look as if she was worried they really would kill the girl.

Honestly Rio would if the girl became a danger to them in any way.

That is partially what made her act so believable because it wasn't an act not really.

Snow of course didn't need to know this and well Emma wouldn't care unless she did it in front of her.

That was mainly because she was a cop now though not because she actually cared for the girl.

They arranged their bedding around the fire and drifted off to sleep. Snow took first watch and Mulan relieved her .

Aurora whimpered in her sleep but didn't wake up screaming this time.

Rio wondered if the spell had actually worked and if so could she do it again?

The next morning they rose and continued walking.

Aurora stuck right beside Mulan the whole time and didn't complain once.

Rio chalked it up to a pleasant side effect of their particular ploy.

When they stopped to rest. Rio pulled out an apple that she snagged from Mulan's pack and smirked at Aurora.

She moved back to her place by the fire and waited.

Mulan opened the pack and just like they planned started searching for the apple, that she already knew Rio possessed.

Rio waited a few seconds then took a bite out of the fruit.

Mulan looked up, spotted her and walked over towards her. Looking angry as she did so.

"I was saving that for Aurora" said Mulan

Rio reached in her bag and pulled out an identical apple. She held it out to Mulan.

"Here she can have mine" said Rio

She smirked wickedly as Mulan eyed the fruit in her hand. Mulan took it and threw it into the woods surrounding them.

"Stay out of my pack" said Mulan curtly and walked back to Aurora

Rio watched as Mulan dug into her pack. She pulled out another apple and held it out to Aurora.

The girl eyed the fruit. She looked in Rio's direction.

Then to where Mulan threw the fruit and then back at Mulan. She took it warily and ate it slowly.

"Where are we going?" said Aurora

"I do not know" said Mulan. Smoothly lying to the girl.

Rio stood up and started to walk towards them.

"Why are we still with them.. if?" said Aurora

She stopped and Mulan turned to see Rio standing behind her.

"What?" said Mulan

She looked tense but Rio knew she wasn't.

"What are you telling her?" said Rio

She practically sneered her at Mulan for effect.

"Nothing because you haven't shared anything thus far" said Mulan

She sounded equally suspicious back and Rio secretly cheered.

Mulan was a good actress. She was truly wasted on this world.

Rio gave them both a suspicious look but then walked away. Now came Snow and Emma's part of the plan.

She walked past Emma and sat down next to her. She gestured towards Aurora and Mulan as she talked.

Even though what she was discussing had nothing to do with them.

Emma glanced in Aurora's direction and the girl visibly shivered.

So far so good with their plan. Just a few more tweaks and the girl wouldn't even question if they left.

She would probably breathe easier in fact.


	29. Chapter 29

Rio29

By the fourth day they were on the ridge looking down on the castle.

After the second day they all felt like they were being watched and Snow kept jumping at bird calls.

Any time a crow or raven cawed overhead. She would look to the skies with worry.

Rio assumed it had something to do with Cora. So she shrugged off the behavior to a point.

She took watches now that she knew what to look for and even Emma took a turn.

Snow didn't really sleep easily on that night. Rio caught her watching the blonds back on more than one occasion.

Rio couldn't even imagine what it must have been like for Snow to give up her daughter for all those years.

Sending her into an unknown world with no more protection than a blanket.

The worry alone would have been enough to drive her mad.

Something Regina's curse had unintentionally saved them from.

Yeah it cost them twenty eight years but at least they had her back.

Rio glanced at her sister and smiled wanly. It could have gone the other way quite easily.

It was pure chance and good luck that she had survived those twenty eight years.

Rio smirked when Snow gave her a quizzical look.

Yeah Snow would have definitely had a heart attack over some of the stuff the younger Emma did.

Fortunately for them both only Rio was privy to those secrets.

Possibly Neal but she doubted Emma would have brought up the stint with the bikers or where exactly she learned to boost cars from.

They were coming to a stop soon and they would implement the last phase in their plan.

Rio wasn't looking forward to that part.

Mostly because she saw Mulan as a friend. Which would make it that more difficult to fight her.

She really hoped the woman would avoid her middle in the fight. She really didn't want to hurl on the woman.

That would be just plain gross.

Mulan was picking up rocks in the small clearing. So Rio figured this is where they were going to camp.

As before Rio went with Emma to gather firewood and to finalize their plans.

They waited until they were far enough from the camp to begin talking.

By now they figured Cora knew there destination because Aurora could see the castle clearly just like the others could.

So far the woman had made no move towards them as yet but it was coming.

"So you ready?" said Emma

She bent down and picked up a stick and shoved it into her bundle. Rio nodded slightly.

"As ready as I'll ever be" said Rio

Emma frowned at her.

"You know you don't have to do this, you could just come in with us" said Emma

Rio shook her head no.

"No, for all we know she could be waiting for us there. It's better this way.

Hopefully she will either divide her forces trying to catch both groups or just ignore me in favor of you guys" said Rio

Emma gave her a sardonic smile.

"Gee, thanks I always wanted to be bait" said Emma

Rio chuckled at her sarcasm. Emma had been much too serious lately and Rio was beginning to worry about her.

"Ah, I thought you had enough of that when you were younger" Rio teased

Emma snorted

"Jail-bait isn't the same thing" said Emma

Rio grinned at her for a moment, Emma was happy then she abruptly turned serious again.

"You are certain you can fake this right?" said Emma

Rio nodded.

"What about Hook?" said Emma

Rio's breath hissed in audibly and she reached down to grab a stick to cover the dismay on her face.

She was trying to put the man out of her mind but if Cora was here. Then more than likely he would be as well.

"I don't know avoid him I guess. I can't face him right now.

I don't know what I will do if I have to deal with him face to face" said Rio

"Could you kill him if you had to?" said Emma

She was watching Rio closely but even in the dim light the flinch was unmistakable.

"Maybe but I doubt it. If it came down to him or me then probably but I would regret it" said Rio

Her voice had gone soft and kind of sad. Emma reached out and clasped her hand on Rio's shoulder.

She couldn't hug her because she had a huge pile of sticks in her arms and so did Rio.

It was enough that she wanted to though, at least it was to Rio.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry" said Emma

Rio swallowed and nodded trying to stem the flood of tears that was threatening to flow down her face.

She had no idea why she was so damn emotional lately but she wished it would stop.

"I know can't be helped though" said Rio

Emma sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Come on, we've got enough for tonight. We should head back" said Emma

"Yeah" said Rio

She sounded reluctant and Emma sympathized.

The next few days were bound to be rough on her sister.

Heartbreak usually was.

"Rio?" said Emma

Rio turned back towards Emma because she had already started back to camp.

"Yeah?" said Rio

"Just promise me you'll be careful" said Emma

Rio regarded her sister closely. Even with it nearly dark, she could clearly see the worry on Emma's face.

The woman was afraid of losing her she realized. Rio rushed to reassure her.

The last thing she wanted was for Emma to be distracted with worry.

"I promise I'll be careful all right. Just try to focus on what we need to do to get home" said Rio

Emma nodded and looked sad for a moment.

"I feel bad about this" said Emma

Rio gave her a wry look.

"Okay just a little, you have to admit the girls just a little bit annoying." said Emma

Rio grinned at her.

"Sure you don't want to trade places?" said Rio

She was grinning when she said it because she knew Emma would say no.

Emma shook her head in the negative.

"No, they would never buy that Snow would let them drive me away from the group. No matter what I did" said Emma

Rio nodded yes in understanding.

She knew how resentful of the girl Emma was and she acknowledged the small bit of envy Emma was feeling.

Rio smirked again.

"Would it help, if I promise to hit her at least once for you?" said Rio

Emma grinned wickedly.

"Yeah if Mulan even lets you get that close" said Emma

Rio smiled because Mulan might not have a choice. Rio planned to make this as realistic as possible.

"I'm more worried she'll forget I'm faking and really kick my ass" said Rio

Rio laughed right afterwards because with her training, her and Mulan would be about equal in a fight.

Emma frowned and Rio noted that Emma didn't think that was as funny as she did.

"You can take her right?" said Emma

Rio smirked at her sister.

"But of course, Emma you know I'm not stupid enough to pick a fight I can't win, right?" said Rio

Emma gave her a doubtful look and Rio frowned back at her.

"What?, I'm just worried all right" said Emma

She threw up her hand in surrender.

"Oh all right, come on lets get these things back they are getting heavy" said Rio

Emma sighed in relief and followed her sister back to camp.

Emma dropped her pile near the stone circle Mulan had erected.

Rio did the same and noted Aurora was sitting a few feet away from the woman.

Rio shook the tiredness from her arms and started back towards the others.

It was now or never. It couldn't look like Mulan was expecting it or the plan would fall apart.

Rio passed by Aurora and the girl didn't even look at her.

The others were busy setting up camp and effectively ignoring her.

Rio looked over at Mulan and the woman briefly looked up.

Rio smirked at her wickedly and drew her dagger so Mulan could see it.

Then she lunged for Aurora with the drawn knife.

Aurora screamed and tumbled over backwards.

The knife sliced the air where Aurora had been and chopped a section of the girls hair off.

Aurora screamed again and back peddled from the advancing Rio.

The look on her face convincing the girl Rio meant to kill her. Just as surely as the knife in her hand did.

Rio started over the log to go after Aurora and that is when Mulan finally tackled her.

Rio would have sighed with relief but Mulan knocked the wind from her lungs.

Honestly Rio wasn't sure she would be able to fake a miss the second time.

She had actually gotten lucky, that the girl's fear had made her tumble off the log.

She might have actually misjudged that lunge and hit her otherwise.

Then Mulan wouldn't really be faking this part. They hit the dust and rolled.

Rio aimed a punch to Mulan's gut.

She was rewarded with an umph sound and Mulan released her, so she tried to roll clear.

Mulan grabbed her hair and pulled her back down when she was halfway to her feet.

Rio landed with a grunt and another cloud of dust.

They rolled in the dirt and aimed punches at each other.

Snow quickly moved Aurora away from the combatants and soothed her enough to stop the screams of fright.

Emma just stood there looking like she wanted to help Rio but was unsure if she should do so.

Rio managed to get Mulan off of her for a moment.

During which Mulan had the perfect opportunity for a stomach punch but didn't take it for some reason.

Rio lunged for the knife, which was the unmistakable signal for Mulan to end the fight.

Her hand closed on the hilt right before her jaw exploded in pain.

As her world faded to black Rio noted absently that Mulan had not been pulling her punches.

She woke sometime the next morning still laying in the dirt. The others had all packed up and left.

Rio rolled over and gingerly sat up. Her jaw ached like she had a bad tooth.

She just hoped Mulan hadn't knocked one of her fillings out in the tussle.

Slowly Rio climbed to her feet and looked around.

That is when she noticed the kanji Mulan had written in the dirt near her head.

Mulan had shown her a few so Rio would recognize there meaning if she saw them.

Rio racked her brain for a few minutes trying to remember what she had said.

Her head hurt and she wished again for her purse.

The Tylenol in the first aid kit would be oh so handy right now.

She closed her eyes briefly and willed the pain to the back of her mind, so she could focus.

Once the worst of it had passed she examined the kanji closely.

One part was an apology of sorts. The other was where they were going and a place to meet up afterwards.

The last took her a minute to decipher because it was an admonishment to not forget something.

Rio tossed around the different meanings in her head and anything Mulan would want her to remember.

Finally settling on Aurora's heart. It was the only thing that made sense in that context.

Rio erased the marks with her foot and dug out the pack Emma left for her.

She downed the food and stowed the rest. If this went according to plan.

She wouldn't need anything else in there.

A change of clothes she could do without.

She wanted to travel lightly anyways. She moved forward and stared at the castle.

More than likely they were already inside and so was Cora.

She doubted the woman would leave the cabinet dust behind or anywhere where Killian could abscond with it.

Which meant she more than likely brought it with her.

If she arrived before they did, which she was certain they had. Cora would have been watching for them.

Which meant Rio may have another task ahead of her, when it came to her friends.

Most likely freeing them. That would have to wait until later though.

First thing was first, figuring out where Cora would hide the ashes.

Rio was hoping the woman wasn't keeping it on her. That would make her task that much more difficult.

Rio glanced on the castle and nodded to herself. The tower that would be where she would put it.

Somewhere no one would think to look, like a storage closet or an attic. In a castle that would be a tower right?

Well she sure hoped so. She started walking towards the castle.

Choosing to sneak around the side because she spotted the guards at the front gate.

Proof positive that Cora was here because one of them looked like one of Killian's crew-members.

Rio snuck around the back of the castle and pried off the grate Snow had mentioned earlier in the week.

She slid in through the small opening and walked towards the door at the top of the stairs.

She heard voices. So she stayed put until they passed and slowly opened the door.

The hall was clear so she left the room. She had to duck into rooms three times when someone approached her position.

She held in the sigh and quickly climbed the stairs to the tower.

It took forever to climb all those stairs and Rio had to stop twice to catch her breath.

Damn she wished they had invented elevators in this world.

She finally reached the top and of course the door was locked.

She slid the tools she brought out of her bag and set about picking it.

Her bracelet was warming, so that meant she was right didn't it?

The door clicked open and she walked in cautiously. The room was filled with trunks and baskets.

In the room's center was a wedding dress on a dress makers mannequin.

In one corner was a couple of cabinets. Rio slowly approached them. The bracelet grew warmer still.

She raised the bangle and the air around one of the cabinets seemed to shimmer with something.

Magical protection she mused, which meant she had a limited time to retrieve the dust before Cora was alerted.

On one side of the room was a set of double doors. Rio approached them and looked out.

They led to a crumbling balcony. Rio swallowed that might be her only means of escape.

She checked to make sure the door was unlocked. She approached the boxes and dug into one.

She would need something else to transfer the ashes to and something to replace what she was going to take.

Her fingers brushed against something glass and Rio pulled it free . It was a small empty perfume bottle.

It would have to do. Rio tucked it in her shirt just to see if she could conceal it.

The small bottle fit nicely in the bottom of her bra, neatly concealed underneath her breast.

Now all she needed to do was figure out what to use to replace the dust but first she needed to see it.

Her gaze fell briefly on the dress again and a sparkle caught her eyes.

Rio approached it and lifted up the hem. Along the bottom was what looked like glass beads.

Rio reached for her knife and on impulse cut a bunch of them off.

She set one on a table and crushed it with the heel of an old boot.

It left a pile of sparkling dust on the tabletop. On impulse she crushed the rest.

When they were all crushed she went towards the cabinet. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

The air shimmered again and Rio was reminded of the spell he had on his bookcase.

With a jolt Rio realized it was the same thing covering this cabinet.

Sitting on the shelf behind a few more empty perfume bottles was one filled with sparkling dust.

Rio pulled the stopper on the dust.

Grabbed the bottle out of her top and pulled the stopper.

She poured the ashes into her bottle but it wouldn't all fit.

So she scooped up the crushed glass and poured that in it's place in the bottle the ashes used to be in.

She re-stoppered the bottle and set it on the shelf.

Put the stopper on hers and shoved it in her top. She heard voices outside and ran for the balcony.

She quickly climbed over the rail and shimmied down underneath the balcony.

Clinging to the underside on it's supports, she waited and listened.

"I know, I felt something brush my magic" said Cora

She heard the unmistakable huffing noise she recognized as Killian's.

Rio closed her eyes against the stab of pain that shot through her heart.

Rio heard the cabinet door open and the tinkling of glass as Cora moved the other bottles out of the way.

"It's still there, so obviously you were mistaken witch" said Killian

Rio could almost feel the tension in the room above her and silently prayed Killian wouldn't piss her off further.

Cora made a huffing noise and she heard the cabinet door close.

"Some one was in here I know it. I don't like that she wasn't with them. Something feels off about that." said Cora

Killian snorted.

"You're getting paranoid old woman" said Killian

Cora made a growling noise in the back of her throat.

"Need I remind you captain, just how dangerous your little tart is to our plans?" said Cora

Killian snorted and walked out onto the balcony.

Rio tensed below him and steeled her nerves to look up at him.

He looked sadder than she remembered and a bit unkempt. Almost like he hasn't been sleeping very well.

"Rio is of no threat to us now, just leave her be woman" said Killian

"She is here I just know it, we can not afford for her to interfere with our plans now" said Cora

Killian groaned and looked clearly irritated.

"What do you think she's going to do woman?

Her so called friends have deserted her and now grace the dungeons downstairs.

She is alone here with no more allies to call upon. What more do you want woman?' said Killian

He sounded irritated and just a bit angry for some reason. Cora stomped over to him and grabbed his chin roughly.

"Does she not?" said Cora

She glared Killian down and Rio held her breath. Killian narrowed his eyes at the old witch and his back stiffened.

Rio could almost see the flash of fire in his eyes. So she had some sort of hold on him did she?

Not for long she silently promised.

"My loyalty lies with you, I have more than proven that, we're wasting time here" he said

Cora snorted.

"Your loyalty is for sale as surly as your charms" said Cora

He clenched his fist as if to strike the witch but she turned her back to him.

"We will go shortly, just as soon as you prove your loyalty to me once more" said Cora

Killian's eyes narrowed again.

"No" he said simply and started to walk off the balcony.

"Not that dear captain, there is more than enough time for that on our journey.

No my sweet dear, dear Captain I want you to find her for me. Find her and kill her"said Cora

His eyes flashed in anger.

"We had a deal woman " he said.

"Yes we did, but if you recall dear Captain she chose her friends over you, so the deal is moot" said Cora

"And if I refuse to kill her?" said Killian

Rio's heart leapt he wasn't mad at her. He still cared about her.

Her heart did a little happy dance in her chest.

"Then my dear Captain you stay here" said Cora

Rio heard Cora walk towards the door. The door screeched open and Cora paused in the doorway.

"What if I can not find her?" said Killian .

He was still standing on the balcony and all it would take for him to find her, was to look down.

At the moment, she didn't know what he would do if he did and it terrified her.

Cora sighed and gave an irritated snort.

"Fine then, if you can not find her then we will not worry about her.

We have the compass and the wardrobe dust.

All that is left is a visit to Lake Nostros and we can be in Storybrooke before the end of the week.

Is that not worth at least a check?" said Cora

Rio heard him grumble a curse under his breath and he walked off the balcony.

Rio almost sighed with relief. She waited for awhile before climbing back up on the balcony.

She cautiously inched towards the door and peered out the door.

It was clear but she wouldn't put it past him to be waiting on the stairs.

She inched out the door and made her way slowly down the stairs, until she heard his voice.

Rio paused and waited on the stairs her body pressed against the wall.

"If you find Rio hide her. Then take her back to the ship after we leave, do not let Cora see her" said Killian

He must have been talking to one of his men. She heard Killian walk away from the man.

The man however didn't leave the stairs. Rio inched over to the rail and looked down.

The man was on the next bend from where she stood. So as soon as she rounded that corner.

He would spot her. Rio stood there and debated what to do for half a second.

She decided her only solution was to go over the side and climb down the center.

All she had to do was be careful he didn't spot her and at the same time make sure she didn't fall to her death.

She rolled her eyes and climbed over the rail. Carefully lowering herself down.

She had to really stretch to reach the lower railing and almost fell doing it.

So when she finally got past Killian's man. She used the stairs the rest of the way.

Staying close to the wall so the man wouldn't spot her from above.

Once she reached to bottom, she cautiously made her way down the hall again.

She once again had to hide in those same rooms as she did before.

Rio would be willing to bet he would be waiting for her in the dungeons, where her friends were being held.

Which meant she would have to get her friends past him or wait until he left.

Which he wouldn't do. If he thought she was still wandering around here.

So she had to make him think she was deserting her friends.

An uncomfortable thought but he did already think that Emma and the others had deserted her already.

Would he expect her to remain loyal to them after that? Would he be?

She thought about it. No he most likely would not.

Of course he was still be loyal to her despite the fact she had deserted him.

She wasn't sure what to make of that. Cora had demanded he kill her and he refused.

Was he planning to sneak her into Storybrooke? If so did she dare trust him?

What about her friends? She couldn't just leave them here in fairy tale land?

She would have to sneak out of the castle and leave them here.

She would give them until nightfall to reach the rendezvous.

If they didn't show double back and get them. Cora had the fake compass and a bottle filled with broken beads.

There wasn't much she could do with that combo. Which gave them a limited time period.

To use the real components to get home before she noticed she'd been duped.

Rio stopped at the top of the staircase to the dungeons and debated for a second until she heard Emma arguing with Killian.

He sounded angry and upset.

His words were barbed attempts to make Emma and the others feel bad about leaving Rio behind.

She was actually kind of touched that he was defending her.

"She tried to kill me" said Aurora.

Her voice holding all the contempt of a wronged princess. She sounded like a spoiled brat.

"Oh really, I seem to recall you tried to do the same and she saved your worthless hide" he spat

Aurora gave an indignant gasp.

"Why you..you.. I'm a princess" said Aurora

She said that like, it somehow guaranteed some sort of special standard of treatment

and that he was somehow violating those standards.

Rio smirked because she doubted Killian cared if she was a queen. It was how she acted that he judged her on.

She was pretty sure he found her as irritating as Emma did.

Rio heard voices approaching so she ducked in a closet and listened in.

She heard the sound of boots on the stairs and more voices down with the captain.

"We can nae find er captain, may perhap she done left already" said the crew member

She didn't recognize the man's voice so he must have been new.

Maybe Killian replaced the two crew members they got killed escaping the ship.

Rio lowered her head. That cinched it. He needed to see her leave.

She closed her eyes briefly. If it helped him to move past this so be it.

She snuck out of the room and into the next one. She crossed to the small window in the room.

She climbed out the small opening and started down the wall. She made sure she made some noise doing it.

She heard him suddenly shush his men but kept going.

She let her foot scrape again and heard the window to the side of her and below open.

"Rio?" said Killian

He was looking up at her with a sad look on his face.

She saw him reach back inside and hurried back down the last few feet.

She hit the ground and started running for the woods. He screamed her name behind her.

"FROST" Killian yelled

She turned briefly at the woods edge and gave him a sad look.

"I will not hurt you wait, please" he yelled.

Then she ran away from him. A few seconds later she heard gunfire.

She headed into the woods then doubled back to their old campsite.

Where she followed hers and Emma's path when they searched for firewood.

Then she doubled back again shimmied up a tree and waited until nightfall.

A few minutes later,

she heard crew members searching the woods for her but she guessed none of them were very good trackers.

They lost the trail after a few hours and Rio was able to climb down.

She headed for the rendezvous and waited for a few hours there.

She was just about to give up and go back when they stumbled in the door of the small shack.

Rio was so relieved, she wanted to hug them.

"They didn't follow you did they?" said Rio

"No, Cora called off the search a few hours ago and they left" said Snow

She gave Rio a look and she stepped into the other room. Emma went in with them and they closed the door.

"So did you get it?"said Emma

Rio nodded yes.

"We've got to hurry then, I heard them mention something about a Lake Nostros" said Rio

Snow stiffened in shock.

"I take it you know the place?" said Rio

"Yes" said Snow

"Where are Mulan and Aurora?" said Rio

"Mulan is taking Aurora someplace safe. While we retrieve her heart" said Emma

"I take it, she still thinks I want to kill her?" said Rio

Snow and Emma nodded yes.

"He wanted to kill them you know, once he found out that you weren't with us" said Emma

she gave Rio an unreadable look.

"I take it you talked him out of it?" said Rio

"No not really. You distracted him. He was going to shoot Aurora before you made that noise" said Snow

"Of course that was after we got a speech about honor and loyalty from a pirate" said Emma

Rio sighed and sat down on the small table, rubbing her hands down her face as she did so.

"I wasn't sure he would leave. So I figured if he saw me leave.." said Rio

"It would give us time to escape" said Emma

Rio nodded yes.

"He was hurt, when he saw you run from him" said Snow

Her comment made her feel briefly bad, until she remembered what Cora had wanted him to do.

"She ordered him to kill me and I wasn't sure if he would follow through or not" said Rio

"He did fire at you but only because Cora came out to see what the commotion was.

I think he missed on purpose" said Emma

Rio nodded and then sighed.

"It won't matter, we've got the compass and the dust. We can go home and just leave them here" said Rio

"Yeah but what about Aurora's heart?" said Snow

The woman made it sound like it was their responsibility.

"Do you even know where it is?" said Rio

"Yeah Killian has it. Cora said she was of no further use and Killian caught it before she threw it out the window." said Emma

"So he has it?" said Rio

They both looked at her. She held up her hands, to ward off what she already knew they were going to ask.

"No way uht uh, he's got orders to shoot me on sight" said Rio

"So make sure he doesn't see you" said Snow

Rio gave her an incredulous look surely the woman had to be kidding right?

"She's right he might actually listen to you" said Emma

Rio sighed and looked at the floor

" He might shoot me and or kidnap me.

How do you think I'll fare, when they realise they have a bottle of broken glass beads and a regular compass?" said Rio

"Broken glass beads?" said Emma

"I'll explain later" said Rio

"So what are we going to do?" said Snow

"I don't know. Is Mulan coming back?" said Rio

"Yeah she's going to meet up with us later" said Snow

"Fine, we will decide what to do when she gets here, maybe we can distract Cora long enough to get Killian away from her.

If Cora somehow manages to get a gate working out of that. I don't want him going through it with her" said Rio

They both gave her a pitying look.

"What? If she does she'll be lost between worlds. The guy's annoying sometimes but he doesn't deserve that" said Rio

They both plainly didn't agree with her but didn't say anything about it.

They took turns cat snoozing until morning. They headed out before the sun was fully up.

Making for the small village Mulan had told them she would meet them at. They met Mulan as she exited the village.

"So I take it your friend was still here?' said Snow

Mulan's gaze had fallen on Rio and she paused for a moment, as if unsure where she stood.

"Yeah Chao was still here. He will look after Aurora until I return" said Mulan

"Yeah about that. We still haven't come up with a way to do that yet" said Emma

Mulan looked at Rio

"Why who holds it?" said Mulan

"Hook" said Snow

Mulan froze in shock and turned to look at the other three women.

"Will he give it to Rio?"said Mulan

They collectively shrugged because no one knew the answer to that question.

"They are heading to Lake Nostros" said Rio

Mulan turned to look at her, as if judging what to say to her.

"Can they leave?" said Mulan

"No, they can find north but that's it." said Rio

Mulan looked relieved but was still eying her for some reason.

"What?" said Rio

"You bruise easily" said Mulan

Rio sighed yeah she knew that. It came with having fair skin. Rio shrugged it off

"Light skin tone, it looks worse than it feels" said Rio

Mulan nodded

"Still, sorry I wasn't trying to knock you out" said Mulan

Rio smirked. She wasn't actually mad about it at all.

"Don't worry about it we're cool" said Rio

Emma was looking at the both of them trying to decide something.

"Killian's not" said Emma

They both looked at her.

"She's right, he was very upset with me" said Mulan

Rio nodded.

"I'll talk to him when I get a chance, if I get a chance" said Rio

"You're still the best bet we have for getting the heart back" said Snow

Rio sighed.

"Fine I'll talk to him but I need you guys to make sure. He doesn't kidnap me or something" said Rio

"Rio had the idea of distracting Cora and separating him, so we could talk to him" said Emma

Mulan nodded yes.

"So far her plans have worked. I say we continue to use them" said Mulan

Snow frowned but didn't argue.

"Did you guys get the ink?" said Rio

"No it was a wash. He used it all to write Emma's name over and over" said Snow

Rio gave Snow a worried look.

"Should we worry about that?" said Rio

"Not right now" said Snow

"Hello, standing right here" said Emma

Rio gave Snow a level look.

"We'll deal with it when we get back. I don't appreciate going on a wild goose chase" said Rio

Snow sighed and so did Emma

"You didn't, we did" said Emma


	30. Chapter 30

Rio 30

"He seems to do that a lot with you I wonder why?" said Rio

Snow frowned at her and so did Emma

"Who knows with Gold, what's important is that you got the dust at least" said Emma

Rio could tell what she found in his cell made her nervous in the extreme.

Rio sighed she had been hoping the ink would be there and be enough to immobilize Cora at least.

Now they were back to her original plan. The one that unfortunately involved Cora getting a few pot shots off first.

"So what now?" said Emma

"Now we head to lake Nostros and hope we are there in time to stop them from leaving" said Mulan

Rio snorted and then grinned

"I doubt she's going anywhere but we should probably prepare for a fight once we get there" said Rio

Snow nodded and patted the bow on her hip. Something she had picked up at the dark castle.

Snow had debated just leaving it when they found it but Emma insisted.

In the end Snow ended up with it strapped to her side anyways and they were all sporting new weapons.

Some of them courtesy of the dark castle. The rest were from Mulan's friend .

He apparently was some sort of war buddy of hers and kept some of the weapons for her.

For some reason Rio felt better with a weapon strapped to her side now. Maybe it gave her a sense of security.

She wasn't sure why it did so she decided to analyze it later.

Mulan wasn't heading for the road however, she was heading for a barn just off of the trail.

Frowning the others followed. Mulan threw open the doors and walked inside.

The others slowly followed. Standing inside the barn were several horses.

"You have got to be kidding me?" said Emma

Snow had gone up to one and it's nose was nuzzling her hand.

Rio and Emma were eyeing the animals with a mixture of trepidation and fear.

Neither of them wanted to approach the beasts.

Rio mostly because animals usually disliked her and well Emma just had never been around horses.

"Come on Emma this one's yours" said Snow

Emma groaned and reluctantly moved forward. Rio patted her on the back in sympathy.

Mulan gave her a look and Rio slowly walked forward. She was holding two of the beasts lead ropes in her hands.

Rio stopped just out of spitting distance from the creature. At least she was sure horses spit or was that camels?

"It's okay Sakura doesn't bite, do you girl?" said Mulan

"Sakura?" said Rio

"It means cherry blossom, she is yours. Don't worry she is docile enough a child could ride her" said Mulan

Rio gave her an offended glare and Mulan chuckled.

"Come, let me show you how to get on and control her" said Mulan

Rio eyed the horse with mixed feelings and it eyed her right back.

Occasionally flicking its ears in her direction as if it was bored.

"Okay just put your foot right here, then heave yourself up and over onto its back" said Mulan

Rio gave her a look that plainly said that sounded easier than it looked.

With a quick glance at Emma, Rio resigned herself.

Snow was apparently showing her the same thing Mulan was showing her.

Emma didn't look any more at ease than she did.

Rio grabbed the saddle where Mulan told her to and tried unsuccessfully to get on the horse.

She got halfway up and the horse tried to move sideways.

Mulan rolled her eyes and steadied the horse.

Rio heard Snow tell Emma's animal to "whoa" whatever that meant.

Part of her mind was hoping it meant don't step on me.

Rio repositioned herself and tried again.

This time she was able to get her leg over without missing or getting her heal stuck.

It only took three tries for her to do it.

Emma took four, some help from her mom and a conveniently placed fence.

Rio was embarrassed for her.

She could tell Emma wanted to be anywhere but on that horse.

After a few quick instructions on how to turn and stop the horse.

Snow and Mulan got on theirs, on the first try. Rio wanted to hide her face in shame.

As a group they rode out of the barn.

Mulan took the lead followed by Emma, then Rio and last Snow.

The two more experienced riders putting the two novices between them.

Rio thought it was a nice way of saying they couldn't ride worth shit.

Which was true because it was the first time either Rio or Emma had been on a horse.

After about an hour Rio never wanted to ride a horse again.

No scratch that, she didn't even want to look at a picture of one in a magazine.

A quick glance forward at Emma proved she felt the same way.

They had been riding at almost a trot for over an hour.

Their horses following the lead horse pace for pace.

The lead horse being Mulan's of course.

She was in a hurry because she was worried about not getting Aurora's heart back from Cora in time.

Something they were all worried about to some degree.

Once Cora decided the girl was no longer of any value to her because she wasn't with them.

They were worried the witch would destroy Aurora's heart rather then let them reclaim it.

Mulan was terrified that she wouldn't make it time to save their friend.

It was partly why neither Rio or Emma complained about the brutal pace she was setting.

It was only when Snow forced her to stop and let the horses rest, did Mulan finally slow down.

They really had no choice but to let the animals rest .

With no fresh mounts available as Snow put it.

They could not afford to let these ones exhaust themselves to death.

Rio didn't even know that was possible until Snow mentioned it.

Mulan slowed and they set up camp for the night.

The two more experienced riders walking the horses, until their heart rate returned to normal.

Then wiping them down so they wouldn't catch a chill.

They could all tell Mulan was on edge because the normally calm woman got up to pace several times and checked the horses more times than was necessary.

Rio actually felt bad for her and was actually worried herself.

She wouldn't put it past Cora to eliminate the princess out of hand simply because she was no longer useful to her.

She was also just a bit worried about Killian being in her company if she was that complacent about killing.

She was worried his days might be numbered if he continued to ally himself with Cora.

She knew he was hell bent on getting his vengeance for Milah but was the guy suicidal?

It disturbed her on some level, that he was that willing to risk his safety to avenge a dead woman.

Part of her wondered if he would have avenged her if Cora had killed her that night or would he just let it go.

Would Cora's assistance outweigh any feelings he supposedly had for her or did he just see her as a lover?

She was trying to sleep but her mind kept going around and around.

In the next few days there was going to come a confrontation between them.

Rio would like to think he was on her side but seriously doubted it.

He may have just been saying what he said on the balcony because he knew she was listening.

Which brought up another thing if he knew she was there why didn't he say anything?

Could he really care about her or was it all some sort of act?

She groaned and sat up.

Mulan was already up and pacing again.

Snow rolled her eyes and tried to ignore her in an effort to get some sleep.

Emma was snoring away but the telltale wince on her face told Rio her sister was faring no better.

Rio shifted to her side then stood up.

Moving stiffly because her body was sore.

Those beasts should come with warning labels.

Rio walked over to where Mulan was pacing.

"You okay?" said Rio

The warrior woman paused and gave Rio a look that plainly said that she was not.

"Yes, I am just worried that is all" said Mulan

Rio nodded and picked up the water skin.

She took a sip, recapped it and then sat down by the fire.

"So am I" said Rio

She felt it pertinent to share her worries with her friend, since Mulan usually got where she was going with something first.

Rio was really going to miss the woman.

"Facing him scares you" said Mulan

Rio nodded yes because that was partially true. She truthfully didn't want to deal with Killian at all.

"Why? Do you not think you can take him?" said Mulan

Rio shook her head no.

"Honestly I've fought him before. He's good I'll give him that but if worse comes to worse, I probably can handle him.

Provided of course I'm not too sore to move tomorrow" said Rio

Mulan smirked wryly.

"You truly have never ridden before have you?" said Mulan

Rio shook her head no.

"Not unless you count a pony at a state fair" said Rio

Mulan frowned and shook her head in disbelief.

"The sun will be rising soon" said Mulan

Rio knew she wanted to take off as soon as it was light enough to see.

"We should plan how we are going to approach this when we get there" said Rio

Mulan nodded yes in agreement.

"I take it you already have a plan?" said Mulan

Rio nodded yes and picked up a stick.

She heard Emma sigh and roll over.

A quick glance confirmed that the blond was awake.

Rio looked over towards Snow and the woman shifted.

She was waking up already, so Rio started drawing in the dirt.

"More than likely they will be on the closest edge of the lake" said Rio

Mulan frowned and took the stick from her hand.

She wiped out Rio's circular drawing of the lake.

"It is shaped like this but most of it is dry" said Mulan

Snow sat up and looked over at them.

"That's not necessarily true. I'm sure there is probably some sort of underground tributary still there" said Snow

Snow yawned and looked at both of them with a pointed look.

Snow shoved the blankets off of her and approached the two women by the fire.

"I take it you two couldn't sleep?" said Snow

Both women nodded yes to her question.

"Yeah I used to get nervous before a battle too" said Snow

When neither of them denied it, Snow nodded and took a seat.

"Yeah that nervous energy.. it just won't let you sleep" said Snow

Emma sighed and sat up too.

"Well since we are all up, we might as well make the best of it" said Emma

She got up slower than Snow did and limped her way towards the group.

"Sore?" said Snow

Emma rolled her eyes and slowly sat down.

"Yeah everything hurts" said Emma

She gave Mulan a reproachful look, which Mulan purposely ignored.

"You will get used to it by tomorrow" said Snow

Emma gave her a doubtful look.

"Great" said Emma sarcastically.

"We only have another two days ride ahead of us, if that helps" said Mulan

Emma frowned at her and looked over at Rio.

"You sore too?" said Emma

Rio nodded yes.

"So what were you two talking about all hush, hush?" said Emma

Rio rolled her eyes.

"We were trying to let you sleep, not be stealthy and we were developing a plan of attack for when we get there"said Rio

Snow gave the stick in Mulan's hand a funny look.

"I was attempting to correct her drawing of Lake Nostros, the shape was all wrong" said Mulan

Rio snorted and glared at her.

Mulan proceeded to draw a map on the ground that was shaped a bit like a smashed jester's hat.

"This side is mostly rock so the most likely part to raise any underground water source is here"said Mulan

She pointed to a spot on one of the points that looked like a jingle bell attached to a hat.

"If she has any men with them they will most likely be in the tree line here"said Snow

Snow was pointing to one side of the area near the right.

"What is on this side?" said Rio

She was pointing to the opposite side where Snow said the men would most likely be located.

"That's all dry lake bed and open with no cover" said Mulan

A small smile spread on Rio's face and they all gave her a worried look.

"So more than likely they will be waiting for us" said Emma

She sounded worried to Rio. She gave Rio a concerned look because she was still grinning maniacally.

"Why are you smiling like that?" said Emma

"Because I have an idea" said Rio

They all looked at her.

"What idea?" said Mulan

Rio shifted somewhat and took the stick from her hand.

"They are expecting us to come from this direction, so instead we will come from this one" said Rio

She pointed at the open lake bed area.

Snow and Mulan gave her a look that plainly said they thought she had lost her mind.

They opened their mouths to protest.

"Just hear me out first" said Rio

Three sets of jaws snapped shut audibly but they didn't say anything.

"We have several skills Cora is unaware of. I say we use them to our advantage" said Rio

Snow frowned at her.

"Yeah but if we do, we will be giving away what we can do" said Emma

Rio nodded in understanding.

"Yeah I know but do we really need to keep it secret much longer?" said Rio

"She has a point, I don't think it would be wise to give away any advantage" said Snow

"Actually I was just thinking some ground cover. Nothing drastic, maybe something that looks natural" said Rio

She looked to Mulan, who was frowning again.

The woman slowly nodded as if coming to an internal agreement.

"The area is known for its peculiar weather conditions" said Mulan

Snow frowned at them both, clearly not liking this plan at all.

"Fine what did you have in mind exactly?" said Snow

"In a word fog" said Rio

Emma was staring at her in shock.

" How exactly would we do that?" said Emma

Rio smiled wickedly

"Magic,dur" said Rio

Snow looked apprehensive but Emma looked intrigued.

"Yeah but I can't do anything even remotely like that" said Emma

"Yeah she doesn't know any spells yet" said Snow

Rio was somewhat shocked by the yet part of that statement.

Did that mean Snow was starting to come around?

Rio sure hoped so, it would make things so much easier.

Rio opened her mouth and Snow glared at her.

"Let me guess you do" said Snow

"I might have memorized a few" said Rio

" Just how many is a few ?" said Emma

"A books worth" said Rio

She gave a bit of a sheepish look and looked at her feet. The others were staring at her in shock.

"What? I didn't know what would come in handy. So I just committed to memory everything that sounded useful" said Rio

"O..okay" said Emma

Mulan sighed and looked at the map.

"Still we should consider coming in from this side and maybe cause a distraction" said Mulan

"What kind of distraction?" said Emma

Mulan reached into her bag and pulled out a pouch. They all gave her a quizzical look.

"What is it?" said Snow

"Fireworks" said Mulan

Rio smirked at her friend and clapped her hands in glee. Cora and Hook wouldn't know what hit them.

"Oh that's wonderful" said Rio

"So here is what I was thinking about, when it came to the fighting" said Rio

Rio grabbed a stick and drew an H and a C in the dirt.

"Emma you and Snow need to distract Hook, try to get him chasing the fake compass.

If they still think we want it. They will be less likely to question why it didn't work for them yet.

Also see if he has the heart" said Rio

"Mulan I am going to need your help with Cora, you've got the only weapon that blocks magic" said Rio.

Mulan gave Snow's bow a doubtful look.

"We aren't sure if that does anything besides shoot arrows yet" said Rio

"He's going to try and kill us" said Snow

"I know and here comes the hard part. Can you just knock him out please, I really don't want to hurt him" said Rio

Snow gave her a sad look and looked towards Emma

"Fine we'll try" said Emma

Snow looked less than pleased with her agreement but went with her daughters lead.

"Is that why you're going for Cora instead?" said Emma

"Partially" said Rio

"You don't think you can kill him" said Mulan

Rio shook her head no .

"No and I won't go in doubting myself in any way, it could get someone killed" said Rio

The murmurs and nods of agreement made her feel marginally better about the whole thing.

"Okay so the plan is distract them, keep them from finding out they have fakes.

Then what take them out while they scramble after the fakes?" said Emma

"Exactly and it is time we started packing up. We have a long ride ahead of us" said Mulan.

Both Emma and Rio groaned at that statement.

Mulan chuckled as she walked towards the horses.

They quickly packed up their meager provisions and were once again riding by the time the sun climbed fully into the sky.

Each jarring step of the horse sent waves of pain up Rio's back.

So she was grateful when her rear finally went numb from sitting too long.

She kept waiting for that relief Snow talked about but every one of her muscles continued to scream at her to stop.

Rio privately vowed the first thing she was doing with Cora's magic was a healing spell.

Right after she knocked the witch through a tree.

Mulan wasn't pushing the horses as hard as she was before.

Rio attributed it to the woman's calmer mood. Now that they had a plan of attack she was a bit more relaxed.

Still worried mind you but some what better now.

Rio wasn't the only one feeling the relief either.

Emma looked less like she was holding on for dear life and more like she was actually riding the horse.

Snow's horse looked less like it wanted to drop dead on the trail and even Rio's seemed happier.

At least as far as she could tell.

It only shied away one time when she tried to get on this time.

She wasn't sure if that was progress or not.

She was too embarrassed to ask one of the others if it was.

They rode until the sun went down and they rested briefly again.

The lake was less than a days ride now and they wanted to make final plans.

They decided to send Mulan on ahead to scout.

Snow and Mulan were both concerned Cora brought some of her guards with her

or at the very least Killian had some of his men standing by.

So while they waited on the ridge above the lake.

Mulan snuck through the shadows to check if they were alone or camped with a small army.

Mulan gave the call that meant they were not alone and they waited until she made her way back.

Rio had readied the spell ingredients that she had pilfered from his supplies before they left.

They waited impatiently for Mulan's return.

Just when everyone was on the verge of going after her because they were getting worried, she appeared.

She looked like she had run all the way back to camp. She was out of breath so they gave her a moment to catch it.

"She brought some men and so did he. They guard every approach except the one." said Mulan.

"Let me guess the open one" said Emma

Mulan answered with a quick nod.

"So what do we do and how many are we looking at?" said Snow

"At least four that I could see possibly more but I doubt it" said Mulan

"So what are we looking at three guards, two pirates what?" said Rio

"Three pirates and one guardsman but they are separated.

So I don't think they know the other is there.

My guess is that they don't trust each other and brought their own men" said Mulan

"Then I would be willing to bet Cora brought more than one guy.

I doubt she trusts a pirate all that much. I know she's arrogant but I doubt she is stupid" said Emma

"I think we may get lucky when it comes to the weather though it looks like there is already a fog rolling in.

So you should only have to deepen it" said Snow

Emma and Rio glanced at each other and gave a quick nod.

"So since we don't know where the rest of Cora's guys are we need to flush them out.

Maybe in the confusion we can get them to take out each other" said Rio

"Great idea I doubt there all that close. Not enough to recognize each other as friend from foe" said Emma

Rio picked up a stick and drew a map in the dirt.

With Mulan's input she marked where the sentries were in relation to Cora and Hook.

"It looks like they have made camp for a day or so" said Mulan

Rio frowned at the map.

"Yeah setting up a gate takes time and preparation.

I doubt she would rush it especially since she plans to use it herself" said Rio

They all looked at her.

"What one of his notes said how to do it. He just never had the ingredients to do so.

The handwriting in the margins was very angry. So I assumed it pissed him off" said Rio

Snow pursed her lips and looked at the map on the ground.

It was probably a safe bet she was mulling this information over.

"That's why she enacted the curse" said Emma

They turned to her and gave her a confused look.

"Regina, she did it for him or he tricked her into it" said Emma

Rio frowned

"Well Regina's motivations aside, we need to deal with her mother right now" said Rio

She knelt next to the map and studied it closely. Mentally revising her earlier plans.

"They are expecting us" said Snow

"Of course, wouldn't you?" said Mulan

Rio pointed towards the open path.

"So more than likely that entrance is a trap" said Rio

"Or at the least booby-trapped" said Mulan

Rio thought for a few minutes until a brilliant idea popped into her head. She smiled wickedly.

"Then we get her own men to spring it for us" said Rio

She looked up at the others.

Emma was grinning, Mulan looked impressed.

The only one who looked apprehensive was snow.

Rio chalked it up to the goody two shoes part of her personality.

Then she dismissed it

Snow would fight if she had to she just didn't like to kill people.

Not something that was necessarily bad when it came to a ruler but it might cause hesitation in a soldier.

Rio privately decided to pull Emma aside after they cast the spell and tell her to watch over Snow closely.

She didn't want Emma to loose her mother simply because the woman was too nice to shoot someone.

"The sun will be rising soon we need to get set up" said Mulan

"Hold up Mulan" said Rio

She followed Mulan towards the horses. While Mulan hobbled the horses. Rio talked to her.

"If I fall I want you to grab the heart and run" said Rio

Mulan looked up at her and gave her an angry glare.

"Mulan I'm serious Aurora is counting on you, don't take on Cora just grab the heart and go. This isn't your fight" said Rio

"You're wrong, but I will do as you ask because you are my friend" said Mulan.

"Thank you" said Rio

As Mulan knelt by another horse she walked back over towards Emma

Rio nodded at Emma.

The blond sighed and rose. She followed Rio a little away from the camp.

Rio pulled her bag off of the ground near where she had been sleeping.

They walked towards a set of rocks she found when they first got there. It looked like a rock table.

So Rio decided it would make a perfect work station.

She spread the supplies out on its top and set them up just as the text said to do.

Once that was ready, she walked Emma through the process of charging each item and then stepped back so she could do so.

Rio still didn't want to take the chance that the bracelet would absorb what they were working on.

Since she only had enough ingredients for one try. They had to do it on the first go.

Rio started the chant and Emma joined in.

They went over it three times until the magic finally flared to life.

Smoke spread out from there work space and started to fill the area.

It poured over the ridge and into the valley below.

It changed to match the fog already present and effectively blanketed the area in gray.

The visibility was so bad they ended up having to grasp hands to find their way back.

As a group they made their way down the hill.

Leaving the horses on the ridge for Mulan to take back later.

As they got closer Mulan set up the fireworks to resemble canons pointed at Cora's people and did the same on Hook's side. She lit one then the other and they quickly vacated the area to watch.

The fireworks went off with a resounding boom that shook the ground and sent the men scurrying from their bed rolls.

They watched from the safety of tree branches as Killian's men reacted to being shot at and fired back.

The soldiers did the same firing back at the pirates.

Some others heard the commotion and came out of hiding.

Men fell screaming and one guy foolishly ran for the open area.

The girls tensed in the trees. They heard him screaming but could not see what made him scream.

They gave each other worried looks.

Snow looked somewhat guilty and they all hoped it wasn't someone they knew from Killian's ship.

They waited until the noises died down and they stopped shooting.

They slowly climbed down. Cautiously they made their way towards where Killian and Cora would be.

They found them standing by the lake attempting to peer into the fog.

"Can't you do anything about this damnable mist woman?" said Killian

Cora snorted and glared at him.

The fog was too thick for him to really see her, except for the outline of her dress.

So he completely missed the look that passed over her features.

"This mist is magically induced, I can do nothing against it without knowing who cast it" said Cora

She sounded surprised about that and Killian gave her a appraising look.

"How in the world would they do that? None of them possess magic" said Killian

"Perhaps it's whoever hid them from us" said Cora

Dismissing the idea of one of the girl's casting a spell as ludicrous with a wave of her hand.

At least he was certain none of them did. If they had wouldn't they have used it by now?

"It does not matter anyways they are too late, I am ready. pour the dust" said Cora

Killian sighed and took out the bottle. He undid the stopper.

The dust looked different for some reason to him.

He shrugged it off as his imagination and poured it into the water Cora had caused to rise to the surface.

Cora started her chant as he did so and they waited.

Nothing happened, so Cora chanted again.

After the sixth time Cora finally realized something was wrong.

"Did you pour it all in?" she questioned

"Of course I did, I am not stupid woman" said Killian

He held up the empty bottle.

Cora took it from his hand and stared at it.

Cora was frowning at the small bottle in her hand. She held the compass out to Killian.

"Here hold this, I need to check something" said Cora

She looked into the bottle and started to cast a spell to detect magic.

That is when Snow shot the compass out of Killian's hand.

Cora stopped chanting. The spell was left unfinished because they had interrupted her.

Cora glared at the approaching women.

None of her men were in sight.

Which meant they were most likely dead. If they weren't they would soon wish they were.

"I knew I should have killed you all in that cell" said Cora

They chose not to rise to the bait and waited until the woman gave them something she could use.

When none of the women responded Cora got irritated.

"Well no matter I can amend that now, Killian get the compass" said Cora

Killian hesitated. His glance going from Rio and Mulan, then back again.

"Killian if you expect to go with me get that compass" said Cora

He glared at her.

"We had a deal woman" said Killian

" I told you I was done with her and told you to kill her back at the castle. You failed to do so"said Cora

Mulan and Rio just waited while the two argued back and forth. Certain it wouldn't take that long.

"I told you I missed, woman. I've always been a lousy shot with this hand" he argued back.

Rio looked over at Snow and Emma.

Both women shrugged because their two enemies were more intent on fighting each other right now.

Cora snorted

"Oh give it up captain, we both know you don't have the balls to shoot her.

Now be a good boy and get the compass, so we can leave." said Cora

Killian's temper flared.

Rio could tell he was close to his breaking point with the woman.

He was so mad he may just kill Cora for them .

Which would totally screw her plan so they needed to distract him.

He growled and moved towards Cora. Snow reminded him of their presence by shooting another arrow in his direction.

He turned his gaze away from Cora, who was ignoring him anyways.

Instead he turned his ire on Snow and Emma.

Emma lunged forward for the fake compass.

Diving and rolling to get to it first. Killian was right behind her.

Emma's hand closed on it first and she rolled away.

They both stopped face to face from each other.

Cora moved towards Rio with the intent of ripping her heart out.

She summoned a fireball and threw it at Rio to incapacitate her.

Mulan stepped between them with her sword drawn.

Cora's temper flared and she gritted her teeth.

"Fine I'll deal with you first" said Cora

She pulled a bag from her cloak.

"Recognize this?" said Cora

Mulan gave her a confused look.

"Well, I'm sure your friend will recognize the contents. At the very least she will miss it. For however long it remains intact anyways" said Cora

She tossed the bag over Mulan's head, right towards the hole in the ground that the water was coming up from.

It had the desired effect because Mulan lunged after it leaving Rio unprotected.

Cora smirked and threw another fireball. As the fire engulfed her.

She heard Killian scream the word no.

She distantly heard him demand Emma get out of his way and Emma's surprised gasp.

Pain enveloped her from head to toe. It hurt so bad she couldn't breathe for a second.

She distantly registered she was falling.

Cora wiped her hands together as if she were wiping dust from her hands.

"See problem solved" said Cora.

She was smirking as she walked away.

The bracelet on her arm felt white hot and she was sure her arm was about to burn off.

As she fell she saw Hook catch the heart and toss it to Mulan.

Part of her mind registered the scream as being hers.

The pain dissipated after a moment and energy flowed through her body starting at the bracelet.

Rio softly muttered a healing spell under her breath just to test to see if it worked

She was rewarded with a rush of power. Cora staggered briefly, suddenly dizzy for some reason.

The clash of metal on metal caught Rio's attention and she turned her head.

Cora was striding towards Snow.

Mulan was gone, so Rio assumed she had gotten a hold of the heart in time.

Emma was sword fighting Hook for the fake compass.

Snow was more intent on Emma's fight then she was on the witch approaching her.

Rio slowly climbed to her feet.

The pain was gone in fact even the sunburn that had been bugging her for the last few days was gone.

Cora had her back to her because she wrongly assumed Rio to be dead.

It was the first mistake she made and Rio was going to make it her last.

Cora reached Snow and started to shove her hand into her chest to rip out Snow's heart.

Emma slugged Hook with a scream of no.

He went down hard because she had the compass in her hand when she cold cocked him.

Rio pulled on the magic, she could feel running through her veins now.

She summoned a fireball and threw it at Cora. It hit her with a thud that knocked her off her feet and into a tree.

Snow collapsed into Emma's awaiting arms

"Mom, mom are you okay?" said Emma

Rio could tell by her tone that Emma was scared and panicking slightly.

Snow moaned and opened her eyes.

"Emma? What happened?" said Snow.

Emma helped her to rise, just as an angry Cora stepped from the tree line.

Her dress was singed in several places and some of her hair was missing.

She was dirty and had pine needles stuck in what was left of her hair.

Blood trickled from her scalp and down her cheek.

With a quick glance at Emma and Snow to make sure they were all right.

Rio walked forward to meet Cora head on. Cora sneered at Rio as she approached.

"All right little girl. You think you can take me, lets see what you've got" said Cora

Rio only smirked at her in response.

It seemed to enrage Cora more and Cora pulled up what looked like lightening in her hand.

She promptly threw it at Rio and Rio dissipated it into dancing butterflies. Cora snorted in contempt.

"How cute, should I pick a card now or are you going to fight me?" said Cora

"I can always turn you into a crab and make a salad" said Rio

Cora glared at her with murder in her eyes.

Rio chuckled at her and raised her hand to her forehead.

"You've got a little something right here" said Rio

Cora narrowed her eyes at Rio.

"I knew I should have killed you when you first got here, but he wouldn't let me" said Cora

"Let?" said Rio with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Cora narrowed her eyes at her, she knew exactly what the younger woman was implying

Cora circled her and Rio warily circled the woman in kind. Not willing to let the woman get behind her at all.

"So where did you learn because I know you couldn't do anything before" said Cora

Rio ignored the inquiry the woman didn't need to know that information.

Instead she summoned a dual edged spell, that hopefully would render Cora unconscious and in pain.

She hid it under another spell and threw it.

Cora blocked the obvious one but the second one knocked her off her feet again.

It didn't however knock her out and part of Rio panicked. Okay so the woman was tougher than she thought.

"Ooh tricky I like that, so will he" said Cora

Rio raised an eyebrow in query because Cora's comment had confused her.

She foolishly answered despite her desire not to.

"Who?" said Rio

Cora smirked

"Ah so now the trollop decides to speak to me, who do you think. Rumpelstiltskin you dolt" said Cora

Rio frowned at her and Cora chuckled at her.

"Do you honestly think he will leave you alone, if you return to that world with magic?

There is no one in that realm he hasn't trained, save for the fairies" said Cora

The older woman shrugged.

"Come to think of it this one too" said Cora

Rio was still only partially following her but she was beginning to get the gist of what she was saying.

Rio wasn't liking the picture one bit.

Cora rolled her eyes and addressed Rio like she was a seriously stupid child.

"Do you honestly think he's going to allow any kind of rival to stand for long?" said Cora

Rio frowned at her opponent.

She honestly never thought about that or anything beyond getting home.

Rumpelstiltskin was one of the reasons, she wanted to keep this whole magic thing under wraps when she returned.

If he was that manipulative then she would have to seriously watch herself.

She could see what Cora was trying to do though. So she shrugged her worries off.

"I'll deal with him when I have to" said Rio

Cora laughed at her.

"Oh you think he's going to let you see him coming?

Oh I wish I could see him end you. It would almost be worth taking you with us" said Cora

Rio smirked at her.

"What makes you think your going to be around that long?" said Rio

Cora narrowed her eyes at her and launched an attack of her own.

Vines shot out of the ground and tried to entangle Rio's legs so she couldn't move.

Her first urge was to panic, so she shoved that down. The second was to try and dispel it.

She vetoed it soon after because it would take too long.

The vines could cut off her breath before she finished.

The vines were climbing higher.

So she wrapped her skin in a shield then directed the power outward and immolted herself.

The fire quickly burnt away the vines and Rio launched an attack before it was done burning.

Cora flew backward and landed on the muddy bank of the lake.

Cora stood up with a scream of fury. Her dress was now completely ruined.

Not a single surface of the fabric was unmarred.

If Cora wasn't angry earlier she was certainly livid now.

She crossed the distance between Rio and her at a stomping pace.

She leveled a finger at Rio in an accusing gesture.

"This was my favorite dress" said Cora. Her voice came out an angry hiss.

Rio laughed at her.

"Just think of it as an opportunity to clean out your wardrobe, speaking of which how are those ashes working out for you?" said Rio

She didn't know why but she couldn't resist teasing the furious woman in front of her.

Her teasing paused the angry woman's rant midway through.

"Why what did you do?" said Cora .

Some mud dripped into her eyes so she furiously wiped it away.

Rio was readying another spell.

Hoping this one would finally immobilize the woman.

Rio smirked again because she knew the woman found it annoying.

"Oh nothing much just replaced them and poured out the rest" said Rio

"What?" said Cora

Cora looked shocked and Rio used that moment to hit her with everything she had.

Rio kept striking, never giving the woman a chance to recover enough to strike back.

Cora freaked because she was losing and she knew it.

In a last ditch effort to stop Rio's attack she tried to grab a hold of Rio's heart.

Her fingers sunk into Rio's chest.

Rio grabbed her wrist and launched a transmutation spell up her arm.

The flesh under Rio's fingers began to change. Becoming smooth and glass like from wrist to elbow.

"Let go" hissed Rio

Cora gritted her teeth but stubbornly held on. She met Rio's gaze defiantly.

"Do it" said Cora

Rio felt Cora's fingers brush her heart and did the only thing she could think of.

She balled her fist and set it crashing into Cora's face.

The woman stumbled back, withdrawing her hand to clutch at her now bleeding nose.

"You hit me? Why you little.. I can't believe you hit me. Ouch I think you broke my nose you little tart" hissed Cora

The older woman lowered her hands briefly and Rio hit her again.

This time right in the eye. Cora went down in a heap, she was out cold.

Rio staggered away and quickly cast a healing spell over herself. She leaned on a rock just as Emma reached her.

"Oh my god are you okay?" said Emma

Rio sucked in a shuddering breath

"Yeah, Hook?" said Rio

"Out cold for the moment, he helped Mulan retrieve the heart though" said Snow

She sounded surprised to Rio and Rio didn't really blame her.

"Where's Mulan?" said Rio

"Taking the heart back to Aurora.

Apparently she has someone she called a wupo that can help her restore it to Aurora" said Emma

"A wupo is a witch" Rio supplied absently.

Emma gave her a shocked look

"What? I have some Chinese clients so I learned the language" said Rio

"So are we ready to go now?" said Snow

"Yeah here, I want to do something first" said Rio

She handed Snow the real bottle of wardrobe ashes and walked towards Killian.

"Rio?" said Emma

She glanced at Emma.

"Just give me a moment okay" said Rio

Emma nodded and turned towards her mother.

"She already set it up. So just pour the ashes in like he was doing" said Rio

She left them to deal with establishing the portal.

She pulled a note out of her shirt, that she wrote while they were in the dark castle.

She knelt beside him.

Shoved the note into his shirt where he was sure to find it, then leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Bye lover, someday I hope you can forgive me for this" she said

She gave him a sad look then stood up and walked away before she did something stupid.

Rio dropped the fake compass on the ground on the way to the portal.

It was a swirling whirlpool of violet smoke and energy.

She could literally feel the magic contained in it.

Snow looked at Emma.

"You first" said Snow

Emma nodded and jumped in.

Snow followed her soon after.

Rio swallowed nervously and jumped into the vortex.

She came through the other side and once again landed in water.

Emma was halfway up a rope ladder going up the side of a wall.

After a quick look around Rio realized they were in a well.

Snow started up the ladder and as soon as she was more than halfway up, Rio followed her.

She reached the top and pulled herself over the edge.

Emma was hugging Henry close, while Regina looked on.

She was standing next to Gold who was whispering something in her ear.

Rio couldn't help but notice that Regina looked sad about what he said to her.

Gold on the other hand looked smug.

Cora's words came back to her in a rush and she mentally vowed to watch herself around that man.

Ruby wandered out of the woods rubbing her head and glaring at Gold.

He didn't look the slightest bit apologetic.

Regina was eyeing Rio with a strange look on her face.

With a jolt Rio realized that Regina was saying something to her.

"Sorry what was that?" said Rio

"I said where's Cora?" said Regina

"Oh ah she won't be joining us" said Rio

She started to walk off after Emma and Snow.

Leaving behind a puzzled Regina and a speculative Gold.

"Wait, what?" said Regina

Rio didn't really want to discuss this until she talked to the others, so she redirected.

"So why are you guys out here?" said Rio

Regina looked embarrassed and turned away.

"They were putting up a barrier to keep Cora out" said Ruby.

Gold glared and her and she smirked at him.

Rio frowned because she detected no barrier when they got here. Rio looked back at the well.

"Designed to do what?" said Rio

Gold looked away this time. He then had the nerve to try and dissemble.

"You must understand Cora is.. incredibly dangerous" said Gold

Rio gave him a look that plainly said no kidding.

"It was designed to kill anyone who came through" said Regina

Gold glared her down and she shrugged off his ire. Rio gave her a confused look.

"I removed it, at Henry's request" said Regina

She gave Rio a look that plainly said I don't care if you made it back.

Rio nodding understanding that she was only doing it for the kid.

Still just the fact that she had removed something that could potentially kill them was enough for Rio.

"Thank you" said Rio

Regina blinked in shock. Rio guessed no one had ever really thanked her before.

Regina shifted and eyed Rio speculatively.

"Ah you're welcome" said Regina

Rio nodded in her direction, then walked off after Snow and Emma.

Henry was chattering away about Mr Gold and a locket.

Rio was only catching every other word ,as she followed the group towards Mr Gold's shop.

They waited patiently while Mr Gold unlocked his door and then he led them all inside.

Snow spotted Charming lying on a cot and rushed to his side.

Emma stood off to the side holding on to Henry with a worried and nervous look on her face.

Rio stood off to the side watching the scene unfold.

Her thoughts were elsewhere.

She was glad to be home, well sort of anyways.

She could be glad for Emma and Snow even if she didn't feel it.

Her thoughts kept drifting back to Killian and what she wrote to him in that letter.

It had been the hardest bit of script she had ever written in her life.

She would have never been able to say it to his face.

In fact it hurt just to think about it.

Snow's lips touched Charming's and magic spread out from them both.

As it passed over Rio.

She couldn't help but be reminded that she had thrown that away.

She could feel the tears coming on. So she excused herself.

She desperately needed a shower and to make some phone calls.

She wasn't sure what she was going to tell Nick.

As she walked back to Granny's she groaned out loud.

Remembering another reason she had to make a phone call.

She had left her purse on Killian's ship.

Which meant she would have to replace everything inside.

She increased her pace and hoped that Granny had a phone she could use.

She opened the door and the bell rang.

It was a sound Rio had actually missed. The old woman came out from the back and froze in shock.

"Rio, Ruby just told me you guys made it back" said Granny

"Yeah the others are waking Charming" said Rio

Granny gave her an understanding look. That showed she knew why Rio had left.

"Actually I was hoping you still had my stuff and a phone I could use" said Rio


	31. Chapter 31

Rio 31

"Actually yeah, I applied the extra money you gave me as a credit. Your stuff is right where you left it" said Granny

The old woman smiled at her.

"As for the phone, I'll let you use mine if you like so long as you pay for the call" said Granny

"Not a problem, I just need to let my boss know I am still alive and to get him to start replacing my stuff" said Rio

"Replacing your stuff?" said Granny

Rio gave her a slightly embarrassed look.

"Yeah, I kind of lost my purse over there" said Rio

Granny made a face that was mostly sympathetic.

"Oh my,well don't you worry dear. You can stay here as long as you like, we know your good for it" said Granny.

The old woman reached under the counter and started to hand the phone to Rio.

She stopped her hand halfway there and Rio gave her a perplexed look.

"Ah, have you thought about what your going to tell him?" said Granny

"Actually yes, which reminds me I should probably clue Emma and Charming in to whatever I tell him" said Rio

Granny dismissed her worries with a wave and set the phone handset in front of Rio.

"Oh, don't worry dear. I'm sure whatever you tell him they will back up" said Granny

She walked out from behind the counter.

"I will just leave you alone to what you need to do" said Granny

The old woman started to walk away from her and Rio reached for the phone. A sudden thought occurred to her and she groaned.

"Ah wait Granny, I'm going to need a new room key too" said Rio

Granny shook her head and grabbed a key off a hook.

"Don't worry hon I always keep a spare" said Granny

She set the key in front of Rio and retreated.

Sighing in relief Rio punched in the numbers for Nick's private line and raised the handset to her ear.

After a few minutes the end was picked up and Nick's personal assistant said hello.

"Oh. hi Tracy this is Rio, is Nick in?" said Rio

An answering gasp was heard on the other end.

"Rio is that really you?" said the woman

"Yes Tracy, can you get Nick for me?" said Rio

"Ah yeah hold on" said Tracy

She heard Tracy set the headset down and rush into Nick's office.

"It's Rio, line three" said Tracy

She heard the woman say. A few seconds went by and he quickly picked up.

"Oh thank god. Where the hell have you been?" said Nick

"Nice to hear from you too, Nick" said Rio

"You were supposed to be back from your vacation more than a week ago" said Nick

Rio smirked at him.

"Well you did tell me to get lost and have some fun" said Rio

She smirked when she said that because despite all the bad things that happened, she did indeed have fun.

She did also follow his advice though not in the way he meant. He sighed into the phone

"Yes but I didn't mean literally, so where were you anyways?" said Nick

Rio smirked, yeah like she was going to tell him the truth on that.

"I went spelunking in Canada" said Rio

Shocked silence greeted her statement and she heard a shutter go off on the other end.

"Tell her I want a copy of that"said Rio

"You what, say what? Spelunking? You're kidding right? You in a cave? Seriously?" said Nick

"Yep" said Rio

"Yeah right, what was his name?" said Nick

Rio blushed bright red and she was grateful he couldn't see her through the phone.

Rio sighed and looked around the room. It was empty so she decided this tidbit couldn't hurt

"All right, you got me his name was Killian okay" said Rio

She heard a snort on the other end.

"Spelunking" he scoffed

Rio frowned she should have known he wouldn't buy it.

"Well that explains why there was no activity on your cards since the car rental place, which by the way wants to charge you for the full price of that car" said Nick

Rio groaned, like she wanted to be stuck with that piece of junk.

"Fine just have Phil cut them a check, speaking of which. I need a few things replaced" said Rio

She cringed waiting for the outburst that was sure to come.

"What things?" said Nick

Rio cringed awaiting his response.

"Everything in my purse including my phone" said Rio

She could almost see the shocked look on his face.

"What? How? Did he rob you?" said Nick

"No, actually there really was a cave and he was sort of our guide. I kind of dropped it in the cave" said Rio

"Well why didn't you pick it up?" said Nick

He sounded exasperated.

"It was kind of down a hole and well we didn't have that much rope" said Rio

She heard him groan on the other end.

"Well just come home and well sort it all out when you get here" said Nick

Rio hesitated and took a deep breath.

"Actually, I'm not coming home, I've decided to move, to Maine" said Rio

She waited for a whole five minutes for his answer and when he didn't say anything, she got worried.

"Nick?"said Rio

"He fainted"said Tracy

"But don't worry I got the shot" said Tracy

She sounded so proud of herself Rio wanted to laugh.

She had to admit it was quite funny now that she thought about it.

"Ooh wait a minute he's coming back around, so what did you say to him anyways?" said Tracy

"Oh just that I'm moving to Maine" said Rio

"No way shut up, your kidding?" said Tracy

"Oh he's up hold on" said Tracy

She heard scrambling and Nick came back on the line

"Correct me if I am wrong but did you just say your moving to Maine, of all places?" said Nick

"Yep" said Rio

She could tell he was shocked just by the sound of his voice. Silence reigned for just a second.

"Mind telling me why?" said Nick

He still sounded shocked and Rio resisted the urge to grin. She knew he had to be taking this hard.

They had worked together for years and she would probably not see him again for awhile.

"I found my family and I want to be close to them, look Nick I'm not quiting on you. I just want to move" said Rio

Nick sighed into the phone and she recognized it as his irritated but defeated sigh.

"Well I suppose, it would be wrong of me to stand in the way of family but I am going to miss you.

Just tell Tracy where to send the stuff" said Nick

"Thanks Nick" said Rio

His response was a irritated grumble.

"I'll set it up, so you can do your work out of the New York office" he said

He sounded very disappointed to her.

"Oh come on Nick we'll see each other again" said Rio

"Yeah" came his sad response.

Then he clicked it back over to Tracy. Rio sighed, she suddenly felt bad about doing this.

"He's moping isn't he" said Rio

"Yep, now what's the address and where's all the paperwork?" said Rio

She rattled off Snow's address because it was also Emma's and she didn't think the woman would mind if she used her address. Now that she thought about it she would seriously need to start looking for a place of her own.

Granny's was great but she would want her own space soon. The New York house was just a bit too far away for a commute.

"The paperwork is all in the safe. Nick knows which one and has the pass-code, oh and can you list my condo while your at it" said Rio

"Do you want me to call a moving company too?" said Tracy

"No just have someone put it all in storage except my safe, just send that to me" said Rio

"You want me to mail a safe?" said Tracy

"Yes and send my jewelery by courier" said Rio

She watched a fed ex truck pull up and drop off a shipment to the business across the street.

So she was certain they could get deliveries from the outside world in the town.

How else did you explain the food in Granny's diner.

"Speaking of which, can you have the bank overnight my ATM card? I have very little cash on me" said Rio

"I'll have to have it sent to the address on file. If I go changing all your addresses right after you report your purse missing, they may tag it for fraud" said Tracy

"Fine do that then, just forward everything to me. Then file the change of address" said Rio

She shoved her hand in her pockets and froze.

Her fingers brushed metal and she pulled out one of the necklaces she had given that whore back in fairyland.

She wondered if she should pawn it or wait for her cards.

She would ask Granny or Ruby if there were any other pawn shops in town besides Gold's.

She really didn't want to explain to him where she got it from.

"Eh gads Rio with no money that's a scary thought" said Tracy

Rio frowned at the phone.

"Just remember who signs your paychecks" said Rio

"Nick does same as yours, but don't worry I'll make sure they put a rush on everything.

Do you want me to file the insurance claim for your bag too?"said Tracy

Rio mentally groaned without a receipt, she would be hard pressed to prove she lost the bag in a cave.

Especially since she didn't go in one in the first place.

"Ah no the receipt was in the bag I am afraid. So I'll just have to write it off" said Rio

"Well did you use a credit card to book the trip?" said Tracy

"Actually no, I paid cash and I don't even remember the name of the company.

I was a bit tipsy when I agreed to the trip" said Rio

Tracy snorted and harrumphed.

"It figures, I'll see what I can do anyways" said Tracy

Rio decided to let it go if they denied the claim then so be it.

"Oh and don't forget my insurance card. I feel like I'm coming down with something,

I should have a copy in my files already , oh and notify my cell provider I need a new phone too" said Rio

She never realized just how much of her life was in that bag.

"Will do, you gonna be okay where your at for awhile or do you need me to wire funds?" said Tracy

"Na I good I've got friends to stay with, just hurry with the other things" said Rio

"Got a number I can reach you at?" said Tracy

Rio rattled off the number to Granny's and Emma's, promised to keep in touch and hung up.

She picked up the key, climbed the stairs and headed for her room.

She unlocked her door and walked in. Her suitcase was still sitting on the bed right where she left it.

She locked the door and walked over to it. Opened it up and looked inside.

She pulled out a change of clothes.

Her laptop was sitting on top and she decided she would check her email tonight, just as soon as she found a wifi location.

She grabbed her shampoo and headed for the bathroom.

A shower was first and foremost on her agenda. She had already taken care of all the stuff she needed to.

All that was left was to recover from her ordeal.

She set the bottles by the edge of the tub, turned on the knob and waited for hot water.

Just the sound of running water was bliss. She never knew how much she missed that sound before.

She stripped off her outfit and climbed under the spray. Sighing in relief as the hot water flowed over her.

She soaped and scrubbed her hair,then shaved her legs and underarms.

She set the razor back on the edge of the tub and rinsed her hair.

This was so much better than Killian's small tub she thought.

That was when it hit her. Her heart clenched up and she felt tears prick her eyes.

She rested her forehead against the shower wall. A muffled sob escaped her and then the dam broke.

She sunk to the tub floor and sobbed her heart out. She would never see him again and it was her choice. She chose to leave him there.

There was nothing that would erase the guilt and hurt from her heart.

She absently shut off the water when it went cold and slowly climbed out.

Tears still flowed down her face as she wrapped a towel around her body.

She wiped her eyes with the end of the towel and walked back into the room.

She mentally reminded herself that she needed to talk to a counselor about what happened over there.

Preferably one from here. That way she wouldn't have to mince words about certain places or things.

She also needed to find a locksmith and have her car re-keyed so she could use it.

She pulled on clean undergarments and had one foot in a pair of pants, when someone knocked on the door.

"Just a minute" said Rio

She grabbed her shirt and slid the blouse over her head as she walked towards the door.

She opened it to find Emma and Henry at her door.

"You too huh?" said Emma

Rio gave her a sheepish look.

"Yeah couldn't resist using the hot water.

Man you have no idea how much you miss running water until you've been to a place without it" said Rio

She was curious why Emma was at her door. When she expected them to all be doing the family bonding thing.

"Yeah no kidding" said Emma

Henry wandered away from her and over to the sword Rio was wearing when she returned.

He picked it up with a look of awe on his face

"Henry be careful with that it's sharp" said Emma

Rio took in her two visitors and the look on Emma's face. She could guess what Snow was doing.

"So what's Snow doing?" said Rio

Emma blushed bright red and Rio chuckled at her expense.

"Never mind I can guess" said Rio

Emma frowned.

"Gee thanks I was trying to avoid that mental image" said Emma

Rio chuckled and walked over to her bag. She pulled out a pair of short pumps and slid them on her feet.

"What no ridiculously high heels? Henry, I said to leave that alone" said Emma

"No you didn't, you just said to be careful" said Henry

Emma glared at him and the boy shrugged it off.

"So what happened over there did you fight, did you kill Cora?" said Henry

Emma rolled her eyes and looked at Rio for help. Rio chuckled and turned towards the kid

"Yes and unfortunately no, but I did punch her" said Rio

Henry's eyes widened in shock.

"You punched the evil queen?" said Henry

Rio grinned at him

"Yep, I saw her do it. Lucky bitch I wanted to do that" said Emma

Rio shrugged off her protests halfhearted that they were.

"So what's the plan?" said Rio

Emma smiled at her.

"Granny wants to throw us a welcome home party tomorrow night, so Snow asked me to pick up supplies because she is..otherwise engaged" said Emma

"Still can't say it can you?" said Rio

"Nope don't want to even go there, my childhood was traumatic enough without traumatizing my adulthood" said Emma

Rio frowned she was sure Emma meant that as a joke but she didn't think it was that funny.

"Speaking of which, we need to decide what we will share and what we won't" said Emma

She gave Rio a pointed look and a glance to the bracelet.

Rio nodded and lifted the bangle to her sight.

She concentrated on just letting the magic flow, willing the metal to look like something else.

It shimmered for a second and then changed so it looked like silver.

"Whoa you can do magic" said Henry

Rio turned to regard the stunned looking eleven year old. She gave Emma a worried look Emma knelt down by Henry.

"Henry do you remember that talk we had about secrets?" said Emma

Henry nodded yes.

"Well this is one of those ones that can hurt people, if certain people know it. Do you understand?" said Emma

Henry looked confused for a few seconds.

"I don't understand, how would telling people that she can do magic be a bad thing?" said Henry

Rio looked at Emma and sighed.

"Think Henry, who are the only two people who can do magic here?" said Rio

Henry frowned and plainly thought about it for a few minutes.

"Ah my mom, I mean Regina and Mr Gold, why?" said Henry

Rio gave him a level look, which was kind of difficult because she had to look down to do it.

"Oh I see, so I can't tell anyone can I?" said Henry

He sounded disappointed to the both of them so Rio knelt beside him.

"No sweetheart but I promise I will tell you what happened while we were over there" said Rio

At Emma's answering scandalized look she added.

"Or at least everything that is kid appropriate" said Rio

Henry groaned, sure she was going to leave out the good parts simply because he was a kid.

"Oh come on now it's just the sex stuff and swear words that you can't repeat anyways" said Emma

Henry brightened up and looked over at Rio with a critical eye.

"Deal" said Henry.

Rio shoved her key in her pocket and grabbed her jacket off the desk chair.

She pulled it on as they walked towards the door. Rio locked the door as they waited in the hallway.

Together they made their way towards Emma's bug and climbed inside. Henry situating himself in the backseat.

"So?" said Henry

Rio gave him a wry look after she fastened her seatbelt. The kid had no patience, yeah he was definitely Emma's kid.

"You don't want to wait so your grandparents can hear?" said Rio

Henry glared at her.

"Okay, fine but they will have to add their parts later just so some of it makes sense.

Lets see when I first got there I landed in a moat"said Rio

Henry gave her a disgusted look.

"I hid because I heard voices I didn't recognize. Three people came riding into view.

So I followed them because I thought I was alone and had no idea how they would react to my clothes" said Rio

"Why what was wrong with your clothes?" said Henry

Rio rolled her eyes.

"Henry do you remember what me and Mary Margaret were wearing when we arrived?"said Emma

"Yeah it was sort of medieval why?" said Henry

Rio nodded in agreement.

"Yes exactly medieval and Rio was wearing a business suit from this time period, not exactly fitting in is it?" said Emma

Henry frowned.

"No not really" said the kid

He shrugged it off and looked at Rio expectantly.

"Anyways they made camp and I watched them. I was trying to think of a way I could approach them without being shot.

When one of them, the only guy in the group wandered away from camp.

I followed him and found the wraith attacking him, so I saved him.

His friends showed up and I ended up camping with them for the night" said Rio

Henry nodded so Rio continued. Emma stopped the car at a stop sign.

"Unfortunately, I used most of the hairspray that was in my little homemade flamethrower but they didn't know that.

He took my flamethrower with him, when he went out to scout and the wraith attacked him.

It killed him. They blamed me and tied me up.

While they were burning his body. I snuck away and almost fell off a cliff in the dark" said Rio

"That is where we arrived, we apparently landed on the other side of his funeral fire.

They thought it was him talking from beyond the grave. They were still angry about Rio and took us prisoner" said Emma

Henry chuckled and covered his mouth.

"Yeah I suppose that was a bit funny wasn't it" said Emma

"Anyways some gypsies found me and took me in.

I walked with them to the haven, where I met up with your mom and Snow" said Rio

"Yeah, lucky her. She wasn't in the hole for a whole night" said Emma

The car started to roll forward and Emma turned on the turn signal. She was pulling into the stores parking lot.

"Together, we made our way back to Charming and Snow's castle.

In search of the wardrobe that dropped Emma in this world and that is where we met Cora" said Rio

"And that is enough for now, we are here" said Emma

Henry groaned as Emma parked the car and shut it off. She opened her door and climbed out.

Emma held the seat for Henry to climb out on her side.

"So I take it we have a list?" said Rio

"Yep moms notorious for them" said Emma

She held up a slip of paper so Rio could see it.

Together they made their way towards the front door.

Emma grabbed a cart and pushed it in front of her towards the doors.

They started going up and down the aisles slowly.

Rio could tell Emma was trying to waste time as much as possible.

She could guess it was because Snow and Charming wanted some alone time.

Henry tapped his foot impatiently and she could tell he wanted to hear more of their adventure.

Emma turned to him to ask him to stop tapping his foot, when suddenly she stiffened and glared.

Rio turned to see why she was glaring so harshly, only to see Regina striding towards them.

There goes the pleasant shopping trip thought Rio.

"Emma,Rio what are you doing here? How was your trip?" said Regina

Her voice was pleasant but the tone was mocking.

"Actually quite fun why?" said Emma

Rio watched the two women interact.

Regina glanced at Henry and her demeanor changed. So she was really trying to change for Henry's sake at least.

"It's just that, I've had the opportunity to spend more time with Henry while you were gone" said Regina

The way she said that implied that she wished Emma had stayed gone.

Rio was a bit irritated with the woman because it was a bit rude to wish someone gone, when they did save your life.

Emma shifted which told Rio, she got exactly what Regina was trying to say.

"So?" said Emma

Regina smiled at her, then her glance fell on Rio. Regina gave her a curious glance.

"So how did you like our world?" said Regina

Rio could tell she was attempting to get a rise out of her but she really didn't care.

"Actually it could use some indoor plumbing, among other things" said Rio

She smirked at Regina. Rio watched her shift and get irritated just like her mother did. Regina nodded in understanding.

"Can't say I don't agree with that" said Regina

"What do you want Regina?" said Emma

Regina smiled and Rio knew the woman was planning to bait Emma

"Why to see Henry of course" said Regina

Rio spared a glance at the boy and found him plainly hiding behind Emma.

Regina's glance fell on him too and the teasing tone was lost. So was the malicious behavior.

In its place was a woman who was clearly worried she was losing someone she cared about.

"You've seen him" said Emma

Clearly not wanting Regina anywhere near Henry.

For some reason's Cora's words chose that moment to come back to Rio.

When you looked at it clearly it was obvious Gold was a manipulative bastard who had his hooks in Regina quite deep.

Rio briefly wondered what Regina would have been like had Cora's path never crossed Gold's.

Emma grabbed some paper plates off the shelf and tossed them in her basket.

Regina frowned at the item in the cart.

"What are you doing?" said Regina

It was obvious she wasn't invited to too many parties or she would recognize party planning when she saw it.

Emma chose to ignore the question.

"Granny's throwing a welcome back party for all of us at the diner tomorrow night" said Rio

Regina opened her mouth to reply and Emma glared at Rio

"Oh, I wasn't invited" said Regina

She sounded vaguely hurt to Rio. Emma sighed and looked at Rio, then back at Regina

"Fine your invited" said Emma

Regina looked momentarily shocked as Emma turned her back on the woman.

Rio shrugged and followed Emma. Henry suddenly broke away for a minute and rushed forward to give Regina a hug.

For a brief moment Regina looked like she wanted to cry. He released her after a moment.

"See you later tonight mom"said Henry

The look on Emma's face said it all. She wouldn't have even invited Regina if Henry hadn't been there.

The look on Regina's face was unreadable as they walked away.

Rio waited until they were a few aisles away before she said anything

"So who's going to invite Gold?" said Rio

Emma and Henry turned horrified looks on her.

"No one why, isn't it bad enough we have the evil queen coming?" said Emma

Rio chuckled.

"She isn't that bad Emma, besides you've read the stories its a bad idea not to invite magic users" said Rio

Emma opened her mouth to protest because she honestly didn't want to deal with Mr Gold yet.

"Actually she's right mom. When sleeping beauty's parents failed to invite Maleficent, she cast the sleeping curse on that spinning wheel and.." said Henry

Irritated Emma cut him off because the last person she wanted to hear about was Aurora.

"We know, we met her" said Emma

Henry's eyes went wide in wonder.

"You met sleeping beauty?" said Henry

He moaned and rolled over. There was something gritty in his mouth, so he spit it out.

He sat up slowly. Something crinkled in his shirt front and he absently reached for its cause.

Extracting a folded piece of parchment from his shirt.

He frowned at the small square in his hand. He looked around and spotted Cora lying in the dirt apparently out cold.

He smirked and opened the paper. When he read the opening line he lost the smirk.

He glanced at the bottom of the page to confirm who wrote the note, even if his heart already knew.

When he saw her flowing signature his fears were confirmed.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then opened his eyes. He began reading.

"Killian, I know you must be very angry with me right now and I am so sorry I must do this to you.

I know how badly you want to avenge Milah but your plan is suicidal at best.

Please believe me when I say this I love you too much to let you even try.

I am not doing this to be cruel but rather I am trying to save you.

Going after him will only end with you dead sweetheart and I really don't want to bury you.

Try not to see this as me thwarting you but rather as me protecting you.

If I have to leave you behind to do this I will or already have.

I just hope one day you can forgive me and move on from this.

I do love you and I am sorry I had to run away from you yet again.

Love forever and always Rio.

PS Cora should have little to no magic left. So now might be a good time to wash your hands of her, preferably before she decides to kill you." said the letter

He read it over twice then crumpled the paper into a ball with a snort.

Protecting him indeed. He closed his eyes briefly to control his rising fury.

He really should have expected her to do this. When will that girl realize that he can handle himself?

Cora moaned and his gaze turned to her.

Still her advice was spot on, Cora was only useful for creating the gate in the first place.

Her continued presence wasn't required at all. Still without her heart he would be hard pressed to kill the woman.

Cora was awake enough to start swearing now and he simply watched her struggle to her feet.

She brushed charred, damp and muddied hair out of her eyes. Killian chuckled at her appearance.

It was the first time, he had ever seen Cora looking anything less then put together.

She looked ridiculous and like she was in a bar brawl. One that she had lost badly

"Where is she?" said Cora

"Gone" he said tucking the note back into his shirt.

She must have heard his laugh and was staring straight at him now.

He shrugged and leaned against the tree he was standing next to

"They left already I assume" said Killian

Cora's eyes narrowed and she looked positively livid.

She snorted for some reason and rubbed at her nose.

It was then he noticed, the great big bloody stain on the front of her dress.

He raised an eyebrow in shock and she looked down at the stain.

"Oh this is simply wonderful, not only has she ruined my favorite dress but I think she broke my nose" said Cora

Killian couldn't resist and started laughing.

Just the idea of his little Rio clocking the evil witch was just too hilarious for words.

Cora crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him until he stopped

"Are you just about through?" said Cora

She looked properly pissed right now and for some reason it no longer bothered him.

"Oh calm yourself woman, you do look ridiculous. Kind of like a muddy peacock, now what happened to you?" said Killian

Anger flared in her eyes. She looked somewhere between shocked and offended.

Not that he cared if he offended anyone, least of all her.

She really did look horrible and he couldn't help but rib her a bit.

"What happened? Your tart is what happened.. I can't believe..She stole our ride that is what happened.. ooh why did you choose her of all people. Couldn't you find some daft barmaid?" said Cora

Killian chuckled again and watched as Cora tromped through the mud.

She leaned down and picked up the now empty bottle of ashes.

As she leaned down, she noticed something sparkling in the water.

So she dipped her hand into the water and scooped it up.

"Don't you have enough mud on your dress without adding more?" he teased

She ignored him and shifted through the sand in her hand. A tiny piece of the dirt cut her hand and she dropped it.

"Damn her" said Cora

Killian raised an eyebrow at the old witch.

"She tricked us" said Cora

Killian gave Cora a strange look.

"Tricked us how?" said Killian

"The dust it was a fake. It's broken glass. Somehow she mixed just enough of the real wardrobe dust in to cover the theft of the rest" said Cora

She chucked the bottle into the tree-line with an angry throw.

Shocked Killian watched as Cora walked towards the compass.

She leaned down and picked that up too, then promptly dropped it with a muttered curse.

"Even the compass is a fake, how did she mange to do that?" said Cora

She sounded almost respectful and it shocked Killian enough that he stopped laughing.

"Good I was about to turn you into a hyena if you wouldn't cease that infernal sound"said Cora

He stepped forward.

"I would like to see you try" said Killian

Cora raised her hands briefly then seemed to reconsider for some reason.

Perhaps Rio had been correct in her assessment of Cora's magical abilities.

Cora started pacing instead. She stopped with a frown, the girl was trickier than she thought she was.

"I just do not understand, how she could have made the switch and why we didn't notice it" said Cora

Killian snorted he had already learned not to underestimate Rio. It was high past time the witch learned too.

"It scarce matters now, both the compass and wardrobe ashes are gone.

We are marooned woman and no amount of pacing will change that" said Killian

Cora sighed and leaned back her head. Her nose hurt and so did her eye.

For such a small woman the girl hit quite hard. Plus she felt light headed and weak.

The only reason Hook was still in human form was because for some reason when she called her magic nothing came.

"Then I suppose we will have to just wait another twenty eight years for the savior to break the curse"said Cora.

Killian stopped leaning on the tree and stood upright.

His fingers brushing the necklace Rio gave him in a nervous gesture.

Rio was right now was the time to wash his hands of the woman. He started to turn to walk away.

"Where are you going?"said Cora

He caught the hint of fear in her tone even if she hadn't meant to show it.

"I'm leaving our alliance is at it's end" said Killian

She started to open her mouth to say something more.

"Where did you get that?" said Cora

He frowned at her because he expected a threat not a question.

"Rio gave it to me" said Killian

He lifted the charm and stared at it.

Come to think of it the charm sort of resembled a bean, a magic bean to be exact.

Cora moved closer to him and reached out her hand to grasp the charm.

He raised his hook and set it under her chin in warning. She stopped trying to grab it.

"It looks like a magic bean" said Cora

"Yes it does" said Killian

He was frowning at the charm in his hands.

"Quickly use the water to restore it, if it is a bean we can use it to get to Storybrooke" said Cora

He pulled the charm back.

"What do you mean we? It is my bean" said Killian

"Yes but only I know how to enchant that compass so we can find it" said Cora

He eyed the woman in front of him.

Rio had asked him to essentially ditch the witch or kill her, but she was right he did need her.

Provided she could still enchant the compass.

He could always kill her later. One thing was for certain.

One way or another he was going after Rio.

There was no way he was going to let her face Rumpelstiltskin alone.

He intended to fight for them even if she gave up, they had something and he would not surrender that lightly.

He hated to admit it but his old man was right. Rio was a woman worth fighting for.

He pulled the charm from his neck with a yank .

If this didn't work he could always have it repaired later.

He tossed it into the water and waited. Cora was staring at it too with baited breath.

The bean suddenly began to glow.

"Retrieve it quickly before it sprouts" said Cora

He dove for the bean and pulled it from the liquid. Using a corner of his shirt he dried it off.

He held it up to his face and examined it.

It was glowing faintly with an internal light. Just like the one that had delivered him to never-land had.

"All right witch my part is done, do yours and let us return to my ship" said Killian

Cora scooped up the compass.

She chanted something over it several times, poured something from a vial over it then dipped it in the lake water.

When she pulled it out it too was glowing with power. He watched her sway somewhat and quickly recover.

"All right all ready" said Cora

"Then lets go" said Killian

He held out his arm to the woman and she looped her hand through his.

He wasn't really trying to be gallant. He simply just did not want her to be behind him.

"Fine then you ask him" said Emma

Rio groaned and turned towards her.

She had just finished unlocking the trunk of the car, so they could put the groceries in the car

"Your really planning to invite Mr Gold?" said Henry

"And Belle" said Rio

Emma snorted and lifted a bag out of the cart.

She shoved it into the car and closed the lid because it was the last bag.

"Why?" said Henry

Rio turned to him.

"You remember reading in that book of yours, how some people react to not being invited to things?" said Rio

Henry nodded yes.

"Yeah they usually cast curses or something" said Henry

"What you think he'll curse us if we don't invite him?" said Emma

Rio shrugged.

"Probably not but it's still the polite thing to do and he did try to help Henry with those dreams" said Rio

"She does have a point" said Henry

Emma sighed and unlocked the drivers side door. She opened it and held back the seat so Henry could climb in.

He did so and unlocked Rio's door before sitting back in his seat.

"Fine I still say its a bad idea but I'll take you after we drop off these groceries" said Emma

She started the car and headed for their house. She pulled into the drive way and they all helped unload the trunk.

Emma unlocked their door and walked right in without thinking. Henry and Rio followed her.

They all stopped in shock because both Snow and Charming were in bed.

By the way Charming quickly changed positions and Snow's bright red cheeks it was easy to guess what they were doing.

Emma's mouth was opened in shock and she quickly covered Henry's eyes with her hand.

Rio was similarly shocked and just a bit embarrassed.

"Oh my god mom its the middle of the afternoon aren't you done yet?" said Emma

Snow pulled the blankets up so everything was covered and Emma removed her hand from Henry's eyes.

"Why are you guys still in bed it's nearly two?" said Henry

Snow opened her mouth to reply and it came out a straggled gurgle.

"We were.. ah.. Snow help me out here"said Charming

"Nope you opened your mouth first" said Snow

"Henry, why don't you show me where these go" said Rio

She directed the kid towards the kitchen and away from the nude couple in the bed.

"Get dressed" hissed Emma

She grabbed Charming's pants off the chair and tossed them at him.

Then she turned her back and walked away from them, so they could dress.

Charming chuckled and said "Its amazing that we can still cause repressed childhood memories even when she grown"

Snow chuckled and kissed him.

Rio set the bags on the counter and started pulling out the cold stuff to shove in the fridge.

"Aunt Rio what were they doing in bed at this hour?" said Henry

Rio froze, her hand on the refrigerator door. She thought fast because there was no way she was telling Emma's kid about the birds and the bees.

"Ah they were probably just resting. It was a long trip, lots of walking eh Emma?" said Rio

Emma had rounded the corner to enter the kitchen.

"Huh, ah yeah lots of walking. No buses you know" said Emma

She gave Rio a confused look and Rio nodded towards the dressing couple, in time to get an eyeful of Charming backside.

She promptly blushed and turned towards the fridge.

"Oh man I so didn't need to see that" said Emma

Rio looked over at her and saw she too was trying to avert her eyes.

"Yeah that was just a bit too much information but at least we know why she calls him charming" said Rio

Emma play smacked her arm with a scandalized look on her face.

"So what are you cooking?" said Rio

"Me? Who said I was cooking?' said Emma

"Well you don't want me to cook or we'll end up changing this party's venue to the hospital" said Rio

Henry gave her a strange look.

"Why would we do that didn't you invite Dr Whale?" said Henry

"Ah, Dr Whale?" said Rio

"Tall blond, you threatened to blow his brain matter all over sleepy last time you were here" said Emma

"Ah, him. Please tell me he's not Monstro" said Rio

Charming walked into the kitchen with a smirk gracing his features.

"No one really knows who whale is in our world" said Charming

He grabbed the box of grapes out of Emma's hand and walked to the sink to wash them.

"Speaking of which, Rio how did you like our world?" said Charming

"It's great if you want to feel like your camping or time traveling but I think you should definitely pack some plans for some of these modern conveniences. You know like indoor plumbing, when you guys decide to go back" said Rio

Charming chuckled and gave Snow a look that he thought Rio didn't catch.

"Good idea, so what happened over there? I got the condensed version from Snow?" said Charming

"Yes I'm sure you were really paying attention"quipped Emma

Charming looked away but not before Rio noticed the blush gracing his features.

He pulled the orange juice out of the fridge and poured himself a glass. He took a drink of his juice.

"Rio was telling me that in the car but she said she's omitting the good stuff. You know like sex and swearing" said Henry

Charming promptly spit his orange juice out of his nose and mouth.

Snow burst into giggles at his expression. Emma grinned and rubbed his head affectionately.

"That's my boy" said Emma

"Speaking of which we ran into Regina at the store" said Emma

snow groaned.

"What did she want now?" said Snow

Emma sighed too and Rio noted just how much like her mother Emma was.

"To spend more time with Henry" said Emma

Charming was frowning his eyes partially on the kid.

"But she already spent a bunch of time with me and you invited her to the party" said Henry

He sounded irritated for some reason.

"You invited her?" said Snow

Rio decide she would have charming fill them in on what happened while they were gone.

"Ah yeah Rio suggested inviting Gold too" said Emma

She was trying to redirect Snow away from talking about Regina.

"What? Why?" said Charming

He turned to look at Rio

"She said something about him cursing us if we don't" said Henry

Snow and Charming scoffed.

"No, I don't think he would do that do you?" said Charming

He looked at Snow and she gave him a level look.

"Okay, maybe it is a good suggestion. Who's going to ask him?"said charming

He looked at Emma when he said it.

"Oh no, this is Rio's idea she can do it" said Emma

Rio frowned at her and stole a grape out of Charming's pile.

"Fine I'll ask the mean old scary dude to the party, you wimps" said Rio

Snow snorted and so did Emma. Charming opened his mouth to protest.

"So what happened after you met Cora?" said Henry

"After dinner" said Emma

Emma pulled the onion out of the bag.

"Just for that you can slice the onion" said Snow

Rio's mouth opened in shock.

"Slice the what?" said Rio

Emma rolled the vegetable over to her and Rio picked it up. Rio stared at it for a moment.

"So what are you making and which part of this is edible?" said Rio

Emma shook her head in disbelief and looked at her mom in appeal.

"You seriously don't know how to cook do you?" said Snow

"Nope that's why I have an apartment with a restaurant on the first floor in most cities" said Rio

"Speaking of which I really need to find something besides Granny's.

Know of anything with a decent price tag on it around here?" said Rio

"Most cities? How many places do you own houses?" said Emma

"Well there's Vegas, which I'm selling because I'm not going to be going back there for awhile.

New York, Seattle, San Francisco, Edmonton, Austin, New Orleans and Chelsea.

With the exception of Edmonton and Chelsea most are in the United States" said Rio

They all stared at her in shock.

"Ah why so many?" said Henry

"I travel a lot but I hate hotels, if I visit a place more than once a year I buy a house" said Rio

Emma shook her head to clear the shock.

"Okay" said Charming.

Emma pulled out a fry pan and set it on the stove. Rio eyed it curiously.

"So what are you making? You never answered me" said Rio

"Tacos or at least the ingredients for build your own" said Emma

Rio set down the onion.

"With real beef?" said Rio

Emma pulled out the package of meat

"That would be a yes" said Snow

"Yum,cow my favorite" said Rio

"I thought that was the Basilisk?" said Emma

Rio flipped her off.

"So should I ask him right away, I mean it is tomorrow what if he has plans" said Rio

"We can only hope" said Charming

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea. We can start dinner when we get back"said Emma

"We?" said Rio

"Yep we your helping" said Emma

Rio gave her a worried look.

"It doesn't involve the microwave does it because I burn things even in those" said Rio

"You burn things in a microwave?" said Henry

"Yep you should try my double eight oatmeal some time, eight minutes to cook eight hours to clean up" said Rio

Snow launched the grape she just put in her mouth across the room and burst into giggles.

Rio headed for the door Henry right behind her.

Charming mouthed eight minutes and snow shook her head no, as if to tell him not to say anything about it.

Emma grabbed her keys and glared at her parents as she walked towards the door.

"Try not to get too tired while were gone, we wouldn't want to have to wake you up again" said Emma

"You could always try a cold shower, that's what mom I mean Regina always did" said Henry.

He missed the shocked looks on both his grandparents faces as they left. Charming closed the door behind them.

"Not necessary kid that mental image did it for me already" said Charming

Snow started laughing her ass off.

"Oh man it's good to be home" said Snow

"Speaking of home this place is getting a bit crowded lately" said Charming

"Hey you knew it was small when you moved in" said Snow

"Yes but we've added one more person to the mix, I'm just saying that Rio might be on to something" said Charming

Snow sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Yeah I think your right. We can start to look tomorrow, I doubt Tina will want me back so soon" said Snow

They piled into the bug again and Emma drove them down to Mr Golds.

"Do you want me to wait out here?" said Emma

She was staring at the shop like she expected it to swallow her car. Rio chuckled and got out

"Chicken" said Rio

Emma climbed out of her side and Rio held the seat for Henry, so he wouldn't get out on the street side.

"Sure you still want to do this?" said Henry

Rio looked at the small unassuming shop and swallowed nervously.

"Yep" said Rio

She walked towards the front door, with the words he's just an old man playing on rerun in her head.

She opened the door and walked in. A bell above the door announced her presence.

Mr Gold was polishing something in his hands.

"Ah, Miss Frost to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" said Gold.


	32. Chapter 32

Rio 32

She froze at his soft spoken words, her mind suddenly went blank, as she struggled to remember just why she had walked in here in the first place.

Emma chuckled beside her and it broke her out of that frozen state.

Mr. Gold was still polishing away at what looked like some sort of music box, only he was smirking now.

He looked just like a cat that had just eaten the canary and Rio was suddenly reminded of what Killian had referred to him as.

Yeah, come to think of it he did sort of resemble a smiling crocodile; oddly she wondered if he really did bite, or if he liked sea food.

Her mind was rambling, so she pulled it back

"Actually we were just wondering if you knew Granny was planning on hosting a welcome home party and we were just um wondering..." said Emma

Rio glared at her and she shrugged obviously Emma was nervous and just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Mr. Gold stopped polishing and Rio took a moment to look around his place. There wasn't a bit of dust anywhere.

What did the man do all day, dust everything? He must go through a fortune in glass cleaner alone she mused.

Emma elbowed her in the ribs, and Rio turned her attention back to Mr. Gold.

"If I had heard? Yes to answer your question, now if you two young ladies don't mind" said Mr. Gold

He sounded irritated, and Rio realized they probably just reminded him, that he hadn't been invited.

From the looks of his shop; she doubted he got invited to too many gatherings at all.

He started to walk towards the back, carrying the object he was polishing in one hand, while he hobbled around the door to the back room.

Emma gave Rio a knowing look, and nodded in the man's direction. Rio just barely caught the sigh before it rolled off her lips.

This was her idea after all; so she should probably be the one to ask him.

"Actually we were just filling in the invite list, because Granny's kind of doing the rest and working too" said Rio

He paused for a moment his face scrunched up in a frown.

"I'm sorry I don't follow you, you'll have to clarify a bit there dearie" said Gold

He sounded just a bit surprised, and Rio figured he had been expecting to be left out by the town's populace, yet again.

It was something she couldn't help but compare to the way Regina had reacted to Emma inviting her.

Rio took a deep breath to answer, but Emma beat her to it.

"Actually, what she was trying to say is that we're inviting you" said Emma

Rio glared at her and Emma shrugged. Gold froze in shock.

He stood there and blinked for several seconds, his mouth moved as if he was trying to form words.

He was definitely in a state of shock, Rio almost felt sorry for him.

He must be a very lonely person if no one had ever invited him to their party before.

"Is Belle going to be attending?" asked Gold

Emma looked at Rio with a questioning look, Rio shrugged because that was someone she hadn't met yet.

"We haven't asked her yet, but I'm pretty sure we can get her to come" said Emma

Gold hesitated for a few seconds more and seemed to be appraising them, possibly trying to figure out if they had any ulterior motives behind the invite.

"Very well, then I would be delighted to attend what time should I be there?" said Gold

"Ah Granny said seven in the evening; it gives her some time for clean-up" said Rio

She was checking out the contents of one of the display cases, because one of the objects caught her eye.

She wasn't sure if it was a vase, or an oil lamp, but it was quite eye catching.

He must have spotted her inattention or simply wanted to make a sale.

"Something caught your eye dearie?" said Gold

Rio straightened because she was leaning closer to it to try and decipher what it was.

"Actually just looking at the moment, what is this?" said Rio

Emma frowned at her. Gold hobbled over to the counter and looked at what she was pointing at

"Ah yes that my dear is a lamp, a very old antique one in fact" said Gold

Rio frowned at it, because it looked like a glass flower somewhat.

Possibly Egyptian more than likely from there realm though, she would be willing to bet Aurora could have identified it.

"Tell you what, for you I'll cut you a deal, I'll only charge you three hundred for it" said Mr. Gold

For some reason the hair on the back of her neck stood on end when he said the word deal.

Rio plastered an apologetic smile on her face, because if she had her purse on her right now, Mr. Gold would be gift wrapping that lamp for her.

"I would love to take you up on that offer, but unfortunately I'm currently without funds," said Rio

He gave her a puzzled look.

"I lost my bag over there, and I'm waiting for my boss to send me copies of everything" said Rio

He gave her a sympathetic look or at least what must pass for one with him.

"Well that's just too bad. Do look me up when it arrives; perhaps we can still make that deal" said Gold

He gave her an unnerving smirk.

"We've got to go, Mr. gold, it's been nice talking to you; I hope to see you tomorrow evening," said Rio

He raised an eyebrow at her elegant reply.

"Yes, see you soon dearie," said Gold

Emma was already backing towards the door.

"Oh, before I forget; welcome back Miss Swan, Miss Frost" said Gold

Emma opened the door and nodded to him as she stepped out of the shop.

Rio stepped out a second later to find an impatient Henry tapping his foot.

"What took so long, I was starting to get worried, is he coming?" said Henry

"Geez! Yes, what's gotten into you eat too much caffeine or something?" said Emma

"We should ask this belle person before we hit the hospital" said Rio

"No, I was just worried that's all and you were gone for a long time" said Henry

Rio looked at the clock on her car stereo, it was a bit fast but only ten minutes had elapsed while they were inside.

She was certain it had nothing to do with how long they were in the shop.

She gave Emma look over the top of the kid's head and Emma sighed.

She knelt down by henry's side, as Rio slowly walked down the street some.

"She's at the library; why don't you go on ahead" said Emma

Rio nodded and walked away leaving her to deal with the kid's issues, since she had no idea how to address them anyways.

She heard the boy whine something about missing her, and promising not to leave him again.

Rio frowned she personally felt sorry for the boy. While they had been tromping around in the mud dodging pirates and deranged queens.

Poor Henry was stuck here dealing with a different evil queen and Rumplestiltskin; she didn't envy the child one bit.

Still he had fared quite well from what she could see so far.

She stopped and turned ever so slightly. She was standing next to an office door that had Dr Hopper written on it in big bold white letters.

Rio chuckled because that was someone she did need to talk to.

She hesitated for a few seconds glancing back at Emma for a second, she caught her eye and nodded toward Hopper's door.

Emma nodded, indicating she saw where Rio was heading. Rio opened the office door, and walked up the stairs.

She figured she could make the appointment for either the end of the week, or the next one and that would give her stuff enough time to get here.

She climbed the stairs and opened the door at the top of the stairs. The first thing she looked over was the waiting room.

It was small and could accommodate maybe four or five people.

It held typical waiting room chairs and a couple of small tables covered in magazines, not much personality in here she mused.

There was a small window with a counter, so Rio approached it. When she looked behind the counter she saw a woman reading a magazine.

She was wearing a really short skirt, and Rio could guess why the doctor had hired her without her even needing to lower the magazine.

"Can I help you?" the woman drolled, in a bored voice.

She didn't even bother to lower her magazine.

Rio noted it was one of those tabloid rags that you found next to grocery store registers, it was also hideously out of date.

"I need to make an appointment" said Rio

The woman sighed and lowered her magazine enough to glare at Rio as if she couldn't be bothered to do her job. Rio instantly didn't like her.

"Name?" the woman drolled

"Rio, Rio Frost" said Rio

The woman flipped open an appointment book and frowned at the page, she flipped it again until she found a blank spot.

"How does next Tuesday sound?" said the woman

"Fine, what time?" said Rio

This was the point where Rio usually fished out her phone, and entered the information into her appointment book.

It frustrated her to no end that she could not do that.

"Ten o'clock, but be here early got paperwork I need you to fill out" said the woman

She pulled out an appointment card and scrawled the information in huge swirly letters across most of the card.

Rio took it from her hand and shoved the card into her pocket.

She walked out the door without a backwards glance and walked back down the stairs.

When she stepped out of the office, Emma was waiting for her, and so was Henry.

"What we're you doing in there?" said Henry

"Making an appointment" said Rio

"Why, you aren't crazy?" said Henry

Rio frowned just a bit. Why would the kid think you had to be crazy to see a therapist?

"Henry!" Emma admonished

He looked at his feet in embarrassment.

"Well she's not," muttered Henry

Rio smirked at him

"No; I am most definitely not crazy, thank you very much Henry" said Rio

Emma frowned at her.

"Then why are you seeing my therapist?" said Henry

Rio raised an eyebrow questionably until she remembered the rather full appointment book back in Hopper's office.

"Henry" said Emma, in an attempt to head off Henry's line of questioning.

"Well, for one he seems to be the only one in town, and for the other; that's between him and me I'm afraid" said Rio

The kid didn't need the full details on what happened over there; god knew there were parts she wanted to forget herself.

The kid gave her the same look Emma did, when she knew you were holding out on her.

"But you're not crazy right?" said Henry

Emma sighed and started to kneel down next to the kid. Rio wasn't sure what Emma intended to say to the kid, but she never got to say it.

"Oh there you are, I need to file a complaint" said a man standing on the sidewalk.

He was huge with dark skin and dark hair. Emma sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What is it this time, Mr. Brown?" said Emma

"She's done it again" said Mr. Brown

He looked angry; so Rio carefully steered Henry a bit farther away, and watched Emma do her job.

"Who's done what again, Mr. Brown?" said Emma

Mr. Brown looked very frustrated to Rio.

"That darn girl; she's broken into our house again, and I've got proof this time" said Mr. Brown

He fished a compact disk out of his pocket and held it up.

"What is that?" said Emma

"I bought a nanny cam and put it in my son's toy bear, here look for yourself.

She eats my food, watches television in my favorite chair, and then takes a nap on my son's bed.

It's all right here; now I want her arrested this time" said Mr. Brown

Rio was just struck with a rather absurd thought or at least it would be if they weren't in this town

"You're not crazy" said Rio

Henry looked up at her.

"Are you sure?" said Henry

He sounded hopeful and just a tad desperate.

"Yeah, I'm sure kid; counselors aren't just for crazy people you know" said Rio

The kid had quite a few misconceptions when it came to Dr Hopper.

She didn't want him to ignore any problems he might have later, because he wanted to avoid the crazy label.

The kid was frowning and Rio noted he looked somewhat like his grandfather with that expression on his face.

"That's not what my mom, I mean Regina told me," said Henry

Rio pursed her lips and frowned.

"Under what context did she tell you that?" said Rio

She could guess but she wanted the kid to work it out for himself.

"Context?" said Henry

Rio sighed she forgot he was just a kid.

"What did you say to her that prompted her to take you to Dr. Hopper?" said Rio

He thought about it for a second.

"I guess it was when I called her the evil queen, but she is the evil queen and she was trying to convince me otherwise" said henry

"Exactly, so by that logic does that make you crazy if you're only telling the truth?" said Rio

He shook his head no.

"No of course not" said Henry

Emma was finally walking away from Mr. Brown shaking her head.

"Back one day and already they want me to go back to work" said Emma

Rio chuckled and followed Emma towards the library.

She was tapping the disk in her hands against her thigh as she walked

"Don't you think you should watch that first?" said Rio

"Yeah, I probably should" said Emma

Rio could tell the last thing she wanted to do, was go watch a video of someone breaking and entering.

Emma seemed to be debating something until Henry piped in

"We can always go ask belle for you; so you can watch the video" said Henry

It was a reasonable plan, and Emma really couldn't argue with it, but Rio could tell she wanted to.

She could tell when Emma finally gave in to her responsibilities.

"Fine it's on the way; I'll introduce you at least and then I'll go watch this" said Emma

They walked back down the street and Emma walked up to a set of doors under the clock tower.

She walked in, Rio and Henry followed her inside. Emma was already talking to a young looking brunette behind the circulation desk.

"Hi Belle" said Henry

"Hi Henry, welcome back. I've got the latest Spiderman graphic novel, it's in the children's section" said Belle

"Really, cool!" said Henry

He walked past the circulation desk and into the children's section. Rio frowned at his retreating back.

"You must be Rio, I'm Belle" said the woman behind the counter.

She held her hand out to Rio. She moved forward to shake it.

"I am so glad you made it back and I am so sorry he did that to you," said Belle

She sounded so genuinely remorseful that Rio actually felt bad for her.

"Relax Belle it was an accident he was aiming for Regina" said Emma

That did nothing to assuage Belle's apparent guilt.

Rio wondered at its source, because Gold had cast the spell as far as she knew Belle had nothing to do with it.

Unless, well he did ask if she was attending, could that mean there was something between them?

"I know and I asked him not to do anything but he didn't listen" said Belle

Emma opened her mouth to protest that it was still not her fault.

Rio wanted to ask her what would have made him so mad at Regina, but for some reason she doubted she would get a straight answer,

with Emma standing there.

"So what is it I can do for you two?" said Belle


	33. Chapter 33

Rio 33

Rio turned back to the rather talkative young woman in front of her.

Henry was lost in the graphic novels section of the shelves and was oblivious to Rio's presence.

At least she thought he was until she noticed he was inching towards the windows.

Belle must have noticed the direction of her gaze. The other woman sighed and Rio's gaze partially returned to Belle.

Emma did sort of leave Henry in her care. So she really did not want him out of her sight. In truth she had the feeling the kid felt the same way.

"I take it he does that a lot?" said Rio

"Yeah, every day since you guys vanished. He usually comes in after school and just watches the station and pretends to read" said Belle

Rio frowned and gave the kid a quick glance. He looked up for a second then went back to pretending to read.

That would mean he would have been here till the library closed for almost a month.

"poor little guy he took it really hard" said Belle

"I can hear you two you know" said Henry

Belle gave an embarrassed look and looked at Rio with a sheepish grin.

"Oops guess we're busted" said Belle

Rio chuckled and turned back towards Henry

"Enjoying that book Henry?" said Rio

He frowned at her because he was staring out the window at the station again

"Yeah, it's great" said Henry

Rio smirked at the kid because she noticed something he obviously didn't.

"Well it might be a bit easier to read if you held it right side up" said Rio

Henry blanched and looked at the book in his hand.

He muttered something that sounded an awful lot like a swear word under his breath.

Belle chuckled at his flustered appearance and Rio shook her head. With a smirk Rio turned back to Belle.

The woman had been there while they had been gone in fairy-tale land, which meant she knew a few things.

Stuff that Rio wanted to know. Plus Gold trusted her which was both good and bad.

"He didn't walk home from here did he?" said Rio

She was concerned about the kid's safety but she was also trying to give Belle an opening.

"Oh no, David picked him up after he finished at the station" said Belle

She gave Rio a perplexed look, and Rio privately classified Belle as being more intelligent that most people probably gave her credit for.

"Regina didn't have a problem with that?" said Rio

At Regina's name Rio noticed the subtle shift in Belle's facial expression.

The woman both feared and hated Regina, if the way her eyes darkened somewhat was any indication the hatred surpassed the fear.

Belle took a deep breath to reply.

"She did at first, but for some reason she let him stay at David's" said Belle

Henry had paused in his pseudo reading.

"She wanted to give me a choice, she's trying to change. She's trying very hard, really she is" said Henry

Rio detected just a bit of fear and a somewhat puzzling protectiveness. Rio shoved it aside to puzzle over later.

"That's because she really does love you, people will do that for the ones they truly love" said Belle

Rio firmly resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The woman may be intelligent but she was definitely naive.

Especially if she expected Gold to change for her. Someone may love someone, but the odds of them changing something so deeply ingrained.

Such as Regina's, well for lack of a better word evil, were slim to nil. Belle had this faraway look on her face, which was really quite sad.

Rio was frowning again because her thoughts had once again turned to Killian. Henry was staring at her and she looked away.

For some reason the kid's gaze was unnerving her.

"So he stayed with his grandfather because Regina was trying to make nice" said Rio

Belle nodded yes.

"She has been succeeding so far, I have seen her go into Archie's office several times" said Belle

Henry was seriously frowning now.

"Why would she go in there?' said Henry

Both women turned to look at Henry. Rio wasn't sure if she was correct but she could guess why she would want Hopper's help.

"I don't know Henry, maybe she just needed someone to talk to" said Belle

Rio noticed how Belle stiffened ever so slightly when doctor Hopper was mentioned, she added it to what Henry said earlier and came up with one possibility.

"That could be one reason the other might be she has a problem" said Rio

She would also bet there were quite a few mommy issues as well. Henry and Belle both frowned at her, so Rio decided to just throw it out there.

"Henry how did it make you feel when Regina used magic?" said Rio

She watched the boy grit his jaw and the fear flickered in his eyes.

"Bad and she promised not to do it anymore, but she broke that promise" said Henry

The kid looked angry now and Rio noted, he looked just like Emma did when she was angry. Rio nodded in understanding.

"I don't understand what that has to do with. Oh!" said Belle

Her ending gasp told Rio she had drawn the same conclusion

"Oh what?" said Henry

He sounded confused, so Rio clarified.

"Henry how much do you know about addiction?" said Rio

The look he gave her was even more confused than before.

"I don't understand" said Henry

"Her magic" said Belle

Henry's eyes widened at Rio's affirmative nod.

"Wait so you think she's seeing Hopper because she has an addiction to magic?" said Henry

Rio nodded yes and Henry seemed to be thinking about it. Belle had this look on her face like she was contemplating something.

"Do you really think that's it? That magic is addictive like that?" said Belle

She had rounded the corner of the circulation desk and was heading for the self-help section.

Rio could readily guess why and she almost pitied Mr. Gold.

"Well it would make a certain amount of sense, especially considering somebody's current actions" said Rio

She left the name unsaid because everyone in the room knew to what she was referring.

Belle pulled down a book and scanned the first few pages, while she did so, Rio happened to glance out the window in time to see the police cruiser go past the shop.

"Looks like she's going to arrest her" said Henry

The tone was nonchalant and Rio got the impression he had just been waiting for this to happen.

"Arrest who?" said Rio

Henry frowned at her as if she should know something like this already.

"Dur, Summer" said Henry

"Summer?" said Rio

Henry rolled his eyes and looked towards Belle for help but she had her nose buried in a book.

"Summer Locke, she's Goldilocks in our world" said Belle

She didn't bother to look up from the book but she was frowning at it.

"Do you think it's more like heroin or something more psychological like overeating?" said Belle

Henry glared at Rio as if to say this was her fault.

"Honestly I have no idea you would have to ask Hopper" said Rio

Belle nodded to herself as if she was mentally checking off a list.

Rio gave Henry a look and he shrugged, then gathered up what he had been pretending to read and walked towards the counter. He set them down.

Belle was still reading, so he just stood there and waited. Belle was mumbling to herself about curses and symptoms.

She glanced up and spotted Henry waiting for her, she closed the book over her finger.

Then walked towards the counter, grabbed a piece of scratch paper and tucked it where her finger had been in the book.

Then she set the book down and proceeded to use the computer to check out Henry's books.

Rio spotted the cruiser going back down the street with a blond in the back seat.

Rio grinned because she recognized the woman as Hopper's annoying secretary. Belle handed the book back to Henry with a smile.

"There you go sweetheart" said Belle

She reached for the book but before she picked it up.

"Oh by the way if he's going, I'll be there" said Belle

She picked up the book and started reading, as Rio and Henry headed out the door.

They met Emma halfway to the station.

"I take it you had to lock her up?" said Rio

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, not that we'll be able to hold her for long, she'll probably get off with community service again" said Emma

She sounded disappointed to Rio and she had a pretty good idea why.

"You should see if they can give her a female judge this time" said Rio

Henry gave both women a confused look

"Why?' said Henry

"Well Henry it's like this..." said Rio

"Don't you dare!" said Emma

"What?" said Rio, with an innocent look on her face that Emma was plainly not buying.

"Do what?" said Henry

"Don't worry about it kiddo your too young for that" said Emma

Henry frowned at Emma and when Emma's back was turned, Rio held her hands up to her chest in a cupping motion and gave Henry a meaningful look.

His eyes widened because he understood what she was trying to mime despite his mother thinking he was too young.

"Rio!" said Emma

Rio quickly lowered her hands and tried to look innocent, at Emma's harsh glare she knew she failed.

"What did you..?" said Emma

"She said yes by the way" said Henry

Emma looked momentarily confused by the subject change.

"Say what?' said Emma

"Belle, she's coming so long as Mr. Gold does" said Henry

He gave Rio a sullen glare

"That and she's bringing self-help books to help him with his magic addiction" said Henry

Emma's mouth opened in shock. Whatever she was going to say was swallowed by confusion and giggles.

"What? Oh god... well at least it won't be boring" said Emma

"So who do you got watching her?"' said Rio

"Oh Leroy, David apparently made him into a deputy while we were gone" said Emma

Rio made a face.

"Eh gads, Grumpy is your deputy, remind me not to get pulled over in this town" said Rio

Emma chuckled in response, and Rio was glad to hear the sound. Emma had rarely laughed over there and Rio could guess why.

The responsibilities of her position were just now sinking in and Rio was worried Emma would choose to run rather than face them.

Emma had claimed to have changed but Rio could see traces of the old Emma in her still.

"You won't be driving until you get your license replaced anyway" said Emma

Rio groaned and frowned at the woman.

"Can't anyway she doesn't have keys" said Henry

"What? Where did you hear that?" said Rio

Henry smirked but didn't reply, Emma chuckled at the irritated look on Rio's face. Emma walked towards her car and unlocked it.

She opened the door for Henry and pulled back the seat, so he could climb into the back seat.

Rio walked around to the other side of the car and Emma reached through it to unlock the door.

Rio quickly climbed in at the same time Emma did. She was still buckling her seat-belt when Emma started the car.

"Come on we've got to make this fast" said Emma

Rio clicked the belt closed and turned to give Emma a questioning look.

"Snow wants us back in time for dinner remember" said Emma

"Ah, I see" said Rio

She wasn't sure how she felt about her upcoming foray into the realm of cooking, in truth she would rather be chased by ogres again.

Emma chuckled at her look of dismay.

"Oh come on its not that bad" said Emma

"This from the woman who's never had one of my eight hour cookies" said Rio

Emma's mouth dropped open in shock, then she laughed.

"Eight hour cookies? Who cooks cookies for eight hours?" said Henry

Rio raised her hand. Emma was still laughing

"Those would be rocks not cookies" said Emma

Rio glared at her until she stopped laughing

"I rest my point" said Rio

Emma pulled out into the street and they drove to the edge of town.

Emma turned on her turn signal for a long tree lined driveway and turned as soon as it was clear.

She drove down the road and pulled into the parking lot for a small hospital.

Rio checked over the building, as Emma parked and noted the sign that said clinic.

With a sigh Emma turned off the car and started to turn towards Rio.

"Nope, you know him I don't, besides last time he saw me, I was pointing a gun at his head" said Rio

Emma frowned and climbed out of the car too. Rio held the seat for Henry and he climbed out.

"Would you have really shot him aunt Rio?" said Henry

"Yep" said Rio, without the slightest hesitation at all.

Emma gave her a worried look and Rio shrugged.

"What I'm not going to lie to him" said Rio

Emma gave her a frustrated glare and they walked towards the front of the building.

They climbed the stairs instead of using the ramp and the doors slid open for them.

Rio looked around the room noting the sign with an arrow pointing down one hall with the word clinic on it.

Emma walked up to the nurse's desk.

"Is Dr. Whale around?" said Emma

The woman looked up and smiled at Emma. Rio noted she was dressed like a nun, so she reasoned she was some sort of volunteer.

"Yes he's just doing his rounds, would you like me to page him for you?" said the woman

"Naw, I'll find him" said Emma

Rio was inching her way in the direction of the clinic.

"You coming?" said Emma

Rio looked at the sign then back at Emma.

"Actually no, I'll catch up to you, I need to do something first" said Rio

Emma gave her a confused look.

"Okay suit yourself come on Henry" said Emma

Rio walked one way while Emma and Henry went down the opposite hallway.

Rio came to a set of double doors and pushed them open. She exited into a rather drab looking waiting room.

An older television, mounted on a wall stand, was blaring nutrition advice and there was one small window with a counter.

Rio walked over to the window and waited until the woman behind the glass slid open the panel.

"Yes Miss can I help you?" said the woman in the small window.

"Actually yes, I need to make an appointment" said Rio

"We're walk in only Miss, there are no appointments" said the woman

"Ah okay, so how do I get seen?" said Rio

The woman put some forms on a clipboard and handed them to Rio.

"Just fill these out and you can be seen today" said the woman

"But, I don't have my insurance card" said Rio

The woman waived her hand in dismissal

"We bill later anyway, just bring it in when you get it" said the woman

Rio took the clipboard and sat down to start filling it out.

She was just signing the last page when Emma poked her head through the door.

She waved to Henry in the hall and they both walked into the lobby.

"What are you doing?" said Emma

"Filling out paperwork so I can be seen" said Rio

"Why?" said Emma

"I think I caught something over there. I've been feeling weird lately, I just want to check it out" said Rio

"But what about you're..?" said Emma

"The lady said it was fine, just to bring it in when it arrives" said Rio

Emma sighed and sat down. Rio caught the worried look that passed over her features before she quickly schooled them.

She finished signing the last form and walked it up to the counter. The woman went over her paperwork and then pulled out a manila envelope.

Affixed some stickers that abbreviated her name on its side and put the papers inside.

Rio made her way back to her chair and waited until they called her back. After about a twenty minute wait a nurse came out and called Rio's name.

"Do you want me to go back with you?" said Emma

"Naw I shouldn't be long" said Rio

She followed the nurse into the back room and took her weight and height.

Then led her into a room with an exam table, where she took her temperature and blood pressure.

"So, what can we do for you today Miss Frost?" said the nurse.

"Well, when I was over there I started feeling ill and I still do" said Rio

The woman scribbled something on a page in her chart and started asking Rio questions.

Rio answered them honestly but left out Killian's name when asked if she had a recent love life. She did admit to there being someone though.

"Okay Miss Frost, the doctor will be in shortly" said the nurse.

Rio secretly prayed it wasn't Dr Whale.

She had no doubt about his abilities as a doctor, she was just worried he would be somewhat less than sympathetic because of their history.

She sighed with relief when the door was opened and a short fat guy with glasses walked in.

Her first thought was dwarf for some reason. He was reading her chart with frown on his face. He pursed his lips then looked up at her.

"Miss Frost, I hope you do not mind me being blunt but after reading over your chart, I just have to ask, is there a chance you might be pregnant?" said the doc

Rio's mouth opened in shock and her first reaction was to deny it. The doctor looked up from the chart in his hand and waited for her answer.

"Well I suppose it is possible" said Rio

She honestly didn't think it was.

"I'm going to order a few tests just in case and hopefully that will tell us what we're dealing with, I'll be right back" said the doctor

He walked out of the door and came back holding a specimen cup. He handed it to Rio and she groaned.

"Bathroom is down the hall" he said

Rio climbed off the table, took the cup from his hand and headed for the restroom.

A few minutes later, she was washing her hands, after she set the collection cup in the little window inside the bathroom.

The nurse promptly ushered her back to the room and she waited.

Just when she was starting to lose patience the doctor came back in. He pulled up a chair and sat down. Rio suddenly became very worried.

"Well Miss Frost, I have good news and bad news which do you want first?" he said

Rio bit her bottom lip and suddenly wished that she had let Emma come back with her. Rio let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Let's get the bad out of the way first shall we, at least that way I have something nice to reconcile it" said Rio

The doctor nodded in understanding.

"We found an unusually high amount of antibodies in your urine, which could indicate an infection, but we will need to do a blood test to be sure" said the doctor

"I have some theories as to why, but I need to know, have you recently spent time in a swamp?" said the doctor

She groaned out loud she knew that damn place was going to make her sick.

"Yes unfortunately, why?" said Rio

The man nodded in acknowledgement.

"Then I may be right but we will have to see, now on to the good news. First of all we can do the blood test today, I'll give you a referral for that." he said

He closed the folder in his hands and gave her a very serious look that was making Rio very nervous.

"Miss Frost it seems my initial suspicions were correct, you are in fact with child" said the doctor

Rio's mouth dropped open in shock, she went numb for a few seconds and felt like she couldn't breathe.

No, this can't be happening, her mind frantically denied.

She didn't even want to think about him and now she would have a permanent reminder.

She briefly thought about abortion then vetoed it. She wouldn't kill her child simply because its timing was unexpected

"Miss Frost?" said the doctor

He was giving her a concerned look as if he expected her to fall off the table.

"How far... how long..?" said Rio

She couldn't even finish her sentence she was so thrown by the news. The doctor opened the folder again.

"Ah about three and a half weeks maybe four" said the doctor

He gave her a look that he thought she didn't catch. She didn't really care what he thought about her.

It wasn't like she was the first unwed mother in history. She wasn't concerned with that nor was she worried about caring for it.

What was bothering her was that it was most likely Killian's and he would never get to see it.

She felt horrible and nauseous because that was all her fault, she had made the choice to leave him.

Now their child would never get to know its father. The doctor was talking to her about proper care and due dates but Rio was tuning him out.

She was sure her mind would unconsciously pick up the details so she could recall them later. The doctor handed her a paper.

"Take this to the lab and try to get it done today. If it is an infection we want to get rid of it before it causes a fever" said the doctor.

Rio numbly nodded and took the papers from his hand. He gave her a sympathetic look as she walked out of the door.

She slowly made her way out of the back room lost in a daze. She stopped before she left the area completely and composed herself.

She didn't want to talk about this here and if she left acting like this Emma would ask questions.

One thing was for certain she didn't want Mr. Gold getting a whiff of who the father of her child was.

A shudder went through her. She opened the door, plastering a smile on her face before she stepped out.


	34. Chapter 34

Rio 34

Rio thought she did a good job covering her anxiety but Emma was not fooled.

It must have shown on her face when she exited the back room.

"Well?" said Emma

Rio sighed she was trying for relieved but she failed obviously.

"Apparently I picked up an infection during our impromptu swamp tour, but they want me to go have a blood test to be certain" said Rio

Emma groaned

"Today?" said Emma

Rio nodded yes. Frowning, Emma gave her a perplexed look.

"There's something you're not telling me" said Emma

Rio wanted to kick herself for being so easy to observe.

"Later" said Rio

There was no way, she was going to let this news be overheard.

Emma seemed to take her reluctance at face value or maybe she understood, it wasn't something to be talked about where just anyone could hear.

"So where to?" said Emma

Rio sighed again, this was not how she wanted to spend her first day back but the doctor was right, this needed to be done before it got any worse.

"The lab" said Rio

She tapped the papers against her opposite hand.

"Come on, I saw a sign" said Henry

Rio looked at Emma, she shrugged and waved in the direction the boy was heading in. Rio shook her head and followed the child.

"So how did it go?" said Rio

"He made a pass at me but said he would be there if he could, thankfully one of his patients threw up on his shoes before I had to answer him" said Emma

Rio giggled and quickly covered her mouth when passing nurses glared at her.

Henry found the door and they followed him into a room that looked suspiciously like the clinic's waiting room.

Rio shook her head at their lack of decorating originality and walked to the window.

She handed the woman in the window her paperwork and was told to take a seat. Emma was already seated.

She was trying to flip through a magazine to keep herself busy, but the glances she kept sneaking at Rio told her that Emma was worried.

The woman called her back finally and ushered her into a seat, wrapped a bit of plastic tubing around her arm.

The nurse cleaned a small spot on her arm then when she found a vein, she stuck the needle in.

The woman drew several vials out of her arm and then taped a cotton ball on the spot she drew from.

"Okay all done, you should get a phone call tomorrow and the doctor will call in any prescriptions he prescribes to the pharmacy" said the nurse

Rio nodded and walked out the door.

"Finished?" said Emma

"Yes, thank god" said Rio

"Good because Mary Margaret er mom expected us back an hour ago" said Emma

Rio chuckled Emma still couldn't get over the fact that the woman she had thought of as a best friend was in fact her mother.

Even after tromping through their world, Emma was still coming to terms with a few things that had to do with her heritage.

Henry sighed in relief and headed for the door rather quickly. The adults followed at a more sedate pace toward Emma's car.

Rio was trying to compose what she was going to tell Emma because she knew the woman would ask once they hit the car.

She privately wondered how long she could deflect. She glanced at Emma, noticed the set of her jaw and the deep frown creasing her features.

Her mental estimate was brought way down to nil.

Yeah she was going to have to explain once she hit the car, something she definitely was not looking forward to.

Emma was walking a bit ahead of Rio because she really wasn't paying attention.

"Are you all right aunt Rio?" said Henry

Rio blinked and looked down, she hadn't noticed Henry was even standing next to her.

"Ah yeah I'm fine kiddo" said Rio

He frowned at her, guess he didn't like being called kiddo.

"You don't look fine" said Henry

Rio groaned and rubbed her forehead, she was getting a headache again.

"I'm just stressing, this wasn't exactly how I envisioned my first day back" said Rio

Emma snorted.

"Me either, but at least Snow and David are having fun" said Emma

Rio chuckled and Henry once again gave both women a confused look. Emma stopped next to the car and unlocked it.

At the moment Rio was wishing they had taken separate cars, so she would have more time to think of a response to Emma's questions.

She was really missing her car right now and not that crappy rental one she got on the way here.

Maybe after everything was finally settled, she would take a drive down to New York and grab something out of her garage.

Emma opened her door and was once again holding the seat for Henry. He climbed in.

Emma went to reach through to unlock Rio's door but Henry beat her to it.

Rio reluctantly climbed in and stalled with her seat belt for as long as she could.

Emma started the car and pulled out of the space. She turned towards the driveway then asked what Rio had been dreading.

"So out with it and don't you dare tell me it's just an infection" said Emma

Rio rolled her eyes, like she would do that even if she thought it would work.

"You know how I said I was on vacation when I got here?" said Rio

She really didn't want to discuss this right now, but lying about it would be a mote point in nine months anyways.

"Yeah, why?" said Emma

"Well you know how people usually bring home souvenirs from their trip?" said Rio

"Cool! What did you bring, is it magic? Can I see it?" said Henry

Emma glared at him through her rear view mirror for interrupting.

"I'm guessing this isn't of the knick knack variety" said Emma

"No it's definitely bigger than a knick knack, no it's not magic and you're going to have to wait nine months to see it Henry" said Rio

Emma suddenly slammed on her brakes and Rio lurched forward. She turned to yell at Emma.

"You're pregnant!" said Emma

"Yep" said Rio

"Cool!" said Henry.

Thankfully when Emma slammed on the brakes no one was behind her and they weren't out of the driveway yet.

"Oh god!" said Emma

"Yep, so can we discuss this at home now?" said Rio

Emma swallowed nervously and took her foot off the brake. Henry gave Rio a confused look.

"Why?" said Henry

"Henry not now" said Emma

Henry flopped back in his seat and pouted. Emma spent the rest of the drive biting her bottom lip nervously and Rio stared out the window.

She was trying desperately to get her head in order, so she could discuss this with Snow and David.

She really wished her mother wasn't such a loon, it would be nice if this kid had at least one living grandparent.

She wasn't looking forward to doing this alone, for the hundredth time she second guessed her decision to leave Killian behind.

To be honest she was kind of scared right now and if it wasn't for Emma's presence beside her, she would have run screaming from that clinic.

Emma turned down their road and stopped in front of the house. Emma shut off the car and turned towards Rio.

She reached out her hand and rested it on Rio's arm.

"Hey, whatever happens we're here for you" said Emma

Rio nodded and swallowed the lump that formed in her throat due to that heartfelt sentiment Emma had just expressed.

She was honestly touched by Emma's loyalty.

"Thank you" said Rio

Emma climbed out and Rio reluctantly did the same. Henry climbed out Rio's side and darted up the stairs.

Emma sighed and drudged up the stairs after him. Rio shrugged and followed them both into the house.

She could hear Emma's exasperated voice followed by Henry's petulant whine and then Snow's soft voice.

Rio opened the door and walked into the house.

"Oh good, your just in time to cut up the tomatoes" said Snow

Sometime while they were gone, Snow had thrown on a pair of jeans, done the dishes but failed to straighten up the bed.

David was likewise dressed but his hair was still tousled and he was barefoot. Henry was staring at his feet sullenly like he just got yelled at.

"Tomatoes?" said Rio

"Yeah small red vegetable, they make ketchup out of it" said David

Snow smacked his arm for trying to be funny.

"Actually, I believe it's considered a fruit" said Snow

David rolled his eyes in annoyance but leaned over and gave snow a kiss on the cheek anyway.

"Shouldn't it be sweet to be considered a fruit?" said David.

Snow shrugged

"So what took you guys so long?" said David

"Rio stopped by the clinic" said Emma

Their eyes turned in her direction.

"Everything all right dear?" said Snow

Rio headed for the kitchen to avoid the question. What did a tomato look like again?

"Ah yeah, just picked up a mild infection from tromping around that swamp" said Rio

Snow gave her a look that plainly said she wasn't buying it.

"What swamp? How come I didn't hear about a swamp?" said David

Snow groaned.

"That's because we were captured by Cora at the time, Rio, Mulan and Aurora went after us through a swamp" said Emma

David gave Rio an appraising look and Rio figured they probably should level with the man if they expected him to keep their secrets.

Just so he would know not to ask the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"You took on Cora?" said David

Rio nodded yes.

"She kicked her ass too" said Emma

She smirked at Rio and Snow

"Impressive but why do I feel your leaving a whole bunch of stuff out?" said David

Emma gave Rio a look and she shrugged, Snow was frowning at David's back.

"Don't worry we'll fill you in" said Rio

Snow gave her a confused look.

"You will?" said David

"Cool more of the story" said Henry

David turned to look at Henry

"Wait, how much have you heard all ready?" said David

Snow rolled her eyes because he sounded like a petulant child.

"All the way up to the first time they met Cora" said Henry

He reached for an apple looked it over, then thought better of it and switched it for a banana. Rio saw this and smirked at him.

The boy shrugged and started peeling the banana

"Henry one of those, save room for dinner" said Emma

"Okay, so I heard Snow and Emma's version what is yours?" said David.

"Well let's see while they landed on the other side of Philip's funeral fire, I landed in a moat" said Rio

David gave her a sympathetic look.

"I heard someone approaching so I hid" said Rio

"She didn't think they would like her clothes" said Henry

David nodded in understanding prompting her to go on.

"Aren't you going to tell them?" said Emma

"Tell us what?" said Snow

Rio flashed Emma an irritated look.

"Yeah I was getting to it, thanks" said Rio

"The doctor told me one more thing, that's kind of good news" said Rio

Snow gasped and covered her mouth with both her hands.

David gave her a confused look because he was basically clue less right now.

"What?" he prompted

"Is this the sex part you didn't want me to hear about?" said Henry

"Sex, what? Henry?" said David

"Hey kid why don't you head for your room for a little bit and let the grown-ups talk some okay" said Emma

The boy gave her a sullen glare, then groaned and grabbed his bag.

"I already know" he protested as he went up the stairs.

David frowned at him as he left. Once he was out of view David turned back towards the group.

"Now would one of you mind telling me what my grandson knows before I do?" said David

Snow looked away from his gaze with a guilty look for some reason.

"Actually he only knows one part of it but it's a big one" said Emma

David crossed his arms over his chest and Rio couldn't help but notice charming was buff. She shook her head to dispel that mental image.

"I'm pregnant" said Rio

She saw no real reason to mince words, it's not like she could hide it for long.

David slowly lowered his arms with a shocked look on his face.

Snow groaned and gave Rio a sympathetic look because she at least knew who the father was.

"I don't, what? Who? How?" said David

Emma gave her dad a sarcastic grin.

"Well dad, it's like this..." said Emma

"Emma! Don't you dare young lady" said Snow

The warning clear in her tone, Emma's gleeful little tirade abruptly ended. Snow moved towards Rio

"David don't you worry about it, the important thing is that she's here with family" said Snow

David got this confused look on his face.

"Did we adopt?" said David

Snow smacked his arm and moved to pull Rio into a hug.

"It's all right sweetie we've got this, we're here for you" said snow

Her rather touching statement brought tears to Rio's eyes. Rio awkwardly hugged the woman back.

She was grateful that she wouldn't be facing this alone. David just stood there awkwardly as his wife hugged the woman.

Snow slowly released her and stepped back some but her hand lingered on Rio's arm for a few seconds.

"Okay, so does anyone want to fill me in because I know I have to be missing something" said David

Snow glared at him, turning slightly to address him.

"That's up to Rio, if she wants to fill you in" said Snow

She walked away from Rio and towards the kitchen. Emma was staring at her pointedly.

Snow bent down and retrieved a frying pan from one of the lower cupboards.

"So, where was I again?" said Rio

"You landed in a moat" said Emma

She walked over to the refrigerator and took out the hamburger. She handed it to Snow and she opened the package.

Snow dumped the contents of the package into the pan and turned on the burner.

"Oh yeah right, so there I was being thoroughly grossed out by where I landed and I heard voices, so I hid" said Rio

The others nodded

"Some people on horseback came into view, so I followed them" said Rio

Emma pulled out a green fruit and started peeling it. At Rio's confused look Emma smirked.

"Avocado, I'm making guacamole" said Emma

Rio nodded in understanding and Snow shook her head in exasperation.

Emma pulled out a huge seed and dropped the insides into a blender.

"So you followed them and?" said David

Snow set a cutting board in front of Rio and a small red orb like vegetable.

"Cut it into little squares, make sure you cut this part out" said Snow, pointing to the top where the stem was.

She set a knife next to the cutting board. Rio frowned at Snow's retreating back and picked up the knife.

She slowly began cutting the tomato as she talked.

I climbed a tree and watched them for a while, I was trying to think of a way to approach them without getting shot" said Rio

She got one of the tomatoes cut up and put it into a bowl.

She was about to call it quits, when Emma stole the bowl of chopped tomatoes and dumped it into the blender.

She set another tomato on the cutting board before walking away.

Rio frowned at her retreating back and then started chopping the second tomato.

She watched Emma drop some sort of plant sprigs into the blender. Emma pulled out a white vegetable and started peeling it.

"No such luck huh" said David

Rio shook her head no.

"As I was trying to make my decision, the one male in the party snuck away into the woods.

When he didn't come back right away, I went to check on him" said Rio

Emma pulled another knife out of the knife rack and started chopping up the vegetable she had just peeled.

"Turns out he had a wraith mark same as Regina's, lucky for him I still had my flame thrower" said Rio

"So they let you stay with them because you saved his life?" said Snow

"Yeah but he took off the next day with my flame thrower and I didn't get the chance to tell him it was nearly empty" said Rio

David closed his eyes briefly and rubbed his hand down his face.

"So it killed him?" said David

Rio nodded yes and paused long enough to wipe a tear away. She wrote it off as hormones and vowed to ignore it.

"Yeah and they blamed me for it. Tied me up and honestly I thought they were going to kill me, so I escaped" said Rio

"I thought you were tied up?' said David.

Emma dropped what she had been chopping into the blender and added some lemon juice.

She added another smaller vegetable and some sort of red pepper, put the lid on the blender and turned it on.

"I was, I managed to get my legs untied and I snuck away in the dark and promptly tumbled down an embankment" said Rio

"Didn't they search for you?" said David

"Oh I can answer that" said Emma

"That's when we showed up right on the other side of his funeral pyre" said Snow

"They took us prisoner instead, Mulan did go look but I guess she never found anything "said Emma

"I got found by a passing gypsy clan.

I had landed on the edge of a cliff, a huge rock stopped me from going over, cracked me up something fierce though" said Rio

The others winced in sympathy.

"I didn't know that Mulan had captured Snow or Emma, I would have gone after them if I did" said Rio "So gypsies saved you then what?" said David

"I thought you said you were hurt?" said Emma

"I was, Daleah she's the grandmother of the kid who rescued me. She was some sort of shaman or something, healed me right up" said Rio

"I traveled with them and a bunch of refugees to the haven" said Rio

"Refugees? Haven?" said David

He looked at snow questionably.

"It's chaos over there David, people are hiding, there's no law and order, and the ogres have overrun everything" said Snow

David looked dismayed.

"So they are all living in this haven?" said David

Snow gave Rio a look.

"No, not exactly" said Rio

He turned back towards Rio.

"So you took up with these gypsies and refugees, is one of them the father?" said David

"In a manner of speaking yes" said Rio

David was frowning at her and was clearly confused.

"One of the gypsies, the guy who saved me in fact or rather the teenager, kid named Layton, tried to make me his girlfriend and we had a falling out.

That is when I met him" said Rio

"Him? You mean the father?" said David

"Ah yeah, can you stop saying that please" said Rio

David snorted and crossed his arms.

"He was pretending to be one of the refugees. I bummed a drink off him and he caught the tail end of our argument" said Rio

"Pretending?" said David

The others nodded yes.

"They put me out of their wagon because I wasn't interested in being his missus and I was going to bed down with the other refugees, on the ground" said Rio

"I was shivering because I forgot my coat over here and he offered to share his blanket" said Rio

Emma and Snow turned to glare at her.

"What? It wasn't like that geez, he was just being nice" said Rio

David snorted and Rio was certain if Killian had been here right now, David would be chewing him a new one.

"Anyway, while we were traveling. He stole a cloak for me and bought some magic healing foot creme and I started to think something wasn't quite right with him" said Rio

"Oh I see, he was nice to you so there must be something wrong with him" said Emma

Rio glared at her

"He was pretending to be a blacksmith" said Snow

David nodded

"So I take it he wasn't?" said David

Rio nodded yes, shoved the chopped tomato into a bowl and started chopping another one.

"He was courting her then?" said David

Snow nodded yes, Rio blushed and looked indignant

"He was not, was he?" said Rio

She looked to Emma and she shrugged.

"Yes, he was" said Snow

He frowned and lowered his eyeglass.

The witch had been right, which meant he needed a chart because he doubted this place labeled Hollywood was anywhere near Storybrooke.

He closed the glass with a frown and noticed the display on Rio's phone had changed.

He lifted it up and looked at it closely. If the change was any indication they were in the right world at least.

"We need to go ashore" said Killian

Cora snorted and walked away from him

"Suit yourself, captain" said Cora

He gave her a suspicious glare. He would have to take the witch with him.

There was no way he was trusting her alone on his ship.

He kicked himself mentally because he should have brought his men, then he would have someone to watch her.

He turned toward the port following a slightly smaller ship into the channel and slowly pulling forward into an empty dock slip, that was marked park dock four hour maximum Marina Del Rey.

He tied off the ship and turned to Cora.

"Come on woman we don't have all day" said killian

She glared at him again but once again she didn't do anything. He was certain now that Rio had been accurate in her assessment. He walked down the gangplank with a huffing Cora in tow. There was another man tying off his boat as he walked up the dock.

"Excuse me you wouldn't happen to know where I can get a chart for this area?" said killian

The man spit tobacco out of his mouth and looked killian over with narrowed eyes.

"Try the NOAA website, or you can talk to the harbor master" said the man

He had no idea what a Noah was or a website so he opted for the second option.

"Where would I find the master of this harbor?" said Killian

The man gave him a strange look but pointed in the direction of a small building with lots of windows. "Thank you my good man' said killian

He flipped the man a gold coin for his troubles and marched off in the direction of the building. He missed the wide eyed stare of the man as he finally took in what the captain had tossed to him. The man looked back at killian's ship and scratched his head.


	35. Chapter 35

Rio 35

Killian walked up to a pair of what looked like glass doors. Not very effective to keep people out he mused.

Someone walked out of the doors as he approached and he did a double take.

The man wasn't that remarkable per se but what he was wearing was quite shocking.

The man was wearing one of the ugliest shirts he had ever seen and some sort of equally hideous short pants.

The man nearly collided with him as he looked back for his companion. If what the man was wearing didn't shock him.

The woman hurrying to his side dressed in only her undergarments and holding a huge hat, made him either want to stare or cover the poor girl with his coat.

He had honestly seen whores wearing more clothes this this woman.

She brushed past both Killian and Cora and looped her arm through the hideously dressed man's arm.

Cora snorted beside him. Killian turned ever so slightly

"At least your trollop can afford clothes" said Cora

Killian grinned and walked in the door.

Despite the insult at the end Cora had actually said something nice about someone, maybe there was hope for her yet.

Inside the ineffective glass door was a long counter top that didn't even have the decency to have alcohol behind it.

Killian walked up to the counter. Another man heaved his heavy frame out of a chair that squeaked in protest and walked to the other side.

"Can I help you sir?" said the man behind the counter.

Cora was standing at the same counter leafing through some brightly colored papers.

"Actually yes you can I need a chart, one that shows Maine specifically" said Killian

The man nodded and tapped something into a box. Then he went towards the back of the room and pulled open a huge filing cabinet.

The man pulled a neatly folded paper from the drawer and closed the drawer. He walked back over to Killian.

"You're in luck only one left, that'll be $75.50" said the man

Killian gave him a blank look. Did the man mean seventy five gold pieces? That seemed a bit steep for a bit of parchment.

"Ah I'm afraid I don't have that much coin on me, would you take silver?" said Killian

The man gave him a strange look.

"We do accept credit cards. Silver, platinum, gold, you name it so long as it has the visa or MasterCard logo" said the man

Killian was confused and wished Rio was here to handle this. He honestly didn't expect to have this many issues with the currency.

Cora moved closer to them and stared at the man behind the counter with narrowed eyes.

"What is this card of masters you speak of?" said Cora

The man looked at Cora in shock.

"Ah it's a credit card, you know plastic" said the man

"We do not have plas tick" said Cora

"Well then you can't have the map, your welcome to come back when you have the cash for it" said the man

He started to walk away. If he had seen Cora's face he probably would have been smarter to run.

She waved her hand and the man vanished from view, as did everyone else in the office.

Cora swayed and grabbed the counter to keep from falling.

"Grab it and hurry I don't know how long that will last" said Cora

Killian glanced at the witch then jumped over the counter and scooped up the map. A small overweight bunny was sitting next to it.

Killian chuckled and jumped back over the counter.

"Sorry mate should have warned you about her temper" said Killian

He tucked the map into his shirt and helped Cora out the door.

"Got it?" said Cora

"Yes darling, thanks for the help by the way" said Killian

He wasn't sure how much power the witch still had but he reasoned it was safer to remain on her good side.

"Good let's get out of here, I have seen enough of this wood of holly village for my tastes, the natives need a lesson in manners" said Cora

He helped her towards the door until she shrugged off his help in irritation. Together they made their way back to his ship.

All the while Killian kept an eye on Cora to make sure the woman did not tip into the harbor.

He pulled the gangplank as soon as they boarded and Cora went to lay down, as he spread the map across the table in his cabin.

The first thing he noticed was the material it was made out of, some sort of paper to be sure but it was shiny like it was coated with something.

He slowly plotted his position and where they needed to go and frowned.

They were in the right world yes but the witch had landed them on the wrong coast of a very large continent.

He groaned and started plotting a course around it until something on the map caught his eye. He picked up his magnifying glass and examined it.

It was a small section cutting across one of the thinner continents that said canal. He wondered if it was big enough to accommodate his vessel since it appeared to go all the way through.

He heard the sound of sirens approaching and for some strange reason thought they were for him.

He set something on the map to hold it down and exited his cabin. He was just unmooring his ship when several cars with flashing lights showed up.

He quickly stowed the line and unfurled the sails. The ship slowly lurched forward and he smoothly turned the vessel in the limited space.

Tacked the line in another direction so the wind would push them out to sea and headed for the channel again.

He spared a quick glance over his shoulder, as several men in what looked like guard uniforms entered the office of the harbor master.

The spell must have worn off and they must have discovered the theft.

Oh well no matter they couldn't possibly track him across open water and there were literally thousands of courses he could take.

Except he told the man Maine his mind supplied and he cursed his own stupidity. He exited the channel and tacked for open water.

Cora came back out on deck, just as he spotted the rather large white and red vessel bearing down on them. The side said coast guard

"I don't suppose you can make us invisible, it seems they are none too happy with our actions" said Killian

Cora rolled her eyes but complied. She swayed again and looked slightly grey afterwards

"There now do try not to cause us anymore trouble, dear captain. I truly do not want to see what the dungeons of this world are like" said Cora

She swayed her way back down stairs walking for all the world as if she were drunk.

He turned and let the larger ship pass them, even though the wake from their vessel bounced them around quite fiercely

"How rude, bad form mates bad form" said Killian

He turned toward the area labeled Mexico on the map.

He fully intended to see if that Panama Canal would accommodate his ship, it would shave days off their journey if it did.

"So anyways when Lancelot finally let them out, we all agreed that our best course was to see if the wardrobe would still work" said Rio

David covered Snow's hand with his own and she squeezed his fingers in appreciation of his comforting gesture.

"It was intact and we were going to use it to return until Cora showed up" said Snow

"Yeah looking like Lancelot" said Emma

She was dabbing another scoop of sour cream onto her tacos.

Henry was just sitting there munching on his food and watching the adults talk.

"Wait what happened to Lancelot?" said David

Snow glanced towards Henry and bit her bottom lip in worry.

"She killed him" said Rio

Snow glared at her when Henry stopped eating in shock.

"How do you know she did that, I mean he could be alive somewhere" said David

They all shook their head no.

"She admitted it right after we figured out he was a fake" said Emma

"How did you figure out she was a fake?" said Henry

Emma opened her mouth to admonish him for interrupting

"That's easy she mentioned your name" said Rio

She lifted her taco to take a bite of it. Emma turned her glare on Rio instead.

"She knows my name?" said Henry.

He sounded scared to Rio and she instantly regretted being so open with him.

"It's all right Henry she can't follow us here. Rio burned the wardrobe so she couldn't get here" said Snow

She gave Rio a matching glare.

"What? You're the one who messed up and chatted to the old witch" said Rio

Emma opened her mouth to protest.

"No Emma, she's right. I told you not to talk to her and you did anyways" said Snow

"You were unconscious" said Emma

"You told the bad guy my name?" said Henry

He sounded shocked and somewhat betrayed

"To be fair, Cora is an excellent actress that almost fooled all of us" said Rio

Snow nodded in acceptance

"Too true" said Snow

"Didn't you learn anything from my book?" said Henry

Rio firmly resisted the urge to laugh her ass off as Emma was chewed out by her own son.

"You burned the wardrobe?" said David

It was obvious he was trying to change the subject to deflect Henry's ire away from Emma.

"Yep, it was the only way to stop her and get her to stop throwing fireballs" said Rio

"Fireballs?" said David

Snow reached out and squeezed his hand in reassurance this time.

"Yeah but once that wardrobe went up she freaked. If it wasn't for Mulan, Rio would have been toast" said Emma

"She left soon after that, since she couldn't get what she came for" said Snow

"Then what did you do?" said David

Snow looked at the others and bit her bottom lip for a second. It was obvious she didn't want to reiterate this part.

"We returned to the haven and found it destroyed" said Rio

David was stunned and actually set down his food.

"And the residents?" said David

The clipped tone of his voice told her, that he had already guessed but just wanted it confirmed.

"Dead" said Emma, her tone equally clipped.

David sat back in his chair and wiped his hands down his face, then turned towards Rio.

"No he survived, it's how we figured out he was working with Cora in fact" said Rio

It still bothered her that Shanse and her family had died because of her.

If she ever got the chance she would repay Cora for their deaths, even if she hadn't been the one to kill them.

"No before you ask, he didn't participate in the slaughter but he did kill one group" said Snow

She looked right at Rio with clear sympathy in her eyes. David gave her a confused look.

"He killed a family that gave me shelter because he claimed he was attempting to be merciful, by giving them a quicker death than Cora would have" said Rio

The stunned and horrified look he gave her told her he finally understood.

"He.. Oh god... is he?" said David

Rio and the others nodded yes. He glanced at Henry who simply stared back.

"Are we sure he should be hearing this?" said David

Emma turned towards her son and opened his mouth to tell him to go back to his room.

"Actually the rest isn't that bad" said Rio

Snow gave her a strange look.

"You nearly beating the man to death isn't that bad?" said Snow

She gasped and covered her mouth, when she realized that she had said that out loud.

"Whoa!" said Henry

"All right that's enough Henry off to bed with you" said Emma

Henry groaned and glared at Emma

"But aunt Rio promised I could hear the rest" said Henry

Emma opened her mouth to deny it.

"He's right I did" said Rio

Emma turned her angry glare on Rio

"Alright fine but the rest is edited" said Emma

David frowned at her.

"Oh don't worry you won't miss much" said Snow

"So anyways, we tied him to a tree as soon as we figured out something was up with him" said Snow

"Of course that was after Rio cold cocked him" said Emma

"Cold cocked?" said Henry

"Knocked him out with a punch" said Rio

"Oh!" said Henry

"He wouldn't answer our questions so Rio drugged him" said Emma

"Drugged him?" said David

"Eh gads guys you make it sound like I slipped him crack, it was truth serum" said Rio

"Truth serum? What were you doing with truth serum?" said David

The others turned to look at her.

"I do own a pharmaceutical company too" said Rio

"Yeah but why were you carrying it?" said Emma

Rio shrugged

"For the same reason I carry two guns, a Taser, and some grenades in my purse, I don't always have my security people around" said Rio

The others looked completely shocked

I suddenly understand why you don't fly" said snow

"Okay moving on, you drugged him then what?" said David

"He made his confession and we were going to leave him for the ogres, but he dangled a possible way home in front of us. So we took him with us" said Emma

"He led us to a beanstalk and told us what we were after was at the top, so we drew straws, Rio won or rather lost depending on your perspective" said Snow

"You climbed a beanstalk?" said Henry

"Yep" said Rio

"Cool!" said Henry

"So you went up with him how come you didn't leave him up there?" said David

Rio sighed she knew this was going to come out so she might as well face it.

"I freaked out about halfway up the beanstalk, he was below me and said something and I looked down.

He talked me through it and stayed close to me the rest of the way up" said Rio

"That is until we reached the clouds and he slipped, I managed to catch him but it was by his hook" said Rio

"His hook?" said David

Henry gasped and gave Rio a wide eyed look that told Rio he had figured out who Killian was.

Rio flipped her wrist over with the bracelet and showed them the scar.

"Oh my lord, you never said he did that to you" said Emma

David looked the scar over with a critical eye.

"He kept me from bleeding to death when we reached the top, so I couldn't leave him to die" said Rio

"So what happened up there you never said" said Emma

Rio licked her lips nervously and then took a sip of her tea.

"We used the knock out powder Mulan gave us on the giant and then we started searching his house" said Rio

"Wait there was a living giant up there?" said David

Rio nodded yes.

"He woke up before we found the compass unfortunately and caught me.

He was going to crush me, when Killian stabbed him with a sword that was up there already and the giant dropped me in his teacup" said Rio

"His name is Killian?" said Henry

Rio nodded yes to his inquiry.

"Killian and he has a hook?" said David

Emma opened her mouth to explain who he was and Rio shook her head no.

She wanted to see if David could figure it out for himself.

"I climbed out of the teacup in time to see the giant bury Killian in some rubble, when he punched the wall above him.

I thought he was dead, so I shot the trip wire the giant had holding up this huge cage" said Rio

"You shot a trip wire?" said Emma

She sounded slightly impressed to Rio

"Yeah but I don't know if I could ever do that shot again, I think it was mostly luck" said Rio

"So you trapped the giant in the cage, then what?" said Snow

Neither Snow nor Emma had gotten the whole story out of Rio, so they were listening as attentively as David and Henry were.

"I noticed I was standing on some sort of ledger as I was about to make my way down some curtains, turns out the giant was cataloguing his magical items and keeping them in display cases in another room. So I found the compass on the list and another entry caught my attention." said Rio

Emma and Snow frowned at her.

"The bracelet" said Henry

"What bracelet?" said Snow

Rio raised her wrist and then removed the spell covering it. David gasped.

"You can do magic?" said David

Henry was smirking because he already knew she could.

"It belonged to someone named Baba Yaga, it transfers magic from one user to another and it's how I managed to actually be able to fight Cora" said Rio

"Whoa! Wait a minute you fought Cora?" said David

Rio nodded yes.

"Kicked her ass too" said Emma

"I retrieved it and the compass, but I hid this from everyone until I could use it. I walked back into the room the giant was in and we had a conversation.

I got it to agree to help me bury Killian properly and when he helped me uncover him, Killian was still very much alive.

We left the giant's on good terms, the giant even wished us luck and told us to help ourselves to his treasure." said Rio

Rio reached into her pocket and fished out the necklace because the rest of the table was giving her doubting looks.

She dropped the jewelry on the table and the others gasped.

"As we were making our way out Killian slipped up and I figured out he had some of his men waiting for us at the bottom of the beanstalk" said Rio

"Some of his men... oh" said David

He narrowed his eyes and Rio could tell he had figured it out.

"So we fought, I lost but barely and we climbed down.

His men had already taken the others prisoner so I surrendered even though at that point I wanted to shove him off that beanstalk" said Rio

Killian lowered his glass in shock then raised it again because he was certain he was seeing things.

No sure enough it was a ship. The biggest vessel he had ever seen to be sure.

In fact he had seen castles smaller than that behemoth but it was heading into the canal.

Which meant if it could accommodate that floating building his smaller vessel was sure to fit.

"Is that a boat?" said Cora

"Yes" said Killian

He handed the glass to Cora and she stared at the vessel in shock. She slowly lowered the glass and shook her head in disbelief

"It seems to be crewed by a great many of those poor girls who cannot afford clothing" said Cora

Killian nodded yes and steered his ship so it was several feet behind the huge vessel.

"He took us back to his ship and forced us to join his crew" said Emma

She gave David a pointed look.

"He's Captain Hook?" said Henry

Rio nodded yes and so did the others.

David sat back in his seat with a shocked look on his face and Rio took the opportunity to finish off the last of her tacos.

"Wait you were pirates?" said David

Snow broke into giggles at his shocked and indignant look.

"Aarg!" said Snow, Emma and Rio, at the same time.

That was the last straw and Rio started giggling too.

"So wait, he had a queen and a princess as a member of his pirate crew?" said David

"Two princesses, Aurora was there too" said Rio

"Aurora?" said Henry

"Sleeping beauty" said Emma

David started laughing his ass off.


	36. Chapter 36

Rio 36

Author's note: Sorry this has taken so long but I'm currently working on a research paper for one of my classes and it is taking up all of my time. I will try to update this again as soon as possible.

They were still laughing ten minutes later. To be honest it felt good to laugh, even if her sides were now sore and tears were leaking out of her eyes David regained dubious control first and started to ask another question when he caught sight of the confused look on Henry's face. David promptly returned to his earlier state, which was laughing his ass off.

When Rio turned to see what was so funny it took all of her self control not to fall off the chair. The kid was looking at every adult in the room like they had all collectively lost their minds, which of course they all found hilarious. Snow wiped at he moisture in her eyes. She took several gasping breaths

"So any way where were we?" said Snow

"The pirate princesses?" said Henry

The boy was frowning and looking much too serious for his age. Emma let out another giggle at her son's new nickname for them.

"Eh gads that sounds like a bad eighties cartoon" said Rio

David chuckled again

"So we settled into the deliriously exciting life of a pirate, scrubbing decks, emptying chamber pots and mending fishing nets" said Emma

"Sounds great where do I sign up" said David, sarcastically.

"I thought pirates attacked other ships and buried treasure?" said Henry

Rio laughed out loud

"The attacking ships part might be correct but burying treasure, ah nope they spent it kiddo" said Rio Henry frowned.

"On what?" said Henry

Rio opened her mouth to reply

"Booze, lots and lots of booze" said David

"And girlfriends" said Snow

Rio snorted and took a sip of her soda, mumbling under her breath "of the one night variety"

Before Emma had a chance to kick her under the table. Instead the blond glared at her, Rio smirked back.

"So you spent how long scrubbing decks?" said David

"A few months and believe me it felt like literally took that long" said Rio

"We were with him until after the battle" said Snow

"Battle, you were in a battle cool!" said Henry

Emma groaned and glared at Rio again. The red head just shrugged

"Wasn't much of a battle not really, they fired, we fired and our guys were better shots. They thought they could trick us with a hidden gun and Rio spotted it first, we ended up sinking it" said Emma

"It was one of Cora's anyways" said Snow

"Great" said David

"It damaged his ship bad enough we had to put into port. Which was precisely what Cora wanted them to do of course" said Rio

David shifted nervously and threaded his fingers through Snow's. Rio spared both Emma and Snow an apologetic glance.

" He let us all off the ship for a bit of R and R while the ship was getting fixed" said Emma

"Yeah and everything was fine until Cora showed up" said Rio

Emma and Snow both gave her a wry look because they knew she had been trying to ditch the man. David swallowed and tightened his grip on Snow's hand until she complained.

"He apparently stole those magic cuffs he used to get them up the beanstalk" said Emma

David grimaced.

"Well he was a pirate" said Henry

Rio chuckled, kid was right though. Emma gave the kid a look and the boy hushed.

"She started throwing around threats and that's when.. she put her hand in my chest" said Rio

She didn't bother to hide the shudder that went through her. Now that she thought about it, that was a very freaky experience.

"He bargained with her to get her not to kill me" said Rio

She glanced at Snow and Emma both women were biting their bottom lip. Rio wondered briefly if they knew they both had that nervous habit?

"I am almost afraid to ask what he bargained?" said David

Rio looked at Emma and Snow again. She licked her lips to combat the sudden case of dry mouth she was experiencing.

"Snow and Emma, he gave them Snow and Emma. In exchange for sparing me and his passage here" said Rio

David shifted and Rio could see the anger building in him, even if he was trying to hide it. Rio wondered briefly if she should go on but Snow interrupted him

"Cora took the deal and we ended up in her dungeon" said Snow

"Yeah until he freed us so they could plant their little spy in the form of Aurora" said Emma

David frowned and Rio could tell he was still angry but it was calming

"Wait so you stayed on the pirate ship?" said Henry

Rio snorted like I had a choice kid she thought but didn't say.

"Cora's little chest grab put me out of it for awhile. The pirates locked me up but apparently all hell broke loose while I was out of it" said Rio

The others turned towards her because none of them were there to know what happened.

"After I woke up. I found out that Mulan and Aurora confronted him about Snow and Emma. He must have said something incredibly stupid because they attacked him." said Rio

She giggled because the rest was too funny not to. They gave her strange looks, so she felt she should explain

"That wasn't the kicker though , Aurora, you know sleeping beauty, she came at him with a broken bottle" said Rio

She started laughing in earnest again because truly the image was just too funny. The others were smirking and Emma was visibly holding back laughter.

"A pity she didn't succeed" said David

His venom laced words sobered her and she went back to the story

"No she didn't, and apparently trying to murder your captain is highly frowned upon amongst thieves and murders" said Rio

Emma let loose a giggle that she had been holding in.

"What did he do to them?" said Henry

Rio was glad the pirates hadn't done anything to them except lock them up.

"He put them in the brig while he decided what to do" said Rio

"With you?" said Henry

Rio shook her head no. The kid looked confused.

"I was still recovering from Cora so they put me in his cabin and tied me up" said Rio

She gave the adults a look that they quickly understood. Henry was still frowning and looked very confused

"Tied you up to what?" said Henry

"Okay Henry that's enough" said Emma

"But mom!" said Henry

Rio waved her off because the next part wasn't all that bad.

"After he put the girls in the brig he came to see me, I guess he was trying to explain. I was too pissed off at that point to listen to him and we ended up screaming at each other" said Rio

The married couple in the room nodded in understanding.

"In the end, he decided the damage I wrought to his stuff was worth punishing me for or maybe it was because I was ungrateful as he put it. Enough for him to order me flogged like the others" said Rio

Snow and Emma both gasped and Rio remembered belatedly, she hadn't shared that little tidbit of info.

"Flogged?" said Henry

David rested his arm over the boys shoulders

"It means whipped kiddo" said David

Henry's mouth dropped open in outrage. Rio decided it was best to continue lest the kid say a word he's not supposed to know.

"He had decided that Aurora's crime was the worst though, I guess she managed to actually nick him or something" said Rio

"Ooh poor baby he got a little scratch" said Emma

Rio giggled then quickly regained control her ribs hurt too much for another full on giggle fest.

"It was then I decided it was time to leave, he was going to have Aurora walk the plank and the poor girl couldn't swim even without being tied" said Rio

"So you rescued her?" said David

"Well sort of, if your idea of being rescued involves a flying tackle off the side of a ship" said Rio

David looked momentarily stunned

"Weren't they watching you?" said Henry

"Yeah they were kiddo, until they thought we were going all girly girl over our injuries. We really just faked them out" said Rio

"Faked them out?" said Henry

"You know like shouting, hey look a distraction just to get everyone to turn" said Emma

Snow gave her a strange look.

"Which by the way, works on stupid guardsmen" said Emma

Henry laughed.

"So you dove overboard, then what? Didn't he go after you?" said David

"Actually he did send a few men after us but a storm came up, so it made finding us that much more difficult" said Rio

"Weren't you in open water?" said Snow

"Actually we were a little bit away from a series of atolls, we actually swam to one and spent most of the night hiding in a cave freezing our asses off" said Rio

The kid looked confused again but this time Emma went to her rescue.

"They couldn't light a fire because they were trying to hide Henry" said Emma

The kid's mouth made that oh shape that means he understood finally.

"The atoll tuned out to sink during extremely wet weather. So we were forced to wade across the bay right past his ship in the near dark" said Rio

"What about Aurora I thought you said she couldn't swim?" said Snow

"Mulan and I took turns dragging her essentially" said Rio

"We made our way to the island and spent the night in a smugglers cabin trying to dry off. We even tried using our clothes to throw off our pursuers and make them think we were dead" said Rio

"I'm guessing it didn't work?" said Emma

Rio shook her head no.

"We eventually found ourselves in smuggler's bay after tromping through a swamp " said Rio

Snow and David gasped in shock. Rio guessed having come from that world they most likely knew of the place.

"Sounds inviting" said Emma sarcastically.

Rio chuckled darkly because ironically it sort of was.

"Actually it was most useful, we managed to barter passage back to the mainland. Unfortunately it was as guards for a drug shipment"said Rio

David and Snow frowned at her but Rio shrugged it off.

"We bought supplies with what the smugglers contact paid us and I had this brilliant idea to hunt down Cora's heart to use as leverage"said Rio

David and snow were still frowning at her.

"We didn't find it just Cora's old home and a bunch of zombies she sent after us, that's when Aurora got captured" said Rio

"After a brief argument about a message Cora left us. We decided our best course of action was to rescue them" said Rio

She left the part out where she had thought Cora may have already killed them and that Aurora might be gone as well before they reached them. Emma caught it though because she just knew how to read Rio like that. Thankfully the blond didn't air it.

"That's when Hook decided to let us go, at the time we thought he was just doing it because he was pissed at Cora" said Emma

"Yeah but now we know it was a trick to get a spy in our midst" said Snow

"Spy?" said Henry

"Aurora, Hook cut out her heart and somehow presented it to Cora without killing the girl" said Rio

She still couldn't understand how that exactly worked, wouldn't the person die without their heart? Snow and David winced in sympathy.

"We didn't figure out she was a spy though, until after she gave herself away at the dark castle" said Emma

"So wait was I talking to Cora the entire time?" said Henry

The boy sounded scared

"No kid Aurora was still in there and in control for the most part, for some reason when she exerted her control Aurora got kicked out of there"said Snow

The boy somewhat crumbled in relief. David squeezed his shoulder in a clear attempt at comforting the boy.

"She gave herself away how?" said David

"She acted odd and I had the distinct impression I was talking to Cora not her. What cinched it was her little pet name for me coming out of Aurora's mouth" said Rio

"So we locked her up in the dungeon while we plotted and planned" said Emma

"And I read his entire magical library" said Rio

"You what?" said Snow

Rio shrugged as if it mattered now.

"There's stuff in there.." said snow

"Mom what's done is done" said Emma

Snow looked aggravated but she let it go because really what could she really do about it.

"Who's entire magical library?" said David

"Gold's" said Rio

She lowered her voice just in case.

"We worked out a plan to trick Cora and distract hook" said Snow

She was frowning obviously still distressed at the way they had to trick Aurora.

"Unfortunately, it involved me breaking from the group after pretending to try and kill Aurora" said Rio David looked shocked.

"But you didn't right?" said Henry

He actually sounded worried to her.

"No of course not it was all worked out in advance." said Emma

"Any ways while she was away she managed to snatch the wardrobe dust and replace it with fake stuff" said Snow

"And give Cora a fake compass too, then all we had to do was wait her out" said Emma

Rio chuckled and finished the last of her drink.

"She opened the portal we kicked her ass and stole her ride using the real things" said Rio

David chuckled and rubbed Henry's head because the boy was staring in open mouthed shock. Rio looked at her watch, it was getting late and she was tired. Emma caught the hint.

"All right Henry off to bed with you, you've had your story for the night" said Emma

Henry groaned but made his way to the stairs and slowly climbed them. He hesitated midway up and turned to look at his mom. Rio could tell the kid was going to have some serious separation issues from this experience but at least Emma was back to help him through it. Rio sighed and slowly stood up, reaching for her coat as she did so.

"It's getting late I should turn in" said Rio

She picked up her plate and rinsed it off in the sink before shoving it into the dishwasher. Snow was already gathering the dinner dishes.

"Night, see you tomorrow" said Snow

Rio nodded in her direction

"Night" said David

"Do you want me to walk you out?" said Emma

"Naw I got it" said Rio

She headed for the door and walked out waving to Emma as she walked away. Truthfully she was grateful for the support but she needed the time to think and plan. She would be fine until she started to show but what would she tell those nosy few who wanted to know about its father? She didn't dare tell them the truth because it would make its way back to gold. While she was confident she could hold her own in a fight she knew gold was out of her league.

A cold breeze blew in from the marina and Rio turned half expecting to see his ship in the harbor. She almost sighed when she didn't see its familiar form and quickened her pace some, remembering belatedly about the person who had followed her. She reached granny's just as it started to drizzle and quickly ducked inside. She climbed the stairs and unlocked her door.

She walked in and flung her coat over the chair and collapsed on the bed. Shucking her shoes as she did so. She stared at the ceiling and wondered what she was going to do now. Her hand rested briefly on her stomach. She was still terrified but at least she wasn't alone like Emma had been. Plus it didn't hurt that Rio was rich.

"You are going to be so spoiled" she whispered to her stomach.

She bit her bottom lip and started ticking off a mental list of things she was going to need. First and foremost was a house to put them all in. She sat up some and climbed out of her clothes, opting to sleep in her underwear instead of getting out a nightgown. She was just too exhausted to care right now. She slid underneath the covers just as the sound of the storm broke overhead. She fell asleep to the sound of rain pattering at the window.

The next morning was slightly overcast so she wore her coat. Emma offered to buy her breakfast before work and since it meant no more forays into the world of cooking Rio gladly accepted. She pushed open the diner's door and Emma waved from a booth. Emma was reading a menu and there was another one sitting there already. Rio sat down and picked up the menu. The smell of fresh brewed coffee wafted towards her nose. Rio closed her eyes and groaned.

"Oh lord that smells good" said Rio

"I know doesn't it, one cup for you though" said Emma

Rio glared at her, the last thing she needed was Emma being over protective now. Rio glanced over the menu and decided her usual morning fare of fruit and yogurt was not enough. Ruby walked towards the table.

"What can I get you girls?" said Ruby

"More coffee for one and an order of chocolate chip pancakes with a side of sausage" said Emma

Ruby finished scribbling that down and turned towards Rio.

"I'll take the number four with scrambled eggs, an english muffin, do you have o' Brian potatoes?" said Rio

"Yes" said Ruby

"I'll take some of those some bacon and can I get a side of fruit too, oh and coffee" said Rio

She handed the menu back to ruby along with emmas and watched Ruby saunter away. Rio turned back towards Emma and found her staring in open mouthed shock.

"What I was hungry and I don't have to worry about mystery meat here" said Rio

Emma continued to frown at her.

"When is your stuff supposed to get here?" said Emma

Rio chuckled

"Hopefully in the next few days, I told the to overnight ship" said Rio

"So whats the plan today?" said Emma

Ruby walked over. She set Rio's cup down, flipped it right side up and filled it with coffee. Rio nodded her thanks and started pouring mini creamer packages and sugar into her cup.

"Gonna do a bit of house hunting and probably check with Snow to see if anythings shown up, you?" said Rio

Emma sighed

"Most likely hanging out at the sheriff's office, I promised Henry some ice cream after he gets out of school" said Emma

Rio smirked, this is what they fought so hard to get back to?

"So in other words being bored out of our minds" said Rio

Emma laughed.

"Yeah I guess do me a favor though while your out keep an eye out for august" said Emma

Rio chuckled

"Why you want him to lie to you over and over, you can always sit on.." said Rio

She raised an eyebrow and gave Emma a saucy look

"Oh you are so horrible" said Emma

She smacked her arm her face already turning bright red at the suggestion. Rio chuckled and she heard Ruby stifle a giggle. She was carrying there plates in her hands. She set them down and pointed her finger at Rio and gave her the for shame sign.

Ruby walked away shaking her head and muttering under her breath about sick and twisted senses of humor. Rio dug into her food and emma shook her head, watching her friend eat for a few seconds. Emma looked like she wanted to say something and Rio simply waited until she could spit it out. She doubted it would take very long

"Rio?" said Emma

"Yep" said Rio

"Thank you for coming after us and, you know we wouldn't have made it home without your plan, i just.." said Emma

Rio set down her fork and reached across the table and rested her hand on Emma's wrist.

"Hey, you're family and you know I would do anything for family" said Rio

Emma nodded in agreement.

"I know I just wanted to say it" said emma

She looked Rio in the eyes and Rio understood she was not just referring to the plan.

"Your welcome Emma, now eat your crust" said Rio

Emma dissolved into laughter

"You know I hate crust on my toast" said Emma

Rio scoffed

"What are you like five?" said Rio

Emma chuckled and shoved her bread crust to the side of the plate. Rio gave her a look that plainly said are you serious. The diner door opened and in walked grumpy

"Oh there you are, Summer's gone nuts I need you at the lumber yard. Apparently she's taken an ax to Mr Brown's truck" said Grumpy

Rio waved hi and Leroy waved back.

"Oh man what happened I thought she was in jail for awhile" said Emma.

She downed the rest of her coffee and stood up. Leroy snorted

"I think it was the baker's boy that bailed her out or maybe it was the candlestick maker's"said Leroy "Sure it wasn't the butchers?" said Rio

Leroy gave her a strange

"Yeah, he had a girl, I don't think summer bends that way" said Leroy

Emma chuckled and handed Rio a handful of bills to cover the bill. Rio rolled her eyes and kept eating as Emma headed for the door.

Rio finished her breakfast then paid for both of their meals and headed for Snow's. She caught Snow giving David a kiss in the driveways as he left for work. He was dressed like a deputy.

"Hey Rio seen Emma?" said David

"Yep, she went to arrest Summer, something about her going Carrie Underwood on someone's truck with an ax" said Rio

David looked confused for a few minutes

"Let me guess Mr brown's" said Snow

"Bingo and the prize goes to Snow, winner and still champion" said Rio

snow giggled

"I best get going and help her, I could have sworn that woman was in jail for awhile" said David

He started his truck and shifted it into reverse.

"Someone bailed her out" said Rio

Snow and David both groaned. David gave Snow one last peck on the cheek before pulling his truck away.

"So have you decided what kind of house you want yet?" said Rio

snow frowned

"A big one but I think David wants to go back" said Snow

She walked towards the house and Rio followed her inside. Snow was still wearing some pajamas and a robe.

"That's great but Emma hasn't fully broken the curse yet and I'm not so sure she liked it there" said Rio

Snow groaned and walked towards her closet. Rio flopped down on the couch while Snow dug through her closet in an effort to find something to wear.

"To tell you the honest truth I'm not sure I want to go back, I mean you saw how it was over there"said Snow

Rio nodded yes in agreement.

"I'm not sure I want to raise my kids in a place where there are ogres that can eat them, I mean the gangs I can handle but monsters that want to eat you" said Rio

Snow nodded in understanding and pulled up her jeans.

"I know exactly what you are saying it was different before the curse, safe idealistic, now its just.." said Snow

"Cursed" said Rio

Snow frowned and nodded yes in agreement. She pulled her shirt over her head and adjusted it.

"Now what do you mean by what kind of house?" said Snow.


	37. Chapter 37

Rio 37

Rio spent the next day looking at houses with Mary Margaret err Snow. While Emma took care of all the routine stuff she missed while they were gone. They stopped at Granny's to get something for lunch. Rio was thoroughly enjoying spending time with Emma's mother. She could see where Emma got her warm and accepting side from.

They spread the floor plans and brochures across the table so they could compare their choices. Snow picked up one of the first ones they had looked at.

"I really loved the garden in this one" said Snow wistfully

"Yeah but the fourth bedroom was smaller than the closet you have now, I doubt you could get more than a twin bed in there" said Rio

Rio picked up another one and stirred her coffee with her other hand. Snow glared at what she was stirring.

"I liked this one but it would need some renovations, especially in that kitchen" said Rio

"Yes but it did have a nice big backyard and that tree would make a good treehouse" said Snow

She frowned and looked at the plan in her hands.

"Still I'm not sure about that furnace in the basement it looks really old" said Snow

Rio snorted and waved off her worries.

"Then we just replace it when we have the kitchen remodeled, besides its summer we won't need a furnace for a few months at least" said Rio

"Still the price I mean it's so expensive, I know it has enough rooms but the price" said Snow

Rio chuckled

"Relax Snow I've spent more on one of my cars" said Rio

Snow gave her a look that she was beginning to associate with snow irritated.

"Yes but it's the only one that has five descent sized bedrooms and a yard, we can always put in a garden" said Rio

Snow sighed and stared at the paper in her hands with a frown on her face. The price was way out of her league but Rio had offered to foot the bill. The only issue snow was having was her pride. She had a job and could usually afford to cover things but the house payment for what they would need was a bit more than she could reasonably afford on her paltry teacher's salary.

Still she had welcomed Rio into her family. She and Emma would not even be here if it wasn't for Rio's plans. The girl had offered her help and honestly it felt rude to rebuke that.

"I don't know, let me talk it over with David first" said Snow

Rio nodded it was a major decision to buy a house so it made sense to get your significant others input. Ruby set her plate down in front of her and Rio scooped the guacamole onto the eggs then covered the pancakes with syrup and butter. She stabbed the eggs and a bite of pancake.

Snow made a face because Rio was eating both items together.

"Oh lord that's worse than the chip combo" said Snow

Rio chuckled

"Oh come on chocolate trail mix and salsa is not that bad, and neither is the mint cookies and the French onion dip" said Rio

Snow looked somewhat greener.

"It is when you eat them together" said Snow

Rio smirked and poured some syrup over the eggs.

"Okay stop or I swear I will throw up" said Snow

Rio chuckled

"Alright just teasing you" said Rio

"You should have seen the things I ate when I was about to have Emma" said Snow

Rio blanched

"Yeah I remember, thank god we don't have to deal with mystery meat anymore" said Rio

"Yes, I for one like my bacon to come from a pig" said snow

"We should swing by the house and check, I'm expecting a few packages" said Rio

Snow nodded yes.

"I should probably run David over a lunch he forgot his this morning, if you want to hang out at the house you can" said Snow

Rio nodded in understanding. She understood that snow was really asking for some alone time to talk to David. She was alright with it, besides she really wanted to see if any of her things were here yet. Ruby came by and asked if she wanted more coffee. Snow gave her a glare so she passed besides she had to use the restroom enough as it was.

Tonight was the welcome home party and the whole town was literally buzzing with excitement, mostly because it was likely to be there. It was a good thing she was used to crowds or she might have been intimidated by the amount of people showing up. Snow paid the bill and they parted ways. Snow with a bag of food for David and Rio on foot with Snow's key in her hand.

As she walked past he library she spotted something ducking behind the trash cans. She turned towards it and she could have sworn it looked like a wooden doll with blue eyes. She moved forward and considered checking it out. The fence in the back rattled and she figured whatever it was it had probably fled. She frowned and headed for the house. Her feet were starting to hurt and she was considering sticking to flats for a while. She reached the house just as a Fed ex truck was pulling up.

She signed for the box and had the driver set it inside the door for her. As soon as she closed the door she was digging through the box. She pulled out one of her spare bags another wallet and an envelope with replacement cards. She sighed with relief when she saw her bankcard and replacement credit cards. Further digging yielded a replacement phone.

She called and activated the new one right away, she was relieved that they were able to download her contacts and transfer her number. If she would have thought about it she would have asked if the numbers were stored on the network but right now she was just too happy to have her stuff back.

She called Nick's assistant to let them know she had gotten the first of the packages. She had even include a spare key to her crappy rental car.

"Yes!" said Rio

She was so happy she wouldn't have to pay for rekeying the locks or the ignition on that damn car. She threw everything back into her bag and headed down the block. She was having a serious craving for some chai, some peanut butter cups and some shrimp. She was partially glad Snow wasn't here because it would gross her out seeing her eat that. She locked the door and headed down the street. She didn't go too far because she wanted to be able to see the house in case any other deliveries showed up.

She walked into the store and ended up filling a small hand basket with stuff. As she walked back she ate a burrito that she wasn't even sure why she had picked out. She was going to have to seriously curb this junk food fetish before she ended up being fat. Not that it was unavoidable now but it would be easier to lose the after baby fat if she watched what she ate.

Speaking of which Snow was right it was time to cut back on the caffeine, which meant no more coffee. She stopped at the crosswalk and eyed the bank a few doors down and across the street. It wasn't her branch but it was the only one in town. She finished the last bite of her burrito and started across the street. She turned when she reached the other side and ducked into the bank. She gave it a quick glance over before heading to new accounts.

"Can I help you Ms. Frost?" said the woman

Rio didn't know her but she supposed in a small town like this word got around quite fast. Her name tag read Trish

"Actually I believe this would benefit us both, you get a commission for bringing in major accounts do you not?" said Rio

The woman looked shocked for half a second then quickly perked up.

"Yes, yes of course" said Trish

"Good, I need to open an account. You can transfer some funds from this one" said Rio

She pulled the woman's notepad across to her and wrote down the account number and routing number, plus an amount. She shoved the pad back towards the woman. Trish looked down at the paper and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Ah, okay wow, ah just fill these out and I'll be right back" said Trish

She took the notepad and walked behind the front counter. Rio calmly began filling in forms putting Snow's address down as her current one and her Vegas one down as her former because that was what was on her driver's license. The woman came back with an almost shocked look on her face.

"I ah, can I see some ID please?" said Trish

Rio smiled and dug out her new identification. The woman compared it to a print out with her picture on it.

"Wow okay, all done with the forms?" said the woman

Rio nodded and handed them back. The woman typed for a few minutes into her computer.

"Okay it should be done in a few minutes. Here's your account book do you want to order checks or just go with the standard ones?" said the woman

"No checks just a card will be fine, I'll only be needing one check and it's a cashier's check" said Rio

The woman frowned but inputted her request.

"A cashier's check for how much?" said the woman

Rio snagged the note pad back and wrote the amount below her account information and shoved that back at her again. The woman once again looked shocked but Rio assumed it was because she wasn't used to transactions with such high dollar amounts. The woman swallowed nervously

"I'm going to have to get my manager's okay for this" said the woman

Rio nodded and the woman shuffled off again. She glanced over her shoulder at the fat balding man who was arguing with the woman. The man shuffled over towards her and Rio sighed. She hated it when someone questioned her just because she looked young.

"Miss I'm so sorry I have to bother you, but is there any way you have a second form of identification?" he said.

Rio smirked and pulled out her cards one by one she laid them out in a fan across the table.

"Take your pick" said Rio

"Um do any of them have a picture?' he asked

She slid her department of defense ID out of the stack and one of her platinum cards with a photo in the corner.

"Will these do?" said Rio

He picked up the cards, and looked from Rio to the cards and back again.

"I also am on the cover for the last time magazine. The article is on page twenty three I believe" said Rio the man frowned then nervously handed the cards back.

"No that will be all right Miss Frost thank you for your patience, take care of it, anything she asks for" said the manager

The woman nodded and the man scurried away.

"All righty then so sorry about that, he didn't believe you were who you said you were" said Trish "that's quite all right" said Rio

Trish nervously finished typing in the information. Rio shoved everything back into her purse

"It will print in a few seconds" said Trish

She stood up and went behind the counter again. She came back holding a cashier's check, which Rio took from her hand and shoved it into her bag. She flung the bag over her shoulder.

"Thank you so much" said Rio

She stood and walked out of the door of the bank. She glanced at the house first and after noting there were no delivery trucks anywhere on the street, she crossed the street and entered the real estate office. She spotted the guy that had helped them earlier.

"Oh hello again Miss Frost did you change your mind or find something else you wish to look at?" said the man

He sounded so hopeful that Rio smirked.

"Actually we have, we want the one on gingerbread lane" said Rio

"Oh!" he said

His eyes widened in shock.

"But I thought Mary Margaret err snow said she could not afford it?" said the agent

Rio waved off his doubts. She glanced at the placard on his desk with his name on it.

"That is why I am placing a deposit on it" said Rio

She dug out the check and shoved it across the desk at the agent. He looked down at the check and his eyes widened to saucer like proportions. He looked back up at Rio then back to the check Rio smirked at his expression.

"I err um that's quite a large deposit. Normal deposits are usually only about 10%" said the agent

"Yes well Jacque. May I call you Jacque?" said Rio

He nodded and she noticed he twitched his nose when he talked. She wondered if he was another of Cinderella's mice friends.

"yes of course call me anything you like Miss Frost, I do not mean to offend you I just simply wanted to know why you are providing such a high deposit?" said Jacque

Rio calmly sat down

"Oh is that all, I simply wanted to insure the payments would be affordable" said Rio

"Yes but this is almost 75% of the price, that would make the payments only about $200" said Jacque

Rio nodded happily.

"Good draw up the paperwork please and have someone remove the sign" said Rio

He looked shocked for a few minutes more than went to do what she asked. Rio knew she was jumping the gun slightly and Snow would probably be upset. She was counting on the house smoothing that over because she knew snow really wanted that house and it would help her make her case to stay here with David.

She knew charming really wanted to go home but Emma and snow both wanted to stay. Rio was in their boat so to speak because she honestly didn't want to run into Killian now. It was hard enough to get away from the pirate the first time he would be next to impossible to shake if he knew about the kid. She just couldn't take the chance that he wasn't one of those guys that ran for the hills the second you said baby.

She spotted the brown of a truck pulling up in front of the house and hurried across the street. The man was putting a crate on the back lift. It wasn't a very huge crate but it must have been quite heavy because he had to use the dolly to get it off the lift. She watched him for a few seconds then made her goodbyes and headed across the street.

She raced up the stairs and unlocked the door. She watched as he struggled up the stairs. One of the boards on the stairs gave and the man tilted dangerously backwards. She used just a small amount of magic to keep the man from falling down the stairs with the crate following him down.

She was fairly certain it was her safe in that crate and that would do some real damage if it landed on the man. He set it down on snows living room floor with a sigh.

"Almost thought I was going to lose it on that stair, man that thing is heavy. What is it you've got in there?" said the man

"A safe circa 1800's, well I am glad you didn't you could have been hurt, here for the added effort. I know this can't be light" said Rio

He shook his head.

"Wow no wonder it's so heavy" said the man

She handed him a few hundreds.

"Ma'am I can't take tips" said the man

"So don't tell anyone, just don't spend it all at once" said Rio

The man hesitated then gave in and shoved the money into his pocket. He unstrapped his dolly and headed for the door.

"Pleasure doing business with you ma'am" said the man

She heard him banging all the way down the stairs. As soon as he pulled away Rio fixed the front step.

The sun was starting to go down and he was more than halfway there. The huge ship that had been ahead of them in the canal had docked a few hours back when they rounded the peninsula. He could see the towns along the coast lighting up one by one as he drew near. Cora was staring at the compass with frown on her face.

"I thought you said it would find magic, witch?" said hook

She glared at him.

"It would if there is any magic to. Hold on... yes... that way keep following the coast" said Cora

He rolled his eyes because he had intended to do just that.

When snow came back she had the safe uncrated and was going through it.

"What in the... is that a safe?" said David

"Yep" said Rio

She looked at David then snow. She was trying to gauge their mood. He seemed to be in a good mood and snow was acting happy. Rio looked closer picking away any flaws in her facade quite easily. They had fought but snow was trying to minimize it, so this was a bad time to tell her about the house. Rio frowned and opened one of the folders.

"So what's in it?" said David

Rio shrugged.

"Documents mostly and designs that I haven't finalized" said Rio

"Why would you lock up unfinished designs?" said snow

David was checking out the safe like a fascinated little kid.

"Is this an antique?" said David

Rio shuffled through the papers in the folder then stuffed it back when it wasn't what she was looking for.

"Yes" said Rio

"Some of my designs are classified so I have to lock them up, the rest are identity documents" said Rio She found the one she was looking for and shoved the others back for now. She could work on the design tomorrow when she could actually concentrate on it.

"Why would they be classified?" said David

Rio stood up set the file right on top of the pile inside the safe and closed it. She spun the lock.

"I have a lot of contracts with the department of defense thus the designs are classified the rest I have yet to get patents on, so I lock them up until I am done with them." said rio

The sound of footsteps on the stairs hailed the arrival of Henry.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the dmv is located would you?" said Rio

"It's down town why?" said David

"Because I need to have a few things switched over" said Rio

The door burst open and henry rushed in. he flopped his bag on the floor and grabbed a peach out of the bowl on the counter.

"Not too many of those save some room for tonight's dinner" said Snow

Rio smiled when she saw the kid roll his eyes. She noted with amusement that Snow never kept apples in the house and not one member of this household was ever seen eating one either.

"What's with the safe?" said Henry

"It's Rio's apparently some of her things are, classified" said David

The kid frowned and bit into the peach. He chewed and swallowed the bite.

"Why would they be classified?" said Henry

It was an innocent enough question but Rio knew snow was uncomfortable about what she did for a living.

"Well because some of them I did for the government and they don't want anyone else to know they have them" said Rio

Henry took another bite.

"Have what?" said Henry

"Henry" said David

He glanced at snow and henry did as well. Snow was worrying her bottom lip.

"The designs for some of the weapons, the rest have medical applications" said Rio

She hazarded a glance at Snow and saw the woman visibly relax. Yeah most definitely going to wait on telling them about the house. Just as soon as she found a way to soften the blow that it was mostly paid for. Rio glanced at the clock. She wouldn't have time to hit the dmv today so first thing in the morning it was. In fact she should probably decide what she was wearing tonight and take a shower.

"Go do your homework" said snow

Henry frowned because he was going to pester Rio with some questions. Rio was grateful for the temporary reprieve but she did need to ask the kid a few things. Like for instance what he knew about a blue eyed wooden man.

Rio looked at her watch. It was two hours to the party. Just enough time for her to get ready.

"I should probably go take a shower, did Emma say she would meet us there?' said Rio

"Ah no she's going to want to take a shower and change so she'll most like ride in with us" said David

Rio raised an eyebrow because snow owned a really tiny car and David had only a truck.

"Do you want me to swing by and pick up Henry then?" said Rio

Snow hesitated.

"We're not sure what Emma wants to do" said Snow

Rio nodded

"Okay then I'm off got to shower, shave and primp" said Rio

She really wished she had time to wax but she was pressed for time.

"Whatever she decides have her give me a call, got my number switched to the new phone" said Rio

Snow nodded yes and Rio saw herself out.


End file.
